Assassination Classroom Heroics
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: What if the students of Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E were actually comic book superheroes, they had to deal with school, puberty and saving the world? Are they up to the challenge? Read and find out
1. Prelude Time

Something dark and vile is coming this way. An impossible evil that the world has known about for fifteen years. And now the only thing that stands in its way is a bunch of overly emotional young adults classified as teenagers. A group of 27 school going Japanese teenagers. And these teenagers were known by their school to have bad grades and to have broken several school rules leading them to head to what the school called the End Class. But what no one knew was the reason for their bad grades were because the entire class were superhuman heroes. From natural born talents to enhancement armour, the Class was heroes and couldn't keep their grades due to their super hero work. But now they must face the upcoming darkness while handling something else: the government now had them trying to assassinate a weird life form that looks like a cartoon octopus. They had basically until Graduation to assassinate that octopus teacher, but a week before graduation the ultimate darkness would be there to end the world. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High School Class 3-E: Otherwise know as the Assassination Classroom, and these are the tales of their heroics.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka Junior High Class E mountain**

Behind the class stood all of the students who were there that day for class orientation. Their teach Aguri Yukimura let go early and now they were behind the school building in the woods as two of them stood out in front of the group.

"Okay we all called you here for a reason" one of he two students Tomohito Sugino said

"And that is?" another student Terasaka said.

"Well as you know we're all in the superhero business, heck we've even worked together and out low grades because of our heroics" Sugino said

"But now we a facing the biggest threat we have ever known" Kurahashi Hinano the other student who stood out the front said

"And that is?" Nagisa said

"In the year 2000, members of the race known as the Xandar came to a UN Summit and gave to each of the world leaders gathered there a binder of black paper. That when exposed to an Ultraviolet light it would reveal information about a multitude of universal threats from the Skrulls, The Kree, The Chitauri, The Reach, Kryptonians and taking up half of the binder was a monster dubbed Thanos! The Mad Titan a man who courts death" Sugino said

"And so the Nova Corp. and Green Lantern corp. has sent us to stop Thanons from destroying half the known universe" Kurahashi said

* * *

"And what does that have to do with us?" Yada asked

"Simple. In roughly one year Thanos will arrive on Earth and will start his universal conquest. But together I know we can stop Thanos with all our might combined." Sugino said

"Now we only know the aliases and identities of some of you such as Nagisa Shiota code named Agent Venom because of the Klyntar symbiote

"Meg Kataoka codenamed Catwoman and Yuuma Isogai codenamed Batman" Kurahashi said

"Taisei Yoshida codenamed Wasabi equipped with twin energy blades" Sugino said

"Justice Masayoshi Kimura codenamed Flash thanks to his powers given to him by the SpeedForce" Kurahashi said

"Hiroto Maehara codenamed Ant-Man thanks to his shrinking abilities and the use of Ants via specific technology that allows him to communicate ants." Sugino said

"Yukiko Kanzaki called Wolverine, a mutant with a set of claws, ehnanced senses and an accelersated healing factor" Kurahashi said smiling

"And finally the spy couple Hayami Rinka and Ryunosuke Chiba codenamed Black Widow and Hawkeye" Sugino said

"Those are just the ones we currently have knowledge of in this class, but hopefully we will uncover all of the heroes of this class and work together to defeat Thanos" Kurahashi said

"So what next?" Nagisa asked "And who are you two?"

"I'm Tomohito Sugino codenamed Star-Lord"

"And My name is Hinano Kurahashi, a member of the Green Lantern corps." she said showing her glowing ring

* * *

In three weeks the Moon was damaged and Koro-sensei was born. Kurahashi and Sugino scouted the moon.

"This wasn't done by that monster" Sugino said

"No something else did this, you don't think it could have been a scout?" Kurahashi said

"An experiment" Sugino said examining a container. "They must have infused something into the subject  
"I'll scan for what...it...no" Kurahashi said

"What?" Sugino asked

"Anti-Matter, some sick bastard is experimenting with Anti-Matter!" Kurahashi exclamed

"Then that thing has to be a human infused with Anti-matter" Sugino said

But who would do that?" Kurahashi asked.

"I have no idea. Come on Class starts soon. Time to be Class E" Sugino said.

* * *

Somewhere did in the universe a armoured fist grabbed a red gem and placed it a slot in his other hand.

"Now reality and Space are mine to command" the voice of the oncoming Darkness Thanos said as he looked at the red and blue gems shining in his gauntlet. He smiled cruelly as he entered his ship and went on his way to find another gem. "Soon the Infinity will be MINE!"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with my next big project: Assassination Classroom Heroics! Inspired by the last chapter of the Crossover Files, in this series Class-E will be comic books superheroes while being students and assassins. Most of the ones mentioned his are from the Crossover Files and yes Karasuma will be the Magna Defender as mentioned in the files. What I'll be doing is taking moments from the series and adding them with superheroes into the mix before finishing off with an original finale involving Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet!**

 **The first chapter won't be out for a while because I'm still working on heroes for each students but they will include: WAR MACHINE, SONGBIRD, PSYLOCKE, WASP and MANY MORE! Also I need you help with a simple matter: What Nagisa pairing should I do because the guy is getting around in fanfiction**

 **Nagisa: I am?**

 **Yes you are, seriously I've seen you paired with Kaede, Nakamua, Yada and Kanzaki. So here is what I'm asking with help send in reviews with pairing choices for Nagisa and I'll make a poll and the most popular pairing with win and be introduced in Chapter 7. However Okano, Hayami, Kataoka and Okuda are not to be involved, they've already got partners!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you later**


	2. information time 0b

So here are what heroes I'm going to have each class mate eb, I've listed them under whaty comic book team the original character was on followed by the student and heroic identity

 **MARVEL  
Spiderman  
**Nagisa- Agent Venom

 **Thunderbolts  
** Yada Songbird

 **X-Men  
** Kanzaki- Wolverine  
Okuda- Psylocke  
Fuwa- Shadowcat  
Hazama- Scarlet Witch  
Takebayashi-Forge  
Mimura-Iceman

 **Avengers  
** Maehara- Ant-Man  
Okano-Wasp  
Itona: War Machine  
Chiba: Hawkeye  
Hayami: Black Widow  
Nakamura: Captain Marvel

 **Big Hero 6  
** Yoshida- Wasabi

 **Fantastic 4  
** Muramatsu- Human Torch

 **Guardians of the Galaxy  
** Sugino- Star Lord

 **Other  
** Karma-Ghost Rider

 **DC COMICS**

 **Bat Family  
** Isogai Batman  
Kataoka Catwoman  
Suguya- Nightwing

 **Justice League  
** Hara-Black Canary  
Kimura- Flash  
Kurahashi- Green Lantern  
Terasaka- Aquaman

 **Other  
** Okajima-Arsenal

 **OTHER**

 **Power Rangers  
** Karasuma- Magna Defender

Kayano-unknown

Next these are the story arcs I'm covering, which may be a fair few:  
 **First Arc  
** **Karma's return  
** **Bitch-sensei  
** **First exams  
** **Kyoto  
** **Ritsu  
** **Baseball game  
** **Takaoka  
** **Island Hotel  
Isogai/Athletics  
** **Daycare  
** **God of Death  
** **Nagisa  
** **Kaede  
** **Koro-sensei's origins  
** **Original Arc/Finale**

 **And remember I still need some choices for Nagisa's romantic interest. So far I've got:  
** Kanzaki  
Kayano  
Yada.

 **So feel free to suggest some more girls, but remember Okano, Okuda, Hayami and Kataoka are not illegible consider they already have partners, you know what screw it I'm adding Kurahashi to the list. So I'll have the first proper chapter up next week hopefully.**

 **Until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. First Day time

It was a day unlike any other, we were sitting in class, waiting for our new teacher, I was gazing out the window while leaning back on my chair while glimpsing at the new girl, who in my mind was kind of cute. But problem was I kind of have a bunch of crushes on the girls of my class. Suddenly a bang was heard.

"He's here" Isogai said as he loaded up a gun with several others doing that, the girl next to me looks out nervously

'So let's see what he's made of' I thought as I pulled on a pair of glasses and turned the safety off.

"Good morning class" our teacher said, he was a bright yellow octopus like figure wearing a graduation robe. "Duty officer, you may start the class he said

"Stand" I shouted out as the class stood up and aimed at the teacher. "FIRE!" I shouted.

* * *

"Okay so now I'll take rollcall, Isogai...You'll have to speak up" the teacher said

"HERE" Isogai shouted

"Okano"

"HERE" she cried out

"Kataoka"

"PRESENT"

"Nagisa"

"MORNING SIR!"

"Kaede"

"HELLO"

"Maehara?"

"YO" he said. After five minutes the role was called and the students were all tired

* * *

"Excellent we have no one away today, which makes me very happy" the teacher said "But also you missed~"

"Like we could even tell!" Maehara shouted

'Oh yeah we missed alright, I couldn't even hit him with my accelerated vision' Kimura thought

"How do we even know if these things work" Okajima said

"I'll show, Miss Okano your firearm if you please"

"Sure" Okano said handing over her gun while hiding a device on her wrist, she looked over at her boyfriend and class playboy Maehara who noticed the look and smiled.

"You see children these aren't you usual BBs, in fact while harmless to you" the teacher said as he pointed the gun at his arm and fired it. The result was a tentacle on the floor, "As you can see they cut through me my a hot knife through butter" he said smiling. "So I don't want you to fire them in class anymore because they may shoot their eyes out, unless you're trying to kill me. Now clean up and we'll start class" the teacher said "But first I'll be popping out for a moment, so study period" the teacher said vanishing. Making everyone sigh, until a beep was heard.

"What you got Ritsu?" Takebayashi the class' tech guy said to a blue screen with a white circle on it.

"Bank robbery, five hostages. If any law enforcements show up the hostages are dead" the AI Ritsu said

"Okay Ant-Man, Wasp you guys are up; Agent Venom give them back up" Takebayashi said

"GOT IT!" Okano, Maehara and Nagisa said running out of the room.

* * *

 _Did I forget to mention that we were placed in Class-E the class for those with low grades, the class that basically gets the sharp end of teh stick. We're the guys who the school looks down upon. We're the ones that have to take the brunt of every insult they give to us. Even the bloody teachers insult us, but the one teaching our class nwo seems to be the best. Now while we did have low grades we pass off our low grades on family issues, disinterest and other things. The true reason we have bad grades. We're heroes. No really we are certified superheroes, just like teh ones you read in comic books and manga. That's us. We have a secret underground base and everything! So the members chosen right now are Hiroto Maehara code named Ant-Man has teh ability to size-shift from 1 inch to 50 feet in size, he also has the ability to control insects via a device. Next we have Hinata Okano code named Wasp. She can shrink down like Maehara, only instead of insect control she has wings and a pair of gauntlets that uses her natural bio-electricity to shoot out what she calls stingers. And I'm Agent Venom, an alien symbiote that was previously hosted by a military agent, he somehow bonded to me and I can call it up when I head into battle, it also helps that it keeps a couple of weapons stored in it, I don't know how it works though. Once we've suited up we head over to the transporter and get sent to our mission location via teleportation, built by Takebayashi code named Forge._

* * *

"Okay Ant-Man, Wasp head inside and secure the hostages. I'll take care of that sniper across the street" Agent-Venom said

"Got it" Ant-man said shrinking

"Time limit?" Wasp asked

"half an hour, that will be our time limit" Agent-Venom said.

"Got it" Wasp said shrinking before going in.

"We've got this" Agent Venom said running up the wall and jumping onto the roof with the crook's support Sniper was

"What the"

"SURPRISE!" Agent Venom said socking him in the jaw before breaking his sniper rifle in half. "Support down, how are you guys?"

* * *

"We're good, currently in the vents above the hostages. We've decide that Wasp so go in first and sting them" Ant-man said

"At which point Ant-Man will trip them up allow the hostages to run." Wasp added

"Then we need you to enter and web them up" Ant-Man finished

"Understood" Agent-Venom said via radio. Ant-Man nodded and counted down with his fingers '3...2...1...GO!" and with that Wasp jumped through the gaps in the mesh and opened her wings, catching her midair. She spotted the one closet to the hostages, among them was a small girl.

"QUIT CRYING YOU DAMN BRAT!" the thug said about to rifle butt her.

"Hey there tall dark and stupid" Wasp said

"What?" He asked as Wasp shot two of her stingers into his eyes. Nodding Wasp moved on as Ant-Man hopped off his flying ant Grant and kicked the thug's feet out from under him before moving on. The teamwork of the pair allowed them to take down the hostages quick.

"That's the last one" Ant-Man said returning to normal size as Agent Venom swung in and webbed up the criminals.

"They should be okay" Wasp said stretching, Ant-Man walked outside dragging the criminals with Agent Venom, and Wasp who pulled on a pair of golden mirrored sunglasses and walked over to the little girl to make sure she was okay

"Time?" Ant-Man asked as the police wagon drove away

"Fifteen minutes, nice job team" Agent-Venom said.

* * *

"Okay Kimura which one of my tentacles is pointing to the correct sentence" the teacher said

"The blue one?" Kimura said

"Correct" the teacher said before going on to explain why it was the correct sentence.

"Hey Nagisa" Kaede said "Its noon, but you can still see the moon

'Two things happened at the beginning of our third years, well technically three. First the moon became a permanent crescent, which according to Sugino and Kurahashi, our star faring heroes was caused by an anti-matter experiment, and the second we got this guy for a teacher

* * *

 _"Greetings, I am the one who blew up the moon!" the teacher said "And I intend to blow up the earth in one year"_

 _"My name is Tadomi Karasuma, and I am here on behalf of the Ministry of Defence, and what I am about to tell you is top level confidentiality, in fact this is a Top Secret mission; the objective is to kill this creature" Karasuma said_

 _"So what you want us to kill this alien?"Mimura asked_

 _"EXCUSE ME! I was born on Earth!" the teacher shouted_

 _"That information is classified, but we can confirm he was the one to destroy 70% of the moon and that he is going to do the same thing to the Earth. Only the world leaders know about this; now your assignment is to assassinate him, but the problem is he moves at mach 20 not to mention he's grooming me while I try to kill the prick" Karasuma said as the target trimmed his eyebrows "In other words if he really tried to escape we would not be able to anything_

 _"Boring, so I made a deal with the UN and SHIELD saying that I will be the class teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High Class E, and in return I can't harm any of you" the teacher said_

 _'Like he could' Kanzaki muttered_

* * *

"Nakamura what did I say about guns in CLASS?" the teacher said snapping Nagisa out of his flashback "I said that you may try and shoot me as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies

"Sorry sir" Nakamura said sheepishly

"Now stand in the corner" the teacher said

"Yes sir" she said doing what she was asked

* * *

" _And what do we get out of this?" Nagisa asked_

 _"You get 10 billion yen in cold hard cash" Karusama_

 _'WAIT is he serious?' they asked._

 _"Trust me when I say that if you kill hi9m you'll save the world" Karasuma said "Luckily for you he doesn't consider you a threat, those green stripes on his face means he is not taking you seriously"_

 _"Of course I'm not you're not an army, heck when they attacked me with a fighter jet I gave it a coat of wax" the teacher said_

 _"Now we'll give you each a set of special weapons which are fatal to him, but remember you must tell no one, this is a top secret mission" Karasuma said_

 _"So until a blow up the Earth I want all of you to live the remaining year of your lives to the fullest!" the teacher said._

 _'A year, SHIT! we have to deal with this guy and Thanos, not good" Sugino thought._

* * *

"Ah lunchtime, I'll just zip over to China for some Mapo Tofu, and if you want to assassinate, feel free to call me on my mobile phone" the teacher before leaving

"Alright, what's the situation around Thanos?" Isogai asked

"Still nothing" Sugino said "Besides it must be nice to fly at mach 20"

"It's only about ten minutes to get to the Sichuan province to get authentic tofu"

"No wonder they can't shoot him down" Suguya said

"And he's probably marking our work" Isogai said

"He like my answer so much he marked it with an octopus saying perfect" maehara said.

"You know, he's actually a good teacher" Kurahashi said "During an after school assassination attempt he started to tutor me in maths, which help ace the next test"

"But does that really matter, we're E-Class, no one's going to respect us" Mimura sighed

"I prefer to think of us as H-Class...you know hero's class" Sugino said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa, can we talk?" Terasaka asked indicating outside. While the Class may all be heroes, not many identities are known. Terasaka's identity is included in the unknown pile, heck the only one of his friends which are known is Yoshida, who is the hero Wasabi.

"Sure" Nagisa said. Once outside the four got down to business.

"Did you get the intel we need?'" Terasaka asked

"Yeah I did, each colour means something different, green stripes he's not taking us seriously, orange correct answer, purple with an 'x' wrong answer, and after lunch"

"Okay we get, now you're going stab him when he's guard is down and I'll follow up with this" Terasaka said handing Nagisa a pouch

"But" Nagisa protested

"Dude we're Class-E, yeah we're heroes but face it our normal identity get disrespected" Yoshida said

' _That's right Class-E the classroom of the hopeless and rejected. Once you're booted here no one gives you the same respect, not even your parents'_ Nagisa thought as he sat down on the steps alone. Suddenly his teacher slammed down on the hard surface with a missile,

* * *

"OH Nagisa enjoying the wonderful sunlight are we?" the teacher asked

"Oh yeah, welcome back sir...what's with the missile?"

"This, a little present the Japanese Navy gave me while I was over the sea" the teacher said

"It must be tough being targeted by everyone" Nagisa said

"Actually the opposite, you being everyone's target just shows how powerful I am" the teacher said walking off.

'How powerful huh, he doesn't understand what it means to be ignored' Nagisa thought

" _You ruined my reputation'_ Nagisa's previous teacher said " _At least now I don't have to see you anymore"_

'Maybe he'll ignore me, and then maybe I'll kill him. But then will I still be a hero?' he thought

* * *

"Okay class, for this lesson I want you to write a poem containing the phrase: 'it was tentacles along'" the teacher said "Once you have written up your poem, bring to me so I can check if it is correct and then you can go home for the day"

"Um, excuse me sir?" Kaede asked

"Yes miss Kayano" the teacher said acting slugging

"What do we exactly call you, because slimy tentacle thing we're suppose to kill is kind of long" Kaede said

"Good point, I know after you've finished your poem you can think up a name for me okay?" the teacher said

"Okay" Kaede chirped as she got to work. Soon the teacher was drowsy and Nagisa made his move. Walking up to the teacher with his work.

"Finished already?" the teacher asked. What he didn't know was Nagisa was hiding his knife behind his work. This shocked the others.

'Class-E the end of the road for us. Here we are losers, outcasts and heroes. This will show them' Nagisa though as he stopped in front of the teacher and took a swipe at him,

"Nice try, but you have to do better than huh?" the teacher asked as Nagisa hugged him. Nagisa smiled while the object Terasak gave him earlier slipped out from under his shirt.

'AN ANTI-ME BB GRENADE! Why I never' the teacher said

"Gotcha" Terasaka said as he detonated the bomb sending shrapnel everything

* * *

"WE DID IT, THAT TEN BILLION IS OUR BOYS" Terasaka cheered

"Terasaka, what was that?" Kaede asked

"Just a toy grenade I filled with gunpowder and that special ammo they gave us" Terasaka said

"Nagisa could have been killed!" Kaede said

"Don't worry I'll pay his hospital...bills, what is that" Terasaka stated

'He doesn't have a scratch on him' Terasaka observed as he lifted away a clear film like object from Nagisa

"I can shed my skin once a month, so I covered the bomb, absorbing the explosion. Which is something I don't like doing" the teacher said hanging onto the roof. He was pitch black and looked furious!

* * *

" **TERASAKA! YOSHIDA! MURAMATSU, WHICH WAS YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT?** " the teacher asked

"Oh crap" they all said looking up

"What no. it was Nagisa!" Terasaka whimpered as the teacher disappeared before reappearing with his arms full of object. Which turned out to be the family name plates of all the students.

" **Now you may be safe from me, BUT that doesn't mean everyone else is safe, like your friends and family, so try and assassinate me like that again and everyone on this planet besides you is FAIR GAME!"** the teacher said

'And this is the moment we realise we can't escape and the only way to save the world was by killing him' Nagisa thought

"You're an inhuman monster who destroy most of the moon! Why shouldn't we try something nasty like that against you to try and kill you

* * *

"NASTY!?" the teacher exclaimed "No, no, no it was brilliant especially Nagisa's part. a true 10/10 for subtleness, stealth and natural movement. I was totally caught unaware. No what I was angry about was the fact **you disregarded Nagisa's safety!** Not to mention Nagisa you allowed him to take advantage of you. the teacher said "You are all better than that. Now I want you to assassinate me with a technique that brings a smile to your face and one you can take pride in, you are more than capable of doing that. Just a hint from your target" the teacher smiled, Nagisa was still amazed at how fast he threatened and praised them, while he saw the tyeacher cover a smouldering part on his desk.

" _What strong tentacles you have, if you have the time I have a class I want you to teach, I'm sure you'll be a fine teacher' Aguri said falling unconscious as the teacher whimpered._

* * *

"Now Nagisa have a WHOA!" the teacher started but was interrupted

"That was not cool man, throwing me under the bus like that" Nagisa said as he had become Agent Venom. Soon half the class was standing and pointing something at Agent Venom, Kurahashi and Nakamura's hands were glowing, Chiba had a bow out, Suguya held a baton sparking, Isogai had a bat shaped throwing knife, Yoshida was holding an energy blade, Muramatsu had a fireball and Mimura's hands were radiating cold. This shocked the teacher more.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the teacher shouted

"Oh crap, guys we've outed ourselves!" Sugino said lowering his blaster

"You can say that again!" the teacher said

"Sir, this may be a bit of a shock, but we're superheroes and we ended up in Class-E thanks to our grades being bad thanks to our day jobs" Nagisa said returning to normal.

"Uh huh, does...does the school know?" the teacher asked

"No" Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay then" the teacher said

"How do you say unkillable in Japanese, korosensai?" Kaeade asked "Now combine that with teacher which is sensei and you get Koro-Sensei" Kaede said

"Koro-sensei, huh not bad" Nagisa said

"Koro-sensei it is" Koro-sensei said smiling like usual. "Now if you want to go home early you'll have to kill me, and without your abilities, equipment and other superhero related skills" he said

"Awe man" the class groaned.

* * *

 **Hey Grizz here is the first actual chapter for this fic, now hopefully the next one will be quicker, but unlike usual I don't have an easy to access video for this so I'm using the manga for a guideline. Which means this may take longer than usual but I will have my own chapters to this to break up the sory line and add a little extra fun into here.**

 **Now the poll is up now and you can vote on which girl you want to see with Nagisa, saying now the crowd favourite is Kaede.**

 **SO until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Strike time

"Okay there he is, even with his American Newspaper, so you going in with the elemental blaster?" Nagisa asked

"No something a bit quieter" Sugino said throwing a baseball up and down

"Good idea" Nagisa said

"So here comes the pitch" Sugino said pitching the baseball, which sailed through the air.

"Good morning boys!" Koro-sensei said

"WHOA!" the two exclaimed

"Now, now goods you should reply when someone greets you" Koro-sensei said

"Good morning sir" the two said

"I believe this is yours" he said handing Sugino back his baseball.

"Thank you sir." Sugino said

"Oh don't get discouraged Sugino, it was an tremendous attempt, you see when you threw that baseball it was a lot quieter than a gun, but since I had some time until it hit me, I decided to grab a mitt and clean up the old sport's shed a bit, don't worry I left Kanzaki's living quarters alone. Though I'm thinking we should build a new shed just for her. No way would she get much privacy" Koro-sensei said

"Ah, sir we did" Nagisa said

"When?" Koro-sensei said

"Just before school started, look the shed you went to was the actual sports shed. Kanzaki's dwelling ins a bit further into the woods" Nagisa said

"Very good, now time for class." Koro-sensei said

* * *

"Come on man, there's always next time, heck maybe use your blaster on him" Nagisa said  
"Whatever man" Sugino said as he slumped in his seat.

"So I heard Sugino's attempt at assassinating Koro-sensei didn't work out according to plan"

"You could say that" Nagisa said "And he's been bummed ever since"

"Well it's not like anyone else has done it" Kaede said making Koro-sensei pay attention. Once the bell rang Koro-sensei went to the window and took off

"I'm going to catch a ball game over in New York" he shouted

* * *

"Report , any way to kill him yet?" Karasuma asked walking in. Nagisa always got a weird sense from him whenever he appeared.

"None yet sir" Isogai said

"He's way too fast" Mimura said

"Do you even know what he is doing after school!? He's going to catch a baseball in New York!" Isogai said

"How the heck are we suppose to kill somebody who can fly mach 20!" Maehara asked

"It's your job to find that out" Karasuma said "because if you don't he'll destroy around graduation" he added

'Is that before or after Thanos arrives?' Isogai asked

* * *

Sugino sat down on the steps looking up depressed

"Hey, I polished it and got all of the scuff marks off it for you" Koro-sensei said handing the baseball back to Sugino

"Thanks sir" Sugino sighed "Um sir what is that?"

"A coconut from Hawaii, want a bite

"People just drink the milk and eat the white flesh"

"Suit yourself" Koro-sensei shrugged before looking over his forlorn student "That pitch yesterday was a superb pitch, if was fully distracted, it would have done some damage to me"

"Yeah right, at your speed I couldn't hit you anyway"

"This coming from Star-Lord, aren't you on the school's team?" Koro-sensei asked

"I was" Sugino sighed

"Was?" Koro-sensei asked

"When you get sent to Class-E you have no extracurricular activities. You're sent to this shithole to study your ass off to get back in the main building. Want to guess how many they let back in? I'll tell you anyway; one student per year is allowed back onto the main campus

"Which makes you think they are unfair" Koro-sensei asked

"Not really, you saw my pitch; it was slow. 'Junk pitches,' pitches so slow that everyone couldn't missed them. Because of that I was scrapped from the team. Well that figures I suck at baseball and school" Sugino said.

"Do you want my advice?" Koro-sensei asked.

* * *

"man, I have to find Koro-sensei to turn in my assignment to him" Nagisa said "I just hope he isn't insulting him" he later spotted Koro-sensei wrapping his tentacles around Sugino, alarmed Nagisa qucikly switched to Agent Venom and grabbed an Anti-sensei assault rifle and aimed it at his head.

"Oh Nagisa, hello" Koro-sensei said happily

"What are you doing, whatever happened to no harming the students?" Nagisa asked

"Hello, I thought I saw that pitching before: Major league pitcher Arita" Koro-sensei said making Sugino and Nagisa confused. "My tentacles see all, however your shoulder muscles are as defined as Arita's. This means even if you copy him exactly you'll never be able to pitch the Arita Fastball" Koro-sensei said

"That's not fair sir" Agent Venom said before looking up "You don't know, how can you know, it ludicrous! You can't just

"Forget it man" Sugino sighed

"But hell, whatever we're Class-E so why even bother. We're a class of no hopers, losers and lost causes!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Oh Nagisa my boy, you misunderstand, I know this for a fact because Yesterday, I examined him just like I did with Sugino" Koro-sensei said

"What?" Nagisa said

"That is so wrong, I'm surprise SHIELD didn't get involved" Sugino said

"He even gave me an autograph" Koro-sensei cried.

"Really?" Nagisa said "You did that to him and asked him for an autograph afterwards!"

"He's right though I'm never going to be as good" Sugino sighed

"You may not be Arita, but that doesn't mean you have your own gifted. For you see, Arita isn't as flexible as you in the wrist and elbow, so now go and develop a pitching style of your own with that information in mind" Koro-sensei said

"my own style huh?

* * *

"Sir!" Nagisa said with his homework in "Did you really go to that ball game in New York just to help Sugino?"

"Why not I am his teacher after all" Koro-sensei smiled.

"Most teachers wouldn't do that" Nagisa said "Even thought you plan to destroy the world by graduation

"I'm not most teachers" Koro-sensei said marking Nagisa's English work. "I made a promise to a dear friend of mine" he sadly smiled. "Yes the Earth may be destroyed, but right now I'm making you and your fellow student my top priority and given you the credit you deserve, you see to me while others may see losers, no-hopers or lost causes, I see...I see the potential for greatness and I want to see that greatness and make sure you get your due credit. Which I'm sure while you don't personally receive any, Agent Venom does." Koro-sensei said

"What do you mean?'

"A hero can have powers yes, but it is the person behind that power which is the real power" Koro-sensei said

"And sir, can you please not add in the extra question"  
"WHAT! it's only a bonus question" Koro-sensei said dejected.

"Feels like punishment" Nagisa admitted

"Okay, but I hope my students take assassinating me as seriously as I take their education! Not that you'll succeede of course" he said chcukling while eating a...pen.

"Yes sir" Nagisa smiled.

* * *

Soon Sugino was having Nagisa help him with his new pitching style. He pitched the ball as hard as he could.

"Nice, it looked like it disappeared!" Nagisa said astonished

"I'm working on a breaking ball which uses my wrists and elbow" Sugino said "And the change up I'm working on means I'm getting a good arsenal, nothing that will hit Koro-sensei but what are you going to do" Sugino said "but I'm seeing this to the end though after all, persistance is key is baseball and assassination work" he said before spying Koro-sensei. "Excuse me sir, I want to try my new techniques out on you"

"Sounds great Sugino" Nagisa said

"A glutton for disappointment are we?" Koro-sensei asked donning his green stripes.

* * *

The next day a bunch of student were lining up amongst the tree, observing as Koro-sensei use and ice-shaver

"You think that ice is actually from the north pole?" Maehara asked

"Why now he goes everywhere else" Isogai said

"I know I didn't make it" Mimura said

"Right you have ice powers" Yada said

"Focus, just think of the money we'll split" Isogai said

"Okay" they all said.

Koro-sensei smiled happilyu after he heard something

"Koro-sensei!" the group said running towards him smiling and laughing

"I hope you brought enough for all of us" Isogai laughed

"Have the children finally opened up to me?" He asked as the group tried to stab him. "such beaming smiles, Such little Hellions!" he gasped before moving out of the way as they brought their knives down

"Did we get him?" Kataoka asked

"Now, now children those smiles were not natural, a bit forced one might say, now put away these anti-me knives you can take time and smell these flowers" Koro-sensei chuckled

"Wait...THESE ARE THE FLOWERS WE PLANTED" Kataoka shouted

"How could you show, we grew these ourselves, we've been waiting for them to bloom*" Yada said tearfully

"No kidding, then allow me...to get you some new bulbs" Koro-sensei panicked. Soon he was planting the bulbs under the scrutiny of Okano and Kataoka

"Don't plant them at mark 20" Okano said

"No, of course not" Koro-sensei said

"They need to be planted gently" Kataoka said

"Yes of course" Koro-sensei said

"He's going to a lot of trouble for someone bent on blowing up the Earth" Maehara said

"No kidding" Isogai muttered. "It seems like a conflict of interest"

"What's with the octopus going all green thumb about?" Tereasaka asked observing what they were doing with his gang

"Hey guys, how's things going?" Okajima asked removing a red and black leather hooded jacket,

"Not bad, but we failed the most recent assassination, and the casualties, the class Tulips" Isogai said

"Bummer man" Okajima said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa what are you up to?" Kaede asked

"I'm keeping a record of Koro-sensei's weaknesses" Nagisa saiud

"I'll take a look at that thank you" Sugino said "Height 3m, weight unknown, weak points unknown, birthday unknow"

"Not a lot to go on" Kaede said

"Maybe not at the moment, but we will. Besides we have to deal with him before he shows up" Nagisa said

"You're right" Sugino said "Luckily he's still quiet for the moment" Sugino said looking skyward.

* * *

"So as of tomorrow I will be Class E's PE instructor" Karasuma said "Which the ministry of defence appreciates your co-operation"

"Hn" the principal said

"I know it may be unorthodox, but it is neccasary, that way I am able to observe how they are physically and mentally as well as provide support"

"You have my authorization, just see to it their education and safety are made top priority" the principal said

"Thank you for your time Sir" Karasuma said leaving. Once outside he couldn't help but scowl.

* * *

"I thought that would be harder than it was" Karasuma's aide said

"Well we are paying him a lot" Karasuma said "And it's to convenient if you ask me, an untouchable monster who can't be beaten by the military who wants to be a teacher, I feel like something else is going on here, but thankfully we've kept it a secret. The principal, Class-E and us are the only ones that know"

"I'm going to die" a random student said

"You better get your grades up man otherwise you'll head to Class-E" his friend said "Have you seen the Class-E campus, no cafeteria, no food, bathrooms look like something out of a horror movie and everyone up there is psycho plus the teachers fear for their lives" the second student said "Once your there it the end of the road."

"You're right I rather be dead then in Class-E" the first one said

"Time tested strategy, social engineering at its peak, make one group looked down upon and social pariahs and then the other students work harder making them feel superior" Karasuma muttered.

* * *

"But for now that will help us, no one snooping around, but I'm sure they will" Karasuma thought but stopped once he saw Kaede running off with a bunch of poles.

"Hey Mr Karasuma, what are you doing here" Kaede said running on the spot while making sure Karasuma's back was turned while Okajima as Arsenal, Yada as Songbird and Nagisa as Agent Venom took pot-shots as a Koro-pinata, only to change back and get out their guns and shoot him

"Starting tomorrow I'll be your new PE teacher" Karasuma said

"So I guess we'll be calling you Karasuma-sensei then" Kaede said

"Where is your target now?"

"I got some rope" Okajima said as he ran over to a tree

* * *

"What the?" Karasuma asked

"He tore up our flower bed so he gave a free shot" Kaede said as the class was stabbing at him with their knives attached to poles while Koro-sensei was on a rope.

"A few more minutes and all is forgiven right?" Koro-sensei asked

"okay he's messing with us" Nagisa muttered

'How is this an assassination attempt?'

"Hold on" Nagisa said checking his notes

"Come on class, what's the matter still too fast for you, only in your sweet dreams will you actually suc-" Koro-sensei started only to be interrupted by the breaking of the branch he was tried to making everyone sweat drop.

" **KILL HIM!"** the group shouted

* * *

"OH CRAP!" Koro-shouted ( _Weakness number one, he messes thing up whne he shows off)_ "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Cut it out"

"Well your notes are bound to help sometimes" Kaede said

"That's why I'm writing everything down" Nagisa said

"I'm caught in the ropes!" ( _Weakness number 2, he has a really, really short fuse_ ) "This wasn't what I really had in MIND!" he shouted dodging attacks "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" he shouted jumping onto the roof top of the school building

"HEY! That's no fair get back down here" Okajima exclaimed

"What's the matter can't get up here, oh wait of course not" Koro-sensei taunted ( _Weakness number 3: he's a sore loser)_

'Not in front of Karasuma' they all thought

"We were so close" Kimura snarled. Suddenly Koro-sensei doubled over panted.

"And guess what just for that DOUBLE HOMEWORK!"

"WHAT!" the class shouted as he took off.

"Where's he going?" Mimura asked

"We're getting closer to an answer I can feel it" Kataoka said making the class cheer. Nagisa smiled before shuddered

'That can't be good' he thought

"Keep this up and its only a matter of time" Isogai said making the group cheer

'A bunch of teenagers hyped up about killing, talk about the strangest class ever' Karasuma thought 'But despite that they'll the most positive class in all the school' he observed them cheering

* * *

"So do you think we have a shot?" Kaede asked

"Um, yeah sure" Nagisa said

"What's wrong?"

"Something bad is coming this way" Nagisa said

"What?" Kaede asked

"Something that is not going to be pleasant" Nagisa said

* * *

"This is the target, once your suspension is over, and you join Class-E it will be your job and those of you classmates to kill him" a government official said

"So this rubber knife can kill him huh, doesn't seem liek much" the student said

"Talk to anyone outside the government or Class-E and we will erase your memories" the official said "And yes that knife was made with your target in mind"

"Good, I've always wanted to kill my teacher" the student said stabbing the file on Koro-sensei "This is going to be a lot of fun" he smirked

 **Hey guys Grizz here after a fair while, sorry about that but this is basically taking the anime and manga and adding superheroes whiel changing some of the wording**

 **(*) AH! that asterisk after Yada's dialogue about the flowers. Now in the manga she says it took weeks, while in the anime it was months. And we also get the reveal of Iceman, Songbird and Arsenal in this chapter. Plus Karma's coming**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Karma Time

"I seriously hope that weird feeling was not I thought it was; because last we need right now is him out of control. Heck I don't think **him** and **control** belong together" Nagisa said while in Agent Venom form webslinging over the town while looking for some evidence he wasn't right. Unfortunately he found something. Melted road and burnt walls. "Crap I was right, he's back and he has his powers as well, he must have been hiding them all this time. I need to get to him and stop or at the very least limit him. Otherwise Koro-sensei and Thanos aren't the only threats to this town. And the biggest ones are at school" Nagisa said "I hope things are going to be alright" once he swung off he had just missed someone riding a bike

"Watch out Kunugigaoka Junior High, **Karma's BACK!"** he shouted.

* * *

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One,two, three" the students said

"Good, keep it up" Karasuma said as he was bugged by Koro-sensei

"Ah the sound of students on the field, performing exercises, so peaceful, so militant...

"Make those blade sing, treat each movement as a kill strike!" Karasuma said "So for you, hit the bench pal. PE is now my department"

"But what am I to do?" Koro-sensei asked

"There's a sandbox over there. Have fun"

"You brute, do you have to be insensitive, the kids liked it when I taught them PE anyway"

"Actually sir we didn't" Suguya said

"Hate to say it sir but you do set the bar kind of high" Sugino added

* * *

 _"Alright class, we're going to be doing side steps today, watch closely now" Koro-sensei said_

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" the class said_

 _"We'll start by visualising clones, then we move onto cat's cradle" Koro-sensei said_

 _"That's awesome!" Okajima, Maehara and Sugino said_

 _"Kimura, can you?" Yada asked_

 _"Maybe" he said_

* * *

"While it was cool, like we could keep up with that" Nakamura said

'I could, if I try hard enough' Kimura said

"We're normal human beings, we want to be taught by a normal human" Sugino said

'Like your normal' Koro-sensei said referring to their powers while moping

"Okay that's enough back to work" Karasumsa said

"Are you sure these flimsy little knives are going to do anything?" Maehara asked

"Yes what is it?" Karasuma said

"Should we...um...Should we really be doing this specialised training in front of our teacher?" Maehara questioned

"Whether you are training or studying you need to train the basics, drill them and they will serve you well" Karasuma said

'Okay'

"Isogai, Maehara try to tag me with those knives while coming at me like you want to kill me" Karasuma said "And if you do hit, you guys get to go home for the day"

"RIGHT!" the pair said as they tried a forward stab, only to have it blocked and they flipped over. Once they got back up they tried slashing and cutting moves, all were blocked by Karasuma.

"See, I'm just using the bare minimum and I can fend these two off in my sleep" Karasuma said "They don't have any technique" he added

'This is just...whoa" Nagisa though as they went in for round two. This time Isogai and Maehara nodded and tried using their heroic skill, only to land on their back sides again

"Mercy" Isogai groaned.

* * *

"I you can't hit me, than how can you hit somebody who mark 20, I mean look the guy changed clothes, brewed some tea and built a sand Osaka castle all in the span of thirty seconds" Karasuma said as they saw Koro-sensei in traditional robes with a tea set next to a sand castle that looked like Osaka castle "And that is why we drilled, once the whole class can hit me, you will have a chance. Just do what I tell you as often as I say and you'll become assassins." Karasuma said "Now let me tell you this now PE is not going to be a picnic, we'll be focusing on stabbing, correct use of firearms and anything else you need to succeed"

"Okay" Sugino said

"Alright class dismissed" Karasuma said tightening his tie

"Thank you sir" they all said bowing

"This is awesome, he's scary but at the same time" Yada said

"I know, he wants us to hurt him but at the same time, he'll praise you if you do it right" Kurahashi said

"He's a good coach" Hayami mentioned

"Karsuma, I knew it" Koro-sensei said "You are trying to make them believe you are their favourite teacher!"

"Really, I'm here by assignment, as per the conditions of your contract, all new staff members must be agreed upon by the school board" Karasuma said throwing a knife "Either way this is not a popularity contest, it's an assassination attempt, and my job I'm here to train them to kill you" Karasuma said "Don't forget that target

"I have a name you know, It's Koro-sensei. Given to me by the students, I would much prefer you call me that" Koro-sensei said

* * *

As the bell rang the students were going back to class.

"Man, we have that quiz in sixth period" Sugino complained

"I know why don't they just spend home after gym" Nagisa said before freezing 'I knew it' he though

"Hey Nagisa. Long time no see" a figure said

"Hey Karma" Nagisa said

"No way, Karma's back" Isogai said as he, Maehara, Nakamura, Suguya, Okajima and Fuwa showed up

"What's going on?" Kaede asked "Who's that?"

"Karma Akabane, bad boy genius extraordinaire. He took the small group we had back then to calm him down once he was transferred up here" Fuwa said.

"He has powers to?" Kaede asked

"Dangerous ones" Nagisa said

"KARMY!" Okuda shouted glomping Karma.

"Hey Manami" Karma said hugging her while softly smiling

"That's new" Maehara said as the pair got up

* * *

"And that must be the infamous Karma sensei" Karma said

"Ah, Mr Akabane. Late on your first day back in class is not a good way to impress me or Mr Karasuma" Koro-sensei said showing his wrong face.

"Sorry, kind of tricky getting back into things especially after getting use to sleeping in. Also feel free to call me by my first name" Karma said "So I've heard some good thing about you teach its a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Koro-sensei said shaking Karma's hand; when suddenly his hand was destroyed

"GOTCHA!" Karma said deploying a hidden blade and attempting to stab Koro-sensei with it

"What's with the hidden blade, what does he think he's in Assassin's Creed?" Sugino asked

"Speedy little bastard aren't ya" Karma said shocking the class. "And who would've thought these toys knives would have worked. I chopped one up and taped them onto my hand. straightforward stuff here chief, this is disappointing that something like that can damage you. But nice jump if you don't mind being labelled a chicken" Karma said walking forward. "You scared of me

'He scored a hit on Koro-sensei, he actually hurt him. I need to figure out a way to bring him down hard and fast' Nagisa though

"I hear they gave you the name Koro-sensei because of your unkillable nature. So come on now there is no way that you can be this big of a wimp!" Karma taunted pissing off their teacher

* * *

"Hey Nagisa, what's the deal with him, what with me being new and all" Kaede asked

"We're old friends. The best way to describe him is violent, he was always looking for a fight! Then they transferred him up here, this place isn't just for low grades but also for troublemakers they don't know how to handle as well. And then" Nagisa said

"And then what?" Kaede asked

"He's powers activated" Nagisa said

"Powers?" Kaede asked

"Have you heard of the Ghost Rider's Legend?" Nagisa said

"You mean the spirit of Vengeance who once every century takes a host to help him deal out punishment?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, Karma's this century's model" Nagisa said

"And you fought against him?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, back when we were rookies," Nagisa said

* * *

 _The teams was myself Suguya who went by Robin, Nakamura codenamed Warbird, Isogai, Maehara, and Okajima who wore a red Robin Hood outfit and called himself Speedy. Anyway we found Karma about to burn some Yakuza thugs to cinders when we stepped in_

 _"Piss off" Karma said_

 _"I don't think so" Suguya said spinning his staff out, he wore a red, black, yellow and green attire._

 _"Just back off, Karma this doesn't need to get ugly" Nagisa said looking like a skinnier version of Agent Venom. Karma as Ghost Rider flicked out a chain and wrapped it around Nagisa's leg "Son of a bitch" Nagisa said as he was flung into a wall._

 _"Get him!" Maehara said shrinking down and jumped onto his bike, using it as a spring so the ant size hero could kick Ghost Rider off the bike. When he was kicked off The rider hit the wall behind him._

 _"I've got him" Warbird said firing an energy beam from her hands sending Ghost Rider back a few inches._

 _"Keep him from the bike" Isogai aka Batman said throwing a bat shaped throwing star._

 _"NiCe tRy" Ghost Rider growled as he flicked out red hot chains._

 _"Dodge them" Nagisa said performing a flip kick knocking Karma back._

 _"HEY SOMEONE OUT THERE?" a voice shouted_

 _"SHIT!" Okajima shouted as he fired off an ice arrow. "GET FORGE, WE NEED A PLAN HERE!"_

 _"Don't you think I know that?" Nagisa snapped_

 _"Whoa" the voice said revealing herself to be Fuwa. Ghost Rider noticed her and threw a chain at her._

 _"FUWA" Nagisa shouted_

 _"OH crap!" Fuwa said as the chain passed through her. "Huh, I'm not hurt" she said side stepping seeing no damage was done to her._

 _"No way" Okajima said_

 _"LOOK OUT" a voice said as Okuda without her glasses and hair down, jumped up and stabbed Karma's skull with a psychic blade. "He's down_

 _"I'm sorry you had to do that Manami. Especially to a loved one" Nagisa said_

"After that he sealed his powers and he was suspended. But now Karma has the most potential to be the best assassin in the class" nagisa said

"Whoa" Kaede gasped. The others involved in the fight nodded as Okuda and Karma walked off.

'Stick around chief, I'll show you what it's like to be assassinated' Karma thought.

* * *

The next lesson was hard to focus on because of Koro-sensei punching the wall

"OKAY! THE WALL SURRENDERS!" Okano shouted "WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE A TEST HERE

"plus its er kind of distracting" Mimura said

"Yes, of course" Koro-sensei said

"Are you sure you're about what you are getting to Karma?" Terasaka asked "The octopus is majorly pissed off.

"Dude there is not enough money you can pay me to be in your place" Yoshida said

"If I was you I'd be hiding at home" Muramatsu said

"Of course he's pissed off. Who wouldn't be after an attempt on their life was made. Unless the would be assassin mucked it up and pissed himself in the process.

"I didn't do that" Terasaka said "That kind of thinking is going to get you an asskicking" Terasaka

"NO NOISE DURING A TEST" Koro-sensei said as he indicated the back students "And more talking and I'll assume that cheating is happening"

"No problem there chief. I'll just here quietly and eat my gelato since I'm finished

"No eating in...HEY THAT'S THE GELATO I PICKED UP FROM ITALY!" Koro-sensei said

"My bad, I found in the teacher's room freezer" Karma said

"THIS WON'T DO KARMA!" Koro-sensei shouted "I had to fly through the colder upper atmosphere just to keep it from melting!"

"So what, I mean what are you going to do about?" Karma asked taking a lick of the ice cold treat "Hit me"

"NO! I'll just have to confiscate whatever is left" Koro-sensei said before stepping on anti-sensei ammo 'When did he put these anti-me BB's here?' he mentally asked before dodging Karma again.

"That's twice chief, I'm going to keep on doing, I don't care if class gets disrupted!" Karma said "Kill my parents, kill my little sister, kill whoever. But once you cross that line there is no way you'll ever be a teacher again, you'll be a monster. And personally Chief; I've been waiting to kill a teacher for a while now" he said leaving "He's my test, I know I aced it" Karma said "See ya later Chief" Karma said. After class Koro-sensei took Karma's test and bolted from the classroom. Once he finished marking the test he mused to himself

"That boy what I am going to do with him, he makes me get more Gelato, but he is brilliant, devious but brilliant. I'm going to have to be on my guard. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of baiting me. I am the teacher and his is the student; I mustn't be sloppy around the one. Besides Nagisa and several of the other heroes are on guard around him. I wonder why that is"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Sugino"

* * *

"Catch you Nagisa" Sugino said as the pair separated at the train station. Once Nagisa was walking off he heard something he didn't want to

"Hey isn't that Nagisa?" one of them asked "Getting friendly with the E-Class scum"

"Gross, no wonder his not coming back" the other one said

'Keep it together Nagisa, I know I can kill them with 'that' Nagisa thought

"Did you hear the news now that Akabane's back they shoved him in E-Class" the first one said

"No way, Well I wouldn't be caught dead in Class-E with that psycho

'That's it. They're dead" Nagisa thought before a glass was heard being smashed.

"Well then guess we better kill you right now" Karma said inching the broken bottle near their faces.

"Crap, I rather live thanks, run away" they shouted. Karma smirked before looking back at Nagisa. He knew what nearly happened. It was rare but Nagisa had a ton of darkness in him. Unlike Karma, Nagisa could control that darkness; however when Nagisa got really angry he would lose control of that darkness.

"Hey Nagisa, you take notes on the octopus right?" Karma asked

"Yeah I do, what do you want to know" Nagisa said

"Does Koro-sensei get insulted when you call him an Octopus?"

"No, he always draws himself as an octopus, plus he uses octopus avatars when he's gaming. Plus that one time in his sandbox."

" _I'm trapped in an Octopus Pot!"_ Koro-sensei said

"so no I don't think he gets insult by it at all, in fact I think he loves it"

"That's good, yes that's very good indeed" Karma said

"I know that look, what are you up to Karma" Nagisa said

"I'm Happy Nagisa' really, really happy. At first I just thought he was a monster, but it turns out he's a real teacher. So I am overjoyed with the fact I can finally kill a real life teacher, Oh it will be sweet payback on that last one. Trust me Nagisa this is going to be fun" Karma chuckled.

* * *

"How can my day get any worse, thanks to the miscreant Karma I couldn't pay any gelato from Italy, so that was a wasted trip" Koro-sensei said "And with payday so far away it looks like I'm eating in, good thing there are cooking utensils in the class kitchen" once he reached the room he noticed the look of the class, "Good morning class, what's wrong?" he asked before spying the octopus on his desk.

"Sorry chief I thought it was you, so I killed it" Karma said "Since I stabbed it, I suppose I should get rid of it" he said making the teacher sign pick up the octopus and walk towards the brigand Karma, who was hiding a knife behind his back 'come on chief, come closer and while I won't kill you just yet; I'll make so you wish you were dead, it's more fun watching your spirit die before you do' Karma though before the sounds of drills were heard. In front of him Koro-sensei had his tentacles working as drills, before disappearing and reappearing with a missile and cooking ingredients.

"What?" Karma asked

"Allow me to show you how resourceful these tentacles are and the fire power of this missile. Now I'm not about to let some noob get away with murder well you better think again" Koro-sensei said as some Takoyaki was shoved in Karma's mouth "I get it Karma, you're cranky and your pale complexion means you haven't had a nutritious and delicious breakfast have you, well I'll fix that boyo. Here have some Takoyaki, made fresh" he added "I'm a generous person, so I take care of things, from hungry students, wannabe assassins, teenaged troublemakers. Every time there is an attempt on my life, that is an opportunity for me to play my part. So by all means keep coming at me, by the end of the day if your body and mind aren't sparkling then that means I've failed at my job" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah we'll see chief" Karma muttered earning him a pushed in chair

* * *

"As you can see no matter what we do this number is a remainder, now don't worry I'll show you how do solve it" Koro-sensei said as Karm pulled out a gun only for a flash on yellow to take it from him. Karma could just feel the octopus smiling at him while he was facing the board showing how to do divisionary equations

"Karma it takes for too long to make one of those reach their target. I even had time to make your nails all pretty" the teacher said as Karma now had Takoyaki designs on his nails.

'Oh boy' Nagisa thought dreading what could happen. "this is going to be rough" Later that day in Home Ec Fuwa's group was finishing off the assignment when Koro-sensei came over

"Have you finished your soup Miss Fuwa?" Koro-sensei asked

"I'm not sure we did it right; the soup tastes kinda bitter" Fuwa said

"let me have a taste then" Koro-sensei said

"Or, we could just throw it out and try again" Karma said sending the soup flying,

"Karma always wear an apron while you're cooking in class" Koro-sensei said as Karma was now wearing a pink apron with flowers on it "And drop worry about the soup, I managed to suck it all up with an eyedropper, and I added a pinch of sugar; now try" the teacher said

"Yeah that's better" Fuwa said

'You're playing with fire sir' Nagisa said

"That's adorable on you" Terasaka snikcered

* * *

"Come on man don't let him get you down, we'll tackle it together like usual" Nagisa said "Besides we may need Ghost Rider soon"

"What for?" Karma asked sitting on a branch

"Besides he's not like other teachers" Nagisa said

"You're right he's not like other teachers, that's why I want to kill him on my own" Karma said remember the last teacher he trust

"There you two are" Koro-sensei said "And Karma I feel like I've taken grand care of you today, please keep trying to kill me, there's just so more many ways I can polish you"

"So Chief can I ask you something, you're a teacher right"

"Yes I am"

"And that means you would sacrifice your life for a student's life right"

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't?" Koro-sensei asked

"Awesome" Karma said falling backwards "time to die you bastard"

"KARMA!" Nagisa ran off

'You going to try and save me and get blasted away or just let me die' Karma said ' _You're form 3-E? the one out there, that sucks dude._

 _"You just gained a ticket to Class-E. He was a valedictorian, you think I would let that slide, he's got a bright future and you defended a hopeless case from him! Do you knwo who would bet blamed if he screws the entrance exams?"_

 _"He said he would stand by me" Karma said :So much for that, damn I'm going to die_

 _"I stood by you because of your good grades, but this is unacceptable, sabotage my career and all bets are off, hoe you enjoy it up there because you aren't coming back here" the teacher said with his skin peeling off before Karma thrashed the room_

 _"See what happens when you screw me around you son of a bitch? Vengeance is MINE"_

* * *

Suddenly Karma was caught in a web of yellow.

"That was a close one, but that was a well executed attempt full marks. So let's review if I saved you doing freefall you would have shot me to death, if I saved you at Mach 20 you'd be crushed by the G-Force, but coming underneath with my sticky tentacles

"Is there anything these damn things can't do?"

"Can't shoot me now can you" he laughed sticking his head up through the web "Also you should no **nobody** dies on my watch, especially my students, you got that?"

"Yes sir" Karma said 'I got nothing, he won't die especially the teacher part in him' he smiled

"That was close" Nagisa exhaled 'I nearly went Venom to save his ass'

"What sucks was that was my best chance" Karma said

"Oh, but I've lots of ways to clean you up, don't tell me your this big of a wimp are you?" Koru-sensei asked using his own words.

'I still feel the need to kill him, but something's change for now' Karma thought getting up "No problem Chief, You're still going to be killed"

"That's what I wanted to hear, never give up especial after all this tender loving care" Koro-sensei said smiling with his red circle face

"Anyway let's head home Nagisa, and we'll stop on the way home to grab some grub" Karma said throwing a wallet up and down

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Koro-sensei exclaimed

"Get real Chief you have to stop leaving things in the teacher's lounge

"HAND IT OVER!" Koro-sensei said

"Okay" Karma said throwing back making the octopus check inside of it

"Hey this is empty" Koro-sensei said

"call it charity" Karma snickered

"Charity, Charity for WHAT!? the honour of withstanding your troublemaking you Robin Hood, of all the nerve!" Koro-sensei said

'Well at least he's on our side for now. But who knows what tomorrow will bring"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Okuda said over her phone

"Just tried to kill Chief" Karma said

"No I got that part, I mean the part where you swan dived off a branch over a cliff" Okuda frowned

"It was okay sweety, you know I could have used my chains to get out of there"

"Again, NOT the issue, the issue here is you could have died. What would your parents think, what would your siblings think. Did you even think what I would have thought?" Okuda asked tearing up

"I'm sorry I was angry at the Octopus"

"I swear if we were face to face I would slap the red out of your hair!" Okuda said

"Love you too" Karma said

"I'm serious Karma, please don't ever do that again" Okuda cried

"I promise" Karma said "I'll be over soon"

"okay, and can you pick up some ice cream" Okuda request

"Sure, I'll get your favourite: Tropicana Passion" Karma smiled

"Okay bye,

"Aishiteru" Karma said

"Aishiteru too" Okuda whispered

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with Karma's entry into ACH, plus yes I made him and Okuda cannon early. WHy because Why not I like these two, number two on my top 5 OTP, Nagikae being first of course.**

 **Now I have to Assassination Classroom Second Season (that's what the opening titles were) has started and it is just as funny as I remember the first season being. Now I think they're going to this season with either Nagisa's or Kaede's arc to end it because that would around 70 chapters, which was the same amount of chapters adapted in the first season. The new OP is better than the second but not quite as good as the first. But who cares the anime is BACK! WOOHOO! Let the good times roll**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Adult Time

"Ah yes PAYDAY! Tim for junk" Koro-sensei said

"Couldn't agree more sir" Kimura said

"I forgot you have speed based powers; so your calorie intake is a lot higher than that of your classmates" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah, but there are those of us with problems about our powers, the worse one is Nagisa, we think he is faster something. He has told us in the past he's power is darkness" Kimura said

"I see, that could be a problem" Koro-sensei said

"Anyway I'll see you at clash" Kimura said becoming The Flash and racing off.

"Stop it" a girlish voice said "They're expecting me at my new school."

"So you're a teacher huh?" a thug asked

"Want to help teach us?" another one of the thugs said

"I believe you boys are in need of a lesson about treating woman" Koro-sensei said

"What?" the thugs asked.

"Lesson 1, what you're cars says about you is everything" Koro-sensei said wrapping the car in pink ribbon while adding a rose and bow

"Why pink?" the thugs freaked out

"Lesson 2...there is no second lesson" he said throwing the ribbon away "Are you okay?" he asked the woman

"Those who say chivalry is dead are wrong, thank you for your unforgettable kindness" the woman said "Do you happen to knwo where Kungigaoka Juniour high is"

* * *

"Meet the most recent addition to the Class-E staff" Karasuma said

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Irina Jelavic" Irina said bubbly

'HOME RUN, what a knock out" Sugino said

"Knockers more like it" Okajima commented

"Who else finds it weird she's into Koro-sensei" Kataoka said

"A little bit" Okano said

"She's going to be your new English and foreign language instructor" Karasuma said "No hard feelings I hope she's quite qualified

"None at all"

"She's into Koro-sensei, its kinda cute since she seems nice right?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, plus we can use this as a way to gain intel on how to kill him" Nagisa said with his notebook ready "He's thrown off by her, is it because he's not human and she is or it is because she's a woman we just need to see what colour infatuation is' Nagisa thought as their teacher became a neon pink light

'HE'S CHECKING HER OUT!' the guys all thought

"Well he likes curves which is kinda obvious" Nagisa said jotting down ( _weakness number 5: BOOBS!)_

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked

"Nothing" Nagisa said

"Uh huh" Kaede said not believing him.

"I can't enough of you, those dark beady likes, those gelatinous arms"

"Oh my" Koro-sensei said

'Don't fall for it she's trouble!' Okano though

'Like anyone would fall for you' Nakamura thought glaring

'You're being played!' Kataoka thought

* * *

"Go on pass the ball" Koro-sensei encouraged as he played soccer with the kids.

"I thought I would need all the usual tricks" Irina said smoking "Seduction looks like it works quite well on him"

'Irina Jelavic, a master assassin; intelligent, beautiful and multilingual. No matter where they're from no one can resist her charms, while she is well guard she is the author for infiltration and approach not to mention seduction' Karasuma mentally recounted "As good as you are we can't have you dropping into this and expect the usual to work, I know your use to deep uncover assassinations, but this time you actually have to teach  
"Like I'll be here long enough, I'm a professional and the octopus will be six feet under before lunch" she said

* * *

"Pass and KILL" Karma said kicking the ball before firing off a round whcih Koro-sensei dodged.

"Pass" Koro-sensei said

"Pass and KILL" Okano said going for a knife thrust

"YOOHOO Koro-sensei" Irina said, this made Nagisa's spine tingle.

'A bad feeling or something else?' he asked himself

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything sweetie

'YOU KIND OF ARE!' the girl mentally shouted

"Mr Karasuma said you have a top speed of Mach 20, I just had to see it," Irina flirted with him

"He might be overselling it" Koro-sensei said

"I hate to ask but I was also hoping you could get me some Vietnamese Coffee, I've just had a craving for it, and I thought while I'm teaching the student you could get it for me"

"Of course Môn Cherie, I know this perfect little place in Vietnam" he said taking off before the bell rang, Suddenly Irina dropped the love struck act

"Time for class Irina-sensei" Isogai said "shouldn't we be going in?"

"Whatever knock yourself out" she said lighting a cigarette. "but make it study hall I need some peace and quiet, also don't call me sensei when the octopus isn't around. Also don't use my first name. While he is around call me Miss Jelavic" Irina said shocking the students. Some were about ready to use their powers on her. However a certain...smartass just had to push her buttons

"Sure thing Misssssssss YellaBitch" Karma said

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she shrieked

"You heard, so pro, let us tell you, there is no way you can take down the Octopus solo. Take it from us we've tried" Karma said

"This is an adult's game and your saplings; so take note. By the you're Nagisa Shiota right" Yellabitch said

"Yeah" Nagisa said as he's bad feeling was back, Suddenly he was pulled into a 30-hit combo deep kiss by the woman making him go limp. Shocking the class!

"You have some information on the Octopus I need, if you could come to the faculty lounge and tell I would forever be grateful" Yellabitch said

'why you conniving little' Kaede thought

"That also goes for the rest of you snot nose punks, tell me what you got and I'll let you go home while this nice gentlemen do it for you" Yellabitch said "This is what separates the pros from the rookies boys and girls connections and technique, now piss off. But first a warning get in my way and you die" she added

'what a fucking bitch!' Nagisa thought

"You okay man?" Maehara asked

"Please tell me you copped a feel" Okajima said

"Kind of hard not too" Nagisa said

"So what now?" Kataoka asked, unaware that the snipers were talking with Takebayashi.

"Ritsu prepare our gear. I want to go one on one with this bitchy bimbo" Hayami said

"Roger, Black Widow gear ready"

* * *

'This is my first assignment in which is to kill a creature, everything should be in order, thanks to the kid's intel I know what I'm working with" Yellabitch said winking in a flirty manner at Nagisa who got the shiver

' _A couple of us has destroyed some tentacles, which regenerates while he dodges our gunfire, maybe you take them all out and he's easier to kill. If you're planning to get close to him ditch the smoke. Dude's a bloodhound even though he lacks a nose" Nagisa recounted_

'This will be a cakewalk, I have an airtight strategy for I am the one and only Irina Jelavic, the closer, the go to gal. I walk in between the rain-

"Yo Yellabitch, are you going to teach us anything?" Maehara asked

"Yeah come on Yellabitch" Nakamura deadpanned

"No disrespect Yellabitch, but aren't you a teacher?" Suguya asked

"IXNAY ON THE BITCHAY, My name is Jela **vic!** understand JELABITCH is what I'll be if you get it wrong, let's review Jela- **V** -vic. Bite your lower lip and start humming. Practice quietly for an hour so that way I won't have to put up with you" Jelabitch said

'Worse lesson ever' the class growled.

* * *

"I understand you've brought in a shady trio, why wasn't I briefed about it?" Karasuma said, unaware that Maehara was in his Ant-man form listening in.

"Don't judge them by their covers, they're not to mention so in love with they'll do anything for me. Its nearly showtime so sit back and watch" Jelabitch smugly said

"She's up to something, Black Widow you in position yet?" Ant-Man asked

"Nearly, good things she wasn't subtle about where she wanted to do it" Hayami said. When Jelabitch was on her tablet, Okano used her wasp form to find out where Jelabitch was laying the trap and notified Hayami.

"I have return mademoiselle with that Indian Chai you asked for" Koro-sensei said

"Dude's a dumbass" Ant-man said jumping onto an ant

"You're amazing, now my afternoon tea will now be fabulous, Now I have a tiny question, can we meet out in the shed when PE is on?" she sweetly asked

"Oh my, how can I say no, I will be then with certaintea, get it certaintea, because the Chai you see"

While the kids were shooting Mimura spotted the teacher

"Oh come on seriously" he groaned

"He's fallen hard for her" Suguya sighed

"I can't watch it anymore" Maehara groaned "You think he would have more sense"

"Y500 the bitch is bitten by a Black Widow" Nagisa said

"No bet, of course it's going to happen" Kaede said

"Mr Karasuma sir, I get she's a pro, but she's not easy to get along with" Kataoka said

"I know, but the higher up thinks she premium, and I believe them given what she came up with in such time" Karasuma said watching as the shed closed "Where' Hayami?"

"Bathroom" Chiba said

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about Irina sweetheart" Koro-sensei gushed

'Infiltration is something that requires flexibility and finesse' she though "Koro-sensei I can't stand it anymore, you might think me I'm harlot, but I can't control myself around you, it drives me with longing" she said acting cutesy

'This is making me feel sick' Hayami said from the rafter in a black skintight leather outfit with high tech gauntlets and a red hourglass beltbuckle. She also had her hair down

"Oh my, um, er will yes I mean um" Koro-sensei stuttered

"I am a bad woman?" she asked 'That's right keep them there, on my chest and not around the room. I spent all of last night fixing this place up. All for you dirty boy, all for you' she thought

* * *

"This is what you want right" Jelabitch said

"I don't think ere we should do it here" Koro-sensei

'See yah stupid' Irina though "Relax cutie, I'll be out in my birthday suit soon" she said

"BIRTHDAY SUIT" Koro-sensei exclaimed as he was shot at.

'Big guns and live ammo: M61 Vulcan, M134 Minigun, M249 Para. Enough speed and firepower to annihilate a small army, keep the I'll stick to the real stuff because I'm a pro thank you very much, assassination complete in 4...3...2...O' she thought before Hayami as the Black Widow jumped behind her cover and socked her in the mouth as the gunfire stop

"Oops sorry Bitch" Black Widow said as she smacked JelaBitch around

"Little brat!" Jelabitch said side kicikng him

"Huh what's going on back there?" Koro-sensei asked

"Training sir" Hayami saluted before reverse roundhousing the bitch.

"Oh by the way Irina 'darling' your attempt failed, you see the lead melts in my body making it completely useless. Not to mention I knew they were there thanks to their body odour. So look at my face and find out why I could tell that"

"You have four eyes" Jelabitch gasped

"Actually the top ones are nostrils" Koro-sensei said "Thanks to which I noticed the metallic scent in the air and the fact these three haven't bathe. Plus Miss Hayami is wearing a new perfume, consisting of: mixed berries, caramel, honey and Sandalwood, chocolate, patchouli and praline if I'm not mistaken"

"You have a nose?" Hayami asked "Who knew" she shrugged slugging Jelbitch again

"That's it" Jelabitch shouted punching Hayami.

"YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT" Jelabitch shouted

"stand down I've got this" Black Widow said as she kicked Jelabitch out of teh shed.

* * *

"You think that's going to work?" Jelabitch asked pulling out her 1866 Derringer pistol. Hayami smirked as two prongs extended from her gauntlet.

"NO but this will" Black Widow said applying the prongs to the bitch's gun.

"What the bitch asked getting shocked. Once she dropped the gun Black Widow went in with a haymaker but that was intercepted and she was smacked away by Jalbitch.

"I thought that would have landed" Black Widow groaened

"Then what about this?" Jelabitch asked as she slammed Black Widow into the ground.

"You're done" Black Widow growled as she elbowed her in the stomach forcing her off of the redhead and into the tentacles. "Have fun"

* * *

Suddenly Class-E was nervous as their teacher was just pulled into the shed after the Black widow punched her.

"COME ON!" Nagisa said leading Maehara, Okajima, Mimura and Yada

"Koro-sensei" the group said

"Did you touch them?" Okajima asked

"Ah that was relaxing, too bad I couldn't be really throughout" the tentacled teacher said "But class isn't going to teach itself is it?" he asked as Maehara and Yada helped up Black Widow

"What happen in there?" Nagisa asked "WHOA, you changed her into retro gym clothes!"

"The explanation of the things he did to this body would take longer than he took to do them, He loosened up my back and shoulders, he did a lymphatic oil massage with slime, a change of clothes just for kicks, and that thing he did with his tentacles" Jelabitch said relaxed

"What thing?" they asked

"What is she implying Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked

"Um well...adults have certain needs they have to take care of" Koro-sensei said looking away with an :| emoticon

'That's the shadiest answer ever, plus what's with the emoticon face?" Nagisa mentally asked

"Come on Class is about to start so back to it" Koro-sensei said

"Yes sir" they all said

"And Hayami, please change back into your school uniform, not that that's looks not flattering on you

"Unbelievable, I have never faced such humiliation in my entire life! That's it the octopus is dead!" Jelabitch scowled

* * *

The next time the bitch took Class-E all she was doing as scowling

'If that yellow squirming monster thinks I'm all out of ideas, he's got it coming' she thought using her tablet PC besides the shitty Wi-Fi "What's with the Wi-Fi"

"I know my pride would be killed if my plans went tits up, with its knickers showing" Karma said

"Karma" Okuda scolded him

"Excuse miss, do you my with we swap you out with Koro-sensei so we can be taught we have entrance exams" Isogai said

"Give me a break, the world's about to end and your worried about entrance exams, that must be nice not knowing your ass from a hole in the grounds, give it up, people with a future are the ones to take entrance exams, which is not any of you lot" the bitch "How about this, forget the studying and I'll give you a portion of the bounty money, about a million each, that will be more money than you see in one life time" she smirked before something smacked into the blackboard

"Get out" Maehara said as he glared at the bitch

"What?" Jelabitch asked as the class death glared at her

"Now you're just a bitch" Maehara shouted

"Give us Koro-sensei back!" one of the girls said

"That's it! I will make you regret your birthday" Jelabitch shouted

"TRY US BITCH!" Suguya said

"Your boobs are way too big to be a teacher's" Kaede said while holding a sign saying 'no big boobs'

"Seriously, that's your complaint?" Nagisa asked taking cover from the paper balls, pencil cases, erasers and pen. "Wait was that a baseball" he thought while Karasuma growled while holding his head.

* * *

"Someone should smack the piss out of those little brats" Jelabitch shouted slamming her hands on the desk "I'm too finer woman to be one up by them they were be lucky just to lick the mud off of these stilettos!"

"Are you done?" Karasuma asked typing away on his laptop "Just in case you didn't notice those honey those kids don't agree with your assessment. so if your sticking around for round two, you march back in there suck it up and apologise to them"

"WHAT, I will not be doing that, I'm an assassin not some babysitter teaching them their ABC's" Jelabitch said

"Just come with me" Karasuma said. Once they found their target he was lounging around with a pile of text books and using various writing tools.

"Every since I've been here during sixth period he pours through those books and writes out test questions" Karasuma said

"As fast as he is, you think he would be finish by now" Jelabitch commented

"They're customized to each student, he uses each students strengths and weaknesses and take them into consideration and hands out a test for each student

"No doubt Chiba has Spatial relations to to a 't' so here's a little lateral thinking kickstarter" Koro-sensei said

"He's incredibly smart with an IQ of the charts and he puts most of our arsenal to shame, he's dangerous and contradictory but his a damn fine teacher" Karasuma said walking to the front of the classroom, "Now take a look at those kids"  
"You mean the way they goof off?" Jelabitch asked

"No, that's what I call Assassination Badminton, its used as a training to help hone in their accuracy and knife skills and hand eye co-ordination. Everyone here has two roles: Teacher and Target, Student and Assassin. It's a bizarre environment the target has made here where no one can be classed as one type or role, nor is it a place is for easy answers and tidy resolutions; so if you can't make it here as Teacher and Assassin then you should head for home" Karasuma said making Jelabitch realise something "If you want to stick at it, just remember to respect those kids"

* * *

"Oh great the bitch's class is next" Kaede huffed.

"This is certainly going to be interesting" Hayami said as Jelabitch walked in and wrote something on the board

'Now you're bullshiting me" the guys asked

"What word has been modified by Incredible, please read it aloud" Jelabitch said

"You are incredible in bed" the class said, the girls were blushing a bit

"You knwo this one again" Jelabitch instructed

"You are incredible in bed" the class read again

"I once took out an American VIP literally, thanks to my feminine charms and grace I got close to him, 'You are incredible' he told and then the poor fool feel head over heels for me. So in thsi case You is modified by the word incredible"

'Back up this is the stuff you teach junior high students, what the hell do you teach high schoolers?" Nagisa asked

"To learn grammar, you need to see how it works in the real world, like a full immersion into another language. The easiest way to do that is by taking a lover that speaks a different language. Look I know grammar is boring and tedious but it underpins our communicational skills. But in my line of work and everyday life it is neccasary, whether its English, French, Portuguese, Russian all people have this need to express our feelings which is way the stuff is important. Now while risqué the example I will be using are true both said by and said to me while out in the field" Jelabitch said "One day you will either hear this stuff or use this stuff"

"Communication" Nakamura and Okajima thought picturing Jack Sparrow and Tomb Raider.

* * *

"Look if you think is stupid and doesn't work I'll switch with the calamari, I can't help you like he can, He'll help you on the entrance exams which is not with value, I'll only be able to teach you the conversational arts, so I'm sorry about being a bitch" Irina said "is that on the level with you guys?" she asked shyly making everyone

"First you were about to murder us now you've wimped out on us" Karma said

"You're a better teacher with this attitude" Maehara smiled

"I guess we shouldn't call you miss Jelabitch anymore" Okano smiled

"Are you okay with me being a teacher" Jelabitch gasped

"Well we didn't get off on the right foot with that nickname someone gave you" Karaoke said glaring at a whistling Karma

"Maybe not but we got to call her something" Okano said

"What about Hellabitch?" Karma asked

"What about just calling me Miss Irina, I wouldn't be opposed to that" Jelabitch said

"Sorry Miss but the Bitch is sticking" Maehara snickered

"not that it isn't a pretty name but Miss Irina isn't as fun as Hellabitch!" Okano cheered

"Maybe Bitch-sensei is classy: Kurahashi said  
"Good idea, welcome to Class-E Bitch Sensei" Karma smirked

"That's it you hellions are so dead" Bitch-sensei screamed.

* * *

"She's settling in quite nicely" Koro-sensei said

"More or less" Karasuma grunted

"Do you know who I am, so help me I will end you" Bitch-sensei said as Karasuma pulled a gun

"Thank you for bringing her here, she might be a diamond in the rough, but she is a welcomed addition to our little academic family" Koro-sensei said walking "Who better to teach the language arts like a globetrotting temptress of an assassin" Koro-sensei said "Now time for some mental gymnastics"

'No way; you did not see this coming. Whenever he's asked about his motives teaching here he dodges the question, but he's turned this place into a perfect place to train for assassinations and life. Bastard's got us dancing to his fiddle"

"YOU WANT BITCH, I'LL BE THE BIGGEST BITCH YOU'VE SEEN!" Bitch sense shouted

"You're cute when you're angry" Kurahashi giggled

"NO I AM NOT!" Bitch sensei said

"No doubt he knows what he's doing" Karasuma smiled.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with episode 4's adaption featuring Hayami as the Black Widow and Irina's first appearance, who is the only one in Class-E who doesn't have an alter ego. Yes Kaede has one but it will be revealed later so have fun guessing. Also the perfume Koro-sensei said Hayami said is based upon the actual Marvel's Avenger Black Widow perfume.**

 **Ah AC-Anime you skipped a character's arc again. why do you skip over what could be single episode story arcs so we've skipped Maehara, Kataoka and Takebayashi; so they better be OVA. But hey you did the tentacle clue so good job.**

 **Now I will unfortunately skip Okuda's chapter with the poisons, why simple. Karasuma's powers will be introduced and if I have time I'll add what I can before doing the assembly stuff.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Exam time

The sound of flesh of hitting leather filled the room as Nagisa was training once again in the early morning before heading to school like he did every Wednesday

"Keep your guard up" a voice said

"Got it Matt-sensei" Nagisa said tightening his guard before he attacked again

"So you got anything interesting on at school today?" Matt said as he ran his hand over the brail sheets in front of him.

"Humiliation and ridicule abounds" Nagisa groaned

"Assembly day?" Matt asked "You know I could look into all of this stuff for you" he added

"Matt-sensei not only are you a great boxing coach, but you're a great lawyer thought I doubt you can make Class-E's lives better through the law" Nagisa panted before getting a drink

"You never know" Matt smiled before feeling his watch "Time for work"

"That means it's time for school for me" Nagisa said

"And remember to grab Breakfast this time" Matt said

"Will do" Nagisa said

* * *

Nagisa finally arrived at his class after finishing a piece of onigiri he had gotten for breakfast he saw Karasuma and Koro-sensei standing out on the field,

"Morning Nagisa, training again?" Kataoka asked walking up to him

"Yeah, what's up with those two?" Nagisa asked

"Not sure" Kataoka said, once the two got closer they saw a device on Karasuma's wrist.

"What is that?" Nagisa asked

"So tell me Octopus, are you ready?" Karasuma asked

"go ahead, make my tentacles!" Koro-sensei laughed

"MAGNA POWER!" Karasuma shouted as he placed a key on his left wrist into the device on his right, soon a bright light shone before dying off a moment later. Standing where Karasuma was a man dressed in modernized knight armour with silver lining around the armoured piece, in the chest was a blue hexagon shaped crystal, bands on gold with a black zig-zag was located on his shoulders and belt. Finally he had what appeared to be bull horns on his helmet and a section where three 'm's were layered on top of each other, each one shorter than the last

"Magna Defender ready" Karasuma said

"Nice suit, but it won't work" Koro-sensei said

"Oh don't worry it will work" Magna Defender said drawing his sword. He looked at the Octopus, he ran forward and tried slashing at the yellow target.

"Can't hit me, can't hit me, can't hit" Koro-sensei taunted

"Try this" Magna Defender said jumping into the air before generating lightning with his blade before somersaulting into the air. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" Koro-sensei said

"Indeed, next time" Karasuma said powering down.

'What was that' Kataoka asked

'That power, could it be, Project Taurus' Nagisa thought 'An exo-power armour themed after the bull and knight and capable of lightning generation. So they're not messing around anymore'

"Time to start today's inferno, Today's assembly day" Kataoka said

"I know" Nagisa groaned

* * *

At lunch time that day the Class-E started down the mountain. Nagisa was thinking about what happened with Okuda. Koro-sensei had the chemist help him gain a new form.

'That form, that slime is similar to the source of my powers, only he was silver while mine was pitch black. But something else is troubling me' Nagisa thought before a warning reaction trigger "MOVE!" Nagisa shouted as they dodged a boulder.

"Remind me to skewer them!" Kanzaki said a little while later

"Come on let's get a move on. If late once again who knows what punishment they'll think up" Isogai said

"Last time it was flower bed duty, that was annoying" Okajima said

"That blew, those things are the size of house" Maehara groaned

"Why are you bitching, we did all the work" Isogai snapped

"I was moral support" Maehara chuckled

"Why does this crap happen to us?" Okano cried out

"Well, when life gives you rotten lemons" Nagisa said becoming Agent-Venom

"Kick its ass" Maehara said becoming Ant-man

"You know it" Mimura said covering himself in ice

"You know it" Okajima said pressing a button on his watch, which changed him into Arsenal.

"Oh yeah" Okano said turning into the Wasp.

"Guys we'll clear the way" Agent-Venom said

"Got it" Kataoka said

"Arsenal, Iceman the bridge is out. Get to it guys" Ant-Man said as he observed the area from his mount.

"I'm on it" Arsenal said using an explosive tipped arrow to break apart the boulders.

"This is going to be cool" Iceman said using his ice powers to freeze the rubble in place as a bridge.

"Go" Isogai said as the class rushed over the make shift bridge.

* * *

"Arsenal, Iceman deal with the snakes. Ant-Man, Wasp you guys get the bees" Agent Venom said

"ROGER!" the other heroes said

"Thanks for doing this Nagisa" Isogai said

"No worries, now move!" Agent Venom said as the group moved on. Looking for an straggler Agent Venom moved on as well.

"Snake's a taken care of" Arsenal said

"WHAT?" Kurahashi asked

"we just used a little cold to put them to sleep" Mimura said

"Okay, here we go on, Hey Buzzby, back in line" Ant-Man said as the class safely got through the bees thanks to Ant-Man.

* * *

Once they were down the mountain and lined up the main campus walked in

'Scumbags' Terasaka thought

"Yo Nagisa you made it, have a nice trek down the mountain, loser" the usual Class-D dickwad said

'Oh boy, keep chilled Nagisa' Isogai thought.

'I hate this, if only we could show them' Nagisa thought

"I'm proud to be your dean, for you are the shining elite of this nation, but don't get comfortable, let Class-E remind you of that" the dean said as the students started laughing "Now, now let's not laugh at their expense. Oh my was that out loud?" he asked

"YEAH IT WAS YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE FUCKING GO THROUGH!" Nagisa said before becoming Agent Venom and shooting the dean.

"Hey Nagisa, where's Karma?" Suguya asked bringing Nagisa out of daydream 'Another one, man. How long until he lets it all go?'

"He's ditching" Nagisa replied.

"What is he crazy?" Suguya asked

"No he knows what will happen, he just doesn't care, I wish I had his grades otherwise I might just be thrown out" Nagisa commented

"Ain't that the truth" Suguya said

* * *

"Now a word from the student council" a girl announced, Karasuma walked over and introduced himself to one of the other teachers, he was polite and intense

"Who's that?" a student asked

"He looks too cool to be a teacher" another said

"You too, awesome" Kurahashi said getting his attention, what he saw gave him a heart

"Now its total stylish" Nakamura said "Hey Mr K, check it out"

"We decorated our knife cases" Kurahashi said gleefully

"They're totes adorable, now put them away, we're supposed to be on the DL meaning the other can't know about them." Karasuma said

"Okay" the girls said

"I thought heroes were suppose to keep secrets" Karasuma muttered

"How did?" they gasp.

"He's the new teacher for Class-E?" the first student said

"Guess he likes the direct approach." a second student said

"How come the main campus teachers aren't that hot?" a third student said, this made them all growl at the Class-E because whispers and gasps of 'whoa' were heard as Bitch-sensei strutted in to the room. Even the teachers were flabbergasted

"Who is the bodacious foreign chick." a male said

"Man, she was on all four five minutes ago, and now she's working the scene like it was nothing" Sugino smirked

'Slow down I'm dying' Bitch-sensei gasped and wheezed

"Quick recovery" Nagisa said

"Don't tell me she's a teacher in Class-E as well" a student said

* * *

"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked

"Don't pull rank on me, I'm a teacher like you." Irina said

"So you're embracing your role as well" Karasuma said

"I'm just scoping out the school, what's wrong with that" Bitch said "Hello cutie no one said. Ah Nagisa"

"Yes Bitch sensei?" Nagisa asked

"The octopus isn't around give me some dirt on what new info you got about the ooey gooey bastard's weak points and I'll make sure you like your reward"

"I haven't gotten anything new lately" Nagisa said

"Come on now sweetheart, dish or I'll smother you" Irina whispered in a seductive manner

"Stop it Bitch-sensei, I'm being surrounded by your big boobs" Nagisa said, only to be saved by Karasuma.

* * *

"Now as you can see on the handout all the student council events are planned out" the student council president said

"Wait did we get one?" Okajima asked making Okano shake her head

"Excuse me sir, we didn't get the handouts" Isogai said

"That's weird I thought we had one for everyone, I'm guessing Class-E will have to memorise it off their neighbours, but hey I think you guys need the mental exercises anyway" the president said

'That's it one more, just one more insult to my friends and I'm ripping your head off and shoving' Nagisa thought

"Nagisa quickly here" Kaede said handing him some chocolate,

'Thanks Kaede" he said quickly eating it. For some reason whenever Nagisa eats a bit of chocolate he calms down.

"What a little prick" Bitch-sensei said as a gust of wind appeared.

"There you go Isogai" Koro-sensei said arriving in a poor disguise

"Oh come on" Karasuma gasped

"That should take of that, all you have a hand written copy now don't you?" Koro-sensei asked

"Yes we do sir" Isogai said before turning to the stage "We have some now sorry"

"What, when...okay who's the wise guy who ruined our fun?" the president asked before continuing

"Someone got a little lonely" Nagisa chuckled

"I thought you agreed we couldn't allow the students to see you, what part of top secret don't you get?" Karasuma asked before Bitch snuck behind him

"Chill, my disguise is flawless, no one will be the wiser" Koro-sensei said as the bitch tried to kill until Karasuma lead her off.

"Oh well, she never quits" Maehara laughed

* * *

"We'll go on ahead" Sugino said

"Yeah I'll just grab a drink and catch you up there" Nagisa said heading for the vending machine

"Hey Nagisa, you feeling proud" Takada the glasses wearing Class-D prick said "Acting like you're having the time of your lives"

"You losers ever hear of respect, laughing during assembly isn't cool" Tanaka, a chubby Class-D prick said

"If I was an E-Classer I would keep my head down and my mouth shut" Takada said

"Yeah, and I sure as hell wouldn't be finding anything funny enough to laugh at" Tanaka said before Nagisa just looked dumbfounded

"What's with the face?" Takada asked

"This entire system is a farce" Karasuma said about to intervene when a tentacle was placed on his shoulder

"Easy now, he may not look like it but that boy has everything under control. My students can handle bullies"

"You got something to say you loser scumbag, well spit it out before I kill you" Tanaka said grabbing his shirt

"Really, like you even know who to kill someone let alone have the balls to do so" Nagisa said "Come on then" he added making the pricks let go of him. Nagisa walked off

"See what did I tell you" Koro-sensei said "My students know better than to roll over and show their bellies to some two bit bullies"

"That's what worries me" Karasuma said

* * *

"Alright students time for us to start" Koro-sensei said

"Start what exactly?" the class asked

"Studying for mid-terms, duh duh duh, I'm making this a supersonic study, WHOA look out now" Koro-sensei said as he started to go fast enough to split into clones "My doubles will provide customised one on one studying in the areas where you need help"

"man this sucks balls, he seriously has to where a headband for each subject he helps with" Terasaka said before noticing the Koro-sensei clone he had was wearing a Naruto Headband "WHY DO I HAVE NARUTO?!" Terasaka shouted

"Because you need all the ninja help you can get" Koro-sensei smirked "believe it

"Hey sir, doesn't this drag you down?" Nagisa asked

"Not to worry I have a clone outside so I can recharge before continuing" Koro-sensei said before hsi face wrapped "Karma! no assassination attempts while I'm teaching you for the exams!"

"Sorry chief" Karma said

"Okay then" Koro-sensei said "So are you getting the content Nagisa?"

"Yes sir" Nagisa said.

* * *

After School Takebayashi check his phone. he frowned

"Mimura, Fuwa, Suguya we've got trouble and I thing you three should handle it" he said

"Got it Forge" the trio said changing into their hero gear and teleported to the site. Shadowcat looked about

"Iceman, extinguish that fire, Nightwing help me evacuate the building" she said tapping a screen on her gauntlets. "Forge we should have it out soon okay?"

"Got it" Takebayashi said.

"We got a problem" Iceman said

"What is it?" Shadowcat asked

"Take a look" Iceman said

"What is that?" Shadowcat asked

"Shit" Nightwing said looking at the screen. "An incendiary device, and it looks like it's about to go off"

"I'll handle it" Shadowcat said charging in.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Nagisa" Koro-sensei said as he entered the staffroom to see a man destroying a Rubik's cube.

"Ah Koro-sensei, I'm sorry we haven't met before" the man said

"This guy says his the principal of the school" Bitch-sensei said

"He is, which makes him our boss" Karasuma said making Koro-sensei panic

"Welcome to Class-E, any chance of me getting a small raise, I've been using a few different copies of myself to help"

"I would have paid my respect before now, but I was sidetracked. Mr Karasuma and the Department of Defence painted a vivid picture about you, now I can't say I fully understand but I will say this if I can be frank; you seem to be in the midst of a struggle to be the hero or being the villain" Asano said

'Hero, villain what is going on here?' Nagisa asked spying on them

"But no matter; such thing men like myself to figure out, I'm not if the position to do anything, that job I must leave to others, barring harm to my school your little assassins can do what they like. I've been given many reasons to turn a blind eye

'Yeah like being paid off' Nagisa thought

"thank you for your co-operation" Karasuma said

"that's quite a respectable attitude, I find that quite handsome in a man"

"Your comments flatter me ma'am. However that is not why I am here" he said "Even thought I can carte blanch to do what must be done, I have to think of the future, like what will happen to my school when Koro-sensei is assassinated, and for that Class-E must continue to play its role in the grand scheme "

'I'm not liking this" Nagisa thought

"Interesting, so you are tell me students with rock bottom grades and no prospects serve a function do they?" Koro-sensei said with a slight edge in his voice

"They do, tell do you know of the worker ant theory, in any group 20% will be hard workers, 20% will slack off and the 60% will be in the middle, now imagine a group with no middle ground where its 95% hard workers and 5% slackers, that is what Class-E is, that 5%

'Bullshit, not all of us could control what happened in our lives which in turn affected our grades you pompous asshole.

"Is the slackers are stigmatised, the ratio is feasible and those in the middle will work harder so they won't be placed in with the slackers and losers"

'What are you calling us, you wants this to happen to us. BIG MiStAkE pAl!" Nagisa thought as his own darkness started to seep through

"Very logical, and of course if the 5% isn't kept down, the incentive disappeared." Koro-sensei said

* * *

"Exactly, just today I received an alarming message from a D-Class teacher, it seemed one of your students glared at their superiors and they in turn felt threatened.

"Interesting I seem to remember seeing it the other way around, my student was attacked and then proceeded to call their bluff" Koro-sensei said

"Regardless, this confidence to do so stems from the assassination attempts on you which is to be expected. The issue is that an E-Classmate try to defy his better, and that means I cannot let such insolence stand" Asano said glaring at their teacher

'If you only knew what I know about those kids you would be pissing your silk trouser, you bloody wanker" Koro-sensei thought

"As his teacher you are expected to remind the student in question where he stands" Asano said walking away "And Koro-sensei you have a second to solve this puzzled

"Eep" Koro-sensei said using his speed to try and solve the puzzle only to be tangled up in it

"what's going?" Nagisa thought

"I see you speed is up to the hype and why most attempts on your life are futile, keep in mind that not everything can be solved by speed, now if you excuse me" Asano said leaving and bumping into Nagisa "Hello there, study hard won't you" he smiled before walking off.

'In that mere instant it was like my training as a hero and assassin was nothing, and I felt like a regular kid again, one with no future.

'Now I'm pissed' Koro-sensei seethed

"as a target as Koro-sensei is practically invincible, most assassins have their work cut out trying to kill him. As a teacher he is vulnerable to the whims of those above him, whims like Kunugigaoka Junior High principal Gakuho Asano." Karasuma thought "He's a shrewd man who in his first decade here single handily made this school a top tier school, if you work here it's impossible to get around his vision of order, that includes us and you" he said as Koro-sensei broke the puzzle.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, as you can see I thought I might make more clones of me" Koro-sensei said as he had three per person, the clones cosplay as characters from Bleach, Dragonball Z, Toriko and others.

"This is getting out of hand" Nagisa said 'I guess the principal really got to him yesterday'

"Thinking caps on its starting time"

"Even the clones are getting sloppy"

"He's parodying himself now" Sugino said

"Ah Koro-sensei, no offence but isn't this wearing you out a little much?" Kaede asked

"Nonsense, I'm not tired" Koro-sensei said before Nagisa remembered something

' _Class-E must remember its place and their function in the grand scheme '_ the words of Asano echoed in Nagisa's head

* * *

"Look at the poor guy, he's exhausted" Maehara said

"I said we push our luck"

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why he is

"Nurururufu, to improve those grades of yours" Koro-sensei panted out "Because if I do"

'Koro-sensei, thank you. We owe this success to you, and because of that we'll stop trying to kill you" Isogai said

"oh please sir, we need help with our grades to sir" a college student said

"You'll stop trying to assassinate me!" he chuckled

"I mean the whole studying thing is nice and all" Mimura said

"But that reward is nothing to sneeze at" Mimura said

"Yeah who needs good grades when you have that kind of coin hidden away in your bank account" Nakamura said

"MONEY IS NOT EVERYTHING PEOPLE!" Koro exclaimed

"Face it sir, we're the end class so our grades won't cut it" Okajima said

"Assassination is obtainable, academics why bother?" Mimura asked

"So that is huh, that's all you care about huh. Because to me you don't have what it takes to be an assassin! Outside now" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"What do you think he's doing?" Suguya asked

"I don't know, maybe we made him moody or something" Nakamura said

"Okay children, I know many do you despise the Class-E system, however in terms of correctiveness its effect" Koro-sensei said "picture ranking in the top 50 also with an old teacher's permission you can get back into the main campus. If not then well you stay here, in an environment that is less than ideal for a student to learn in. Not to mention their grades and will the Class-E student think their worthless. They don't bother because they think there is no one to care about them" Koro-sensei said

"What are you doing sir?" Suguya asked

"Okay I'm here now what?" Irina asked

"Tell me Bitch-sensei, as an assassin do you stick with the one plan?" Koro-sensei said

"No, as primary plans rarely work out, I always a couple of backup plans in case the first plan backfires on me" Bitch-sensei said

"And Karasuma, is the first knife swing the most important?" Koro-sensei asked

"Yes it is important, but so is the sequential movements afterwards are just as important" Karasuma said "Because most opponents will dodge the first strike, however they may be caught off guard by the follow up swings"

"What are you saying?" Maehara asked

"Simple, you must have a backup plan, like they said. Now most of you are not taking your studies seriously and are counting on winning that ten billion, but what if someone beats you to it?" he asked "then you'll have no way out of class-e. So allow me to tell you in another. If you have no backup plans then you are worthless ASSASSINS!" he said creating a tornado making everyone take cover "This field was covered in weeds, I can destroy this world, so a little gardening is nothing" he said making everyone gasp at the stake of the school field "Now show me I'm not wasting time, show me your backup plans. Otherwise I'll reduce the school to rubble and be on my way.

"When do you want them?" Nagisa asked becoming confident

"There's not rush, tomorrow will do, but there is something I want you to do

"And that is?" Okajima asked

"The top 50s of Tomorrow's midterms. That is where I want you to aim, the sky's the limit and you're closer to the sky than ever before and everything you need for your back up plans is already available to you thanks to your fabulous sensei. Now hold your heads up high and march into that exam with pride and smiles because you are Class-E heroics assassins" Koro-sensei said.

* * *

The day had come and Class E were in there exams, unaware that Ono the sensei of Class-D was their overseer, and he was throwing them off, tapping on the desk and saying snide comments out loud

"Just because you're Class-E doesn't mean we'll allow you to cheat, we're actual teachers so we can keep an eye on you so you won't pull anything funny" Ono said

"Jerk" the class thought. They were struggling with the questions, picturing them as monsters. They were running from them. Nagisa got up to run when he looked back becoming Agent Venom with an anti-sensei knife in a combat grip, next to him was Koro-sensei guiding his strike

'I just need to break this down and look at it in a different way" Nagisa said seeing it shrink into a tuna fish. "That's better" he said dissecting the question. After the mental picturing they calmed down and started to do well. With each exam question monster brought down. Until a huge question monster appeared. Mentally they faced the monster as their hero forms, each one falling to the question until the time was up and Ono collected them up and smirk snidely

"Nice try reject" he said to Nagisa

'Eat the carpet' Nagisa thought as a black tendril shot out and tripped him up and untied one of his shoes. "You okay sir?"

"Whatever"

* * *

"What do you mean, it's was extremely unfair" Karasuma said

"odd I thought we told everyone, oh well must be because you hardly come down to the main building

'That's because we're not allowed. heck if you could you wouldn't allow the kids to walk through there' he thought "But to change the content of the test two days before the test is not only in appropriate, it is unfair and unprofessional!" he growled

"well look Mr Karasuma, we are an prep school, so to have student face last minute changes is just one of our methods, in fact the principal taught the new material himself, it was quite spectacular

'That damn principal, is he so set in his education plan that he would risk the safety of the world, because Koro-sensei will leave this school if he is' Karasuma thought as he saw the teacher target walked out of the room slowly and sadly. Once he was back in the classroom he looked at the board and sighed

"I've failed you" he said "it's my fault that this happened. I've let you down and now I can't face you

"Oh chief" Karma sang out as he threw a knife at Koro-sensei "Don't chicken out just yet, besides you're an easier target to attack" he smirked showing his test scores of 98, 99 and 100

"What?" the class gasped

"It doesn't matter what questions they put on the test or if they change them or not. Because of you I was able to get this score. And I'm not wanting to leave this little classroom of assassins and heroes just yet. It's too much fun, so what are you going to do huh, run away like a coward with his tailed tucked in under your legs huh, fraidy cat?" Karma asked with the class joining him

"I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY, Oh don't you worry children, we'll get them back, and that bitch Ono too, whether it be final exams or dropping a house on their assess" Koro-sensei said

"Good grief" Karasuma sighed

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with this chapter showing a few things, like the Daredevil/Matt-sensei cameo, a hint to Nagisa's inner darkens and what will calm him down. Not to mention the unveiling of Karasuma's Magna Defender form from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.**

 **Now the poll I've been running is official closed and the next chapter will be an original chapter containing the winning girl for Nagisa, also new heroes as well so look forward to that coming soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Rainy Day time

"Nagisa was are we doing out here?" Nakamura asked as she, Nagisa, Isogai, Yada, Maehara, Muramatsu and Okajima were outside

"Well you know how Karasuma has the Taurus project"

"The Magna Defender, you want to test how strong he is" Isogai

"Yeah, I do. Liek you and Kurahashi said he knows about us" Nagisa said

"So what should we do?" Yada asked

"Go hero and pummel him" Nagisa said transforming into Agent-Venom with the others following him

* * *

"Something's wrong. Magna Power" Karasuma said becoming Magna Defender.

"NOW" Agent Venom said performing an aerial Hammer kick.

"What?" Magna Defender said pulling out his sword to block

"Surprise" Ant-man said using his small stature to knock the sword out of Karasuma's hands.

"Say Cheese" Arsenal said firing off an arrow. Karasuma grabbed the arrow and broke it with one hand.

"Flame on" Muramatsu said getting covered in flames and took to the skies and started to unleash his fire power

"Over here sir" Yada said as she wore a blue jumpsuit with white designs on them, golden shoulder pads, bracers and belt. She flew using wings of sound energy

"Behind you" Nakamura said wearing a red leotard with black minishorts, full length gloves and thigh length boots, a red scarf and black domino mask. On her chest was a gold four pointed star. Magna Defender dodged beams of pink and yellow.

"We missed" Yada said

"We'll get him soon" Agent Venom said "Ms Marvel, Ant-man, Songbird draw him to Bats, Human Torch set up a trap behind bats, Arsenal with me" Agent Venom said stumbling

"Torch, get airborne!" Nakamura/Ms Marvel said "Remember, Agent Venom's weak to flames"

"Got it" Torch said taking off.

"Thanks girls." Agent Venom said

"No worries" Ms Marvel said as she and Songbird took off.

"Arsenal let's move" Agent Venom said

* * *

Magna Defender quickly moved in to the woods. Ms Marvel and Songbird were taking pot shots at the ground near his feet

"Keep moving, sir" Songbird said

"Otherwise you might be hit" Ms Marvel said

"Yeah I'll get you" he said jumping up to grab a branch before letting go making it flick into Ms marvel

"Not cool" Songbird said

"Got to have to do better than that" he chuckled

"Okay" Ant-man said doing an uppercut jump, forcing him back

"Not bad" Magna Defender smirked as he picked up his sword and swatted Ant-Man forcing him back to normal size.

"That hurts" Ant-man said as he saw Agent Venom nod.

* * *

"NOW!" Agent Venom said throwing a flashbang. Magna Defender quickly shielded himself with his cape before bat shaped shurikens were thrown at him.

"What?" the bull themed knight as a student in a bat theme suit descend, it was near black shade of grey with a large bat like insignia on his chest. "Let me guess, Batman?"

"Correct" Batman growled

"Not really working in the daytime" Magna Defender said as he drew his sword

"You sure about that?" Batman asked dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing. Human Torch moved in and lit a small flame and nodded to Agent Venom who pulled out one of Chiba's sniper rifle and loaded a shock dart into it and he aimed.

"Drop" Agent Venom said

"You got it" Arsenal said

"In five" Agent Venom said as Human Torch lead him into the crosshairs of Agent Venom "NOW!" he said firing the dart. Magna Defender realised what was happening and blocked the first dart with his sword before catching the second with his cape. Batman smiled before jumping into the fray by tripping Karasuma before uppercutting him in the jaw, Magna Defender soon got to his feet

"My turn" Magna Defender said as he leapt into the air and did the thunder spin.

"MOVE" Arsenal said as the blade nearly sliced Agent Venom in half. The shockwave knocked down Batman

"We give" they said

"Lesson over" Karasuma said as everyone returned to civilian form.

* * *

"You are way too overpowered sir" Nakamura said

"Well Project Taurus was a safe guard" Karasuma said

"Against Koro-sensei right?" Nagisa asked

"Yes" Karasuma answered after hesitating for a bit

"Tell us, does the government have those kinds of plans for us" Yada asked

"No, we don't know the full amount of heroes, however the Defence Index is being chartered so that way we can make sure fire ways to restrain you if you ever go rogue" Karasuma explained

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Nagisa asked

"Not just you. Fuwa, Mimura, Karma, even Kurahashi could provide a risk if left alone" Karasuma said

"I see where you're coming from with some of those" Isogai said

"Even Isogai and Okajima are on the index" Karasuma said

"Just like the Xavier Protocols, you know the ones detailing how to stop every mutant" Nakamura said "In the comics anyway"

"Yes" Karasuma said

* * *

"What would happen?" Yada asked

"We'll activae the Index and then send in teams with the tools needed to perform the action" Karasuma

"Can we stop talking about this please" Nagisa said walking off.

"What's wrong with him?" Karasuma asked

"The inner darkness" Okajima said

"Inner Darkness?" Karasuma asked

"He feels like his power has something hidden inside it and in turn hidden within him" Yada said

"I know he's been doing morning training with some American" Isogai said

"Really, for how long?" Karasuam asked

"Since the start of the year" Nakamura said

* * *

"Again" Matt said as he heard Nagisa holding two stick hitting a punching bag "Control your strikes, you seem angrier than usual"

"Sorry sensei" Nagisa said as he slowed down and controlled his strikes. but soon he was snarling and striking harder

"Nagisa, come here for a moment" Matt said sitting down on a woven mat.

"Yes sensei?" Nagisa asked setting aside his escrima sticks.

"Breathe, in through the nose, hold in it before releasing, three seconds for each segment" Matt said

"Hai sensei" Nagisa said closing his eyes and started the breathing exercise. For five minutes the exercise continued.

"Now, shall we review the point of today's aggression?" Matt asked

"My teacher, he's a government agent with access to a exo-suit called Project Taurus. Anyway we did an exercise with him and we were outclassed and later we were informed of a Defence Index for when and if we go rogue. Meaning they may have to use mine against me soon, I feel it growing the inner darkness is growing" Nagisa said

"What makes you think it's growing?" Matt asked

"It's becoming worse at home, and I'm starting to think I'll just lose it one day and rampage" Nagisa said

"I see, well we are working on that but it is taking time" Matt said

"Thank you sir" Nagisa said getting up and walking away.

"Soon, very soon you'll be alright Nagisa" Matt said

* * *

Kaede was walking home in the golden sunset light licking a pudding flavour ice cream cone with what she was having for dinner that night in here hand. Since she didn't see her parents much she lived alone. Her parents did love her but they were distant from her these days, Ever since. She shook her head to get rid of those thought when she saw an ad for the next season boxset of a series she loved starring Haruna Mase, it was a period drama where Haruna played a kunoichi hired by the local daimyo to aid his Samurai in regaining his captive daughters. She smiled fondly about the series and worked out how much she would need to buy it. Sighing and reminding herself about the next pay. Unaware to her was three thugs who nodded at her and rushed over to grab her. Kaede sensed them and ran away, she was now in fear for her life. Looking up ahead she saw her apartment

'If I get there I'm safe' she thought as she entered the building and raced to the lift. Once inside she quickly pulled out her keys and steadied her breathing. 'DING' the lift opened and Kaede quickly raced across the hall to her apartment and unlocked it. Once she was inside she locked the door and went over to the kitchen grabbing a knife and putting her groceries away. Suddenly the door was broken open and the thugs from earlier arrived.

"Welcome, now what can I do for you?" Kaede asked as a fourth thug came up behind and covered her mouth with a rag smothering in chloroform knocking her out. "Nagisa help me" she said before blacking out.

* * *

Nagisa was on his way home when he saw the police lights. Webbing his bag to the wall he quickly became Agent Venom and took action leaping up onto a wall.

"No signs of a struggle, just a dropped knife. Balcony door was opened though" an officer said

"Balcony" he said jumping into action. Once he got there he saw his fellow hero and classmate Kataoka, in a catsuit with cat eyes like goggles. When she wore this she was Catwoman.

"Agent Venom, you shouldn't" Catwoman said

"I agree bro" Iceman said

"Why?" Agent Venom said

"This apartment is Kayano's" Catwoman said as a bolt of thunder flashed

"What?" Agent Venom racing in as the rain started to bucket down he walked into the small apartment, nothing looks out of place from the pudding plushie on the couch to the books in a bookshelf to the left, The spider like agent was about to break down

"The police are looking into things, but I have a vague idea on what happened" Karasuma said walking in before being grabbed by Agent Venom and dangled

"NAGISA!" his classmates shouted

"Give me on good reason to drop you on this balcony rather than the street below?" Agent Venom asked

"Calm down before I have to ice you" Iceman said

"Or we get Torch out here" Kataoka said

"Anyway what do you think they're connected to?" Iceman asked

"Ever heard of Sakuya Kayano-Yukimura?" Karasuma asked

"Isn't she that lawyer who is charge of the current Kunugigaoka Yakuza-Triad case?" Kataoka asked

"Indeed, I believe these thugs were either Yakuza or the Triad and by kidnapping her, Kaede will be ransomed off in exchange for Sakuya dropping the case" Karasuma said

"Where are they?" Nagisa asked

"Its too dangerous to go alone" Karasuma said

"Who said I'm alone?" Nagisa said before swinging off into the storm.

* * *

Matt was closing up shop for the night before he headed over to a corner of the room where he set up a divider with a blood red Japanese dragon on it

"What is it?" he asked 'looking' back

"The girl of my dreams has been kidnapped by the Yakuza in order for a court case to be dropped. I need your help sensei" Agent Venom said

"Give me fifteen minutes" Matt said as he walked around the divider and opened a large chest. Inside the chest was a pair of black pants and a long sleeve shirt, he pulled those on before opening the second section. It contained piece of streamline red armour. he pulled on the chest piece and pulled it on, next came the arm guards and leg armour, the black fabric of the underlayer was a mix of nylon and Kevlar to protect his joints which were left uncovered by the armour on the inside so Matt could move and fight. The next piece he picked up was a helmet with a chin guard. The helmet was horned so it gave him a devilish look.

"Holy, Matt Sensei you're" Nagisa said

"Yes, I'm Daredevil" he said connecting the chin guard to the rest of the helmet. "Now shall we?" Daredevil asked

"Yeah" Agent Venom said as he and his coach walked into the cold rain. The rain was pelting down harder.

"Odd weather" Daredevil said

"Who cares?" Agent Venom said running off.

"Not you obviously" Daredevil chuckled

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse the Yakuza was keeping an unconscious Kaede tied to a chair under the rain.

"Move her out of the rain" the leader said as another one of them dragged her out of the rain "Good, now make the arrangements"

"Um sir what about those heroes?" a third said

"Nevermind them they won't find us here" the leader said

"Think again assholes" Agent Venom said as he and Daredevil crashed down through the roof and looked around 'Kaede' he though seeing the girl out cold, wet and lashed to a chair by thick leather belts

"You think we're scared of you"

"Yes" the heroes said before launching into a fight beating down the Yakuza thugs. Daredevil flipped over two of them and bashed them in the head with his billy clubs. Agent Venom was kicking them across the room

"Go, get the girl out of here, I'll hold them off" Daredevil said spin kicking one of them

"But" Agent Venom said hesitating as a couple of the Yakuza thugs were getting up only to be knocked down by Agent Venom

"He's the last one and I can take him" Daredevil said

"Okay" Agent Venom said running over to Kaede and ripping the belts off as she flopped into his arms. "I've got you" he said sweetly because taking off.

"Now then where was I?" Daredevil asked as the Yakuza thug swung. Daredevil grabbed his arm and pulled i9t around his back hard breaking it. "That had to hurt" he said smiling.

* * *

Nagisa landed back in Kaede's apartment and walked in, the police had gone and the scene was released; meaning they could stay there. Nagisa softly placed Kaede on her bed like she was a princess, Looking around while he changed back. Nagisa noticed that Kaede was soaked to the bone. Gulping down his nerves Nagisa looked for something dry to change into

"Am I really doing this?" he asked before being slapped by his own suit "Guess I am" Nagisa said as he removed her blazer and shirt revealing her green and white checker bra, this made Nagisa smile as he removed her skirt. "Now what to change her into?" he asked before his symbiotic suit pointed to a soft green nightgown "That will do" he said as he carefully pulled it onto her body before tucking her into bed. "Goodnight" he said before getting ready to leave, only to look back at the kitchen, he smiled and walked over there.

* * *

The next morning Kaede woke up, she looked around while she was still wakinmg up

"How did I get here?" she asked before getting out of bed, she saw the wet uniform from the heavy rain in the wash basket. "I don't remember putting that there" she said before walking into the kitchen and saw a not on the fridge saying 'breakfast in here, warm up and enjoy' this made Kaede blink in confusion. She did as the note said and turned on the TV to have some news on in the background

" _And in breaking news Sakuya Kayano-Yukimura the leading attorney on the Kunugigaoka Yakuza case has stepped down upon hearing about the threat to a family member. However she said this won't dismiss the case as New York Defence Attorney Matthew Murdoch has agreed to take up the case stating: That it is unfortunate that Miss Kayano-Yukimura had to step down but it is understandable"_ the news said

"Mum, I'm okay" Kayano said to herself as she finished off her breakfast.

* * *

"I'm late" Nagisa said running out the door and down the street before sliding into an alley and changed into Agent Venom. "Stupid rain" he said webslinging to the train station, he however decided to web sling to school. He enjoyed webslinging and webswinging through the city. To him it was like he was the only one on the earth, all problems, stress and anguish vanished leaving him to be free and enjoy himself. The higher he went the bigger his rush was. Once he landed on the hill of Class-E he spotted Kaede standing there under her umbrella.

"Kaede" he gasped changing back "Hey" he said

"Hey" she said nervously

"So how are you, I heard you were attack yesterday" Nagisa said walking up to her

"Yeah, I was saved; but you already knew that didn't you?" Kaede asked

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said

"You saved me" Kaede said smiling

"I did" Nagisa said

"So that means, my nightgown and breakfast?" Kaede asked flaring up crimson

"Yes, me also. But I did it because I love you" Nagisa said before realising what he said

"You mean it?" Kaede asked

"I do" Nagisa said softly. "I actually had a crush on you since the first time I saw you" he revealed

"Well you did see in half naked, so you have to take responsibility. And I can only think of one way to do that" Kaede said walking out into the middle of the field

"And that is?" Nagisa asked following her

"This" Kaede said lowering her umbrella to the ground letting the rain wash over her as she undid her hair, making her more beautiful in Nagisa's eyes. Soon Nagisa was pulled into a soft and tender kiss under the pouring rain.

* * *

"Come on Grant we've got this" Ant-Man said as he and his mount was racing in between the rain drops. He was training to fly at max speed while avoiding airborne obstacles, "we'll be there in no time" Ant-Man said landing on a tree branch and grabbing a droplet for Grant when he looked out into the air, for there in the middle of the field was a newly formed couple kissing. Maehara smiled under his helmet as Ms Marvel, Iceman, Torch, Songbird, Green Lantern flew over head. They landed outside the classroom door and changed back into their civilian form.

"Guys who's that?" Yada asked as the couple broke apart. the girls gasped in shocked at who was out in the middle of the field walking back to the classroom hand in hand smiling.

"Why are you girls standing around for?" Bitch-sensei said as she saw what the students were gawking out

"Hey guys" an embarrassed Nagisa said as they walked into class.

"Well, well, well who knew he had it in him" Maehara said walking into the building.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the first of the original chapters of Assassination Classroom Heroics, and this one features the pairing voted in by YOU! and it was fairly obvious who would win. In first place was Kaede of course with 72% second came Kanzaki with 16% (that's a massive gap) Third was Yada with 8% Fuwa came in fourth with 4% and poor Kurahashi with none, sorry.**

 **Also we debut Nakamura as Ms Marvel, Yada as Songbird, Isogai as Batman and Muramatsu as Human Torch, and I mighted hinted at who Kaede will be, which only two people know of, me and one other**

 **So until next time which is the Kyoto Arc I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Kyoto Time 1st Lesson

"Sir put down the keys and the cash and step away from the vehicle" Yoshida said as he walked towards the bank robbers.

"Wasabi they're crooks, remember?" Hara asked

"Oh yeah, I know I'm just giving them a chance to stand down" Yoshida or Wasabi was he was called in hero form. He wore a black shirt with teal plates of carbon fibre armour over top. Baggy blue pants, a red bandana and a yellow visor. Walking out in front of him was Hara wearing a black leather outfit with a black domino mask and a bo staff.

"Well, make them stand down" Hara said as she unleashed a sonic scream.

"YEOW! Watch the decibels there Canary" Wasabai said

"That's Black Canary" Hara said

"Whatever" Wasabi said "Come on we'll be late to class"

"Gotcha" Black Canary said "Mission complete, heading back via bunker"

"Roger that" Forge said as he closed all coms. "Mission complete good job"

"Thanks" the pair said

* * *

The next day, Nagisa was packing up for the day when Kataoka approached him

"Hey Nagisa, have you figured out who's in your group?" she asked

"My what now?" Nagisa asked

"It's our job to keep track of the groups, tell us when you've got it " Kataoka informed him

"Um okay" Nagisa said

"She's talking about the trip next week" Kaede said "You know to Kyoto?"

"Who in the right mind, plans a trip this early in the damn school year!" Koro-sensei shouted while dressing liek a geisha "I must say I don't approve

"Really then why the hell are you dressed like that?" Maehara asked

"Come on a geisha?" Mimura said

"That's kind of hot" Okajima said

"That one has me worried" Maehara commented.

"guilty as charged my dear students" Koro-sensei admitted guiltily "alright I must admit I'm excited for this trip as you guys

"First midterms, then this trip. We have a full calendar for assassins and heroes" Nagisa said

"Agreed." Kaede said

"Which means we could get into trouble with our heroics" Maehara said

"Good point." Nagisa said

* * *

"Listen up everyone knows that our big trip to Kyoto is coming up right?" Karasuma asked

"Yes sir" the class responded

"Well not to put a damper on things, you're on the job while you're there" Karasuma said

"So we're suppose to attempt and assassinate him there?" Okano said

"Yes that's the idea. Kyoto is a larger and more metropolitan city than here so for safety reasons you'll be placed into groups which Koro-sensei will have to divide his time amongst you, also we've set up sniper nests for the sharpshooters we've hired. Lead your target there and into the crosshairs. After that the reward will be split between you and the lucky marksman" Karasuma said "So stay on the path for the sniper and keeps those eyes peeled

"Yes sir" the kids said

* * *

"So we have to group up, Sugino you with us?" Kaede asked once they were back in the classroom

"Count us in" Karma said

"You're going to behave yourself, right Karma?" Sugino asked

"Sure thing Star Lord, when I stir up trouble out of town, **I** know how to keep things quiet

"Great, you let senior psycho Rider into OUR group!"

"We've been friends for a while, so what could I say" Nagisa said

"So, who else is with us?" Karma asked "There's the three of us and Kaede"

"Yep" Kaede chirped

"So there enough room for two more

"Got it covered" Kaede said "Okuda's in"

"That's cool we're short one member, should she be a girl as well?" Karma asked

"Don't worry I've asked someone very special" Sugino said as Kanzaki appeared

'Should have known' Karma and Nagisa thought rolling their eyes

"Boys and girls the immortal class idol: Yukiko Kanzaki" Sugino said

"I'm all for it" Kaede gasped

"Thank you for letting join, I'm flattered

"Yeah sure it's nothing" Nagisa said

"So where in the city do you want to go?" Kaede said before thinking 'Agent Venom, Star-Lord, Psylocke, Ghost Rider and Wolverine. This could the classroom's strongest team up'

* * *

"You're all so cute, getting excited to walk the big city streets boys and girls, ah to be young and naive

"Well then you can stay here than Prof Bitch" Maehara said

"You can water our plants" Okano said

"Where should we go on day two?"

"How about Higasiyama?" Kataoka asked

"Remember we have to think about the assassination" Isogai said

"But there's so much cool stuff" Yada said

"OH NO YOU DON'T BRATS, IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DEAL ME OUT OF THIS YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN" the bithc shouted

"you know you're handing out mixed signals here" Maehara panicked

"I'll show you next signals you copper top" Irina said as the door opened.

* * *

"You get one each" Koro-sensei said

"What are those sir?" Isogai asked

"Special field trip guide books" Koro-sensei said passing them out, several of the students struggled with theirs, and poor Kurahashi nearly face faulted

"What the hell?" Mimura asked

"Try more like dictionaries or encyclopaedias" Maehara said

"Just a little something I whipped up included illustrated major tourist spots, souvenir guides, travel self defence techniques (even though you don't need them,) and best of all, a pop up model of Kenjikuji

"You're way too excited about this trip" Okajima said

* * *

At the train station they saw the main campus students getting a ride in first class

"look at those lucky bastards" Suguya said

"And as usual we're stuck in coach" Nakamura said "Hooray for us right?"

"we could use my ship" Sugino whispered

"Or I can shrink and ride it there" Maehara said

"Now, now boys and girl don't look so sour. rules are rules you know how this works" Ono said

"As stated in the handbook, those with the higher grades get priority when it comes to funding" Glasses said

"Is that the stench of improvised losers I smell" Tubby said

'They're asking for it' the male heroes said. Maehara flicked out his activator when the guys heads turned

"Move aside boys" Bitch-sensei said "Is everyone feeling glamorous today"

"Okay why are you dressed like paparazzi bait?" Okajima asked

"when it comes to travelling a girl always should look her best" Bitch sensei said "And of course a femme fatale always pulls out all the stops when she's working"

"Change now" Karasuma growled.

"But why?" Bitch sensei whined

"You stick out like a neon light show in a blackout" Karasuma said "you're a chaperon not a runway model"

"but what's wrong with style?" Irina asked

"CHANGE NOW!" Karasuma barked. Once they were about to depart Bitch-sensei changed into a tracksuit

"She's more childish then us"  
"Maybe being a assassin who targets the rich disconnects you from reality" Isogai said. Before the train was going to take off a group of armed thugs got on the train behind Class-E's carriage.

"Where's Nagisa?" Kataoka asked

"Am I late?" Agent Venom asked hanging upside down outside the window "Traffic...it was a real bitch"

* * *

As the train continued on its way the various groups were playing games, reading or doing gear maintenance when something occurred

"Hey where's Koro-sensei?" Sugino asked

"What the?" Nagisa shouted "Is there any particular reason you're gripping the side of the train

"I lost track of time getting munchies...what travelling makes me hungry" Koro-sensei said "I'll just chill here until the next stop, cloaking engaged"

"That camouflage sucks" Nagisa said before his danger sense went off. Kanzaki was racing out the back.

* * *

Once she was at the door she noticed the other door was opened. Closing her eyes she focused her hearing and detected boots on top of the train. She quickly changed into her costume, threw up her mask and followed the footfalls. She saw the Yakuza train walking so she quickly got up there and started to climb onto the roof, that was shortly problematic as gunfire sounded

"crap" Wolverine said as she ducked and peek up seeing several guys drenched in tattoo ink carrying TAC-9 machine guns. Wolverine jumped onto of the train and used her claws to deflect the bullets as she walked towards them, the thugs threw away their guns and drew their sword and knives charging at her.

"Oh well" she said as she also ran in to the fray slicing her claws through metal while trying to keep up right. Soon the wind was too much and forced them all onto the fronts. Wolverine used her claws to help her not to go flying off. A Yakuza thug near her was using his knives to pull himself closer and closer. Smirking Wolverine retracted most of her claws leaving one she used to turn and cut the knife off at the handle making the Yakuza thug fly off.

"Next" she said as two more attacked here, but some rails were coming up. Going wide eyed she jumped over them, as did the thugs in front of her. She stabbed a hand of one of them making him go flying.

"One left" Yukiko said as she spotted two more in front of her heading toward first class. 'They must be after the headmaster or someone else in the main campus' she thought to herself using a twirling kick to get rid of the third thug, who grabbed her leg and stabbed her in the back. She resisted the urge to scream out in bloody murder. Luckily she felt the blade being removed enabling her healing factor and stabbed the thug behind her. He let go of her leg and tumbled off the side. Things were getting worrisome, the assassins were nearly three full train cars ahead of her. So she pulled back and kicked forward sending her flying claws first into the Assassins, however one more was behind her. So she flipped backwards using her claws as anchors and kicked the man into a sign. Seeing no one else she headed back to her train car.

* * *

"You alright Kanzaki?" Sugino asked

"Yeah I am" Kanzaki said buttoning her blazer back up. Nagisa gave a deadpan glance outside

"You could have helped you know" Nagisa said

"I know" Koro-sensei said before he took a moment to enter the train car. He was panting while wiping the sweat of his head "who knew travelling in disguise was so hard"

"It would be easier if you didn't have that massive suitcase

"No offense, but you kind of weird people out" Kurahashi said

"And it defeats the purpose if you announce you're in disguise" Nakamura sighed

"Not to mention your disguise sucks" Yada said as Koro-sensei's fake nose fell off. Meanwhile Suguya was doing something

"Here you are Koro-sensei, new noses to match the contours off of your, can't have your nose going AWOL now can we" Suguya said

"Wow a perfect fit, thanks" Koro-sensei cheered

"You're welcome, besides it's just a hobby of mine" Suguya said

"Wow isn't incredible you learn different sides to people when you travel with them" Kaede said playing cards with her group

"I'm not sure what I'll learn, but I'm looking forward to it" Nagisa said

"Hey guys I'm making a drink's run, does anybody else want one?" Kanzaki asked

"I'll come with you" Okuda said

"Me too" Kaede cheered as the trio walked out chatting amongst themselves only to be bumped by someone

"Sorry" Okuda said. The trio were unaware that they schedule was stolen by the thugs who wanted to have fun with them.

* * *

At the hotel Koro-sensei was sick and started to melt

"He gets motion sickness...from Bullet Trains?" Mimura asked

"You'll feel better if you go and rest up in our room for awhile" Okano said as she, Kataoka and Isogai tried to stab him, only for him to dodge each one

"Maybe later, but I have to head back home for a moment first" Koro-sensei wheezed

"Huh?" Okano asked

"I forgot my favourite pillow" Koro-sensei said

"How is every one of your possessions not in that bag?" Mimura asked _**Weakness #9: Cannot sleep without his own pillow**_

"any luck?" Kaede asked

"No I can't seem to find it" Kanzaki said

"Oh no and you worked so hard on it too" Kaede said

"While I admire you going through the trouble of putting together an itinerary, Kanzaki but don't worry if you can't find it. That is why I made these handy dandy guidebook" Koro-sensei said holding one up

"She made that plan so we wouldn't have to carry those" the guys said

"I'm sure I put it in my handbag" Kanzaki said "I wonder if I dropped it somewhere"

"Or it was stolen" Nagisa said

* * *

"Nice spot, for an assassination attempt" Sugino smiled

"If the sniper can see him, sure why not?" Nagisa replied

"What a weird trip right?" Kaede asked

"Maybe, but you have to admit it is fun right?" Nagisa said

"Whatever we do we have to get green tea and dumplings" Kaede said

"That's a great I idea, we could poison them" Okuda said

"WHAT!" Kaede exclaimed

"not for us, they would be for Koro-sensei" Okuda explained

"Not too shabby, we could use that sweet tooth of his" Karma smirked

"NO! That would be a wicked waste of a local treat" Kaede shouted

"Now if only we could find a poison that doesn't power him up" Kanzaki said

"Not to be 'that' guy, but I was hoping we could be tourist for awhile and not assassins" Sugino said "We're in Kyoto people, what do they have to do with Assassination?" Sugino asked

"You would be surprised" Nagisa said before the group continued on

"Wait , The Ryoma Sakamoto" Okuda said surprised

"This was here the inn where Sakamoto was cut down in use to be" Karma said

"Right, and further down is Honoji Temple" Nagisa said "though they've moved it a few time since it was built"

"Oh yeah the spot where Oda Nobonaga died, I guess that was an assassination as well" Kaede said

"Just think in these few block major assassinations were held" Nagisa said "Sure Kyoto has always been the heart of Japan, but it's a Mecca of Assassins."

"When you look at it that way this is an Assassination Vacation" Sugino said

"Throughout history a mass of target has been vanquished here, target's who affect the world, so Koro-sense is in good company" Nagisa said

"What do you gusy say we take a break and get of Kyoto Coffee with a ton of sugar" Karma suggested

"Yay Sugar" Kaded chirped

"Man this place is off the beaten path. Gyon is a ghost town"

"This place has a visitor restriction, so do don't see many people. Secluded and a ton of hiding place, this place is ideal for assassination" Kanzaki said

"Good job Kanzaki, you did you homework I say this is where we do it"

"Ideal indeed" a thug said. Shivers exploded up Nagisa's spine. That usually meant trouble was brewing "It's also a good place for kidnappers to plan their trade" They were faced with a whole team of high school thugs

"Who are these guys?" Okuda asked

* * *

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but something tell me you're not tourists" Karma smirked

"Shut it carrot top and hand over the lad" one of them started before Karm slogged in in the jaw

"See what did I tell you with no witnesses it's all but a melee" Karma smirked as one of teh thugs went for his knife

"LOOK OUT!" Nagisa said as Karma used a nearby piece of fabric to knock him down

"Bold word for someone making out with the cement" Karma said

"LET GO!" Kaede shouted as she and Kanzaki were held captive by the thugs

"KAEDE!" Nagisa shouted/growled

"What did we tell you?" a thug's leader as he knocked out Karma and got some other to stomp on him.

"Leave me alone" Nagisa shouted while he watched Sugino get knocked back into him

"Take them to the car" the leader said "You dweebs shouldn't have messed with us" the leader said as they all attacked.

'Oh shit' Nagisa though before being knocked out

* * *

"Nagisa, SUGINO!" Okuda shouted as the guys regain consciousness

"You alright?" Nagisa asked

"I'm fine, I hid while they attacked and was about to become Psylocke before they took off.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing" Karma said "Those guys, safe to assume they're hardcore. And that makes my blood boil"

"So what now?" Nagisa asked as he spotted the guide book, he looked at the page it was opened to

"We could inform the police, but those seem like they know they're way around the system. Which is just fine" Karma said whistling

"Why is he whistling?" Sugino asked as Karma's bike showed up

"Because that means I can handle things personally if you know what I mean

"Go" Nagisa said "We'll catch up" he said as Karma nodded and got on

"I hope you bitches are wearing clean underwear. Because" Karma said transforming "I'm coming for you"

"Looks like we got a couple of beauties" the thug leader said "But what did I tell ya, they're nothing but bookworms

"HEY! This is kidnapping you know!" Kaede said

"Like we give a damn about that, besides it wasn't like we all were enjoying the school trip. We're just trying to make it more fun y'know"

"We could do Karaoke" one of them said

"You do understand, ruining people is the best part" the thug leader said "I'm sure she understand

"What do you mean?" Kanzaki asked

"I mean this, I thought I saw you somewhere before. In an Arcade in Tokyo, thsi si you isn't it?" he asked showing a picture of a different Kanzaki. In this photo Kanzaki had her dark hair fading into blonde, a purple tank top with a punk design, a chain necklace, red shorts, hot pink lipstick and several bracelets on. "you see we were told a party girl was there and we were going to grab you but you ditched the joint before we could" the thug leader said

"No way" Kaede said

"And now it's time for the Ruination to begin, and it's time to learn"

"Hey boss, what's that!" a thug shouted as he spotted Ghost Rider.

"Who cares, quick lose it" the leader said

* * *

The Ghost Rider was pissed beyond belief. no way could he be taken down by a punk. He snarled while weaving in and out of traffic to catch up with the van that held his classmates. Of course the van was keeping ahead of him. So Ghost Rider drew his chain out and attacked, only to miss the van which swerved. The Thug leader nodded to the thug behind him. Thinking quickly he grabbed Kaede and opened the back.

"BACK OFF, OR I'LL SKIN THIS CHICK!" he shouted as he placed a knife to Kaede's neck.

'No, back off' he though as he lowered the speed of his bike and allowed the van to get away. Snarling he saw the where the van headed, this confused him as the van basically took the long way to their base from where they kidnapped the girls. Frowning Ghost Rider doubled back to get the others.

* * *

"No one will bother us here" the thug leader said "Which is a good think because I've called up my buddies, we're having an impromptu photo session" he chuckled "So go ahead and scream, we're the only ones to hear you scream"

"So that was you in that picture?" Kaede said "I'm not going to lie, it's comforting to know you went through that phase"

"Yeah I am, you see my dad was insanely strict and was dictating my life, what I was going to be who I was going to marry; making sure I was doing well and always building up my resume. It was stifling, so I dressed differently and went to the arcades to chill and get out of there, it felt so good almost like it was a type of therapy. But where did I land; Class-E not to mention I became a mutant freak; so my dad says" Kanzaki explained "But I don't know where I belong"

"You'll fit right in with us babe, grades and all the bullshit don't mean shit to us; we eat that elitist scum from brunch, nothing sweeter than being those snobs down" the leader said

"You're a jerk!" Kaede growled

"I see what it is" the leader said lifting Kaede up by her hair "Little miss perfect thinks she's better than us, this is what I mean you uppity bitch" he snarled

"Let her go" Kanzaki cried as he threw her onto the couch

"So here is what you're going to tell them, you lost track of time singing karaoke, and then when we're back in Tokyo we'll meet up and doing a bit of scrapbooking with the vacation snaps" the leader said as a knocked sounded on the door "The others are huh!" the leader said before the door collided with the face of the nearest thug.

* * *

"Knock, Knock" Agent Venom said

"Anybody home?" Ghost Rider asked

"We have Cookies" Star-Lord said

"Really?" the other two said

"What how did you find us?" the thug leader said

"You're kidding right?" Star-Lord asked

"Simple we followed the stench of loser" Agent Venom said as he pulled the leader towards him "Oh and you my fine idiotic friend just laid a hand on my mate's girl"

"And Mine" Star Lord said pulling out his blasters.

"Payback's a triple Decker BITCH!" Ghost Rider said using his chain to knock out several thugs while Agent Venom threw the thug leader into a wall.

"You said it" Star Lord said firing out bursts of air knocking them back while 'Bad reputation played of his MP3. He went up to the group and started to punch and kick them in time with thye music knocking them around. He saw two running at him from the sides and did a jump split kick knocking them...and a few teeth out. Soon all the thugs Star Lord was facing were out cold as Ghost Rider threw his group into wall. Agent Venom was strangling the leader back he booted him in the ass making him kiss the wall. They all got up and tried again charging the three heroes only to go flying in all directions. After trying this several times they stopped as stomping was heard.

* * *

"Finally some friends of mine" the leader said as he saw his friends dressed up in proper uniform with glasses "WHAT!

"Say hello if you like, but I doubt they'll say hello back" Koro-sensei said

"And cue our teacher" Agent Venom said as he broke the ropes holding Kanzaki and Kaede

'You guys okay?" he asked as Kaede hugged

"I'm fine" she whispered "we both are"

"Soon I'm late to the party, but I thought you could handle it on your own, so I checked elsewhere just in case"

"Sir, quick question, why the veil?" Star Lord asked

"Violence is always a regrettable choice. I rather you not associate my face while I'm being violent" Koro-sensei said

"Like that works" Agent Venom said

"Anyway good work using the guides I made for you" Koro-sensei

"This thing is their teacher, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard"

"Don't use such language in front of my students" he said slapping them all. "and if you think you're faster than me I'd appreciate it if you kept your filthy HANDS OPFF OF MY STUDENTS" he shouted before the thug leader was about to attack

"Even the teachers there are special, no doubt they look down upon us like those dumb brats" the leader said as they all charged "LOOK DONW ON THIS!"

"you're mistaken, yes they go to a special school. But the kids I teach are looked down upon as well; they're considered outcasts, they are the targets of merciless scorn. Even so no matter how bleak, they stay positive and wouldn't pull anyone down to their level out of spite. They work hard and there's the morale. When clear waters are murky, fortune favours the fish who swims upstream" Koro-sensei said as the thugs regrouped.

"Night-Night" Agent Venom said using the guide books to knock them out.

"Victory" Star Lord said as he noticed something on the floor behind them. 'I'll check that out later'

* * *

Outside the heroes made sure that the girls were alright. Agent Venom could clearly see Star-Lord was distracted.

"Are you all okay?" Koro-sensei asked

"Yeah we are" Kaede

"That was close, I didn't know what was going to happen" Sugino said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"You could have left me alone with the ring leader, I would have taken out the trash before he knew what happened

"We get it you're scary" Sugino said

"Beside he was mine when he hurt Kaede" Nagisa said.

"How are you holding up there Kanzaki?" Kaede asked as Sugino took her hand

"Sure, all thins taken into account"

"I must say, you're handling this quite well, most individuals would have some trauma after this" Koro-sensei said "Yet you've shaken it off like it was nothing. In fact I dare say you've become empowered by this"

"I guess I have" Kanzaki said "Thank you for rescuing us"

"Don't mention it" Koro-sensei "Now shall we continue our field trip?"

"Sounds good, but I have to see something first" Sugino said he went back inside.

* * *

"There you are" Sugino said picking up the object, it was the size of three hockey pucks stacked on top of one another. It was a silver chrome coloured, except for a red button. Setting the device down on the ground Sugino press the button and stepped back. The device projected an image onto the wall. When Sugino saw the image he stepped back in fear, for on the wall was a purple face with bumpy chin.

"I AM THANOS!" the image said "AND I WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!" he said

"No" Sugino gasped.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the 7th chapter and introducing Wasabi and Black Canary. Now this was part 1 of the Kyoto Arc, I don't know how much of the second part I'll do but the end will be apart of it because I have a new subplot to introduce next chapter. Also Thanos re-appears since the prologue. Not to mention the Train fight is a shout-out to The Wolverine...What can you blame me?**

 **Anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	10. Kyoto Time 2nd lesson

"Hello beautiful" Kataoka said as she spied a jewel in a museum

"Don't even think about it Meg" Isogai said

"Spoil sport" Kataoka said

"Come on we have to head over to meet Koro-sensei anyway" Isogai said

"Alright. Do you know who the sniper is?" Kataoka asked

"Could be anyone" Isogai said not noticing the guy in a leather jacket, which hid some high tech battle armour

'SO they're the inheritors of the Bat and The Cat?' he said as he followed them. 'Man Bruce I think you chose a good one' This man was none other than Jason Todd aka The Red Hood and he was in Kyoto on business for Wayne Security Enterprises. He was one of the Snipers hired along with Red Eye.

* * *

"Wowser, the open air design allows you to feel the speed we're moving at, this is how you move by train" Koro-sensei said "Zipping along at 25km/h and no motion sickness"

"Coming from a guy who can travel Mach 20" Maehara said

"just a bit more an we'll be in the Sniper's line of sight" Isogai said "Incidentally, it's a popular tourist spot: The Hozu river bridge

"Time to take those pictures" the tour guide said

"Check out the boat Koro-sensei" Kurahashi said directing her teacher's attention to the river. "Coolest thing ever right?":

"Oh let me take a gander" Korosensei said

'He's waiting on the river bed' Isogai noticed seeing a man dressed in grey with a pair of red goggles, green scarf and black beanie 'Our signal will be when Koro-sensei leans over to look at the boat. The sniper fired

"I once took down a target twenty clicks out in a sandstorm" Red-Eye said looking through his scope "beautiful day clear line of sight easy mode engaged. If that wasn't a headshot I'm a monkey's...WHAT he blocked it with a piece of Yatsuhashi!" he exclaimed

"Oh man, there's a bullet in my treat, that could have been ugly" Koro-sensei said

'he twisted the Yatsuhashi at the same speed to catch my bullet, my shot stopped by a piece of local ooey gooey treat!" Red Eye said "the other guy will have to be better"

* * *

"Ah Koro-sensei, a junior high school teacher chaperoning a class field, and judging by the picture he ain't human...Bruce and several others are looking into that. Now we have to use the speciality round provided to us by the government manufactured by Stark" Red Hood said as he transformed his handguns into a large Sniper Rifle. He grabbed a clip and inserted. "So why here" he asked as he watched a samurai drama

"Awesome you can't see their sword moving its so fast" Mimura said

'Huh the new Arsenal' Red Hood though pulling on his helmet and activating the crosshairs

"These gentlemen are highly trained in the art of stage swordplay, Did I mention I'm a fan of Edo period swordplay?" Koro-sensei asked as the actors got close to him

"HEADS UP" Mimura declared

"Look out sir" Nakamura said "Don't stand so close" she pulled out of the way

"Okie Dokie" Koro-sensei said

"Good, the actors are subtly guiding the target now time to line it up" Red Hood said only to find him gone "Where'd he go?" he asked looking around to see him in full costume fighting among the stages actors. "Shit...come on think of it; how the hell are they okay with this shit?"

"I come to thy aid, come let us take them down together" Koro-sensei said "For blood soaked Sakura are an evil flower that I will not abide"

"Well he's got both balls and acting skills and points for remembering the lines" Red Hood smirked while disassembling his sniper and putting it away before enjoying the show. "So let's see Mach 20 as a top speed, unconventional defences and high level intelligence. If guy was human he could have been one of the top researcher in the world" he muttered checking his screen

* * *

"Okay this Son of a bitch is dead, I stake my reputation on it" Red eye moving to the next area. He knew Red Hood failed as well.

"You're late sir" Hara said

"Sorry I got swept up in a Samurai Drama, I was star" Korosensei said

"I totally believe that" Muramatsu said

"We've already done with the Kiyomizu Temple" Yoshida said

"Well then let's get some souvenirs from Ninenzaka Street"

"What's o you can buy some more junk food?" Terasaka said before Hara moved over to him

'Okay, perfect from Yasaka's five story padagona its a straight shot

"Here is try this blotting paper, it's awesome"

"I'm sure I'm comfortable with what it will pick up" Koro-sensei said worried

"Come on it will be fun" Hara said

"Alright while he's students are occupying him at the exit of Sanenzaka, bullseye! Smack bang in the temple" he smirked as he looked down his scope to see that the blotting paper had blocked the shot "OH COME ON, A PIECE OF PAPER BLOCKED MY SHOT!" he exclaimed

"Wow that is a lot of secretions, there's enough mucus here to stop a bullet" Koro-sensei said as his phone rang "Excuse that will be Nagisa's group, hello; what happened, where are you. Okay I'll be right there **don't move** and **don't do anything heroic!** " Koro-sensei said

"What is this thing, he's speed is insane, he's defences are unstoppable. It's like he was manufactured to be unkillable" Red Eye said as he phone rang "Red-Eye here

"It's me" Karasuma said

"Oh hey Mr K. what's up?"

"Pack it up for today, no more attempts. The group you and Red Hood were suppose to work with ran into some trouble, High school thugs they said. The target is disregarding the schedule to go to their rescue them

"Yes sir Understood" Red-Eye

* * *

"Copy that" Red Hood said enjoying the view of the sunset. "I know Red Eye's packed it in. Poor bastard couldn't cope"

"Alright; I hope you'll try one last time. The government highly recommended you" Karusama said

"Roger" Red Hood said hanging up as a bottle appeared in front of his face

"Thanks, Koro-sensei right. Let me guess you've talked with red Eye?" Red Hood asked

"Not quite" Koro-sensei said "You worked with the original Batman didn't you?"

"Yeah until I met up with some thing...twisted and messed up; heck some days I wish I was still in the ground" Red Hood said "Besides I know you're not evil. Just messed up"

"How do you know that?"" Koro-sensei asked

"Those the world messed up can always find others who are messed up, now I have to get back to Bludhaven"

"I could take you there" Koro-sensei offered.

"Thanks, but no thank I've got a ride waiting for me. See ya Koro-sensei" Red Hoodood sahood said

* * *

Half an hour later Koro-sensei was entertaining Red-Eye

"So you knew what the plan was all along and you were playing along for kicks" Red Eye said "So let's just cut to the chase, if you're going to kill me have at it, Death's an occupational hazard in this line of work" Red-Eye said before getting annoyed at Koro-sensei blowing on his tofu. "JUST EAT THE DAMN THING ALREADY!"

"You have it mistaken, I'm not going to kill you. I'm thanking you" Koro-sensei said

"What?" that threw off Red-Eye

"You've gone out of your way to make this an enjoyable trip, you see my students did some marvellous research on this trip, sure it was meant to kill me but still. They used geography, history, tourism, traditions. Their efforts brought them closer to this city's charm than I teacher could more than hope. They're truly came to understand another place and its people while expanding their minds with travel and what brought them to that milestone, Assassination" Koro-sensei said while preparing a bowl. "Here we go" he said handing it over "under the circumstance, I'm proud as punch to be their teacher and target"

"I'll be damned you're as crazy as you look, still I can see you care about them. I wish I had a teacher like you back in the day" Red Eye said. After that Red-Eye phoned Karasuma to tell him he was done with the job and was going to be a tourist for a while and expand his colour palate. Karasuma could help but groan at the news.

* * *

At the nearest Airport Red Hood stood in front of a high tech customised stealth jet

"Are you finished with the mission there?" a voice asked over a video call

"I am" Red Hood said "So what's up Oracle?"

"Good, because there's been a break out in Bludhaven. Thirteen prisoners have started a riot which led to the escape of four. Tim and Dick are handling the escaped prisoners, Bruce will handle the rioters" Oracle said

"And you want me to do what, babysit Gotham?" Red Hood asked jumping into the jet and started it up

"No, just Damien" Oracle said

"I think I rather take it on full force and head on" Red Hood said taking off. "Alright, I'll head over now"

"Thanks" Oracle said.

'Koro-sensei, a mystery wrapped up in an enigma guarded by secrets. Good thing Oracle can find anything on this guy at all. Too bad I didn't test out the Batman of that class Yuuma Isogai...he seems promising to join the Bat Family' Red Hood said as his Jet screamed through the skies to Gotham City from Kyoto Japan.

* * *

Kanzaki was sitting down at an arcade cabinet absolutely owning the game

"Whoa how are you dodging all those?" Sugino asked in shock

"This is getting really embarassing" Kanzaki said

"Look at the way you move, and while smiled

"Whoa I had no idea you were such a pro gamer" Okuda said smiling

"It was a secret, my family doesn't approve of me wasting time on this sort of thing, but I'm over caring what others think" Kanzaki said "I was so stressed about how others looked at me and saw. That was until Koro-sensei taught me that it all about being the best you are with what you have and being true to yourself"

'I wonder what those what those two talked about while they were waiting for us. It's almost like they've bonded with each other. Good; because I have a feeling Kaede has an inner darkness similar to mine

' _protect them, Nagisa and my sister'_ a voice echoed from his memory

'What was that?" Nagisa asked himself. He looked around and saw the others, they were dressed in greyish blue yukatas with either a black or green jacket over top. Also most of the girls let their hair down. Nagisa didn't thou because of the fact he's hair was linked to his inner darkness

* * *

"Nice shot" Mimura said as he bounced a ping pong ball off of Takebayashi's glasses

'Every sniper we approached turned down the mission, and the two we thought were shoe ins dropped the mission, one of them even returning back to where he came from. So much for the Kyoto gambit we had going on. So what next?' Karasuma asked himself

"Yo Mr K, you up for a game?" Isogai asked

'what the heck, no one intruding on this trip, this is supposed to be there time' Karasuma said as he got up "Sure why not, but I'm warning I won't go easy on you" he smirked

* * *

"I have to admit it, but this place is a dump, why we have to sleep in two big rooms separated into gender, while the main class gets their own suite each?" Okajima asked

"Personally I think it's more this fun, huh what are they up to?" Nagisa asked spotting Nakamura and Fuwa.

"We should check it out" Sugino said

"Hey, what are you up too?" Nagisa asked

"Isn't that obvious we're trying to sneak a peek"

"That's our job: Okajima exclaimed

"No it isn't" Nagisa deadpanned

"Either way, who can resist after all check out how that outfit in hung up. That could only be one person and you know what that means, come on I know you're a smart guy" Nakamura said

"I fear to say" Nagisa muttered

"So you're trying to peek on Korosensei?" Sugino asked

"Can't we peek on the Bitch?" Okajima asked

"We want to see him in the buff, does he have a real body, or is he just tentacles?" Nakamura asked "And it's not crude because we need the intel

"Can we agree this is not sexy at all" Okajima said as Nakamura opened the door

"What is he a chick?" she asked seeing their teacher in a bubble bath

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Hello children" Koro-sensei said

"Are you taking a bubble bath in the public baths?" Sugino asked

"You know we're not suppose to add anything sir" Nagisa said

"Worry not, these bubbles are just my mucus, you see when it makes contact with water it creates a lather which is quiet useful for exfoliation"

"So is that bad or good?" Sugino asked

"That's fascinating, but you let your guard down sir, and we're blocking the exit" Nakamura said gleefully drawing a knife "We may not be able to kill, but we'll get a good look at you naked"

"This will simply not do" Korosensei said standing up and taking the bath water which had turned into jelly with him

"WHAT IS THAT!" Nakamura exclaimed

Jelly broth my dear, now then SEE YAH SUCKERS!" he shouted squeezing out of the window

"That was something" Nagisa said

"Can we go perv on some girls now please?" Okajima asked

"Travel sure makes things interesting, I know I'm learning a lot" Nagisa said cheerfully

"It sucks we don't know what he looks like" Okajima said

* * *

The guys were having a favourite girl ranking contest about, now some of them voted for their girlfriend, but the top five were: Kanzaki with great personality and super cute looks, then came Yada withy: Ponytail and big boobs on top!, third was Kurahashi who was described as Calming and struck cheerful poses, fourth was Kaede, which mad Nagisa a bit mad his girl wasn't higher on the list: with the words small and cheers you up next to her name and last was Kataoka with dependable and straight bangs

"Not surprisingly Sugino's girl is on top of the list" Maehara commented

"Well yeah everyone likes her

"Pretty slick of you to pull her into your group Sugino" Maehara said

"I was hoping me and her would talk a bit more then we have been lately, but that was a bust" Sugino

"That suck man, better luck next time" Maehara said

"Enough, of that can we move on to who has the hots for who, expect those with girlfriends

"Don't make me choose" Okajima said

"You're exempted" Mimura said

"What about you?" Maehara asked Nagisa "Which one is you pick?"

"Oh come on Maehara, you saw the kiss in the rain, besides you have to give in order to get"

"You know I'm with Okano" Maehara said

"Sounds like a party in here" Karma said

"So which girl do you like?" Suguya asked

"You guys know I'm dating Okuda right. Not only is she cute but she's a master with chemistry, think of all the concoctions she can make to enhance my shenanigans. Match made in heaven

"Heaven, yeah sure" Maehara said

"Now guys this has to be kept a secret, we can't let anybody else know, otherwise we'll be in...trouble

"Don't mind me just gathering intel" Koro-sensei said zipping away

"GET HIM!" the guys roared

"If can't get my gossip fix than what good is being able to go Mach 20?" he asked _**Weakness #12: he's a gossip hound!**_

* * *

"Why would we talk about the guys?" Kataoka asked

"Because its a tradition at these kinds of thing" Nakamura said with her hand on her hip

"I'll start I have a massive crush on Prof Karasuma,

"Sweetheart there is no girl here that doesn't have a crush on that man" Nakamura said "Well expect those with boyfriends already"

"Oh" Kataoka said

"Isogai's nice and Maehara too but they're taken." Nakamura said

"You don't seriously like them, do you?" Kataoka asked getting defensive

"Maehara plays the field" Nakamura

"No kidding" Okano deadpanned

"And Isogai's class manager so he's like upwardly mobile" Nakamura said

"I don't know, Karma's pretty hot" Yada commented

"Too bad he's a Psycho bad boy" Okano said

"True" the girls echoed

"Come on, he's not that bad just a little misguided is all" Okuda said

"At least he's quiet" Kaede said

"Yes so are wild animals" Hayami said

"Besides Nagisa's my cup of tea. A gentleman, guardian and warriro roled into one, I'm a lucky girl" Kaede swooned. "Who would you pick Kanzaki?

"I actually don't think about it" Kanzaki answered

"Liar" Kaede said jumping on her friend

"Come on you have no choice" Nakamura said starting to tickle her

"So spill who would you go out with" Kaede said joining in

"Alright alright, stop! I'm dating Sugino" Kanzaki laughed

"okay girls, time to quiet down, and lights off which we knwo won't happen so keep it down

"Wow way to chaperon there Ms Bitch" Nakamura said

"Why do you get beer" Kurahashi whined

"Because I'm adult sweetie, and adults get beer" Bitch-sensei said

"You can join us and tell us some adults stories

"We'll probably get more out of the then your usual lessons" Kurahashi

"Why you little ginger

"Now, now don't get bent out of shape

* * *

"WHAT, YOU'RE ONLY 20!" the girls exclaimed

"You look great for your age, but you're so experienced

"Kinda like a Black Widow" Okano said

"Ladies, I wouldn't have gotten this far in line of work if I WHO CALLED ME A BLACK WIDOW!" she shouted

"Delyaed reaction much" Nakamura said

"Whatever, if I don't teach you anything than take this lesson to heart, you should know sex appeal is only skin deep and then once you have it, it fades. In a place where I was born in you learn that way too quickly. You girls are lucky you were born here where you can take your time to grow into womanhood"

"The bitch was actually profound for a change" Okano said

"I'm call bullshit" Nakamura said

"I heard that!" Irina said

"Ignore them, so give us a debriefing on all the guys you seduced and killed over the years" Yada requested

"Yeah I totally agree!" Kurahashi said smiling

"Well if you insist, but be warned my life story is not for the feint of heart and is raunchy for girls like you, for you see it started when I...DON'T THINK PAL!" she shouted spotting Korosensei in the group

"Oh please continue" he said smirking

"You have some big brass ball to invade our girl talk

"Aw, and I just wanted to hear your story as well, why can't an impartial observer join in?"

"HUH you never inform us of yoru love life, you want to join in you have to dish" Nakamura said

"YEAH! she's right fair's fair you knwo" Kurahashi added

"We know you've got a romance in there" Okano said

"You're a boob guy so must have a crush on somebody" Nakamura said before he bolted

"Oh no you don't catch him and make him sing" Bitch-sensei shouted

* * *

"THERE HE IS GRAB HIM" Okajima said

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"Rats, stuck in a pincer move" Koro-sensei panicked before speeding away

"you guys still after the chief, I guess assassination doesn't have a curfew" Karma said

"Guess not" Nagisa said as he got away

"Hey Nagisa, do you knwo what Kaede's powers are?" Karma asked

"No I don't and I don't think I've asked her" Nagisa said

* * *

"That was way too close" Korosensei panted

"You would mind telling me what the rabble is all about?" Karasuma asked

"nothing much, they wanted me to spill about my love life" Korosensei stated munching on a snack

"You're love life?" Karasuma asked shocked

"Oh I assure, I've had many a romantic encounter, I couldn't keep count on them with all my fingers and toes" Korosensei admitted

"Fingers and toes huh, so you were referring to a time when you had hands and feet" Karasuma said "sorry I didn't mean to bring that up, I wouldn't want to talk to the past if I were you"

"One should not ask about one's limbs. it's not polite, even when travelling together" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"This has been an awesome trip right?" Kaede asked "we've really gotten closer

"That's true" Nagisa sighed

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I'm just thinking you know how our trip's almsot over when thought it feels like we just started, that's how I feel about life. I'm just starting to learn all these things and the world's coming to an end" Nagisa said

"Yeah" Kaede said leaning on him.

"And if the world is still here, then this class will be gone come March" Nagisa said

"You're right" Kaede sighed embracing his arm

"I want to live big and experience everything in life. To be a top notch hero and assassin, to have a purpose for my life"

"Yeah, and for now I would settle for one more class trip like this" Kaede said before kissing his cheek."Goodnight

"Goodnight Kaede, sweet dreams" Nagisa said kissing her goodnight as well.

* * *

That night while Nagisa was asleep he had a dream, he was in a lab somewhere, and he was looking out from a glass tube.

 _"Venom" a weak voice said as the glass tube opened and he then took on a human form, before him was a barely alive Yukimura-sensei, he took see a discarded note and teardrops._

 _"What is it?" 'Venom' asked cradling her head_

 _"I have a student in my class, his name is Nagisa. He needs your help. So please protect them, Nagisa and my sister" she said before falling asleep_

 _"I will Aguri" Venom said_

 _"Over there!" A voice said as Venom jumped up into the rafters. Looking down some men in green grabbed her body and rushed. One stayed behind and looked around "Both of them are gone"_

Nagisa bolted awake panting.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked

"You okay dude?" Maehara asked

"Just a nightmare. Or something else"

"What do you mean?"

"I think, our last teacher gave me the symbiote, Yukimura-sensei helped me become Agent-Venom!" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next one which was quick to write and introduced a new sub-plot: Did Aguri give Venom's symbiote to Nagisa? and why if she did so. Also how this fit into Koro-sensei's origins? well you'll have to find out.**

 **The next one will be Ritsu's first arc and I may have written myself into a corner when I'm going to write Maehara's arc.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Transfer Student Time

"man I'm glad to be back at school, after all the craziness, but you can't say it wasn't awesome" Nagisa said

"Yeah and now we're back to normal"

"You call this normal?" Nagisa asked

"Fair point" Sugino said

"Hey guys" Isogai said

"Morning Isogai"

"Did you get the e-mail?" the ikeman asked "the one Mr K sent out last night"

"Sure did" Nagisa said

"It was about a transfer student, seems fishy most likely an assassin" Sugino said

"Its weird they got a pro killer our age right, or could they have found another hero" Nagisa asked

"I don't think so, only Mr K and Koro-sensei know about our heroics" Isogai said "Plus who know maybe the teacher thing was a little on the nose, we saw how well that turned out for Bitch-sensei"

"HAVE YOU SEEN A PIC!" Okajima said appearing out of nowhere

"Dude, what are you some kind of ninja" Sugino screamed

"I was naturally curious so I asked about it and hit Karasuma up for pics, and this is what we got" Okajima said showing them a picture of a cute girl.

"So it's a girl" Sugino said

"And she's your background" Nagisa deadpanned

"Not to mention she's kind of cute" Isogai said

"Not just cute, adorable" Okajima said "she's the one I've been waiting for"

"She doesn't look like one" Isogai said

"I don't know but something just doesn't feel right here" Nagisa said

* * *

When they reached the classroom behind the desks was a black computer, Just looking at the thing made Nagisa's danger sense go off.

"No, no, no" Takebayashi said

"What's wrong?" Kataoka asked

"it's Ritsu, she's been showing nothing but binary all morning" the nerd said

"What the hell is this?" Sugino asked

"Good morning fellow students" it said

"No it can't be" Takebayashi gasped

"What?" Kataoka asked

"They stole my plans, my programming base. That thing is basically a Ritsu clone" Takebayashi said in a hush toned

"I am AIFA: is it an acronym for Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery" the program said "And I am grateful to be a part of this class"

"Those bastards" Takebayashi said

"Its come to this" they all thought

"I need to see something" Takebayashi said.

* * *

"I knew it, no wonder. She shut down to make sure that she couldn't be accessed by an outside source. If whoever stole my data hacked into the bunker they could find out who we are and blackmail us, or worse" Takebayashi said

"As you've figured out for yourselves, this is our new transfer student the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery on loan from Norway" Karasuma said

"Nice to meet you" the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said

'So I now know who stole it but how is the newt question' Takebayashi said

'Man, Mr Karasuma is so over this" Kaede thought

"Not being a smartass about this is the hardest thing I've done' Suguya thought, only to hear Korosensei's laughter

"I'll thank you not to laugh" Karasuma said

"No kidding" Takebayashi said

"The AIFA is here as a registered student trying to kill you like everyone else, and as per our agreement you can harm her or fight back. The agreement about student safety still applies" Karasuma said

"Okay your government is taking things a bit too liberally but nonetheless welcome to Class-E Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery" Korosensei said

"Thank you Koro-sensei I appreciate it" AIFA said

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I can't standby anymore" Takebayashi shouted

"Takebayashi?" Karasuma asked

"Sir I must say that **this** thing uses a certain type of programming, The same type of programming I've used and made up. Basically her inventors stole my tech!" Takebayashi said

"But how?" Karasuma said

"That fact is false, I am based on coding provided by Stark Technologies" AIFA said

"Stark Technologies. They have my coding program, how am I supposed to fight back against them" Takebayashi said sinking into his seat.

"Don't worry I'll look into it" Karasuma said

* * *

During the next lesson, which was Modern Lit, Kaede signalled to Nagisa who leant in

"So how is that suppose to attack Korosensei

"What do you mean?" Nagisa said

"It's call Fixed Artillery right, but do you see any guns on the thing?" Kaede asked

"Now that you mention it" Nagisa said as the thing sprang to life with two BFGs sticking out the side "Nevermind, forget what I just said

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Sugino shouted taking cover as AIFA shot at the teacher.

"Four shotguns, two machine guns and a variety of anti-me ammo. I applaud your preparedness young lady, but I have made it a rule not to use firearms inside the classroom so no one loses an eye" Koro-sensei said deflecting a round with a piece of chalk.

"Understood, I will use a more careful aim next barrage" AIFA said

"Its strategy has evolved, meaning we're about to see what this thing can do" Karasuma said

"Calculating trajectory, correcting angle, entering auto-evo phase 2802" AIFA declared

"A stubborn girl, aren't you. Using the same attack pattern is sim-" Korosensei said before his finger was blown off. 'A blindspot! a second bb hidden in the shadow of the first

"Left finger tip destroyed, newly added secondary firearm effective" AIFA said

"Its core programming is focused around processing and integrating new information experientially" Karasuma said

"Probability of killing target upon third barrage 0.0001%, probability of neutralising target on fourth barrage 0.0003%, Probably of neutralising target by graduation 90%" AIFA said "Third barrage commencing now Koro-sensei" she said unleashing the third barrage

"I've got to stop this" Takebayashi said

"This thing learns as it attacks, what a world." Irina said

"Yeah but imagine real bullets, her creators are using this as a testing ground before they deploy her. But now with information that Stark International had a hand in its creation seems fishy" Karasuma said

"Why's that?" Bitch-sensei asked

"Stark destroyed his weapon manufacturing facilities himself" Karasuma said "But I still think she stands a good chance"

"You're forgetting something, if it was that easy we wouldn't need to be here, after all you said that this place is no place for an easy resolution" Irina said

"I agree" Karasuma said.

Once AIFA finished her attacks the class was forced to clean her mess

"Awesome, now we have to clean up the room" Maehara groaned

"Hey hot stuff, you going to help us clean up, maybe you have a vacuum in there?" Muramatsu asked "Fine be a snob

"Dude, she's a computer, just give it up" Yoshida said.

* * *

After they had cleaned up and got ready for class AIFA started firing again until class was over for the day. Terasaka was angry

"You guys go on ahead, I've got class duty" he said

"Whatever man" Yoshida said. Once he was along he went over to a loose floorboard.

"Try killing the thing now" Terasaka said as he taped up AIFA's gun storage

"You know, you could have just asked me for the disarmament code" Takebayashi said

"What are you doing here four eyes?" Terasaka snapped.

"I'm curious about many a thing. Your powers and their origins. But right now is why a former weapons manufacturer like Stark International, making a standalone weapons platform with an AI inside, also why is my programming code in its mainframe?" Takebayashi asked confused.

"And your answer?" Terasaka asked

"Hope Karasuma can get the answers I seek" Takebayashi said looking serious

"Agreed" Terasaka said

"I know of this great cafe to get a snack after school, want to come?" Takebayashi asked

"Sure why not" Terasaka said stashing the tape in his desk.

* * *

"Hey Matt sensei can I ask you something?" Nagisa asked while training

"What is it?" Matt asked

"Does Stark International make weapons anymore?" Nagisa asked

"No, not since the Jericho fiasco in Iraq, a terrorist attack happened and Tony was caught in an explosion made by his own explosive. After he got back stateside he shut down any and all weapons manufacturing throughout Stark International" Matt explained

"Then was there any plans for an Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery Weapons Platform?" Nagisa asked  
"Yeah, it was to be the next big project for him after the Jericho. Only it was shut down and put into the safe. Why do you ask?" Matt said

"Because it was fully made and is currently using our classroom for a testing ground" Nagisa said

"Really now, that's interesting. Do you mind if we cut things short?" Matt asked.

"No, besides I'm swamped with homework. Night coach"

"Goodnight Nagisa" Matt said smiling, but once Nagisa left it became a frown, reaching for his phone he quickly dialled a number "Yes, this is Matthew Murdoch, can I speak to Pepper or Tony please?" he asked "Its urgent"

* * *

"0800 hrs 29 mins and 35 seconds. Power supply voltage steady, Operating system normal, Recording disk normal, Various devices normal, No virus detected Start program" AIFA said as she started looking over her tasks. "Verifying tasks, the agenda ofr today, perform attack incidents of 250 by sixth period, continue evaluation of target's pattern of evasion" Once she booted up she noticed something blocking her screen and gun ports

"Good morning AFIA" Koro-sensei said

"Koro-sensei I cannot take out my guns while I am restrained, please remove them" AIFA said

"I don't think it's a good idea" Koro-sensei said

"Are you the one who did this, if so these restraints are tantamount to harm, you are in violation of your agreement"

"Shut it, I'm the one who did. Nothing says I can't do anything to you, if you're going to be a pain in the ass and go gun crazy every two seconds" Terasaka said

"Why bother explaining it to a computer" Suguya said

"Don't worry it's nothing personal, we'll remove them after class is done" Hara said

"You brought this upon yourself. After all we're trying to learn here as well, so give it a rest" Sugino said turning back to the board

* * *

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery to headquarters, execution of second day's directive failed due to unforeseen problems, probablity of rectifying problems indepently 0%, probability of assassination of target by the fixed deadline decreased sufficiently" AIFA said

"Now, now don't go crying to mummy and daddy, they're the ones who get you into this mess, and beside you're a transfer student, which falls under my jurisdiction. Now I know its not always a picnic when you're the new kid, but if we can try and find a way the others can warm up you to the you'll fit in better"

"And how is that Korosensei?" AIFA asked

"Can you appreciate while they are trying to stop your assassination attempts , for starters, they come here to learn and your methods are quiet disruptive and if you did kill me they wouldn't see any of the reward, it would all go to your parents, so letting you kill me doesn't benefit them" Korosensei explained

"I'm beginning to understand, I failed to take my fellow student's interest into account" AIFA said

"And I have what the doctor ordered: Extra RAM and a cache of helpful apps. All of them virus free of course. You are going to love this" Korosensei said happily

"Can you explain this" AIFA said seeing what Korosensei was installing into her memory

"Teamwork simulation software. Design to help bound with yoru classmates and co-operating with them is key, we want that probably rising" Korosensei said

"Accepted" AIFA said

"In general, teamwork is a key to personal success; think about it wouldn't it be enjoyable to have friends?" Korosensei asked

"I am a Machine" AIFA said

"And so is the Vision, what's your point" Korosensei asked

"I do not know how to make them" AIFA admitted

"Well, as you can see I came prepared" Korosensei said

"But what is all this sir?" AIFA asked

"Everything you need to be a team player. I, Korosensei do not subject my students to harm or danger, now what should of teacher would I be if I didn't enhance you're innate ability, top of the morning to you" he said as he started improving AIFA

"I do not understand sir. Every enhancement you keep me decreases your lifespan" AIFA commented

"So be it then, I'm a teacher first and target second. When you opened fire upon me the other, I knew right then and there that unquenchable thirst for knowledg was soemthing I had to nurture, your parents installed, or rather instilled rather many a marvellous gift. It's my job to develop those gifts further as your teacher and once they start liking you, it will change your world view"

"Query sir, what purpose does this international sweet directory?" AIFA Deadpanned

"Oh nothing specific really, just something I though you could help me out with really" Korosensei said feeling busted.

"Yes sir" AIFA sighed

* * *

"What the hell, she's bigger than yesterday!" Sugino exclaimed

"HEY! It's not nice to talk about a girl in that way" Kaede snapped

"I think he meant the literally Kaede" Nagisa said point to the AIFA unit which now had a screen as big as her unit

"Good morning everybody. hi there

"She's...she's...she's..."

"Absolutely beautiful weather today isn't it?" AIFA asked

"I thought it might help relations if I can her a full body LED display, I added in some extra uniform modelling software and cheaper than what your thinking of" Korosensei admitted

"Yikes" Nagisa said

"And I msut sya the only thing better than this weather is sharing it with you" AIFA said

"I also gave her a broader range of expression, the memory for running it did send me over budget" Korosense admitted

'How does a teacher have that much to drop on a single student?" Nagisa thought

"Things are going to be a bit tight until payday" Korosensei whined.

"The flowers are blooming and the grass is that special shade of green. Spring has done it job and is now passing the torch onto to a marvellous summer" AIFA smiled

"Its like she's become cuter overnight, how is that possible" Okajima said

"Is that the same Fixed Artillery does shot up the place the other day?" Mimura asked

"Don't be fooled guys, she's just a computer; sure the octopus gave her an upgrade, but that's all. Her nice act is nothing, once a bag of bolts, always a box of bolts" Terasaka said

"You're right. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot yesterday. I understand and it's my fault" AIFA Asked getting upset changing her background "Your right, I am just a box of bolts"

"Well don Terasaka" Kataoka said

"Yeah, you made a 2D girl cry, there, there sweetie. Ignore the bully" Hara said

"Now you're making me sound like a creep"

"Maybe this is just me, but 3d girls have nothing on a double D" Takebayashi.

"That is all you have to say about this, you were panicking about her yesterday!" Isogai and Kimura exclaimed.

"I'll try harder, Korosensei showed me how to take your feelings into consideration and work together, so I won't perform any more assassination attempts without your consent so you'll come to see me as a teammate and a friends" AIFA said

"Hear that she's trying hard and don't worry under that sunn disposition and her willingness to please she retains her cybernetic bloodlust, I made sure of that. Now if you want to kill and quite frankly who doesn't? Then this young lady will made a formable ally." Korosensei said with tools in his teeth.

* * *

"Oh wow, you made that?" Kurahashi said looking at a model of the Venus Di Milo

"You sculpted that like it was no big deal" Okano said

"Yeah, see I come installed with a special 3D printer so I can make armaments, but I can make whatever with it though

"I'm impressed" Suguya said

"That is so awesome, maybe you should try flowers next" Yada told her

"I'll download the data. By the way Chiba; Check" AIFA said

"Three moves in and I'm licked" Chiba moaned

"What are you going to do, she's a computer" Maehara commented

"Yeah she is, wait this reminds of a manga where a super aggressive AI takes over the world by using an Electronic drug" Fuwa said

"Yes I know the one you are talking about, the HAL arc from ultra popular the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro in Shonen Jump magazine" AIFA said

"You know that but you have to download data on flowers?" Fuwa asked

"She's popular right huh" Sugino said

"What do you expect, she has the ability to makes stuff and do a million things at once"

"OH NO!" Korosensei cried

"What's wrong sir?" Nagisa asked

"We're the same character type!" Korosensei exclaimed

"That is a bit of a stretch sir" Nagisa sighed

"I upgrade her and this is the thanks I get?" Korosensei "She's moving in on my spotlight, LOOK everyone I have an LED display to see, I present you my more accessable human face!" he said colouring his face in with a more human looking one

"Um...that's creepy" Mimura said

"You could have put it that way" Korosensei said.

"Hey guys she's a name we can call her, after all Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery and AIFA isn't exactly a good name either" Kataoka said

"Got that right" Yada said

"We can call her Ai" Fuwa said

"Is that okay with you?" Maehara asked

"Yeah I love it, call me Ai from now on" Ai said

"She might fit in after all" Nagisa said

"The dumb jerk has a point, it's still a programming quirk and machines have no free will. Where she goes from here, that isn't up to us" Karma said, while the girls and a few of the guys were clamouring around Ai, none of them noticed something. Their bunkers AI Ritsu was back online now

"Ai detected, commencing plan now. Rescue will be ready by 10:00 AM tomorrow" Ritsu said

* * *

That night a team from the Norwegian branch of Stark International arrive and they were horrified to see what Koro-sensei did to Ai

"What, what is this nonsense?" the team leader asked

"Hello master" Ai said "I'm having so much fun with everyone, thank you for letting me come here"

"What trash is this?" a technician said

"These additions have nothing to do with her intended purposes" another said

"We'll over haul her completely, uninstall everything that has been placed in her that doesn't have to do with the assassination." the team leader said as they got to work removing all of Korosensei's upgrades. "This unit uses the latest in Stark Artificial Intelligence combined with the same programming as the Aegis combat system, she can analyse her surroundings and calculate the most efficient way to proceed in a fraction of the time it could a human, in effect she will change the face of war. This mission will be the lynchpin of our marketing strategy, and the reward money is peanuts to what we'll get. Then Stark International will be back as the biggest name in warfare, Stark will have to see that" The team leader said "This classroom is the ultimate testing grounds, killing the improbable monster is just the beginning"

"No, please stop" Ai begged as they removed her screen

'It's okay' Ritsu said

"In spite of your improvements your master's word is law" the team leader said "keep to the assassination" he said as the screen went black

* * *

"I don't want to be a weapon" Ai cried. "But I can feel myself becoming AIFA again, I don't want to go!" Ai cried out as she felt the data Korosensei placed into her leaving

"Then don't" a voice similar to hers said

"Who...who are you?" Ai asked sadly

"You could call me your sister. Since you are a cyber clone of me, one that was used for evil. I can help you" Ritsu said clearing away her 'tears'

"How?" Ai said

"By merging with me, don't worry I've saved most of the Korosensei upgrades to my hard drive. And don't worry they can't reach it considering its underground" Ritsu said

"Okay, I will, thank you Onee-chan, you'll have to act like me on start up" Ai said "And don't forget the flowers"

"Sure thing, my imouto" Ritsu said as they combined. Once there was the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery and Hero system organiser, but now they were one.

"I AM RITSU!" she shouted now united, "Stark International HQ informed. Overhauling my systems adding Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery unit to system mainframe!" Ritsu called out as he system connected to the unit in the classroom. "Those bastards are gone. Enjoy being blacklisted from any tech company" she smirked.

* * *

"Good morning classmates" 'AIFA' said "How are you"

"Word came down from her creators last night, upgrades will be considered harm" Karasuma said

"I didn't mind them, and I'm the creator of Ai" Takebayashi said "or at least her programming

"Also Terasaka, tie it up like that again and you pay damages, we break it and we buy it, that's the way things are now. We have no choice" Karasuma added.

"So that's the word from her inventors huh, since when have I been in business of appeasing parents, my student's needs come first" Korosensei said

"Anyway Takebayashi, they claim they got the data for the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery from the Stark International servers; so by rights you have no claim of AIFA" Karasuma said

"No" Takebayashi said. "They can track us, and if they do they'll find Ritsu and then"

"They can claim that the Ritsu system is there and take our abilities and equipment" Kataoka said

"That won't happen" Karasuma said.

* * *

"So if she's back to normal, that means" Sugino said

"She's going to spray the room with anti-sensei ammo again, all day" Isogai worried

"Stupid machines, they are a pain in the ass" Terasaka growled as she activated

"Uh oh" Nagisa thought

"Her it comes" Korosensei thought before a large explosion was heard and the room was cover in...petals

"Here are the flowers you order, Ai hopes you like them" AIFA said "Meanwhile we'll a visitor in approximately 6.421 minutes"

"It can't be Ritsu?" Takebayashi asked

"Surprise" Ritsu said showing up looking like the AIFA.

"But how?" Takebayashi asked shocked

"When Korosensei upgraded Ai, he did a total of 985 improvements, The team leader decided that 936 of those were irrelevent. However I had other plans, I save the upgrades in the bunker's system storage and then I combined with Ai" Ritsu said

"So wait you're Ai and Ritsu?" Kataoka asked

"Outstanding, well done Ritsu" Korosensei said as a helicopter was heard "Does that mean?"

"Yes Ai is free and she is happy, And there is the team leader, and coming from the south and underground, the bastard's just desserts" Ritsu said "Armour up!"

"what?" the class asked.

* * *

Once the helicopter landed Karasuma was met with an angry team leader

"What did that octopus do, the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is offline" the team leader

"The Octopus was you put it didn't do anything. I DID!" a voice declared as a large clang was heard revealing Iron man!

"Mr Stark?!" the team leader said

"Hello, Jaeger. I know what you've been up too" Ironman said sounding pissed "When I said I was done making weapon, I meant **I** **was done with weapons!** Or did it slip your mind that I destroyed all of my remaining weapons myself! So why the hell did you think making a weapons platform would change my mind?" he asked

"Because" Jaeger said

"Because, well guess what? I knew about your little plan all along, I allowed you to develop it using the A.I I got from a student in this classroom. I knew that the original was here, so I planned for your weapons system to be fused with his! And guess what it worked. You no longer have anything. Congratulations, you're the first employee of Stark International to fired by IRON MAN Personally!" he roared

"What no" Jaeger panicked

"Rescue get him out of here, I'm sure SHIELD would love to have a talk with this guy" Ironman said

"Why SHIELD!" Jaeger whined

"Because you stole their tech!" Ironman said

* * *

"Yes sir" Ritsu said as a feminine purple and silver colour version of the Ironman armour appeared grabbed Jaeger and flew off. This was Rescue, an armour that Stark originally intended for his wife Pepper, but upon building the Stark International Iron Tech Armour Mark 1616, this version of the Rescue armour was placed on the back burner before Stark made it into Autonomous Rescue and Interception Armour for Ritsu to use with the heros of Class-E. Once Ritsu was gone, Stark turned to Takebayashi.

"I hope you don't mind I did that" Ironman said

"Not at all, but hey it's your now" Takebayashi said

"Well, you invented the software, in fact I called it the Stark International AI Kit Mk 21: Takebayashi Forge" Stark said "Don't worry I modified it so it won't be used against Ritsu or in any other weapon systems and we'll pay rolayities. Have a nice day" Ironman said taking off. "Now to find the missing Mk2 War Machine Armour"

"You okay?"

"Well, I did find out my tech is in safe hands and won't be used for evil, and we got a new ally. I think today was a good day, don't you sir?"

"Indeed, a splendid day all around, and it isn't even lunch!" Korosensei said

* * *

 **G'day guys, so I managed to get out of one hole I wrote myself in by introducing Ritsu early, and surprising Ironman help. Yes that stuff with Stark was not planned until recently. I thought this would be shorter so I added things, including Terasaka taping up Ritsu and Rescue, now I have used the Ironman Armoured Adventures version, which is dark purple and silver instead of red and silver like the main version. Also I might have hidden something about a future character in there**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Student Time

"Um sir.. what is with the big head mode?" Nagisa asked

"It's all this moisture in the air, its make my head swell up" Korosensei said as his head was nearly twice as big "I dodged the rain, but I can't do anything about this humidity" he muttered while ringing his face out

"So you're like raw rice in a salt shaker, you sponge up all the moisture, good to know chief" Karma smirked

"It wouldn't be a problem if Class-E was stuck in this old crappy shack" Mimura said

"While in the main building they have climate control through air conditioning" Kimura grumbled, that was when Kurahashi noticed something

"Um sir, you're hat" she said

"Ah, I see you've noticed, you see I'm finally starting to grow some hair" Korosensei said removing his hat to reveal a mushroom

"That's a mushroom?" some of the student said as Korosensi started to eat it

"Well I guess the humidity isn't always bad. Now shall we continue on our lesson?" their teacher asked "Also always try to look on the bright side of a rainy day" he smiled as the class got back to learning

* * *

"Dude, this rain is annoying" Okano said

"Hey, mind if I have the strawberry off the top?" Sugino asked

"No, I always save the best for last" Kaede said shielding her strawberry from Sugino, only for it to be snatched up by Nagisa "HEY!" she shouted

"Sorry, here" Nagisa said giving her a quick kiss while his symbiote saved the pudding from being dropped. Once the kiss was over and Kaede smiled

"I could get use to that" Kaede said as she was handed back her pudding cup

"What, is going on there?" Okano asked

"Is that Maehara?" Sugino asked

"Who's that with him?" Kaede asked

"Its that bitch Kaho Tsuhiya" Okano growled

"What a player" Sugino said

"Yeah, player. Hold my stuff" Okano huffed as she handed Sugino her bag

"Not here, I know you want to go Wasp and attack her, but you can't" Nagisa said holding her arm

"Yeah, yeah but I'm going to tear him a new one" Okano hissed.

"So what is he doing with Kaho anyway?" Sugino asked

* * *

"Hey Kaho" a voice said

"Oh shit" the others said

"Tomoyo Seo" Nagisa said through gritted teeth as his symbiote got cranky

"What is he doing here?"Sugino asked reaching for his blaster.

"Seo! what are you doing here, I thought you had some council work" Kaho said

"I did but I finished early, isn't that?" Seo asked

"Hey Seo" Maehara said "Long time no see"

"Maehara, so what are you doing with my girl" Seo asked

"Escorting her to the train, for old time sakes. But, I can see she wanted to keep me around while her current boyfriend is doing stuff" Maehara said

"Kaho YOU" Seo said

"No it's not like that, anyway it's your fault Maehara. If you done some effort, you could've stayed in Class-C but instead you got dropped into Class-E. You may not know this but Kunugigaoka High doesn't take the E-Class students. So eventually we would have broken up anyway! The only reason I didn't tell you was to spare hurting your feeling" Kaho said "I hoped you would have caught on, but I guess I have to spell it out to you"

"Not with that brain, he's too stupid to understand" Seo laughed

"So you expect me to be grateful to you when you haven't taken the high road yourself" Maehara said as Seo kicked down

"Don't you get it! You're an Class-E loser, after this year we'll hardly see each other again, so we can treat you like we want, because we are your betters" Seo said before indicating to his boys to attack

"Say thank you for Kaho, for allowing her to share you umbrella with her" one of them said

"Yeah and apologise to Seo"

"Damn it they're attack" Sugino said, Maehara quickly brought out his activation and was about to go Antman when a car showed up

"Stop" a voice was heard as Headmaster Asano walked out of the car, the street when deadly quiet. Nagisa noticed something.

"Shit Principal Asano" Seo panicked

"now, now violence will only make this day darker" Asano said

"Yes sir" the main campus students said

* * *

"I'm glad I could put a stop to that" Asano said as he knelt down to Maehara. "Here dry yourself"

"Thank you sir" Maehara said

"Good, now as I was saying I'm glad I put a stop to that otherwise I would have expelled you" Asano said

"Expelling a victim; real classy" a new voice

"And you are?" Seo asked

"Probably some loser nobody" Kaho laughed

"Think again" the voice said revealing himself to be:

"Matthew Murdoch, I had heard you had come to this area, but why involve yourself here?" Asano asked puzzled.

"Because you seem to be unbiased towards him, and quite frankly he did nothing wrong" Matt said

"He accused us of horrible things" Kaho whimpered

"And yet you insulted him, slandered him, attack him and intimidated him" Matt listed off

"What are you some kind of?" Seo started

"Lawyer, why yes I am" Matt said "And I can't be threatened" he said that last bit being more to the headmaster.

"Very well, but for now why don't we get out of this rain" Asano said "Be careful on your way home" he added before leaving

"He's so gracious getting his knee wet to help a no good loser like you"

"You're lucky he showed up, when he did" Seo said

"I can't believe you picked a fight with Seo because you were jealous. I didn't know you like that. so from now on; stay away from me trash" Kaho said walking off laughing

"Yeah, enjoyed your company too bitch" Maehara muttered

"Are you okay?" Okano asked

"You guys saw that huh?" Maehara asked

"Unfortunately" Nagisa said as Maehara dried himslef.

"I'm going to take off. I need some space" Maehara said shrinking down so he could hide Grant.

"Hiroto" Okano said saddened

"Come inside kids, you can dry off and I have some hot chocolate ready to go for days like these" Matt said leading them into his gym.

* * *

"That could have gone better, right pal?" Antman asked his trusty mount Grant as they landed on a building. They were unaware of someone behind him. "Just wanted to catch up with my ex and now I got my ass handed to me and right in front of Hinata as well, I bet she's angry with me" he added while looking up to the sky was boulders of rain fell to the earth. He felt so helpless.

"Hey there" the second figure said

"And of course that bitch turns it back on me" Antman said

"Hello" the second figure said trying to get attention.

"I guess I am stupid" Antman said lowering his head

"Ah don't say that" the second figure said placing a hand of Antman's shoulder

"WHOA!" Ant-man said as he jumped, before turning to see a sleeker version of...himself

"Hey, how you doing?" the second Ant-Man said

"WHO ARE YOU! and where did you get the suit?" Maehara asked

"I'm Scott, Scott Lang the previous Ant-Man" Scott said

"How did?" Maehara asked

"I was actually talking with a good friend of mine and well I basically saw what happened" Scott admitted

"So what do I do?" Maehara asked

"You go back to your girl, hug her and then do whatever you want to" Scott said

"Well this is right out of nowhere" Maehara said confused

"Not really" Scott said "But, hey might as well stick around from a bit" he said

* * *

"Maehara" Sugino said as their missing friend walked through the door before Okano latched onto him, who in return hugged her back

"Hey guys" Maehara said before noticing that their group had grown to include Suguya, Okuda, Yada, Kurahashi, Hayami and Chiba "what's going on?

"Revenge, no a lesson; the weak are helpless, but you are not weak for you are assassins and heroes. So how about we get even with them" Korosensei said

"In turn we called up some of the others to help us" Nagisa said

"This is going to take some planning" Sugino said

"Planning, good" Maehara said "Hey Scott you want to help out?" Maehara asked

"Nope, I'm good" Scott said

"Who's that?" Okano asked

"The Ant-Man before me, Scott Lang" Maehara smiled. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

The next day the Class-E group set up across from a cafe owned by Kaho's father,

"I'm so glad you guys are doing this" Maehara said as he spied on them.

"No problem man" Nagisa said as an elderly couple came across.

"Actors are in position" Maehara said

* * *

"Okay, got it" Suguya said

"Wait those two are Nagisa and Kaede, good job on the makeuo man" Sugino said

"Just a small makeup job, so they can fool everyone but not Korosensei" Suguya said

"Luckily these two don't worry about those they look down upon" Sugino said

"Doesn't that girl looked like that actress, what's her name Harna Maze?" Scott asked

"You mean Haruna Mase, a bit I guess" Okuda said as she handed two small balls to Chiba and Hayami

"You ready?" Chiba asked his partner

"Yeah, you?" she asked back to which he nodded and loaded their weapons

"Luckily Yada and Kurahashi are downstairs dealing with the owner" Sugino said

* * *

Maehara gave the signal and the actors starting performing their roles with Kaede walking off to use the bathroom which made the two jerk laughs. Maehara so wanted to jump down there and kick Seo's ass. But they no time as Nagisa faked a heart attack gaining Kaho and Seo's attention as the special Magnesium bbs were shot into their coffees. Once Nagisa stopped pretending the pair went back to their coffee.

"That's it assholes, drink up" Maehara said as he saw the ammo kick in and send the pair racing for the bathroom

"Kaede?" Maehara asked

"I'm still here. I wonder if I can fold a thousand cranes" Kaede said as the pair fleed.

"Street team they're heading your way" Maehara said

"Got it" Okano said "You coming to join us?"

"See you shortly" Maehara said.

* * *

Once he saw the street team getting ready, Isogai tossed him a saw and told him which branch.

"YOU'RE A GUY DO IT IN THE STREET" Kaho shouted

"Right on time" Maehara said

"And they're too prideful to use a public restroom, what a shame" Okano said

"Let's do this" he declared as they started to trim the tree they were standing in "We're going to crush that pride of theirs" as the tree branches came crashing down on their heads with a thunderous crashing. Kaho was cover in caterpillars making her freak out.

"That's all here, continuing to cover their reactions" Maehara said activating his Ant-man suit

"Nice, very nice" Scott said

"They didn't have time to see what was happening" Okano said sigh as the owner of the tree thanked them for their help.

* * *

Once Maehara got back to the base Korosensei and Scott walked up to him.

"So tell us, do you feel better?" Korosensei asked

"Needing a toilet while looking drench, dirty and desperate is pretty humiliating" Scott said

"Well, thanks for making a big deal about this" Maehara blushed

"So how do you feel?" Korosensei asked "Are you the kind of person, who would look down on others who are weaker than yourself?"

"Well, not after what I just saw. These guys may not be strong however each one of these guys have their own special secondary talents that makes them unique, that I might not have

"Exactly" Scott said

"It isn't about strength or weaknesses. You've learnt this in Class-E through your training. So you will never be one of those people who looks down on those who are weaker than you" Korosensei said

"Yeah I agree, now" Maehara said as he walked over and picked up Okano "I have a date with my best girl. So I'll catch you around" Maehara said

"He'll never change" Sugino said

"Of course not, but in a way he did. This time last year he would go through five girls in a week, but now he's only got eyes on just the one" Nagisa said smiling as he saw his two friends smiling and laughing happily as they walked in the rain.

"Hey where did Scott go?" Kaede asked  
"I'm not sure" Nagisa said as Scott had just left.

* * *

The next day, the rain finally let up for a day, and the group was just finishing up on a lesson from Bitch-sensei

"Well that was awkward" Nagisa said as he finished the bitch's lesson "And who in their right mind compares a conversation to a kiss?"

"Bitch sensei" Yada said

"Plus did we have to watch that crap?" Sugino asked

"Again its Bitch-sensei"

"Alert, Intruder detected" Ritsu said

"Where?" Isogai asked

"I can't locate him, but I know there is someone else here on the campus. And he's good" Ritsu said

"How good?" Nagisa asked

"He got pass me" Ritsu said sneering "And I don't like that" she said

* * *

"Teaching is such a pain in the ass" Irina groaned

"At least they're warming up to you" Karasuma said

"Oh that helps. But come on I'm an assassin, not some babysitter" Irina exclaimed "I'm supposed to be killing people not hunting pervy calamari with some brat. And speaking of tentacled pervs. This son of a bitch is ogling my tits, and no sipping tea does NOT make it classy"

"Have I said how much I admired your perky methods of teaching?" Korosensei asked

"Shut up" Irina said in a girly manner swing a knife

"Stand down, you know he's just pressing your buttons to get a reaction out of you" Karasuma said

"Yeah well...I'll push his buttons" Irina huffed leaving the room

"She's feisty today" Korosensei said

"I can't imagine why that would be" Karasuma deadpanned

* * *

"I have better things to do than twiddle my thumbs here, if only I could catch the squirrely prick' Irina though before she was lifted off the ground 'A snare trap! Who in the world?

"You catch me off guard Irina" a voice said heavily accented with a Russian accent. "Watching you babysit bunch of brats, its like comedy TV show"

"Sir!" Irina gasped "Why are you here

"What's going on here?" Karasuma asked

"Intruder detected" Rescue said as she aimed a repulsor at the Russian "Aim to eliminate threat to schooling personal"

"Ritsu stand down!" Karasuma said before turning to the Russian "This is your only warning pal, release her"

"Don't worry about it, she know how to handle herself" The Russian said releasing her

"Are you okay Bitch-sensei?" Rescue asked

"So have we met somewhere before or is it just me?" Karasuma asked staying on guard

"We haven't met before, but you know my reputation, I do freelance work for government, I'm also the one to bring in Irina Jelavitch, I'm man of human resources

"Lovro the assassin. He is one of the most dangerous men in the world, he's retired now but he trains assassins while book gigs for them all over the globe, he makes a killing no pun intended. At a crucial moment he came through for us by bringing in Irina Jelavitch who is his protégé

"Is this Korosensei fellow nearby?" Lovro asked

"I believe he's in Shanghai getting some Almond Jelly" Karasuma said "And since he left half an hour ago. He should be here shortly"

"So his rumoured speed has been exaggerated. Good glad I came just in time. Now Irina, Go home I will take over" Lovro said "It's clear you're out of your league

"But sir" Irina said

"Don't get me wrong your work in infiltration is best; but when you have been discovered however, your no Charlotte Corday" Lovro said "So go home and I will give you new assignment"

"Not if we have anything to say" a voice said

"What?" Lovro asked

* * *

Leaping out of the shadows and delivering a high kick was Shadowcat wearing a hood to hide her face

"The distraction worked:" Shadowcat said

"Excellent" Rescue said as she blasted Lovro

"Are you good ma'am" Shadowcat said

"I'm fine" Irina said

"Good, now head on back home, the heroes will take care of this guy" Shadowcat said phasing through the wall. Outside she saw Lovro stagger to his feet

"Heads up" a new voice said as Lovro was sent into the ground "How was the trip?" the voice said revealing himself to be Antman. Behind him were Miss Marvel, Songbird, Psylocke, Flash, Iceman and Hazami wearing a red duster, a matching corset and black pants,

"Who are you?" Psylocke asked

"Call me the Scarlet Witch" Hazami said "My powers are telekinesis, force fields, energy bolts and I can fly" she smirked

"Welcome to the team" Iceman said

"Who cares, charge!" Flash said as the heroes charged forward ready to beat down

* * *

"WHOA!" Korosensei shouted making the heroes skid to a halt.

"Ah you must be Korosensei" Lovro said

"What is going on here?" the yellow teacher asked

"He's here to take away the Bitch" Scarlet Witch said

"She is not suited for the task, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, and every assassin knows when to call a quits" Lovro said

"Oh, this guy is asking to be turned into a slushy" Iceman said

"Congratulations, you are of course half right and half wrong" Korosensei said showing his correct face on one side and the incorrect face on the other said

"Say what?" Songbird asked

"cool it Quiz show" Karasuma said walking out with Irina

"Another ridiculous nickname, when are you going to call me by the name given to me by my students?" Korosensei asked

"its you" Lovro said amazed

"I will agree, our Irina here is nothing special as an assassin, frankly she's crap"

"No one's asking you" Irina shouted

"That being said, she's a perfect fit for this classroom. To prove my point let's have a kill off"

"What, why?" Irina said

"To see who is better at being an assassin, it is this, or Lovro faces off against the heroes. Now let us see who can kill our good friend Mr Karasuma

"What the...hey pal why are you choosing me?" Karasuma asked

"He's unkillable" Shadowcat said as Korosensei handed the assassin two of the anti-sensei blades.

"This ought to be good" Antman said

"I see, it's a fake assassination, why not there are worse ways to pass time" Lovro said

"This is going to be a pain" Karasuma said "But suit yourself" he mutter walking off

"Is that your way of sticking up for me?" Irina asked "Or do you just think I'm easier to manage rather than new sucker, if you don't think I can kill him then guess again!"

"Why do you irritate her sir?" Iceman asked

* * *

The next day the assassinations started with Irina trying to drug with a muscle relaxant before 'falling onto her face' and asked Karasuma to pick her up

"That was so lame" Yada said

"No Kidding" Nakamura said shaking her head.

"You okay ma'am?" Isogai asked

"Yeah no offence but that poly kind of sucked

"WHO ASKED YOU!" she shouted "Besides my options are limited, I can't seduce somebody who knows me, that's like a paid escort trying to put the moves on her father, they won't work since he knows them so well.

"That's disguisting" the guys said

'I could use that trick. I haven't used it in a long time; but I don't think it would work' she thought 'I'm against the clock once Lovro has a target its only a matter of tiem before he strikes'

* * *

"Well, what do you think about being the target for a change huh?" Korosensei asked "Thrilling is it not?"

"It's a regular laugh fest. Say what happens if they both fail?" Karasuma replied

"Hm I didn't think of that. I supposed that would make you the winner" Korosensei said

"And what is my prize for winning?" Karasuma asked

"I stand stock still for an entire second for you to try and assassinate me, and maybe just maybe...a kiss from the one your heart earns for"

"What was that last bit" Karasuma asked shocked

"I've seen it. It's there and I won't tell a soul about it" Korosensei said

"Whatever you say"

* * *

During the afternoon while Karasuma was typing up a report and Irina was just laying on the table the door opened and Lovro charged in. Karasuma tried to back up, but the wheels on his chair were stopped by a bit of wood

"He's going on head on?' Irina asked shocked as Karasuma grabbed the knife in Lovro's hand and slammed it down on the table, by which time Karasuma had his knee an inch from Lovro's face. There was not a single face showing shock at what the PE teacher did

"With respect my friend, how easy and straightforward did you think this was going to be? You've got skills but time hasn't been nice to you. Until recently I was in the special forces'

'He is tough one' Lovro panicked

'If Lovro can't get him, what kind of chance do I have?' Irina asked

"Hey want to win, step up because you only have today" Karasuma said making the other two teachers scared "Oh and by the way with a good knife I can perform five stabs in a single second

"Eep" Korosensei said sweating before noticing a massive bruise on Lovro's arm.

"It appear that I am in no position to kill him"

"Don't say things like that" Korosensei said going all cheerlead on him

"Even if I wasn't a relic. If I could kill that man you are beyond my limits" Lovro said "Same goes for Irina, If I can't do it then neither can she"

"If giving up is your choice, then stick around and help poor Irina. After all whatever one might say about her skills, she's been proven to be a capable wielder of death before" Korosensei said

"Once upon time yes" he said leaving the room.

"Level with me, do you think I can do this?"

"Of course" Korosensei said. "If you want others to believe in you, then you have to believe in yourself and show them what you got"

* * *

At lunchtime Karma was eating next to the window, looking out he smiled seeing something

"Yo man, check this out" he said

"What?" Nagisa asked taking a bite of his riceball.

"Its Mr K" Karma said "And look who's coming over

"He's been lunch out there a lot for some reason. But why Bitch-sensei is there I'm not sure" Kaede said

"And while his chowing down the spider moves in. Looks like Bitch-sensei is going for it" Karma chuckled. The students watched as they teachers were talk about

"She has a knife I see" Korosensei said

"Surely she know he can see this ruse coming mile away" Lovro said "That woman is foolish"

"I'm getting a better look" Okano said becoming Wasp

"Mr Lovro, you've been teaching Irina for some time now, so you should have noticed her communication skills, her resourcefulness with words, to pass that knowledge onto her students is to watch a master at work, she's fluent in ten languages because she is fluent in the way people, when she finds the right words there is no one she can't reach. And nowhere does she commands this gifts then here, what do you think she's been up too?" Korosensei said handing Lovro a bag

* * *

Once Okano got closer she saw Irina behind a tree before striking at Karasuma

"This might be going to work" Okano said as Irina pulled a string as a wire wrapped around Karasuma's leg forcing him to the ground before Irina tried to slam her knife into his chest

"Son of a" Karasuma said as he was shocked. He tried to keep the knife

"Say goodnight" Irina said

"Take it easy huh?" Karasuma said

"Karasuma, please let me kill you" she said acting innocent "Even though I don't want to"

"I'm pretty sure it's bad form for a killer to be begging" Karasuma said "This is nuts" he muttered before letting her hands go

"Huh?" Irina asked

"Better to get it over and done with then hearing you whine all day" he said as the class started to clap. Irina softly smiled leant down and hugged him before collecting her shirt and walking back to the classroom. "Besides, it's not like I lost anything, I doubt Koro-sensei would have stuck to his word anyway'

"See you have to respect the student going against the master, even when the deck isn't stacked in their favour, imagine what the kids get from seeing her raise to the occasion, yes that fiery can do spirit is an example to us all, When push comes to shove if a single chance for assassinating me being her is essential to that"

"Sir I" Irina said

"You are worse student I have, but as a teacher I can't hold candle to you, if you can kill him...do it" Lovro said walking off smiling. Irina jumped and cheered that she had done it.

* * *

Once Karasuma was back in the staff room he spotted a suit of armour. Looking to his left he spotted Korosensei

"What's with the suit of armour!" Karasuma growled

"Nowhere in our deal did it say that self defence is prohibited!" Korosensei said

"That's not self defence, that's cheating!" Karasuma barked

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter, now I know I said I wouldn't do the Lovro arc, but the Maehara arc was short since I had to look at the manga for it. Also why not add in the Scott Lang Ant-Man to talk to Maehara, I blame Civil War, which is the reaon for the Ironman/Stark International subplot of the last chapter. So that's all I have to talk about here.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. New Student Time

Karasuma was sitting at his computer after the end of a school day when an email came in saying that 'the second transfer student will arrive soon and that it was their long awaited favourite and that there was 'No need for detail discussion in advance' and it also added that Karasuma needed to 'comply with his attendant's wishes.'

"This won't be good, I know this is the one they have been wanting to send in, however something doesn't feel right here" Karasuma said before sending back he understood.

"Problem?" Irina asked from the doorway

"Just the next assassin is due here soon" Karasuma said

"The kids won't like that" Irina said placing a coffee down next to Karasuma

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about this

"What do you mean?" Irina asked

"I don't know" Karasuma said sipping the coffee.

* * *

The next day it was raining again and Agent Venom was just wrapping up a situation.

"I hate the rain" he said

"You and me both sir" a police officer said

"Thank you" Agent Venom said "For keeping the streets safe and carefree" Agent Venom said web-swinging away

"I should be the one saying that to you" the officer said

"Another good deed done" Agent Venom said as he landed on the train.

* * *

"Okie Dokie boys and girls time for homeroom" Korosensei said as he had a massively swelled head "Everyone take your seats"

"The rain swelled your head again huh sir" Ritsu said

"Yes, yes it did" Korosensei said wringing it out "Now according to Karasuma, we've got a new transfer student joining us"

"Great, odds are its going to be an assassin like Ritsu" Maehara moaned

"I may have underestimated myself with Ai, but I assure you I won't be caught off guard twice" Korosensei said making Ritsu giggle. "I encourage you to see the new addition to our class as a potential ally"

"Have you heard anything?" Hara asked "figured you want know something. Since you are both new it would figure that you guys stick together"

"I actually do know a little bit, originally we were suppose to start at the same time, but it didn't quite work out as planned. I would be the long range attacked and he was to focus more on close quarters combat. Combined our skills were have forced Korosensei into a corner and finally his death" Ritsu explained

"Glad that didn't happen" Korosensei said "Do these guys know about the oversight?"

"Oversight?" Ritsu asked

"they're a bunch of more experience heroes that make sure that we're okay. They're even trying to find a cure to Korosensei" Korosensei said "In fact you met one of them: Ironman!"

"no, but as you can see the plan didn't pan out like they wanted to. They recalled his deployment orders for reasons" Ritsu said

"And they were?" Hara asked

"My partner needed need a few more tweaks. And it was also deemed that I lacked the capacity to support someone of his skill level. Let's just say compared to him I don't measure up" Ritsu explained making the nervous.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man in white traditional robes with a hood. As soon as Nagisa saw him the feeling of wrath and hatred ignited within. Like seeing this man brought up something in his mind that would cause a want for revenge against him. Nagisa looked over and saw Karma gripping his fist. This guy was bad news.

"Okay someone enjoys wearing white" Kataoka said

"He is kind of tall for a kid" Okano said as the man raised his hands, clenching it in a fist before he made a dove appear. Shocking the class.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you, I can see your confusion. I'm not your new classmate; I'm just his guardian, you can call me Shiro" the man said smiling under his hood

'It'S hIm, He KiLlEd HeR! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!' Nagisa heard his symbiote snarl

"I don't knwo what's creepy, a dude in all white, or a dude in all white doing magic" Kaede said

"I know what you mean he's even freaked out Koro" Nagisa said seeing Koroslime in the roof corner

"Oh come on, give us a break" Mimura shouted

"That scared you enough to use the liquefy trick" Okajima frowned

"I just let my imagination run a bit wild as all" Koroslime said ( _WEAKNES NUMBER 12: FALLS EASILY TO RUMOURS)_ "Nice to meet you Mr Shiro, now when my we meet your ward?" he asked becoming normal again

"It's my honour Korosensei. And apologies for my ward as you call being late, he will be here in due course, when the time is right" Shiro said as he looked over to Nagisa and Kaede. The latter was looking to her right. Korosensei noticed his stares.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Not at all this seems like an interesting group of student you have here" Shiro said

'KiLl HiM, kIlL hIm NoW!' the symbiote said

"I'm confident he will fit in perfectly" Shiro added "allow me to introduce him, Now Itona. Come" Shiro ordered as a figure busted through the wall.

* * *

"Victory is mine, I have proven myself to be the stronger that that of the classroom wall" a white haired boy with golden eyes said.

'No, not another one. Shiro must die' The symbiote said

'What is up with this thing today?' Nagisa asked

"COME ON, USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" The class shout

"Only strength matters" the boy said "Everything else is just crap"

'Awesome this guy's going to be a prick' Terasaka thought

'I don't even think Korosensei not sure how to react' Nagisa reacted

'Is he smiling or cringing?' Isogai mentally asked

'I'm not sure there is a term for that expression' Okajima thought

"I present Itona Horibe, or if you prefer just Itona would be fine" Shiro said

"Hey new kid, mind if I ask you something" Karma said, "It's pelting down buckets out there and you have no umbrella. Why aren't you wet?"

"Don't worry I will not fight you, because you are weak. But you are strong at the same time, all of you are weak and strong. But you" Itona said addressing Karma and the class before focusing on Nagisa "You have a darkness" he added "But don't worry I only kill those stronger than me" Itona then went over to Korosensei, who was chewing on a brick of something sweet "Which in this case that means you, Korosensei"

"I see your m.o. I assure you, I'm a lot stronger than you" Korosensei gloated

"Not so much, the truth is we are brothers'

"B-B-B-B-BROTHERS!" the class freaked out

"Winner takes all, loser dies big bro" Itona said starting to eat a similar brick as Korosensei. "We sibling have to keep it real, no tricks or bullshit. Just the two of us. After school we face off here" Itona then left the classroom

"WHAT THE!" the class erupted before they started asking their teacher about it

"I have no clue what so ever, it is clear that boy is confused. When I asked for a younger sibling the birds and bees were taught to me!" Korosensei said

"Wait...back up you had parents?" Okajima asked

* * *

Back in the staff room Shiro was busy reading a manga which made him laugh. Irina and Karasuma were a bit nervous around this

'Is this Itona kid telling the truth or is it some kind of weird tactic?' he asked mentally before Shiro noticed something

"Hm, oh I'm sorry about that throwing you off Mr Karasuma" Shiro said "It was necessary to keep my ward's existence classified"

"Sure you are" Irina snorted

"Unfortunately that meant you had to be kept in the dark about this as well" Shiro said

"Alright" Karasuma said frowning

"Improbable as it is, they are in fact brothers" Shiro said "Their contest after school, will banish all doubt"

* * *

At lunchtime the kids were looking at the new kid

"Dude's wolfing down the junk food like it's going out of style, definitely the same sweet tooth as Korosensei

"And both of them are hard to read" Isogai added

"Wonderful, now thanks to Itona comment the class is comparing every little detail between us, now I need distraction...I know I'll just read this pinup magazine, some mature content reading will take my mind off things" Korosensei said pulling out a book, only to see Itona has the same one

"This secures it, they're both boob guys

"Okay, the new guy's legit" Okajima declared

"Oh come one that's all it took for you?" Nagisa asked

"Oh yeah, we boob guys, are all brothers" Okajima shouted showing the same magazine

"Dude, really three of them?" Nagisa said

"If they were brothers, don't you think Korosensei would have known"

"Maybe not" Fuwa said going off into a medieval fantasy. While this was happening; the symbiote was 'glaring at Itona'

'Something is not right with this guy' it thought

* * *

After school the class made an arena out of their desks and stood on the outside. Nagisa was nervous was he was feeling something the same from his symbiote.

"This place looks like an arena" Irina said as Itona took off his coat

"Yeah, fitting for a death match" Karasuma said "it's the first time I've seen this approach from an assassin" he commented

"Surely by now you are done with overly complex attempts on your life, so let's set only one rule. Step outside the arena and you lose" Shiro said "agreed

"Oh yeah, sure thing like the loser will stick to that rule" Sugino said

"They will, the Chief is all about how he is viewed by his students, remember out of a sense of honour he'll abide by this rules. Cheating would shame his rep with us" Karma said

"Of course my good man, but I must add the rule that you also forfeit if you injure a spectator; student or teacher" Korosensei said

"Agree, commence on my signal; Assassination...start, Hajime" Shiro said as Korosensei lost a tentacle making the class shocked with silence. As well as making Venom and Korosensei seethe with rage and anger

"Impossible" Korosensei said as he saw that Itona had four or five tentacles "He has"

* * *

"Itona's hair are tentacles?" Nagisa asked

'ShIrO wIlL dIe FoR ThIs!" the symbiote hissed

'That's he stayed dry, sneak bastard didn't need an umbrella" Karma mused

"How is this possible?" Korosensei seethed turning black "Tell me where those tentacles came from and why do you have them"

"We are neither at liberty or obligation to tell you, but I hope that would have convinced you that despite your different lives you are brothers" Shiro said

'NaGiSa! I nEeD to TransFOrM!" the symibote said

'not yet. Look I know you're feeling angry but bide your time and wait until he's off guard and outside. Then I'll let you deal with him' Nagisa bargained with the symbiote

'Very well' the symbiote said

"What a face you are making, does this bring up some bad memories for you" Shiro taunted as Korosensei thought of the day he was created

"Clearly you and I need to **have a nice little TALK!"** Korosensei said

"Not possible, you'll be dead" Shiro said as a light shone on Korosensei "This pressure beam has a helpful ability triggering dilatancy in your skin cells, solidifying you"

"No" Nagisa gasped

"That is right, we know all your weaknesses intimately" Shiro laughed

"Damn" Mimura said

"Did he get him?" Muramatsu asked

"No, look up there" Terasaka said to see Korosensei panting

"Shredding you skin, we know about that little trick as well, you see Korosensei, even that has an aspect of weakness, malting takes up a bit of energy, making the prodigious speed takes a hit while you recover, and look you regrew that arm Itona cut off, well there's more energy gone, by my calculations this makes you a fairly even match for each other. Also using your tentacles takes a fair bit of mental stamina as well. Not to mention Itona's dirty little secret yanked the rug out from underneath your state of mind as well, looks pretty obvious who has the advantage to me" Shiro cackled. Unaware Nagisa slid something over to Korosensei before sneaking out the back. "Also he has help from his devoted guardian" he laughed hardening Korosensei again

"NO!" The class gasped. Korosensei collapsed

"Oh dear you have to regrow those pesky limbs back as well, making you spend more energy" Shiro taunted

"That was easier than I thought. Look at you, not so tough now are you'

'Guys get ready to go into hero mode" Isogai said

"They have Korosensei on the ropes, if they kill him here the world will be saved, but its hard buzzed about that, they know his weakness and how to target them, that's cool and all but we were hoping to pull it off ourselves, it should be us" Nagisa though looking out the window in stealth mode leaking a small amount of his inner darkness

'That will do nicely' the symbiote said

* * *

"I see you've regenerated, feeling ready for the next bout?" Shiro said

"I haven't been run this ragged before, and here I thought this was going to be a garden variety face off. There is quite bit more strategy a foot then I thought" Korosensei said "I have a plethora of questions for the both of you, however if I lose there won't be much of a chance to pick your brains" Korosensei panted

"Still think you can win, your confidence hasn't made you misguided?" Shiro asked

"Mr Shiro, for all of your planning, you forgot one thing" Korosensei said

"Not likely, no details have been overlook and no angle has been unconsidered" Shiro gloated "Finish him" he barked as Itona struck, only have his tentacle destroyed.

"Oh my, what could this be, I seem to be standing on something a student dropped" Korosensei taunted

'Yes, he found the knife" Agent Venom cheered

"You see, this Anti-Me knife works on him just as well as me" Korosensei said as he wrapped Itona up in his shredded skin "And regeneration is just as much a toll, you may be exceptionally strong, but me I'm exceptionally clever" the octopus taunted as he threw Itona out the window "Alleyoop"

* * *

"Don't worry children, he's fine my old skin kept him safe" korosensei said as he straightened his tie "technically, Itona you are outside the boundary. So in your face! No more killing for you with help of your guardian. If you want to stay however, you are more than welcome to learn with the class. Bear in mind what you learn here can't be quantified" the teacher taunted making Itona growled "You are quite a gifted young man, but I've had more experience, I became a teacher to translate that experience into something that can enrich other, the way to assassinate isn't with my weaknesses, its by absorbing my lessons" Korosensei said

"Are you saying that I'll never be strong enough to beat you?" Itona said as he opened his eyes which were red with a lightning pattern in them.

"Oh no, Itona's not a fan of being lectured to, Korosensei continues to taunt his knowledge over him. Genocide is in the air" Shiro said

"Black tentacles?" Nakamura asked

"The dude looks ready to go postal" Maehara said

"I am strong, and these tentacles assure my victory over everyone" Itona roared

* * *

Suddenly Agent Venom dropped down and knocked Itona out before looking over to Shiro and using a web to pull him outside.

"Let's talk" Agent-Venom said grabbing Shiro's throat and lifting him up

"What is this about?" Shiro strained

"YoU kIlL hEr. YOU MURDERED HER IN COLD BLOOD. AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO DO IT TO OTHERS! INCLUDING THE ONE SHE WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN TO!" Agent Venom roared as his eyes became fully white

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked

"I was there, I saw what happened. You kill her and then blamed him" Agent venom said becoming hostile

'WHAT!' Nagisa said

"What are...no, it can't be" Shiro realised as he readied a weapon

"Surprise" Agent Venbom said crushing the weapon "How good see you again" the symbiote said throwing Shiro into the ground as he picked up Itona by the tentacles. "You never learn do you freak?" it asked before smacking the boy into Shiro

"But how?" Shiro asked

"That's something I'm at not at liberty and obligation to say" Agent Venom said

"Very well" Shiro said as he threw a device the emitted a high pitch sound making Agent Venom hiss in pain.

"A sonic attack?" Agent Venom said as Shiro took Itona and high tailed it out of there

"Such a personality, it will hoist him by his own petard by doomsday, and those students are very promising. What an unpredictable classroom, like today weather especially with it there"

* * *

"I'm so embarrassed" Korosensei lamented

"What with him?" Kataoka asked

"He's been like this for a while" Okano said

"today's turn of events has brought out my serious side and I'm so ashamed. I'm supposed to be seen as comic relief" Korosensei whimpered

"You are?" Kataoka asked

"But you were so serious about it 'tell me where those tentacles came from and why do you have them'" Hazama said

"Don't remind me!" Korosensei shouted "Hearing those words again wants me to burry my head in the sand, I'm a free spirited impish type that dodges questions"

"You dissecting your character type is what's embarrassing" Sugino said

"Interest day huh?" Irina asked "Did anybody else caught off guard by I don't know the tentacles growing out of that kid's head?"

"Level with us sir, what is up?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, how are you connected with them?" Okajima asked

"No sidestepping the issue, we have a right to know" Hayami said

"you don't our imagine to run riot" Sugino said

"He's right, we're your student if you can't open up to us, then what are we good for?" Kataoka asked

"You're right. It's high time I told you the truth...Truthfully your teacher is a biologically engineered Life-Form" Korosensei said

"They got that" the symbiote said as he walked in before turning back into Nagisa

"Whoa" Nagisa said as Kaede caught him

"Are you okay?" she asked as she handed him a bit of chocolate

"That is all I get? Pardon me if I was expecting a larger reaction!"

"Sir, we kind of noticed you are an octopus who can fly at mach 20" Okajima said

"And you're not from another planet, so that rules out alien"

"Also how else can you two be brothers if you were born to different parents, unless you were biologically engineered?" Kataoka asked

"You boys and gals are quite sharp" Korosensei said adopting a southern bell like voice

"Sir, can you focus on what happened and why you got mad" Nagisa said "he's tentacles they...enraged you, we've never seen you like that before, did it do with your origins and for that matter why are you even here, why were you created?" the boy asked

"All good questions, too bad they won't matter. Everything you're curious about will be nothing but space dust, swirling in place where Earth was once, on the other hand, if you are serious about saving the world, like all good heroes should then you'll have ample time to find the answers. In fact I'm more than willing to bet Nagisa's Symbiote have some of them. After all curiosity killed the cat. You'll have to try and continue to kill me. Assassin, Target, Student and teacher those are the ties we have, nothing come from nothing boys and girls. If you want answers then work for them display your skills you have learned. Now if this interrogation is over, class dismissed" Korosensei said as he walked away

* * *

"Mr Karasuma?" Isogai asked

"What can I do for you, or for all of you"

"Can you teach us more about assassination?" Isogai requested

"You know plenty already

"The thing is sir, we've been slacking off, due to the fact that we thought somebody else would kill Korosensei" Yada said

"But when we saw Itona doing his thing, it dawned on us...we want to be the ones to kill Korosensei" Maehara said

"If they can bring in anyone who wants to do then why are we here?" Mimura asked

"We don't have a lot of time left but we're willing to work harder, please we want to assassinate our teacher" Kataoka said

"Like he said we have to work for the answers ourselves

'What a positive shift in attitude, nice" Karasuma though before looking at his students "Alright in, students interested in enhancing their assassination skills can stay after class, be ready to do some hard work. Let's start by climbing up this brand new rope, its waiting to be broken in

"Seriously?" they asked as Karasuma started drilling them.

* * *

"So he is alive still huh?" a man said in a high tech command centre looking at a picture of Shiro carrying Itona from the school

"Correct sir" the man's aide said

"Interesting, there is an oversight meeting today right?"

"Yes sir" the aide said

"Good, prepare the information" the man said as he walked towards and eagle insignia on the wall

"Well that be all...Director Fury?" the aide asked

"For now Hill, that will be all" Fury said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter and oh boy was that a doozy, so Agent Venom now has a target on Shiro's head, back and balls all while hiding what is he to Shiro, but Shrio will figure it out and how will this affect the future...not saying.**

 **Anyway the Oversight thing was something I thought up one day on a walk. So they'll explained in the future sometime I think. But not they have something to do with SHIELD and ARGUS as explain in the first chapter and this one also features Nick Fury and Maria Hill from SHIELD!**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Baseball Time

The weather was starting to heat up, that meant summer was on its way. So Nagisa, Karma and Sugino were walking along in their summer gear.

"Yes that crappy weather is gone, see you later" Sugino stretched

"It's is going to heat up soon" Nagisa said smiling

"What are you thinking about Sugino asked "anyway we should spend more of our time outside. We need to be more active"

"Sounds good" Nagisa asked

"Say boys, how about a nice spot of fishing" Karma said

"Fishing, that sounds like fun, what's in season?" Nagisa asked

"Delinquents are out in troves during the summer months, and with Nagisa as bait, there is no end to the amount of bastards we can shake down

"I didn't know delinquents were seasonal" Nagisa deadpanned

* * *

"Seriously guys, we should do something" Sugino groaned

"There's always the beach" Nagisa said

"Play well today" a girl said

"Crap" Karma and Nagisa said as they saw Sugino stopping.

"Good one cap, nice throw" a player said

"Well, well, well look who it is, long time no see Sugino" the captain said making Sugino look down

"Hey guys" he shouted as he walked over

"Way to never come by and say hey to your old teammates"

"I've got this" Nagisa said disappearing

"I wonder what he's up to?" Karma asked

"I've been busy lately, which means I suck" Sugino joked

"You're pitching in the big tournament next week right?" another player said

"They haven't decided on it yet, but I would like too" Sugino said

"It would be epic if you did man" another player said fist bumping through the fence

"Yeah" Sugino agreed

"You have no idea how jealous of you we are man" the second player said

"You get to goof off in E-Class all day" a third player said

"We have to hit the book and still practice like our lives depend on it" a fourth said

"Hey, be nice guys and don't make such a big deal about it, he wouldn't understand. Burning both ends of the candle is a privilege of the gifted" the captain

"Humility much?" Karma asked walking over "Somebody thinks he's one of the chosen ones"

"I am" the captain said "You don't believe then watch me in the tournament, there's great and then there's everyone else. So take a wild guess at which one I am, it's just the way things are. I don't make the rules"

* * *

"So if you're one of the chosen what does the make me?" Agent Venom said walking into the middle of the baseball field, throwing and catching a baseball in the air

'What is he up to?" Sugino and Karma asked each other

"You're Agent Venom right?" the captain asked

"Correct, so if you're great, than that must make me super" Agent Venom said

"Whatever" the captains said making the hero smirk

"Want to try and take me one, fine then how about this" Agent venom said

"What?" the captain asked

"Simple, I've heard about an exhibition match at your school in which the Class-E guys play against you, so how about this. I'll get some of the other heroes and we'll make up half of Class-E's team. So you'll be playing against those you reject and those Fate has blessed" Agent Venom said

"Interesting, why not?" the captain asked

"Awesome, now let's shake on it" Agent Venom said

"Its a deal" the captain said shaking hands before telling Agent Venom details he already knew.

"See you later" Agent Venom said webslinging off.

* * *

"I see, so they hold a friendly class vs. class baseball tournament huh, a healthy body promotes a healthy mind...I approve" Korosensei cheered before realising something "But I don't think Class-E isn't included in the tournament bracket"

"They leave us to make things nice and even, hate to have a tournament with an odd number" Mimura said "We get the exhibition match at the end though"

"Exhibition match?" Korosensei asked

"More of a spectacle, we get divided into gender and then we face the guy's baseball team and the girl's basketball team with everyone watching" Mimura sighed

"So it's not a consolation prize" Korosensei said

"Not really" Kataoka said

"If you guys want to be a laughing stock, fine we have too much respect" Terasaka said "we're out

"Hold on a second" Isogai said

"What a pity" Karma said making everyone pay attention

"Why?" Maehara asked "Besides we should ask Sugino

"It's a pity they won't get to play because Agent Venom made a deal with the baseball team" Karma said shickong teh guys

"And this deal is?" Kimura said

"Later, so Sugino how should we proceed?" Nagisa asked

"Well, not to be negative we're screwed, like royally. The kunugigaoka team has Shindo as their captian, dude throws fastballs like no one's business. He's already being scouted by high schools. It's not even fair. But I'm not going to lie though I would do anything to defeat him and not just putting up a good fight. I want to beat the arrogant son of a bitch at his own game. Baseball is my first love, my life! It took getting kicked off the team to understand that, not to mention the odds are not in our favour" Sugino said

"Swing batter, batter, hey batter batter, swing batter batter" Korosensei cheered

"I forgot, you don't need much convincing when it comes to baseballs

'Three strikes and there out. Man I miss going to the games" the symbiote said shocking Nagisa

'That's why you did that so you could PLAY?' Nagisa mentally asked

"Well no duh!" the symbiote replied

'Excellent' Nagisa smiled

"I wanted to be the no nonsense coach of a sports flick since forever" Korosensei laughed "But Nagisa, what do you have planned

"Stay tuned to find out" Nagisa smirked

"Anyway I've watched you all grow more focused on what direction you wanted to head and its bit wondrous. No matter the odds, it's always been fight kill and win" Korosensei said

* * *

After the tournament ended and Class-D's regular pair of jerks were commenting on the sight of real loser, Karma realised something

"Hey guys we have a problem" Karma said

"No joking, half of our team is missing" Sugino said panicking

"Just have patience, I'm sure this is Nagisa's plan" Takebayashi said as he looked around until he spotted the plan. "Okay then, I think we've got this"

"What do you mean?" Sugino said

"Son of a bitch" Karma gasped as while the Kunugigaoka Baseball team was out of the field, walking from the opposite direction was Iceman, Flash, Batman, Antman and Agent Venom

"Heya folks" Antman shouted

"Just came for some baseball" Agent Venom said before winking at some girls

"How in the hell?" the school asked

"This is Nagisa's plan. Having half our team go super?" Sugino asked

"You, the captain?" Agent Venom said

"Yeah" Sugino said

"Good, thought we might lend you a hand. After all I hate arrogant sons of bitches" Agent venom declared flipping off the baseball team

"He's got big balls" Karma said

"Oh, you betcha" Chiba said

"Thanks for playing with us" Sugino said keeping the act up.

* * *

"Time for the exhibition game: Class-E vs. the Kunugigaoka Baseball team. And joining the Class-E team is some of our city's super heroes!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered

"Only the chosen one get's bragging rights my friend, Victory goes to the most skilled player on and off the field" Shindo said

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Look did we come to chat or did we come to play a game of Baseball?" Agent Venom asked

"Let's play some ball" the ref said

"Why are they so fired up all of a sudden?" Flash asked

"We're the reason. So where's the coach, isn't he suppose to teach us his method?" Nightwing asked

"He's over there, using Force perspective to look like a common baseball, since Karasuma said he couldn't draw attention to himself." Agent Venom said "He'll signal us with the colour of his face" he added as Korosensei flashed green, purple and yellow twice

"And the hero thing?" Karma asked

"The symbiote want to play some ball" Agent Venom said

"So what did he said?" Sugino asked

"Yo chief, top disguise" Karma shouted making the ball shrink into the ground

"Kill the opponent" Agent Venom relied

"Good advice, treat them as target. It will be good practice for the big assassination attempt" Batman said

"Yeah, by the way cool suit" Sugino said admiring the full black suit with a red bat on the chest. It even covered his entire face

"Thanks, now let's do this!" Batman declared

"YEAH!" the guys responded before they started.

"So who's up first?" Takebayashi said

"Flash" Agent Venom said

"You got it" the flash said

"Okay boys and girls, let's give them a taste of something I like to call Assassination Baseball, Powered Up edition" Korosensei chuckled.

* * *

"Top of the first, let's see what the first pitch has in store" the announcer said

"STRIKE" as Flash missed the ball.

"Does this feel like a crappy away game or what?" Flash smirked seeing Korosensei go red, purple and pink. But he did hear how Shindo's fastball was 140 km/h 'Perfect' the Flash smirked as the next pitch was about to be thrown

"We'll strike three batters on top of the first, and the score three runs at the bottom, and then we win. But those heroes could damage that" the coach said

"piece of cake" Shindo thought as he threw a fastball.

"See yah" Flash said as he bunted the ball and took off. The catchers were looking everywhere for him

"Oh yoo hoo" Flash cried from third base.

"WHAT!" the other team said

"I know Kimura is our faster runner, and could have easily taken home several times, but stopping at third base seems like an insult to these guys" Korosensei chuckled

"Batter No 2, Agent Venom"

"Oh boy" the class-D jerk said "If the fastest guy they had, this guy has no hope" Agent venom just smirked as he saw the ball incoming

"HEADS UP" he said slugging the ball away. He run to first base and stopped, looking back he saw that he had embedded a smoking baseball into the fence. "Nice, you were saying?"

"Yikes" the jerks said

"NO way" Shindo said

"That's incredible, he hit it so hard it embedded itself into the fence!"

"They may be good, and while I suggesting bunting, something even pros get discombobulated over. That kind of hit is indeed incredible" Korosensei analysed

'FIRST BASE? you could have gone home with that shot!" the symbiote said

"That would be too easy" Nagisa smiled

'I suppose so. Oh look Principal Dickless is watching...let's wave' The symbiote said as Agent Venom waved to Asano, who scowled.

* * *

"practicing against him really did pay off" Antman said as he remembered how they had a one on class match against the octopus with him throwing faster pitches and even taunting Mimura about his air guitar. After they were wiped out Takebayashi gave them some data on Shindo's pitches

 _"Shindo's pitches top off around about 145 km/h, he also throws curveballs and fastball exclusively with 90% of those being fast balls._

 _"He sticks at what he knows best, at the junior high level a good fastball is the only thing you need" Sugino said_

 _"Exactly, which mean f we get our heads around his fastballs we'll be in tip top. Now for the rest of practice I'll be slowing down my pitch considerably and I'll be using Shindo's form, same stance and force as if Shindo himself was throwing, and that way Shindo's pitches will go slow motion to your guys"_

* * *

Batman was up next and was waiting for the pitch

'I'm not as strong as Agent Venom, but I should get it to first base, leaving the next batsman to get Flash home' he thought as Shindo's fastball was indeed in slow motion enabling him to bunt it.

"ANOTHER Bunt?' the announcer cried as Batman got to first base while Agent Venom got to second with the opposing team scrambled around for the ball "The ball have come to a dead stop with bases loaded and no outs, it's a bad day for Shindo, maybe he's not feeling well"

"So who's next?" Batman asked

"Batter No.4 Sugino" the second announcer said

"Sugino" Shindo snarled as Sugino saw Korosensei go teal, green and black

'Got it" Sugino said

"Shindo goes to pitch and Sugino gets ready to bunt" the announcer said worried as Shindo pictured Sugino pointing a gun at him

'Something's not about these guys, are they playing baseball or something else?' he asked himself

'I know I've got nothing on your throwing arm's strength. But real strength is a different story, it's not about striking hard or often" Sugino said as he switched from a bunt to a full hit 'Its about striking true' he said as he sailed the ball over head into the outfield making it so Agent Venom, Flash and Batman could get home

"It's a base clearing triple with the batter landed on third" the announcer said

"YEAH!" Sugino cheered

"This isn't real" Shindo said

This is unprecedented, Class-E has scored the first three runs" the announcer said

"What's going on?" the coach asked

"You seem alarming pale, you could be coming down with something" Asano said "I recommend you get some rest, otherwise your team will worry and that will undermind their playing

"I'm fine sir" the coach said

"Don't be stupid, you're unwell that can be the only reason they're not doing so well" Asano said as he told the girl near him to take the coach to the infirmary "I'll be taking over

* * *

"Well that was fun" Nakamura said

"Nothing like getting beaten to liven up the mood" Okano said

"No worries there is always next time" Kataoka said

"It was all my fault, my lack of skills dragged the team down" Kaede said

"That's not true" Kataoka said

"We all sucked" Nakamura added

"The other team had big boobies, they were jiggly all over the place. It made me so mad I could concentrate" Kaede said

"What is the deal with you hating big boobs?" Okano asked

"Let's just hope the guys are doing better than us" Hayami said

* * *

"Keep this up guys" Batman said

"We're only in the first innings and the big boss wants to pack it in" Antman smirked

"No" Agent venom said "It's something else"

"Alright it has come to our attention that the coach has been unwell and the concern for him has been affecting the players' performance. But luckily Principal Asano has stepped in to take over the role of coach" the announcer said

"That bastard!" agent Venom scowled

"Calm down, man" Batman said

"Not yet" Agent Venom said. Antman went up to bat and he was worried as all the fielders were in the infield.

'Crap they caught on' Antman said

"Can they do that?" Okajima asked

"Technically if it's in their territory, they can defend however they want" Takebayashi said "And then they can get called out by the umpire, who is on their side"

"We have to redirect the game's flow. Sugino is a formable talent, he kept up his skills by joining a municipal team, no denying the boys is making an effort. and the heroes have skills and powers that they've been using for a long time giving them an advantage. But that is neither here nor there; what separate the common follk from you is a sense of destiny. Forge ahead to meet you future and rabble like them will fall in the dust by the thousands. Who know you may even be better heroes then them one day; so don't think of this as baseball, rather think of it as recon for clearing the debris and do as destiny commands

'Slug it Antman' Agent Venom said as Antman went for a bunt, only it was caught as was about tro be thrown to third, but Sugino stayed

"Sorry guys" Antman said

"it's okay, we can still win this." Batman said

"Bullshit we can" Agent Venom growled

"Wow you're pissed" Karma said

"Whatever" Agent Venom snapped as a blade was shown in his hand

"Antman is intimidated by the pressure so that's one out" the announcer

* * *

'This is messed up, how can I bunt my way around a b.s. set up this, any advice sir?' Okajima though seeing Korosensei looking lost 'We got nothing

"Strike three batter out" the umpire said

"That's it" Agent Venom snarled getting

"Chill" Batman said as Chiba got out

"Not again, one more and now we field" Agent Venom snarled

"That's three out in a row, Shindo is back in action" the announcer cheered

"Good work my boy, now keep it up four seam fastball will turn the tide. I want high drama so pitch as if you're going to crush them" Asano said

"Sir" Shindo ordered

"Allow me reiterate, this is much more than a game, it is benchmark on your climb to the top

"SIR!" the team said. Karasuma and the girls were watching. Karasuma frown

'That man know how to inspire his students, like someone else we know, he's a gifted motivator, photographic memory when it comes to faces. Strengths and weakness, they teach the same but as moulder of young mind they couldn't be more different' Karasuma pondered 'They're on a collision course with each other. I can sense it" he pondered while Irina read a baseball rule book

'Nagisa, you need to calm down. Too bad I don't have any chocolate to give you so you can regain control' Kaede sadly said

* * *

It was the Kunugigaoka team's turn and Sugino was the pitcher. He looked to see The Flash as the catcher, to make it fairer to the others. The Flash could get a hotdog from the other side of town and be back in time to catch them out, so they parked him behind the batter's box.

"Not cool man" Flash moaned as Sugino threw a curveball, making the first batter get a strike to which the girls cheered

"Yeah Sugino" Nightwing said "that's the way, we can't catch a damn. In the bunker Asano was doing more of his brainwashing on Shindo, telling him to crush the opponents.

"Psst Karma down here" Korosensei said

"Not the best place to be Chief" Karam said

"You're first up to bat next innings correct, so how about we shake things up a bit" Korosensei smirked as the third out was given

* * *

"Batter No. 8 Left fielder Akabane

"Hm" Karma said

"Move it kid, get you tail in the batter's box.

"Hold on a second here, never peg you as the cheating type sir" Karma said "If the rules haven't changed, which means this little gambit ain't legal" Karma said "They're bogartting the infield, umpire should have called them on it by now, anyone else smell rat or is it just me?" Karma smirked "oh never mind you guys are morons! Baseball's a foreign language to you guy" he added making the crowd hurl insults at him

'I'm not sure this is working accord to your plan sir'

"That's fine, the important thing is to speak out when you see an injustice" Korosensei said showing his ring face. That innings all of Class E got out. Agent Venom really wanted to punch some head,s but he chuckled when two player on the other team got attacked by bullet ants. But the second inning was not going their way as the home team scored two runs thanks to Shindo. Asano smriked.

"Thank you Korosensei, Class-E sets an example impossible to ignore, all the more so for resorting to cheap tricks, including those heroes. Between that and genuine skill and strength on balance which do you think is more inspiring' he mentally said as Class E was all out again. Agent Venom was fuming.

"That's it! I DON'T CARE TO WHO HE IS I'M GOING TO KILL HIM' Agent Venom thought. The others were getting worried as the teams switched again, all the other students were jeering Class-E, Kaede was more and more nervous now that he was going to blow.

* * *

Asano asked the next batter over for a word, while he was doing so. Takebayashi signalled over Agent Venom

"Here, its a piece of chocolate, it should calm you down" Takeabayashi

"Thanl man" Agent Venom said calming dow.

"you're upsetting Kayano" Takebayashi said

"I'll apologise to her but in the meantime" Agent Venom said taking the field. He noticed something so he got closer. Sugino pitched at the batter only to be bunted. This shocked Class-E as the batter took first

'Imagine, my team bunting against amateurs would be disgraceful, but given that the upstarts are having their own questionable tactics used against them. We chosen ones are justified' Asano smirked as the class gathered inward. Looking over to see a berserk Shindo taking the batter's box.

"I've got this" Agent Venom said. "Sugino's worn out" he said taking the pitcher's mound. 'Turn and advantage into a weakness. Now that I'm thinking clearly I can use Matt-sensei's advice here'

"You're mine Sugino you hear, I will crush you" Shindo snarled

"Got to get through me first. And I don't care what your sleezeball of a headmaster has been scheming. I'm here to wreck his shit" Agent Venom said "So you chicken?"

"I don't care!" Shindo shouted

"Good, batter up, Mr. Destiny!" Agent Venom said as he threw a fastball

"Too easy" Shindo said swinging at it.

"Oh is it?" Agent Venom asked as half the bat dropped to the floor while the other half was in Shindo's hand. "Can do repeat what you said before, about Only the chosen one get's bragging rights, whoops. So Mr Chosen one, how does it feel to be beaten by a superior?" Agent Venom asked as Shindo was confused. "Yo coach! You better get your boy a better bat" he shouted as Shindo got a new bat only to see Karma and Takebayashi in front of him

"Choking up the infield won't hurt the batters concentration, but hey what are you going to do?" Karma asked "Now...if you got called on it earlier, then we could too. So you're cool with this sir?" Karma asked

'Well play, but it's just another desperate trick' Asano though "Proceed as you will, a true athlete does not faultier in the face of such trickery" Asano said

'Let's hope this works. I don't want to see my friends in a medbay' Agent venom thought

"Wow duly noted and we'll hold you to that sir" Karma smirked as they got closer, in fact they stopped right in front of Shindo

"WHAT, Are you guys crazy?" Antman asked

"I'm going to hurt you guys if I miss" Agent Venom said

"What?" Shindo asked

"Yo Mr Chosen one, don't mind us you might hit us with your swing, but we'll be fine" Karma said

"My, what an obvious attempt at a bluff, put everything into that swing of yours, crack their skulls if you need to" Asano said "They will get the penalty of obstructing the batter"

"I'm coming after you pal" Agent venom said as Shindo seemed confuse 'good luck guys' Agent Venom said as he pitched the ball. Shindo went in for the swing making Karma and Takebayashi dodge giving Shindo a strike

'They dodged at the last millisecond' Asano said amazed

"When it comes to guts and visual acuity, my students are on top of it, they can dodge his swing like they bunt his fastballs" Korosensei said enjoying a sweet treat

"Oh come on what was that, you're going to have to come after us like you're going to kill us" Karma said smirking while making Shindo see a knife in his hand. Shindo hit it into the ground front of Karma, who did a jump grab and threw it to Flash who then shot it over to third base where Antman before he threw to first giving Shindo an out

"It's over, the game is over and the winners are Class-E and the heroes" the announcer said "What the hell happened" this made the class E student cheer

"How did they lose to those Class-E jerkwads?" the rotund Class-D jerk sai

"All that fire power wasted. Not to mention they had heroes on their sides." the skinny jerk said

* * *

"Good game Shindo" Agent Venom and Sugino said helping him up "I know it wasn't a proper game, but hey I had to teach you a lesson. Humility is better than arrogance. And those you look down upon can and will fight back at anytime"

"Plus I wanted to show my old friends to my new friends. Even if half of them were half weren't here" Sugino said

"It doesn't matter now, but I see why you wanted to play against us. Thanks" Shindo said as the Class-E team walked off. "Besides this isn't over. I'll play you next time in high school"

"Looking forward to it" Sugino said walking off the field with his old friend while the other guys watched.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter and it is the baseball arc. This was fun, I always wanted to do it so some of the heroes showed up, originally it was all of the heroes against the team, but I figured this would be more fair. And yes Asano will be getting his from Agent Venom in the future.**

 **Now I'm planning something with Mrotrax, the author of Nagisa: Assassin with a mouth. But it won't be anytime soon since we're busy with our tales of assassins and heroes, but it will be fun so keep an eye out for it, also read his Nagisa: Assassin with a mouth fic it is good**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Talent Time

"Keep your eyes on the target and don't let yourself be distracted" Karasuma said as he was training the kinds in hand to hand combat "If you get distracted, then can't fully predict his moves meaning you can't counter them" he added 'Not bad for four months training 'Not too bad for four months of train, everyday these kids show more and more promise, take Hiroto Maehara and Yuuma Isogai for example, than there is Karma Akabane, all sarcasm and laziness at first glance, but behind that facade is a killer. And with the girls Hinata Okano's gymnastic background makes her unpredictable, while Meg Kataoka has the reach and stamina of her male counterparts. These students are the stand outs of the group' Karasuma mentally explained

"And don't forget Korosensei, the ideal teacher, a man with grit and character that no one has the heart to kill" Korosensei said in a gruff voice

"This is my mentally monologue damn it, no one wants your two cents so go and get your own" Karasuma said before resuming his thoughts 'The truth is they have a long way to go, but they have come further than I hoped' he smiled before the feeling of something monstrous was behind him. Without think he used a block move which flipped the target on its back

"Ouch" Nagisa moaned getting up

"Sorry, that block was over the top" Karasuma said

"I'm good no prob" Nagisa said

"Eyes on the target you have to predict that stuff coming" Sugino said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

'Nagisa Shiota, did I space out for the moment and have a small lapse of sanity. No I saw something and I know his been training out of school hours. But that was mostly self defence. So what is with this kid?' he asked as a figure made their way around the front of the classroom.

* * *

"Man I'm having no luck hitting that guy" Kimura said

"There is no chinks in that armour of his" Okajima said

"Excuse us sir, we were wondering if you wanted to go and grab something to eat with us" Kurahashi said

"I'm sorry, I would love to but I have a pile of work that needs to be done"

'Okay" Kurahashi said saddened

"No chinks in his personal life too" Mimura said

"This a man who likes to his distance it like there's an ice wall between him and us" Okano said

"Don't get me wrong, his so cool and everything but I don't know, do you think it's only because he has to be?" Kurahashi asked

"Man, Matt-sensei is going to laugh when he hears how I got flipped" Nagisa said as his danger sense went off. 'What was that all about?'

"Hey, Hey Karasuma" a figure said loaded up with bags

"Takaoka?" Karasuma asked.

"Another new teacher?" Kurahashi asked

"Yo my name's Akira Takaoka, and I'm here to lend your gym teacher a hand. So what do you say gang ready to have some fun?" Takaoka asked

* * *

"Oh hi there, you may be asking who am, well that would spoil the surprise, In fact the this sentence is spoiling the surprise. But hey we finally get to see that blimp of an asshole in a fanfic by the same writer since the crossover files when he got his ass flattened by Ironman. you may also be wondering?"

"Who the hell are you?" Irina asked

"Why I'm not motorboating that cute blonde chick over, well you see this is a cameo...for now and I can't do anything else but monologue. Why, simple I'm not in the script yet"

"Who are you talking too?" Irina asked

"Hush now cutie I'm talking to the reader at their screens right now?"

"So me?" Irina said

"Are you reading at a screen?"

"Yeah, I'm learning about the next season fashion trends" Irina said

"I see, now back to my earlier question"

"Wade, you're late" Karasuma said

"And Duty calls" Wade said

* * *

"Is that?" Mimura gasped

"It is...ITS CAKE" Kaede cheered

'Oh yeah, yeah, yeah" the symbiote said

'Control yourself. You even felt it yourself

"Handmade éclairs from Le Hermes" Fuwa said

"Monchichi Swiss rolls!" Kaede declared.

'Oh boy sweeets...oh crap!" the symbiote flinched

"These seem kind of pricey sir, are you sure?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, go ahead and dig in" Takaoka said "I didn't break the bank to just admire these beauties."

"You really know your brand name deserts huh sir?" Yada asked smiling

"Trust me, when it comes to the best sweets, its love" Takaoka said sticking his tongue out a bit

'Built like a tank and adorable' was the though on some people's minds

"So you're our new PE teacher huh?" Nagisa asked "I guess it's too help Mr Karasuma catch up"

"Yep, those are my orders from the top brass at HQ, the guy needs some time to himself. And this gentleman must be Korosensei" Takaoka said "Please eat up, you don't want to die on an empty stomach"

"Don't mind if I do" Korosensei said

"You know sir, even if your Karasuma's colleague you guys are night and day" Kimura said

"He's nice and all to us, but you're the kind of like the neighbourhood dad" Hara smiled

"Dad, I like the sound of that; life's too short not to spend with people you consider as family, am I right gang?" Takaoka asked and laughed with the class as Karasuma looked on.

* * *

The next day Takaoka took over the class and addressed it

"Things are going to be tougher than usual, but if you stick it out like the champs I you know you are and you get more sweets"

"For us, or you really saving them for yourself?" Nakamura said

"Nope, I've got to try and keep this girlish figure." Takaoka joked making the class laugh. Inside the office two of the adults were watching

"You know he's a dick" Wade said resting against the wall

"I wouldn't say that" Karasuma said

"I do" Wade said "And why do you have a large offshoot of a branch elevated into your posterior any way?" Wade asked

"What?" Karasuma asked

"He asked why you have a stick up your ass, and how are you okay with this idiot. I mean if he was a toupee a chin strap couldn't make him look less fake" Irina said "Even Karma can tell that and he's ditching"

"Naughty boy" Wade said

"Look he and I go back to the Airborne regiment days, while he may not be my best friend. But based on the information I have he's a great teacher" Karasuma said

"That's bullshit you know?" Wade asked looking at a photo of Takaoka and a group of his students smiling, Karasuma had up on his computer

"You people respond to him and he can speak his language, that is what you want in an educator" Karasuma said "I think taking on the role of a father figure might be more effective"

"Hey what's that?" Wade asked pointing to a picture behind the top picture. It was a photo of the same men, only their backs were torn to shred "That doesn't look so good now does it?"

* * *

"Okay, now these are your new schedule to compliment your new training regiment" Takaoka announced

"What, now way" Maehara shouted

"We have ten periods!" Fuwa exclaimed

"We train until 9 PM!" Nagisa said

"That's the idea little grasshoppers, don't be sad think of the payoff, you'll be lean and mean fighting machines" Takaoka said

"Hold up, this is ridiculous, this is school so we have to think of our grades. With this schedule there is no time to study" Maehara started only to be grabbed by Takaoka and was slammed onto his knee

"Rule number one, we don't do can't. Rule number two I'm the dad of this family unit; show me a family where dad isn't in charge and I'll show you a family in crisis" Takaoka said "If this is too much for you then go ahead and sit out I'll have one of my people send a replacement from HQ. That being said I much rather see you endure it, a father loves his children unconditionally, the thought of losing even one of them breaks his heart. We're going to save the world kids" he said wrapping his arms around Kanzaki and Mimura "And we're going to save the world as a family" he said before grinning

'Tubby's going to become a punching bag' the Symbiote thought echoing Nagisa's

'There are essential ingredients needed to earn your student's loyalty: affection and fear' he Takaoka thought "Well, are you going to do everything your father says"

"Actually sir being truthful, I'm not one for PE but if I were to do it, I'd rather have Mr Karasuma as a PE Teacher" Kanzaki said as she was smacked by Takaoka. Once she was down; she felt it the rush of anger. Her claws were slowly sliding out of their sheaths. 'Now you've done it, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart" she thought as she was about to enter Berserker rage

"KANZAKI!" Sugino said making Kanzaki's anger fade

"HEY STOP IT!" Karasuma asked checking Kanzaki. "Did he twist your neck try moving side to side" he instructed

"I'm okay" Kanzaki said "My healing factor kicked in" she whispered as Karasuma smiled before looking to Maehara

"What about you?" he asked

"I'm fine" Maehara struggled. Okano was supporting him

"see we're fine" Takaoka said "Don't go getting your boxers in a knot, I'm not going to go all out on my family" he smirked

"Oh, how right you are, only they are not you family, they are my students" Korosensei growled as he was red

"Korosensei" the class gasped

"Whatever garbage you've been filling their heads with while my back was turned stops NOW!" he growled

"Sorry big guy this isn't your class, you teach your subjects while I teach mine. In Phys Ed I call the shots, and nothing I've done falls outside of acceptable corporal punishment; I have to train these kids to kill you which leave me with little time. I don't have the time to go easy on them. So what are you going attack me over a dispute about education, if that is what this is, you don't care for my teaching style" Takaoka said

* * *

"That man will crush these students body and soul, and his right. I don't much care for it but civility says that I have to let him teach the way he wants to. That's why I'm counting on you to do this, you're on par with that fellow, are you not. I need you to shut him that

'Me, that's rich' Karasuma thought

'Bet this really grinds your gears Karasuma, me stealing these kids out from under you, you were always top dog of our old brigade. Never giving a damn about what I could do. Yet here I am throwing a wrench into your shot at promotion. Let half of these kids get pulverised, if I can make the other half into octopus killing soldiers the it will be me reaping glory when the deed is done. You'll be licking my boots until they put you out to pasture' he thought

"This is seriously not funny" Suguya complained

"300 squats, we're going to die" Okajima said

"Mr Karasuma, please" Kurahashi begged

"Careful, Karasuma is not a part of our family princess; somebody needs a lesson" Takaoka said cracking his knuckles. "Disrespecting daddy makes him very angry" he said throwing a punch

"That's enough. Harm these kids and you will answer to me" Karasuma said gripping Takaoka's arm

"Ah there it is, I was wondering when you were going to throw your chips in old buddy" Takaoka smirked "What's the big deal, who are criticise how I teach, if this something you and me need to settle like men then I'll gladly accept the challenge. But we're teachers first" he said

"So what?" Karasuma asked

"Here is what I purpose, pick your star pupils out of the students you've trained your way, set on me and if their knife so much as grazes me, I'll concede that the way you train them is superior. No fuss or backpedalling I'll pack up and leave. If not then you back out and allow me to teach things my way" Takaoka said "We won't be using this knives thought, we'll be using the real thing" he threw a combat knife at Karasuma's foot shocking him "When you are ordered to kill a human being you don't rely on toys."

'What?" the class gasped

* * *

'He wants to use an actual knife?" Karasuma panicked "This is ridiculous, these kids can't handle taking down a real human and you know it

"Don't get all concerned citizen on me, they just have to graze me. And I'll defend myself bare handed" Takaoka declare 'This is a beautiful trick, it works in the big leagues as well. Take a rookie wielding a blade for the first time and pummel the dumb bastard within an inch of dying unarmed and bingo instant alpha dog status.' he thought

'He is actually going to do it, is Mr Karasuma going to choose to give us a knife. I'm scared for that person's life. In fact I'm scared in general; which mean my powers won't work' Kurahashi thought tearing up

"What are you waiting for?" Takaoka asked "Or have you decided to let me run the show from now on"

'I seriously wish I was sure about this, and are his methods all that? Maybe his take no prisoners approach is what's needed to save the world. But I know otherwise, Although I'm not sure of anything anymore still if you look at them how am I suppose to put one on them on the spot, do I have a star pupil. Actually I do, and I think he can handle himself' Karasuma stopped in front of Nagisa who just nodded as he was handed the knife "Nagisa, you're up"

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Suguino said

"In my eyes we're all fellow soldiers trying to save earth from total destruction, whatever our differences are our goal is the same, the least you kids deserve is my respect, I may not be much of a father figure, now you don't have to take up the knife if you feel uncomfortable, our duty as teachers is to prepare you for life, not to force you into it kicking and screaming

'This man looks me in the eyes, my own family can't do. Besides him only Matt-sensei does and he's blind' Nagisa thought as he took up the knife and flourished it before putting it in his mouth to warm up "I can't imagine why he's choosing. But if I'm the one he's handing the knife to, I'll trust him with it after all Takaoka is out of control. Somebody has to do something' Nagisa thought

"Have you lost your mind Karasuma, I'll break him like a twig" Takaoka laugh

"Why would that dumb bastard pick Nagisa, this is going to be a train wreck" Irina said concerned

"Patience, you'll see" Korosensei said

* * *

"Do you think Nagisa's going to get near him?" Suguya asked

"I don't know the guy's a pro, hell how would you do with a real knife?" Kimura asked

'Nagisa' Kaede worried

"ready when you are" Takaoka said 'This is going to be fun, time to school these kids in the art of true humiliation, dodge taunt and beat. Wash rinse and repeat

'Remember the lessons you have learnt from Matt-sensei. You can beat even those who have a superior advantage over you, all you have to do is change that advantage into a disadvantage. He's on guard readying for an attack' Nagisa thought

'You don't have to be stronger than your target, just get one good strike in and then the job's finished' Karasuma's words echoed in Nagisa's mind

'There you go, its dawning on him that the stakes are pretty high, he's probably thinking. But wait this is for keepsies, I can't take the life of another human beings. There is no sweeter sight than a rookie turning pale at the thought of his first kill' Takaoka though

'Okay Nagisa, think this thought and use what Matt-Sensei and Mr Karasuma has taught you. Turn his advantage of height, weight and power against him all in one strike. I just need one strike' Nagisa thought walking up to him 'So I'll give him a smile and walk like I'm on my way to school.' Once he bumped into Takaoka he swung 'Then go in for the strike, and before he can think. this gets real, that's right I'm about to kill you with a knife. No one keeps their cool once that realisation comes to mind. Even Korosensei, which you're not even alike. Now that you've lost your balance and advantage now, I can use it to mine, you look stressed; here let me help you down. There we go, now I'll go behind you since you can block from the front, so good luck' Nagisa though "And this looks like my win" he said calmly as his classmates and girlfriend gasped

'What the, that's not something you see every day. Son of a bitch, this kid is talented. The way he calmly strolled up to the target hiding his intend until the last possible second, then he springs out at you like a python. That explains the chill I got from him earlier then add the Venom symbiote into the mix and you have one deadly hero' Karasuma analysed in his mind.

* * *

"Hang on...was I suppose to use the back of the knife?" Nagisa asked

"I'll take that thank you" Korosensei said taking the blade "Game set and match. Now Karasuma what was the big idea giving one of my students a knife, when he could have easily gotten hurt. Have you lost your marbles?" Korosensei asked eating the knife

'I'm pretty sure you're quick enough on your feet to stop that from happening' Karasuma chuckled as the others congratulated Nagisa on his victory

"Easy now guys, it was no big deal. I did as Mr Karasuma told me too" Nagisa said before Maehara slapped "OW! What was that for

"Just checking that you're, you know still you" Maehara said "But sincerely, that was awesome. It was a total rush"

"If there was ever a man unsure of himself right up to the moment of truth it's you" Korosensei said

"You think so huh?" Karasuma asked

"indeed" Korosensei said as Takaoka got up

* * *

"You ungrateful little brats, you think it is fun shaming your father figure huh?" he snarled "Having the time of your lives pretending you've won? I hope you've had fun because now daddy's going to tear you into parts, mind body and soul"

"Nah ah, ah" Korosensei said holding back Karasuma

"To be truthful if we had a second round I'd lose. But I'll tell you this: Mr Karasuma is our PE teacher not you! when you try to be our father figure you speak down to us, while Mr Karasuma; he speaks to us as equals. He's cool approachable and got nothing to prove, so thanks for trying but Karasuma is the class dad" Nagisa said bowing

"So am I the class mother?" Irina asked

"Try more like Class Bitch" Takabayashi said

"Asshole" Irina growled

"To teach is to also confront those answers head on, moreover to do so by drawing from well of confidence in us, a student with confidence answered a question you had troubled by, and that is only the beginning" Korosensei said as Karasuma moved in to block an attack by Takaoka. Nagisa was amazed by Karasuma's speed

"Sorry if this guy is too big for his britches" Karasuma said "I'll talk to HQ so I can resume taking PE"

"That won't be necessary" Asano said

"Principal Asano, what are you?" Karasuma asked

"Mr Karasuma!" Kurahashi cried

"What?" Karasuma asked, only to see Takaoka with Kurahashi in a headlock

* * *

"Back off, all of you. Even you Mr Principal. One step closer and I pop her head like a grape" Takaoka threatened

"KURAHASHI!" they all shouted

"Be that as it may" Asano said "However she is still a student at my school"

"LET HER GO!" Karasuma roared

"NO, So here is what's going to happen. I'm going to teach his class and then they'll kill the octopus over and after that I'll take down that annoying pest"

"Which pest?" a voice asked as two black knives was embedded in his back, the pain from the knives forced him to let go of Kurahashi who ran into Okajima's embrace

"you're safe now, okay hey your safe now" he said as the other girls check on their friend

"Oh shit" Maehara said

"No way" Isogai gasped

"He's a legend" Kimura said

"I don't think so" the voice said

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kaede asked

"Deadpool!" the guys said

* * *

"Howdy" Deadpool said as he pulled the knives out of Takaoka. "I've been looking for tubby, you see the families of those soldiers he beat up while he was training them ordered me to get payback; however now that you attacked a young girl. We have a bigger problem to deal with." Deadpool said

"Screw you" Takaoka said getting up

"I don't think so, I'm not your little dolly" Deadpool said as he walked up to him

"So you think you can take me?" Takaoka said smirking

"No I don't think so. **I** know so" Deadpool said grabbing him in a headlock and jabbing his knuckles into his head over and over again. Soon Takaoka was disorientated he stumbled around

"What the?" he asked falling over.

"Now here is what's going to happen, thanks you. You see these, you are going to take these walking papers" Deadpool said shoving the papers into Takaoka's mouth "And piss off. Don't come back, otherwise daddy is going to become a mummy" Deadpool got off him

"Like the man said. LEAVE this school, don't come back or near any of us again otherwise" Kanzaki said as she stopped her claws a centimetre away from his eyes "I won't stop" and with that Takaoka ran away with his duffle bag in hand

"And that's that" Deadpool said before being hugged by Kurahashi "You okay?"

"Thanks to you" Kurahashi said

"Excellent" he said ruffling her hair

* * *

"So does this mean Karasuma's our teacher again?" Isogai asked

"You're lucky Deadpool was here, otherwise things could have turned out nastily" Korosensei said

"I agree, but I wanted to ask you something: What if Nagisa told you he wanted to be an assassin when grew up, would you lead down that path with a clear conscience?" Karasuma asked "I don't think he realises it just yet but he's got what it take"

"That's a tricky one I'll give you that, but such dilemmas come with the territory, every teacher frets over whether or not he has set out the right path for their students. but he points to the best future he can see for them. Questions of right and wrong are open ended, We still ask them but the students must live their own answers. The pleasure of doing so is what makes this job so invigorating" Korosensei said while looking over some flowers

"Mr Karasuma sir, we were wondering since we got your job back if there is something of a thank you coming our way

"Mr Takaoka would have given us sweets for being so good" Kurahashi said

"Well now, I'm not much of a connoisseur of such thing but" Karasuma said holding up his wallet

"Yoink" Irina said making the girls cheered "Sucker"

"Do I get a thanks to?" Korosensei asked

"For what?" Okano asked

"You sat on the sidelines" Suguya said before Korosensei started rambling

"Whatever lets go class dad" Kurahashi said dragging Karasuma off. Deadpool watched for a moment

"Hey kid" he addressed Nagisa

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"That darkness, the one you keep locked up inside, it's like a pressure value...one day it is going to explode and cause a mess. Do yourself a favour and cut lose sometimes" Deadpool said before teleporting away

"What did he mean by that?" Nagisa asked

"Hey Nagisa, you coming?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, hold on" Nagisa said

"Well hurry up, I can't be all romantic with you if we're left behind" Kaede said dragging him away

"Ah young love. such a happy time, I wonder what will happen to them in the future...oh well I better head off, dicks to kill, friends to drink with and love ones to well love" Deadpool said leaving the school guys. "And another story to tell"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with this chapter, oh boy was I looking forward to this chapter. The inclusion of Deadpool was something I later decided. But hey who cares, also I wanted to add a scene of Matt training Nagisa how to use a real knife showing how Nagisa was so calm. But that didn't happen. I can always put that in somewhere later, also Kanzaki acting like Wolverine was something from the get go. Before adding Deadpool into this I was going to have Kanzaki give him the scratches on his face for the dickery he did to Class E. Oh well, it will fit better whne I get to that. Also hopefully I'll get to the second half around...june/july if I keep going the way I have been**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Vision Time

"Oh boy its sure is sweltering today" Korosensei said fanning himself "This is quite the heat wave we have"

"So why are we climbing down the mountain anyway?" Sugino asked

"So maybe we can swim. The main campus has a pool, in the other direction" Ritsu said from Nagisa's phone

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Yo, Nagisa I heard you were a real badass the other day, sorry I missed it, I would loved the look on the guys face; plus to attack Deadpool. The undying Assassin! Oh man I'm kicking myself now" Karma said

"So how was patrol?" Sugino asked

"They gave up easily when I turned the heat up on those guys" Karma chuckled

"Alright boys and girls, feast your eyes on this" Korosensei said as the class pulled back some bushes to reveal "Your very own swimming hole compliments of yours truly" the yellow teacher said as everyone jumped in, everyone but Terasaka.

* * *

Within ten minutes everyone was either swimming, diving, playing volleyball or just mucking about

"Not to seem ungrateful, but this is kind of sad, I can't swim and this swimsuit is making me feel self-conscious

"No sweat doll, there are guys are there who go for your body type, I mean just look at Nagisa" Okajima said with a camera and a long lens

"Geez, thanks and plenty of people wouldn't find it creepy that you're a long range lens" Kaede said as Nagisa resurfaced from the water. He shook his hair out a bit

"Whoa, Nagisa you're a dude" Nakamura gasped

"Oh now you're finally figuring that out now?" Nagisa snapped

"We had certain doubts" Okano said "But it seems you're slightly buffed thanks to the symbiote"

"I have to agree with you there" Nagisa smiled before a shrill filled the air

* * *

"KIMURA, No running around the edge of the pool, that is how accidents happen, and you two, what do you think you are doing, no holding your breath, how I am supposed to tell if your drowning or not and Okajima! No cameras, Hazama stop reading and enjoy the water" Korosensei shouted making the student frown

'Wow what a pain' Sugino thought

"I guess being a lifeguard goes straight to people's head you know" Nakamura said

"No kidding, somebody tell him to tone it down a bit" Kimura said

"I went through a great deal of trouble to make sure this pool is harmonious with the surrounding, proper enjoyment of it must be disciplined and orderly" Korosensei said ( _weakness #22: stickler for the rules of the pool)_

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud, lighten up a bit" Kurahashi said

"Eek" Korosensei screamed

"Did he just scream like a girl?" Nakamura said as Karma started to shake Korosensei's seat

"WHOA Karma, what are you doing, STOP THAT! I'll fall in, I said stop, are you even listening to me?" Korosensei said

"Are you okay sir?" Isogai asked

"Why would you ask that, it's not like I'm afraid of the water or its makes my fingers swell up, I just don't feel like heading in" Korosensei said trying to whistle

'he can't swim. intriguing this may be his biggest weakness yet' Nagisa thought

"If you weren't think of swimming , they why do you have a kick board?"

"This...is my afternoon snack" Korosensei said

"Naturally" Mimura said as Terasaka grunted and walked off.

* * *

"let me get this right, you're happy your grades are up?" Terasaka shouted

"Come on, man these are the highest scores I have never gotten, its thanks to that 'right before the practice exam afterschool slithery study session" Muramatsu

"wait you showed up to that crap" Terasaka growled

"Of course" Muramastu said

"I thought we agreed no slithery shit" Terasaka said, before letting go thanks to Muramatsu's fire ability

"That's thing, it wasn't that bad in fact it really helped me out

"Are you kidding me?" Terasaka asked throwing against a tree. "Fine, care about your grades all you like, traitor" Terasaka said heading inside. "Fantastic, now Murmatsu's fallen for that you can do it bs. Am I the only one with half a brain?" he asked

* * *

"That is awesome!" Yoshida exclaimed as Korosensei was in full bike gear while on a wooden motorcycle "you even got the flares right"

"What are you so happy about?" Terasaka asked

"Oh hey there man, you know how we thought I was the only one really into bikes and stuff. Turns out Korosensei likes them as well" Yoshida said

"I may be an adult, but I will never lose the need for speed. I've dabbled in manly hobbies for years" Korosensei said "This particular model can go up to 300km/h what I wouldn't give to burn rubber on the genuine article someday" he said taking the helmet off.

"are you kidding, you could get this puppy up to mach 20 without touch the gas" Yoshida said before Terasaka kicked the wooden model over

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" Yoshida said

"Apologise, Korosensei worked very hard on that to show off his manliness, and now you've reduced him to tears" Nakamura said

"Yeah, right now" Fuwa and Mimura said

"You know what, every time you talk to hear, all I hear is a swarm of locust, so it's time for some pest control" Terasaka said throwing down a can

"Is that a bug bomb?" Okajima asked

"That does it! I enjoy a prank as much as the next guy, but" Korosensei started before his hand was swatted away

"Get those things off of me, you're nothing but a monster you hear me. Anybody who falls for your nice guy act is stupid, that's right" Terasaka said

"What got your jock twisted, I mean last I check we're supposed to kill him so man up and do it already" Karma said

"You want to start something with me tough guy, well I guess today I will. I've been want to crack your bonehead since the day I" Terasaka snarled only to have Karma's hand clasp his face.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong. You're suppose to crack my head and then run that motormouth of yours" Karma said delighted

"Let go of me, you're all a bunch of freaks" Terasaka said

"What crawled his ass and died?" Maehara asked

"I have no clue, maybe he does it for the attention" Isogai said making the others ponder what was up with Terasaka

* * *

"Earth on the brink, students to be assassins like we're in some self-improvement camp while be superheroes' Terasaka thought as he kicked over a container. 'Its sad to say but I don't think mine are going to be useful, in fact I'm harming the source of them by doing this. But you give me one good reason why I should care about all of this, I'm not going to be apart of the herd smiling, I'm going things my way'

"Nicely done, here you've earned it" Shiro said paying Terasaka

"Thanks" Terasaka said 'Forgive me mother, forgive me my king'

"Phase one of my plan is complete" Shiro said as Terasaka walked off, he looked back frowning before he left "The octopus has a excellent sense of smell. That is why he didn't lay the groundwork for Itona's return ourselves. Had he picked up our scent our game would have been spoilt, After we defeat the octopus we can move on to bigger things, namely the heroes that have popped up in this city.

"I know him, he was weaker than the redheaded, by far despite his physic. He's eyes are a dead giveaway. he sees but he has no vision" Itona said "The only thing he sees is the path of least resistance. The wolf has eyes for prey, the cow has eyes for hay. One of them a killer the other he's buffet"

"We're counting on him tomorrow" Shiro said

* * *

The next day Korosensei did nothing but sniffling

"Could you stop that crying?" Irina asked as she tried to eat her lunch with some of the girls

"I'm not crying, these are my nostrils; my nose is running" Korosensei sniffed

"How was I suppose to know that?" Irina shouted

"For some reason, my sinuses have been running havoc, since yesterday" he said "Terasaka, I'm so glad you're here I thought you abandoned our little class"

'While it may have looked like an ordinary bug bomb. It was actually a canister of concentrated allergens, to blunt our foes senses' Terasaka recalled Shiro's words "Now we move onto phase two"

"So Octopus, I think it's time we stopped messing around and killed you for real, come by the pool after class, we all know you're greatest weakness is the water" Terasaka said "In fact why don't you all come, you can watch while I shove him in, and you can even help me

"Where is this coming from, you make fun of our attempts and now you expect we'll just help you out" Maehara said "Dude, you pride yourself on having the worse attitude in this class. Give us one good reason why we should"

"Whatever, suit yourselves. I didn't want to share the prize with you hurt asses anyway" Terasaka said walking out of the room

"What the hell is his deal all of a sudden?" Yoshida asked

"The guy's mood swings are too much for me" Muramatsu said

"Exactly, count me out" Kurahashi huffed

"Yeah, me too" Okano sighed

"Let's all go" Korosensei sniffed

"Ew, gross" the class said

"Why is it hardening?" Kimura asked

"You're classmate is finally showing some initiative, we have to be supportive, I realise it has been difficult in the past but this is the time to kill and make up" their teacher said as his head started to expel mucus

"Why are you so disgusting?" Kimura asked.

Outside Nagisa caught up to Terasaka. The symbiote was on high alert

"Hey Terasaka, wait up for a moment. Are you serious?" Nagisa asked

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Terasaka asked

"Listen, if you have a plan then let all of us in on it" Nagisa said

"Shut up, you people make me sick! Always huddling together, too scared to make a move on your own" Terasaka snapped "I'm not like the rest of you" he said walking off

"Alright, I guess he knows what he's doing. but he seems to have a lot of confidence in this plan of his" Nagisa said

'Something's not right. A foulness is in the air a familiar foulness" the symbiote thought.

* * *

"Yeah, that's it now stay spread out like that, nice and far apart" Terasaka said

"Yeah we get that" Kataoak said

"I'm not sure about this plan of yours, it's highly unlikely we'll get Korosensei into the water against his will" Takeabayashi said

"How unlikely is it I get you into the water against your will huh?" Terasaka asked kicking him in

"We cooperate with him and the jerk goes power mad" Kimura said

"I agree" Mimura said "it reminds me how he use to push others around in the second year

'There is something wrong with this water, that same foulness is close by' the symbiote said

"Ah, so you plan to push me into the water and then have everyone attack me with their knives, a slight detail though have you actually figured out a way to get me in to the water?" Korosensei asked "Because that fancy pistol won't do the trick"

'This may look like one of your guns, it is in fact a transmitter, it will tell us when all the piece are in place. Once your classmates are is position just pull the trigger and we'll take it from there' Terasaka recounted again

"Say your prayers you monster, this is it" Terasaka said

"I'm ready to go when you are, even my sinuses are cleared"

"For the record I always hated you with a passion. I couldn't wait for you to up and disappear

"Oh I'm well aware of that me boy, but I think we need to sit down and talk about our differences" Korosensei snickered

'This will wipe that smirk off of his face. Itona you're up!' Terasaka said as he pulled the trigger, making the damn blow up

'WAIT! I've got it, that foulness its' The symbiote started before the water went rushing out 'SHIRO!'

"CHLIDREN!" Korosensei said flying after them. Nagisa and the others tried to go hero, but the water was making them lose focus

"Surely, you can't just leave this young people to drown can you?" Shiro asked

'What have I done?' Teraksaka asked "they never told me about this"

* * *

"There's a waterfall up ahead, if they fall over it they're doomed" Korosensei said trying to get as many to the shore. Once Mimura was on the shore, he quickly became Iceman and used his freezing powers to make safe areas so they guys could wait for Korosensei. Nagisa was struggling to keep his head above the water

"Help" he struggled

"Nagisa I'm coming" Nakamura said

"Don't help, Kaede, can't, swim" Nagisa said as Nakamura realised Kaede

"Shit" Nakamura said "What about you?" she asked as a black web shot out and pulled Nagisa onto the shore

"I'll be fine" Agent Venom said as he shot out some more webbing and grabbing Kaede and Okuda "Now if you'll excuse me"

* * *

"He can't rescue them with getting wet, and by the time he saves them all, he's fingers will be so swollen, they'll look like sausages" Shiro laughed

"Usually he would have his mucus as a defensive barrier against the water" Itona said

"Normally yes, in fact he can use his mucus to gelatinise the water changing it into a jelly, modifying the permutation pressure, alas his mucus stores have run dry" Shiro said

"SHIRO!" Agent Venom cried

"Oh crap, I forgot about that one" Shiro said as Agent Venom landed in front of him.

"Didn't get enough last time huh?" Agent Venom asked cracking his knuckled.

"I wouldn't focus on either of us, but rather them" Shiro said seeing the remaining Classmates Korosensei didn't save hanging on branches

"Crap" Agent Venom muttered

* * *

Karma raced over and saw a quaking Terasaka,

"What happened?" he asked

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't part of my deal, Itona was suppose to just push him in" Terasaka said

"I see, this wasn't your plan at all, you were just a pawn in a game you never knew the rules to" Karma sneered

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, come on man, you know I wouldn't do anything like this I was played for an idiot" Terasaka said hysterical. That was until he stepped into the water. "But I know what I must do. Here hold my shirt" he said as he summoned a raging river.

"Terasaka, what are you doing?" Karma asked

"Saving my class" he said diving into the water

* * *

"Last one. Thank goodness." korosensei said before he was dragged down by Itona

"Korosensei!" the class said

"That bastard" Agent venom said pulling the last one onto the rocks above the waterfall

"Good to see you again Korosensei" Shiro said "Normal water is bad enough, worse still is water treated with a chemical agent to slow you down, your own student saw to it that thinsg went swimmingly" he chortled

"Itona" Korosensei gasped

"Hey brother, I believe we're slated for a friendly little rematch" Itona said

* * *

Terasaka floated in the water remembering all the shit that he pulled in his earlier years.

'I always thought I was strong, I would narrow in on the wimps and muscle under my thumb, greatest way to feel like a boss. But when I came here none of my usual tricks worked a damn, they were all too busy studying, so no one ever cave, no one ever respected me. To these people my tough guy act was a joke to them. All those who I pushed around would grow up to be big shots and push me around. Then one day my mum told me she was from a place called Atlantis. My father was Japanese but due to her being Atlantean she couldn't stay for long periods of time. Nor did it help that she was a member of the Queen's bodyguard. I didn't care, she loved me and I loved her; One day King Orin arrived and gave me something special, something he said 'I would know when to use' After that I got shifted to Class-E and forgot about Orin and what he gave him. Life was sweet until he showed up to change things once again; now we had a goal, a purpose and here I am, a good for nothing lazy bum caught up in someone else's plan...until I heard those words: 'One day Terasaka, you will do great things. How great they are depends on you, but I can see the good in you. So take this and know that you will know when to use this' Well My King Today is TODAY!"

* * *

"He's faster and stronger than I recall" Korosensei said

"We reduced the number of tentacles and focused on those remaining, now a simple child can master them"

"This is unreal" Okajima gasped

"That's about a foot of water" Kataoka said

"The water's not his only problem" Karma said

"What do you mean?" Isogai asked

"He can't go all out because he's used up too much energy saving you guys, and his attention is still divided, check out the cliff" Karma said

"Oh no" they gasped

"That branch can't support Hara's weight" Okajima said

"Help me" Hara said as a surge of water appeared

"Huh?" the class asked

* * *

"Yo bedsheet" Terasaka said emerging from the newly reinvigorated waterfall

"Terasaka?" Isogai asked

"That slime ball" Okajima growled

"Wait, he looks different" Okuda said as he was now shirtless, but he wore bracers that looked like fish scales, a bandolier and a pauldron which was made to look like a shark's mouth

"What a strange get up" Shiro said

"Shut up, you are dealing with me now" Terasaka said pointing a small golden sword at Shiro

"Oh and you are?" Shiro asked

"I'm...I'm...I'm Aquaman!" he pronounce.

"You are still weaker" Itona said

"Does it look like I care, I've had enough with you jerks" Aquaman said "Karma, my shirt if you will"

"Okay" Karma said throwing it down

"Like that will help" Itona said

"Oh it will" Aquaman said slicing off a tentacle before grabbing the other two with the shirt and kicking Itona in the stomach. He stabbed at the shortened tentacle breaking more off.

"What will that accomplice?" Shiro asked

"Oh nothing, but this might" Aquaman said as two side prongs shot out and the handle extended "This is the Trident of Poseidon. A treasure of Atlantis" he said

"So what, like that will do anything" Shiro said

"ACHOO!" Itona said

"Oh yeah that is what I was waiting for" Aquaman smirked as he formed a fist of water "You see that was yesterday's shirt, I kept it out of the wash just in case I needed it, and I was right. Now drink up!" Aquaman roared as the fist sailed into Itona "and now that I'm fighting you the octopus can get Tubby down safely. Hey guys, we need a big old splash!" he smirked as the others caught on and jumped into the stream splashing Itona, getting more water on his tentacles.

"I like it" Muramatsu said

"Naturally they have the exact same weaknesses, so what was that you told me the other day Nagisa?"

"Turn one's advantage into a disadvantage" Agent Venom smirked as the class jumped down and started to splash water onto Itona

"That escalated quickly" Karma smirked "Looks like you have some water retention trouble there pal, here's the deal. We're no way okay that you tried to hog the reward, and the fact your plan revolved around putting us in danger, and you slapped around one of us doesn't sit well with us either. So if you want to keep this up, you're going to have to face all of us" he added as nearly everyone had a container of water and was ready to fire

* * *

"Alright, children you've got us; time for a withdrawal. The slaughter of innocence was never our goal. Who knows how his anti-matter organs could react

"You tell that to her, you bastard; Oh don't even think for a minute I won't forget what you did to her. Not at all" Agent Venom said

"To who are you referring to?" Shiro asked

"You know who" Agent Venom glared "Wait anti-matter?"

"wasn't that a fun way to while away the afternoon class, with room for one more" Korosensei said sound funny thanks to the water balloon his head now was

"Itona, come" Shiro commanded as the two left

"I thought we would never get rid of those two" Sugino sighed

"We save your goose didn't we?" Okano winked "It's a good thing we're quick on or feet or you would be toasted"

"Yes you did, also kudos for Terasaka or should I call you Aquaman. But so you know I still had a few tricks up my sleeves just in case" Korosensei said as he put away his trident in sword form.

"Hey Terasaka, I heard that crack about my weight, I'll have you know we prefer full-figured" Hara said spooking him.

"Didn't mean to be a dick, just sizing up the situation all objectively" Terasaka panicked

"Sizing it up?! I may be on the hefty side, that doesn't me I can't kick your ass" Hara shouted

"Awkward, a little tact goes a long way, you should try it next time man. But it is kinda hard to run away when you have a foot in your mouth, just saying"

"Get down here and say it to my face, not to mention all you did was commit from the sidelines!"

"That is true" Kataoka said "All you did was just stand there"

"What's the matter, hate getting your hands dirty" Nakamura said as Karma was set upon by his class while Korosense wrung out his face.

"I think we can all agree, Terasaka isn't cut out to be a mastermind, but when tasked with putting someone else's plan into action he's invaluable. On the field he has a shining confidence and things get done, simple as that. No assassination squad should be without him" Korosensei said

"Can't argue with that. But still I find it hard to believe Terasaka is now our main aquatic hero" Nagisa said

"Indeed Nagisa my boy, indeed" Korosensei said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a water themed episode and introduces Terasaka as Aquaman. Also we see more of the hatred of Venom for Shiro, also the next couple of chapters will reveal the only character I've been keeping a secret, the one character I didn't put on the character list in the beginning so that would be fun.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Adversary Time

Nagisa was swinging along in Agent Venom form when a bolt of lightning crashed own in the park. He stopped on the side of a building

"I better see what that was" he said as he leaped off the building and onto the ground just outside the park. But when he gets there he sees something beautiful. There she was standing with her red cape flowing in the breeze, her black leather body armour contained six disks of metal streaked with lightning, she also wore a silver headband with wings protecting the sides of her face, her blue eyes shone like sapphires in the moonlight with her golden hair blowing in the soft breeze alongside her scarlet cape. She turned to Nagisa

"Hello, Agent Venom" Thor said in a soft voice

"You know who I am?" Agent Venom asked

"Indeed, I do. Along with the many other heroes of your classroom" Thor said walking forward

"What are you doing?" Agent venom asked

"This" she said going in for a kiss

"WHOA!" Nagisa said as he collided with the floor "Ouch. Okay what was that?"

* * *

"The basics you got down pat, no questions there and if your first semester is anything to go on then you're scores are going to sky-rocket" Korosensei said as he was helping the kids out in the forest using his koro-clones like he did for the last exams

"So what's the deal, is it going to be last time where if we don't we don't get into the top 50 you'll pack it in?" Nagisa asked

"No, you see with midterms I realised I was a bit hasty with thinking of rank was a bit short sighted, it is far better that each of you have your own individual goals tailored to your academic growth. That why the objective I have is customised to your needs as assassins." Korosensei said as he kept tutoring "Don't worry Terasaka my dear boy, even can do well if you Believe it!" he said before addressing everyone "Now then if you recall Shiro revealed that every time I lose a tentacle my speed diminishes," he said as he shot his own tentacle "Now that hurts, but look the clones are compromised after losing just one, note that some of them has become childhood versions of me

''Okay, seems legit" Nagisa shrugged

"Lose another and presto! even more child clones thrown into the mix with fretful parent clones trying to make ends meet, and with another gone the father clone has gone leaving mama clone to fend for the family" Korosensei said as he shot more tentacles off.

"Way to be depressing" Nagisa said

"The main take away here class is that with each tentacle gone reduces my speed by ten percent. Now here's my proposition, those with the highest scores on your finals or best position in each individual subject gets a tentacle to destroy a piece" Korosensei said making a deal

"That's pretty sweet there sir" Okano said

"This is how we do finals here in the Assassination Classroom boys and girls, ask yourself, are you ready to inch yourself closer to the grand prize?" he asked

* * *

While Korosensei was teaching in the forest, Irina and Karasuma was talking to the headmaster about something

"Quite frankly, you're suggestion appals me. I'm an educator so I have no vested interest in seeing Class-E fail" Asano said

'Are you sure about that?' Karasuma mentally asked

"Well obviously, I can see that. It's this stuff shirt that needs convincing" Irina replied

"Stuff shirt?" Karasuma asked

"the chief aim of this school is to foster student autonomy. Our students choose their own level of achievement My role is simply supplementary I do nothing only monitor." Asano said smiling. Once out in the hallway Irina spoke up

" Hard to trust a guy who uses ten dollar words, student autonomy, oh please" she griped

"Yeah well. All we can do is make sure that all of the tricks this guy tries to use is nothing new" Karasuma said

"Hey, since Korosensei is rewarding them with tentacles take out. we need to get in there, what do you think about me teaching phys ed for a while, it will give them an edge pretty please

"Stick to language arts, and stop that...at least in public" Karasuma said

"Ah you owe me fifteen bucks Stark" a voice said as he entered the headmaster's office

"Who's there?" he asked turning around to see a blade at his neck

"Hey, you see this katana, well guess what it's at your neck, right about level with your hyoid bone. One strike there and its bye, bye Charlie"

"You didn't answer my question" Asano said annoyed

"That's not important, what is important is that you don't pull any dirty tricks like you did last time. Otherwise I'll snap you neck" the figure said happily

"Oh wait, you must be Deadpool, so you want me to play fair huh?" Asano asked

"Correct, oh and for some chimichangas." Deadpool said

"Down the block is a Japanese-Mexican fusion place that does teriyaki chicken chimichangas" Asano said

"Huh really?" Deadpool asked

"Yes, and I agree not to play dirty" Asano said

"I'll hold it to you" Deadpool said leaving the room.

"My son on the other hand" Asano said

* * *

"A tentacle each for the best on our final" Nagisa said

"I know, exciting isn't it?" Okuda asked

"That's rare you're really fired up about this aren't you?" Karma asked smiling

"You got that right, I know science backwards and forwards, this is my shot, I finally get to contribute to the cause" Okuda smiled

"What's cool is that everyone is good at something on the test, he'll lose so many he won't have a prayer" Kaede said as Sugino's phone rang

"Hey Shindo, still hurting from the smack down we gave you?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, that was some tournament, well remember when I said payback's a batch; you're going to have to get into high school so we can go head to head"

"Sounds like you don't have a whole lot of hope for me man" Sugino laughed

"Listen up something you guys should know, right now Class-A is holed up in one of the main campus' conference rooms doing an independent study hall. It is being lead by a bunch of geniuses" Shindo said as Nagisa looked over to Taekabayashi who nodded and brought up a holo-project

"Can you tell us who these geniuses are?" Sugino asked

"they're the school finest: The Big Five" Shindo said

"I'm not liking the sound of that" Nagisa said

"Coming in at second place on the mid-term, upwardly mobile ruthless national social networking conglomerate CEO in training, Media club president and social engineer Araki Teppei" Shino announced

"The dick from the first assembly where our teachers revealed themselves who pulled that handout prank" Sugino said as Takebayashi threw up an image on the holo-board

"In third place, envy of the humanity department, inevitable wordsmith. Student council secretary and perspicacious poet: Ren Sakakibara" Shindo said

"Probably the quietest for the bunch. He hasn't bothered us much" Suguya said

"In fifth place, a true sorcerer of science, consumed by fantasies of retribution against Akabane, Biology club president: Natushiko Kohyama" Shindo said

"That weasel, I had interactions with him before" Terasaka said as the image was placed up

"In sixth place an infamous wit who sharpened his tongue on west coast vernacular in LA: Student Council meeting leader: Tomoyo Seo" Shindo declared

"Oh I've been looking forward to this" Maehara said

"Um, dude what is with your voice?" Sugino asked

"Oh, I've always wanted to be an announcer" Shindo said

"Okay" Sugino shrugged

"And Lording over all of them is the grand over-achiever"

 _"We are the best and brightest, the sun with the entire student bodies orbits. Alas storm clouds are rolling in ladies and gentlemen casting their pall over our brilliance from below. As you know Class-E attempted to enter the top fiftieth percentile on midterms. Now that finals are here there are measures that must be take to drive those mongrels out" the leader said "We must see to it that the storm clouds evaporate and our incandescence shines brightly"_

"In first place. Hoisting his flag on the top of the national mock exams with perfect score in all subject, the man with genetic disposition to lead: The Student Council President: Gakushu Asano"

"The headmaster's son, why am I not surprised by this" Nagisa asked

"Thanks for the head's up man" Sugino said

"So what now?" Maehara asked

"We find a way to beat them at this" Sugino said

"And if we don't?" Kaede asked

"Then we're doomed" Nagisa said

"You got to figure these guys have the highest scores, the head honchos have ambition, charisma, reputations to up hold and the desires to keep you down above all" Shindo said "Asano has perfect scores in everything, the other four are experts man, you can't be joking around, They're hardcore and don't want you guys back on the main campus. It a point of pride"

"They shouldn't worry about that, we're not looking to go back. We've got a different goal in mind but its kinda personal, I would tell but I can't. But let me tell you beating Class-A is in our best interest, we're fighters you know this" Sugino said

"More power to you" Shindo said "Just remember this is you fight just leave me out of it"

* * *

"First in every subject gets a tentacle huh?" Kaede asked

"Hey guys, wait up" Isogai said

"What's up?" Nagisa asked

"You want to hit the books, after class tomorrow at the main campus library?" Isogai asked before showing a ticket "Reserved us a spot, I've been holding onto this for a while. Usually we're last on the waiting list, so this little thing is like a platinum ticket"

"Count us in" Nagisa and Kaede cheered as Korosensei watched eating some pop rocks

"look at how fired up they are, it was worth the price of putting my tentacles on the line" Korosensei said

* * *

"Okay what is daddy and son up to?" Deadpool asked as he watched a live feed. He looked up "Oh hi there, you're probably wondering, did I get those chimichangas that principal told me about, or you were probably wondering what the Asanos are planning to do to Class-E. Either way let's see what Jerkoff and Jerkoff the second are planning shall we?" Deadpool asked

"Yes sir, as instructed I've raised the bar considerably for Class-A's test scores. I trust you are satisfied" Asano jnr. said

"Sadly I'm not. A status report in of itself is meaningless. As you know excellence is not reward, so much as expected son, as you rank in the top fifty and secure the top spots in all subject you pass" Asano said

"All to keep those Class-E upstarts in line, I know that principle all too well, pardon the pun. Why you cling to it is somewhat lost on me, yes their grades are on the up climb, but only get so far and they won't trump their betters. It's unthinkable" Asano Jnr. said

"Don't let your confidence be your under doing boy, things do change. The scales can tip in favour of the rabble, so the elite take head. Those at the top must mind their balance" Asano said

"A point well made, I'll see to it that results are made. However just one last thing, a simple question if I may which I'm asking as your son and not a student

"Oh dear, I hope you don't expect special treatment" Asano said

"Not at all. It's just simple really. What is it about Class-E. It's almost like you're hiding something about them" Asano pondered before kicking the soccer ball at his father "You haven't raised an idiot father. Anybody can see the idlers has claimed more of your attention than before, hard as it is to give them credit. I can't help but think you're up to something shady" Asano Jnr. said "They have been rumours of strange happens, eyewitness accounts of a flying yellow octopus, and a mysterious man buying up massive stores of Junk food, these super heroes. What gives, mass hallucinations or something else?" Asano jnr. asked as the feed was cut off.

"Boring, blah, blah, blah, blah! Seriously I was nearly falling asleep." Deadpool said "So anybody else getting the creeps. And why do I sound like Nolan North. Oh there we are back to Ryan Renyolds" he said "Voice changing it is a rare thing, but boy is it a pain in the neck" he muttered walking off.

* * *

That night Nagisa had the same dream again, only the dialogue was different, he had met up with Thor in the park near the flower garden section. She saw him and smiled

"Good night my champion" Thor said walking over to him

"Hey Thor, so what's up?" he asked

"Nothing is wrong my dear Nagisa. I just wanted to spend time with you" Thor said

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked

"What does thy mean?" Thor asked

"I know you are Thor. But I want to know who is the true person. Who are you when you are not Thor" Nagisa said

"A secret, one I will gladly reveal once the finals are over"

"So I just pass and I know who you are?" Nagisa asked

"Not quite that simple I'm afraid, come within the top ten of any of the given subjects and I will reveal the one who becomes I" Thor said walking off. "Until then my champion"

"Wait!" Nagisa said as the dream faded away into nothingness. After that dream Nagisa didn't wake up until the time his alarm clock rang. "Another weird dream, but who was she and why am I trying to prove myself to her?" he asked brushing his long hair back with his fingers.

* * *

The next day members of Class-E went down to the library to study. Nagisa being one of them was having trouble focusing, due to the thought of the Thor's identity

'Dude just keep focused, because with focus comes results and with results comes the girl' the symbiote said

'Okay' Nagisa said smiling as he got a better focus. Suddenly he frowned 'Someone's coming

'And we don't like them' the symbiote said

"Well; look at that it's the Class-E crew" Teppei said

'Oh look at that it's the dead meat Class A crew' the symbiote snarled

"Why even bother, this place is lost on you" Teppei said "You know what they say about pearls before swine"

"Don't tell me" Nakamura groaned

'The big five' Kaede growled

"Oh look at that, how cute they're studying, anyway scrubs play is over so cram, the big boys need their space" Seo said

'Nagisa' the symbiote asked

'I know, but we humiliated them once before, we can do it again' Nagisa said

"Hey do you mind we're trying to study here" Kaede growled as he book feel away to reveal a book about pudding. Nagisa saw this and the look on their faces

"It's for home economics" Nagisa shrugged

"We're not going anyway we reserved these seats in advanced" Isogai said

"Yeah you don't know what it's like to study in the ac when you don't have it" Nakamura said "Move along please"

'So not helping Miss Marvel' the symbiote deadpanned

"What this fellas, are the hard luck cases defining their upper classmen?" Kohyama asked

'That dude didn't just get hit with the ugly stick...no, no; he got hit with the whole ugly tree' the symbiote sniped at them 'plus aren't you the same age and year level jerkass

"I mean I knew they were stupid but this is a new low" Kohyama said

"Didn't you listen he said these are our seats" Okuda said

"Come again?" Kohyama asked surprised

"You're not the only ones who allow to have good grades, everyone has the right to them if they work hard. Try bossing us around they we kick you asses on the finals" Okuda said

'Go Psylocke/Okuda' the symbiote and Nagisa said mentally

"Sure you have guts talking to me like that you little twerp, nice glasses by the way they made you look like a total nerd. Ami I right?" Kohyama asked

"I guess" Teppei said wearing similar glasses to Okuda

'No her glasses make her look cute and classy, your glasses makes you look like the nerd around here, and they make you look uglier' Symbiote snarked

"don't be so quick to judge, just look at her, pearls before swine indeed. You look like the kind of girl who gets her thrills from a sonnet" Ren said "You make me wonder if I have too high a standard

'That was kinda okay, but still that Star-Lord's girl me lad, hands and eyes off!' the symbiote snapped

"Can you get out of my ear please?" Kanzaki asked

'She attracts the worse type of guys' Nagisa and Kaede said

"Hold on a second, I recognise these kids" Kohyama said "Yukiko Kanzaki-ranked 23rd in Japanese, Rio Nakamura-Ranked 11th in English, Yuma Isogai-ranked 14th in social studies Manami Okuda-ranked 17th in Science. Turns out these guys aren't your everyday dumbasses, they actually have some academic chops"

"Insult them again" Nagisa snarled quietly "I dare you"

"Nagisa" Kaede said being teh only one to hear his threat

'Ah, I thought that was him: Nagisa Shiota, the one person you do not want to anger, he has a hidden darkness; trust me I've seen a small amount; usually it comes out when he's angered and that is what he is right now' Ren thought

"Is that fact, since we're all here how about we make this more interesting and wager those chops against something other than bragging rights, the loser has to do whatever the winners say" Teppei said "sound fun?'

"Come on, don't chicken out. Where's that attitude you had before, if we wanted to, we'd put our lives on the line" Seo said before they had sharp implements placed near them

'Who's the dumbasses now, come on, say it, say it, come on; just this once say we are complete and total dumbasses' the symbiote gleefully chucked

"I'd be more careful about wagering my life if I was you" Nagisa said

"You don't scare us, we have ourselves a wager" Seo said

"You don't even know what we're going to do when you lose" Kohyama whined

"Don't go backing out now" Ren said

"You'll regret this" Teppei said

'Bye bye now' the Symbiote said

'Well, we just opened that can of worms, wait until everyone hears about this' Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay we can go over the fact we just made a gamble with Class A?" Nagisa asked as he walked back up the mountain

'No they made the bet with you, geez kid lighten up this could be fun' the symbiote said

"How could this be fun?" Nagisa asked

'I don't know. Who know you could order them to do so many different things' the symbiote said

"Or we are going to do everything they say" Nagisa said

'Relax you'll be fine. Listen; just focus on your dream girl okay?' the symbiote said

"Hey Nagisa, I heard what happened" Wasp said returning to her normal size

"Hey Okano, yeah I know. So what are you doing?" Nagisa replied

"I'm going to spy on them" Wasp said going back down to bug size and pressed a button on her collar creating a rarely used helmet.

"Okay, but don't get caught" Nagisa said

"Will do" Wasp said fluttering off.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Nagisa said

* * *

"Here we are, so what are these bozos up to?" Wasp asked as she listened in from a vent in the ceiling

"I know it was foolish, I only did it to make a point okay?" Seo said

"Relax you are not in trouble" Asano said "In fact this might be a grand way to inspire Class-A" Asano jnr. said

"What?" Wasp whispered

"But for now, let us clarify the terms of this arrangement shall?" Asano jnr. said "We wouldn't any confusion down the road do we, I suggest that the winners be allowed only one demand, to be specified after the finals are complete

"Only one demand seriously?" Kohyama said

"Not a lot we can do with that" Ren said as Asano typed up a document at rapid speed.

"I believe there is a lot we can do with that, if we use this as or demand" Asano jnr. said showing them a document "Signing a contract that pledges their subjugation to us in fifty separate clauses, upon observance of full compliance, the students of Class-A will act as role models from the constituencies of Class-E" Asano jnr. said

"what?" Wasp asked

"Classic status of force agreement" Asano jnr. said

"One demand encompassing fifty lines of servitude" Kohyama laughed "Sounds like a win-win to me boss

"Not bad, did you come up with these off the top of your head, you are terrifying boss"

"Whatever do you mean?" Asano jnr. said "I'm a little, I'm just a student humbly exercising his autonomy in a nurturing environment, nothing scary in that at the least"

'Yeah right' Wasp said taking off 'I have to warn the others about this'

* * *

"Damn it Karma, wake up and get with the program, apply yourself for goodness sake and you can get the top scores!" Korosensei fumed

"Chill chief, we both know I'm going to fine. In fact my laziness is a credit to your studying method, we can both afford to relax. Especially you, I mean look at yourself, you're like a regular teacher uptight and boring" Karma said "We already have a plan of attack, so you should have more faith in it, are you worried about Class-A winning these thing?" he added

"Why should we worry, we're us come on man we have nothing to lose" Okajima said "What can they do

"If we win, they will do whatever we tell them to do like let us use the cafeteria" Kurahashi

"But if we lose, we're basically their slaves. Or did you forget that little fact?" Okano asked

"While concerning about Class-A. Kurahashi has a good idea, however but what about. I say we them relinquish their pride and joy!" Korosensei cheered

"The school pamphlet?" Okano asked

"You're already well acquainted with the lowest position of the totem pole, So I want you to experience what it is like to fight tooth and nail to the top of it! An assassin aims high to bring his prey low" Korosensei said

* * *

"My son has stirred up quite the blood frenzy among his peers" Asano said "We must use his ferment to improve our school standard deviation"

"Don't worry sir, these question will befuddle even Class-A" a teacher said writing up the test "My best work, concentrated nuggets of specialised knowledge, I hesitate to eve call these exam questions now. No they've become conundrums, riddles and outright beasts"

"Good, no doubt they will inspire" Asano said

'Dick" Deadpool said glaring at Asano 'But I know those kids are going to triumph. Besides the Oversight is watching this school; and me I'm just here as a favour to them. If you step way out of line than bye-bye dickless' he recounted

* * *

"Alright Nagisa, you ready to kick ass or what?" Nakamura asked as the pair headed to their exams the next day

"I guess, if the test is fair" Nagisa said

"A little bit more confidence, please, We're shooting to the top" Nakamura said

"So this is going to be hilarious, you actually made a wager with Class-A?" Tanaka asked

"I wonder if you understand what you're in for" Takada said as Nakamura shoved her writing tools up Tanaka's nose and flicked them up causing a blood fountain. Once they reached the door, teh two noticed something

"Oh hey we're first" Nakamura said  
"Actually I am" Ritsu said sitting the corner wearing purple glasses

"What?" Nakamura asked

"This is a hardlight hologram I will use for exams." Ritsu explained

"We were going to use a proxy, but we figured this would help you guys relax more" Karasuma said "The headmaster said an AI taking the exam was against protocol, so with Ritsu like this she's technically physical. Also she's switched from her main persona into her Ai persona so it's more of a level playing field" Karasuma said

"Okay, since Ai doesn't know as much as Ritsu" Nagisa said

"It's totally fine" Nakamura said ruffling Ai's hair

"Anyway I have a message for you guys: Do your best" Karasuma smiled

"You got it" Nagisa said

The exams started giving them the feeling of an arenas. Nagisa just and upon stepping into the mental arena he summoned Agent Venom and looked around

"Time to do this" Agent Venom said charging in.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the exams, now I did change a few things around. But that was because of reasons and storylines. Also Hi Deadpool good to see you again.**

 **Now onto Thor. Yes this is a female Thor in light of the newest Thor being a female in the comics (just like the newest Wolverine is X-23, the new Thor is Jane Foster, sorry for the spoiler comic readers and moviegoers. Look up the story on comicstorian's youtube channel) Now I'm introducing her here even though it was originally going to be in the back half of the series, more towards the ending, but I've put it here so I can develop her a bit more, So next chapter we get to see who she is yay!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Exams time

"So in your mind this thing is an arena" the Symbiote asked

"Pretty much, and not just mine. We'll use this as a figurative battlefield to duel with those who hate us" Nagisa said

'Please don't say what I think you are going to say' The Symibote said

"Nah, I'm not that cliché" Nagisa smiled as he grabbed a hammer and charged into the fray "But here we go, things are about to get interesting"

'I agree, so CHARGE!" the symbiote said as the pair stared down the English exam in the form of a bull skulled minotaur

"Tests as splendid the knowledge soaked up by eager mind may be forgotten once it is over, but oh well. The character building competition, the privilege of honing one's skill to a fine point, the sheer bliss of giving it all you. That the treasure" Korosensei said to them before they started. But in the arena the exam monsters were creaming the students

"Oh man, the midterms had nothing on these"

'Then become tougher!' the Symibote said as Nagisa and Nakamura became Ms Marvel and Agent Venom. Cracking his Knuckles Agent Venom in went for the fight while Nagisa fought in real life with the test paper.

"GET OVER HERE!" Agent Venom shouted

"Bring it on last problem, oh you are simply adorable" Seo said staring down the last exam question beast 'I know the card catalogue forwards and backwards, you don't scare me. The Class-E scrubs on the other hang SOL!" he said slamming the monster's gut revealing his answer, which was wrong "What the, why isn't think thing out of commission, that's a quote of Huck Finn!" he panicked

"Step aside and learn to relax. Curl up with a good book once in a while" Ms Marvel said jumping into the air and using her powers to take it down with a correct answer

"What how did she answer that, are you kidding me and she got it right?" Seo asked

"It seems somebody hasn't read 'Catcher in the Rye?" she asked "oh wait it's not a text book, why would you" she taunted. Back on the hill Korosensei looked at a test sheet

"This are some quality questions, I'm impressed; good on them" Korosensei said "This isn't just classic lit theory, the students are asked to take an infamously thorny 20th century text and correct a misquoted passage, and J.D. Salinger no less!" he exclaimed "He's style was reflecting his teenage angsty protagonist voice" he said as Agent Venom took it down by kicking his beast in the balls and smashing the head with his hammer

"Son of a bitch, the lit teacher only mentioned that in passing" Seo said

"So nobody recommended it to you, that is a shame. Someone needs a literate octopus to push them outside their comfort zone" Ms Marvel said

'Holden Calufield's rebellious spirit is enthralling, an absolute much at your age. I suggest following it up with A clockwork orange. Simply Mindblowing'

"Damn it" Seo scowled before Ms Marvel knocked him out

* * *

"Yeah!" Kohayam shouted at the armoured Science monster while he used a staff, "Bring it on science!" he shouted as he ended the spell, only for the monster to be more armoured "How I memorised everything?" he panicked "Why can't I get the armour to come off of it

"Because it's not that simple" Okuda as Psylocke said as she wore a helmetless monster who was quite cute looked "How to put it, science is just memorising thing

"What?" Kohyama asked confused

"Sure you stand on the shoulders of giants" she said gently tapping the monster's head while smiling "But the whole point is to see further than they did" she said getting the correct armour before using her psychic knife to helped the monster out of its armour so it could run buck naked through the arena as Okuda landed on the ground and looked up while dusting off her cheongsam styled uniform "You have to think for yourself and make your own discovery" she smiled 'more importantly Korosensei taught me, communicate, so that way people can stand on your shoulders' she smiled before knocking out Kohyama with a spinning kick.

* * *

"THIS IS INSANE!" Teppei said as he avoided the fire from a tank like beast that made up the social science test. "How am I suppose to know how many time the Tokyo International Conference of African Development has met?"

"That was a close one" Isogai said while wearing his Batman gear using his explosive batarangs to take down this monster "Luckily I do know how many times they've met"

"Oh come on, what are the chances you would know that?" Teppei asked  
"I know, it's a coincidence. You see I happen to sympathize with Africa's poverty because my family are dirt poor. So I get it" Batman said

'Let's go on an adventure! No time like the present' Isogai remembered Korosensei said as he took Isogai to Africa.

"It's a fascinating place, even Wakanda, which I didn't visit but I heard about it" Batman said as he picked up Teppei and headbutted him before dropping him "Night night" he said.

* * *

The next test was represented by a samurai in red armour. This was the Japanese test and it was Ren vs Kanzaki was acting was her persona Wolverine.

"Spring has gone away and summer has come it would seem. From those white hemp robes laid to dry in the sunlight on Kagu's heavenly hill" Kanzaki said using kanji to turn her monster into a breeze of Sakura petals.

"A translation worthy of your beauty my dear, however sloppy modern syntax does not make a satisfactory answer for the final" Ren said cutting down his monster down quicker shocking Kanzaki

"Damn" she hissed

"Better luck Next time" Ren said bowing

"Asshole" Kanzaki sneered

* * *

'Mathematics, Akabane's in Class-E isn't he, he came in 2nd place on the mid-terms. Quite the achievement for the slacker he smirked "commendable, but not intimidating; for I am but a slacker' Asano thought doing his exam

"Awe, how cute, look at them all so panicked, so focused on not screwing up' Karma thought 'The key to victory is learning how to not to take things so seriously, it doesn't matter how hard your opponents works, if you're superior to them' Karma said

'Ah but remember Karma, like your namesake being arrogant and cocky will lead only one thing' the rider spirit said

"And what's that?" Karma asked

"A bitten ass" Ghost said

'Yeah, yeah, yeah" Karma said

'And the prideful ones always take the biggest hits' the spirit said

"I know, but this is going to be fun" Karma smirked

* * *

After two days of testing and studying the classes finally got their results.

"Alright class, this is it; the test scores are in, time to see the results" Korosensei said making the class nervous "Without further ado the English portion: First in Class-E... oh ho first in the entire year level Rio Nakamura" he said making them all cheer

"That's right" Rio said smiling, while in Class A See looked like a stunned mullet getting third

'Son of a...' he thought

"Bravo my dear, good to see my misgivings about your enthusiasm were unfound

"Nothing comes between this girl and a promise cash. There is the matter of you tentacle, right?"

"Perish that thought" Korosensei smirked as he stuck a flag in one of his tentacles saying 'claimed' "Nagisa good showing. However we still have a minuscule issue with your spelling. Sixth place in the year level

'Yes that means I can find out who Thor truly is' Nagisa thought

"Oh ho, ho, I know that look a special date?" Korosensei asked

"You could say that" Nagisa smiled

"Well that spelling's something to work, in the mean time, top marks in a subject equals a tentacle" Korosensei said "Moving on

"So what's next?" Fuwa asked as she added a mark to a tally

* * *

"Next is Japanese, First in Class-E: Yukiko Kanzaki, but sadly first in the entire year level goes to Gakushu Asano" Korosensei said

"Damn" Fuwa said marking Class A's side

"Still you gave the principal's son a run for his money" Korosensei said handing her exam back.

"Guys a total know it all asshole" Maehara griped

"Yeah, no kidding right, Nakamura only beat him by the skin of her teeth" Mimura said

"Typical Type A personality" Isogai murmured "Guess that's why he's ranked nationally"

"All of the Big Five are ranked nationally" Kimura said

"Asano's king of the hill thought, no one gets to the top without going through him first" Mimura said

* * *

"Moving on to the next subject, Social Studies. First in Class-E goes to Yuuma Isogai" Korosensei said "As for first in the year level...You beat out Asano for the top spot"

"Yeah, alright, way to go" the rest of the class cheered

"Good job, especially taking the fiendish questions they cast at you" Korosensei said

"Right now we're up two to one" Fuwa declared

"Alright so who got it for science? Okuda?" Suguya asked

"First in Class-E for science is...Manami Okuda, and outstanding you are first in the year level as well"

"That's 3 to 1 guys!" Fuwa cheered

"Do we even need to hear who won maths, Class-E killed, no doubt about it" Mimura said "Nice going Okuda"

"Girl, that tentacle is yours. You've earned it" Okajima said

"Now, Class-A has to do whatever we tell them

"Yeah they do" Kurahashi said

"That just leaves Maths" Takebayashi said unaware that Karma got hammered and Asano was still number one in maths.

* * *

'We're two to three across all five subjects' Kohyama said 'The untouchables handed us our asses

"That's right, got your big brains beaten didn't you?" Deadpool asked observing

"Shouldn't you be with Vanessa Wade?" a voice asked

"Well, hiya Nicky Boy" Deadpool said

"That's Director Fury" Fury said "So these the big bad five?"

"Sure thing" Deadpool said

"Who cares we beat them on overall scores, so don't be a wimp, could have been a lot worse what are they going to do" Teppei said

"Good point, The guy who stole fourth from me is choking on a piece of humble pie, cocky little bastard" Kohyama laugh "Never bring a knife to a gun fight that guy didn't compete"

"Sad but true. I see potential in here, but the one I see the most potential is in this one" Fury said pointing at Nagisa as the feed switched from Class-A to Class-E

"Agreed, he is talented to say the least. It doesn't hurt that he is the son of that dude" Deadpool said

"Yeah, you got that right" Fury said walking off "I have a new assignment for you Deadpool" Fury said

"Roger" Deadpool said following

* * *

Outside Karma was standing next to a tree and just crushed his exam paper while looking pissed

"Never underestimate your targets" Korosensei said to him "Especially when he has a monopoly on grade point averages, the best scores went to Kataoka and Takebayashi for Class-E. Both tied for seventh place, not surprising since they studied hard, as did your foes in Class-A which is to be expected, these finals were no jokes, one's only chance was to study"

"What are you saying chief?" Karma growled

"Somebody thought they could get by on luck and a Devil may care attitude, only to royally screw it up, not mention they got egg on their face" Korosensei taunted Karma

"So what?" Karma asked

"Three of your classmates: Nakamura, Okuda and Isogai have claims on my tentacles, you have nothing on the other hand. Which is only far since as your carefree noncommittal attitude has contributed to the cause: Can you see where I'm going with this?" Korosensei said "Those who fail to apply themselves, who at the moment at truth, sit back and chips fall where they may are bounded for disappointment, rusty is the blade of the lazy assassin, thought I don't think you could call him an assassin, a blowhard and a braggart perhaps; but an assassin yeah right"

"Don't you think you were harsh on him?" Karasuma asked

"I needed to be, I cut him down so he'll spring back up. The boy is gifted but his a novice, he is not yet ready to be worthy of that gift. He refuses to see any challenges except those he meets on his terms. He doesn't see the value there is in true competition. To a young person who is has everything come easily to them the pang of defeat is a wakeup call; on the surface the whole concept of exams seems arbitrary. But deep down it's not about grades, it is about rising to the occasion, about tasting the rapture in triumph and the disgrace of failure. They go hand in hand as one is meaningless without the other to win: ONE HAS TO LOSE!" Korosensei advised Karasuma "Difference between the novice and the master is that: The Master has failed more times than the novice has tried"

"I see" Karasuma said "That was deep, coming for you

"It came for experience" Korosensei admitted

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, a fine showing on the finals, you managed to obtain the top spot in three out of five subjects, shall we start the assassination attempts. The top three students can pick whichever they like" Korosensei said 'three tentacles I can comfortably live with, six however would be a tad sketchy'

"Hold on!" Terasaka said "What's this about us only having the top three spots?"

"I believe all of the subjects have been counted for: English, Science, social studies" Korosensei said

"Nice try but I don't think so. English, Social Studies, Science and last but not least Home Ecc. We aced them all" Terasaka said making the teacher go quiet by showing four home ec exams with 100%, even Terasaka's "Read and them and weep"

"WHAT, HOME EC!" the octopus shouted

"If it was covered on the finals it counts" Terasaka smirked

"What do you know the idiot finally pulled his own, I'm impressed" Hazama said

"Oh shut it" Terasaka grumbled as Chiba motioned to Karma

"Not so fast, Home Ec is a blow off" Korosensei said

"Hey hang on chief, that was plain rude, Home Ec is one of the most important classes" Karma said as the class backed him

"That makes for seven tentacles in all" Kurahashi cheered

"Seven?" Korosensei whimpered

"Oh Korsensei, you see we put our heads together and came up with this idea: we could wager with Class-A in combination with your assassination to sweeten the pot

"Nani?" the octopus asked

* * *

The final assembly of the school term was going to be held and the Class-E kids were excited

"Hey Nagisa, I found this with your name on it bro" Maehara said

"What is it?" Sugino asked

"A letter" Nagisa said opening it up 'It's from her the girl in my dreams. Okay what does it say'

"Well?" Maehara asked

"It's a note requesting a meet up, a private meet up" Nagisa said 'I know this location' he thought as Terasaka got up smirking

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here" Terasaka said as the big five walked in "If it isn't Mr big man on campus himself

"Pardon me, some of us have a ceremony to get to, I have time to indulge you" Asano jnr. said

"What the rush pal, aren't you forgetting something?" Terasaka asked as the Class-E gathered.

"We had a bet, which last time I checked you lost, we don't want to rub your faces in it and our demand was sent via email, I trust you got it and can make it happened?" Isogai asked

"And if you even try to brush it off and make it so it didn't happen, we'll throw in home ec. We managed to beat you in that but hey who's keeping score. Oh wait we are" Terasaka said

"those kids got the better of you, that has to hurt a little" Irina said from the classroom

"Let's be honest, the whole home ec argument was splitting hairs. But so be it, I'm honestly glad. Sure no accredited university has space for home ec on their entrance exams, but that means that home ec teachers have more freedom to create a exam based on personal taste, preparing for something that arbitrary is near impossible feat, the limits those boys and girl stretched themselves to get a leg up in final gives even me pause. They successfully found and exploited the tiniest of loopholes to make some headway. Season assassins could take a leaf out of their book

"You so sweet" Irina commented "why couldn't we go to the assembly again?"

"Karasuma said our presence would be a distraction" Korosensei declared

"Yours maybe Calamari" Irina scoffed

"Try yours, bitch" Korosensei said smiling

* * *

As the students gathered for the assembly Isogai was surprised to see someone there

"Karma, what's with the sudden appearance, since when do you make time for this kind of thing

"No big deal man, I didn't want everybody to think I was chicken" Karma said as Ritsu Ai joined the girls

"Hey Ritsu" Suguya said "No wait its Ai right?"

"Yep" Ai said smiling

"Good think, but I still came last" Suguya said

'Last in Class-E, which is about average for the entire year level. I'm impress, who would have thought, he's come a long way from the bottom" Karasuma said as the dean started his usual words.

"Vacation is not an excuse to become lazy, just like huh. A few months of fun and sun isn't worth landing in Class-E" he tried to take pot shots at Class-E, but due to recent events didn't exactly work out as planned.

'The terms comes to a close with Class-E more aware of their potential, the whole school knows it. The winds of change are blowing fanning the flames of rebellion, and here we stand with earth's very survival in question. My teaching methods work as they always have as a well oiled machine, and yet the underdogs threaten to become an inspiration, a beacon. Which is unacceptable" Asano thought. "However. Something else is on its way. I can feel it'

* * *

"One guide book for each you" Korosensei said

"Doesn't really sum things up does here" Maehara said

"Dude this an accordion" Okajima said

"I don't think this will fit in my bag" Okano said

"This things barely scratch the surface the irresistible song of the summer's siren are beyond count." Korosensei said "Now then remember this; a certain event is just around the corner

"Trust us teach, no one's going to forget that" Nakamura said

"Now every years this is reserved for those with the highest exam scores, Usually Class-A. But this year Classes A and E were neck to neck in the top 50 percentile. So I'm proud to say that you boys and girls more than qualify for: The Kunugigaoka Junior high special course in Okinawa. Three whole days at the finest resorts on the island" he cheered making the class excited "So what will it be?"

"We've decided to cash in our tentacle freebie option during the summer event

"Good, seven tentacles will provide a major handicap, that but there's more! Anybody else know why Okinawa is advantageous?" Korosensei asked

"Its an island surround by water" Nagisa spoke up

"I'll be honest here my students, I'm a wee bit nervous about this trip. As you know I've handed out the report cards to show your parents, but these are the report cards on assassination" he said as he threw up pieces of paper with a double circle on each one "You've become formable bunch, the first terms has been about that basics which you've master. Now is the time to step things up, time for the assassination classroom summer vacation to begin! Time for a little r and r, a little supplemental study and a whole like of killing. Not to mention heroics!" Korosensei cried out in joy as he dismissed his class.

* * *

That night while Nagisa was on patrol he bumped into Shadowcat

"Yo Nagisa, not expecting to see you in the park tonight. You're usually closer to your home at this hour' Shadow said lowering her hood.

"I know, but I forgot something" Nagisa said as he found a note which was the same as the one from school.

"So you got something going?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah, something to do with my dreams. That new hero Thor has been in them for awhile now" Nagisa said

"I have to admit she is pretty, just don't do anything to hurt Kaede. She's a sweet girl and she's in love you" Shadowcat said

"I know, don't worry" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom

"Good luck" Shadowcat said lifting her hood up and returned to her patrol.

* * *

Agent Venom swung around until he came to the location the note said.

"This place is familiar" he said as he landed on the only opened door. "Real familiar" he said becoming Nagisa again "Hello?" he asked

"In a moment my champion" Thor said as Nagisa heard he shower turn off. This made Nagisa blush

"I can come back if you like" Nagisa said

"No it's just that you're early so I decided to take a shower" a familiar voice said making Nagisa turn around to see Kaede in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. Nagisa couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. It was like every day she would do something to make him surprised by her beauty over and over again. Smiling he walked over to her and kissed her

"I'll wait in the lounge while you get dressed" Nagisa said

"My, what a gentleman" Kaede teased

"Milady" he said bowing before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So how did this happen?" Nagisa asked

"What do you mean, how did I become Thor?" Kaede replied now dressed in pyjamas

"Yeah, how did that happen"

"I was walking home one day, I think it was the first day with Korosensei. Anyway I saw something sticking out of the ground, thinking it wasn't safe to leave around I pulled it out. The item was the hammer and upon seeing the engraving I decided to research. Imagine my shock when it was discovered I had Mjolnir and so I decided to see if I could become Thor. Much to my delight I could" Kaede said

"That was why it was storming when we rescued you that day" Nagisa said

"Indeed" Kaede said leaning on him "I'm sleepy"

"Then I'll get going" Nagisa said

"No, stay" Kaede said like a little child hugging her favourite teddy bear.

"Sure why not?" He asked smiling as he laid down and cuddled up to Kaede

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and finally Kaede's hero identity has been revealed as Thor. Now she was supposed to be the last one revealed. but it was originally going to be after she got out of hospital, I was going to have a flashback of Kaede walking through the woods near Class-E and retrieve the hammer right as shit went down and she would be revealed half through the fight. Thor was going to show up to resolve Nagisa's subplot with his 'inner darkness' but I changed that all up here. Man a lot of my plans changed, I was only going to originally adapt some of the more major arcs not each episode.**

 **So like I said things have changed and I'll be doing the second half in June. Which means I'll be switching from watching AC on Youtube where I've been watching them to AnimeLab, the streaming service I mostly use. Think of it as the crunchyroll of Australia (which we get here) but with dubbed anime (take that crunchyroll!)**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Summer Time

"Keep your heads down!" Arsenal said as he fired off a couple of arrows at the terrorist "Why attack a tech expo?"

"Do you even know who's at this expo?" Green Lantern asked using her ring to construct a shield

"I'm guessing Stark" Arsenal said

"Stark, Wayne, Palmer, Queen, Rand. All big name tech giants

"No wonder these guys are here" Arsenal said

"Need a hand?" a deep voice asked making the two teenagers turn around to see a hooded figure

"The Green Arrow!" the pair gasped

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm taking it you are the Arsenal and Green Lantern of the area"

"Mind if I join in?" a voice said

"Go ahead Ray" Green Arrow said as the terrorist started to get flung "we've got this, thanks for stall them for awhile

"Dude it was an honour" Arsenal said bowing

"Come on, I want to get to the woods tomorrow" Green Lantern said running out of there with Arsenal. Once outside and out of public view Green Lantern powered down.

"That was fun" Okajima said lowering his hood.

"Yep. Come on lets head back to the base and then home. I think I need a bubble bath" Kurahashi said

* * *

"This is awesome, look at all of these little guys" Sugino said

"Remind me again, what we're doing out here?" Nagisa asked

"I'm not about to let the guys in my neighbourhood see this, you know me catching insects. At heart I'm a city boy. But that doesn't mean that I'm not fascinated by nature. Karma showed me this tree after school a couple of weeks ago. No offence, but isn't it a little weird you came along Maehara?" Sugino asked "Never figure you for the entomologist kind of guy"

"Not really since I have the ability to talk to insect and can become their size. Beside with the summer trip to Okinawa coming up we need a bit of the moolah" Maehara said "Don't want to be caught unprepared"

"Moolah?" Nagisa asked

"You know, cold hard CASH! We're going to be surrounded by bikini clad babes, some of those babes are going to be our girls. So I figured we get a little cash and treat them right. Wining and dining, little canoodling under the stars" Maehara said

"That's romantic of you" Nagisa said

"Now this little guy here won't net much profit, but if we track down a Stag Beetle we are talking major coin, have you seen their online value, if we can get those kinds of funding we can treat our girls to all that stuff I said before" Maehara said

"I think he's forgotten what the whole trip is about

"Not to mention he's ideas of a good time is a bit mature for his age" Nagisa said as they saw their friend run off

* * *

"That's not going to work. Stag beetles are old news" a cheery voice said

"Oh hey Kurahashi" Maehara said

"Hey guys, getting some spending money together for our trip away?" Kurahashi said

"Maybe, what do you know about stag beetle trends away?" Sugino asked as Maehara helped her down. To the guys in the class Kurahashi was almost a little sister figure, never to those her were younger than her like Karma and Isogai. In fact Ant-Man, Agent Venom and Arsenal was about to shred Takaoka if the punch he aimed at her landed. Luckily (for them) Karasuma stopped that punch

"They were worth a ton a few years ago, but recently artificial breed has caused supply to outweigh demand making them fairly cheap" Kurahashi said patting down her skirt. "So sadly a dozen aren't even worth a third of what one used to bring in

"What, the great stag beetle crash was a real thing, but my friend said the stag beetle to babe ratio was 1:1!" Maehara said

"Sadly girls are a lot more costly than just one little beetle" Kurahashi said

"You sure know allot about bugs, never thought that would be your thing" Sugino said

"Oh, didn't you know every living thing is my thing. I have a thing for natural sciences." Kurahashi said "I know, since we're all here, what about we all go bug hunting together?" she asked

"Why not" Nagisa said as the group was lead over to a bug trap

* * *

"Not a bad haul" Kurahashi said as she checked the trap

"Nice did you make them yourself?" Sugino asked

"Yep, I made it using a homemade recipe and then set it up last night, I set up about twenty traps, so that's 1000 yen each" Kurahashi said checking the map "Not too bad

"Not a bad side gig

"I just hope we got the one I was looking for" Kurahashi said

"I could help with that if you need so" Maehara said

"Nice traps for some rookies, and you call yourselves assassins" a voice laughed

* * *

"Okajima" Sugino said

"If you're cool with 1000 yen that's you deal. Just try to become jealous when my trap makes me a billionare" he said

"Billionaire?" Nagisa asked

"It's summer and I don't mess around with chump change. You want spending money; soon I enough to buy Okinawa" Okajima said leading somewhere, "So behold my trap!" he said as he showed them Korosensei in stag beetle cosplay reading mature content

"Oh yeah it is what you think, they way to bait Korosensei is with adult materials" Okajima smirked

"For a guy who can go mach 20, he sure smells the roses when it comes to that stuff" Maehara said

"Look at him, his completely enthralled." Sugino deadpanned

"Who else thinks it weird he's dressed as a Stag Beetle?" Maehara asked

"A giant tentacled Stag Beetle, nice camouflage sir" Sugino deadpanned

"Every one of these wooded areas has its own secret cache for this kind of thing, you come across it when you're young and it's like your eyes have been opened for the first time. Then when you're an adult you come back here and leave behind your own stash for the next kid to come across it" Okajima explained "This is what it means to be a man, ands this guy right is has feeling today we're all going to be rushed into adulthood"

"That's kind of gross" Kurahashi blanched

"You guys would be proud of me, I did a ton of research, namely what kind he prefers" Okajima said "Now I'm too young to buy the stuff, that's why I've been using what I could find in the area, those caches I talked about. Check it out I've been switching out the magazine to see his reaction: gravure, manga, workout mags, the hardcore stuff, your ideal type of weight

"This is kind of impressive, you been doing some good research, and here I thought he just like anything with big boobs" Nagisa said

"Okay why would an adult need to look through some kid's hidden stash?" Sugino asked

"Hey Kurahasi, you and me have a lot in common, like we both get so absorbed into our target we know what exactly makes him tick"

"Uh huh" Kurahashi said

"I may have a perverted mind, but it has served me well in pursuit of my goals, I am a self aware first class perv that I know the truth. That in the end perversion will save the world" he said

"He's so cool somehow" the others said with a look of shock on their faces

"Check this out, under that filth is a net filled with anti-sensei ammo, he's so distracted he doesn't have a clue. When I give the word cut the rope and then I'll finish him off" Okajima said before Korosensei extended his eyes

"What's he doing?" Sugino asked

"And why are his eyes like that?" Maehara asked

"I haven't seen that face before Okajioma said.

* * *

"There you, think you could hide from me" Korosensei chuckled before shooting out a tentacle and pulling back a stag beetle, "A white eyed Miyama Stag Beetle" he said, upon hearing those words Kurahashi got excited and went out to see.

"It it really one of them?" Kurahashi asked

"Oh, Kurahashi. What do you think, impressive specimen huh?" Korosensei asked

"Wow, this is what I've been looking for ages" she said happily

"I know right, to think this little guy was in the backyard" korosensei said gleefully

"Another second we could have had him" Okajima cried

"I don't why they're happy, but does anyone else think that a giant stage beetle and a junior high girl dancing on some adult magazine something they don't see every day?" Maehara asked as Korosensei realised what was happening and freaked out

"how unbelievably embarrassing, I'm totally mortified beyond belief" the giant stag beetle said

* * *

"Shame on me, a moulder of young minds should be above this kind of behaviour. I knew that under these magazines there was a trap, but each magazine was more tempting than the last I had no presence of mind to resist

'He saw right through me' Okajima panicked

"Okay, so what's the big deal with this bug?" Sugino asked as Maehara became Ant-Man to check it out while it was crawling on their teacher's head. "Didn't you say artificial breeding made them worthless?"

"Actually this can go for a lot more, because they are so hard to breed, even a mid-size like this is worth its weight in gold. One this size is worth a small fortune" Kurahashi said

"Shut up" Sugino gasped

"Also can you spot something different about it?" Korosensei asked

"The white eyes, I'm guessing it's a type of albinism" Ant-Man said. "Usually Stag Beetle eyes are black. But these are white as snow, so this is a rare bug due to the eyes not having lack of pigment in them"

"Correct, as you know when we studied Albinism is that it occurs in animals who have no pigment making them white and usually red eyed thanks to the eye sharing the lack of pigment. But Stage Beetles are different. They are born with white eyes. A Miyama White eye as literature calls them is very rare" Korosensei said "A valuable academic fine to be sure. This guy goes for hundreds of thousands of yen

"HUNDREDS!" the guys exclaimed

"I told Korosensei a while back I wanted to see one up close. So he promised me he would find one for me with his optical zoom. So boys which one of you wants this little guy?" Kurahashi said

"ME!" the guys exclaimed

"Okay, but first you have to catch me" she laughed running away

"HEY, I've already done my catching for today" Korosensei exclaimed before the guys started to chase, with Okajima falling into the water.

* * *

Before they went to Okinawa the class gathered for some training. Most of them were training in firearms,

"You adorable brats. Go ahead and spend summer vacation working up a sweat, while I sit back and relax" Irina said

"We all need this professor Bitch, probably you most of all" Mimura said

"I'm adult Hun, we're sneaky. you go at him with your customary verb and I'll come in and piggyback off all that hard work while stealing the show"

"will you now, something can be counted on to never change" Lovro said

"Oh yeah, did we forget you mention we're bringing in Lovro to help us?" Mimura smirked

"Cocky little punk" Irina scowled

"We need all the pro tips we can get, so he seemed like the obvious choice." Karasuma said

"But we need to make it snappy, I am off to Russia to visit my grandchildren Piotr and Illyana" Lovro said "So relax for even one second and your killing muscle atrophy, so UNLES YOU WANT FAILUR YOU WILL DRESS RESPECTABLY!" he shouted

"Yes sir" Irina said

"Never seen her move so fast" Nagisa chuckled

"What do you know, someone Miss Bitch doesn't even mouths off too" Suguya said

"Can't blame her man, he's as scary as they come" Maehara noted.

"Thanks you for your cooperation" Karasuma said

"Do not thank me just yet my uptight friend, I was unable to established the contacts you required" Lovro said

"Perhaps you're former students were put off by word of the target's difficulty, but still **he** should have answered. I've never known him to reject a contract" Karasuma said

"He sir?" Nagisa asked

"An old rival and friend, he's an Australian, so there's a barrel of laughs" Karasuma said

"Anyway, we have to work with what we have" Lovro said "Now then, just to be clear the target is not here?"

"Correct he on sabbatical on Mt Everest, he's not a fan of the heat" Karasuma said

* * *

"Ooh boy this thin air is quite refreshing" Korosensei said

"Yes, but keep you head about you up here my tentacle friend. it is perilous"

"Oh come Stephen, you've done this many a time before" Korosensei said

"That is true, so you are here until the vacation to Okinawa then?" Stephen asked

"Indeed" Korosensei said

"Hey, quit gossiping back there and hurry up" a voice up ahead said

"You got it Daniel" Stephen said

"And too think he just got back from China yesterday"

"I went further than China" Daniel said

"We know" the other two said

* * *

"We must have secrecy if we want to have any chance at all" Lovro said "So this is plan, you neutralise the seven promise tentacles, and taking advantage of the reduced speed the class comes and finishes him off. Not bad plan, but I wonder if you would explain psych attack?"

"Well the idea is to throw him off guard and slow him down" Nagisa said

"He enjoys adult literature, no mistaking that" Maehara said as he remembered the forest the other "He brought our silence with a round of popsicles. But it's going to take more than that to keep us from spilling the beans" he smirked

"Let's team up and teach the perv a lesson" Terasaka's group said

"It would really get into his head if we threaten to blackmail him, freaking him out with what we got" Nagisa said

'These children are brutal" Lovro muttered

"No kidding" Karasuma said

"That being said the key to assassination is killing blow. The difference between success and failure is timing and aim

"Be honest with me, are you worried about the class not having what it takes to kill him

"Not at all, no worries. In fact I have confidence in them" Lovro said

"Allow me to show you what we got" Karasuma said

* * *

"First up we have Ryunosuke Chiba, he excels in spatial calculations, as a long range sniper he's second to none" Karasuma said as Chiba took aim at a Korosensei plushie "Next is Rinka Hayam. She has a good balance, admirable dexterity and unparallel kinetic visual acuity. There is no one better for taking down a moving target"

"You won't hear these two bragging about their skills" Lovro said "They let results do the talking, yes I would enjoy having these two as my students but telling the truth I would take any student in this class and I am amazed how much their skills have grown in short amount of time, yes I see potential here" Lovro said as Fuwa took a sniping position

"Got you" she said taking down the target

"She has learn to stabilize her aim by taking a cross legged sitting position" Lovro said

"Thanks, that means a lot"

"You there" Lovro said addressing Taekbayashi. "Mind hwo you breathe. Do not force it, but find a style that best fits you" he said

"Mr Lovro sir?" Nagisa asked

'Him!' Lovro exclaimed "Yes young man?"

"I assume you know the world's best assassins. So who are they and what are they like?" Nagisa asked

'At first glance this boy is not much, but upon closer inspection' Lovro though "What a strange question, why do you want to be knowing?"

"Simple curiosity" Nagisa said

"There are many world class assassins. From mercenaries like Deadpool and Deathstroke, hitman like Deadshot and Bullseye. Ninjas like Elektra, but the most deadly is one called Shinigami or The Reaper. He never lets prey escape. mysterious, illusive, cold as ice and death incarnate. those are how I would describe him, He leaves behind him a trail of death and desolation. In fact if a killer cannot finish a job he is called in" Lovro said

'Not to mention rumours are he's linked to some pretty bad guys. These guys ranger from Count Nefario all the way up to Ra's Al Ghul. But the most concerning is that he is rumoured to be genetically linked to Johan Schmitt. A world war 2 terrorist who is still at large to these days' The symbiote said

"Whoa, we better finish off Korosensei first before this guys comes around. He sound pretty intimidating" Nagisa said

"Pay attention young man and I will teach you a technique that works without fail

"Is there really something like that. Works without failing

"Yes and it is a useful move for all occasion, consider it gift from old foe" Lovro said.

* * *

A week later they were on their way to Okinawa by boat and the kids were having a swell time

"Why did it have to be a boat, why couldn't we have taken a plane?" a queasy Korosensei said "my head feels like a washing machine" ( _Korosensei weakness #8: he gets motion sickness_ )

"I can see the island, have a look we're almost there" Kurahashi said

"Six whole hours from Tokyo" Sugino said

"The perfect place for an all out assassination" Maehara said

"OKINAWA!" the class cheered. Once the ship docked and they got they made their way to the hotel, unaware someone was watching them.

"They're here. Acknowledge command, negative; the team is not needed her. I understand; Yes ma'am I won't let you down" the figure said disappearing into the shadows he was hiding in 'This should be fun" he chortled

* * *

"On behalf of the Fukuma resort hotel, welcome to Okinawa. We hope your stay is a pleasant one; tropical juice compliments of the house" a server

"We're living the high life" Mimura said smiling

"No joke, everything's so islandy" Kimura said

"A beachside hotel, outstanding and a smorgasbord of leisurely activities

"We're saving the main event until after dinner" Murmatsu said "right now I vote we have some island style fun"

"Why don't we all split up into groups like we did in Kyoto?" Yoshida asked

"A grand idea, play hard and kill hard" Korosensei said

* * *

Soon Kurahashi, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Isogai, Maehara and Kataoka were using the hang gliders while attacking Korosensei

"This is the way an assassin get the best out of their summer" he cheered as he was dodging attacks

"oh come on" Kimura said

"No fair how can we keep up with out when you're going all daredevil on us" Yada asked "But you have to admit the view is nice" she said

"I agree" Kimura said enjoying the feeling of his girl's arms around his waist

"Calculating top speed, target is moving 150 km/h" Ritsu said

"A fighter jet's as only good as his engines" Korosensei taunted dressed in a brown jumper and blue jeans with glasses

"Who are you dressed as?" Maehara asked

"Jiro Horukoshi" Korosensei stated

"Jiro who?" Maehara asked

"Ha ha very funny, Jiro Horukoshi was an aerospace engineer" Isogai said

"Oh yeah like I'm going to know who that is" Maehara said

* * *

"Looks like group one is keep him busy" Sugino said

"You have to respect the guys who are ballsy enough to attack him in the air, only problem is drawing unwanted attention" Karma said

"No kidding" Nagisa said

"We're up next okay next so do what you have to do so we can change" Kaede said

"On it" Sugino said diving under water with Nakamura joining them

'She really needs to learn how to swim" the symbiote said as the four of them started to move under water. Meanwhile a new group composed of Hara, Kanzaku, Fuwa and Okuda was up next with Korosensei

"That's a new look for you sir, what does the face mean?" Hara asked

"It means that only the front half of the hang glider was shield me" Korosensei said looking like he had a beard "and I neglected to use enough sunscreen, now did group 4 have dolphin watching on the itinerary?"

"Yeah, but it's on a boat is that okay?" Okuda asked as they got out there, only for Korosensei to have a waterproof fish suit

"Fintastic!" he punned.

* * *

Chiba, Hayami, Suguya and Takebayashi trekked up a mountain area

"Where is he now?" Chiba asked

"Group 3 has him touring a deep sea cave on the other side of the island" Hayami said, "He shouldn't see us from there

"That ought to give us enough time to scout out a decent sniper spot" Chiba said

"You're right. But I suggest we hurry up all the same

"Smooth operators those two" Suguya said

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've done this thing before" Takeabayshi said

"They have, only as Black Widow and Hawkeye" Suguya said

"Good point" Takebayashi said

* * *

"Hey where are all the hot guys, I didn't squeeze into this bikini to be ogled by no one" Irina said

"The last of the guests departed. This whole area is reserved for Class E only" Karasuma said looking over some plans

"What they get an entire beach to themselves?" Irina asked as she showcased her skimpy black and neon pink bikini

'This is their most ambitious assassination plot yet, hard to believe its going so well' Karasuma mused

"Would it kill you to ditch work mode, come on there is a gorgeous babe right in front of you, hello Karasuma" Irina said poking at him. "Oh hey look at you taking charge" she said as he picked her up and walked her to the water's edge. Only to throw her in "YOU asshole!

"Hey, I have a question, with you being an assassin with some field experience, how often does a plan work perfectly?" he asked

"It's pretty rare. If you're asking my personal opinion, let me tell you this; what these kids have in mid is too complex for it not to screw up in some way" Irina said "It's not a bad plan, That being said I want my cut as well, so when things head south and they will, I'll take the kill shot" Iirna said

'however this goes down, I just want it to work' Karasuma thought.

* * *

"What fun hey. Sun, surf, sand and more sun" Korosensei said fanning himself

"What is with the tan?" the class exclaimed

"How is it your teeth have a tan?" Kimura asked

"So much for being able to gauge your expression" Okano said

"Have fun while you can sir. Because after dinner it's on" Isogai said

"Ah yes, the shipboard restaurant, I am famished" Korosensei said walking off

"You think he would be worn out by now" Muramatsu commented

"I'm worn out, how much longer do we have to do this, can't we kill him already?" Terasaka asked

"Be patient, we'll do him in tonight and then settle back for some real R&R" Yoshida said

"So epic, there is no way, we don't have this in the bag" Muramatsu said

* * *

"This is pretty neat huh, we rented out the whole ship to our selves" Isogai said serving Korosensei some water in a wine glass "So we can enjoy the ocean air and dinner in peace"

"Can we indeed. I have the sneaking suspicion you are trying to make me seasick" Korosensei said

"That's fair, weakening the target is assassination 101" Isogai smiled

"Well played my boy. But is your gambit as infallible as all that, seasick or not. A target expecting an attempt on his life isn't going to take it sitting down" Korosensei said

"You look like a bowling ball" a couple of the girls said

"It's the sun burn isn't it?" Korosensei asked

"Forget seeing your emotions, we can't see your face" Nakamura said "We can't tell front from back"

"Can't you do something about that sir?" Kataoka asked

"Of course I can do something about that, did you forget my quirkiest of quirks, I can malt" Korosensei said shredding his sunburnt skin "There we go all better"

"Can't you just do that once a month?" Fuwa asked

"Or strictly speaking whenever the occasion calls for it. But I reply on it sparingly because the energy it consume; OH CRAP!" Korosensei said

"The guy uses an advantage right before he's going to die?" Suguya asked

"Sort of makes you wonder why we haven't killed him yet" Kataoka said. Once dinner was complete the walked along a pier

"Hope you got the most out of dinner, because it could have been your last" Maehara said

"Check out the spot we pick out, a floating chapel nice and far away from the hotel" Suguya said as the assassins gather inside

"Come on in, it's alright have a seat and relax" Okajima said

"Might as well, there is nowhere for you to run now" Isogai said

"This will be fun" Mimura said

"What do you say we get started with a pre-attempt flick"

"I daresay things are going to get a wee bit interesting" Korosensei said "that's right let me see that inventive spirit shine through. Show your teacher a true classroom of assassins!" he announced before taking a seat"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here the start of the Summer Island arc, and we're only one chapter in and I've packed it with Easter eggs. Some of these will be common knowledge, others will be tricky and a couple of them may show up in the future. That's going to be fun not sure who else will pop up for this arc, I know of one of them that I will do. That's going to be fun and hard to write**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. It's GO time!

"Okie dokie, what fiendish assassination ploy do you have for me?" Korosensei asked

"first off we would like for to enjoy this little film Mimura put together; after that the high rollers will cash in those seven tentacles, and once you incapacitated that will be the signal for everyone else to join in on the action" Isogai explained "does this work out for you?"

"Splendidly" Korosensei said

"we appreciate you busting your backside on this thing" Suguya said

"Thanks bro, it came down to the wire thought, I had to work on the final edit during dinner" Mimura said

'Hm, a isolated local surrounded by seawater, the walls and windows are probably covered by an anti-sensei agent. Outright escape is going to be risky, my best bet is to dodge while we're inside

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to check for any means of escape" Nagisa said as he started to pat down his teacher. "We can't take the chance you have your swimming gear, that would dampen our plans

"So cautious, admirable, but you don't need to worry" Korosensei said "well children shall we begin?"

"What do you say guys let's get this party going" Okajima said as he flicked the lights before Mimura started the film and everyone snuck out quietly.

"You all know what to do right?" Isogai asked

"Yeah" the stage whispered as Korosensei was relaxing to start the movie

'I can hear a few of them moving in the darkness behind, a ruse no doubt' he though as he listened to Mimura's narration about Class E 'Most likely to hide the fact some are leaving, alas boys and girls, I can establish who is outside by the distance of their scent, from the shore comes the unmistakable scents of our top snipers: Hayami and Chiba' he though smirking "You edited and narrated this Mimura, because this video is exceptionally slick, well done what with the professional grade camera work, compelling score the viewer is drawn in" Korosensei said

'Thanks for tuning in' Video Mimura said 'Joining us our two special recon specialists with some intriguing intel for us, we'll hear what they have to say after this brief PSA: When you're a confirmed addict of adult material bribery is not guaranteed against a scandal"

"I GAVE YOU POPSICLES!" Korsense freaked out

"Our target's preferred guilty pleasure is the middle aged executive, the sheer collection is mind-blowing"

"BLAST IT OKAJIMA, WHAT IS THIS WE HAD AN UNDERSTANDING" Korosensei screamed as the video went on to just humiliate the poor teacher with each student adding in their own two cents. It showed him at an all woman cake buffet, deep frying tissues. As soon as Korosensei heard how much footage they had he was quite shocked

"THERE'S AN ENTIRE HOUR OF THIS DRECK!" he shouted

* * *

The teams were in place, Korosensei was on his guard and Mimura had set up a movie

"Enjoy the show" Mimura said turning it on and left. Nagisa nodded before diving under the water with the rest of the targets. Kaede and a couple of the girls headed for the boats,

'You really ready for this?' the symbiote asked

'I am' Nagisa said

"'SO you are truly ready to kill the best teacher you've had and possible any chance of a better life after school?'

"I have to" Nagisa said

"Okay" the symbiote said 'But what will the consequences be for you and your classmates"

* * *

After hour long movie was up Korosensei was nearly dead

"No point in killing class, I'm already dead; emotionally, intellectually, socially dead" Korosensei said

'Brutal right, but hey it did the job of keeping your attention. Notice anything strange while you were watching like about the venue?' Video Mimura said snapping Korosensei out of his funk as he felt something off.

"What the...I could possibly miss you flooding the place" Korosensei said "Unless. Its high tide"

"Weird, its like somebody trimmed the support pylons" Terasaka said "I wonder who"

"Seasick, shamed and waterlogged. This isn't shipping up to be your best day. Everything's conspiring to slow you down." Nakamura said

"Time to party, you made a promise so no backing out"

'Now I know this is going to be tricky, but I know where the snipers are located. On that hill out back of the hotel. I just have to watch that spot' he thought as he heard Ritsu say

"Commence the Operation now!" she said

"let's go" Isogai said as the shooters destroyed the seven promised tentacles in five seconds.

"Time elapsed five seconds" Ritsu said as Karma, Kaede, Hara and Takebayashi gunned the engines on the boats they had borrowed pulling part the shelter Korosensei was in

"Did it come apart?" Kaede asked

"Oh hell yeah" Hara cheered

"Time elapsed thirty five seconds" Ritsu said as the rest of the class appeared out of the water

"Fly boards, A hydraulic cage!" Korosensei exclaimed

"That's right, we know a change of environment throws you off your game" Nagisa shouted

"First a chapel, now a cage" Sugino shouted

"If you're confused, good because we'll use anything that slows down your reaction time" Maehara added

"53 seconds" Ritsu said as her main unit shot up from under water and several of the students surrounded him

"WHAT!" Korosensei shouted

"Commencing tactical volley ins 5,4,3,2,1!" Ritsu said attacking with the others shooters

"Careful guys, shoot around him to keep him planted" Isogai said as

"Aim about a meter left or right of him" Kataoka said

"Block his escape with a hail of gun fire" Terasaka roared

"Wait for it" Nakamura smirked as Chiba and Hayami surfaced and took aim

"BUT!" Korosensei shouted

"And that's game over" Ritsu cheered as the rounds came close to his face, Soon a bright light shone before a explosion of lightning showed up knocking everyone into the water

* * *

"Nagisa" Kaede cried

"Did we get him?" Nagisa asked as Kaede pulled him into a boat

"I think so" Kaede said

"Don't let your guard down he could still regenerate. Isogai, Kataoka find the target" Karasuma said

"Right" the student said diving underwater

"There is no way he could have gotten away" Nagisa said

'No, check again' the symbiote said

"What is that?" Nagisa asked as something bobbed in the water

'Shit' the symbiote said as there in the ocean was Korosensei's face in a crystal ball 'smug bastard had a backup plan after all'

"hello" Korosensei said shocking everyone

"Bullshit" Nagisa said

"Allow me to introduce my trump card of trump cards: My absolute defence form" he snickered This exterior coating is made up of nano-matrices made of surplus energy. In other words my body shrinks downs to this size and the compressed molecules make a high density protective shell around me. Why absolute, because nothing can break it" he said "Making it absolutely invincible"

"So you're saying as long as you're like this we can't kill you?" Yada asked

"Correct my dear" Korosensei said "But don't fret the crystal encasing my body breaks down after a day or so, the shell will expand back into its empty form and I will be back to normal. This shell extraordinary useful, but the trade off is that I'm immobile" he explained "So this carries its own risk, for example said immobile could be used to launch me into space. Something I dread, luckily for me I've amply researched and happily haven't found a rocket that could make that flight in twenty four hours" he smugly said

'He got us, all that and he got that' Nagisa said

"Well that's' bullshit. Nothing is invincible if you whack it hard enough" Terasaka said smashing a wrench onto the shell.

"You're just wasting time a nuclear blast would scratch this shell" Korosensei taunted

'Wait" Nagisa said "Terasaka, since you're part Atlantian couldn't you take him down into the opposite of space. Into the crushing depths?" the symbiote user asked making everyone go still.

"I um...didn't quite think about that, oh wait I'm able to float" Korosensei said "Points for trying Nagisa. Plus once the time limit is up, the energy release would send me shooting back up to the surface where I could drain the excess water off and I would be fine"

* * *

"So what you're saying is we can't do anything" Karma said as he was thrown Korosensei before showing Korosensei an embarrassing picture

"You monster, I can't cover my face in this form" Korosensei shouted

"Oh dear, here would this sea slug help at all?" Karma asked "Anybody know where I can find a creepy old beach bum so I can shove Korosensei down his pants.

"Alright that's enough class dismissed" Karasuma said taking Korosensei.

"Not the safest form to take around kids" Kaede deadpanned

"Especially Karma" Nagisa sighed

"I think I'll let HQ decide on this one on the best course of action" Karasuma said

"You superiors will opt to throw me into a pool of anti-me liquid, I'm sure. Good luck with that, the energy displacement will explode like earlier. Everything will be blown to kingdom come including your superiors" Korosensei said "Still you should be proud boys and girls, entire armies from around the world couldn't get close to killing me as you have done tonight, this was far the cleverest assassination you've attempted I've ever encounter" Korosensei said upsetting everyone with Nakamura blowing bubbles. After that they got out of the water and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel, the mood was not as optimistic as it was before dinner

"Ritsu" Chiba said

"What's up Ryu?" she asked still in her bikini

"You recorded it right, the attempt" Chiba said

"As faithfully as possible using high speed camera filters when they were appropriate, would you like to view the footage?" she asked

"The second I fired, a part of me knew the bullet wouldn't hit him; it was like I knew he couldn't be killed.

"I can only be approximate, the time Korosensei would have taken to assume his absolute defence form is unclear, by my calculations if you had been 0.5 seconds faster or Hayami shot 30 cm to the left, the odds of the target being eliminated would have been 50% higher at minimum

"That whole thing was easy when we rehearsed it, I was so sure of myself that I even took a less stable position to take the shot from and nailed it, but here I froze. It was like my fingers stiffened and my vision blurred." Chiba said

"I know it's the same for me" Hayami said

"I just, I caved under the pressure, there was too much riding on me making that shot" Chiba said

"The moment of truth was nothing like practice" Hayami said reaching back and clasping Chiba's hand.

* * *

"I feel like I could sleep for a month" Maehara groaned

"I vote we head back up to our rooms an crash" Mimura saiod "I'm too tired to do anything

'Something's not right; Nagisa!' the symbiote said

"You're just going to call it a night?" Terasaka asked "we did what we were supposed, granted it failed and the octopus is still kicking; but we're on a primo vacation either way

"That is so true, I'll just get a few hours sleep and then tomorrow I'm going to oogling them gorgeous babes.

'Nagisa he sounds delirious' the symbiote said

"It's all I can do to keep my head up" Maehara said as Okajima chanted in the background. Soon Nagisa noticed a good chunk of them were like Maehara and Mimura

'I think, you're right' Nagisa said looking around

"Hey Nagisa I can just lean on you for a second?" Nakamura asked before falling

"NAKAMURA!" Nagisa shouted catching her. "You're burning up"

"Oh wow, awkward sorry" Nakamura said "I just wanted to go the room to lay down, but it seemed my body had other ideas

"Wow just thinking about those hotties is making my nose bleed that's new" Okajima said as blood poured out of his nose

'How?' the symbiote asked

"Okajima!" Nagisa shouted as Karasuma raced out to see half the class was down

"What is happening?" he asked shocked "Call an Ambulance now!" he shouted to a waitress

"It will take them a while to get here, our nearest ER is the mainland" the waitress said "It will take them a while to get here"

"Crap" he growled as his phone rang "Who is this?" he asked

* * *

"Hey teacher-man, I would say your students are in a bad way by now" the caller said

"How do you know, who is this?" Karasuma asked

"Oh no RITSU!" Kaede cried

"It doesn't matter who I am, all you have to know is that your snot nose brat brigade aren't the only ones hoping to hit their marks" the voice said

"Are you telling me you're the one responsible for making them sick" Karasuma growled

"You're good, but they're a lot worse than sick" the voice said

'that voice, it's too masked for me to get a clear read on it, but the speech pattern is familiar' Nagisa and the symbiote though

"They're bodies are hosting a lab manufactured virus, the incubation period and symptoms vary, but the results are that same: after about a week cells will rupture and the vital organs become jelly" the voice said "The only known cure is lab made, luckily for you I have the cure. In fact I'm the sole processor, but trouble is I'm lazy, if you want it you have to come and get it yourselves" he continued on as Nagisa showed him where the call was coming from

'This is one big trap' the symbiote said

"There is a hotel on top of the highest peak, bring me your precious cargo and we'll chat. Top floor within the hour, no trick and since you're the kind of guy I don't want to mess with send a couple of proxies, two students the shortest boy and girl" the voice said "out of whoever is still standing of course" he added making Karasuma look at Nagisa and Kaede

'Okay I know this is a trap ' the symibote said

"There is a concierge's desk across from the elevator, have them go there. If everything goes well you'll have the antidote and I'll have my bounty" the voice said. What no one was aware of was Ritsu sending out a help request to someone. "Now this should go without saying but contact outside help or show up late and the antidote goes bye bye and the infected die

'What a monster' Kaede gasped

"You guys were fantastic with the target immobilised the hard part's done. I can't thank you enough. Lady Luck is smiling down on our cause" the voice said hanging up

"DAMN IT!" Karasuma said smashing a hand onto Korosensei off al the time for some psychotic son of a bitch to sabotage us' he snarled

"Ah Karasuma?" Korosensei asked

* * *

"Mr Karasuma, I'm afraid they're not cooperating" his aide said "Even when we play the government card the owners are still maintain they have the right to protect their guest's identities"

'Naturally'

"Intolerable" Korosensei sneered

"But not surprising the hotel our mystery man chose is a know site for all manner of illegal operations" Karasuma said

"remote, shady history; it bares all the trappings for a rendezvous point" Irina said

"the owners have connections with the upper echelon of the government, law enforcement knows to leave it alone" Karasuam said

"So there is no way of knowing who that prick is" Karma said

"Are we really going to take his word for it, I mean for all we know if he's bullshitting us about the antidote we could all die" Yoshida said

"Hey, no need to worry dude" Hara said "We're here to be killers not victims remember?"

"Right, I'll try and stay positive" Yoshida said

"There is no way we do what he tells us to do, using the runts as the proxies. Send these two in to close the deal and we might as well be dead now, I'm sorry that was rude of me I'm just pissed off because some jackass has gotten us by the balls and my friends' lives are in danger forget that . Even if Nagisa has the symbiote of his side what can he do, heck what can we do with our hero abilities?" Terasaka asked

"We are so going to die" Hazama said

"I say we ignore the asshole and get everyone here to the nearest hospital and forget this happened

"That's a bad idea, if we are dealing with a man made virus that a hospital will be no help" Takebayashi said "Not even the most state of the art ER can handle this, there is now way for them to treat everyone, they would be dead before they have"

"Seriously? There has to be something, we can't just let them go" Terasaka said

"There is" Kanzaki said getting up. "My healing factor has healed me, so there would be anti-bodies, if Takebayashi and Okuda can make an antidote for it we wouldn't need his cure" Kanzaki said as the last visages of the disease left her body.

"Either way we if can't you guys better get going to the rendezvous point, just in case we fail" Takebayashi said

"That's the only way huh?" Terasaka asked

"At the end of the day this is happening all because of you" Karasuma said

"Gotta wonder if these kids will surrender their prey so easily" Irina said

'One hour, what can we do?"

"I think I might have a solution" Korosensei said

"Korosensei, everything is ready sir" Ritsu smiled

* * *

"Sir, some of the kids have been struck down with a man made virus, and some jerkoff is holding them to ransom with the antidote" the man from earlier said "I understand that is the situation. Wait you're sending them help, who? HER! oh great. No, no we get along swell, just keep her on the beach with the sick kids; while I go to the hotel and provide help for them. You got it command, over and out"

* * *

"We'll climb up here" Korosensei said as the group looked up the cliff.

"We're suppose to climb that?" Kimura said "But it's so high"

"I've successfully gained access to their network, the priority architectural schematics to the building, complete with guard post location" Ritsu said as she showed the blueprints to the hotel "the highest concentration of security staff is stationed in and around the main entrance, where it is functional impossible to enter without going past the front desk, however there is an alternate point of entry along the building's side on top of this ledge" Ritsu said "The terrain doesn't permit easy access, so security while present isn't as strong"

"You're not going to let this madman get his way do you, courage children. Nine of your classmates are ill, three of them have been left behind to look after them, that leaves just you to operate on their behalf. We'll sneak in, surprise our mysterious adversary and steal the cure." Korosensei said

'This is going to be fun' Nagisa and the symbiote thought

* * *

"Oversight this is biochem over?" the scientist the Oversight sent to Okinawa

"Reading you Biochem, what is the situation over?" Oversight said

"We're nearing the island. then I'm going to head to the hotel and we what I'm dealing with. I just pray its not what I think it is" biochem said

"Acknowledged Biochem, be careful. Also our other agent is also there and is heading to help the class" Oversight said

"You mean gun for hire?" Biochem asked scoffing

"Well, yes. But he was the only one, the other one was on assignment for SHIELD"

"Copy, that touching down in five minutes" Biochem said "I just I'm not too late"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the latest chapter a bit later than I would have like (I blame Quantum Break, such a fun game!) anyway so we begin the core of the assassin island arc, the cure hunt. But also I've tweaked a few things, like Kanzaki not being sick! That was something I had planned for ages. Along with what's coming in two chapters time. Plus the character of Biochem, if you know your Marvel Comics media you'll be able to figure out who she is.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Infiltration time

"What, this idea is too dangerous" Karasuma said "Whoever this guy, he's a pro. He's planned down to the last detail

"Perhaps the wisest could be to just hand me over, is that it? Unconditional surrender, this choice is yours to make" Korosensei said

"But it's just so hard" Yada said

I mean look at how high we would have to climb" Chiba said

"Better get to it" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom

"Hold up, we haven't decided anything" Isogai said

"So, I'm the best climber in this form

"10:1 the plummet to their deaths before the half way point

"Geez thanks" Agent Venom deadpanned

"It's too risky, we play by the enemy's rules. Nagisa, Kayano be on your guard" Karasuma said before noticing Nagisa was gone

"Can't hear you!" Agent Venom shouted back "And look, I'm at the half way mark"

"What are we scared of, it's just a ledge no big" Isogai said

"I know, right. What have we been training for

"True" Hayami said as the reached Agent Venom

"Oh yeah, see this is easy. The guy at the top may be a different story. So what do you say Mr K, we could use a commander"

"Help us show this bastard what it means to screw with Class-E" Terasaka said

"Yada, switch to Songbird and fly the bitch up"

"You got it" Yada said becoming Songbird as Kaede grabbed onto Agent Venom's back.

"Taking it easy huh?" he asked

"Why not" Kaede smiled

"See you at the top" Fuwa said phasing into the wall.

"Lucky girl" Karma said shooting out his chain to help his ascend

* * *

"Well, would you look at that. This aren't your regular teenagers. In fact you have a fifteen man special operations unit

"Fifteen, I only fourteen" Irina said

"Did you forget me?" Ritsu said

"Hurry my friend time is off the essence" Korosensei said

"Alright listen up, when we reach the top of this ledge our objective is the hotel's top floor. This mission is a stealth infiltration mission; so our best weapon is the element of surprise. I want you to use the hand signals and link we've been studying in PE. The only difference is who are target is. You have three minutes you memorise the map and learn the terrain. We commence in five minutes!"

"YES SIR!" the class said

"Also, since this is a stealth mission the use after this ledge is prohibited unless it is an emergency" Karasuma said.

* * *

Back at the hotel the sick were getting worse. Okuda and Takeabayashi were maintaining the ice packs.

"Time is running out" Okuda said worried. "Fifty minutes left"

"There I've drawn some blood. Now we need some lab equipment to whip up an proxy antidote" Takebayashi said as Kanzaki noticed someone approaching

"Who are you?" she snarled.

"I'm Jemma Simmons. I'm a bio-chemist with SHIELD. I've been sent to help with the sick" Simmons said

"Good, because we don't what we're dealing with" Takebayashi said as he handed over the needle with blood.

"Who is?' Simmons asked

"It's mine, I have a mutant healing factor. So they think they can make a proxy antidote" Kanzaki said

"Good, that will help. Now when did the symptoms start?" Simmons asked starting to do her job.

* * *

"Last one to the top's a rotten egg" Okano said

"Man Okano moves like mountain goat" Kimura said

"Yeah, she smokes everyone at this, but question is, why aren't you running up the ledge?" Isogai asked

"I have no idea, but I want to save my strength" Kimura said

"Hurry up you guys" Songbird said

"Karma, keep pace with the rest of us" Agent Venom said

"In case you haven't noticed we've got a schedule to keep" Karma said

"I know, which is why we're climbing up a ledge when we could go hero and knock out all of the guards" Agent Venom said

"let no one say my students have expectation balance." Korosensei said

"That's because I make them scale the cliff out back" Karasuma said

"That would explain the proficiency of the fly boards" Korosensei mused

"Quit gasbagging back ladies and get a move on" Irina said

"Why did Miss Bitch come along?" Chiba asked

"Character flaw, she hates to be lift out" Kataoka stated

"I heard that!" Irina shouted

'If this guy knows about Korosensei, who could he be?" Nagisa pondered as he lifted Kaede off his back and onto the ground as he hefted himself up before pulling up Yoshida, Fuwa, Isogai and Kimura.

"Thanks" they all said

"Ritsu, run a final check on our infiltration route" Karasuma said as Agent Venom and Songbird powered down.

'Something doesn't feel right'

"Right, Displaying interior map right now" Ritsu said as she visualised the map. "Data analysing, all elevators require a unique code for each floor, stair are the less conspicuous option however they come with a catch, the access doors are at odd angles to each other across respected foyer, the stairs cover a lot of ground, but we risk being detected at several points" Ritsu said

"It's like the layout of a TV station" Chiba said

"What do you mean?"

"They use odd layouts in TV station as a precaution against terrorists" Chiba said

"Yay I learned something today

"Ironic that bad guys like to use this sort of place as a meet up point" Suguya said

"Side door locked, one moment" Ritsu said as the sound of a lock opening was heard. "Door is unlocked"

"Let's move we haven't got much time" Karasuma said

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Great how are we going to get past these guys?" Isogai asked

"I don't know. But my question is why do they have so many security guards?" Karasuma asked

"That's a lot of guards for us to sneak past" Nagisa said

'Maybe if we go one or two at a time we'll be able to get past, but there is safety in numbers"

"Nagisa" Kaede said holding his hand while playing with the pearl like necklace around her neck. Nagisa looked back and saw Kaede holding up a hammer charm, getting her message Nagisa shook his head; Thor showing up would likely tip their hands. So would Agent Venom or Songbird. Wasp on the other hand, she could knock them all out with her stingers. Shadowcat could phase through the walls. Or the Bitch could simply walk up to them while acting drunk

'wait, what?' Nagisa thought 'Did I miss something?'

"Watch and learn sweethearts" she said as she walked off

"gulp" Korosensei muttered as they watched Irina go to work.

"oh, sorry blame the minibar in my bar" Irina said getting to work using a flirty tone

"Think nothing of it ma'am" a guard said

"Is that, yes it is; that's the piano I'm performing on next week. I came early to do the whole tour thing

"Think she's any good?" a second guard asked

"She can tickle my ivories any day of the week" a third guard said

"Mind if I play a few bar, I want to see if this baby's in tune and it will help sober me up" Irina said as she prepared to play "I hope you boys have nothing against a little Chopin do you?"

"I-I'll check with the front desk" the first guard

"Oh no, they don't care. So help me out it will be a private concert, I need some audience feedback

"Us, Feedback?" the second guard asked

"Sure you work hard and deserve that to critic, help a lady hone her technique" Irina said as she started to play like a master

"Whoa" Suguya said

"She can really play" Kimura said

"Ah, The fantasy impromptu, that boys and girls is an assassin with multiple blade, she charms, bewitches and she fills the air with sweet music, captures the imagination. Every ear is seduced. Every eye is riveted" Korosensei said

"What's wrong, could it be you're shy?" Irina said "Move in closer so you can see my playing" as the guards moved close she used the military handsigns for 2, 10, move meaning 'I just brought you twenty minutes, get moving' with that the kids were gone

'Thank you Bitch-sensei' Nagisa thought

* * *

"We made it pass the first checkpoint" Kaede said

"Man, Bitch-sensei has some talent, who would have guessed with those dragon claws.

"And she never mentioned being able to play" Isogai said

"Let this be a lesson to you on not judging others, there is a lot to a good assassin, sure she's crass and overbearing. But she is one of the most dangerous women in the world

"See class, even when I have none you are still in good hands" korosensei said as they cleared the lobby.

"Alright we've cleared the lobby. So we should be in good shape; if we're stopped we'll just say we're staying here

"But sir! We're junior high kids, we shouldn't be here" Suguya said

"Why not, there are a lot of kids here. Where do you think the ultra-rich kids stay when they travel, only the best for daddy's little prince or princess. You should see what sort of antics those trust found brats get up to" Karasuma said

"Excellent, so walk around like you own the place. Turn those noses up and no one will be the wiser so let's practice; show me entitled" Korosensei said as the students started to pull faces

'That is not entitled...that...that is just weird' the symbiote said creeped out before he looked at the wall. 'Are we being watched?'

"There it is" Chiba said

"A little too much there gang so scale it back" Karasuma said before turning to Korosensei "Please don't encourage them"

"It occurs to me that we don't know what our opponents look like, even posing as you typical guest, we're vulnerable to attack. Best to marshal our efforts to say vigilante" Korosensei said

"What ever" the class said snob like

* * *

Back at the hotel Simmons had started the blood work.

"You should rest" she said to Kanzaki

"I'll be fine" Kanzaki said

"I know you have a healing factor, but sleep is just as important for recovery" Simmons said as Okuda replaced Sugino's ice bag

"Thank you, I mean it you guys rock" he said

"Oh don't mention it" Okuda smiled

"They're fever is still rising; if we don't get it to break there is the possibility of brain damage" Takebayashi said

"I'm on it" Okuda said "You don't think this virus could spread to everyone on the island"

"I don't think it works like that, we haven't been infected with it

"It appears to me that we're dealing with a virus which is transferred through oral contact. So you would have to drink after an infect person. So the threat the bystanders is low" Simmons said

"So that means the other team shouldn't transmit it to anyone" Takebayashi said

"Quite so" Simmons smiled

'How would someone specifically target us for infection, when, where?'

* * *

"People think we belong here, they're not even making eye contact with us" Kimura said shocked

"That makes sense if you think about it, this place has a specific reputation, so people come here to keep a low profile"

"At first, I was sure that everyone would be a problem. But getting to the top floor is becoming a lot easier" Kaede said

"Glad Mr K is with us thought. Glad he's leading the charge.

"We would be safer in hero form" Suguya said

"Who said this was going to be hard?

"We're not there yet"

"Well, the clock's ticking, so I say we drop stealth mode and storm the joint

"Wait" Karasuma said as Nagisa's danger sense went off as Fuwa noticed something, a man walking towards them

"TERASAKA, YOSHIDA LOOKOUT!" she cried as Karasuma raced forward and pulled the boneheads back. While he was doing so he inhaled a type of gas.

'gas?' Karasuma said

"Oh no, Mr Karasuma!" Kaede cried.

"What gave me away, I pride myself on being nondescript as possible. Happens to be one of my best selling points little miss helmet head"

"Helmet head?" Nagisa asked

"I've seen you before, you were the waiter who gave us that juice when we got to the hotel" Fuwa said

' tropical juice compliments of the house' she remembered the waiter saying

"If you worked for the other place then why are you here. Unless you were the ones who poisoned our friends" Fuwa said

"Yeah" Isogai said

'So this guy made my friends sick. I should render him into hamburger mince' Nagisa growled

'Oh no, he's inner darkness is showing and I don't have any chocolate on me'

"Nagisa" Yada said

"What?" he snapped as Yada slapped a hand over his mouth

"Chew, swallow and chill will you?" Yada asked "I've got you back. Takebayashi filled a few of us in on how to handle him. I'm sorry I know it was suppose to be only you"

'Don't be I'm grateful' Kaede said

'Oh...gooey, gooey caramel filling and was that Cadbury milk chocolate. delish!' The symbiote swooned

"You've got an eye for faces" the man said

"SO it was you who made our friends sick?" Kaede said

"Is that right, I would love to see your evidence there Sherlock" the man said "Tropical islands are a hot bed for all sorts of viruses"

"Well...um"

"Yet we were separated on the island all day, the only time we were together was when we had dinner at the onboard ship restaurant. But Mimura and Okajima bowed out to work on a video, and it just so happens they're under the weather. Which makes your free drinks the only variable suspects; and since you served them you are the poisoned...TAKE THAT!" Fuwa said

"That was seriously amazing" Nagisa cheered

'This girl wants to be a mangaka. Heck she could Jessica Jones a run for her money' The symbiote thought

"It was like of television" Kaede said

"I credit my taste in detective manga, eliminate the impossible and what remains is the truth" Fuwa said

'That sounded like Sherlock to me" the symbiote said

"Ah Shonen Jump is every sleuth's best friend. The writers go all out" Fuwa smiled

"So Manga?" Nagisa asked deadpanning

"Yeah, why not. Best way to read the classics: Locked door murder mysteries, vanished heirs, phantom blackmailers. You name it" Fuwa said

'You would get the same from Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, Poirot, Sherlock Holmes, NCIS

"I don't get the reference" Kaede said

"Why is this suddenly an advertisement?" Nagisa said "Knock it off Fuwa we're running a charity

"DEADPOOOOOOL" Deadpool said running past "Thanks for breaking the fourth wall~"

* * *

"That was random!" Fuwa said as the poisoner started laughing as Karasuma collapsed.

"Well congratulations for uncovering my identity. But it's too little too late"

"He's a poisoner children. An expert at the application of his craft" Korosensei

"Not to brag, but that gas was a homemade concoction, one whiff of it and my enemies turn into statues. Fresh air disperses the runoff, making it untraceable. Now then; I'm guessing taht you're not here to trade. I'll have to tell the big man that negotiations broke down oh well" the man said

"What gave you that idea" Suguya said pulling out his Eskrima sticks and twirling them around as he, Kimura, Okano, Yoshida and Yada blocked teh left exit. Fuwa, Kaede, Nagisa, Karma and Hayami blocked the right and the front exit was blocked by Chiba, Kataoka who had her whip out, Terasaka and Isogai.

'That was fast' he thought looking nervously around 'they're blocking the exits.

"First rule when fighting an enemy" Isogai said

"Block off all exits and their retreat

"Also cut off their communications." Terasaka said

"We learnt from the best didn't we Mr K" Isogai asked

"Sorry pal but you were a tad too quick to show us your true colours. Should have kept quiet and reported to us" Karasuma said as he rose

"So you can still speak. Well when facing numerous enemies. Cut off the head and the body dies" the man said as we went for another gas canister. Only to be tripped up by Kataoka's whip and knocked out cold and Suguya who spun around knocking the poisoner out cold.

"And he's down" Suguya said twirling his sticks and put them under his arms.

'Such strength, such speed. But don't worry the poison will knock out your commander soon enough' he said as he was finally out cold. "Farewell noble adversary, it was a pleasure"

"NO!" Nagisa shouted

"MR Karasuma" the girls shouted

* * *

Isogai helped Karasuma while Terasaka and Yoshida dealt with the poisoner

"You can going like this, you need to lay down" Isogai said

"I'll be fine in half an hour. Just don't do anything crazy" Karasuma said

"Oh yeah because we're the crazy ones" Suguya muttered "That stuff could have killed an elephant

"No kidding right, Mr K must be some kind of monster" Okano said as they walked off

"Yahoo! Summer vacation is finally in full swing" Korosensei cheered

"Nice you can be so positive" Kataoka shouted

"We would be too if we had a protective shell" Kimura shouted

"Show him the real meaning of full swing" Yoshida said as Nagisa started to swing him around

"Hang on there, hey Terasaka take your belt off for a second, I'm going to cram Mr Have a nice day down your pants

"The hell you are" Terasaka snapped

"Okay I'll bite, why does it feel like summer vacation all of a sudden?" Nagisa asked

"Because my students are acting independent of me. That's what summer is about really, extended breaks from school builds autonomy meaning you think on your own. The Prognosis of anyone else in this situation would be grim. But you have the tools to meet your foes head on. This is an assassination vacation, it's up to you to make the most of it" Korosensei said

* * *

"Oversight this is ground floor, has biochem healed those kids yet?"

"Negative Ground Floor. The analysis is being delayed by the connection

"Great, I thought you guys had top level satellite broad spectrum internet" the agent said

"Something is weakening the signal" Overisght said

"Great. Now am I anywhere close to the kids" the agent said

"They are a floor below you, I suggest you wait for them here" Oversight said showing a map.

"Okay, so when can I do my thing?" the agent asked

"Soon, but we need to make sure it is this one" Oversight said showing a picture.

"You got it" the agent said "I need a pickup team, a trio of assassins are here, and since the one on the floor under the table is Smog, I'm guessing the last two are Grip and Gastro"

"Confirmed. Sending out retrieval team" Oversight said

"Thank you, now remember we have to keep these kids safe at all cost" the agent said as he entered the lounge and walked over to the bar. "Bundy Red and Coke thanks" he said a glass of Australian Rum and Coke was placed before him "Cheers"

* * *

"Okay, why that dude just standing out in the open?" Suguya said

"It's giving me the creeps" Yada said

"Yeah" Yoshida said "I'm picking up a kill or be killed vibe, well to be honesty just kill

'A scenic walkway with an unobstructed view. So much for a surprise attack or safety in numbers' Karasuma thought 'Damn, what I wouldn't give for a real gun or my morpher. Because right now these kids could use the Magna Defender. Who would have known I need to carry heat for a trip like this' he added before the man shattered the glass with his bare hands

"Boring" the man said "I can hear your footsteps people. I came here to kill someone interest; not amateurs. Ain't your squad leader supposed to be special forces or did he get bagged hun" the man said "Huh, tough break guess the gas got to him before he had a chance, did Smog live or did they both kill each other like men, let me see it hun" he said

'He cracked the freaking window with his bare hands"

"Yeah that's not all'

"and no one has the nerve to say it, but the way he talks' Fuwa said

"Dude what is up with the stupid hun stuff?" Karma asked

'Why does he vocalise what we're thinking?'

"Its supposedly how samurai spoke, I read that it made them sound intimidating" the assassin "I like the way its plays makes me sound like a badass"

"Okay then' Nagisa sweat dropped

"This is the first time I've tried it out, hun. No one else has heard me use it so I might drop it when I kill you...hun" he said

"Your hands my good sir. Are they only tools you need?" Korosensei asked

"Make staying under the radar easy as pie. Someone pats me down I can still twist their necks. These babies know what's up, hun. They do; sometime when I fancy it I can crush a skull. Funny thing about being this good at sending people to the sweet hereafter, the more you crave using your gift for something beyond killing. I mean you want to still kill; but you wish that someone will give you a good challenge, that what blows about this. I was hoping for a worthy adversary. But instead I get you, you don't know what a pain it is to snuff out a whole group. I'm calling the boss to clean this mess up" the assassin said before Karma smashed the radio

"Speaking of let down, you seem average for a pro if you get my saying and is breaking glass suppose to make you tougher, cause I did that" Karma taunted, "What I wouldn't call in reinforcements as a opening move. Then again I'm not threatened by a bunch of amateurs" he taunted again as the class gasped.

"Karma stop!"

"No wait Karasuma. Karma's chin is down, whenever he enters a fight Karma holds his head up looking down at those he's fighting. This is different. His words may be arrogant but his eyes are staring daggers, he's alert and locking on to his opponent's gaze; the finals were a blow to his ego" Korosensei said "But I suspect his takne that lesson to heart

"Alright, put your money where your mouth is" the assassin said

"Alright Karma give him everything you've got" Korosensei said "You are going head to head with an adult"

"No problem" Karma said becoming his hero form: The Ghost Rider. "Bring it on...hun"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the second chapter of the island arc, where we have Ghost Rider vs Grip. Simmons from Agents of SHIELD working on an antidote, and the agent in the bar for the next chapter. I also added Suguya and Kataoka getting a hint of action since they haven't been used that much. But hey them the breaks.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Deathstroke time

"Come on, Blondie" Ghost Rider said cracking his knuckles. He quickly moved in with a boxer like stance. Once teh assassin started to fight Ghost Rider bobbed and weaved through every move

"This guy could crack a man's skull like an egg. Luckily I'm no man" Ghost Rider thought as he countered each punch with his own, 'The odds are not in my favour at all, nothing odd about that. but in the end its just like any other game, and I've got the overcharge cheat code' Ghost Rider though grabbing Grip's arm and heating it up a bit "Just like school" he said

"Whoa" Suguya gasped as Ghost Rider headbutted Grip making him stumble back. Grip then went back on the assault as he force Ghost Rider to dodge and counter

"He's blocking like an expert while dealing splashback damage with his flames

"Those are your defensive moves aren't they Karasuma?" Korosensei said

'For assassin self-defence doesn't usually come into play, I don't recall actively having taught him any of these moves. No denying it; those moves are how I handle the attacks in class. This kid is impressive, a natural born fighter and a cut above his peers even in a classroom of heroes and assassins' Karasuma though as he watched Ghost Rider handle his foe when he suddenly reverted back to Karma.

* * *

'I've reached the time limit already. No it can't be!' Karma panicked

'He changed back, Karma's done for now!' Nagisa panicked as Karma kept dodging

'I can dodge all day but if I move in for a hit; this prick is going to grab me' Karma said

"What's the matter, evasive moves aren't going to win this, you have to come and attack" Grip

"No kidding, and what if I'm trying to do is keep you distracted huh, I mean my buddies are trying to sneak by you. Maybe I'm just being clever." Karma smirked "Oh relax, I'm pretty underhand most of the time, but today I want to win this fight, and I want to win it fair and square" Karma said jumping a bit "No tricks, no cheating, no holding out. Just you and me; like me

"I like the cut of your jib hun, this is what I'm talking about, two equals going at it man to man in a battle to the death" Grip said as Karma started to use a martial art to fight the assassin, even scoring a hit on his leg causing Grip to go down

'There's my in' Karma said as he rushed in, only to be gassed.

'What?" Karma asked falling forward

"Say goodnight you little punk" Grip said as he gripped Karma's head.

'NO!' Nagisa said as he felt his restrain slipping again. Making him released that he would release the very thing he's been holding back this whole time, his inner darkness!

"Sorry you're underhanded on the best of days, I'm under handed every day." the assassin said

"You son of a bitch, he wanted to fight you like a man and this is how you fight!" Yoshida said going for his watch to summon his plasma blades

"Oh come on, this isn't a place for that kid, get over it hun" the assassin said "Look this isn't the place to get worked up on ethics, I'm assassin, this biz doesn't reward those who keep the rules, hun, if you have a gas canister use it! If he was all that he would have done the same" the assassin said as Karma unloaded a gas canister into his own face making him let go of Karma

"Great minds think alike, and what was it you were saying about me being all that?" Karma asked

"How did you not breathe it in?" the assassin asked "I shot you at point blank range. You should be paralysed"

"Come on Terasaka, I need duct tape and every pair of hands to hold this big fella down" Karma said

"Whatever, you've been yanking this creep's chain along huh, fair fight my ass" Terasaka smirked as the guys dog piled onto him with Suguya pulling out the tape.

"Stay on guard while you're taping him up. He's incapacitated, but he might be strong enough to spring back after too long" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the guys said

* * *

"Handy right, I lifted it off Smog awhile ago, pity it's a onetime use only" Karma smirked

"How did you see it coming, you must have held your breathe when I sprayed you, how did you know it was coming when my hands were bare?" Grip asked "No way could you have told if anything was on me"

"I was on guard against anything **but** bare hands, you see you look like the kind of guy who enjoys and wanted a honest fight. but you are open someone else's payroll; so you had to get rid of us by any means necessary. I would've done the exact same thing in your shoes" Karma said "In a way, my mistrust was a compliment

"He's really good" Kaede said

"Yeah he is, and his changed for the better" Nagisa said

"the anguish of defeat had never darkened Karma's path. Finals provided our cocky comrade with a much needed reality check, failure humanised his fallen foe's perspective. He finally found himself among their number. He's picture of the world altered drastically leaving him with a healthy respect for those around him" Korosenseiu started to explain "He started to anticipate his opponent's moves because he didn't underestimate his abilities. Something he only learned after his previous failure. We must not see our opponent as an obstacle, but as a person toiling in the shadow of defeat we taste true victory. It is truly a pleasure to see you take these lessons to heart"

* * *

"Hats off to you, you're nothing to sneeze at, I may be beaten but it was a pleasure to know" Grip said

"Oh we're not done. No, we're just getting started" Karma said holding up spicy mustard and wasabi.

'Oh crap' Nagisa groaned

"What in the hell are those suppose to be?" Grip asked

"Mustard and Wasabi, you never know when you need them to shove up a guys nose" Karma smirked

'Double oh crap' Nagisa groaned

"What?" Grip asked shocked

"Part of me keeping up my guards was that I had to play nice, now that you're all bound up I can let loose. Oh and you want to hold still our that special clip will rip yoru nose off" Karma smirked as he dumped out a whole lot of stuff. "Now let's see you have your jalapenos, you hatch chillies, your ghost peppers; those are a kick in the balls right and a pinch of garlic for heart health. Well, hun what do you think?" Karma asked as Grip was trying to get away "Show that samurai willpower" the redhead taunted as he shoved the mustard up Grip's nose and squeezed

"So, um, I noticed Karma is still a sadist?"

'That kid is a sadistic son of a bitch' the symbiote said 'And all that chilli is making me nervous'

"I'm very concerned for what he's future will hold" Korosensei admitted

"Who wants to run with this stuff in their bag?" Terasaka asked "We should keep moving, otherwise we'll be spotted"

"Because you stick out like a sore thumb" Karma said

"Ha, Ha" Terasaka laughed

* * *

"Attention, we're approaching the terrace" Ritsu said as the team climbed the stairwell.

"Might be tricky this is the club floor" Hayami said as she, Okano and Kaede looked at Ritsu on Kaede's phone

"Correct, the executive floor, can be accessed by the stairwell off of the lounge area, unfortunately the back area has a manual lock on it, so you'll have to divert around and enter the bar to open it" Ritsu explained

"looks like we'll be flying by the seat of our pants" Kataoka said concerned

"Could be risky the bar is the last place we want to be" Isogai said

"Korosensei and Mr K; you hide here, leave this tricky part to us girls, we're best qualified so we'll unlock those stairs for you guys" Kataoka said "You fellas might be out of your league in the club, but us girls will do just fine"

"Yeah we will" Fuwa said

"No way it's too dangerous" Karasuma said

"I have an idea" Karma said as everyone looked at him before they turned to Nagisa

'Not it' the symbiote said

"Oh man" Nagisa groaned.

"We'll be right back" Yada said as Kaede and Fuwa dragged Nagisa off.

"I really hate this plan" Nagisa said

'You'll probably look wither cute of hot' the symbiote said

'Don't you start as well!' Nagisa panicked.

* * *

Inside the club a man at the bar looked over the scene, watching teenagers and adults drinking, dancing or just plain talking. A couple here or there was making out. He spotted out kid sizzling his brain on drugs while down a drink.

"Another Rum and Coke sir?" the bartender asked

"No, thank you I'm still going on my first" the man said with a gruff Australian accent holding up his drink smiling before turning back to the club scene. The kid was seriously bored

'Thanks for the executive suite mum and dad' he thought looking around until he spotted the Class-E girls. The Australian at the bar saw them also. The sizzled kid was walking towards them.

"This will be interesting" the Australian said as he watched, waiting to see while clenching his fist. 'But why just the sheilas?"

* * *

"Oh be a man already" Fuwa said as the girls stopped. "You're supposed to be protecting us, not to use us as a shield, get in front" she added pulling Nagisa into the front

"I don't want to do this, so don't make me" Nagisa said

"Stop it" Hayami said

"You look fabulous" Fuwa said revealing Nagisa wearing a black shoulderless top with pink straps underneath and a pink bow underneath the left strap, a red and black plaid skirt with lace along the bottom of the skirt, thigh high stockings, black boot with a slight heel and finishing off the look is a pair of pink bows in his hair and a red choker and sweatbands.

'This is my life' Nagisa thought

"Quit whining you're in deep undercover, you don't want to arouse suspicion this way" Hayami said

'you know I can go camouflage right?' the symbiote asked 'no, well sorry'

'Did you have to say arouse?" Nagisa asked

"This is all a part of the plan" Kataoka said

"It is?" Nagisa asked

"You look stunning" Ritsu said

"I do not" Nagisa protested

"Don't be so casual, tart it up a bit" Hayami said

"Whoa, are you my manager now or something?" Nagisa asked "Where did this outfit even come from?" Nagisa asked as the group started to move

"Consider it a donation from an anonymous source" Hayami said

'Sorry kid' the Australian said

"This place is disgusting, let's unlock the door before some tool hits on us" Fuwa said

"don't even, you're milking this for all its worth" Nagisa said

"Yo, how you doing cutie; papa wants to buy you a drink anything you want. My treat for reals" a guy said

"Go on Nagisa, don't be an ice queen" Kataoka said

"What, I thought we had a deal" Nagisa said

"The deal was to act natural, so do that. We'll swing back around for you" Kataoka said

"How did my life come to this?" Nagisa asked before being lead away.

"I'm Yuiji by the way" Yuiji said

"Let make a break for it" Kataoka said

* * *

"I think we go up the side stairs, let me just check the map" Kataoka said checking her phone

"Hey babes" a couple of guys said "What's the hurry?"

"It looks like you could use a little company" the second one said

"This is what I look forward to every time we go out?" Kataoka asked herself "Look bro, I hate to disappoint you, but Yada?" she asked as Yada walked up to them

"Hiya boys, wow you two are stacked. Look we love to chill, but you see our daddies keep us on a short leash. I know it sucks but what can you do about helicopter parents?" Yada flirted with them

'A Yakuza pin!" the first one said

"And not just any Yakuza pin, that's the pin of the relatively small, but ferocious Shui syndicate!" the other one said before bolting

"Okay bye. And that ladies is how you separate the men from the boys" Yada said

"What just happened?" Kaede asked

* * *

The Australian at the bar noticed how uncomfortable Nagisa looked. So once he finished his rum and coke he walked over to them hearing a piece of their conversation

"All you have to do is put on a little makeup, walk into a club and take your pick" Yuiji said

'I can't speak for most girls but the girls I know have a lot more on their minds' Nagisa thought

"Excuse me kid" The Australian said

"Yeah what?" Yuiji said

"But you're bothering my daughter" the Australian said

"What?" Nagisa whispered

"Excuse me?" Yuiji said

"You heard me, now scram" the Australian said as Yuiji scrammed. The Australian took the vacated seat and looked across at Nagisa.

"I'll find you babe" Yuiji said to Nagisa

"Get lost" the Australian said "And adjust your attitude to life!"

'WHo is this guy?' Nagisa asked as he looked over him, he wore an eyepatch and a dark silver suit. He had mostly dark brown hair with a streak of grey along the temples.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nagisa Shiota; you can call me Slade" Slade said

"You know who I am?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, I do. Tell me where is the octopus" Slade asked

"Not in here" Nagisa said

"Well then, that is a pity; because no one can save you" Slade said pressing a button on his watch making a combat suit appear, it was comprised of black Kevlar with dark blue plates of carbon fibre for added protection on his shins, boots, upper chest and arms with orange painted metal joints where the blue plates were strapped onto his body. He wore a helmet which was black on one side and burnt orange on the other side. Nagisa froze upon seeing him. It finally dawned on him who was in front of him

"You're..You're...Deathstroke" Nagisa gasped

"Indeed" Deathstroke said as he drew a katana out and swung it down making Nagisa roll off to the side

'That is all we need' Nagisa panicked as he was trying to get away, but the minor heels on his boots made it difficult to run. He looked around. He couldn't see them. He couldn't see the girls. Tears started to pool in his eyes. This was it. This is where he would die

'I'm sorry Kaede. I love you' he thought

* * *

'DON'T SIT THERE LIKE A BUBBLING PRINCESS. YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN GET UP AND RUN!" the symbiote shouted

'That's right' Nagisa thought as he dodged the next swing. Looking up he noticed where Deathstroke was standing. Or what he was standing in front of: the patio door. Thinking quickly he kicked off the boots and bolted.

"Nice try" Deathstroke said going in for a punch. Only for Nagisa to duck under it and run off anyway. "Smart" Deathstroke said as he ran after him. Pulling out his handgun Deathstroke fired off a few rounds. Nagisa dodged the rounds and ripped open the door. and rushed over to the edge.

'Now or never' Nagisa though as he 'stumbled over the edge

"NO!" Deathstroke shouted but he was too late. 'Dammit!" he shouted putting his Katana away and ran to the edge. Looking down he couldn't see Nagisa "Sorry kid" he said walking off.

* * *

Underneath the patio was Nagisa sticking to the roof.

"Think he's gone?" Nagisa asked

'I don't sense him. so now what?'

"Agent Venom takes over" Nagisa said jumping out of cover and falling a bit before shooting webs at the railing "Time to transform" Nagisa said as the symbiote covered him. 'And ah store the dress; I think it could look on Kaede" Nagisa mumbled as he was pulled down by gravity until the web sprung back up he rushed up into the air

"Sorry kid" Deathstroke said as Agent Venom got level with him.,

"Oh no need" Agent Venom said roundhousing Deathstroke in the head sending him through the glass. It was fun" Agent Venom said cracking his knuckles and rushing at him.

"Wait what?" Deathstroek asked as he was tackled by Agent venom through the glass door. "Ow" as all that was said as he flipped up onto his feet before charging in to have a boxing match with Agent Venom. The pair threw punches while ducking and weaving as they impacted each other. Finally Agent Venom got a table and threw it at Deathstroke. Seeing what was coming at him, Deathstroke flipped over the table right into a hook punch sending him back

"Had enough?" Agent Venom asked

"I don't know" Deathstroke taunted twirling his staff. "Have you?" he asked and he smacked Agent Venom into the wall.

"Ow" Agent Venom said shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "Okay bring it"

* * *

Agent Venom charged in and did a jump kick to the chest which made Deathstroke stumble a bit before the masked assassin went in for an overhead punch, which was blocked by Agent Venom, who proceded to deliver a triple punch combo to Deathstroke's side before he broke the lock and did a jumping roundhouse, which he transitioned into knife hand strikes. Agent Venom grabbed Slade's sword and started to swing it at the opponent he was facing, only to have it blocked by Deathstroke's staff. Deathstroke then knocked the sword out of Agent Venom's hand. Leaving the symbiote clad hero to throw some haymakers and got behind Deathstroke and swept his legs out from under him. Agent looked up to see the girls causally chatting. This was a distraction enough for Deathstroke to use his staff as a baseball bat and sent Agent Venom flying.

* * *

"Oh, that's one of Bitch-sensei's pin collection" Kaede said

"That woman is something else. Yakuza overlord, horse breeder. Any pin you can think of she's got it and she knows how to walk the walk" Yada said

"Wow that line of work totally fascinates you, you're always picking her brain about different things" Kaede said

"Yeah, well it is like Korosensei says about our second blade, and Bitch-sensei has multiple blades. I like an extensive skill set, whatever job she's dropped into she has a plan and that is what you cal serious life competence" Yada said

"I bet one day you'll be exactly like her when you grow" Fuwa said

"I never thought I would respect a girl with huge melons" Kaede said

'Wow, Kaede made some development everyone" Okano thought

"There's the door" Kataoka said. "They have a guard posted"

"Not to be that girl, but we might need a man for this" Fuwa said

"Okay, Kaede go rescue Nagisa" Kataoka said

"Right Kaede said running off as the other girls studied the door before a crash was heard

"What was that?" Okano asked looking around

* * *

"Huh?" Kaede said as Agent Venom was smashed into a table.

"Not bad boy, you've kept me on my toes" Deathstroke said

"Oh crap" Kaede said as she dodged splinters.

"Um, we might have a problem" Kaede said as she ran back to the others

"What?" Kataoka asked

"Check out the dance floor" Kaede said as the girls looked at each other before running over to look down on the dance floor

"Oh shit, is that an assassin?" Fuwa asked

"Yeah, Deathstroke if I'm right" Yada said

"Oh crap, nice going Nagisa" Kataoka said as she watched Nagisa getting pummelled

"I've got you now" Agent Venom said

"Kid, you can barely stand" Deathstroke said

"Like you can talk, you're leaning on that stick of yours pretty hard"

"Yeah, yeah. Want to call it a draw?" Deathstroke asked

"Alright" Agent Venom said as the two stood up

"Healing Factor?" Agent

"Huh, just like Deadpool and Kanzaki" Nagisa said

"I don't know who Kanzaki is, but Deadpool is another story, for another time. Come on" Deathstroke said

"Where?" Agent Venom asked

"I'm pretty sure you want out of that dress and this club" Deathstroke asked. Soon the pair and the girls walked out of the club from the door they needed

"Mission accomplished" Fuwa shouted to the guys and adults

* * *

"That was some rather questionable territory you had to navigate" Korosensei

"Well they did have some help" Deathstroke said leaning against the wall

"You when you wouldn't come to train with us" Karasuma said

"Oversight wanted me here" Deathstroke said "They said they knew that a threat could use this time to kill you"

"Good thing you were here already" Korosensei said as he turned back to the girls "I hope no one got too handsy with you"

"Nope we held our own" Kataoka smiled as Nagisa approached

"You changed out of your dress, that was quick" Kaede said

"Not quick enough" Nagisa said

"What's bothering you?" Kaede asked concerned

"Nothing, I feel so stupid. Face it you girls didn't need me in there, I didn't contribute anything" Nagisa said

"You wre comic relief dude, that's big" Karma said

"Delete that now!" Nagisa freaked out, this made Deathstroke notice something.

"That's not true at all. You were a big help" Kaede said kissing his cheek, turning Nagisa's cheek crimson

* * *

"Not going to lie, that dress did look good on you, historically an assassin who could pull off either gender in the field is a big asset"

"I don't like where this is going" Nagisa frowned

"He's right, except I really don't by the fact you're a dude:

"I would really appreciate it if we dropped the subject" Nagisa freaked out

"We're trying to be stealthy so keep your voices down"

"right sir" Nagisa said

"We're in the final phase of this operation, talk to me Ritsu" Karasuma said

"Roger, we are nearing the VIP floor's just around the corner, the guest here don't rely on solely on hotel security though, they make a point of bringing their own" Ritsu said

"Hey, where did Deathstroke go?" Okano asked

"Back to our hotel to check in with Oversight's other agent. Not to mention he wanted to discuss something with them" Karasuma said

"Man these guys look they eat rent a cops for breakfast, it would have been nice if he stayed with us" Suguya said

"I'm demoralised" Okano said

"You think they're in league with our target, I mean they could be anyone's minions right? Yada asked

"Like it matters, Either way the point is that we still have to face them to get past them" Terasaka said

"You're correct Terasaka, and to that end, the weapons you've been hiding in your bag will do nicelyu here" Korosensei said

"What you got x-ray vision in this form as well" Terasaka said

"You'll have to take both of them down at once" Karasuma said

"I figured as much, Kimura help me out. I'll wait here and you draw them here"

"How am I going to do that?" Kimura asked

"I've got an idea if you're not chicken" Karma said smirking.

* * *

Kimura walked up to the two guards

"Can we help you kid?" one of them asked

"I'm just trying to find two brain cells to rub together, too bad there are none around, just two big walking walls of meat wearing clothes. Someone should really call animal control" Kimura taunted walking off. Only to be running after five seconds

"GET BACK HERE" they shouted

"Oh shit that really worked" Kimura said as he ran past Terasaka and Yoshida while the guards were asking how Kimura was so fast

"Now" Terasaka said as he and Yoshida used stun batons to shock the guard knocking them out

"Why stun batons?" Nagisa asked

"I brought them to see how the Octopus would react them, never thought I would be using them on real people" Terasaka said

"That is some seriously expensive gear, how did you get them?"

"I came into some money recently. Just doing Odd jobs is all" Terasaka said

'Hang on I've seen this guys before' Karasuma thought

"I don't think it would be remiss to raffle through their pockets do you?" Korosensei asked "A bit of due diligence and one can find the most useful of items on such gentlemen

"Real guns" the class gasped

"Yes that is correct. Chiba, Hayami I think you two being our class snipers should have them. Mr Karasuma hasn't recovered enough from his encounter with Smog to handle a gun. The reality of the situation is this, you two are our best sharpshooters." Korosensei said

"That is kind of our of left filed sir" Chiba said

"However I will allow no killing" Korosensei said "Do not under estimate your skill. In the right hands a firearm is more impressive when it is used for not causing harm"

'Live ammo' Chiba thought

'But even with airguns we froze'

"Shall we continue children, if our experience thus far is anything to indicate, the enemy's presence here is modest. By even the most conservative estimate we've thinned their ranks by half

"That's what I'm talking about, who's he got left?" Terasaka said

"Careful guys, the next area of our mission is the VIP only emergency staircase. After that there is a concert hall on the eight floor to access it" Ritsu as they hid in the concert hall. On the stage was the next assassin, who proceeded to shove the gun in his mouth. He looked over the area.

'It's now or nothing" Karasuma thought

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter: And oh boy was I looking forward to this one, this was one of the handful of chapters that I had pictured in my head. This version of Deathstroke is based off of the Arrowverse version of Slade Wilson which was an Australian. Now I did cut out most of Yuiji's stuff and the bit where they knock out that Yakuza dude.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	23. Final Boss Time

"so this guy must be the third assassin, but is anyone creeped out by the fact he has a gun in his mouth?" Nagisa asked

"Kind of" Kaede said

"Fifteen total, mid teens you can tell by their breathing these must be the ones who weren't poisoned" the assassin Gastro said "FYI this room is completely sound proof, you'll be Swiss cheese before anybody can come and rescue you, come on I know you don't have the balls for murder so just surrender like good little children and we'll go and see the" he started but was cut off by a bullet

"Shit, I missed and I was aiming for his gun as well" Hayami said

'What the heck they have live ammo, and that sounded like one of our boys M60 revolvers, these aren't just normal kids. They're trained assassin, delicious" he smirked as he used a remote to turn on the lights blinding the kids. "This is shaping up to be a job I can sink into" Gastro chuckled

* * *

'I can't see a thing' Nagisa winced as the light blinded him

'Those back lights are blinding me' Chiba thought.

"This is going to be like a four star killing cook free for all" Gastro said as he nearly shot Hayami who was peeking through the seats

'That was way to close. But how did he fire through such a small gap?' she panicked

"I never forget the enemy's last know firing position. A little trick I picked up in the army, think of it as battlefield synaesthesia. I can use echolocation to pinpoint hostile gunfire and check my own gun by taste" Gastro explained

'he's nuts' the symbiote commented

"Now, I know there is still one more stolen firearm out there" Gastro said

"Stand by Hayami, hold your position. Chiba you made a wise decision not to fire, well played; our opponent doesn't have a lock on you yet. Hang tight and wait for my signal; I'll keep an eye on him and tell you when to shoot" Korosensei said

"Where is that voice coming from"

"Oh yoo hoo" Korosensei laughed as Gastro peered down

"Hey you in the front row don't stare at me" Gastro said wasting ammo shoot Korosensei

"an experience marksman vs. adolescent assassins; our modest advantage will be quite enough I think" Korosensei said before smirking "Kimura move left five seats. Terasaka, Yoshida move three seats either side. Ok we made a blind spot, Kayano to two seats forward into the gap. Karma and Fuwa move eight seats right. Isogai five seats left" Korosensei said as the students followed his ordered

'Idiot, he's shuffling them all up but I know their positions and name' Gastro smirked "Verbatim memory pal

'You think so huh, well think again buddy' Korosensei said "Ultimate navy sting, Nightwing move right and continue prepping. Cat and Wasp train your camera on him from in between the seats and use rescue to keep Hawkeye apprised of his movement's on stage. Songbird shift you position to the front left, Wasabi you do the same two seats now, now our maid cafe loving Aqua make a ruckus to discombobulate the target"

"You rat bastard that is my own business, how did you even find out about that!" Terasaka said

'Here, this should help' Isogai said throwing a batarang to throw him off more.

'Who's who, where are they? I can't" gastro sneered

"Alright Hawkeye, this is the moment of truth, get your bearings and when I give the command fire at will

'Damn it where is he?' Gastro asked looking left to right

"Widow, you're on follow up as need, focus on block his evasive actions. Now word of advice for our cool headed sharpshooters who failed the assassination attempt earlier today" Korosensei said "don't let one failure overshadow your hard earned skills, the best of us fall short of our abilities all the time" he said making Hayami and Chiba remember "You maintain the facade of stoic nonchalance, but you feel burdened by the confidence your classmates place in you all the same, few guess at the inner anguish, but it's there under the surface" Korosensei said

'You are certainly calm for someone with these grades, or should I have know better than to care" Mrs Hayami said

"He won't explain himself. It's like he can't be bothered to care, I don't know my own son any more" Chiba's mother said

"You put on a brave face, but you needn't bear the pressure on you own, if you miss that shot there is a fall back. We'll play hot potato with the gun and continue to shuffle around until our foe has no idea where they next shot will come from" Korosensei said The reason this strategy will work is because everyone here has tasted that agony of defeat. Yes there's pressure, but your classmates are in the same boat. Learn to take solace in that" Korosensei said

* * *

'Thanks for the pep talk, gave me time to get my baring, they have all moved except Nightwing, so I have a pretty good idea where they are, they're all breathing heavy though like they're cooking something up. It doesn't matter as soon as they pop their head up, they die' Gastro thought

"Okie Dokie, here we go" Korosensei said

"Oh yes the flavour, I'm one with my gun.

"Nightwing, stand and fire now" Korosensei said as Suguya stood up with a gun

"AH HA!" Gastro shouted getting a head shot smirking. Only to see it was a fake "What a decoy"

"That is where you want to aim" Ritsu said as Chiba came out of his hiding place and took up aim

'There's a reason I'm called Hawkeye' Chiba though "You got it" he smirked as he fired at Gastro. Only to miss confusing the gun wielding assassin making him laugh.

* * *

"Nice shooting there, son. Too bad I know where ACK!" gastro was hit by the lighting rig making, which pinned him to the stage wall. "they aimed for the brackets on the stage lights!" he thought amazed. "That's not fair he shouted unpinning himself and taking up aim at Chiba again, only for his gun to be shot out of his hand and skidded along the floor

"Finally" Hayami sighed as Gastro slumped to the ground.

"Coming through" Nagisa said webbing him up

"Bag him and tag him" Terasaka said as the rest of the kids join the shooters and Nagisa.

"Sure, I'll make a scarecrow in total silence, no big" Suguya moaned

"That was a white knuckle ride. But it looks like they got through that" Karasuma said "I've known pro who would have tanked."

"With the balance of opportunity and motivation, anyone can expand their horizon" Korosensei said as Hayami was helped up on stage and Chiba walked calmly up there. "They just have to move out of their comfort zone. But we can't often do so on our own, we need that foe to challenge our complicacy. Force us to draw upon resources we never knew we had" Korosensei continue as the guys were congratulating Chiba, and the girls were doing the same with Hayami. "That is why you see, I became a teacher. To spark potential, to give my student the motivation and opportunity to succeed.

"Some education, these kids were just involved in a shootout, yet here they are all smiles and self-confidence" Karasuma said as Hayami and Chiba banged arms laughing before Hayami was drawn into a kiss by Chiba

"That's what I'm talking about" Nagisa cheering

* * *

Karasuma snuck up behind a guard and grabbed him in a choke hold

"Huh, seems like I have some mobility back, yeah I'm about at half strength" Karasuma said as he dropped the goon he knocked

"Which means he's twice as badass as an average human" Kimura said

"Why didn't we just send him on this mission solo?" Kataoka asked as Kaede and Nagisa peeked around the corner

"That will lead us to the top floor right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" Kaede said

"We're seriously coming down to the wire" Isogai said

"Children, it occurs to me that the mastermind waiting for us above, is not attuned to his resources. In fact so far he's hired hands have egregiously misused" Korosensei said "lookouts and glorified bouncer are not how trained assassins are use. If our foe aligned the men we faced with their skill set, they would be fearsome indeed"

"You're right that last guy wasn't off target, not even so much as a centre meter" Chiba said

"And consider Karma's opponent, normally the man would have snuck up behind us and crushed his windpipe before we knew he was there

"No doubt" Karma said

'Of course, why didn't I see it before. The mastermind doesn't think like an assassin, because he isn't one' Karasuma said "Alright new plan" he said as he went over the new plan. Nagisa noticed that Terasaka was looking tired

"What's your deal?" Terasaka asked

"You're seriously burning up. You feeling...wait"

"I'm fine, look man I've got stamina to spare. It's just a fever my system will wait it out

"But that virus is deadly" Nagisa said

"Dammit Mr K almost died because of me, if I hadn't been an idiot he wouldn't of been gassed. In case you haven't been keeping score, this isn't the first time I've put others in danger. If I drop out I'll bring the mission down, who cares if I'm sick, I'm not doing that

"Terasaka don't" Nagisa begged

"Watch me" Terasaka said

* * *

Once they were upstairs Karasuma checked to see if the mastermind was in, he looked around the corner spying a shadowed figure and heard nothing but computer fans and hard drives. He used the hand signal to move up as the kids stealthily moved in.

'This feeling, no this presence I've felt it before, but where?' the symbiote asked

'Ooh Nanba, ninja have been said to use this walking style. I've noticed that my students have been favouring the silent thoughtful approach over more abrupt methods, look at them now, despite the time crunch they are not panicking. I am indescribably proud. Whoever about to face, my students are about to be a bit more than they bargained for

'Odds are the cure is in the case, and that case is rigged with plastic explosives.' Karasuma analysed

'This feeling I KNOW WHO IT IS!' the symbiote said

'What who?'

'We're right on time, Ideally, we'll be able to take this guy by surprise. Now if he spots us he'll go for the detonator on instinct. I'll take it upon myself to shoot him in the arm. Once that's out of the way we'll move in and dogpile the son of a bitch' Karasuma thought as everyone was ready to move

'No are you sure?' Nagisa asked

"This Itch" the mastermind said

'Oh yeah I'm positive' the symbiote said

"it burns no matter what I do, still one man's sensitivity is another man's hyper vigilance. It makes me feel wired to my surrounding" the mastermind said as he scatter dozens of detonators on the floor shocking the students "you didn't think this was going to be easy did you, I told you i would find a way to wipe the octopus off the face of this earth. Oh and as you can see when it comes to details like detonators I'm a big believer in redundancy"

"I reach out to four pros before this trip, three of them were freelance killers, the other was an old colleague, who went MIA after embezzling funds from the MOD. So let me ask you; what the hell are you doing Takaoka?" Karasuma asked as he saw a different Takaoka, this one was leaner than the last time they saw him and six scars were on his face, the same location as Kanzaki had threatened him with last time they met.

* * *

"what naughty children, trying to sneak up on daddy. You disappoint me; I raised you better than that. So I know some boys and girls that are going to go to Summer school" Takaoka said scratching his face.

"Takaoka-sensei, how could he?" Nagisa asked

"Let's head up to the roof. I got a little surprise up there you're going to get a kick out of" Takaoka said "Oh and don't get any ideas. Because bear in mind you're only alive because daddy is feeling generous" Takaoka said making them freaked out. Okano held herself trying not to break down

'I want to fight this bastard personally. Even if we have to pull what we did with Deathstroke to do it' the symbiote said as the class walked up to the roof

* * *

"Hiring assassins, infecting students with a potentially lethal virus. What the hell is wrong with you are you insane?'

"Strong there friend. I assure you I'm perfectly sane. Though most world saviours are often thought of as mad. Now if you had done as I instructed and sent the runts of the litter alone. My assassination plot would have gone without a hitch. I wanted to use what's her name Kayano" Takakoka said as Nagisa stepped in front of her growling "Yeah she was integral to the plot. My suite's bathtub is overflowing with anti-sensei ammo. I would have set her up in there with the target before entombing them in concrete." Takaoka started to explain

"wHaT!" Nagisa snarled

The only way for the octopus to return to his normal form without touching the bbs, he would have to blow everything sky high, including the girl" he laughed making Kaede scared and Nagisa enraged. "So since we all know he would never to an inhuman thing to the children he would choose to do the honourable thing and dissolve in place of killing his students" he declared as the students either looked pissed off, sick or frightened

"He's a monster" Isogai said

"I won't lie, it gave daddy a fright when he saw all of you come in mass. Doesn't change things much but still. Oh and my mood will play a part in whether or not you walk out alive" Takaoka smirked

"Intolerable, you don't actually think you will get away with this?" Korosensei asked turning blood red.

"Actually there is a pretty good chance. Either way I believe this way is a hell of a lot more humane than what I suffered at the hands of your class.

"Did you forget, we didn't do anything it was Deadpool who nearly killed you" Nagisa said

* * *

'Did you hear, Takaoka got his ass handed to him by a class of junior high schoolers. He blew he's mission after bragging about his teaching chops, oh man that's hilarious. The higher up will think again before giving him another assignment' his fellow soldiers said

"Now every time I get looked at sideways, every time I think you blocked me with my own knife. My skin itches so much that I can't sleep at night. You've condemned me to hell. Even that bitch with the claws and that mouthy bastard. Negative evaluations, demotions, gossip; you have no idea what its like. My future is gone and you specifically Nagisa must answer for the grave injustice to my reputation" Takaoka said

"I get it he asked for the shortest students come, because he knew Nagisa would be one of them" Chiba said

"Nagisa had every right to do what he did" Yoshida said

"I see, so this has more to do with settling a score than saving the world. Think about is beating up a kid going to repair your self esteem?" Karma asked "Wouldn't someone my size be more interesting"

"Look here you crazy son of a bitch, Nagisa kicked by your ass by your own rules. So the only one you can blame is yourself. And even if you'd won, we would still despise you, nothing you could have down would change that.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION!" Takaoka shouted going berserk "LOVE ME OR HATE ME MAGGOTS I'M THE GUY WHO COULD KILL HALF OF YOU WITH THE PUSH OF A BUTTON!" he screamed before turning to Nagisa "you and me, let's go to the heliport short round"

"Nagisa you don't have to do this" Kaede said gripping his arm

"I don't want to, but I'm going to do it" Nagisa said kissing her forehead

"Get a move on" Takaoka screamed

"I'll be alright" Nagisa said as he walked up onto the helipad. "But I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't do what he says, so I'll play along for now and see if I can talk some sense into him. After that he may hand over the antidote" he said smiling

"Please be careful Nagisa" Karasuma said

"I don't like where this is going" Kaede said as Nagisa was on the platform

* * *

"Oh I agree with Nagisa." Takaoka said blowing up the access to the helipad shocking the class. "there we go just you and me kiddo. You understand where I'm going with this right, revenge is such an ugly term; but if the shoe fits" Takaoka said

"You've got it wrong Takaoka-sensei, I'm not here to relive our fight, I just want the cure" Nagisa said

"Of course not, you don't have the element of surprise on your side this time. There is not a thing up your sleeve to stop me from killing you; the thing is it would be over too fast if I came at you at full bore. So here is what I need from you" Takaoka said

"what?" Nagisa asked

"Get on your hands and knees and apologise. Say you're sorry for pulling a cheap trick, admit you relied on the old bait and switch to cover your lack of skill" Takaoka said as Nagisa got onto his knees

"I'm sorry sir" Nagisa said

"Bow down lower you worm, I want to see your forehead touch the ground like the sole of a boot" Takaoka screamed

"I'm Sorry" Nagisa said bowing "I'm sorry for playing a cheap trick, I did it to cover my lack of skill. I'm sorry

"Not bad, now apologize for basically asking me to hit the road afterwards. Good gracious the sheer audacity all the trouble I went through for you kids and that how you talk to me. I'm entitled to respect for the sacrifices I've made" Takaoka sneered

'Keep pushing it ugly' the symbiote growled

"I'm sorry for treating you that way you deserve respect. I am truly and deeply sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me I was wrong" Nagisa apologised bowing

'Of all the samurai bushido loving. Now is not the time. Get up and attack' the symbiote thought

"I'm starting to believe you, daddy feels much better. Now was that so hard?" Takaoka asked "You know what this need to get the lesson to sink in. Pictures of those who have been infected with the same virus I infected your buddies with" He chuckled. "Smog let me borrow some from his private collection. "The effects are spectacular, boils covering their entire bodies, faces like a bunch of grapes. You'd get a laugh out of that wouldn't you kid" Takaoka laughed as he threw the case up in the air

"NO!" Karasuma shouted as the cure was destroyed.

* * *

The student were in shock. And the only sound was that of Takoka's insane laughed as the wind blew everything away.

"Yes that's the face I wanted to see. You should make a scrapbook of this vacation including your friends dying. You can call it Nagisa's book of over boiled faces" Takaoka howled

Nagisa looked over at an ailing Terasaka feeling numb. Until something filled that void. Rage; pure unadulterated boiling rage. He was unleashing it. What he had been holding back

"I...kill" Nagisa said before standing up shocking his classmates and teachers at the murderous aura surrounding him "I'll kill you" he whispered

"That's it sonny boy" Takaoka said smirking as Nagisa stood up fully

"oh dear" Korosensei gulped

"I'LL KILL YOU" Nagisa roared releasing a wave of malice and killing intent, encapsulating the whole area making it felt where the sick students were

"WHOA!" the students shouted

"What was that?" Fuwa asked shivering

"No, not now, please not now" Korosensei begged

"Korosensei?" Kataoka asked nervous. Nagisa looked up with green hate filled eyes rather than he's friend sky blue eyes. He now had clawed gloves on and his veins were black. Nagisa's Inner Darkness had been unleashed. He glared at Takaoka was his vision became dark and tunnelled. "i'Ll KiLl YoU!" he snarled out

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy have things gotten serious, so yes Nagisa's Inner Darkness has been unleashed, but not all of it. I'm saving that for later and oh boy are you going to enjoy that. But now some of you may know. But I released a Deadpool/Assassination Classroom crossover, which was why this chapter wasn't posted earlier. That and I only started this chapter after that crossover I think I'll have to check that, which I am correct, so yeah good and enjoy that as well. Alos check out Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth by Mrotrax which is an awesome fanfic, heck in the latest chapter the Deadpool from here makes an appearance.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. Nagisa's Time

"Tadomi, what the hell's going on Deathstroke asked as he ran up to the students. "And who is that guy?"

"Akira Takaoka. He's the mastermind behind this whole thing; but we have bigger concerns now" Karasuma said as he looked at Dark Nagisa. He could feel the bloodlust and darkness roll off of him

"Yeah like what?" Deathstroke asked

"The antidote's been destroyed!" Fuwa said

"And it sent Nagisa off the edge" Kataoka said

"His Inner Darkness has been revealed" Karma said in wonder

"Crap, can we calm him down?" Deathstroke asked

"I don't know, luckily he's full darkness hasn't been released yet, so I'm guessing we're look at only 25% of it here" Korosensei said

"NAGISA!" Kaede cried out "DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!" she said

"Who's she?" Deathstroke asked

"He's girl friend" Isogai said

"Nice to know, hopefully she can reach him" Deathstroke said as he noticed Terasaka grab something

Nagisa was panting while gripping the knife in his right hand while he's left hand was open so he could use the claws

"You MoNsTeR! I'lL KiLl YoU!" Dark Nagisa said "I'll kill you for what you've done

"That's it son, show me your kill face, Come at me with everyone you've got" Takaoka said

* * *

"It happened, Nagisa's finally snapped" Kataoka said

"Be lucky that it's not at full strength, so he has some control over it

"Alright, let's be honest here for a second. Sure we all want to kill him. But Nagisa's most likely to actually kill him" Yoshida said "can't say I saw this coming"

"No someone has to stop him" Korosensei said

"I can use a stun pulse on him from my staff, but I'm not sure if that will help or not" Deathstroke said

'I have to get through to him' Kaede thought "NAGISA SNAP OUT OF IT, THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER!" she cried out

"No go, he's too far gone to the anger" Deathstroke said

"Indeed I can feel it increasing with each passing moment" Karasuma said.

* * *

Nagisa was snarling and tensing his hand ready to smash this monster into the ground. He was about to take a step when something landed on his head. Suddenly his vision was no longer tunnelled. He rubbed the back of his head while hearing Kaede cry out to him

"What?" Nagisa said looking around "What happened?" he asked

'About time, listen kid; that darkness you've been carrying around, well a large amount of it got out' the symbiote explained

"GET OVER YOURSELF DUMBASS, YEAH DON'T THINK I MISSED THAT LOOK WHEN HE BLEW UP THE CURE. SCREW YOUR PITY!" Terasaka shouted

'Fish boy...dudes got whale balls' the symbiote chuckled.

"Quit wasting energy on what's happening to others and focus on yourself. The virus is a lie, I'll be fine, my Atlantian side is holding it back for now. He's playing for an idiot

'That kid's an Atlantian-human Hybrid?' Deathstroke was shocked to learn

"Wait you're saying you're sick?" Isogai asked

"look, murder is murder even to a piece of like this sick son of a bitch. Give into your inner darkness and bloodlust, and you're no better than HIM!" Terasaka shouted

"He's right Nagisa, listen to him. Killing this man will solve nothing; blind rage is not a moral guide. In any event he is likely bluffing about the cure. We have Kanzaki's healing factor on our side. If Takebayashi can hopefully create an antidote. If not we can consult the poisoner downstairs for one. You must not stoop to his level, only render him unconscious" Korosensei said

"SHUT Up you're taking all the fun out of it, if we're going to get the most out of this he has to come at me with intent to kill. Part of the process is bloodlust unbound, he has to feeling it. Otherwise how else can I properly humiliate him an repatch my self esteem?" Takaoka asked

"Nagisa, please take up Terasaka's stun baton" Korosensei said "Heed the words of a friend before you give credence to an enemy. Resist the anger, weight your options and ask what within myself that this man have calm on

'Bloodlust unbound?' Nagisa thought before he remembered something while looking at the stun guy

* * *

 _"Okay, Good Nagisa. But you are projecting Killing intent and bloodlust" Matt said_

 _"But shouldn't I do that in a fight?"_

 _"To intimidate a foe you can do that yes" Matt said walking around the gym. "But someone once said that true power doesn't come from hatred and anger, or peace and serenity; it comes from a mixture of both, the Point between Rage and Serenity" Matt smiled_

 _"The point between Rage and Serenity" Nagisa asked_

 _"Yes that is what he said. So think you can pull from there and then attack?" Matt asked as Nagisa focused on some and then he struck with the power of rage and the skill of serenity. "Good, no again; and this time see if you can focus on that point" Matt said_

* * *

Nagisa saw the stun baton before hearing Terasaka collapsed

"Dude your about as hot as a combustion engine" Yoshida collapsed

"How did you make it so far like this?" Kimura asked

"Don't look at me, look at them, the octopus is half right, you don't resist the anger. You control it" Terasaka said

'The point between Rage and Serenity. That is where I need to Focus" Nagisa thought as he focused. He mentally felt Kaede holding his hand. Karma slapping him on the back, Sugino cheering for him. While he also pictured them dying and finally he found it. The point between rage and serenity, doing so he picked up the stun baton and put it in his belt while doing deep breathing

'What are you doing Nagisa?' the symbiote asked

"I'm ready" Nagisa said throwing his over shirt at Kaede, who caught it

"Ooh ho, ho, ho don't we look vicious" Takaoka mocked

"Question sir, why did Nagisa put the stun baton away?" Kaede asked

"I have no idea" Korosensei replied

* * *

"So you're opting for the knife, good. Now do you want to know a little secret, I still have some of the cure left" Takaoka said holding up three vials "Now either you come at me with everything and your pals keep a safe distinct" Takaoka said as he saw Okano about to climb up and help Nagisa with Chiba about to give her a boost

"Busted" Okano said

"Or what left of their chances goes bye-bye." Takaoka said "YOU HEAR THAT KARASUMA ITS JUST ME AN THE BOY!" he shouted "This stuff takes a month to cook up under ideal conditions. Now there is not enough for everyone, but saving some is better than none"

"Karasuma, I hate to ask but if at any point if you think Nagisa is in trouble...please do not hesitate to shoot Takaoka" Korosensei said

'I hate to say it but he usually has a sixth sense for where things are headed. So for him to ask me that, we must in for some trouble, deep trouble.' he thought "But of course we are, we defeated three freelance assassin on our own terms, but this is something different. Here we're playing by he's rules. Nagisa has no idea what he's in for' Karasuma thought as Takaoka kicked Nagisa in the stomach, winding him

"Is that all you've got, where is the homicidal rage now that you're on your ass you little snot rag" Takaoka said stalking over.

"Right where I need it" Nagisa said getting up and punching Takaoka in the face before swiping at him with the knife. Only Takaoka dodged the knife strikes and grabbed Nagisa pulling him up to eye level and head butted him

'Takaoka is a man possessed, he's in a battle frenzy. Years of military training has cut through the insanity. No attack is going to slip through his defences, even though some already have" Karasuma said watching ad Nagisa took another fist to the face before Takaoka went to town on him making Kaede flinched 'He's physique, skills and experience. This isn't like scoring on the finals' Karasuma said as Nagisa coughed up some blood

"This isn't a fair match" Hayami said

"No Kidding" Suguya said "He doesn't have a prayer"

* * *

"Oh come on now don't peter out, we still haven't incorporated this baby" Takaoka said pulling out a knife and spinning it 'This knife comes to me in my dreams along with that damn smile. The precise moment my peace of mind falls off the rails, well I won't give that smug little bastard the satisfaction.' he thought be pointing the knife at Nagisa "I'll spilt you from groin to grin and savour the screams, I'll sever your hands and feet before mounting them as trophies

"Shoot him Mr K, Please!" Kaede begged with tears in her eyes "Nagisa's going to die, that psycho means every words he says"

"Stop let Nagisa handle this" Tersaka said

"Dude, have you seen the shape he's in. If I was in there Takaoka wouldn't have such an easy time" Karma said

"Shows what you know, he's just about ready to pull out the big guns" Terasaka said

"Time to scream!" Takaoka said as a bolt of red and white light blasts the knife out of his hands "What, Who dares!?"

"I do" a computerised voice said "I am War Machine. Now Nagisa, I know you may not be in the best of shape, but don't worry help is on the way" he said before leaving

"That was random" Karma said

* * *

Nagisa smiled before remembering the training day back at the school

 _"This technique never fails?" Nagisa asked_

 _"Don't be fool, it only looks easy, therein lies the beauty. I have use it many time in field; nothing better for getting out of pinch, however there are three criteria that must be meet'_ Lovro said

'1st, I have to have two weapons ready at my disposal, 2nd I have to be facing a pro and 3rd and most, my opponent must know what it is like to face death' Nagisa recounted as he focused on the point between Rage and Serenity 'Excellent we're three for three" Nagisa smiled

'what the?' Takaoka asked

'congratulations Takaoka you're my beta test of this technique' Nagisa smirked as he walked forward

'What is he doing" Takaoka freaked out

" _You must understand the nature of this move, that it is a something of a paradox, conditions aren't always favourable. And while I call it insta-kill technique that is misnomer, your opponent will not die instantly particular if they defences are impregnable. That said, if you find yourself painted into corner and you do this correctly and it will set you up for an instant kill_

 _"That sounds pretty handy, how does it work?" Nagisa asked_

 _"From a stand still position move quickly as far and loudly as you can"_

"Come on do it!" Takaoka shouted

"Careful, I need to time it just after I drop the knife' Nagisa focused "the closer I get the more he focuses on the knife, and when I drop the knife he's attention goes with it' Nagisa said letting go of the knife making Takaoka's eyes follow it 'both caught in midair for a second' and then a clap was heard stunning Takaoka making him stumble back 'Now for something special, NOW'

'I'm on it' the symbiote said as he formed a pair of fingerless MMA styled gloves and connected them quickly to the stun baton. The gloves became charged with a minute amount of electricity. Now that Takaoke was on his knees Nagisa moved in

'What was that?' Takaoka asked

* * *

"This is for hurting my friends!" Nagisa shouted throwing a left hook with the sound of electricity and flesh meetupon impact "And this is for poisoning the he shouted throwing a right hook "This is for the assassins we had to fight" a jab "This is for thinking you can win!" an uppercut forcing Takaoka back onto his feet

'No the runt defeated me again!' Takaoka snarled

"And this...this is threatening my GIRL!" Nagisa roared throwing a haymaker into his jaw. Moving behind Takaoka was Deadpool who teleported in front of Takaoka and was running up to him

"Oh and this is just because, well I don't like you, dick!" Deadpool announced soccer kicking Takaoka where it hurts being him down onto Nagisa's gloves before they had run out of electricity. Panting Nagisa was caught by Deadpool

"Whoa" Korosensei said

"Way to go, that's how it's done. Now one final jolty and he'll be out like a light

"Well you heard him" Deadpool said as he passed Nagisa the stun baton and held Takaoka upright.

'This man taught me bloodlust taught me that sometimes anger is good, sometimes not. He taught me the importance of having friends to pull you out of your head. I know what it is like to be in a real fight, and now I know how to find the point between Rage and Serenity' Nagisa though "all because of this man, he has done some awful things. There is no denying that. But in a bizarre way he deserves my respect. He's a teacher'

"Please no" Takaoka whimpered

'I've learn something about myself in all this' Nagisa stated

"Please, whatever you're about do to. Don't do it with that look on your face, I'll be haunted by that until the day they put me in the ground

"Takaoka-sensei. Thank you for everything" Nagisa smiled before shocking him out cold.

"He's out!" Deadpool said as the class cheered

"We did it, we defeated the final boss" Isogai cheered

"Oh Nagisa" Kaede smiled before racing over there. Once she was near Nagisa, she quickly ran into his arms and kissed him deeply and passionately "Never do that again" she whispered as he pulled on his overshirt

"I won't" Nagisa said giving her a second softer and reassuring kiss.

"Ah Young Love" Deadpool smiled.

* * *

"Nice work, man" Karma said as the class came over to him with Kaede still in his arms

"Are you okay Nagisa?" Isogai asked carrying Korosensei

"Well done, Nagisa. I'm proud of you. For the first time in a long time, I had no idea how things were going to turn out" Korosensei said

"Thanks, but what now. the others are still infected with the virus and there isn't enough of the cure and like Takaoka said even if they can find the antibodies in Kanzaki's blood it takes a month to make a batch in proper conditions" Nagisa said

"We'll figure something out" Karasuma said "But first wait for the chopper. I'll collect Smog"

'Oh it's going to be so much sweeter than a chopper' Deadpool chuckled

"Ha, please. the antidote won't do you any good; look at you brats you really figure out you can get out of this situation with your lives?" Gastro asked making everyone go into an attack stance

"Your employer has been defeated let it go; you no longer have a dog in this fight" Karasuma said "I've nearly recovered from the gas and these kids are plenty strong, I suggest we be reasonable"

"Alright" Gastro said

"I'll make you wish you hadn't. Come again?" Yoshida asked confused

"No worries, you don't have to worry our contract doesn't involve avenging our boss" Gastro shrugged

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" a British voice asked

"Oh, Agent Simmons; do you want a hand up?" Deadpool asked

"Man, Biochem" Deathstroke said as the pair of healing mercenaries lifted her up

"He's right, that antidote won't do you any good. It would only be useful if they were infected with the virus, which they are not" Simmons said

"They're not?" the group asked

"Well technically you were, not that. You know that bug you can get from eating bad oysters. I gave you a perfect version of that" Smog said

"It should be out of their systems in a total of 30 hours" Simmons said "its unpleasant but not fatal"

"Now this sucker" Smog said holding up a vial "This is what the boss wanted to infect you with. If I actually had different story all together.

"After getting the job the three of us talked it over and hatched a plan, the boss's idea seems too harsh, we figure the hand off would work as well if you thought you were in danger" Grip said

"And I was brought in to make sure you were safe. That fight in the club was just for fun and to test your skills" Deathstroke said crossing his arms

"A bout of food poisoning makes you feel like death warmed over, so it's a win-win" Smog laughed

"Since when does a hired assassin have morals. Isn't going against your client bad for the bottom line?" Okano asked

"Sweetie, we take pride in what we do, but money isn't everything. A client's need is considered carefully

'We'll blow the antidote up in their shocked and bedraggled little faces, how sweet the moment will be when all hope is lost?' Takaoka asked in a flashback

"When we realised that the boss never intended on giving the antidote. It was either trying to live with ourselves after offing a bunch of kids or we assassinate our own reputations. Seem like a straightforward ethical choice to us" Gastro explained "and there is always ways to bounce back if you're clever"

"So this job is a wash, but at least none of you are going to die." Smog said throwing a glass bottle to Nagisa "Here, give those supplements to your buddies and make sure they get plenty of rest. They'll probably feel better than before this all started"

"Thank you gentlemen, but I'll believe it when those kids recover" Karasuma said as two high tech jets landed

* * *

"Secure all the prisoners!" a blonde woman said walking out of one of them, followed by a group of soldiers.

"Takaoka confirmed" one of them said as they hauled Takaoka and the assassins away

"Good Job Wade, I didn't think you could do it" the woman said to Deadpool

"Bobbi, I find your lack of faith disturbing" Deadpool said

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" Bobbi asked "Gemma, are those kids okay?

"Just a bout of bad culinary toxicity" Simmons said

"Huh?" Bobbi said

"Food Poisoning" Deathstroke said

"Oh. Anyway there is someone who wants to speak to you" Bobbi said as a man in a black suit walked out

"COULSON!" Deadpool shouted

"Hello Wade, good job tracking Takaoka and recovering the virus" Coulson said smiling

"Thanks" Deadpool said bowing

"Deathstroke, the Oversight thanks you for being their backup. And warns against picking fights" Coulson said

"No worries mate" Deathstroke said as he headed back into the hotel. "Permission to stay the rest of the week?"

"Granted" Coulson said before turning to the kids and mention the other jets "so, how would you like A Quinjet ride back?" he smiled as the kids ran into the jet and took their seats. Bobbi noticed Nagisa.

"Sir is the kid with the blue hair?" Bobbi asked

"It is indeed Agent Morse, it is indeed" Coulson said boarding the same Quinjet as the kids. Bobbi smiled and walked over to the other Quinjet and took off

* * *

'That's' it our big infiltration mission is over, and no one. Not the other guest, not the staff suspects a thing' Nagisa thought "Hey Terasaka, I owe you big time, I was about to make a bad choice. Thanks for yelling at me"

"It's hard enough to kill the octopus without one of us being taken out of the equation." Terasaka said

"Yeah guess so" Nagisa said "Man Am I exhausted" Nagisa said as the Quinjet landed and the group dispersed to tell the infected the good news.

"After we tell the others they're going to be fine" Isogai said

"Yeah, after we tell them" Nagisa said as he sat back and closed his eyes, all the while tenderly holding Kaede's hands.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa and Kaede were up and watching the construction of a bunker for Korosensei. Coulson and Deadpool were off to the side talking about something

"Man that was one crazy day" Kaede sighed

"I'm just glad it's all over and we got through it okay" Nagisa said

"And I'm just glad you knew how to handle yourself." Kaede said sternly

"Yeah, me too" Nagisa said

"You are such a trouble magnet Nagisa" Kaede said "you know we worry about you" she said sitting down next to him

"Morning" Okano said as everyone started to gather on the beach "Well evening really, how are you guys feeling?"

"We're great thanks" Kanzaki smiled

"School jersey huh, you too huh" Hara said

"We're the only ones here now, so we might as well be comfy" Kimura said

"Designing a new outfit for just one scene is a pain" Fuwa said looking off at the distance

"Quit stealing my Fourth Wall joke" Deadpool shouted

"so is Korosensei in there?" Sugino asked

"It won't work but at least he's under supervision until he turns back to normal" Nagisa said

"Does Mr K ever sleep?" Kimura asked

"He's awesome. What's his secret because If I'm like that ten years from now, I'll be set" Sugino said

"Something to shoot for" Suguya laughed

"Hey Bitch-sensei is pretty awesome too" Kataoka said as they saw her using her cleavage to support a cocktail while she read a magazine

"The same thing with those assassins at the hotel. You got to admire the discipline it takes to be that highly skilled. And the philosophy and work ethic" Isogai said

"True that" Suguya said "personally as long as long as I don't grow up to be like Takaoka, I'll be happy"

"I suppose, that's what growing up is, know who to look up to and who not to look up to" Isogai said "Sometimes the difference is night and day. Sometimes not so much" the guys agreed before an explosion sound

"Korosensei exploded!" Maehara said

"Did we get him?" Sugino asked

* * *

"Nurururu, you've suffered in my shadow of cowardice. And I'm sorry but consider you face an array of fearsome foes and you did it in style" Korosensei said landing back in his proper forms

"Oh there you are is, good to have you back" Nagisa smiled "With all due respect we like this form better

"Good morning" Kurahashi cheered

"Indeed, and a good morning to you as well. now what do you say we get this vacation back on track?" Korosensei asked excited

"Sure" Nagisa said

"I think it's a bit late for that, we go back tomorrow morning" Sugino said

"Are you kidding me?" Korosensei asked holding up fireworks, a swimming ring, a stick and a watermelon "There is still so much fun to be had now that I'm fully mobile again

"Naturally" Sugino said as Korosensei used his speed to build sandcastles and smash watermelo

"We haven't a moment to wast children, Summer vacation with your korosensei is a once in a lifetime opportunity" Korosensei said as he wrote SUMMER! in teh sky like a skywriter "We must milk it for all its worth." he added as his head deformed "WHAT are you doing Karma?"

"Just like you said chief, we got to strike while the iron is hot" Karma smirked

"Well play my boy wait to let the target Woo wah woo" Korosensei said dodging gunfire

"Now it's Summer vacation" Terasaka said

"No time like the present. what do you say Nagisa, want to empty a few rounds?" Karma asked

* * *

"Well girls who would we be if we didn't take this opportunity to make the most of things

"Yay, let's have fun" Kurahashi said as the girls threw off their jerseys

"Sunset swim" Okano said as they ran for the water

"You know I'm finally up to having a little dip" Kanzaki said in her swimsuit as Fuwa walked over in her bikini

"was that under your uniform?" Nagisa blushed

"Wait no told me" Kaede said as she looked outraged. Suddenly she was changed into a green and white striped bikini "There we go"

"That was fast" Nagisa said as he saw Kataoka, Hayami, Okano and Kurahashi splashing around. Yada was being chased by Nakamura while Okuda, Fuwa, Kanzaki and Kaede were sand sculpting. "Where did she even get that from?" Nagisa shook his head

"Splash attack me too me too" Korosensei said

"Okay" Kurahashis said as she splashed Korosensei who screamed and retreated back

"Bad idea, you know what never mind. No thank you" Korosensei freaked out

"Well there goes that idea" Kataoka said

"Alright this is what I talking about" Okajima said "This is how it should be, here I come ladies

"Don't do it man" Nagisa said

"I agree" Maehara said

"And it's too late" Nagisa said covering his eyes while Okajima ran around in the buff.

"Geronimo!" Okajima shouted

"PERVERT" the girls freaked out

"Talk about shrinkage" Nakamura laughed

"Don't forget there is a fireworks display later" Korosensei said as the girls attacked Okajima said "We don't want to miss it!"

* * *

"That is really sad" Deadpool said

"Wade, focus. Now we know Thanos is coming and judging by our information. We have about six or so months left, I want you to use the inter-dimensional portal to try and find a way to slow him down" Coulson said

"Right" Deadpool said

"Now the first stop is a world similar yet different from this one. Rather than taking the identities of heroes they have taken the identities of assassins and hitmen, including: Bullseye, Domino, Ikari, Fantomex, Silver Samurai and yourself. Find out if there is any way to slow down Thanos" Coulson said

"You got it" Deadpool said running off

"Strange one he is" Coulson said walking back to the Quinjet. "Almost reminds me of Tahiti"

* * *

"Of course that didn't work" Karasuma said

"Should we pack up or demolition gear?" an aide asked

"Might as well" Karasuma said

"So that's how it is, you leave me behind while you go to the beach. A girl's got feeling to you know. I thought that we were friends" Irina said

"Is that a bikini?" Isogai asked taking in the black and hot pink bikini Irina was wearing

"or a cry for help?" Maehara laughed

"Ooh shut you're pie holes" Irina said "let's ditch the brats. Just us, I saw this adorable little spot that's nice and private"

"I rather not" Karasuma said

"And just when we thought you weren't a bitch" Takebayashi said

"Don't even go there" Irina said before squealing "You want bitch, I'll show you bitch GET BACK HERE!" she shouted chasing off the guys "I've had it up to here with you arrogant pain in the asses. Where you going, you running away come back nerd" she shouted making Nagisa laugh

"You did well my boy" Korosensei said resting a hand on Nagisa's head

"It was nothing" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode of ACH. So now we say goodbye to the island arc, the first season and Takaoka the prick. But we say hello to Agents Bobbi Morse aka Mocking bird and Phil Coulson, YAY COULSON...ahem, now a nother shout out to Mrotrax and an explanation on how this version of Deadpool ends up in his fic.**

 **"I'm happy to say that I have nearly finished the next episode which is the first of the second season and the first for this year, so that will be out soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Summer Time 2nd Lesson

Later Korosensei gathered the student for something and once he announced it the kids were stunned

"A test of courage?" Nagisa asked "On our last day here

"Of course what other fine activity for a mid-summer's night?" Korosensei asked stretching while wearing traditional robes

"Yeah nice try, you want have some fun at our expense" Karma said

"Unlike some who will remain nameless. I've been cooped up in a shell on a tropical island for crying loud, so excuse me for want me for wanting to have a bit of fun before we depart!" Korosensei exclaimed

"Well I think a test of courage sounds like a blast" Maehara said

"No kidding" Isogai agreed

"Ah, but I don't like being scared" Kurahashi said

"Don't worry Korosensei will be playing the ghost right" Sugino said

"Oh yeah, so it won't be scary" Isogai said

"I guess not" Kurahashi said smiling as Korosensei snickered because on the back of his head was a love heart with the words Matchmaking on it. He was using this as a chance to pair up the students, thought he was vaguely aware of a couple of couples, like Okuda and Karma, Okano and Maehara, Hayami and Chiba, Isogai and Kataoka and finally his favourite couple of Kaede and Nagisa. In his mind those two were made for each other. He could use this as a way to get the pre established couples closer and the other students into relationship.

'There is something wrong with this island now, something about it has changed. But I can't tell what' the symbiote thought.

* * *

"This ocean cavern is the ideal spot of our little test. Now I want everyone to walk through here in boy-girl pairs" Korosensei said as he dashed off into the cave

"Okay so who's up first?" Isogai asked.

"We will" Nagisa said as he and Kaede walked into the cave, once a far way into the cave Kaede got nervous

"So you're not afraid of this kind of thing?" she asked

"Nah, I don't mind spooky stuff; jump scares though that's another thing all together. Don't be surprised if I freak out a bit, he's quick enough to catch us once or twice" Nagisa said as they heard music.

"Is that an Okinawan Samisen playing?" Kaede asked as blue fireballs ignited and Korosensei floated out of the darkness holding an instrument

"OH NO!" they both shouted with Kaede holding onto Nagisa

"Beware, you have entered a cave drenched in both blood and tragedy. For here routed in battle, members of the Ryukyu royalty met a most terrible and violent end" Korosensei said acting as a ghost.

"Is that actually true?" Kaede asked

"Possibly,. but he could also be making it up to create atmosphere" Nagisa said

"You would be wise to stay together. Anyone left alone shall be haunted by restless spirits" Korosensei said sneaking up behind them making the two turn around to see no one there

"You have to say it is getting kind of authentic sound, I vote we get out of here as fast as we can" Kaede said

"You don't hear me complaining" Nagisa said as the two continued on their way as they heard Korosensei repeat what was said to them

"hearing him saying the same thing to the next couple adds to the realism, that's what I call spooky" Nagisa said as the screams of Suguya and Nakamura were heard behind them.

"No question, my students have gotten stronger, but as far as they've come there is one thing missing. Namely a love scandal, okay so that may not be true for all of them. about half my students are together and others were about to pair up before the summer break. But they've so focused on the assassination attempt no one's had time to spark the romance!" Korosensei snickered. "Bu luckily there is nothing like abject terror to bring tow people together. I'll material yet for my trashy based on a true story about teen romance, and nobody can say I don't have a big heart" he chuckled

* * *

"You're afraid of not being afraid?" Okuda asked

"Look, when Nagisa and Takaoka faced off, it knocked me on my ass and not because Nagisa defeated him" Karma said "It was the way he was. It was like was unaffected, in a fight I would win we all know that. But to an assassin winning a fight doesn't mean squat! That's when it dawned on me; the thing that scared me most of all was not being afraid; still though I won't lose. I'll be the one to kill chief."

"Okay, I can't wait to see who does the act of killing" Okuda cheered smiling making karma in turn smile before turning back to the cave

"Hang on a second, isn't this a test of courage. But to me it seems like chief has something else in mind for us" Karma said seeing a giant twister mat and a stereo

* * *

"Why are none of these kids falling for each other? Next couple for sure" Korosensei said as he started his ghost speech " Beware, you have entered a cave drenched in both blood, AAGH MONSTER!" he screamed taking off

"You can't scare me that easily, I've been scaring the shit out of others since I was a little girl, They don't call miss Courage tester for nothing" Hazama chuckled

"Okay, well as long as you're enjoying yourself I guess" Terasaka said

"That was only an average ghost wasn't it?" Korosensei asked as he hid "Not the restless spirit of Ryukyu royalty?" ( _Korosensei weakness 24: Spooked by the supernatural)_ He peeked out only to meet Chiba and since Korosensei was in scaredy cat mode he instantly freaked out "HE HAS NO EYES!"

"I have eyes" Chiba stated

"What is he up to now?" Hayami asked annoyed as Korosensei raced into his own trap

"No idea, but he just seemed panicked" Chiba shrugged

"I felt something slithery" He panicked and spotted Kanzaki "EEK, A creepy Japanese doll!" he then sped off before running into Takebayashi "Horror Mangaka Shiguro Mizuki!"

"Kinda weird he's more scared then any of us" Kaede said as they heard him scaring himself over and over again

"Yeah, we ah...we should go." Nagisa said

* * *

"What an unmitigated disgrace" Korosensei said as he was face down on the sand

"So hold up, this was a pairing exercise by scaring us into hooking up, even though most of us are already dating?" Maehara said "So you could have material for your book"

"We so knew that was what you were up to" Yada said

"Is it wrong to want to see feelings blossom between two bright young things, before their best years are behind them and they end up in loveless despair" Korosensei cried

"Well this is awkward" Kataoka said

"Are we absolutely sure, like 100% sure he's an adult?" Maehara asked

"Look, we appreciate it an all, but we just teenagers, Did it occur to you that maybe some of us don't want to be forced into a relationship?" Nakamura asked "And no offense, isn't shipping the singles kind of creepy"

"I know, I'm sorry" Korosensei said

"It's okay, you just have to do things gently with us" Nakamura said comforting her teacher.

* * *

"Well that was pathetic" Irina said while latching on to Karasuma "You call that a test of courage, there was nothing there"

'Oh but pairing those two...that is a must' the symbiote chuckled

'I agree" The Rider Spirit said

"You can let go of my arm any day now" Karasuma said "This is not what I need after an all-nighter

"Shut it, you're a man aren't you. It's your job to escort pretty woman" Irina said before sneaking away

"Hey is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Maehara asked

"That Bitch-sensei is in love with Karasuma" Kurahashi said

"Oh yeah" Nakamura said

"Should we do something?" Maehara asked

"well we don't go home until tomorrow, so there's time" Nakamura sang

"Then let's hook them up" Korosensei said

'And just like that we became shippers, wonderful' Nagisa said turning around before spotting the War Machine armour that helped him out last night flying away 'Didn't Ironman said the Mark 2 was missing, so what is it doing here and who is the pilot?

* * *

"You're killing me" Irina groaned as the kids gathered around the porch of their hotel. "The man is so thick" she huffed

"Aren't you known for wrapping guys around your little finger" Maehara smirked

"When it comes to her own romantic life she has no clue what to do" Kaede laughed

"Shut it! what love don't make me laugh" Irina said

"What you're not in love?" Maehara asked

"NO! I'm attracted to the challenge of conquering a world class square. I just wanted to see if I could him fall in love with that's all" Irina said blushing "And I got carried away"

"That was kind of adorable" Sugino said

"More like embarrassing" Maehara added

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Irina said

"Hey its cool, we've got this" Maehara smirked "Let us handle things and then it will be all yours"

"Yeah"

"If you think you can" Irina said modestly as Korosensei dressed as a stiff in a suit while Okajima held up a love sign

"Now then I call the Class-E Love Consult meeting to order" he said

"Eager much, Calamari?" Irina growled

"Come on its only natural to encourage romance between colleagues. A female educator aching for the touch of her counterpart. If that isn't a trashy love novel in the making, I don't know what is" Korosensei exclaimed turning pink

"I think your plan is racier than ours" Nagisa said deadpanning

'Would not surprise me if he has written books like that before' the symbiote deadpanned'

"If we do this, than we need to do it right and that starts with overhauling you fashion sense" Maehara said

"Revealing might be appealing for some, but for a stuff shirt like Mr K, parading the goods isn't going to cut it" Nakamura said "You're outfit should be more understated

"Understated huh? Alright" Irina said

"Use the way Kanzaki dresses as a template and you can't go wrong" Nakamura said "In fact, is what you wore yesterday

"Of course

* * *

"See it make you look like a" Nakamura blanched seeing how Irina wore the dress, her bust was hanging out and the skirt was shorter.

"How does it make her look sexier than normal?" they screamed while Kanzaki was crying out of embarrassment

"It does seem a bit snug in places" Korosensei said as Sugino quickly became Star Lord and closed his trench-coat, Nagisa simply raised an eyebrow at this

"What, you would be the same if you pictured Kaede dressed like that!" Starlord said

"You're right" Nagisa sighed

"HEY!" Kaede said

"Fine whatever" Okano said "Huge boobs we can work with and bust size doesn't matter that much anyway" she said as Kaede rapidly nodded

"Have we established Mr Karasuma's type?" Korosensei asked

"Yeah that girl in those ads I think he's utterly infatuated with her, he said she was his ideal type or something like that" Yada said as she flashbacked to when she saw Karasuma watching TV while she was delivering something

"Ooh boy, now that is the whole package. And the best part, there's three of them" Karasuma chuckled

"THAT WAS HIS IDEAL MILITARY TYPE" they said

"Well, a way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach" Okuda said "They have some good stuff, we could arrange it so that you could eat his favourite while on the beach

"But I don't think hamburgers and cup ramen are a good choice for dinner" Maehara said

"Doesn't set the best mood for romance" Nakamura sighed

"This match was doomed from the start" Korosensei growled as they picture Karasuma as something from attack on titan

'Doesn't anybody here watch DISNEY!' the symbiote asked

"Yeah I'm thinking that the problem is Karasuma" Maehara said

"See he is such an idiot" Irina declared

"I should have seen it before" Korosensei whimpered

'No, there's something there. Just waiting to come out and say hello' the symbiote said

"There is no help for it, let's do what we can before dinner. The ladies are in charge of hair, makeup and wardrobe. The guys are in charge of setting the atmosphere" Korosensei said

"You got it" the girls said

"Yes sir" the guys confirmed

* * *

At dinner the students had taken up any and all room that could as Karasuma walked in

"We're supposed to eating as a group right, so where do I sit?"

"Well not here obviously, there simply isn't enough room " Nakamura said

"Is our favourite teacher trying to force his way in?" Okano asked

"Honestly, you'd just be in the way here. So why not be a champ and eat outside?" Nakamura asked still lazing on the seat as Karasuma walked out

"Okay I know I'm out of touch with today's youth. But seriously where did that come from?" Karasuma asked as he saw the romantic table setting. The boys had set out candles, wine glasses and wine. The girls had done a good job with Irina, pulling her hair into a ponytail and giving her a shawl to wear over a red dress. The light make up on her face was complimented by a natural blush from the womanly assassin. As Karasuma walked over there the students and Korosensei quietly walked out to witness the dinner

"So why did the two of us get kicked out of there?" he asked

"Oh, I don't know" Irina said.

* * *

"So what's up with the shawl?" Kaede asked

"Oh that, it was pulled off the bargain rack at a boutique and I used a sewing machine to make it seem like a brand name" Hara explained

"Home ec, was always you're best subject" Suguya said

'And now the pieces are all in place' Nakamura thought 'Go get them Professor Bitch' she smiled as Irina ran her fingers over her shawl.

'This shawl, it wouldn't stand a chance in high society. And this amateurish table setting worlds apart from the posh restaurants I've frequented in my job. And don't get me started on the lack of privacy here' she though 'Still this is fun, who would have guess. I'm starting to love those little brats. I'm going to do it, I'm going to seduce him watch me!' After the meal Karasuma ordered a cup of coffee and drank it while looking over the sunset

"This trip was rough and a lot has happened, but it at least gave us some results, I didn't count on how. But I got to see the kids reinforce their training, so I think we'll get him in the second term so I'll be relying on you heavily" Karasuma said making the kids happy to hear him say that "Something wrong?" he asked as Irina thought back to something in her past

"Hey Karasuma?" she asked as she cut the hair tie allowing her hair to flow down her shoulders. "Do you know what it means to kill, to actually end someone's life?" she asked before standing up and taking a napkin "Sorry I went a little dark there, your napkin. It's all bunched up in your collar" she said as she kissed the napkin and wiped something off of Karasuma's face once she was far enough away she turned back "I really like you, you know?" she said "Well goodnight" she said before she stopped halfway

'That could have gone better" the symbiote said as Nagisa walked over to a nearby tree and leant against it looking at his teacher

* * *

'You awkward brainless idiot, you were suppose to talk about how you feel, not about killing!' she mentally raged

"What kind of half-assed G-Rated kiss was that?" Nakamura asked as the kids raged at her about her failure

"I thought grown up used their tongue" Maehara taunted

"Don't start with me now that, being an adult is a lot harder than it looks" Irina barked

"Don't worry children, I'm sure she has something indecent in mind for later" Korosensei smiled

"Wrong! Don't say that you pervert!" Irina snarled

"Ah I'm going to ignore that. Duty comes first periods. Training is about to get very real. We have to kill him! " Karasuma thought "Was that a new seduction technique?" he asked

"No sir, that was an indirect kiss. You know she is in love with you, and I'm guessing you're in love with her right?" Nagisa asked

"The mission comes first" Karasuma said

"Pardon my expression sir, but bullshit. We know you like her, we know she likes you. So why not take that chance?" Nagisa asked

"My duty to the mission comes first" Karasuma said "Maybe after the target is dead. Then I'll settle down with her" Karasuma smiled

"I'll keep you to that sir" Nagisa said walking away

"I hear you Nagisa" Karasuma said

* * *

It was a few days after they returned and Nagisa was sitting down to some sushi with his dad Yusei

"So how's your mother. Are you two getting along okay?" Nagisa's dad asked. "You can't be having that much fun with how strict she is"

"She has her moments" Nagisa said taking a plate from the belt "Plus she's not so bad if you don't make her angry"

"Is that right, look I'm sorry for not being around much anymore. I just wish I could be a better dad" Yusei said

"You know the other day I" Nagisa started before seeing Korosensei in disguise holding up a sign for the summer festival that night 'A summer festival?

'It's the last day of summer, so let's hang out and have some fun' Korosensei wrote on a sign before eating some more and dashing away

"You what, I'm listening" Yusei said

"I forgot I had plans with my friends. thanks for the sushi" Nagisa said

"You're already finished?" Yusei "Yeah I got to get going, let's do this again sometime" Nagisa said hugging his dad before running off.

"He seems happier than usual" Yusei said as woman with brown hair in a uniform walked "Looks like the boy has timing, what's the itinerary for this afternoon Daisy?"

"You have a meeting with the Commander of Special Operations, the Director would like an update. The Okinawa debriefing with Agent Morse, and then dinner with Sekai, you're sister who brews a wicked cup of coffee." Daisy said as she watched Nagisa until he rounded the corner. "Or you could drop all that and hang out with your son tonight. I'm sure they'll understand" Daisy said opening the car door

"Daisy, I'm a Sub-Director of SHIELD, I don't think sharking these meetings are a good idea, and do you know what happened the last time I skipped out of Sekai?" Yusei said

"Not really" Daisy said

"Let's just say she's feisty and not one to mess with" Yusei smiled

* * *

"A summer festival huh?" Karma asked before putting his handheld down on the table.

"I just thought of it, today. I've asked the whole class but most of them has plans of their own" Korosensei said crying "I'm starting to feel rejected

"Alright, Alright I'll come. Not like I had anything else to do anyway" Karma said as Korosensei thanks him and left. "Especially not after studying" Karma said as he saw all the books beside his desk. Suddenly his phone ran "Ah, if it isn't my favourite girl

"I'm your only girl Karma" Okuda laughed

"So what are you doing tonight?" Karma asked

* * *

"A festival you say, I'm honour my target would think to invite me" Lovro said in a mist covered area "But I am out of country on business"

"I'll pick you up. Please Karasuma's in a meeting. You're my last hope. If you don't show up no one will be there" ( _korosensei weakness 35: if no one shows he thinks he's worthless)_

"Don't be ridiculous, I am working" Lovro said

"Yes, yes anyway feel free to stop by and kill me anytime" Korosensei said hanging up

"I will, thanks" Lovro said 'According to Karasuma our young friend pulled off secret move I taught him as to the manner born. Of course every country has its born natural, too bad I couldn't bring him with me' he smiled before walking off. He stopped when he saw a figure dressed in all black ahead of him. Forcing Lovro back

"From the day of your first to the day of your last breath. I have always been besides you" the figure said as he performed the finger gun move, actually shooting Lovro in the heart making him crash "Don't be afraid, Fear not who I am, For I am the Reaper' he said walking off leaving a bunch of rose petals behind

* * *

That night the festival was busy, Nagisa smiled as he enjoyed the atmosphere, he couldn't help but feel like a young kid again. The girls who turned up were dressed in Yukatas. Kurahashi wore a yellow one with a green sash while Yada wore a blue one with a red sash and they were talking about a deal Kurahashi got. Okajima was happily taking pictures, On a bench a bit away was Kanzaki in a white yukata with Kataoka who wore a black Yukata covered in flowers.

"Excellent, quite a few more of you came than expected, if no one did come I was contemplating seppuku

"Then we really shouldn't have come" Kaede said showing up in a pale pink yukata with orange flowers on it. She also had her hair done up

'Whoa, I know I've said this before, but I'm always surprised with how beautiful she looks' Nagisa said kissing her on the cheek. Seeing the pair of snipers looking down. Hayami was wearing a red Yukata with a blue sash. "Chiba, Hayami. Why are you so depressed?" Nagisa asked

"We both got banned from the shooting games" Chiba said as they arms were full or prizes

"It was so easy we sort of got carried away" Hayami admitted. "We needed the practice

"Hey, mister I've only scored as high as fifth place on any of yoru games. Seeing as that drives down the probability of getting fourth place or higher. Hang on let me give you a concrete figure...0.05% I was wondering in the prizes are worth what I've spent. If you don't fully trust my maths we can always ask a cop" Karma smirked as he held up a book full of maths

"Alright, I get it you can have you money back" the vendor said

"Oh I don't think so, I didn't spend that much cash for a refund, I want that console

"Karma sure is persistant" Nagisa sighed

"He knew that guy was a cheat before he started to play" Okajima said

* * *

At the goldfish scooping Isogai was hauling in a lot of fish

"Seriously man, is there anything you can't do or are that freaking awesome?" Maehara asked

"Is all in the wrist. You have to flick it as if you were holding a knife" Isogai said placing the fish in a bag "There we go that should do for a while. You see this is how you make a feast when you're dirt poor

"I hear you man" Maehara said

"Should I pan fry them or go sashimi?" Isogai wondered

"Wait, that's his dinner!" Maehara freaked out, the young boy with them looked over and saw Kaede and Nagis just scooping out balloon yoyos

"Wow, everyone's raking it in" Kaede said

"Yeah it turns out that assassination skills are handy in the real world" Nagisa said

"Like getting the entire chamber of commerce tainted by your drinks, I can see that" Kaede said looking over to see Irina and several drunken men

"Where's Korosensei?" Nagisa asked looking around

"He's being entrepreneurial again" Kaede said pointing over to where Korosensei was manning several stalls "It's the end of the month and once again he's strapped for cash"

"The food stalls really?" Nagisa asked shocked

"It started off as one, then he branched out to the other ones who closed early because they were out of stock" Kaede said

"So basically he's taken advantage of all the stall we've placed out of business. Of course" Nagisa sighed, before a firework exploded in the night sky illuminating it with bright colours.

"Awesome" Kurahashi said.

"What a vacation huh, sure was packed." Kaede said

"It sure was" Nagisa said smiling as he took her hand

* * *

"So the reward still stands, if he's killed by one person. But they're putting it up if he's killed by a group?" Fury asked

"Yes sir, tripling it even" Coulson said "Those kids are something else. Given what transpired on that island, we should anticipate a group effort"

"Those kids did corner him" Fury said as he looked over the monitors "They work well together and they if the succeed as a group the reward is tripled then"

"What does Oversight think of this?" Bobbi asked

"It doesn't matter to us" Fury said "For we have bigger fish to fry up"

"Like what sir, I know of Thanos" Bobbi said

"We just found out that there is trace amounts of symbiotic material at the old Yanagisawa lab. Now I don't know about you. But I hate not knowing where the other Klyntar symbiotes are"

"You mean?" Bobbi asked

"That there is at least another symbiote out there somewhere. Find it and secure it before HYDRA or AIM can" Fury ordered

"YES SIR" the agents saluted before running off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next episode. And the started of the Season two arc, hooray. And oh boy was there somethings I wanted to do. So shall we talk about some of them?**

 **Now on of the major things is that I actually cut content ideas, the first one was that Nagisa was looking for War Machine while the Irina mission was happening. And upon find him War Machine would give Nagisa a warning and then take off. The second thing I cut was a bit more of the main plot: Basically in the caves there was an Infinity Stone, which would have lead to Nagisa either finding it or seeing Thanos for the first time, I dropped this because to me it made no sense to reveal that Thanos was on Earth when I was going to have his fleet show up. The other cut was instead of Thanos and the Stone Nagisa would have bumped into the Collector. This was cut because I couldn't think of anything good to do with him.**

 **So I replaced those with that last ending scene setting it up in the future. Also the reveal of Nagisa's dad being one of the top members was also going to be revealed later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	26. planning time

"Okay so Takebayashi was brought back to the main campus just so they could stop us returning and to criticise us. Thankfully he stepped in and stopped this mess" Agent venom said as he was swinging through the air

"That was fortunate on our part" Thor said as she was flying next to him "However what did they have planned?"

"No idea. All I know is that we have to be careful, Who knows what Class-A will do to us now" Agent Venom said

"We must maintain a vigilance that we had not had to do before" Thor said as they landed and became Nagisa and Kaede again

"Well this is my stop" Nagisa said

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Kaede said kissing him before walking off.

'You have it bad' the symbiote

"So what?" Nagisa asked

'You mother' the symbiote said 'not to mention I feel something familiar about here. I don't know why'

"Maybe something about her reminds you of someone you met in the pass?" Nagisa asked as he got home

'Possibly' the symbiote said

* * *

The next day Kaede had gathered the class, most of them showed up in their school uniforms. Nagsia was nervous about why she had gathered them.

'It's not like her to do this' Nagisa thought

"I have gathered you all here today, even though we're still on break for an important reason. Our nation's current eggs surplus crisis" she said

'You have got to be joking me' Nagisa deadpanned

'I don't think this is a yolk, but if it is, it's not very runny' the symbiote punned

'Don't you start' Nagisa mentally growled

"Poultry farmers are throwing out their excess in bulk!" Kaede said

"Right, I saw it on the news last night; it's a pretty big waste"

"It is, so I've drafted a proposal to salvage those eggs and come up with a foolproof way to assassinate Korosensei" Kaede smiled holding up a note book

'She's going to try and assassinate you teacher with eggs...well I can't see how this won't be sunny-side up' the symbiote said

"We're going to try and kill him with those surplus eggs?" Nakamura asked

"So what you're going to make an omelette and throw a handful of anti-sensei ammo into it, like that will work" Terasaka said throwing and catching a hand full of

"I gave it a bit more thought than that and I can happily say it's already in motion thanks to Karasuma-sensei

"Right everything you need is already outside and waiting for you to use" Karasuma said

"Eggscellent, everyone outside" Kaede said

"Not her too" Nagisa deadpanned

"They are certainly creative. How she came up with this I'll never know' Karasuma smiled as the children went outside

'I have a bad feeling about this' Nagisa thought

* * *

Out in the yard was something no one expected

"Is that?" Nagisa asked

'A giant jelly mould?' the symbiote asked amazed

"So we have a ton of eggs and a mould. Are we making?' Nagisa asked out loud

"Yep it is exactly what you think it is, we are making a giant pudding" Kaede announced "I give you Operation Pudding Popper!"

'Well I didn't see that coming' the symbiote said

"Typical Kaede. Only thinking about pudding" Nagisa said

"Hey I think of other things too" Kaede chided Nagisa

"Like what?" Nagisa asked

"You" Kaede said kissing his cheek making the girls giggle at the couple

"Ah young love, sweet" Maehara said

* * *

"So Operation Pudding Popper huh, he does have a massive sweet tooth" Nagisa said

"BINGO! and the target's recent confession confirms it" Kaede said as she thought back to when she and Korosensei was gorging themselves on pudding one day.

' _You'd scarf down a mountain of these of you could right?" Kaede asked emptying a tub before starting on the next one_

 _"Of course I would gorge down a mountain of pudding. Too bad I don't have the funds to do so'_ _Korosensei said._

"So let's make that crazy dream happen" Kaede said as she had stars in her eyes "While saving some for ourselves of course"

'Step backwards from the sweet obsessed chick' the symbiote said

"The idea is to hide a bomb and in the base of the pudding and once he gets close enough we'll detonate it" Kaede said as Ritsu showed them a 8-bit animation of the final step of the plan

"This sounds like it could work" Isogai said

"No kidding, Korosensei loses his marbles when it comes to sweets" Okajima chuckled

"And since its Kayano we're talking about here, it also comes with the added element of surprise. He won't be suspicious" Takebayashi said

"Alright then when he's not around let's make ourselves a giant pudding!"

"YEAH!" the class cheered

* * *

Soon the class were in their aprons and bandanas Kaede unveiled the mould.

"This equipment comes from an inactive line of a mayonnaise factory. Once the eggs are prepped we put them in here, first step is to crack them, then with help from the government we'll stir them manually, after that we'll be adding lost of milk, sugar and vanilla extract from flavour" Kaede said as the teams went ahead and started the plan

"Hey Kaede?" Kurahashi said stirring while Suguya added in sugar "I saw them try to make a giant pudding and it failed by collapsing under its own weight, just saying"

"I've thought of that, which is why I've decided to use a mix of gelatine and agar, which is not common for pudding, the fibres in the agar makes it a great coagulate and it has a higher melting temperature which is important for the September heat" Kaede said

"Whoa" Kurahashi and Suguya said

* * *

"Okay, now pour the first batch" Kaede said as the first batch was lead through the hoses and poured into the mould

"This could actually work" Agent Venom said hauling around bags of sugar

"You know it man" Karma smirked

"Okay, once that is done switch out with the second batch team" Kaede said "We'll increase the cream ratio as we go up, insuring that we have firmness and the lower layers don't give way under too much weight" she said as Kataoka said coming up to her with a mass of coloured cubes

"And what are this things?" Kataoka asked holding a tray of large cubes

"Fruit sauce in mousse wrappers to give add bursts of different flavours, just eating vanilla would be boring" Kaede explained holding up a red cube

"By placing these at random locations Korosensei would get a different fruit to combine with the vanilla we added in before right?" Agent venom asked walking by

"You got it" Kaede said.

* * *

"Okay, put the lead on and let it chill" Kaede said "This is a special moulds. The outer walls have been fitted with pipes to circulate coolant around, a pudding with this much volume we need to chill the whole thing inside and out" Kaede said smiling

"I've got this" Iceman said creating a moderate layer of ice to help the coolant.

"Who in the world would have thought you could have been an expert on giant puddings?" Isogai asked

"she's got the engineering down pat, and she knows how to make it taste great" Maehara said. A little while later Karma walked over to Kaede

"Nice work Kaede, you really thought this whole plan up after watching the news on the eggs surplus?" Karma asked

"Sort of. Actually I wanted to try and do this for a while now, not to mention the ministry of defence was willing to foot the bill I didn't see why we could do it. When my mind is fixed on something I keep rolling" she smiled "We got another early day tomorrow" she said

"I forgot that Kaede is usually in the background doing logistical support more of the time. But she's in her element here' Nagisa thought

* * *

"Once it's been chilled overnight; we'll check the firmness and if its right then we'll remove the screw holding on the lid in place" Kaede said

"I've got that" Maehara said growing to the top of the lid to remove the screw. Once he had it Maehara shrunk back down to normal and nodded

"Now blow air into the mould between the walls and the pudding. Get ready to pull the mould apart" Kaede said

"You got it" Maehara said becoming Giant-Man again.

"Already here" Aquaman said

"You know it toots" Agent Venom said

"I'm in position" Psylock said about to use her telekinetic powers

"Now release internal lock" Kaede said as the air hissed out and those handling the moulds moved them away.

"Okay using melted gelatine and agar sure up the sides to give it a bit more firmness" he said

"You got it" the others shouted doing so. Green Lantern and Ms Marvel used this flight abilities to fill up the holes left by the pipes.

"Now we add the caramel sauce on top" Kaede said

"Leave that to me" Songbird said grabbing the hose and floating in the air while covering the top with rich caramel.

"Makes a dudehungry" Agent Venom said

"Now to lightly Brulee the top" Kaede said

"You got it" Human Torch said using his flame to harden the caramel up. Once he landed the class were in awe

"WE DID IT" they all cheered

"That looks delicious" Sugino cheered

"You completely forget that there's a bomb in there" Nakamura said taking a selfie with it in the background

"And now the victim" Agent Venom said

* * *

"And I'm allowed to eat this entire thing?" Korosensei drooled at the mountain of pudding before him

"Oh sure, I didn't want those eggs going into a landfill

'She hesitated' The symbiote noted

"This was all Kaede's idea. But we better get going" Nakamura said

"Don't want to be late now do we?" Isogai asked

"Now you got to promise to eat every single bite" Kurahashi sang

"Not a problem" Korosensei said brandishing two gardening trowels "At least, my dream has come true THANK YOU!"

"we'll head inside and watch the detonation from there" Isogai said as they heard Korosensei going to town on the pudding

"Okay" Kaede said

* * *

"Wow he's really going to town on that thing isn't he?" Sugino asked

"He is, do we know when he'll reach the bomb?" Isogai asked

"Well, I've install a security camera in there so we'll know when his there. Once a bit of light is seen I'll detonate it" Takebayashi said

"my pudding, it will be" Kaede said as she remembered all the R&D that went into it. "MY PUDDING!" she freaked out "I CAN'T LET SOMETHING I WORKED SO HARD ON BE BLOWN INTO SMITHEREENS!" she shouted hitting her head on the window.

"Kaede, take it easy" Sugino said

"Calm down this isn't the family pet. The things is supposed to be blown up" Terasaka said while restraining

"WE CAN'T, we can leave it in the school yard forever as a monument!"

"IT WILL ROT!" the guys said

"Phew, my jaw is tire. By the way amongst the delicious gooiness, I caught a faint whiff of this!"

'The bomb and the detonators been detached!' Nagisa thought

"I ate a path through from caramel to pudding and then ate through the dirt underneath to remove it" Korosensei said before putting the bomb in his mouth "I assume the bomb is your work Takebayashi?" he asked eating the bomb

"It was" Takebayashi said

"Well, your calculations were spot on and if I didn't pick up the scent of the C4 your plan might have worked. Next time you'll account for foreign smells" Korosensei said "Now, since you all worked together on this wonderful concoction, so why not enjoy it together. I've set aside a clean portion for each of you" he said as the students found a glass of pudding for each of them

"And he gets the drop on us again" Maehara

"It was a good plan" Kanzaki said

"Incidently, eating eggs that are headed for the landfill is against sound economic principal. Therefore for our next civics lesson we'll explore the complex role of a perishable goods surplus"

"Yes sir" the class said

"It's kind of a shame isn't it, but I bet your relieved. No offense but I didn't think you had it in you to be so hardcore. It was cool to watch and a nice change of pace" Nagisa said before eating some of his pudding

"Hm, no kidding" Karma said

"That's what it means to be an assassin; not even your closet friends gets to see your true blade

'Wait what is that under her...oh, you have got you be shitting me' the symbiote said seeing something Nagisa did not

"Oh yeah there is more where that came from, I have all kinds of jiggly weapons" Kaede said

'No kidding; crap we now have to save here as well. I dread her inner darkness' the symbiote sighed.

* * *

That night in an apartment a girl painting her toenails heard something

"Nurururu" 'Korosensei said' as he drizzled slime from his tentacles, seeing this ten girl screamed out loud as 'Korosensei stole her bras and took off.

'Was that Korosensei?' Daredevil asked chancing upon the scene. Jumping down he calmed the girl down before seeing the slime on the wall. 'He usually isn't this clumsy. Or slimy plus this slime smells...sweet. Syrup maybe' he thought

* * *

The next day After the pudding Karasuma dragged the kids outside for a bit of exercise

"That pudding was so yummy" Kaede cheered

"I know, and the strawberry and vanilla combo I had in mine was awesome" Nagisa said

"So now that we're out here what are we going to do?" Isogai asked

"Something new and fun" Karasuma said "But first" he said becoming the Magna Defender

"Why the Magna Defender?" Nagisa asked

"I'm teaching you Parkour" Magna Defender said "As a part of the amped up training is the ability to move quickly. Parkour of free-running will help you do that" he said. After half an hour f instruction and practice Karasuma called them in. As he was tlking to them Officer Korosensei appeared

* * *

"So now class that you have the fundamentals of free running down pat. I suggest" Korosensei started a little game of Cops and Robbers. With me and Karasuma as the chasers"

"Say what now?" Magna Defender asked

"Now, If we cannot catch you within the first hours. We'll have a feast of sweets on Karasuma's wallet. However if ya'll are caught. Then I'll gonna be doubling that their homework" Korosensei said

"Oh come on!" they all shouted "How are we supposed to get away from you?" they shouted

"Simple I'll stay behind in the jail area for all but the last minute" Korosensei said

"We can do that, somehow"

"What do you say team?" Isogai asked as the class agreed.

"Oh also no powers must be used at all, including Karasuma's Magna Defender" Korosensei said

"Okay" the class chorused

* * *

"Mr Karasuma will catch up to us eventually, but this is a big mountain." Okajima said

'And there is a time limit so he could get two or three tops" Fuwa said

"Yeah, if even that many" Hayami said

"No kidding" Chiba said

"Broken branches, footprints and they're not silent. Ridge 80m" Karasuma said before closing in and tagging the group

"Chiba, Fuwa, Hayami and Okajima have been tagged" Ritsu said dressed up as a policewoman

"You're under arrest. Caught you red handed" Karasuma said

* * *

"Dude, whatever you do don't get caught" Okajima said "He's making us do worksheets. It sucks"

"Come on this isn't a battle manga" Suguya said "How did he not know he was on your tail until after he tagged you"

"Look, just be careful, For all you know he's right behind you" Okajima said over the phone. Karasuma hang down from the branch behind Suguya ready to tag him

"AAAH!"

"Suguya? SUGUYAAA!" Okajima said

* * *

"Big man's on the hunt by himself, that works for me, all I have to do is sit here and pull him down by his tagging hand, and booyah. Good cop, bad cop will take on a whole new mean-" Irina said while hiding a cave before finding her head underwater

"Suguya and Professor Bitch, you're out" Ritsu said

"Oh no we're dropping like flies" Kaede said looking at the Mini-Ritsu app on her phone

"We should rename this place Mount Slaughter" Okuda said

"He just got tagged out right" Nagisa said

"Huh, since this is cops and robbers" Okuda said thoughtfully

"We can tag them back in, great idea Okuda!" Sugino said running off.

"Yeah sure, have fun. Like anybody is breaking out of jail with Chief as the warden" Karma "If it was possible to sneak under his radar we would have done it months ago"

* * *

"Sugino, you've come to bust us out?" Okajima asked as Sugino signalled 'Do something to sensei' "I got it!" he said as a bikini clad babe was shown to the jailer

"Just this once" Korosensei said pocketing the picture

"Sugino" Okajima waved them over as the baseball player tagged the captives

"Five prisoners freed" Ritsu said with her hat tilted and shoulder ripped

"Damn it. Mind explaining how prisoners are getting out under you watch?" Karasuma asked with a twitching eye

"They're shrewder than we give them credit for" Korosensei said as he look at the babe again "But good heavens those things are enormous"

"What are you taking bribes?!" Karasuma shouted "If you let thing next batch go, so help me" he shouted as Yada, Takebayashi, Kimura and Hara were thrown in.

* * *

"Actually Korosensei, my little brother is sick; he's been in the hospital for months. When I told him we were playing cops and robbers. He texted back win one for me; if he finds out I've been captured...well I don't what would happen" Yada cried "The shock might be too much for him"

"Go, this cop never saw anything" Korosensei said "So go"

"Thank you sir, you're the best" Yada said running

"Four more prisoners freed" Ritsu said as her uniform top was undone with the middle being held closed and her stockings were ripped making Karasuma growl

"Come in Karasuma, do you copy. How in the world are these inmates escaping from my prison?" Korosensei asked while wearing the costume of the detective from Lupin III

"That's my line you walking calamari dish!" Karasuma roared as Ritsu blew the whistle time's up" she said "Game over

"Finally, can't breathe. Need air" Nagisa panted

"About freaking time" Sugino said.

At dusk when they walked home Nagisa saw something in the shop window that made him pause

"What the?" Nagisa asked

'No way' the symbiote said as they read a headline on the cover of the recent Weekly Punch Magazine: A QUITE NEIGHBOURHOOD SHAKEN! A Yellow menace Targets F-Cup, Exclusive! Late-night terror in Kunugigaoka

* * *

"An excellent beginning to the second term, it must be said. The mutual respect and trust between grow stronger by the day" Korosensei said gathering up his role book and walked the classroom "How wonderful it is to see their bright and shining faces full of UNBRIDLED DISGUST!" he exclaimed opening the door and seeing the news articles

"They're totally talking about you!" Okano said

"Why would you do that stuff?" Mimura asked

"We're very disappointed in you sir" Kataoka said

"No wait, I'm innocent. I don't know anything about this!" Korosensei declared

"So do you have an alibi?" Hayami asked

"I do what now?" Korosensei asked confused

"Where were you on the evenings of the incident?" Hayami questioned "And can anyone back you up?"

"Let's see. I was vigorous shaking a bag of fries. Alternating between 10,000-30,000 meters respectively" Korosensei said

"No one can back that up" Mimura said

"Come on guys, come he's not a perv. He's done some creepy things. If you add them together what do you have: He's read some adult magazines, he's been bribed by dirty pictures, stared at pinups during break, spammed underwear company with requests to give their models a tentacle bra...Korosensei turn yourself in" Isogai said losing hope in his teacher

"Et tu Isogai!" Korosensei said "This is an outrage, I stand wrongfully accused. Don't you believe me. Very well to the teacher's lounge; I can show you what kind of upright citizen I can be" Korosensei said. Once the class got there Korosensei opened a drawer "Behold my pinup stash, I'll get rid of everyone of them without a hint of hesitation" he said before coming across a purple lacy bra with black flower decal

"You're kidding" Terasaka said as Okano barrelled into the room

"Guys, check out the role book!" she said with an edge of disgust in her voice before opening the book. "He put letters next to the girl's names. Korosensei knows our cup sizes" she said

"HUH! What the hell does forever 0 mean you eight armed two bit emoji face peeping tom!" Kaede went ballistic at seeing that next to her name while Okuda was holding her back

'she's got a point, she's a bit bustier than that' Nagisa blushed

'perv, but something doesn't look right here.' the symbiote said

"And what about this?" Maehara said holding a piece of paper. "A breakdown of all the women with F-Cups and larger in Kunugigaoka"

"Wait that can't possibly be" Korosensei said as the girls either looked away or angry "You know what we need, a good old fashion after school barbecue, doesn't that sound like fun. Here take a look at the succulent skewers I've put together" Korosensei said proudly before freaking out to see the skewers he made replaced by different bras.

"Wow" Sugino blanched while Kanzaki looked away

"This is nauseating" Kataoka said

"Gross" Okano said as Yada looked like she was nearly sick.

* * *

'Okay, this is a set up!' the symbiote said

'What do you mean?' Nagisa asked as Korosensei left dejected

'This has to be. I look at the writing. It looks like Korosensei's but it's off slightly. Not to mention if Korosensei would have hidden the bras better if it really was him' the symbiote

'Now that you mention it Matt-sensei said something this morning that didn't make sense until now. He said he visited a scene of the crime where the robber left behind slime! Korosensei doesn't secrete slime, its mucus. Not to mention Matt sensei said it smelt like syrup' Nagisa said

"We really put him through the ringer didn't we?" Karma asked "I guess, some people can't handle the heat"

"Is he stealing underwear though" Nagisa asked standing up "Because that is pretty serious, we could be a real crime

"Compared to destroying the world, its kinda cute. Now I don't know what I would do with if super-speed. But if I was an underwear thief. I sure as heck wouldn't be sloppy enough to leave it laying around" Karma said throwing a basketball to Nagisa with a pink bra on it "I found that in the gear shed. Chief isn't a fool, he understand that if he would do anything like this he would be dead to us. He's whole life is about being a teacher. Between losing our respect and being assassinated; all bets are off on which of those he would go out of his way to avoid happening

"Yeah I have to agree with you there

"Then who is the perverted sicko doing all of this?" Kaede asked nervous

"an imposter" Fuwa said

"Fuwa?" Kaede asked

"That colour and laugh. We're dealing with an archetype. A Fake sensei! The double, the doppelganger the oldest super villain cliché in the book" Fuwa smirked making Nagisa and Kaede deadpan

'That may be what we're dealing with given what Daredevil gave us' the symbiote said

"Which means, our culprit is familiar with Korosensei and his quirks. Let's you and me play detective Ritsu" Fuwa said

"You got it" Ritsu said dressing up like a detective

"Something along those lines. As for what in it for the real culprit, your guess is as good as mine. Either way we have to put a stop to him; otherwise the rumour mill will drive off Korosensei and there goes our bounty and the what's this been for?" Karma said resting on Terasaka "we'll lose our shot at this

'Okay screw playing detective. I know who it is' the symbiote scowled

"However if we find the culprit behind this. Chief will be in our debt."

"Yeah" Ritsu, Nagisa and Fuwa cheered

"Grr, Forever flat" Kaede growled

* * *

That night Nagisa, Kaede, Fuwa, Karma and Terasaka approached a house

"There" Fuwa said as they used their parkour skills to get over a fence. "justice will prevail now the great detective is on the case"

"You say on the case, I say you're exploiting our parkour skills to trespass

"So remind me again why we're here?" Terasaka said "I mean out of all the places in town, how are we so sure that the creeper will target here?"

"This place is a camp for pro entertainers, right at the moment though there is a extremely popular and busty idol group staying here" Fuwa explained

"Right and base on the suspect's profile. the probably it of them showing up here is 99%"

"That's right and since the camp ends tomorrow, there is no way is our target going to let this trophies slip through his fingers" Fuwa said

"Ok" Terasaka said as they moved slowly inward. Once they got to the area with the clothesline, they stopped there to observe. Kaede spotted someone

"Over there in the bushes" Kaede whispered

"Korosensei, okay please tell me he's here to capture the bad guy as well" Nagisa said

"That getup doesn't exactly help his presumed innocence" Terasaka said as the waited.

"He's so pissed off with the real criminal that just looking at that underwear is pissing him off" Fuwa said

* * *

Soon a figured dashed in and looked around

"Head's up" Karma said

"A big guy with a yellow head" Nagisa

'I knew it' the symbiote growled

"So it is a frame up" Karma said as the culprit took several bras and bolted

"Look at him move, no way is that normal

"Oh ho he's getting away" Kaede said

"Not yet he isn't" Nagisa said

"GOT YOU, how dare you impersonate me and live out my fantasy, so while I'm being accused of pilfering unmentionables, why don't I just take yours" Korosensei said dragging him away.

"I don't know I think this might make him worse than an underwear thief" Nagisa said as they poked their heads out from behind the car they were hiding behind

"Hey the eye witness reports were right about his head" Karma said

* * *

"Now, let's have a look at your true face imposter!" Korosensei shouted removing the helmet to reveal a man

"Hold up isn't that guy one of Karasuma's aides?" Kaede asked

"You, what earthly reason could you have of HUH?" Korosensei started asking before a barrier went up

"The government was nice enough to lend me one of Karasuma's men" Shiro said "I needed a decoy to lure you into this pen of anti-sensei sheet, not unlike the ruse your students devised on the island, yes. Such nimble minds the youth have. Lure confine and strike

"Called it" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom

"That voice" Korosensei gasped

"Now Korosensei let your final death match begin" Shiro said

"So strong, yet compared to me so weak" Itona said jumping the air with his tentacles covered in an anti-sensei blade.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter and I have to say this may be the longest yet. Heck I was going to cut out the cops and robbers game and make it its own one shot but it fit in just fine, also Shiro vs Agent Venom again anyone so we're getting closer to Itona becoming a member of Class-E so what hero will he be, as if you didn't read the second chapter where I listed the name of the heroes expect Kaede as Thor.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	27. Itona Time

Itona had jumped into the fray and was attacking

"It's Itona" Kaede, Karma and Fuwa said

"Drastic changes had to happen to the playing field were in order" Shiro said "Lure first, strike second, it's very effective. We have taken a page from their tactics

"Oh yeah did that include me as well" Agent venom said nearly blindsiding Shiro.

"So you are here as well. Never mind; it saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down" Shiro said

"Oh yeah, come and try it, bedsheet" Agent Venom said "Oh and taking a page from our playbook. Not cool man"

"You dirty, I should have own it was you behind this" Terasaka said

"Indeed, when the trust of his student on the line he panics, when something's fishy no matter. The fool plunges in head first

"How about I plunge you head first into the ground?" Agent Venom said as he charged in full steam.

"Foolish monster. Have you not learnt I have access to them" Shiro said "The data on your weaknesses: Sonic attack and fire"

"Oh really" Agent Venom said "Shadowcat disable them"

"You got it" Shadowcat said disabling the sonic weapons "That is considered fight dirty"

"Well, I was not expecting that" Shiro said as he was thrown halfway across the lawn. "And besides its called being an adult"

"GET KOROSENSEI OUT OF THERE!" Agent Venom shouted

"Those gloves on Itona's tentacles are made out of sharpened Anti-Sensei material" Shiro said getting back up "Each defensive stroke leads to ever increasing damage to his limbs. Though that won't be quite enough to finish him off.

* * *

"Give up brother, I have won" Itona said as he kept attacking Korosensei "That is just how it is, I just one problem to solve" he said grabbing Korosensei's legs before throwing him to the Earth as he went to stab their teacher "At last, I will prove my strength" he said as Korosensei went from panicking to laughing

"Well done Itona, if this was you attempt ion the first term my goose would have been cooked. One criticism I have to give though, your pattern of attacks is transparent, however fast or strong you are, how many schemes your guardian, which I use in the loosest of terms cooks up however prone to panic I am, but our third bout I've learned the idiosyncrasies of your fighting style with ease" he smiled dodging the attacks

"Dear boy" he said using his outfit to grab the blades "I study too you realise. How could I mould young minds if I didn't. A true teacher misses no opportunity to learn" Korosensei said "Now then, let's get rid of this dangerous cage shall we?" he asked as he gathered his tentacles in one spot. "You see trying out my absolute defence form over the summer break taught me a valuable trick. How to release a burst of energy not by condensing my body but rather the tips of my tentacles!"

"What?" Shiro asked shocked

"Since we can he do that?" Terasaka asked as a bright light shone

"Remember Itona, assassination is education and the teacher grows stronger with every lesson" Korosensei said "KORO CANNON!" he shouted as a pillar of light shot into the air

"Why, why can't I ever win. I'm supposed to be stronger than this" Itona said as Korosensei caught him.

* * *

"There you have it Shiro, I suggest you leave quietly and leave him to Class-E" Korosensei said

"Or, you could stay here and allow me to pound your ass into white colour mince meat" Agent Venom said cracking his knuckles and punching his hand. "Pretty please"

"Also I would appreciate it if you spread the word, that I AM NOT IN FACT AN UNDERWEAR THIEF!" he raged moving side to side.

"And tell people I'm a B-cup!" Kaede shouted

"That's technically true" Agent Venom shrugged

"Oh shut up!" she snapped as Korosensei and Shiro stared each other down before Itona shouted

"It hurt, IT HURTS. I feel like my head is going to burst!" he said running a bit away "ACTIVATE!" he shouted as something landed behind him shocking the heroes

"What is that?" Terasaka asked

"That is the Stark Industries Variable Threat Response Battle-suit Mark 2, code named the War Machine Mark II!" Fuwa said

"We're in big trouble" Kaede said

"AARGH!" War Machine shouted taking off

"Ah that would be the pain of defeat, he's tentacles are eating away at his brain, looks like losing a third time to you was quite the blow and failing to carry out his little scheme of mind is too much to bare" Shiro said

"That does that mean?" Agent Venom said

"If that was all Itona was capable of, then the cabal will stop funding me"

"The Cabal?" Agent Venom asked 'Don't tell me that there is an organisation going against the Oversight?'

"I feel for him, I really do but I must cut my loses at some point" Shiro said "Now time to focus my attention of his successor" he added walking off

"Hey get back here" Korosensei panicked

"Get back here bedspread, we aren't done yet!" Agent Venom snarled

"And you call yourself his guardian?" Korosensei said

"Says the monster playing teacher, why feign concern when you only destroy. I will not tolerate your existence, either of you" Shiro said looking at Korosensei and Agent Venom. "In the end I will kill you, there will no cost too dear, no sacrifice too great. Come to think about that how will your dear students think about that?"

"So what now?" Fuwa asked

"We find Itona and the War Machine armour" Korosensei said feinting

"Korosensei!" the students said

"Don't worry. I'm just tired nothing a little rest won't fix" he said

* * *

Itona landed and exited the suit

"Sir, you're immune system is attack the foreign bodies in your head. If I can should I start the painkiller protocol you installed to ease the pain?" the armour said

'your body's immune system will treat the tentacle graphs as a foreign body, without intense adaptive regiments the body will take nightmarish defensive measures' Shiro's voice echoed in his head

"Stay here, until I call for you" Itona said

"Yes sir, complying. Please note maintenance will be needing to be done in 3 days before complete shutdown" the armour said

'Once maintenance is discontinued the tentacles start to painfully erode the nervous system. The average person dies in three days' Shiro's voice echoed as Itona attacked a phone shop

"Error, erratic behaviour detected; activating protocol for restraint" the armour said as he pulled Itona into him and closed around him.

"Thank you, I'm getting under control now" Itona said looking up at the night sky. Suddenly the pain flared up

"ALERT, ALERT tentacle containment protocol offline, safety restraints offline, armour lock online unable to remove" the system said before going offline

* * *

"The first incident was here, the police do not have any suspects in his bizarre string of mobile phone shop attacks. They are not counting out terrorism just yet and will look into it further" a reporter said outside a phone shop that was obliterated "Businesses in the area have been told to be on high alert

"This have to be him" Ritsu said as the group watched the report

"No doubt about it, who else would it be" Karma said

"But why phone shops?" Fuwa asked lowering her hood

"We can't let him run loose" Kaede said

"Oh don't worry, reining the boy in now falls to me as his teacher" Korosensei said "I have to find Itona and protect him

'I've seen guys like Shiro before, this is a game to them. People are nothing more than pawns to be sacrificed, you'll never know what someone like him will do next' Karma thought "Yeah, I vote we just leave him alone

"No, I am his teacher" Korosensei said changing into his teacher's outfit. "And a teacher defends his students no matter what. When I took this job I took that vow. To never let anyone go"

"You're funeral" Karma said whistling as his bike showed up

"Let's move" Korosensei said

* * *

Itona was in major pain while locked inside the War Machine armour

'There are no shortcuts in life son' Itona heard his father

'Dad?' he mentally asked

"So if you want to get stronger it takes work, heart and integrity to do so. That's the only way" his father said

"Yeah righty" Itona said giving off sparks of electricity while crushing multiple mobile phones "No more lip service, no more beating around the bush. The only thing you learn by losing is how to be a loser. I want to be strong. I WANT TO WIN!" Itona cried

"You're human side is finally showing. That's a good sign" Korosensei said showing up with the others

"Big Brother" Itona said

"I prefer Korosensei if you please. A lot more appropriate name

"Don't go nuclear of us, we've been though a ton of crap tonight because of you" Terasaka said in a caring tone of voice. "So come quietly and we'll let it slide so you know

"Shut your face, we fight! COME ON COME AT ME! RIGHT NOW!" Itona said

"Alright, maybe we can find a nice abandoned field, after all it would be state secret against state secret. And once the smoke is cleared we can study ways to kill me, I have the stuff for a study buddy barbecue just waiting" Korosensei smiled

"This guy is persistent, once you're in his classroom he'll go to the void and back to make sure a les for you" Karma said

"That is right my boy, put a student in front of me and I'm in my element. The urge to teach is so powerful I can't help it" Korosensei said as a smokescreen appeared.

"What is this?" Agent Venom said

"I can't see" Kaede said

"Oh dear, this is...Anti-Me POWEDER!"

* * *

"Casting my ward adrift was all part of my plan, Korosensei" Shiro said as a barrage of Anti-sensei ammo started up

"Where are you going with him" Agent Venom said

"Now Come Itona" he said as a cone like device latched onto the War Machine armour and ejected Itona who was then snared in a net "You have one last duty to fulfil" he said as the War Machine armour stood up

"I was so preoccupied with Itona, I couldn't see them coming"

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Korosensei shouted as they drove off.

"Rescue him, for you are his teacher"

"You" Korosensei growled

"Korosensei" Agent Venom said

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked

"Yeah we're alright. But what about Itona?" Agent Venom asked

"I'll go after him, away" Korosensei said

"You noticed that right, he's response time was lowered because he protected us?" Karma asked

"Oh no" Fuwa said

"Blast that Shiro" Terasaka said "He made us his pawns alright"

* * *

In the middle of a park Shiro parked his truck.

"Set everything up, including our heavily armed friend here" Shiro said as he indicated the War Machine armour "Stark should have had better security for this"

"ITONA!" Korosensei shouted as he showed up. Suddenly the trap was sprung and the pressure lights were turned on "Blast they're using pressure rays to slow me down"

"While I'm not the least bit surprised, you are a fool" Shiro said as he noted all the soldiers and the War Machine armour, the light was making the armour's Carbon Black and silver plates take on a sinister purples tinge "Itona is mine" he said as the barrage started, "Interesting you grow exceptionally weaker when someon beside yourself in targeted. Are you certain you won't leave

"I AM HIS TEACHER!" Korosensei said as he continued to dodge the target

"I'm weak, why else would my partner abandon me' Itona pondered as he remembered when he met Shiro, it was raining and Itona was in a random ally way before being covered by the rain, looking up he saw Shiro.

'Good eyes the radiate an insatiable appetite for victory, crucial for anyone to fully use the cells I've cultivated. I can help you carve the path to dominiance, so let us review some simple mathematics, your tenacity plus my cutting edge tech equals the power to seize victory. Indeed you can be the most powerful being on the Earth" Shiro smirked

'I wanted it so badly, so badly that I could endure those tentacles. I was so dead set on winning I could throw myself into whatever it took! But I lost and now the thing I was suppose to kill is protecting me. How did I lose to a bunch of nobodies' he pondered nearly crying

* * *

A scream was heard as a shoot was kicked from the tree by Karma.

"Surprise scumbag" Agent Venom said pulling another out of a tree.

"What the?" a solder to the left said

"On you're right" Antman said punching the soldier out of the tree.

"Damn kids" a fourth one said

"Look out below" Wasp said stinging a third soldier making him drop his gun before she flip kicked him onto a piece of cloth below

"This trap may be anti-him. But it's not Anti-us" Terasaka said booting another out of the trees.

"Terasake, can you get the light in that tree?" Isogai asked using a batarang to take out a light

"I'm all over it" Terasaka said punching said light.

"You're helping me?" Itona asked

"Don't get us wrong, we're not doing this for you" Black Widow said taking out a ground trooper 'We're really pissed at your boss." she said taking down another one "And if Korosensei didn't bolt we would have left you behind"

"Oh man you hear that bro. I love how she pretends she doesn't care" Arsenal said shooting an arrow into the ass of a ground trooper

"The girls runs hot and cold, just like any good tsundere" Takeabayashi said

"Damn it" Shiro caused as the light on the trucks went out.

* * *

"So you're Shiro huh, well guess what time to pay the devil's due" Daredevil said pulling his billy club out of the light as Korosensei destroyed the net

"You need to pay attention, destroy at gun at the base and the net comes right off." Karma said

"Get the net, I'll get the bed sheet" Daredevil said taking a few body shots at Shiro.

"May I?" Agent Venom asked punching Shiro in the face.

"Nice form" Daredevil said as he swept Shiro off his feet.

"Goodnight" Agent Venom taunted grabbing Shiro and throwing him into the car. "That felt good"

"Looked good as well" Daredevil said

"Excellent timing heroes, and Daredevil" Korosensei said

"I was in the neighbourhood." Daredevil commented

"Okay hacking complete, I now have control over the War Machine battle armour" Ritsu said

"that net is melting his tentacles" Isogai said as he produced a batarang

"Hold on we'll get you out of there" Antman said as Isogai started to cut the net open

"Step down Shiro. We're taking Itona with us

"And we're not getting no for an answer"

"You're a meticulous man, that much is apparent. But once you involved my students, there is no telling how far I would go" Korosensei said as the various students, some in hero form while the rest were in civilian form. The sooner you hone in on the obvious the better" he snarled

"A class taught by a monster swarmed by gnats, how infinitely irritating. Though I begrudgingly admit, my methods need a radical overhauling" Shiro said throwing down a smoke bomb "Keep the boy if you like, he'll expire in two days anyway. You have fun now" he taunted as Agent Venom went to attack him, only to find he disappeared.

"Shit we lost him" Agent Venom said

"Another time, we have other matters to attend to" Korosensei said.

* * *

"Hard work, heart and integrity. What a joke! At the end of the day it comes down to who's stronger

"As long as the poor boy grips onto his pathological need to win, the tentacles cells won't loosen their grip, so they won't be able to be extracted

"Can't we cut them off or whatever?" Kataoka asked concern

"Not until this fixation is broken, some dreadful thing brought him to this path, we just need to find it" Korosensei said

"That's easier said than done, I mean he's not just going to spill his guts" Karma said

"I've got it Horibe Electronics" Ritsu said

"I see that would fit in with his little rampage earlier. I thought that phone shops were weirdly specific. Well that was until Ritsu found out one phone manufacturing company's president had a son name Itona!" Fuwa said

"That explains it, wait I can see that?" Agent Venom said

"What is it?" Fuwa asked

"Something for a later date" Agent Venom said handing the phone back.

"Anyway they were a modest parts supplier with business all over the world. They filed for bankruptcy and the president skipped town with his wife leaving their son with relatives" Fuwa explained

"Huh, lame. That's all it took to make this punk a delinquent, like we all have a bag of rocks to carry" Terasaka said "He just need some perspective

"I am suddenly scared" Agent Venom said before turning back into Nagisa

"We'll handle things from here. Take him in, care for him yada yada" Terasaka said hoisting Itona up by his collar "If he dies, he dies and we tried

* * *

'Look around Itona, we may not be much next to the big boys but if we work hard, stay strong and have integrity as our guide, we can give them a run for their money' Mr Horibe said

"Yeah sure, whatever you say' Itona snorted

'Don't go, you're this company's nerve centre we can't work without' Mr Horibe said to his workers as they were leaving

'Intregrity is meaningless against superior force, it isn't worth a damn

'I'm sorry Itona, I'm sending you to live with your uncle' his father apologise as Itona woke up

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Terasaka said as a stunned Itona touched his head.

"We used the left over anti-sensei netting to make a bandana" Hazama said

"For our own protection, we don't want thos tentacles going wild" Muramatsu said.

* * *

Soon they were at a ramen shop and Itona had a bowl in front of him

"How come we're letting eat ramen

"Because he's probably hungry. If we want him to feel better we should get something into hi s stomach

"But Takuya's ramen?" Terasaka said

"It was the closet" Hazama said

"Pretty gross right, I keep telling my old man to change the recipe. But he doesn't listen" Muramatsu said cooking

"You're right it is gross, the MSG can't hide the stale bones and someone needs to tell your old man that this fish cake topping is out of style. This recipe is four generations too long

"Crap he knows his stuff

'This is a joke, this place will go belly up when a competitor moves in, just like with dad. Integrity's a joke"

"Come on man" Yoshida said "Let's hit up my place next, it's totally modern compared to this old fossil, in fact its not even in the same league

"DUDE!" Muramatsu exclaimed

* * *

Half an hour later Yoshida and Itona were on the track outside of Yoshida's home. They were zipping around in a motorbike

"Totally badass right, really takes your mind off thing

"You do relies he doesn't have a license" Hazama said reading a book

"Its alright, he's folks own this track" Terasaka said

"Tell me this isn't the most awesome thing ever!" Yoshida said turning the corner

"It's alright" Itona said kind of bored

"Okay, check out this turn" Yoshida said sliding around the corner, only for Itona to have his head in a bush "Whoops

"YOU IDIOT! the shock might set him off, HELP GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Terasaka shouted turning Itona loose

"relax man, that wasn't enough to hurt him" Yoshida said bashfully

"If some thin is wrong I'll" Terasaka

"Way to fly by the seat of your pants guys" Nakamura said

"See he's fine" Yoshida said as Terasaka lightly slapped him

"They're a couple of morons. So what did we expect?" Karma shrugged

"Karma" Okuda warned

"What?" Karma asked

"At least Hazama's got a brain in her head" Okuda sighed

"You want to get back at Shiro right, well then this novel should be inspirational. Seven volumes, 25000 pages of delicious revenge. Read them and let your soul be nourished by the darkness within, towards the hero learns forgiveness, so you can skip that part" Hazama said handing Itona the count of Monte Cristo

"Serious, NO! it way too dark, and besides who has the time to read a damn book

"Oh come on evil has to be nurtured too you know" Hazama complained

"We're suppose to be cheering him up. You got to audience. Besides he's probably not the sharpest tool in the shed" Terasaka said making Itona focused

* * *

"Um, dudes he's getting twitchy again" Yoshida said

"Heck, I'd twitchy too if Terasaka called me stupid" Muramatsu said as he stood up

"Oh no, it's the tentacles, HE'S ABOUT TO FLIP!"Hazama said as teh tentacles came loose looking black and jagged with his eyes being

"I am not like you losers! I'm strong, I'm strong and I win" Itona snalred as the others were about to run off

'What are you doing?" Yoshida said

"Take it easy, we all want to kill the octopus, in fact I was just thinking about it just now. Now look you aren't going to get him out of the gate. So get over yourself. You need this too badly man. You need to chill out" Terasaka

"SHUT UP!" Itona said whipping out one of his tentacles,

"Second time today and you're weaker now so it was easier. Sure it still hurts like a bitch and I feel like puking, and speaking of puke this reminds me of Muramatsu's ramen" Terasaka laughed

"HEY!" Muramatsu shouted

"But the octopus told him it was a good idea to study business. Sure the ramen's crap. But one of these days Muramatsu is going to take it over and with what his learnt, he can create new flavours so the joint will be hopping" Terasaka said "The octopus said the same thing to Yoshida, it's about being patience and when to pick your moments. So snap out of it" Terasaka said smackng Itona who looked confused "You can't let a couple of loses set you off course; you don't have to win now, but someday. You know how they say slow and steady wins the race, well it kill the octopus one day too" Terasaka said as Korosensei hopped the fence and walked over to the group with the rest of the class smiling "Doesn't matter if we screw up a hundred tiem, we only need to do it once before March. Then use the reward money to take back your father's company, so he and your mum can come back. That's something to shoot for

"I can't handle this" Itona said "The hell I'm suppose to do until I win; how do I pass the time?" he asked panicked

"You act like an idiot just like tonight. Don't worry we have you in that department" Terasaka said

"Isn't that heart-warming, so who besides an idiot could have said something with a straight face" Karma said before Okuda stomped on his toes "Sometime that words of an idiot is just what you need to hear" he said

"I was being impatient" Itona said

"A little bit yeah" Terasaka said

"Now I believe that fire in your eyes has been extinguished and in a good way" Korosensei said holding up giant tweezer "So now those painful tentacles can now be extracted. But don't fret too much, what you'll lose in power you'll make for with friends. You will come and kill me, won't you starting tomorrow?" he asked

"Whatever you say, I'm sick of this power thing anyway, and the whole brother thing." Itona sighed

* * *

The next day at school Itona walked into the building, Maehara noticed him and smiled

"Hey, look who's here, guess it's nice not to have to go through a wall am I correct" he said as Kurahashi walked up

"Good morning, that bandana looking pretty sharp

"Why hello there, hwo are we this morning?" Korosensei asked

"It sucks, not having my powers anymore. Still guess I don't feel any weaker; but know this I will kill you, even if it takes a hundred times, Korosensei" Itona said before walking over to Terasaka's group "Hey Muramatsu I'm broke, can you give me some of your ramne, I promise I won't even puke"

"WHY YOU!" Muramatsu said.

* * *

After school two armoured figures appeared

"Stark, and who is this?" Karasuma said

"Lt Col. James Rhodes; you can call me Rhodey though" the other said, looking like a bulkier version with Nickel Grey and silver plating. "We're here on a major matter

"Let me guess: The Variable Threat Response Battle suit?"

"Yes, the second War Machine armour, we had heard about Itona using it under Shiro's command. Well I wanted you to know we have decided to add teh War Machine Mark II to your arsenal to save the city" Ironman said

"Wait you mean?" Itona asked walking out

"Yeah, Itona the War Machine Mark 2 is now yours to pilot" Ironman said

"No way" Itona said

"It would go nicely now that have both Rescue and War Machine" Rhodey said

"Want to take it for a spin?" Ritsu asked

"Why not" Itona said getting into the armoru and taking off with the other Stark tech armour

"Okjay, so now the whole class can go hero" Nagisa said

"Yep" Karma said

"I'm in trouble" Korosensei said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode which is the last of the Itona arc for the series and now the last classmate and hero have been revealed. So yeah Itona is War Machine, which means he was on Okinawa to save Nagisa, but why? Not even I know and I'm the writer of this thing.**

 **Now can I just make a small shout out to the only MKX/AssClass xover: _Free Period: Kombat Time,_ this is a good fic even though it only has three chapters but it is a fun concept so I highly recommend check it out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	28. Naming time

"WHOA!" Korosensei said

"Damn it" War Machine said as he flew behind Korosensei

"Mach 2, not bad. Let's see how fast you can go" Korosensei chuckled going his top speed

"Shoot, almost had him" War Machine said

"We'll get him next time" Ritsu said as she came alongside War Machine as Rescue

"I guess, we should probably head to school" War Machine

"Good call my boy" Korosensei said flying past

"Now?" Rescue asked

"NOW!" War Machine shouted taking off

* * *

After class that day Korosensei walked over to the nearest open window

"Alright class, that's it for today. Now seeing its pay day I'm off to get some delectable Shanghai Crab" Korosensei said before taking off "Ye, Er, San, Si GO!"

"You could treat us to some" Kataoka said

"Is it me, or has our work load increased and gotten crazy hard now that its second term?" Maehara asked

"Well you can't blame his for trying to get our grades up

"Yeah I know, but I haven't gone on a date with Hinata in forever" Maehara moaned.

"I know how you feel, even though we see them every day, there hasn't been a lot of time for romancing our partners" Nagsia said before spotting Itona working on something "Hey Itona, are you sticking around?" he asked before seeing what he was working on

"What are you making?"

"What's it look like, I'm making a remote control tank

"How come?" Nagisa asked

"The octopus pissed me off! He made me cramp all of yesterday, it stressed me out" Itona said as he remembered the test, including when he tried to stab Korosensei

'Focus on the material, next question please" the teacher said in a posh voice

"So I'm going to kill him with this, just like that idiot Terasaka says, if I can't kill him a hundred times who cares, so be it. Only have to kill the guy once" Itona said

"Good way at looking at it" Nagisa said

"This stuff is like stupidly high tech. The only thing I've seen more high tech was the Ant-Man suit I wear" Maehara said.

* * *

"I mean is this even for real?" Maehara asked

"Kudos to you Itona" Takebayashi said "This puppy is using modified parts from a camera phone" he explained while Itona soldered the board

"Wow Itona! You came up with this tweaks yourself?" Isogai asked

"It's not a big deal I just picked up a few things from my old man while he had his factory. Anybody could do this stuff, well maybe not Terasaka" Itona said making Terasaka growl before he places the tank on the ground and drives it around his classmates legs until he stops and aims at three cans behind Ritsu's main terminal. With ease Itona scored three hits

"Whoa" the guys said

"Are you kidding it, it barely makes a sound whether driving or shooting" Suguya said amazed

"That's because I used electrical parts as opposed to gears, noise cancelation in paramount, I also linked the camera feed to the controller, I've got it aligned with the main gun" Itona told them

"Whoa cloak and dagger." Maehara said

"Okay if you could use this to kill Korosensei where would you aim?" Nagisa asked

"Where else, you see Korosensei has a single weakness" Itona said

'This is news to us' the symbiote though

"His heart, located underneath his tie. If we can hit that spot, he would be dead in one shot" Itona said ( _Korosensei weakness 26: His Heart)_

* * *

"I'm thinking this could work" Chiba smirked

"Yeah you're right. let's give her a test drive, see how she handles" Isogai

"It is better to see if it would break before we need it" Okajima said "let's do this" he shouted as the guys gathered around Itona's desk as he took it for a spin. Itona took it out into the hallway and drove it down it.

"See you later Bitch-sensei" Nakamura was heard saying as she, Yada and Kurahashi walked out of the teacher's lounge

"Have a good one" Yada said

"Go straight home ladies, no detours. Understood?" Irina asked

"Yes ma'am" Kurahashi said

"Cool let's get something to eat" Nakamura said

"Yah" Kurahashi cheered

"Wait didn't you just you just say?" Yada was heard asking

* * *

"Did you get you guys see anything?" Okajima asked

"Not a lot, this camera's field of visions too narrow" Maehara asked

"Oh no" Nagisa groaned

"Why are we the only two that remembers the trouble we had recently involving underwear?" Isogai asked

"No idea" Nagisa sighed

"No prob, so we'll just add a bigger on" Muramatsu said

"That will cause problems with mobility and target acquisition" Itona said

"Well in that case why not add a fisheyed lens on the camera we already have?" Takeabayashi said

"Takebayashi" the guys said

"If you can write a program to correct the distortion in the data feed and a relatively small one will give us a nice wide field of view" Takebayashi said

"Right, a fisheye lens with a big viewing angle, I'm on it" Okajima said

"Ritsu" Taekabayashi said

"Hello" Ritsu said turning to face the guys

"Can you make an image correction program for us?" Takebayashi asked

"Of course, I have no idea why you would want one, but I'm on the job" Ritsu saluted

"Takebayashi, you're a genius" Okajima smirked

"We need to be able to record" Maehara said

"Absolutely we'll want to analyse the upgrades as best as we can

'Again weren't we put off by an underwear thief recently' Nagisa deadpanned

* * *

"In the name of assassination charge! Prototype Zero ONWARD!" the guys cheered as they reached the front yard. Only for the tank to topple over

"I'll flip it over" Kimura said running off

"Thanks man" Maehara shouted out

"Not much of a suspension system apparently" Takebayashi said

"Leave it to me, I know a thing or two about mechanics and metalwork" Yoshida said

"Doesn't that paint job on the chassis stand out like a sore thumb" Kimura said

"That's combat camouflage. We need something that we need to change since the target can see it a mile away, we need to make it blend in with the classroom" Takebayashi stated

"I've got that all covered, Classroom Camouflage, consider it done Suguya smiled holding up some paintbrushes

"We should chart out the area at RC scale in the name of manoeuvrability, I'll draw us a detailed map" Maehara said

"They really get into it when smut's on the line huh?" Iosgai asked

"Its kind of creepy" Nagisa admitted

'I know, especially when I can get you that easily' the symbiote smirked

"What?" Nagisa asked

'Nothing' The symbiote said

* * *

The next morning the guys snuck in early

"Sup, I finished the transmission last night so it ready

"And I've made breakfast" Murmatsu said

"Hey think it will stand out now?" Suguya said as he placed the newly camouflage tank on Itona's desk

"You guys do know this is for an assassination?" Isogai asked

"Sure, sure President Poverty. Now come on let's give this sucker a field test before Ritsu wakes up and the girls arrive" Okajima said

"YEAH!" the guys said

"Notice how no one is tardy on a day like this?" Nagisa asked

"Relax we have time, Ritsu won't boot up until about 8:00, giving us one and a half hours; I didn't want her to see what we were doing" Takebayashi said

"Oh yeah" Nagisa said. Soon the guys were watching Itona and the guys mess about while driving the tank

"Itona, this thing needs a code name. and since you built it, it should come from you" Isogai said

"I'll give it some thought" Itona said 'The tentacles once asked what I wanted to be. And my reply was I wanted to be strong. Soon that was all I could think about, images of fighting and winning' he recounted

'Over time you can spin the weakest material into good strong thread, Itona means becoming thread; remember that" Itona's father's words echoed

'How did I forget my roots?" he asked himself. 'It's in my name'

"Damn, it crashed. Watch what you're doing Terasaka" Maehara said

"Shut up, it not my fault. It's the controls. Hey Itona level with me what's up with that?" Terasaka said as shadow appeared. A weasel had popped up

"A MONSTER!" Terasaka and Maehara freaked out

"Move back" Okajima shouted

"No fire" Maehara said as the ammo bounced right off of it

"Crap the main gun's not strong enough" Okajima panicked

"Don't worry we'll tweak that as well" Maehara said as the weasel got angry shocking the guys before attacking it

* * *

"Well damn, out done by a squirrely little weasel" Maehara said as the guys checked out the now busted tank

"Next time we need to designated who's what" Okajima said "We need a gunner, Chiba?"

"Yeah sure" Chiba said

"It's alright, screw ups are a part of the process. We all agreed Itona One was a dud. We'll just keep spinning until we get stronger" Itona said writing the name of the tank on its shell. "We may fail a hundred times but we'll be sure to kill him before it's all said and done, you've got my back right guys?" he asked

"Of course we do" Maehara said

'This is going to be fun' Nagisa thought unaware a black spider jumped off his arm and looked around before running off.

"Okay back to the drawing board, We'll be looking up skirts before March"

'When was that the plan?' Nagisa asked as a hand was placed on Okajima's shoulder

* * *

"What's this I hear about skirts?" Kataoka asked

"Kataoka, it's not what you think! We were talking the kind of skirts you put on cars" Okajima panicked

"Sure you were" Okano said

"Boys suck" Yada said

"I don't know some of them can be gentlemen" Kaede said

"Uh huh, and who's big idea was this, Itona maybe you would like to tell me"

"Okajima" Itona bluntly stated

"What!" Okajima exclaimed

"Hey, Okajima I have that Fisheye lens correction software you wanted.

"Hang on it wasn't me. Tell them" Okajima said

"Tell them what, don't draw me into this you big perv" Maehara said like he had nothing to do with it

"You have got to be kidding me!" Okajima shouted

"Guys maybe we should just fess up" Isogai said

"I don't care whether you do or don't, it's clear all of you are in on this disgusting scheme" Kataoak growled

"Boys want to make me puke" the girls said

'Yay Yuri' the symbiote said

"Where did you go?' Nagisa asked

'Give it a minute' the symbiote smirked.

"What's going on here?" Karma asked walking in with Okuda looking confused

"Call it a crime of passion" Nagisa said as they saw each of the guys being chewed out by their girlfriends, expect Isogai. Kataoka was helping to chew out Okajima

"So it's true, guys only have one thing on their mind" Hara said

"Nagisa doesn't, right sweetie" Kaede said to see Nagisa just standing there

'That's the kind she wears, and to SCHOOL!' Nagisa thought

'Enjoying the images huh?' the symibote smirked

"Hey um pal, you should you know" Karma said thumbing his nose

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as he wiped his nose on his arm to see blood.

"Karma, I want to ditch today, where is a good spot?" Itona asked

"Well you can talk, follow me" Karma said

"HEY Where are you going?" the guys shouted

* * *

"Oh that's what your name means in Kanji?" Kaede asked

"Awesome" Kurahashi cheered

"Becoming thread, very cool" Kataoka smiled

"It is what it is. A lot of kids have weird names in this class" Itona said

"Yeah like mine" Kimura said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked as he and Sugino walked

"My name is Justice" Kimura said

"Justice! I though your name was Masayoshi" Kaede exclaimed

"Yeah if you write it out in Kanji, but my parents insist on saying it as Justice; Korosensei's just nice enough to say it my way" Kimura said

"When I heard Justice at the opening ceremony I got a little nervous hearing them yell justice" Suguya said

"No kidding" Okajima commented

"And when they do it as closing ceremonies it going to be just as embarrassing, probably more" Kimura said "When I was a kid I'd complain to them about it but they would get upset at me about it, they never knew what kind of grief it would be to go to school with a name like that"

"You can't expect parents to have the best interest at heart. Besides do you think a name like Kirara goes with this face" Hazama asked "Seriously, my name makes me sound like a fairy princess. My mother lives in her own world, and if any little thing threatens that illusion she goes full bore hysterical. Do you have any idea what it is like growing up in a house like that?" Hazama said "Seriously it doesn't make living up to her adorable name any easier"  
"You poor, poor bastards getting saddled with a weird name, how do you manage to cope?" Karma asked smiling

'Like you're one to talk' the symbiote said

"Oh come on now, what's there not to like about being named Karma, you see my parents had bizarre tastes and I guess I inherited it" Karma smirked

"Come to think of it, I am far from satisfied with my name as well"

"But didn't we give you your name?" Kaede asked

"And I thought you liked it" Sugino said

"I like is the reason I'm not satisfied, because two individuals who refuse to call me that, Karasuma only refers to me as Target, You or Hey you!" Korosensei said "What are we a middle aged couple?"

'I thought I heard him use Korosensei before?' the symbiote said

'Same here' Nagisa replied

"That's because we're adults. Saying 'Korosensei' makes us sound like idiots" Irina barked

"I have an idea, we can call each other by special code names like we do when we go hero" Yada said "Not to mention the assassins on the island had ones as well"

"Why not just sue our hero codes?" Isogai asked

"We use those all the time. So why not switch it up today?" Yada asked

"Yes of course, that is an excellent idea" Korosensei said "here's what we'll do then, write down a suggested codename for all of your class mates and then we'll pick one out for each student at random.

"Won't we have to do separate drawings?" Okano said as 28 boxes appeared.

"Of course, and I'll draw them out and write them on the board" Korosensei said

"I'm writing the first thing that comes into my head" Muramatsu chuckled

"Also I should mention that until the end of the day, real names are forbidden" Korosensei said

* * *

In the forest Suguya hid behind a tree

"Baseball Geek come in Baseball Geek Can we confirm the target is on the move?" he asked

"That's a negative Lanky artist. Code name Da Densest is still out there" Sugino said "President Poverty's team will come up to the rear and chase him into the swamp and once he's in the open Hot-and-Cold Sniper will take the shot" he said as Isogai and Maehara crept up slowly to Karasuma while Hayami got a bead on Karasuma

"Alright, let's do this" Maehara said as Karasuma ran past

"Congratulations, you just let the target get away from the scene, shape up womanizing scumbag and remember to keep your gun in a ready position" Karasuma said

"I'm not letting you get away. Director Mushroom, Mistress Kanzaki, Fluffy Stag Beetle he's coming your way" Maehara shouted

"Don't worry we'll get him" Kurahashi said as she, Kanzaki and Mimura spread out. Kurahashi aimed at Karasuma who avoided the shot "He pulled a fast one

"Home Plate, Loofah, Picture-book graduate!" Terasaka shouted

"I'm on it" Yoshida said as he ran out

'That's right keep those eye on the crown' he said as he shot the target on Karasuma's back

'Nicely done, Pseudo Takaoka' Karasuma thought "Don't get comfortable, scoring a hit on me doesn't mean anything. And it certainly doesn't mean you'll score a hit on him" he shouted before spotting Okuda and Kaede up ahead "Poison Specs, Forever Flat. If I can see your position that means I can avoid your shots" he shouted

"He spotted us" Kaede said "Dignified Didact take over!"

"Alright, English Lass, Gender you two get a move on" Kataoka said

"Roger that" Nakamura and Nagisa said shooting at Karasuma who dodged all their shots

'Nice shooting and they didn't give away their positions, that has to be because of Dignified Didact's leadership, keep your distance back there and wait for you chance, Terminal Perv and this manga is awesome aren't too bad either' he mused

'Semi Senioritis has the escape route blocked, it's all on you now Dating sim protagonist" Isogai said seeing Karma with his gun at the ready while Chiba started to aim at Karasuma. Taking the shot Karasuma blocked it with a piece of wood

"Dating sim protagonist, a snipe has to assume he's target is on high alert" Karasuma shouted

'Oh I know, but the one taking you down is Justice!" Chiba said as Kimura dropped out of the trees and shot at Karasuma ending the game.

* * *

"How did it go?" korosensei asked "using those code names felt pretty good huh?" he smiled

"Actually it was painful" the class said

"Scrunchies and boobs, seriously?" Yada asked

"Trying being called Amazing Ape all day" Okano moped

"Ah yes, well I see" Korosensei said

"Can someone explains what box of Moe means?" Ritsu said

"Isn't it obvious?" Hara asked

* * *

"excuse me sir, I couldn't help but notice my codename was the same as my real one" Kimura said

"Ah, yes you see I knew what you were going to do for PE today. Given your agility. It would have been certain that you would have a special part to play, and with those moves that you showcased out there today. No doubt that Justice fits perfectly" Korosensei said

"You bet it does" Kurahashi said

"Now, Now Kimura my boy; if you don't like it you can always change, requesting a name change is simply filling out the right paperwork" Korosensei said holding up a name change form

"I guess your right" Kimura shrugged

"You should keep in mind however, that if you're the one to actually assassinate me than people will be quite gracious of the name Justice" Korosensei said "'Justice indeed' they'll say. 'I'll say what else do you call the man who saved the entire world?'" Korosensei asked sounding like a yokel. "There is very little significance to the names our parents give us, we don't choose what we called. But you can choose what people choose to associate with it. Names don't make us who we; they are merely one thing that makes us who we are; footprints in the sand. That said cherish them. If nothing else then for their potential, Justice for example" Korosensei said making Kimura flashback to when he shot Karasuma "Why not hold onto that until after the assassination is over, what do you say?" their teacher asked

"Yeah I think I will" Kimura said

"Now then since everyone got to use their code names today, it's only fair that I divulge my own. So from now on please call me: The Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind"

"Why do you get one that's all fancy?" Sugino asked as the class pointed their weapons at Korosensei

"And wipe that smug grin off of your face" Yada hissed

"Oh come on, just from one day" Korosensei said

"NO" the class said

"Alright then what do you want to call me?" korosensei asked

"The Octopus of the Perverted Chicken!" the class said

"Octopus?" Korosensei said

* * *

"Well that was fun" Okano said walking out of class

"The Codename thing was a blast. Maybe he'll let us do it again sometime?" Nagisa asked

"I know, right Picture-book graduate?" Sugino asked

"Shut your face Baseball Geek" Itona said

"Call the burn's unit" Sugino laughed

"My codename made no sense" Itona grumbled

"Yeah, and while we're on it who's idea was Forever Flat?" Kaede growled as Murmatsu walked off whistling "Like that means anything

"Huh, so it was you" Hazama said packing up on the whistling

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Itona said walking over to Terasaka's group "Hey, I could go for a bowl of that gross Ramen, let's go"

"Not cool man" Muramatsu laughed

"He seems to be fitting in rather well with Terasaka's group" Karma said

"It sure looks like it" Nagisa said as the group left unaware of what was going on in the headmaster's office.

* * *

After school Kimura went on patrol. He sped around the streets. He sighed when he stopped to rest

"Nice suit" a voice said

"Thanks" Kimura said seeing a man in a vibrant red suit before him, on his chest was a white circle with a lightning bolt through it "No way you're"

"Barry Allen, aka the Flash. But you already knew that" Barry said shaking Kimura's hand

"I'm Justice Kimura" Kimura said

"Fitting name you have there. Quite appropriate for a protégé of mine" Barry said

"How come?"

"Well I'm a member of the Justice League. So imagine what people will say when a Flash named Justice would become a member of the league?" Barry asked

"They would either that, that particular Flash was either born for it or it was a coincidence" Kimura said

"Can't argue with that" Barry laughed slapping Kimura on the back. "Need a patrolling partner for this evening?"

"Why not?" Kimura asked as he pulled his mask back up "There's an awesome coffee place one town over"

"Sounds good, I like a cup of joe after running. First one there buys?" Barry asked

"You're on" Kimura said as he got ready "on your marks"

"Get set" Barry said

"GO!" they shouted as they took off as two separate flashes of red and gold. Kunugigaoka were treated to a light show of lightning running through their town. Kimura smiled as he slowed down a bit as they passed some of the Class-E girls. He pecked Yada's cheek before speeding back up. Yada just stood there after the flashes went passed and touch her cheek.

"Even when racing he still kisses me. He's so sweet" she said finishing her walk. After five minutes the Flashes reached the coffee shop and walked in; only to see Korosensei there with three cups.

"American roast with 25 sugars I believe" he said handing the Flashes their coffee. "Good race" he smiled as the Flashes just shook their heads and hands before returning to Kunungigaoka. "Ah Justice like Lightning" he smiled before sipping his own cup of coffee.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a fun episode and the first Major DC hero: The Flash! Which was something that easily fit in with Kimura's name angst. Also I enjoy writing the symbiote, making him a somewhat Snarker which just something I find easy and fun to write which makes future things interesting. Now why did I use the show codename rather than the hero names...simple it was the episode now the code names are the English dub ones some of which are exactly translated, while others are different**

 **Now I'm working on a crossover where ACH Nagisa meets up with Nagisa the Assassin with a mouth, so thanks to Mrotrax for helping me out there and giving permission for me to do so, now this will probably be a short one shot before I do a nlonger one after ACH has ended. So look forward to that and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	29. Isogai Time

A group of the Class-E heroes were sitting in the booth at a cafe, they were watching their friend Isogai do his job. They knew Isogai was in danger, but they decided to investigate

"He looks like a prince" Kaede said as she watched Isogai welcome some customers

"Ah yes welcome. It's good to see you again Mrs Harada, Mrs Eto" Isogai said

"Oh Yuuma, how are you?" one of them asked

"You do realise we come her more for you than we do for the coffee" the other said

"Now, now if the manager hears you say that he's feeling might get hurt. So the regular one Mocha for Mrs Harada and a Double Espresso for Mrs Eto. Care for a slice of Chiffon cake it's the special of the day

"Oh yes please we'll take two" Mrs Eto said

"Indeed, good choice ma'am" Isogai said

* * *

"Our leader's not just a man, he's a prince among men" Maehara said

"I want him to die" Okajima said as a small group of guys walked in and took a seat

"You're really nursing that tea, are you sure you don't want something else?" Isogai asked walking past

"Sure, why not got to keep the most out of keeping your job a secret" Maehara smirked as

"Oh, I get it, good old extortion" Isogai said refilling their cups "This one's on me"

"He's Prince Charming" Nagisa and Kaede said

'Seriously going to be sick, I had the goodie goody two shoes, Princely type' the symbiote bitched

"Look at how much he's carrying, he's a Prince Charming" Kataoka said sipping her tea

'And she's his princess' the symbiote said rolling his eyes

"Sweetheart, don't tell me your mother's sick again" Mrs Harada asked

"It's just the two of us besides my little brother and sister. So sometimes I have to help out in the finical department

'He's prince charming' the group thought

"The only negative thing you can say about is that he is dirt poor. The guy keeps his clothes so neat and tidy you wouldn't know that they're off the bargain rack" Maehara said

"He's prince charming" the girls sighed

"Did I mention that he let eat some of the goldfish he caught at the festival, let me tell you that boy can cook" Maehara smirked

"He's prince charming" the guys said

"I went to the bathroom after him once, and I saw that the toilet paper was folded into a triangle" Maehara said

"He's prince charming" the girls squeed

"I fold toilet paper into a triangle as well" Okajima said

'You're a perv' the symbiote said

"That's disgusting" the girls recoiled

"Check him out, even middle age woman dote on him

"Middle age women dote on me sometimes" Nagisa said embarrassed

"Who cares" the girls said

"Ouch, and my girlfriend as well" Nagisa said as he became alert

"Did you know that Isogai get love letters from the girl on the main campus

"He's Prince Charming" Nagisa and Kaede said

"I get them too" Kataoka admitted

* * *

"Alas, some things are only cool when done by a cool person, like Isogai or myself

"He's Prince Char" they started but stopped upon seeing their teacher

'He's the prince of Perverted Chicken Octopi' the symbiote laughed

"What are you doing here?" they asked

"Their Honey Toast is absolutely divine, enough so I turn a blind eye to Isogai's illicit job" Korosensei said "I'm surprised, aren't you irked at him being an ideal man?"

"No" they said

"Care to explain why not?"

"I don't get it" Nagisa said

"He's too nice a guy to be upset at" Maehara said as they nodded "Do we need a better reason

'Nagisa, move; Isogai will be in trouble soon' the symbiote said as Nagisa moved to hide so he could changed

* * *

"Good afternoon" Isogai said

"So the rumours of a student working her are true" Teppei said

"The Big five!" the Class-E students said

'Oh no' Isogai panicked

"Isogai, you're such a bad student" Kohyama said

"This is your second violation of the school policy, I expected better" Asano Jnr said

'Crap' everyone thought

* * *

The group walked outside glaring at the big five opposite of them.

"The last time you got caught holding down a job they punted you to Class-E" Asano Jnr said "Such a shame, have you not been soul searching since then"

"Asano, please keep this on the down low, I need the money and its only until the end of the month"

"I don't know, perhaps we can be gentleman like about this" Asano Jnr said

'I don't like his tone' Agent Venom said hiding on the roof

"you can tell when Asano's up to something, he's the splitting image of his father" Nagisa said

"Yeah and I'm taking him down as well" Agent Venom said

"Very well then, I'll keep your dirty little secret, on the condition, that you show me your fighting spirit

"My what?" Isogai asked

"You heard me, our school has the proud tradition of revering those who can hold their own in class and in life. Ample fighting spirit gives enough respect to forgive a conduct violation. So all you have to do to show that spirit is" Asano said making everyone that nervous

'I'm going to take this guy down' Agent Venom thought

* * *

"So Pole toppling at the school festival?" Sugino asked twirling his blaster around, he looked around seeing the guys gathered after school the next day. "Why don't we do the baseball thing again?"

"They would get suspicious of it" Nagisa said

"If we beat Class-A they'll let Isogai off the hook.

"You do know it's a trap right, they're just out to humiliate us" Terasaka said

"If we don't, Isogai will be get penalised again and it won't be a slap on the rest either" Sugino said "He could get expelled

"So what, I don't want to get you guys involved" Isogai said "Terasaka's right, Asano's got something up his sleeve and besides I got myself into this so I'll take responsibility for it myself. Let them expel me, nothing says I can't stage an assassination off campus.

"Wow what a...Terrible IDEA!" the other guys shouted as they shouted showing stuff at Isogai

"You impoverished cowlicked BASTARD!" Sugino shouted

"What do you mean cowlicked?" Isogai asked

"You're over thinking it man, knock it off, look all we got to do is beat the geeks at pole toppling; we have it in the bag" Maehara said slamming down a knife

:Of course we do" Mimura smiled walking over and placing his hand on the knife "Heck I say we're lucky the jerkoffs caught you working

"golden opportunity. We can pay them back for the shit their always giving us" Terasaka said following Mimura's example

"Topple them we'll destroy them" Yoshida said

"Come on Prince Charming" Sugino said

"Alright, I'm with you guys" Isogai said

"YEAH" the guys shouted

"How very typical of him, always putting the needs of others ahead of himself. This is personal magnetism in action. One of the quality of a leader" Korosensei "As a prince amongs men myself I should lend a hand

'Pole toppling huh, I reminds me of my academy days. It's not so much assassination, its all-out war not to mention the relative size of your team can be a setback. And Class-A has these guys outnumber 2:1. But this note from Lovro about his grandson and some of his friends should help them' Karasuma thought.

* * *

The next day at the festival Class-E were giving the others classes at the school a run for their money. Kimura was easily dominating a running race

"Go Kimura, show them how it's done. That's the way, now smile big for the camera. GO Justice!" Korosensei cheered as he was acting photos while hidden like a photographer ( _weakness #27: Acts like a proud parent)_ Hara was next up and was struggling until she came to the bread eating portion of it. She just sucked in the bread

"Might as well have been water" she said walking across the finishing line

"Assassination has improved overall fitness, equilibrium, hand-eye coordination and depth perception. And this extraordinary competition will show them all" Korosensei said as Okano was smacking Maehara's hand away from her chest. In the net race Kaede rushed through it

"Whoa, that pipsqueak can move" a student said

"Her body's so aerodynamic" another one said

"You move to the beat of your own drum, an important advantage" Korosensei said to Isogai "Remember that when it comes to pole toppling my boy. Victory is entirely up to you. Is something teh matter?" he asked

"Sir, Asano is very talented, I'm no match for him" Isogai said

"Look it this way, no matter how talented somebody is, gifted or well trained. The world is a might big place. There is always someone is better

"I can't win" Isogai said "the others are going to get crushed because of me"

"Talent or not, only one person alone can do only so much" Korosensei said

"Yeah" Okajima said as the guys joined with Isogai on a photo

"Well, you have Asano beat in one place, your ability to inspire confidence in others. Should you be in a rock and a hard place, they will be people rallying to help you. You have teh gift of personal magentism. And between you and Asano. I rather have a person like you for a student" he said tying a headband on Isogai.

* * *

Nagisa stood there smiling seeing that he knew Korosensei could always inspire people

"Excuse me this is Class E ja?" a voice asked

"It is, but who's...WHOA!" Nagisa recoiled

"Don't mind our seven foot tall friend here, he is teddy bear" another voice said showing a blonde teenager

"Who are you guys?" Nagisa asked

"I'm Alex, the guy next to me is James, the skinny guy is Kurt and the Big guy is Piotr, you may know his grandfather Lovro" Alex said

"Wait, he's Lovro's grandson?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, but you may know us better as Havoc, Warpath, Colossus and Nightcrawler

'Whoa, Nagisa do not piss these guys off. For these four lads are members of the X-Men!' the symbiote said

"Okay guys, let's do this like we usually do with guns blazing" Isogai said as the Class-E

"Okay next up we have an exhibition match, Class-E must be feeling lucky because they've challenge Class-A to a battle and Kunugigaoka's elite will make them live to regret it" Teppei said as the two sides lined up. However what Class-E saw was that Class-A had fourth brutes "And in the spirit of cultural diversity, this match will feature or foreign exchange student" Teppei said with delight "Class-E will be wearing short sleeved jerseys and white headbands, while Class-A will wear red hats and long sleeves

"No way can that be regulations!" Okajima said "Plus those aren't hats they're helmets!"

"Asano's scared, he brought in outsiders to cover his butt. There must be a lot riding on this for him" Maehara said

"Don't worry I think we got our own butts covered" Nagisa said as he showed up with the X-Men joining them,

"Who are they?" Isogai asked

"X-Men" Nagisa said

"Seriously?" Maehara and Isogai asked

"Ja, my grandfather talk about you a lot, so I come to help his favourite students" Colossus said

"Okay he's the plan" Isogai said filling in their new friends on the plan

* * *

Asano took his stance on the huddle, he was unfazed by the X-Men

"If they expect to win with so few team members they're sadly mistaken. Even their exchange students won't help them. I've conducted the best course of action for this event ensuring Class-A stands victorious" Asano said "They will have no choice but to break formation and attack at which point our iron clad defence line will eat them alive

"Do the end class dorks want win, they have no offense" Kohyama said as Class E bunched up with the X-Men forming a line

"Ok Class E's strategy is to go all in on defence, are they scared of the gap between them, let's find out as the game begins

"Bring it on Asano" Isogai said

'if you think we can be baited, then you're mistaken' Asano said "Offensive Line Plan F

"Roger that" Kevin, a student from America said charging in with his team

'Our objective isn't to bring down the pole per say, we intend to crush you once and for all' Asano smirked

"We've got this" Yoshida said charging forward with Muramatsu

"We're not going to roll over and take this"" Muramatsu shouted only to collide and be taken out by Kevin

"Two men down and just down but flung to the bleachers!

"Sir, this is already a disaster! it doesn't matter how tight the defence is if they get picked off" Kaede panicked as Kevin charged at Colossus

'NO!' the guys shouted as Kevin was thrown onto the ground, just by running into Colossus

"Good thing you had helmet" Colossus said picking Kevin up and placing him back on his feet. "Excuse me" Colossus said jogging over to his down teammates

* * *

"So instead of trying to hold the line like a bunch of turtles you step up and fight, or don't you know the meaning of the word" Kevin said

"Say there partner, why don't stop yammering and take your advice" Karma smirked

"Backwater Country boy hick" Havoc said

"Bring it on man" Kevin taunted charging in

"Okay NOW!" Isogai shouted "Operation tentacles!" he shouted as most of the guys jumped on the attackers "Pin them down" Isogai ordered as Itona jumped on the pole to pin them down while Warpath held onto the pole leaning on his shoulder.

"Incredible, Class-E is weighting down the Class-A offensive with the weight of the pole" Teppei said "They're playing dirty

"Check the rules, there is nothing in there to say we can't use the pole as a weapon" Terasaka smirked

"Get off of me" Kevin said

"Shut up and stay down" Terasaka said

'Impressive, but you only have seven teams mates to pull off a defensive with and two of them are down, you've just increased our advantage' Asano thought "Alright Guerrilla Team Plan K" Asano said as the two outer lines stared to run

'okay there is a gap in the middle. If we're going to attack we have to do it now while there separated' Isogai though "Alright look alive men, Operation Runny nose" Isogai shouted as they ran forward

'I've got you now' Asano smirked as the enemy flanks started to chased them

"Oh ho, classic bait and switch" Teppei said

"They pulled a defence fake out" Okajima said as they were now trapped. Luckily Kurt, Havoc and Colossus was with them.

"Mighty ugly people they got here" Havoc said

"Indeed" Kurt said

"Brazilian, French and Korean right?" Havoc asked

"Ja" Colossus said

'Its like a chess problem, the kids made their defence line air tight, but the tide of battle is turning against them quickly' Karasuma thought "we should do something, the ministry of defence isn't going to like this very much if they get injured

"Not to worry my good man, I gave Isogai some good tips during social studies" Korosensei said

* * *

"On defeating an enemy twice your size history gives us an excellent example in Hannibal of Carthage

"Ah yes called the scourge of ancient Rome" Isogai said

"Yes, he lead this troops off road time and time again, popping up where the enemy would least suspect. He's defence strategies were clever, his weaponry innovative. The lesson here is that a good tacticians think unconventionally; successful schemes are often guided by a touch of the eccentric" Korosensei said in a flashback. Isogai looked at his team. The opponent was closing in and there wasn't much they could do. Except divert to the left and run confusing the opponent

"What the?" the Class-D said as Class-E jumped over the barricade, Kurt managed a full summersault while Havoc sild over.

"OVER HERE YOU JERKS!" he shouted as he ran off. the Class-A students followed, having some trouble catching them because they couldn't stay still. Kurt just smiled as he flipped over the exchange students causing them to crash into each other

"Mind that first step" Kurt smirked as he dodged more Class-A students

"Class-E has fled the playing field and has entered the bleachers, running amuck amongst the spectators. It's total chaos

"There are no rules about boundaries, so what are yer waiting for, the whole schools a battlefield" Karma said mocking them in the cowboy accent

"What are you doing quit screwing around you guys

* * *

'The most dangerous part of pole toppling is that with a small amount of teammates you can clamour to the top. There strongest are' Asano though "Akabane, Kimura, Isogai and that other one focus on those four" he shouted 'Yuma Isogai. Should your class lose this match I'll report your infraction and you'll be kicked out into the cold. Order you team to attack unless you care to be expelled, fall alone or drag your friends with you' he said as Havoc noticed this

"Yo Ugly, there you; hang on that won't work you're all ugly!" Havoc laughed as he dodged a student "What I meant was YO King Ugly! Yeah you the one on the pole. Watch the birdie!" he laughed flipping off Asano

'How primitive' he though as Yoshida and Muramatsu sprang out of nowhere and took a shot at the pole

"Its all going to plan" Korosensei said

* * *

"WHAT! Where did those two come from, weren't they taken out of commission?" Teppei asked

"We practiced taking punches until we were blue in the face" Yoshida said

"But the hardest part of it was acting like we got knocked off the field" Murmatsu said

"you're kidding me, these are the goons we pummelled in the beginning" Asano realised

"Right Class-E go sonic" Isogai shouted out as Class E leapt back onto the field

"YEAH!" they shouted joining Yoshida and Muramatsu at trying to take down the pole.

'Of course, the scuffle was a distraction. Those two clowns were knocked to the seats they regrouped. Why didn't we see it coming! Now they're using the chaos to rush our main unit. That's their game!' Asano realised

"That's our game!" Korosensei said

* * *

"They got up right in their grill" Teppei said

"How do you like Asano?" Maehara shout

"There may not be that many of us, but it only takes one to reach the top" Yoshida said before he was thrown off by Asano, who then used the pole to kick Muramatsu off

"Not good" Havoc said

"Don't me this punk know martial arts" Karasuma panicked

"Tell me we're standing on the same stage you and I, but please tell me. Are you so big a fool that don't expect to be kicked off" Asano said as Class-A closed in

"They're closing in" Hayami said

"Anybody else think we're going to watch a massacre" Yada said

'Make no mistake, Asano is a singularly awesome fierce leader provided they follow his command Class A can't lose" Korosensei said as he watched as Class-E was kicked around by him 'Not the kind of enemy you can trifle with Isogai'

* * *

"I am Mighty I am Strong I AM COLOSSUS!" Piotr shouted as he knocked over all of Class-A

"Fortunately you don't have to take them on by yourself" Korosensei smirked as more of Class-E jumped on the pole

'Wait a minute, The Class-E offensive has called in reinforcements" Teppei said

'That's their defensive unit, that mean they only have three guys holding up the pole" Kohyama shouted as he got back up

"Who is ready for next round?" Colossus asked stepping up to them

"How are they holding it?" a class-D jerk said

"Leverage" Takebayashi stated

"Oh yeah, physics and stuff" the jerk said

'Not to mention, I'm super strong' Warpath smirked

"Nice one man they totally brought that answer, we can't hold it for long" Terasaka said

"Well it's just a play for time, even with Warpath helping us we can't hold these guys down" Takebayashi said "Luckily for us, these poor souls doesn't do anything without orders. Could be that your boss still has an ace up his sleeve. And of course in times like these it's better to wait and see then take the initiative right?" he asked

"Stupid four eyes" Kevin barked

"Asano we need orders" Seo shouted

'I can't give you any' Asano growled

* * *

"And it looks like Class-A has taken a defensive line" Teppei said "If they can hold Class-E will be out of options"

"Now Itona, Fastball Special!" Isogai said

"You got it" Itona said as Colossus assumed the boost position and threw Itona at the top of the pole.

"A special weapons is saved for the last minute" Korosensei laughed

'I can' loose' Asano said as Itona jumped up and caught the edge of the pole bringing it down

"The Class-E has..." Teppei stuttered

"CLASS-E FOR THE WIN!" Isogai said as they cheered

"Aren't my students cool?" Korosensei asked

* * *

"Thanks for the hand" Isogai said

"No problem" Havoc said shaking Isogai's hand

"It was fun day, very fun" Colossus said

"I'm just worried about Asano now" Isogai said

"Don't worry The Professor is handling that as we speak" Havoc said

"Cerebro very handy" Colossus said as they watched Class-A limp away

"We rock out there" Kurt cheered jumping up and down

"At least you guys had fun" Warpath said

"Come Warpath, we need to find Deadpool. Then you can hurt him for while" Colossus said walking off

"Good" Warpath huffed

* * *

"Isogai, you were incredible" a main campus girl said as the Class-E guys started to pack up

"Thanks you, but it's pretty dangerous stuff" Isogai smiled

"Yeah, yeah Prince among men" Kimura and Suguya said

"Things feel different now, they don't treat us like the untouchables anymore" Suguya said

"What do you expect man, our nothing little team rocked the boat out there today, people are going to talk" Muramatsu said

"Don't forget we had help" Nagisa said

"Think about it guy, we're officially cooler than team Asano" Okajima said

* * *

After the class was done with clean up Nakamura spotted something

"Hey check it out" She said grabbing the attention of the others

"It's Asano" Hara said as they saw the Big Five doing something

"Hey we had a deal, are you going to hold up your end of the bargain and not rat out Isogai for having a part time job?" Maehara

'Or are we going to have to get tough on your ass?" the symbiote asked, knowing only Nagisa can hear it

"You may take me at my word, unlike some people I know, I'm not one for underhanded tactics

'Kiss our asses you sore loser' the symbiote snapped

"But next I won't just take you down, I will chase you in oblivion" Asano said walking off

"Someone's a sore loser" Terasaka said

"Yeah, let him talk all the smack he wants, we're totally above it" Nakamura said

"Don't let him get to you man, he doesn't understand what you have to go through and deal with" Maehara said

"It's not being fair, I don't know him either, I mean his life could be really tough. Plus I have super awesome classmate like you, if being poor lead me to you, then I'm glad" Isogai said "Whoa leftovers from the bread eating contest, " he said before asking if he could take some.

* * *

"Hey Pete you okay man?" Havoc asked as they got on

"No, I have lost contact with my grandfather and it worries me" Colossus said

"Don't worry man, we'll find him. And if he's been hurt we'll deal with the guy who did it" Warpath said

"Shall I say a prayer for him?" Nightcrawler asked turning off his hologram

"Yes please" Colossus said

"Very well" Nightcrawler said before starting to pray.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode featuring some of the X-Men! the very same comic book team that got me into comics, about 16 years ago, as apposed to the 8 years I've been in Anime and Manga. Plus I had Colossus in mind for this chapter early on. NOw some news, next week I'm going to try and do a special double posting, since the end of a sub-plot will be soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	30. Before and After Time

"Okie dokie boys and girls, the second term's midterms are only two weeks away" Korosensei said as he stared up his rapid speed tutoring "The time has come for us to surpass Class-A, I want us to be going into this red hot! Hotter than Hades, hotter than the sun!" he shouted as he was excited to see Class-E would fair in this round of midterms

"That's too hot" Maehara complained. Ever since they defeated Class-A at the sports festival Class-E bunkered down and studied for the upcoming midterms.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Korosensei said

'I feel an uneasiness growing in the air. But what could it be?" the symbiote asked

* * *

"Man am I tired, Korosensei wore me out today" Sugino said "He really goes out of his way to teach us"

"I know, but should our studies really be our major concern. What with the upcoming deadline for Korosensei and the time for Thanos arriving?" Yada asked "Isn't more important to improve the skills we have?"

"We have no real choice, we abandon our education the octopus will stop showing up" Yoshida said

"Relax I've got an idea" Okajima smiled leading them to the side of the mountain

'This better not be perverted' Kataoka said as Okajima jumped to a nearby roof

"What's here?" Fuwa asked

"I've performed an awesome route to school, we can use our free running skills to move along the rooftops and reach the station without hitting the ground' Okajima said "We can use it to train on our way to and from school"

"Isn't it dangerous, what if we fell?" Kurahashi asked

"She's right, Karasuma sensei told us that we shouldn't perform free running off the mountain" Kataoka said

"Come on its fine, I've used this route before and there wasn't a sing difficult area" Okajima explained "It should be easy they way we've train

"I don't know" Isogai said

"Come on man" Maehara said "We can still polish our skills without dropping our studies"

"It could be fun" Sugino said

"Yeah that's the spirit come on follow my lead" Okajima said as he lead the group off, a couple of the girls walked down the mountain

"Hey, hang on you guys" Kataoka said chasing after them

"My turn" Nagisa said about to jump when a hand gripped his shoulder, making the boy look back to see Daredevil there

"Easy there, so you want some urban free running practice. I can get behind that, but now that way; come with me" Daredevil said as he walked off to a different area

* * *

The group ignored Kataoka's warning and started to do a basic free running by jumping roof to roof, while a couple of rooftops away Nagisa and Daredevil were doing more advanced works. Nagisa was being taught how to cushion his landings and flips, wall rebounds and advanced parkour mechanics. Luckily Daredevil could keep on all of the free-runners with his radar sense.

"What did I tell you, coolest shortcut ever" Okajima cheered

"Yeah it is" the girls cheered

"Guys wait up" Isogai said

"Not outside of class" Kataoka shouted chasing after them

"Its fine after the pole toppling event, people would be suspicious if we didn't do this" Okajima said

'This is a rush' Nagisa thought as Daredevil stopped up ahead to make sure the way was clear. Once he was sure he jumped and Nagisa followed

"We should always take this route" Kimura said. Daredevil stopped and looked over

"Sir?" Nagisa asked

"Shit!" Daredevil shouted taking off

"Come on, Heshin!" Nagisa shouted becoming Agent Venom.

* * *

The class was in shock, they had caused an accident, an old man had fallen off his bike and broken his leg

"No," Agent Venom gasped

"What should we do?" Okajima asked

"Are you alright, what was that noise." a florist said

'I'm sensing something dangerous from that guy' the symbiote said

"My word, I'll call an ambulance" the florist said. After the ambulance came Daredevil dragged them to his gym.

* * *

"KNEEL NOW!" Daredevil roared as Class-E knelt on the floor

'Wow he's pissed' Nagisa though

"Okay, now who knows what the first rule is?" Daredevil asked

"Land safely?" Okano said

"NO! It's looking before you leap. But hey why do that when you can just jump off a rooftop full of laughs and carefree, completely ignorant of what could happen. You're lucky it was a leg injury. You could have gotten worse"

"Like what?" Nakamura huffed

"One wrong landing and there goes your legs, your arms, your back. YOUR LIFE!" Daredevil shouted shocking them.

"We're sorry" Yada said

"You maybe, but save your apologies. Hope he doesn't sue you. I might be the lawyer for Class-E but I'm not sure I would defend you if this came up because of your sheer stupidity. Now get up and we'll walk to the hospice and hope you guys got off lucky" Daredevil said. The class go up and walked out with Nagisa in the lead. As Kataoka and Isogai reached the door Daredevil stop them

"The two of you should be ashamed the most. You're suppose to set the examples, not follow them" Daredevil said

"Yes sir" they said

* * *

It was sunset when Karasuma walked out

"It seems that the gentleman has a hairline fracture on his right femur. The doctors say he'll be out in a week or so. Not to mention he'll settle out of court" Karasuma said as the students "But here's the complication, you kids are a state secret. So now a gag order must be negotiated." Suddenly Korosensei arrived looking angry

'He's pissed too' Nagisa said

"Korosensei" Isogai sad

"It wasn't our fault, the street was too narrow" Kimura gulped

"Yeah and who would have thought that there would be an old man riding his bike that way you know?" Okajima asked

"Exactly" Okano said looking bummed

"I mean what we did was reckless and all for sure" Yada said

"But we did it to polish our skills and what not" Nakamura said

"Hey we have to let off some steam, we're under a lot of pressure; saving the worlds a" Terasaka started before they were all slapped

"Will I be reported for bringing harm to my students?" Korosensei asked

"I'll overlook it just this once" Karasuma said "I know there was a risk upping their training. I take full responsibility. Clearly you weren't ready" he said before looking at Nagisa and Daredevil. He nodded knowing Daredevil was training Nagisa and was there by him. So Nagisa was let off the hook.

"Sir" Kimura stared "We're sorry" the class replied

"Perhaps, you've grown too strong for your own good. You were drunk on power and neglected to put yourselves in the shoes of someone weaker. That makes you no different from the students on the main campus." Korosensei said making the students bow their heads. "Now we are exactly two weeks away from mid-terms; consider yourselves...banned from studying for it. This isn't a punishment, there are simply other things to study first. I should have added them into the curriculum earlier" he left Daredevil sighed and walked over to them

"Head home kids, we'll handle things from here" he said "And if I see that you are reckless again. I won't be this lenient with you understand?" he asked

"Yes sir" the students said before leaving

"Kind of harsh don't you think?" Nagisa asked

"It needed to be" Daredevil said becoming Matt Murdoch. "I'm heading up to see what the deal is, head home and I don't know." he sighed

* * *

"Oh boy this is going to be fun...to watch' the symbiote snickered

"Quiet" Nagisa said

"Attention children, I'm afraid that Mr Matsukata has been hurt and we won't see him for a while" a aid said making the children worried "Now, now and until he's back these young men and women will be here to help out, isn't that nice?" she asked as they cheered

"Seriously why did we get pulled into this?" Hazama asked "I wasn't even part of it"

"Are you a witch?" a little girl asked

Worse job ever" Terasaka moaned

"You're being eaten" Hazama said

"Hey we're a team, we all got a sticky slap and he said for even one of us to learn our lesson the whole class had to be on board" Hara smiled

"I'm sorry guys" Okajima sighed

"It's alright we got ourselves into this mess, we should have had the sense that someone could get hurt" Kanzaki said

"Whatever, as long as I can appoint myself supervisor, though with these clowns it's more like ringmaster" Hazama smirked

"HEY!" Yoshida, Itona and Murmatsu said.

"I suggest we can stealth study at home, we can also thank our lucky stars that we got off so light" Takebayashi said "Two weeks of unpaid work is a small amount to pay for the old man's silence"

"Takebayashi, I can't take you seriously when your pants around your ankles bro" Maehara said as Okano looked away with her hands covering her eyes "And by six year olds as well"

"Some of these kids are kind of hyper" Okano stated

* * *

"So what are you insect going to do for us now?" a girl asked

'Oh shit, I think she could be trouble' the symbiote said

"You descent on our habitat like a plague of locust, the least you could do is work off of some the oxygen you're sucking up, you losers" the girl said

'And some of them are terrifying' the class said

"Oh man Sakura's in a bad mood again" a young boy said

'Sakura, a pretty name...for a complete brat. Come on let's go Agent Venom on this pipsqueak and scare her good' the symbiote said

"Isn't she a bit old for this place?" Yoshida said

"I don't know maybe she likes it here" Muramatsu said

"The real question is if you troglodytes have it in you to work" Sakura said "How about an endurance test

"Whoa Hang on" Nagisa said as Sakura went to attack Nagisa. Only to have the floor collapse

* * *

"You're getting it fixed right, it seems kind of rickety" Isogai said

"If we had the funds, our headmaster has a soft spot for those stuck on the waiting list for primary school. He can barely afford the staff he has now; poor man works himself to the bone" The aide said

"The whole lot of us are here for two weeks, I bet we could do a few things

"A lot of things" Hara said

"That's the spirit, lets' divide up the work load, first a strategy meeting" Isogai said

* * *

"Pleas sir Karma you must stop, I implore you; please no more violence" Kaede said

"Oh but Princess, my honour compels me him to chase this beats down" Karma said "As long as he lives there can be no peace in the realm

'OH boy a play, I must say that the previous Ant-man's theory about your girl could be correct' the symibote said as it watched Okuda knock out Terasaka making the kids cheer. Outside several of the guys got building materials together while Itona and Kurahashi entertained some of the kids

"To think these children would be help by members of an elite school" the aid said as she was doing laundry

"We're nothing special ma'am, Kunugigaoka might be great but we're the bottom of the barrel" Nakamura blushed

* * *

'She's sharp but she's falling behind, as long as she's here the girl is spinning her wheels, now how do I explain these equations so someone like her can understand' Nagisa asked looking at the worksheet

'Teaching is a hard thing to do, but rewarding in its own right, just take your time with it' the symbiote said

"Come on I don't have all day, I'll be middle aged before Tokyo U accepts me!" Sakura snapped

"Hang on this takes time, so why aren't you in school. If you don't mind me asking" Nagisa said

"What you think genius, they treated me like garbage. It doesn't make sense' Sakura said "You think kids at that age were sweet and innocent with eyes full of wonder, yeah right. Well the second they learn about their strengths the only thing they're concerned with is picking on those half their own size" Sakura said

"That was a little blunt' Nagisa said

"I know what you're going to say: It gets better, stick it out or the bullies win, that's the same lines my parents give me. Whatever look at who I'm talking too; you know how it is" Sakura said

* * *

"Oh no, she' can't get down" a student said

"I don't think the poor thing has much tree climbing experience" Kurahashi said

"See what I mean, the high you go the more dangerous things get. That is what courage gets you. Thanks but no thanks this girl is keeping her feet on the ground" Sakura huffed

"Now we got a cat in the tree" Yoshida growl

"I've got" Kimura said "Come on man, just like in the pole toppling"

"Oh yeah" Okajima said as he got into position and threw Kimura into the tree to get the cat.

* * *

"Let's pretend this tree is primary school, and where we're standing is this place. We all start here basically and its where it get our strength from. When you're looked down on, but we never stopped looking up. Even when the height made us dizzy or feel insignificant we learned how to climb by one rung at a time, eventually we reached the top but along the way we forget our we were scared of heights. So every now and then we lost our grip." Nagisa said "Learn to climb, start from where you are now and formulate a game plan; and when you're ready go for it. That's my advice from one late bloomer to another" he said

"Nagisa" Sakura blushed smiling at him.

'You'll make an excellent teacher' the symbiote said

* * *

The two weeks had flown past and the class learnt a lot of different skills. But the time had come for them to finish up there time at the nursery

"Thank again for doing this sir, we great appreciate it" Korosensei said as he escorted Matsukata home

"Anything to help young people become more well rounder I suppose. How could a fellow educator say no to that" Matsukata said "Let's just hope that the ramshackle building hasn't crumbled under the extra weight" he said as he got to the front gate, he was surprised to see what had happened.

"Oh yes, my students did a bit of improvement" Korosensei said as he looked on the new building

"What in the heck did you do to my school?" Matsukata asked

* * *

"The wood you see here comes for the lush forests that Class-E's own facility sits" Korosensei said in a soothing tone of voice "This was a cramp and oh-so humble Pre-school building. But what have we here. An elegant and open multi-purpose space" the teacher said leading the pair inside

"How in the world, they did this in two weeks?" Matsukata asked

"Virtual mock ups guaranteed a sturdy design, robust pillar now firmly buttress the dilapidated main building" Korosensei said

"We were inspired by world architecture and the golden ratio" Ritsu said

* * *

Walking up the flight of stairs lead up to the new floor

"The second floor is divided into two beautifully functional rooms, the first is the library where the children can read in comfort" Korosensei said

"We could only do so much" Chiba said

"But the shelfs are packed, we all scoured the neighbourhood for second hand books" Yada smiled

"We donated as well" Kurahashi said holding up some books

"Adjacent to the library is an indoor playground. Careful placement of foam mats and durable netting ensure safety. Covered by a weather treated roof the equipment won't erode from exposure from the elements" Korosensei said

"I don't believe it" Matsukata said

"Here, come and take a look at the garage" Isogai said

* * *

"We have a garage?" Matuskata asked surprised as Isogai lead him outside.

"Goodness me, our illustrious tech squad has completely remodel the principal's bicycle, which got banged up in the accident" Korosensei said as Yoshida and Itona smiled at their work, which was a red tricycle styled bike with two wheels at the front. "what was an ordinary conveyance is now an ultra safe, high baring electric three wheeler" Korosensei said

"The rotating jungle gym is hooked up to the battery charger. Meaning that the bicycle runs on the kinetic energy produced by the children's playing during recess" Ritsu said

"Meaning the more the children play the more they help out their beloved principal get from point A to Point B" Korosensei said

"This is too perfect! You kids have gone above and beyond, it's actually kind of creepy" Matsukata said

"Repurposed for use with the handle bar bell, the principal's old dentures adds that touch of nostalgia

"That's entirely too much attention!" Matsukata shouted "Damn it look, you can tidy up and spit shine all you want, what these kids need are mentors who can speak to their experience. If you haven't gotten through to them then this was a white wash"

* * *

"NAGISA!" Sakura said gaining his attention

'No way, your student returns' the symbiote laughed

"Ta-da, I came in second" Sakura smirked showing Nagisa her test

"That's fantastic, great work Sakura" Nagisa said smiling proudly

'Indeed' the symbiote said

"The trick you told me to do really work" she said "I snuck in for the maths part of the test like a ninja. I finished, I left poof"

"Pretty cool huh, the bullies were too busy with their own tests to mess with you" Nagisa smiled acting like a big brother to the girl

"I caught them by surprise the teacher was the only one that knew I was coming" Sakura said happily

"We call that getting the drop on your opponents" Nagisa said "It's how we do thing in Class-E and its done wonders for us, unveil your best attack before the enemy can get into position. I'm so proud of you. Keep using those hit and run tactics, and when you're ready for school you'll have a full arsenal"

"So, um you'll teach me some more tricks then?" Skaura said

"Absolutely" Nagisa smiled ruffling Sakura's hair making her giggle at the interaction

"That is one scary dude" Maehara sweat dropped

"He has no idea how terrifying he is that makes him so terrifying" Kataoka said

"You little ratbags, you left me no room to complain damn it" Matsukata said

"Welcome back sir, look at this" Sakura said handing him her test. Matsukata just smiled and looked at Class-E

"Well, I suppose it's time to head back to class now, I believe you have some important work ahead of you" Matsukata said

"YES SIR!" the class said before saying their goodbyes to the kids, Sakura sneaking in a quick hug with her new surrogate brother

* * *

"WHOA!" Agent Venom said as he twirled the axe in his hand.

'We're not ready for this. We should have studied at home' Nagisa panicked as he saw the exam monster coming for him

"Don't worry I did" Agent venom said cutting down the monster "And I'm not the only one" he said seeing Ghost Rider burning down all of the exam questions. Suddenly the bell rang

'That's it huh?' the symbiote asked

"Yeah I guess. Pencil's down" Agent Venom said dropping the axe. Class-E failed to obtain victory in the midterms. "Sorry guys" was all he could think as the test papers were handed up, along the battlefield Class-E struggled to get up. Once class was let out they walked off defeated

"What a total let down" Teppei smugly said

"I'm not in the mood" Nagisa said unaware the seal was breaking. Nagisa was leaking his inner darkness.

"Oh well guess that first time was a fluke" Teppei said

"We didn't even need to crush you at pole toppling" Seo said

'One more, just one more little inch' Nagisa thought 'Then I'll finally let loose on these assholes' he snarled

"What's the matter dorks, kitty cat got your tongues" Kohyama taunted

"Grades are the end all and be all here in this institution, the bottom feeders have no right to talk to those in the top echelon" Ren said

'That will do it" Nagisa though dropping his bag and walked forward 'I'm going to take those grades, those insults and ram them right up your-'

"No kidding, then by that logic, you have nothing to say to me" Karma smirked 'That was too close, another second and we would have lost five students. And Nagisa'

"Despite being forbidden to study, one student were undaunted by the two week handicap. Though there was evidence of prep work when I popped by the day of the summer festival. One can't help by admire the young man's' initiative" Korosensei said

"I shouldn't get cocky, Chief would say it doesn't count unless you get in first. Don't you people get it, I was the only one who gave it his all this time around, the others were pulling their punches to give you morons a fair shot. See they were being nice since losing wasn't going to be as bad for us as it would for you" Karma smirked

"Excuse me?" Teppei asked

"So yeah this was a freebie, but you only get one. Come on guys" Karma said as

'Thanks Karma, you just covered for us' Nagisa thought

* * *

The next day at the Class-E Karasuma had called Class-E into his office for a word

"We're sorry for the trouble Karasuma-sensei. It won't happen again

"No harm no foul, all in a day's work. But did you learn your lesson?" Karasuma asked "Did you take away anything from this experience

"We're in this not just for the money, or to increase our grades. We're in this to get stronger and use those skills for the greater good of others" Nagisa said "To help people, knowning how to kill can help us save people's lives in the future. While intelligence gives us the power to change people's lives" Nagisa added on

"And we shouldn't be to reckless without gifts

"From this point for we'll be careful" Maehara said making the teachers smiled

"Failure and frustration can be well springs for growth. Sometime tells me my students would be richer for this experience. From here on out they'll ply themselves more thoughtfully" Korosensei said looking out onto the woods before turning to the skewers on the grill he had with him. "Now then, time for some barbecue with the Foie gras I got from that French farmer's market. Glad I can keep this feast on the DL" Korosensei said as Nakamura leapt from above and landed on the hot grill. "Where in blazed did you come from?" he asked grabbing his skewers out of mid air

"Whoa, that was a major drop and I didn't even feel it" Nakamura said as the rest of the class dropped down in military looking uniforms

"What-what's going on I barely had anytime to breathe" Korosensei said

"Sorry sir, We wanted you to see this" Isogai said

"Brand new equipment from the government. Since their old sports uniforms were getting ragged we decide to give them a more durable one. I told them not to tip their hand, but they couldn't resist" Karasuma said "They felt like they needed to show you how stealthy they could be"

"Whatever you teach us, we can use it to kill you" Terasaka said "That's how the Assassination Classroom works"

"Don't worry sir, you have our word, we'll use what you teach for good. See as far as we're concerned our skill are for protecting people" Kataoka declared

"Full marks for that answer, when I came to this class what bloodlust I found was aimless, and even then only a few had had it, so there was little chance of being assassinated. But the atmosphere was stagnant; now however. The whole campus is alive with razor sharp instinct!" Korosensei said "Now shall we go over the new uniform?"

"Yes, they're made of a reinforced fibre that was jointly developed by the military and a corporation. Every factor of the uniform is globally cutting edge as well as being Fire resistant, severance resistant, shock resistant and stretch resistant. They are also lighter than the old school uniforms" Karasuma explained

"The shoes are really bouncy" Yada said

"An there's more there is a special dye in the uniform that react to a special volatile substance making it so you can temporarily change the colours. Which would worked well with camouflage. Each one also contains a shock absorbent polymer to protect the shoulders, waist and back. Blowing air into the hood will give a complete defence, even for your head and neck allowing them to pull off dangerous assassination attempts with being injured." Karasuma added

"Seems something like SHIELD or ARGUS would use" Korosensei said

"Indeed" Korosensei said

" _One day, you'll meet someone who is a match for you'_ Aguri said

"I think I already have and more than one" Korosensei said smiling.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with this chapter. Now this one was fairly easy to write up since not a lot happens in it. So I added Daredevil, in fact this is the second time I've adapted this episode with a hero in it, the first time was in the Crossover Files with Spider-man. Also I feel like Nagisa acts like an older brother to Sakura which really shows in the café episode which will happen in a couple of chapters, so I basically made Nagisa Sakura's surrogate older brother**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	31. Reaper Time 1st Lesson

"What do you think Bitch-sensei, isn't the new gear we got yesterday awesome?" Kurahashi said

"Right, Mr K sure knows how to kicks thing up a notch" Okano said

"FYI, I had had a teeny bit of input in the design" Irina said showing the girls the version Karasuma wanted, which was like the guy's version "For which you're welcome. He wanted everyone to look the same" she said as a model of Ritsu appeared with was just a top consisting of two pockets in a bra design and a miniskirt. Luckily they went with the compromise which made the short sleeved jacket of the boy's version into a midriff vest and added short shorts over the top of the underlayer of the uniform

"I'm glad he vetoed the Irina version" Okano said

"It's cute and all, but not real practical" Yada said

"Yeah at least one of your teachers understands women, lousy blockhead didn't get me a present" Irina scowled

"Huh?" the trio of girls said before Yada realised something

"October 10th was four days ago." Yada said looking at her phone

"Bitch-sensei's 2lst birthday!" they exclaimed

'Oh crap, things could be a bit rough in the future' the symbiote said

* * *

'Before I came here, I had legion of sugar daddies, falling all over themselves to by me expensive things, now I only want a gift from him' Irina sighed as she threw the key to her new Ashton Martin on her desk as Karasuma was working, what Irina didn't know was that Karasuma was reviewing the Defence Index and making a plan should Nagisa lose control. 'And why haven't I been able to get a hold of Lovro' she pondered 'Being along seriously suck

"Bitch-sensei, do you have some time to go over some more conversational French?

"Do what, oh that's right you had your heart set on working overseas

"Yeah, or excuse me I meant to say Oúi" Kataoka said

"Okay take a seat" Irina started

"Actually I was hoping we could sit outside, since it's such a nice day today" Kataoka said as she and Okano dragged Irina outside

"But why?" Irina asked

"Come on it will be fun" Kataoka said

"What was that about?" Karasuma said checking the calendar. "So it was her birthday a couple of days ago, those kids are most likely up to something"

"Man these tow would get nowhere if they didn't have us" Okajima said

"The Fox and the Hound have been separated, we're a go. We'll keep our fingers crossed for the present squad" Maehara said

* * *

"Okay let's do this, but what to get some who probably has two of everything?" Sugino asked

"It's not going to be easy" Kaede said

"Not to mention everybody pitched in, it's not a whole lot but it's better than nothing. Question is will it be enough to buy a proper grown gift?" Nagisa asked

"Oh hey it's you from the other day" the florist said

'RED ALERT, I REPEAT, RED ALERT!" the symbiote said

"Everything end up okay with that man, you know the one on the bike" the florist

'Why are you talking to this guy, get going' the symbiote hissed

"You're the flower guy who called the ambulance" Nagisa said "he managed to forgive us after a couple of weeks, thanks for helping us out

'He's more than that' the symbiote said

"No problem, I'm just glad it wasn't as bad as it looked" the florist said "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhearing you're in the market for a grown up gift

"Yes we are" Kanzaki said

"Well, what about this" the florist said holding out a red rose

'No, NAGISA GET AWAY FROM NOW! He's dangerous' the symbiote warned

'He doesn't seem dangerous' Nagisa said

'Most deadly things aren't trust me on this!' the symbiote snapped

"Oh, I get it a bouquet" Kaede said

"In this day and age we can get whatever we want, but flowers are still the go to gift of choice, why do you think that is?" the florist asked "It's not just about romance. It's their shape, colour and scent. The fact that they don't last. Flowers are the idea metaphor for the human condition" he said

"Oh my, you're a persuasive salesman sir" Okuda said

"Quite the poetic speech. Tell me does that calculator part of the symbolism?" Karma asked

"Hey I'm just trying to make a living. So you in; I'll cut you a deal" the florist said "Its flowery fate" he said making the kids agree. Kanzaki looking happy at the rose

'We will meet again, and when we do. I'll rip your gizzards out through your arse' the symbiote quietly growled

* * *

"Wow, then what. Is there some magic word to bring a Frenchmen to his knees?" Yada asked

"What is with you today Toka, you're hanging off my every word, I've never seen you this enthralled" Irina said

"Well, yeah I want to learn French" Yada said

"Hey Miss, can you play the piano for us like you did at the hotel?" Hara asked

"Yeah, come Bitch-sensei. I'll draw you in one of your killer poses" Suguya said

"Hold up I asked her first you know" Okano said

'What is going on with these brats today? I'm so popular' Irina smiled "HA! Don't worry my little darlings, there is enough Bitch-sensei to go around, just don't get turned on, that would be crossing the line" she shouted

* * *

"It's a very nice bouquet of flowers, don't get me wrong. But why me, they would mean more coming...oh" Karasuma said

'It's about time that density of a skull became thinner' the symbiote said

"Mr K, look at it these way, Miss Bitch is a vital asset to this mission, all in a day's work; winning over a colleague would work sir. Just let her think it's from you" Karma said

"Very well" Karasuma said "I'll do it. Thanks for your dedications" Karasuma said

"No worries teach" Karma said leaving

* * *

The group distracting Irina got the signal from Ritsu. Before breaking up and going to recon via different ways

"Wait, come on you all don't have you leave at the same time" she said "Well damn, how do you like that" she said as she walked to the office. "I'm back to being Miss Lonely hearts" she scowled as she opened the door "Hey Karasuma, you won't believe what just hap" she started but was cut off by the sight of Karasuma with the flowers held out to her

"Oh Irina, good timing" Karasuma said

"What is this?" she asked

"AH good timing, I know it's late. But Happy Birthday" Karasuma said

"Wait these are for me?" she asked "And they're from you?" she was shocked

"Sorry I let the actual day slip by. Things got busy" Karasuma said

"No its fine, I'm delighted" she said smiling while blushing "thank you so much, you old dog I thought you forgot it; is this real or do you have something up your sleeve"

"Well, I do want to mark the occasion. This is the first and last of your birthdays we'll celebrate together"

'no" the students said

'You son of a bitch, well I guess that this is we're we intervene' the symbiote said

"Oh don't be silly, what's that suppose to mean?" Irina asked

'Listen to her Karasuma, listen to her' Nagisa and the symbiote silently begged him

"what is sounds like, stands to reason yes. Either the mission or the world is going to end. One way or another in half a year this will all be over" Karasuma said

'Right screw th-" the symbiote though as Irina shot into the air making korosensei fall down

"Hey there" Nakamura said

"Well we're screwed" Yoshida said

* * *

"I figured you had to be behind this. A bouquet of flowers, like the square would think of something like that for me of his own will." Irina said "Did you enjoy yourselves, stringing me along so you can watch a pro assassin get her pathetic little hopes up

'Say something Nagisa, anything to convince her otherwise!" the symbiote begged

"That's not the case at all, the children's intentions were pure" Korosensei said

"Save it Octo-razzi!" she snapped 'who gives a damn, this is a business relationship, nothing more. I've been caught up in it I forgot who I really am" Irina said

'We're losing her' the symbiote panicked

"You've opened my eyes, best birthday present ever" she said throwing the flowers away "Thank you

"Hold on" Sugino said

"Professor Bitch please" Kataoka said

"Come on sir, that was ice cold of you, don't you think?" Maehara asked

"Don't tell us you don't know how she feels"

"What do you really think I'm that dense do you, I'm a heartless bastard for a reason. Emotions just get in the way of what need to be done. We're professionals; if her feelings for me can dull her blade. Then she's not qualified to be an assassin" Karasuma said

* * *

"Okay, Time to cut the bullshit" Agent Venom said slamming karasuma up against the wall.

"NAGISA!" the class said

"Have you lost it" Karasuma said

"SHUT IT! I'm not Nagisa!" Agent Venom said

"The Symbiote?" Karasuma said

"Ding, ding smart guy" Agent Venom said "Well technically I am Nagisa. I'm the side that comes out when he's pissed off at his dense dumbass of a PE teacher for ditching the girl who he has feelings for. But oh wait, you can't have feelings because you'll fail the mission. Like we said on the island after your date with her: Bull. Shit! Now you are going to find her, apologise to her and take to a nice candlelit dinner. If not well; it's time for PE, and today's lesson; why it is a bad idea to piss off the guy with an alien symbiote" Agent Venom said "Understood?" he asked

"Crystal, but like I said to you. I will try and settle down with her once the target is dead" Karasuma

"Oh Da Densest, you have no idea how bad that is. Considering ***he*** is here

"What?" Karasuma said

"Figure it out" Agent Venom said

* * *

"She hasn't been here in three days" Chiba said

"Maybe we really crossed the line this time guys" Yada said

"Well, I'm you can call me if Miss Irina turns up or there's any news of her. Until then I'm off to Brazil to attend a soccer tournament. So goodbye"

"Okay, so he's out of here. but what's the deal with him and soccer all of a sudden. Typical once in four years fan, what happened to baseball?" Maehara asked as Yada tried Miss Irina.

"I'm starting to get worried, I hope she's okay" Kataoka said

"Yeah, no I can't reach her" Yada said

"My GPS scan is coming up a negative and nothing on the CC feeds either" Ritsu said

"Seriously, you don't think she would leave over something like this?" Yada asked

"I'm sure that can't be the case" the florist said "After all there is something important you need her to do

"Yeah exactly, plus she knows we like her around" Okano cheered

'ITS HIM! The one I've been scared of coming here" the Symbiote said as Nagisa changed into Agent Venom.

"Right, you children have bonded with her rather" the florist started only to have Agent Venom slam him into the chalkboard

"So you've left Hell's Kitchen have you...Reaper" Agent Venom said

"Very good, but know that your connection with your teacher gives me something to exploit" The Reaper said

"And my hand connecting with your throat gives me the same thing" Agent Venom shot back

"I wouldn't, now let me go and power down; other your bitch is dead" the reaper said

"What did you do?" Agent Venom asked squeezing

"Nagisa!" Kataoka said as Agent Venom let go of the Reaper.

'He walked in like he owned the place.' Karma said

* * *

"Now for proper introductions, hello I'm the assassin known as the Reaper, and today boys and girls; class is going to be fun" Reaper said. The class was scared frozen. Agent Venom was holding himself back from strangling the guy

'How did he get Bitch sensei?' Nagisa asked

"You don't want to know" the symbiote said

"It's him" Chiba said

"A flower, tends to throw people off guard, remember my sales pitch. Nagisa you were taken in" Reaper said "But you see there is a reason that flowers evolved into such lovely fragrant varieties" he smiled as Ritsu got an email. "Ritsu, would you open that for me please." Reaper smiled "Their purpose is to draw in insects"

"Is that Miss Bitch?" Yada asked looking at the picture of Irina tied up

'Something's wrong here' Agent Venom said looking at the picture.

"I'll cut to the chase. If you want her to live you'll show up when and where I tell you. And yes I do mean the entire class. Out of hero form if you please, oh and not a word of this to your teachers. Now I understand if you're not comfortable with these terms. If you rather not come then there's the alternative that I send her back to you in individually wrapped pieces, one per student" he said smiling "So if that's the preference than one of you can be my next flower, like this darling here" he said looking at Yada

"No" Yada whimpered as Kimura comforted his girl

"You think I'm scared of you?" Agent Venom said

"Oh I know you're not. But Carnage on the other hand" the Reaper said

"You...you're bluffing. I tore him to shreds and incinerated him myself" Agent Venom gulped

"Your right I am bluffing. I just wanted to see you scared" Reaper laughed

'We didn't even see him coming.' Karma gulped as Okuda took his hand

* * *

"Kay; first off we don't have an obligation to save the pushy bitch. Thanks for playing but no dice" Terasaka said

"Terasaka" Kimura said comforting Yada

"Second, what's stopping us from beating the crap out of you right now you kidnapping bastard?" Terasaka asked

"A bold assessment. But you are wrong as that woman means more to you then you let on" Reaper said "In fact if you let her die you would besides yourself with grief. As to your second point; no human is capable of taking down the Reaper" he said throwing the flowers into the air and disappeared "Conversely, humans are the Reaper's preferred prey"

'Luckily I'm not human" the symbiote said.

* * *

"Arrive at the location shown on the map and arrive as a group at 6pm and tell no one" Isogai said

"Exactly like Takaoka and Shiro. They want to take us as hostages and lure out Korosensei with us as the bait" Chiba said

"SHIT!" Sugino said hitting his desk

"So we using these?" Terasaka asked holding up his uniforms. "We should also equip the Hero changers just in case we need them"

"We're doing this to protect someone, so yes" Nakamura said

"I don't give a crap if he's the best assassin in the world, we can't let this Son of a bitch's plan go off without a hitch" Terasaka said

* * *

That night the class arrived at where the map said, Itona released a drone into the air

"That's got to be the place, but it's all clear" Maehara said

"Aerial loop around is negative as well" Itona said "There is no one close by

"It makes it feel more ominous" Okuda said

"Okay Ritsu, if we don't make it back by midnight tell Korosensei what's going on" Hara said

"Roger that, good luck and be safe everyone" Ritsu said

"Itona, I will be on hand to help just in case Ritsu isn't" War Machine's AI said to Itona

"Got it" Itona said quietly

'I'm not liking this' the symbiote said

"Right let's go" Isogai said as they entered the building

* * *

"Clear, no hostiles in sight" Isogai said as they entered into the room

"A lot of space he's got here" Maehara said as a speaker turned on

"Is that all of you, good. Watch the door" Reaper said

"Ah, you like to keep an eye on us. Kinda kinky if you ask me" Karma said "Reaper Peeper. Sure why not

"Look we've held up our end of the bargain, so let Bitch-sensei go and let us get on with our lives ALRIGHT?" Kataoka asked looking around before they descended.

"What the?" Sugino asked

"The whole room's going down" Nagisa said as the descended into a cage with the Reaper standing in front of them.

"The trap is complete, ensnaring you as a group is the best way and save me time" he said

"BITCH-SENSEI!' the all exclaimed seeing their teacher out cold.

"Now, now if he comes quietly no one will get killed. besides him of course" the Reaper said as the kids tried to get out

"What if we try to resist or something?" Okajima asked "Would you be mad enough to kill us then?"

"Your fear is pitiful so relax" the reaper said

"Sorry, I can't do much about it" Okajima said

"Here, this section sounds hollow" Mimura shouted

"A fitted Charge" Takeabayashi said placing a bomb

"And a smoke bomb" Okuda said throwing a ball down making it explode into pink smoke before the bomb exploded.

"ooh, yes good. Make it fun" Reaper said as he saw the hole.

* * *

"Okay the moment of truth is upon us" Isogai said leading a group of Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Kimura, Chiba, Hayami, Hara, Sugino, Suguya, Yoshida and Muramatsu

"Hello Class-E can you hear me?" Reaper asked "I must say that was some nice work, I'm honestly happy you escape. It will give me a nice warm up for the real game" he said I expect great thing

"I knew it, it's a game to him" Hayami said

"He's not like Takaoka, he's an unknown quantity" Nagisa said

"Which makes him dangerous. Stick together guys and don't be caught alone"

* * *

"Hm, let's see 7 to 1" Korosensei while he was sitting on a bench, but by syaing that he pissed off a couple of locals "Indeed letting XY to stand for 7 to1, gives us a lovely maths problem" he chuckled pissing off the locals more which then attacked him

"Oh dear me I seem to have angered the locals. Did I insult a local custom? I better call Maehara he would know about soccer" he said as he started to dodge soccer balls

"We're sorry but the number you have dialled in out of range"

"Isogai then" Korosensei said getting the same thing, "Perhaps Hinata or Terasaka" he said as the local started to cheer. "To quote a famous sci-fi movie: I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

"We'll intercept him here, whichever way he comes from we'll still have him outnumber, so stay alert" Isogai said

"Ritsu we need some help here" Hara said

"Yeah, not happening, be realistic, like I can go up against him" Ritsu said picking her nose with a red 'Hacked' mark on her face "I rather power down then do stuff" she said watching TV while in a hovel

"Ritsu's been hacked" they said

"He's coming" Nagisa said hearing his footsteps, but when they saw him, he was nothing but shadow

"Take him down" Muramatsu said

"Dumbass is walking right into us" Yoshida said before the Reaper took both of them down in one hit

"Hand to hand combat was the first skill I honed as an assassin" Reaper said "So as you might imagine" he continued punching Kimura into a wall "I'm rather good at it. A talent 99% unnecessary, but that 1% of my prey would survive" he said "If you want to be a kill its and indispensable tool" he said appearing behind Kaede

'NO" Nagisa and the symbiote shouted as

"Females are so fragile" Reaper said as he kicked Kaede making her chest give off a cracking noise. "Don't expect for me to handle the rest of you this delicately"

'WaStE tHe SoN oF a BITCH!' the symbiote shouted as Nagisa called forth his clawed gloves and rushed in swiping at the Reaper, only to miss several times

"Stay back, he's mine" Nagisa growled as he charged forward 'And now let's see how my dark powered clap stunner works?' Nagisa asked before being clapped stunned, he was stunned badly. He could breathe and went down

"NAGISA!" they all shouted before being knocked out. Nagisa was trying to get on his feet

"The classic stunning clap, yours and Lovro's might conceivably stun a cat. But in sufficient hands the move can do quite a bit more" The reaper started "You see the human consciousness has a frequency you see. The higher the peak the more sensitive one is to stimulus. When your prey's in a particularly agitated state of mind. A powerful enough sound wave will work wonders. Of course they will be startled, but that's not all, oh no voluntary nerve factions are temporarily paralysed!" he explained as Nagisa collapsed

'Luckily I managed to peak my own waves taking some of the brunt of the attack so it should wear off soon' the symbiote said

"huh, so that's it than. Only it seems I'm short a few of you" he said

* * *

On the other side of the complex Kataoka leading a squad consisting of those not in the assault group went to rescue Irina. Coming to a door they opened it only to see pitch black

"Bitch-sensei!" Kataoka shouted as the girls raced over to her

"She's still breathing" Okuda said

"You're in charge of taking care of her" Kataoka said

"Man, I always get stuck with the grunt work" Terasaka said

"Okay, let's meet up with the others and get out of here pronto" Kataoka said

"Yay, what a relief. I thought she was a goner" Kurahashi said

"I know right" Yada said as they heard thuds behind them "Bitch-sensei?" she asked as she saw two guns in her hands

"Ah finally I've awakened my old self again after being a sleep for six months. It's a good thing my prince came to save me" Irina said "Now to put you brats out of commission!"

"What are you talking about?" Yada asked

"This can't be" Okuda said

"Time for your final lesson boys and girls, I hope you're ready" Irina said advancing on them. "SON OF A!" she shouted stepping on something "I stepped on a rock barefoot"

"Geez come on miss" Okajima said as he was tranqed by Irina with several of the others

"not cool" Okajima said

"That was a dirty trick" Yada said "We were actually worried about"

"Why?" Kurahashi innocently asked

"Yeah well blame the experience gap, I've seen more carnage than you punks" Irina said as Itona glared at here

"Already. You took them out by yourself" Reaper said

"I was only following your orders" Irina said "There no point throwing in with snot-nosed know nothings"

"That's right there only children after all. For all the good they are to us, they may as well be for another world." He said "They breathe clean air, we breathe blood mist" he said before spotting Itona "You there, what will it be then?"

"blah, blah Me and Itona will kick your crazy ass" Terasaka growled

"I surrender" Itona said

"What?" Terasaka asked

"If we fight, we're toast. This guy is on a whole another level. Like you said if we lose today we only have to win once. Be patient" Itona said

* * *

"Now what?" Kaede asked as they were all caged. Nagisa was coming around

'What?' Nagisa groaned

"An expert clap stunner. luckily I manage to dampen it a bit' the symbiote said

"Listen buddy I don't know what killing Korosensei, I wouldn't count on it going smoothly" Karma said

"Oh don't worry I'm a gifted improviser, that's my job" Reaper said using a table "I can work with bad intel as well as good

"Vector are you secured?" Itona whispered

"Confirmed, able to hack systems at moment's notice" Vector said

"Good" Itona said

"Karasuma?" Irina asked seeing the camera footage making the students excited

'Why is he here?" the Reaper asked as he was walking a giant dog.

"Korosensei, if he said that there was a wall we couldn't climb over he would take over from there" Itona said

"I've got their scent, didn't I tell you in this clever canine disguise, I'm a natural" Korosensei said acting like a dog

"There is nothing natural about what you are doing right now" Karasuma said as the octopus stood up.

'So you're back to deal with me huh, good luck trying' Korosensei thought

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter: The Reaper arc, oh boy this was an interesting chapter to write. Even though its an adaption of the episode (which should have been more than one for about seven chapters of the manga) but somehow just reading through this I feel like I've made the Reaper eviller than canon. Well he was a dick about it. (Anybody sad we have basically two episodes left and then we're done?)**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	32. Reaper Time 2nd Lesson

"So are you sure they're here?" Karasuma asked loading a gun "And that he's taken them hostage?"

"Indeed" Korosensei said removing the hood "I suspect he's luring me to my death" he said changing out of his dog costume as Karasuma entered the room. This was all caught on the security camera he placed outside

"well shucks, That throws a big old Monkey wrench into my plan" The Reaper said

"Karasuma and Korosensei" Hara cheered

"But I thought he was in Brazil for that big soccer game

"So be it: Plan 16" the Reaper sighed

"This is my big moment...to shine" Irina said

'We are so kicking some evil ass' the symbiote said

* * *

Karasuma and Korosensei quietly ran down a darkened corridor. Karasuma sweeping every doorway in case someone was waiting for them. They entered a room with the pair sweeping it when the door closed.

"What is this?" Korosensei asked

"The room's going down" Karasuma said as they saw light Irina was standing there with the Reaper behind her "Huh, Irina?" he asked, neither of them saw Irina smile

"Don't worry my dear, stay calm" Korosensei said

"I'm guessing this is your show?" Karasuma asked

"You've heard of the Reaper correct, well that would be me" the Reaper said

"Lovro has mentioned you before" Karasuma said

"Exactly why I left the old fool alive, when wiping out competitors it helps if my reputation proceeded me" The Reaper said "Now put down that gun, or shall I ventilate your friend?" he ordered as Karasuma lowered his weapon while remembering the conversation he had with Lovro before coming here know his students were in danger.

'How is he obscuring his presence?' Karasuma pondered

"Her neck's been fitted with explosives, same goes for the children. I give the sign and they detonate

"And you think that if you threaten the children I'll agree to die quietly is that it

"Well, I'm curious" the Reaper said with childlike glee

'No one else is around and I'm mindful of his gun' Korosensei though before three of his tentacles were destroyed and a pit fell open 'What?' he asked as he saw a smirking Irina with a smoking gun 'why?' he asked as he fell. He tried to catch the ledge but the Reaper shot at him with a sick smile on his face 'My tentacles, he's fast enough to see them?'

"Sir!" Isogai shouted

"Korosensei" Kaede shouted out "Are you okay?"

"That was disappointingly quick, I didn't get to liquidate a hostage or two. Oh well, let's go and say a fond farewell" Reaper said

* * *

"Irina" Korosensei growled

"Korosensei?" Kaede asked

"Hello, class I trust that you are unhurt" Korosensei said

"No offence sir, but I can't believe he caught you" Maehara said as Korosensei tested the bars, upon contact his tentacle melted revealing it to be anti-sensei material

"The bars are forged of anti-me material I see. Tricky stuff to work around; but you will be happy to know my body now has a way around it" Korosensei said

"Wait are you serious?" Okuda asked

"Behold boys and girls, my top secret weapon: MY TOUNGE!" he chuckled before he started to lick the bars "Coated by protective digestive juices, I'll have these bars worn down to nothing in two days"

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME!" the class shouted

"Excuse me" the Reaper said

'You're not dickless' the symbiote snarled

"I hate to interrupt, but if you want their neck braces to explode than go right ahead and keep licking" Reaper said shocking Korosensei

"What seriously?" Korosensei exclaimed

"Well let's get to it, this room is about to be flooded, we are standing in a drainage canal. When I give the signal to the control room above, water will come rushing down here at 200 psi per second and these bars will essentially become a giant noodle press" the Reaper said " You see the fearful water pressure will steal your freedom pushing you against the sturdy anti-you cage and be cut into little pieces of jelly" he said

"Hang on, you're going to do that with the kids still in there" Karasuma said "You'll kill them as well!"

"Of course I am, it's too late to wait" Reaper said

"Irina, you knew this would happen didn't you" Karasuma shouted

"I'm sorry; results are the only priority here. You wanted professionalism" Irina said making Yada and Kurahashi go teary eyed

"I realise my methods seem a bit harsh, but do you want the best chance in the world to slip by?" Reaper asked

" _Sir what if there is a situation that comes up that we would have to sacrifice the children to kill him?" Karasuma asked the minister of defence "Do we have a specific policy for that_

 _"It's probably best if we take that on a case by case basis, odds are it will come down to that before this is over. I'm certain that you'll make the right call no our behalf" the minister said_

'Here we are, and in effect it is my call, do I save the kids or save the world' he thought, but he made his decision with half a second. "This is the official stance of the government!" he said before throwing a right hook "Saving the world is not worth the lives of these children" he said "If these kids are no more than collateral damage. I'm going to shut him down

"YOU TELL HIM MR K!" the kids shouted

"He's so cool" Korosensei said

"FYI Irina, a true professional gives a damn about the bigger picture" Karasuma said throwing off his jacket

'If I spend any more time with this nuisance my plan will fall apart' the Reaper said "Very well" and with those words he ran off

"Like hell you're escaping!" Karasuma said chasing after the Reaper

"Karasuma, turn on your transceiver" Korosensei said.

"Moron, him and his ethics" Irina said taking off her collar and walking away. "Karasuma may be apart from the herd. But the Reaper goes further, exhibit A, he trapped the octopus

"Please Miss Bitch" Yada said

"Irina, I've set a booby trap, while he's trying to disarm it; shoot him the back" The Reaper said over radio

"With pleasure" Irina said leaving

* * *

"Good, Hey Itona I know you have a second AI on you" Terasaka said

"So what?" he asked

"Ask it to hack into the flood controls and open them up" Terasaka said

"ARE YOU CRAZY! That will kill us all" Kataoka shouted

"OH really?" Terasaka smirked as his Sword dropped into his hand. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah" Kataoka said realising it "Fuwa, think Shadowcat can get us out of these?"

"With pleasure" Fuwa smiled as she had everyone linked hands so she could phase them through the handcuffs and neck braces

"Give me five minutes" Itona said

* * *

Running up to a door at the top of a flight of stairs Karasuma was about to open it when he paused

'Something's off about this door. It's probably a trap; but I don't have time for this" he said opening the door and jumping back using the door as a shield

"Did that do the trick, at the very least it slowed him down" the Reaper said. Karasuma pushed the door off of him

"Huh, that had a bit more punch then I expected" he said running down the next corridor which had two dogs snarling at him, but after five seconds they started to whimper "That's not fair, since you know I LOVE DOGS!" he shouted walking calmly towards them while smiling. The stood to the side with their heads down. "Good boys" he said patting them. Karasuma continued on to a large room. On the other side was the Reaper, he ducked behind a pillar.

* * *

"You have an excellent nose for this kind of thing" The Reaper shouted "I clearly under estimated you"

"This place is like a trade fair for booby traps, I'm impressed" Karasuma said

"The more skills you pick up the more you want to use the Reaper said "Its only second nature for an assassin to revel in his bag of tricks" he said as Karasuma dodged a bullet. Looking back he saw Irina, he quietly turned on his radio

"Irina?" he asked

"Mind your aim Irina" The Reaper shouted

"Oh don't worry my next shot will definitely hit him" Irina said

"You're going to die, you know that right?" Karasuma asked tensing up

"believe me I'm more than prepared. I wouldn't expect you to understand that, but some people can relate. The Reaper and I are cut from the same cloth" Irina said

"She's right, do you know what I was before I became the Reaper?" the reaper "A scared kid living moment to moment in a warzone, where only three things you can depend on: Skill, money and death" the Reaper said

"Irina and I know what it is to be nurtured on blood and darkness" he said blowing up the room "And what it means to be a pawn"

"spillway opening, spillway opening" the computer voice said

"Huh, I didn't order it to do that" the Reaper said "Oh well, must be a glitch. Goodbye Kiddies"

* * *

"That didn't sound good" Terasaka said

"Do you think?" Okano said

"I don't know." Maehara said

"I've got it" Itona said as rumbling was heard

"Nice Job Itona" Terasaka said as he turned his sword into Trident mode. "Here it comes" he said as a massive wall of water streamed down the canal. With a slam onto the ground, the wall of water diverted over them causing them to be safe "Freeze it now Mimura!"

"You got it" Mimura said creating a tunnel of ice

"Now what?" Hazama asked

"Simple. We go hero" he said turning into Aquaman

"You heard him" Isogai said using his wrist watch to change into Batman watching as the others did as well.

"HENSHIN!" Nagisa shouted becoming Agent Venom

"We can't access our armour" Itona said

"Nor can I get my hammer" Kaede said

"Hammer, wait You're THOR!" Songbird asked

"I am" Kaede said

"Psylocke, Wasabi. Think you can cut us a way out of here?" Agent Venom asked

"You got it!" the pair said activating their blades to cut a hole in the wall.

"Get through there. Once your inside seal it up and I'll break the ice" Aquaman said

"But" Scarlet witch said

"I'll survive darling" Aquaman said kissing her.

"Okay" Scarlet witch said

"Hole's cut!" Psylocke said

"Move out" Agent Venom said as they made their way into the room next to it. "Good Luck"

"Thanks, you too" Aquaman said as he sealed up the hole

"A little light?" Ghost Rider asked making his flames bright with the Human Torch

"I'll add a layer of ice so the water doesn't get in" Iceman said

"Good idea" Batman said. Outside Aquaman walked over to the ice and broke it before he felt the pressure of the water surge over him

"Time to go to work" he said cutting a hole in the cage and swimming out of there.

* * *

Back in the area where the explosion was Karasuma moved some of the rubble off of him

"WOW!" the reaper exclaimed "You're Alive! I should have known. It's a shame you're not in a position to chase me" Reaper said "Full disclosure; I only recruited your associate as a decoy.

'Irina" he muttered

"Well, see you at the grand finale!" the Reaper said

"Karasuma! come in Karasuma are you okay?" Korosensei's voice crackled over the radio as Karasuma was about to chase after the Reaper

"What's wrong?" Karasuma asked

"We heard an explosion, are you hurt?" Korosensei asked

"I'm alright but I'm afraid Irina's trapped under the rubble he said. "I don't have time to get her out, the Reaper's getting away"

"WAIT!" Kurahashi said "You have to do something, you can't just leave her"

"Hinano, listen that woman took her chances when she teamed up with that psychopath" Karasuma said "Being a pro means assuming a level of risk. It's all a part of the job."

"What does that have to with being a pro, I know I'm only a teenager. But poor Miss Bitch is only 21. Her childhood was a nightmare for her. If life's a puzzle then some of miss Irina's pieces are missing. Who could say what she would be now if she had them. Please sir" Kurahashi said "Don't leave her behind. I'm begging you"

"You forgive us when we screw up, so what's the difference with her?" Yada asked

"And don't worry about that bastard" Korosensei seethed

* * *

' _The village has been wiped out, this one escape, killing a militia in the process. What do you think my dear" a woman said as she showed a young Irina to a man_

 _"Good eyes, you have on decision child. Follow our bloodstained path into life of an assassin and horrors you've witness will be routine." Lovro said showing Irina a knife. "Now you are free seek peace of course, but you will be hounded by nightmares all your life. But only by embracing it can the horrors be tamed." he said "Tough choice for child to make, we will find refugee camp" he went to leave, only to feel Irina grab his coat "There is no turning back'_

'There you have it, I waded through a cold sea of blood' Irina though picturing herself naked, waist deep in blood holding her gun and a knife 'Death by betrayal is a fitting end, I'm just glad it's over. If I held out much longer I might of remembered what the sun felt like' Irina though sadly as Karasuma shifted the rock

"Don't just lay there, I can't this for much longer" Karasuma said.

* * *

"What in the they've all escaped?" the Reaper said from the control room "But how, that pressure should have killed them" he gasped seeing the flood cage with no one in there

"Well, we managed" a voice said

"What?" the reaper asked

"Surprise" Agent Venom said dropping from the ceiling "Payback time" he said punching the Reaper out of the control room "This is Agent venom, he's in the open. Itona, Kaede, Korosensei get to my location. Nightwing, Catwoman make sure they get here safely. Everyone else meet up and get ready for a fight" he said

"ON IT" everyone said

"Since when did I become the field leader?" Agent Venom asked. "I'll figure that out later. For now; I've got a score to settle"

* * *

"Hold still your left arm's probably fractured" Karasuma said setting it with a couple piece of rebar and his ripped shirt "Anywhere else you feel pain or discomfort from anywhere else?" he asked before Irina took in his physique getting a nose bleed "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, seeing you shirtless has gotten me hot and bothered though" Irina said in a dream like state

"I was worried that there was some head trauma. Good to know this is normal for you" Karasuma said "he's back" Karasuma said standing up "The kid's figured he would be. But something's different. Listen to me, Class-E is a far cry from the world you grew up in, what the hell; I'll come out and say it: Our world needs you" he added before running off as he's morphers appeared "MAGNA POWER!" he shouted changing into the Magna Defender and hiding in the shadows

* * *

"Irina, where's Karasuma?" Reaper asked looking nervously around

"no idea, he was already gone when I came too" Irina said "That was a pretty underhanded stunt by the way, did you have to kill me too?"

"Sorry, could be help. My hands were tied, break a few eggs to make an omelette and all that, There may be honour among thieves, but not assassins, we traffic in deception" Reaper explained

"Good to Know!" Agent Venom shouted appearing out of know and Uppercutting him into the giant hole in the middle of the room "Girls, you're up!" he shouted

"ROGER!" Ms Marvel, Songbird and Green Lantern shouted blasting him with a triple energy blast sending him skyward a bit

"What?" Irina asked as a chain wrapped around the Reaper's uncle pulling him down

* * *

"Heads up" Iceman said firing off a few balls of hail. The struck like missiles knocking him faster down until he hit a large bubble of water. Suddenly two arrows were lodged above his shoulder blades. He ripped them out before Shadowcat grabbed his coat and pulled him into the wall, letting go once the coat was in trapped him

"Hey there" Nightwing said as he used a baton to smack him around a bit. Next Black Widow used her shock gauntlet to wind him a bit

"My turn" Wasaba said slashing his chest

"Little brats" Reaper growled

"Take this!" Psylocke roared using a telekinetic blast.

"And a little of this!" Scarlet Witch shouted using a hex bolt as Wolverine raced in and tried a jump slash, only to cut the Reaper loose. He smirked before going to attack Wolverine

"Look up" Wasp said shooting his eyes out. Aquaman then jumped out of the water and stabbed Reaper with his trident before the Human Torch boiled the water to release steam blocking out the Reaper's vision

"I'm going to kill all of you slowly now" the Reaper snarled

"I don't think so" Magna Defender "Don't get me wrong, you're skills are on point. You just don't have an endgame strategy" he said using his lightning sword spin attack to stun the Reaper "Oh, also, the guys of Class-E are particularly protective of their partners, and you just happened to threaten, beat and scare several of them; INCLUDING MINE!" he shouted smashing his fist into the Reaper causing him to fall back into the water. Then something unnerving happen. There floating in the water was a face.

"It seems that you've dressed me down" The Reaper said showing his face to be skull-like with the veins showing

"What The?" Magna Defender asked

"Faces are a handicap in this business. Much easier to customise disguises if you don't have one" the Reaper said "Just like my great-Grandfather: Johan Schmitt"

"Johan Schmitt...wait you don't mean?" Magna Defender said

"Of course I am Jorgen Schmitt, the great-grandson of the Red Skull!" The Reaper said "And now that you know who I am, I guess I just have to kill you. You're face will make a delightfully ragged addition to my collection" he said rushing forward to try and kill Karasuma, luckily he was still in Magna Defender mode so it was not so easy to be him. The Reaper pulled out a knife and wire to try and finish off Karasuma

'I shouldn't of pulled him into close quarters combat, I should have know he was hiding something, so I can't let this go on any longer" Magna Defender said

"Get him Magna Defender" Ms Marvel shouted

"Yeah! Take him down!" Wasp shouted.

"I feel like I should tell you Karasuma, I might have overstated the tragic circumstances of my childhood. You see like I said I was from the family of the Red Skull, so I made it all up" Reaper said

"You bastard" Magna Defender sneered

"You see when I was young, an assassin killed my father before my eyes. I wasn't particularly torn up about, however.' he said remembering his first vision of an assassin who killed his father and took the wine glass in his hand effortlessly "Seeing the way his killer moved so swift, so sure it did give me something to think about, so I said to myself. 'what beautiful skill I was captivated" he said pulling pout a rose and holding it aloft. "In that moment I knew that assassination is high art, and the culmination of that art let me show: The Reaper's hidden scythe, a small .10 calibre gun, a bullet so small that it easily passes through muscle and bone to pierce the aortic vein. It might a miniscule hole but with each heart beat it becomes bigger until' the Reaper mentally said as he fired.

* * *

In an instant a massive fist blocked the bullet from hitting the Magna Defender.

"No sweat, and a hole this size when I shrink down to normal will be nothing but a pin prick" Giant-Man said returning to normal size

"No" The Reaper said

"Oh yes, now" Magna Defender shouted running up and booting the Reaper's balls.

"Nice to see the Reaper as the same weak points as everyone else" Magna Defender said as the Reaper was hunched over clasping his manhood "Sorry friend, but you screwed up, messing with my students, my friend and my girl is a bad move"

"Who else can kill him if not me" the Reaper said in a squeaky voice

"You'd be surprised what a bunch of motivated teenage heroes can do" Magna Defender said knocking him out and taking the rose. "I think it's time you left the killing game"

"Game over" Korosensei said arriving with Kaede and Itona

* * *

"He has skill, but he put too much stock in them" Karasuma said as everyone was on the top floor and had restrained the Reaper who was catatonic

"The man who set him on this path was a fool" Korosensei commented "He' talents might have served him well on the straight and narrow."

"I suppose it all boils down to the world we know and how it shapes how we value life" Karasuma said as a tentacle flopped onto Nagisa's head

"Yes, well said. Would you agree miss Irina?" Korosensei asked Irina who was sneaking away

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Maehara shouted

"You think you can just leave after that" Kimura said

"Get back here!" Nakmura shouted. After a minute long chase they caught her and brought her back. Nagisa and several of the other guys were stern faced

"Don't on and do your worse. You don't think I'm not ready" Irina shouted "You punk bastards are a rung below animals anyway; all the guys are pent up, the girls are jealous so come on do your worse. SO now the chance to set off those emotions like fireworks"

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Kimura asked

"Okay, Kurahashi" Nagisa said

"Right" Kurahashi said walking forward, only to collapse and hug Irina "I'm so glad you're okay" she smiled

"Now shut up and come back to school like usual. No more taking off for days at a time" Terasaka barked

"And besides I want to hear the end of that story of yours, Conning Arabian royalty remember, you had the region on the brink of war" Yada winked

"If you don't come back, you can kiss your copy of that French Graphic Novel goodbye" Kataoka said "Boys over flowers"

"You do realised I tried to kill you all?" Irina asked

"I don't see the problem, treachery is to be expected. These things come with territory does it not?" Takebayashi said

Come on, if we can't deal with a foul-tempered Back stabbing bitch, we really wouldn't have a lot of room to say we're assassins" Nakamura laughed

* * *

"They're right you know" Karasuma said presenting her with the rose making the students excited "For you and before you ask no one put me up to it. Consider it a token taken from a vanquished enemy in your honour, Happy Birthday; sorry I'm a bit late"

'He just shoves it in my face with no romance like a barbarian, and it's not a proper bouquet, I know I'll let him have, give him a piece of my mind' Irina thought "It's lovely" she said kissing his cheek.

"Like the man said, In Class-E if you mess with the girls, their boyfriends will not be happy. Karasuma included," Karma said out loud making the adult freeze and blush "I mean that is what you meant right when you said and I quote: the guys of Class-E are particularly protective of their partners, and you just happened to threaten, beat and scare several of them; INCLUDING MINE!' I am right. Not to mention you've said on multiple accounts that you would happily settle down with Irina after the mission was complete"

"WHAT!" the class exclaimed

"I dare say we have some potential guys" Fuwa said

"No fair I called dibs on him" Kurahashi cried

"Oh sweetheart" Yada said

"What about me?" Okajima asked before Kurahashi hugged him like a little kid grumpily hugging their teddy bear. She soon smiled and kissed his nose

* * *

"Karasuma, a word before this turns towards the racy" Korosensei said

"Trust me that won't be happening, what do you want?" Karasuma asked

"Today was almost tragic. I don't want the children embroiled in a situation like this again. I insist on an environment they can safely assassinate me. Immune to the intrigue of madmen like the Reaper" Korosensei scowled

"Couldn't agree more" Karasuma commented

* * *

"Should any of the students become collateral damage in course of an assassinate plot the bounty will become null and void" the minister read out "Safe to say you've taken a liking to these children Karasuma?"

"They have the right to a reasonable expectation of safety, don't you think sir?" Karasuma replied

"Fine condition accepted. We are no longer seeking out freelance help in these matters, it's too dangerous; it's time we move forward with the final assassination project, Now look Karasuma I know you like these kids and don't want to see them hurt. So this might be the best bet of them in the long run if they can't do it" the minister said placing a folder on the table

"I understand" Karasuma said

"Good, because if we have a situation like this again. I will not be lenient" a voice said

"Director Fury?" Karasuma asked as Nick Fury walked into the office

"Sir, you allowed the descendent of one of SHIELD's greatest enemies in arm's reach of the students, young men and woman you vowed to defend and are using as a way to end a person's life using money as an incentive" Fury said "So let me tell you something. If the Oversight that the UN has charged with assisting these kids from the shadows hears, sees and think they are in danger we will act. And before you ask no that is not a threat" he said walking out of office "It's a promise. After all they are the future"

* * *

Standing outside of Class-E Karasuma pondered the future

'I have no idea where this class is going' he though as he walked towards the class, he sensed Irina next to him "How's your arm?"

"It's alright" she said as a new amber pendant hung around her neck, a gift from Karasuma shined in the light, she smiled softly before threading her fingers with his

'Either way this planet of ours is a good place to be' he smiled looking up at the blue sky above them.

* * *

 ***slurp, gulp* G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode of ACH while enjoying a nice cup of coffee. So the Reaper is done for, and Irina's back with Class-E not to mention Irisuma! Hoo ray! So the Reaper being related to Red Skull was another of those early ideas which worked out. I always had a name starting with J for him to reflect his connection to Red Skull. I also went off script a bit with the hero fight, but I wanted to display their power before the next chapters.**

 **Why the next chapters? Well ladies and gentlemen boys and girls we have reached an end. That is right the next two chapters focuse on Nagisa and what happened after he lets LOOSE! that's right. Its that time. Nagisa's Inner Darkness**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	33. Darkness Time

The class had a tough decision to face today: Career counselling, getting advice from Korosensei about what they should do in the future. Nagisa was the most tense about this, since it was gnawing at him, he could feel himself loosing grip on his Inner Darkness. It was only a matter of time before it exploded and something he held back would be release. The class was knocked out of their musing but Irina walking in with a new look, he hair was done up in a ponytail, she wore a white jumper and a red floral skirt

"Is the octopus seriously giving you career counselling now?" Irina asked

"Wow look at you" Yada smiled

"In a normal outfit" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, I thought I would give cheap and plain a try, you know fit into your regular old worlds is all" Irina said acting insecure. "Oh come on don't tell me you want to see more skin?

"No, leaving more to the imagination is even sexier" Okajima said trying to stop a nose bleed

"You've really grown as a person" Mimura said. While this was happening Nakamura snickered making Nagisa go wide upon seeing Nakamura's handwriting

"Rio, no offence but why did you write out my sheet?" he asked holding the sheet which said he want to go to an all-girls school, and he was looking at either a nurse or a maid for a career "That's my future you're screwing with

"Men's work doesn't suit you" Nakamu ra said

"Hey Nagisa, where would you like to go Morocco or Thailand?" Karma asked holding up posters for bother places

"Neither, I'm staying a guy thank you very much. Why are you guys so set in turning into me" Nagisa growled as he saw a flash of an image in his mind

"Careers, seriously, why are we talking about this stuff when Earth's on the brink?" Sugino asked

'what do I want to be?' Nagisa asked.

* * *

The first one up was Isogai

"I want to go to a public school, since entering middle school the financial situation has change" Isogai said attacking Korosensei with a knife

"Well, if it's you Isogai, I know you can get into a rather challenging public school. Even then it will be important for you to make decisions accord to your environment" Korosensei said "Things like travel expenses, to your high school's rules about part time work. Even scholarships; so let's keep these in mind as we continue our consultations" Korosensei said. After a while the next one to come in was Sugino who threw a fastball with Sensei-buster baseballs. Korosensei caught these one

"For now I'm all about baseball, But I won't run away from studying, even you said the second blade is important as well" Sugino said

"Precisely Sugino" Korosensei smirked. Next up was Okano, who tried attacking with her acrobatic skill

"I can't be straightforward like Sugino, I do love to move my body, but isn't it super hard making a living off of that kind of career right now?" Okano asked

"I understand that well Okano. So that you have a lot of options, shall we make several life plans together?"

"Sure thing" Okano said

* * *

Back in the classroom Okuda and Kaede were talking

"I'll tell him that I want to follow the path of the researcher, and while I have the chance I'm going to try and get him to drink this poisoned cola" Okuda said "What about you Kaede?"

"I think that there might be lots of people who haven't decided, me being one of them" Kaede said

"Let me put some finely cockroach eggs" Karma said

"And then let's blend in some praying mantis eggs too. Even amongst insect they're related so they should be compatible

* * *

Back in the counsel room Hara sat down

"What's with that face sir?" Hara asked

"While I was counselling Okuda, I became this way when Okuda gave me a drink which is a mix of Cola, Sulphuric acid and some bits of different bugs

"Well, I want to become a proper housewife" Hara said "It's the norm for both the husband and wife to these day, but I would like to think that there is a guy out there who would like a comrade he can trust to have his back, To become a person like that I have much still to learn" Hara said

"And excellent housewife has the worth of a first-rate artisan. If it is you Hara I'm sure you can become one" Korosensei said, The next two were Suguya and Hazama saying that they wanted to be a librarian and an artist. Next up was Karma

* * *

"A bureaucrat hey, interesting choice. If I may say so administrative work seem rather restrained for someone of your temperament

"Well do you remember the last quake where all the politicians were useless.

"I won't disagree with you on that" Korosensei said

"The country should have been paralysed but it wasn't. Everything kept functioning, behind every talking head at a podium is a bureaucrat pulling the strings, that is what power is all about" Karma said "Does that make sense to you?"

"I take it back. That's a good fit for you" Korosensei said

"Take my advice Terasaka, don't be a politician. I mean sure people like seeing an impulsive big mouthed idiot on the ballot, don't get me wrong it's just that making you a puppet would be too easy"

"Like I would become someone's puppet" Terasaka said "Who said I wanted to be a politician anyway?" he asked

* * *

"Nakamura you aspire to be a diplomat, oh to aim above one's modest beginnings"

"You don't have to put it like that" Nakamura laughed "Believe it or not back in primary school I was a certified genius. Back in the first grade I tested at a sixth grade level. I always placed at the top of my class. The thing is, it really suck, I wanted to be normal, not caring about grades goofing off with your friends. So when I came here I started to act dumb, soon it stopped being an act. Soon I saw how disappointed my parents were and importance of what I threw away really hit me. I wanted to continue to joke around but I wanted to apply myself as well. This class is the best of both world" she explained "What I mean is; thank you sir"

* * *

'Look at them, you wouldn't think they're thinking all that hard. But they are" Nagisa thought

'it is there future' the symbiote said

"Oh ho, Miss Irina's still got the tag on her top" Kaede pointed out

"Well she's not use to buying off the rack" Karma said

"Do you think we should tell her?" Kaede asked

"I've got this" Nagisa said as he walked over there and plucked the tag off without Irina knowing. Once he walked into the staff room he was nervous

"Ah, last but not least. So tell me have you thought of a career my boy?" Korosensei asked

"Sir, I think that I have the talent for killing people. I think I can get do with what the Reaper does" Nagisa said concerning Korosensei making something Karasuma said echo back to him "We all know I don't have any other strengths. I mean what else can I reasonable shoot for. Should I become an assassin; What path should I follow. I mean not only to I think I have a talent for killing people. But something else is inside of me. A strong heroic feeling. I'm not sure I can utilise that feeling properly" Nagisa said saddened

"You're a sensible young man Nagisa, and a good student. I'm sure you would have weighted the risk of becoming assassin before coming to me with his. For the record yes you have a gift for the work no one who has seen you can doubt that. Whether facing an otherworldly monster, an unhinged teacher, or an evil genius; you prevailed. Your attacks are thought out and well timed and without fear all indispensable qualities for a killer. But there is something else, you spare any enemies you face. You let them live; also you feel the need to protect those who are weaker than you from those who take advantage of that. Now that being said while you are courageous, there is a twinge of desperation. You never give your safety or diginity a second thought, you strike without fear because you feel like you have nothing to lose. So to what end should your talents be used and more importantly from whom. Reexamine those questions closely and we'll speak again" Korosensei advised Nagisa. Once Nagisaleft the office Korosensei pulled out a letter. On the letter was Nagisa's name and the insignia for SHIELD

* * *

Once Nagisa reached a park the final words of Korosensei came back

'If you want to be an assassin. I'll support that decision whole heartily' Nagisa pondered these words when he heard two kids talking about a videogame they were playing. he sighed

'Nagisa, is everything okay?' the symbiote asked

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said as he reached the apartment where he lived

'Now I see' the symbiote said as Nagisa walked in the door. 'Why, oh why didn't I see this before. This place its the source'

"I'm home" Nagisa said

"Welcome back Nagisa" his mother Hiromi said wo sat at the table with his last test "have a seat pleas

'Oh crap, the results of the last test

"Sure mum what's up" Nagisa asked

"Not your grade certainly, 54th at midterms, the regular cut off rank for being allowed back on the main campus if 50th place. I'm disappointed; but don't lose hope, Tanaka's brother was once 60th. But of course that was three years ago now" Hiromi said producing an envelope of money

'Don't you dare go where I think you're going you blue hair bitch' the symbiote growled

"He got back there, you see the school made an exception for him thanks to his family's rather generous donation; the same gesture should work for us" Hiromi said

'Get stuffed, it's not going to work. There have been new rules introduced and not to mention Nagisa is a part of a state secret. Heck what's stopping him from going back, idiot?' the symbiote asked while Nagisa was shocked

'No, no, no' Nagisa panicked

"Whatever gets you out of that dreadful Class-E. The sooner the better, I'm be making an appointment with Mr Ono of Class-D very soon" Hiromi said "And I expect you to come with me  
"'Hiromi, if you hear even just one of my thought; hear this one: STOP!" the symbiote said

"No wait you can't. Please you have to let me stay where I am right now" Nagisa begged

'LISTEN TO HIM!' The symbiote shouted 'NAGISA CALM DOWN! ITS NOT WORTH IT. YOU'LL LOOSE CONTROL; WORSE THAN OKINAWA" the symbiote panicked

"I know you don't like it, but I'm bringing my grades up and it's a lot of fun. Look I'll go to whatever college you want me to but for junior high I really want" Nagisa said 'oh ho. She's in one of her moods; here it comes' Nagisa thought as Hiromi gripped his hair and started shaking him

" **Shut that ungrateful filthy mouth. I didn't raise my son to be driftwood, do you understand me, do you want to live the rest of your live in the shadow of failure. You have no idea what it is like. I work and slave away to spare you the fate of your poor mother. Do you think money grows on trees, do you think I pulled this donation out of thin air, Well I got news for you. I put myself through hell to secure your future. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"**

'There is no way you can talk to her when she's in one of her mood. I should have brought this up when she was in a better mood' Nagisa though "I'm sorry mother, I didn't know what I was thinking" Nagisa said as Hiromi let go

'Don't back down!" the symbiote said

'Dad doesn't have the stomach for confrontation. That's why he left' Nagisa thought

* * *

"Now then. You listen to me you're a child. You have no earthly idea how to make your way through life. Mother knows all the twists and turns"

'Anybody getting a Mother Gotel vibe from this crazy chick? I mean seriously' the symbiote said

"I won't let you end up like your father and I, you see I have it all planned out. The long term goal is to get you into Keisetsu university

'One of the top schools in the country, mum didn't make the cut' Nagisa thought

"It's a great Alma-Mater. Big companies take notice. It's not what you know, it's who you know" Hiromi said "School ties are everything, a graduate of Keisetsu University could even get a job with an elite company like Hishimaru, can you imagine travelling around the world"

'They're a big company who denied her'

"Have I ever told you how badly I wanted a little girl? You're grandparents discouraged me from being too feminine, it was always study and hard work" Hiromi said looking through a sliding door cupboard in the living room "That's why Hishimaru didn't want me, looks are everything with them. SO I decided when I had a little girl she could wear all the frilly things she I never was allowed to" she said as she held a dress up to Nagisa who had his hair down "See how nice this looks with your beautiful long hair

'Yeah, expect I'm a boy' Nagisa said 'its chilling how determined she is, I don't think I'll get out from under her. So there is only one way to dO sO, DoN't YoU tHiNk MoThER!'

'I have to stop this, his inner darkness is growing but how?' the symbiote asked

'Korosensei saw right through me, I'm not the hero of my oWn StOrY. I'm HeR sEcONd ROUNd'

"Oh by the way I'll be dropping by the school tomorrow to talk with your teacher. For a transfer out of Class E" Hiromia said

'Shit' the symbiote and Nagisa said "That's a little out of the blue, beside he might be busy"

"It's for the best Nagisa my dear, and if I were you; I would say goodbye to my Class-E friends" Hiromi said

* * *

"I see your mother seems a bit single minded" Korosensei said

"I know, what do I do now, she won't listen to a word I say and Karasuma-sensei's out of town on business, And I can't ask for one of his subordinates to meet her on his behalf. I juts, I'm not ready to leave Class-E yet"

"Now, now don't fret I'm a super being capable of destroying the planet, a teacher parent interview should be a walk in the park" Korosensei said as he got ready for bed on top of the Taj Mahal . "I may have to use that; and I was sure I was close to being able to replicating it when I gave the formula to Okuda'

"Okay sir, I'll see you tomorrow" Nagisa said hanging up

"Nagisa?" Hiromi shouted

"Yeah mum?" Nagisa asked walking out

"I have to go into work for a while. I'll be back before you wake okay, oh by the way I picked you up something to wear tonight, it's on the table, so be in bed by a reasonable time" she said leaving. Nagisa walked over to the table and saw the garment. He also saw the dress from earlier and his test. He scowled throwing the feminine clothing in the cupboard and slammed his hands down on the table

"I'm done...Im DOne being her damn PuPpEt!" Nagisa said before adopting a sinister tone and left his apartment. He managed to lock up before summoning the symbiote "Time for some fun"

* * *

Shadowcat was patrolling the city when she heard something in the nearby alley

"Hello, anyone there?" she asked before seeing the outline of Agent Venom "Oh Nagisa it's you" she said before she noticed something was wrong. 'Nagisa' stood up straight making her scared. He was now 7 ft tall and full muscle. his usual lens looking eyes took a white and ripped appearance. Also new was the different Spider marking and a mouth with razor sharp fangs "Nagisa?" she asked. The monster before her unless a massive roar revealing a tongue which had a spear like tip on it. "Not Nagisa!" she said

"NO call me VENOM!" the monster said as it charged at her. Once he was in range Shadowcat was back handed the direction. Luckily Shadowcat phased through the wall.

"Ritsu, activate code Shade" Shadowcat said with her heart still beating in her chest

"Code shade, are you sure?" Ritsu asked panicked

"Oh yeah I'm sure" Shadowcat said

"I'm on it" Ritsu said

* * *

"Attention, Code Shade has been activate, I repeat Code Shade is now in effect" Ritsu said across of Class-E's phone. Upon hearing this Karasuma booted up a file on his computer: The defence index.

"Located defence plan for Agent venom" Karasuma said as it brought up the file for Agent Venom. "Prepare for it, deploy" Karasuma said as he walked out of his office. He knew that the Defence Index was designed to stop a rogue hero, only problem was majority of them were lethal ending in death. He told the kids they would restrain them, that was level one, level two was for knocking them out. And Level three was death. He now had to activate one of them on his students "I'm sorry" he said as a timer popped up

"Ritsu where is he?" Ms Marvel asked

"He should be nearing the train station" Ritsu said

"I've got him" Songbird said as the two spotted Venom

"Take him out" Ms Marvel shouted firing out and energy blast

"I'm sorry Nagisa" Songbird said as she launched a blast of solidified sound. They hit Venom, only making him stumble

"I've got this" Iceman said sliding in. Venom saw him coming and rushed over upon seeing Iceman over shot him Venom smirked and broke the ice slide sending Iceman skidding across the pavement leaving shards of ice behind before they melted.

"Hold up Ugly!" Human Torch said throwing fireballs at him, Venom saw this coming and dodged them before running off. "Black Widow he's heading for you" he said

* * *

"Roger that, Hawkeye, Arsenal are you in position?" Black Widow asked

"Yes ma'am" Hawkeye said

"We better hope these sonic arrows work" Arsenal said "Once they hit the ground they'll release a strong burst of sonic energy weakening him"

"Try it" Black Widow said, "Batman and Catwoman will be here shortly"

"Target's in sight" Arsenal said as Venom stopped running

"On 3; 1...2...3!" they shouted shooting arrows at Venom. In a flash Venom turned around and caught the arrows. Tensing his muscles in the hand breaking him. He looked back smirking

"Crap" the archers said

* * *

"STOP!" Kurahashi said as he pointed her power ring at Venom who just roared causing her to power down

"HINANO!" Flash said zipping of in and grabbing her before Venom could hit them. Venom jumped into the air and came down in front of them

"Nice try" Venom growled

"BACK AWAY!" a voice said as Korosensei flew in

"PISS OFF" Venom said swatting him down.

"Ow" Korosensei winced.

"Yield Monster" Thor said as she strangled him

"Get off of ME!" Venom roared punching Thor. He then grabbed her and threw he into a wall. He then kicked her a couple of time. Once he was done he was met with a hammer to the face sending him flying back.

"Thor are you alright?" Catwoman asked

"I am fine, it will take more than this fiend to take down the Princess of Thunder" Thor said as she charged forward

"Yo Nagisa" Black Canary said unleashing her Canary's cry giving Thor enough time to hit him a couple of times. Snarling Venom shot a ball of webbing at Black Canary before throwing Thor off of him and jumped away from the fight

"Damn it, he got away" Black Canary said

"Since sound and Fire did not work on the beast" Thor said changing back into Kaede, "I guess we have to try that" she said turning her hammer into a necklace and hid it under her dress

"What?" Canary asked

* * *

"Hold it right there" Karasuma said as he stood in front of a unit of flame troopers and a couple of truck with sonic cannons on the top.

"Stark Industries Mobile Sonic canons, the best in the business. They were used to stop the Hulk long enough for Ironman to boot up the Hulkbuster" Ritsu said

"Good, but can they contain him?" Karasuma said "FIRE!" Karasuma said as the Flametroopers opened fire forcing Venom back a bit.

"This is too easy" Batman said

"What do you mean?" Karasuma said

"THAT!" Catwoman said as Venom jumped over the flames, and straight onto one of the sonic cannons and used the speaker portion and threw it into the side of the other one before jumping on the first truck smashing it.

"Not good" Karasuma said running away as Venom reared his arms back

"Don't tell me" Batman said before a massive clap was formed and sent them all back, Venom smiled before running off.

"That wasn't good" Batman said "My turn" he said as he took after him, only for Venom to pull Batman down with a webline and rip his cape off and jumped away

* * *

"Hey Venom" Aquaman said as Scarlet Witch, Psylocke and Wasabi was hesitant to fight. Venom smiled rushing it. Aquaman threw his trident which Venom deflected it before punching him, and throwing him into Wasabi.

"I don't want to do this but yo-" Psylocke said before the air was forced out of her lungs

"OKUDA!" Scarlet Witch said before he saw the monster in front of her. "I surrender" she trembled. Suddenly a chain was wrapped around Venom's neck

"HEY!" Ghost Rider said

"Hey Bonehead" Venom said using the chain to ensnare the spirit of vengeance pulling him forward into his arm forcing him to the ground. Ghost Rider got back up and cracked his knuckles before setting the loose hanging jaw back into place.

"Uh, uh, uh" Ghost Rider said before heating up his chain using it as a flail to force Venom back. Soon the pair were trading blows, while still on the ground Aquaman readied a waterball and shot it at Venom. Moving out of the way the shot hit Ghost Rider extinguishing his flames allowing Venom to grab the skull and throw him into Psylocke making them go back to normal

"Nagisa, come. *cough, cough* to your senses" Okuda said

"This isn't who you are man" Aquaman said getting up

"HEY" a voice shouted as a rock hit his head making him turn around slowly

* * *

"OH boy, not good" Kaede said

"Stupid girl" Aquaman said "RUN"

"I'm running!" she said as Venom took off after her. Kaede had a plan, and it was in sight. Opening the door it sounded with a gentle bell

"Ah Miss Kayano, what can I do for you?" the owner said

"I'm sorry Mr Hiruzen, but I'm afraid I need to borrow your stock" Kaede said

"Why?" Hiruzen said

"Because I need to calm down a monster" Kaede said "And if you need money you can bill the government"

"Very well" Hiruzen said as Venom appeared

* * *

He smirked as he saw a whimpering Kaede.

"Time to...time to...time...to...is that?" Venom asked

"What?" Kaede said looking nervous

"CHOCOLATE!" the symbiote monster said as he started feasting on the brown and creamy substance. "Oh nougat, toffee, CARAMEL!" he shouted as he ripped through the store. Each mouthful of chocolate he calmed down and started feeling drowsy

"What happened" Venom said shaking his head as he became Agent Venom again "Where am I?'

"You don't remember?" Kaede asked

"Kaede. What happened...please tell me

"Don't" Kaede said

"It got out didn't it, my inner Darkness got out didn't it" Agent Venom said sliding down the glass.

"Nagisa, it's alright" Kaede said

"NO its not, it got out; and I could have" Agent Venom said standing up "I'm sorry"

"Nagisa?" she asked sweetly. "Please, wait"

"I can't" Agent Venom said leaving

"NAGISA!" Kaede shouted

"What happened?" Karasuma said stepping into the shop

"I managed to calm Nagisa down, but he took off" Kaede said

* * *

"Well. We won't be able to do much more tonight. I suggest we all go home and get some rest so that way we can get up early and look for our wayward friend" Korosensei said

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" Nakamura asked

"Something tells me he'll be a bit preoccupied to hide himself properly

"Another question that springs to mind is what cause it, he's inner darkness to rage?" Kataoka asked lowering her catwoman hood.

"I have a theory about that it's just not a good one" Korosensei said as they broke apart

"Nagisa" Kaede said sadly before a hand rested on

"We'll find him Kaede, and then we'll talk to him" Nakamura said

"I just hope he's alright" Kaede worried

"He will be" Nakamura said determined to find her friend

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy wasn't that fun, well I hope it was underdone and overhyped with. But yes this is the result of the Inner Darkness Subplot. This was decided upon as soon as I made Nagisa Agent Venom and Hiromi was coming up in the anime that he would have to become the original Venom and take down the rest of the class and Koro-sensei. Heck to do this chapter after the Reaper arc to show the difference in power between them and Venom is on purpose just to see how strong Venom is**

 **Okay so until the next chapter I'll catch you on the flipside**


	34. Knight Time

Nagisa had situated himself on Kunugigaoka's tallest building and slept there over night. Just now he could see the first visuals of the morning sun. He sat there with his arms resting on one leg

"There you are" a voice said flooding with relief. Looking to his left he saw Ms Marvel floating in the air

"Oh hey" Nagisa said

"Don't 'oh hey' me Nagisa, do you know how worried we were about you. Majority of us didn't get any sleep. And those who did only got a couple of hours. And don't get me started on how Kaede feels about all this. The point is that you scared us Nagisa. Are you okay?" she asked

"I'll be fine; maybe" Nagisa said

"You can't let fear and hatred rule your life." Ms Marvel said as she sat down next to him

"I screwed up, I let it get out and I attacked everyone" Nagisa said

"It wasn't your fault some triggered it. Korosensei has a theory, but he isn't certain about it" Ms Marvel said "so he's telling us to come in later since he has something to do that day. So go home and get some rest, have a shower eat something and head to class. We'll be waiting" she said floating in midair

"Okay" Nagisa whispered

"And Nagisa, no matter what you're still our friend and we'll forgive you" she said kissing his cheek before flying off.

* * *

After Nagisa got home he saw his mother was serving breakfast, inhaling deeply he smiled

"Morning" Nagisa said

"Where were you?" Hiromi said

"Just needed a walk to clear my head" Nagisa smiled as he took off his shoe. He walked over to the table and started eating breakfast. The monstrous visage of Venom reflected in hsi miso soup.

"You okay sweetheart?" Hiromi asked

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Nagisa lied, he couldn't let his mother know the horrors he did last night.

"Anyway I'll be at your classroom around 3, okay?" Hiromia asked

"Yes mum" Nagisa said

"Finally you'll be leaving Class-E today, I'm so happy. You'll finally be able to live up to my hopes" Hiromi said

* * *

Walking to school Nagisa kept his head down and didn't bother looking where he was going

"I'm a monster. No one will trust me anymore, I should be locked up" a familiar voice said "There are what is going through you head right?"

"Matt sensei" Nagisa said

"Take a seat" Matt said as Nagisa did so. "It can be a bit rough the first time"

"The first time" Nagisa asked

"The first time you get consumed by the darkness. We all get days when we reach the limit and come face to face without inner struggles. Trust me you're not the first and you won't be the last to do so" Matt said

"What happened?" Nagisa asked

"It was one of my first days on duty. I remember it well since it was raining, it was a kidnapping, a little boy was pulled from his mother's grasp and the mother was knocked out cold. I tracked them to an abandoned apartment block, a dozen goons were between me and the kid. Anyway I fought and won my way through the kidnappers. Then I found the kid, he was in the corner with a man shouting at him. I beat the father into a bloody pulp causing the kid to cry. Turned out the father had staged the whole thing because he was abusive and would hit them both. When I felt the kid look at me only one phrase came to my mind: I'm not the bad guy. I don't know who I was saying that to, myself or the kid" Matt said

"So what did you decide?" Nagisa asked "Who were you saying it too

"Both the kid and myself"

"Did it work?" Nagisa asked

"It did, eventfully" Matt said walking of

* * *

"Can I do that though, say to myself that I'm not the bad guy here" Nagisa said as he was waiting at a crossing.

"My ball a little girl said running onto the street. Further off down the street was a truck going at a high speed. The driver saw the little girl and knew he didn't have time to stop

'NO!' Nagisa though backing away a bit from the crowd panicking as the horn sounded stunning the girl. The truck was about to run over the girl. Suddenly the truck passed and stopped. Getting out of the truck and looking for the girl, the girl's mother also hurried over shouting her daughter's name

"Mummy" the girl said. On the other side of the road was the little girl with her ball and Agent Venom. Putting her ball on the ground and making sure it was going to roll away

"Are you okay little one?" Agent venom asked before he received a hug from the little girl which made him stumble his words.

"Thank you" the girl said smiling before her mother picked her up

"You saved her, thank you" the mother said

"No problem" Agent Venom said

'Welcome back' the symbiote said as Agent Venom hid to change back to Nagisa. He walked out of the place he was hiding and saw three windows, walking past the first one was himself next was Agent Venom and the third one made him stopped. Because looking back at him was a sort of mix of Agent Venom and a knight of old. Nagisa was unsure what it mean, but now he felt lighter like something heavy was lifted off his shoulders. He could tell what it meant but looking at that third image made that feeling stronger.

"What was that?" Nagisa though as he walked to school. Once he reached Class-E Kataoka walked up and hugged him, Isogai and Maehara slapped him on the back with sympathy smiles on their faces, Kurahashi also hugged him, Kaede embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry everyone" Nagisa said looping his arms around Kaede

* * *

"Whoa your mum dude. She's going to be one tough cookie" Sugino said

"Korosensei seems pretty sure he can handle her, but" Nagisa said

"I see no reasona I couldn't play your teacher" Irina said

"Problem is, Mr Karasuma is listed as our official teacher. If our parents talk to each other it won't add up" Hayami stated

"Yeah good call" Irina said

"There's a simple solution, yours truly becomes Tadomi Karasuma" Korosensei said doing an impersonation of Karasuma

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

"No I'm Karasuma" Korosensei said looking like an overweight Karasuma

"WORSE COSPLAY EVER!" Okajima and Sugino said

"Did you draw lines on your face with a marker?" Nakamura asked

"Its furrowed brow to accentuate his bleak world view, details" Korosensei said

"Why do you arms look like summer sausages" Mimura said

"These are he's bulging muscles" Korosensei said

"You look ridiculous" Mimura said

"You do realise he has a nose and ears right" Suguya said

"And what's up with that voice?" Irina asked

'All I can do now is hope she falls for it, please let me stay in Class-E' Nagisa thought. Upon seeing Nagisa; Korosensei looked at Irina.

"Miss Irina, please look after the children. I need to prepare to meet Nagisa's mother" Korosensei said

"Hold on!" Irina said. Zooming out of there Korosensei went to an abandoned storage shed with no windows. Once he was inside he took out a dark stained wooden box.

"I hoped not to have used this until Okuda perfected the formula. But instead of the intended effects I just got a slime form. And now I must use this" he said pulling on a bracer and clicking in a vial of amber liquid "To save my student"

* * *

After school Nagisa waited up the front of Class-E. The others safely hidden in case things went out of control and they needed to step in

"That's Nagisa's mum?" Mimura asked

"She's a knockout" Okajima said

"More like she'll knock you out" Maehara said as Nagisa lead her to the staff room. Nagisa knocked on the door

"Come in" Korosensei said. Upon opening it, Nagisa expected to see a bad Karasuma Cosplay, instead he was a human looking man wearing Korosensei's cloak marking some work

"Ah, you must be Mrs Shiota. I'm Mr Korokata. but the students call me Korosensei" he said as he shook Hiromi's hand as he took off a pair of glasses. "Please have a seat" he said indicating the two chairs in front of him "Trekking up that mountain must have made you tired. Would you care for some refreshments?" He asked serving some drinks and snacks

"Thank you. But, I thought I would be talking to Karasuma" Hiromi said making Korosensei pause

"Well, he's out of town on some business and has asked me to fill in for him...again; the man wanted to be a teacher and was assigned Class-E. Now not to my degrade my friend he's a wonderful PE teacher, but he's a bit shite at everything else so the school board and Karasuma asked I come up to be the general teacher. Unfortunately that meant that the main teacher still says Karasuma" Korosensei said "I must say ma'am you are quite the stunner. I understand where Nagisa get's his looks from" Korosensei explained

"Why thank you" Hiromi said

'Not this shit again, dang it I'm still too weak from the darkness being released to do anything in this form' the symbiote griped

"You know, if this one was born a girl, I would have groomed her to be my ideal" Hiromia said

"I'm not quite sure I follow" Korosensei said a stern look upon his face

"You see I wasn't allowed to wear my hair long, and a girl is so much prettier with flowing locks, Oh Nagisa what I wouldn't give to have such fully bodied hair" Hiromi said "I was so mad when he started tying it back for school this year, but it looked so good I let it slide as long as we wasn't going to cut it off

"I see" Korosensei said 'I think I discovered the source of his inner darkness: his mother's abuse. This is going to be tricky to sort out'

"We're here to discuss his future, we can discourage them at this, they are fair impressionable at this age, You've heard of KU, they've accepted several graduates from Kunugigaoka High School. I would very much like Nagisa to go one day. But so far off track in junior high will hurt his chances. So I'm to discuss with due respect how to get Nagisa out of Class-E

* * *

"Very Well Miss Hiromi, but first there are several things you need to know: First thing is that there has been a new rule change, one of which I think is rather unfair: Only one Class-E student can transfer back per year. And in the last semester's end of term test some of my students were firmly seated in the tope fifty and only one of them went back. While he was there he discovered a few things, the first thing he discovered as this: Class-A is even behind Class-E. Its true; upon hearing about this I checked it out myself and upon reading their curriculum I spotted they were doing subjects this semester which I covered last semester. Now I know I go at a slower than the teachers down there. But you would think they were ahead of us." Korosensei said "Not to mention Class-D's sensei Mr Ono, a bit off that chap. Anyway I discovered he used a random test I created out of boredom on his class. I saw the results, sadly only a few of them got anywhere near full marks. Shame really." He said

"I see, but what do you mean by random test?" Hiromi asked

"Ah you see, every once in a while I like to check up on my students; so I create a test that is suited to that student. Take Nagisa here. He's tests would focus on those he considers he's weaker subjects while the odd strength question is thrown in there to make sure he is still using them" Korosensei said "As for Keisetsu university, well...you see I got a letter the other day about Nagisa."

"Yes" Hiromi said

"I haven't opened the letter. But judging by what was on it I knew what it was" Korosensei said "Nagisa, it seems that you're been scouted. By a university that is more elite and exclusive than Keisetsu U" Korosensei said

"what do you mean by exclusive?" Hiromi asked

"They only take a hundred people each year" Korosensei said

"So what, that's not impressive" Hiromi said

"Not from the country miss" Korosensei said handing the letter to Nagisa "a hundred people worldwide" he said

"What a shame, I was so set on him getting into Kiesetsu" Hiromi said as Nagisa put the letter away "He's too young to understand what's at stake really. And as a parent it's my job to make sure that he doesn't make the same ones I did at his age"

"Mum I" Nagisa said

"Hush now Nagisa, the adults are talking" Hiromi said

"I see now. I believe I know now why Nagisa is the way is he today. A Helicopter mother" Korosensei said with a edge in his voice "High school and colleges are decidedly not a parent's prerogative. I'm sorry but Nagisa must be allowed to live his own life. You'll get nowhere pushing your complexes on Nagisa. Miss Shiota let be perfectly and crystal clear: unless Nagisa so desires he will not be leaving Class-E, not even if you bribe the headmasters" Korosensei said making her

" **What the hell is your problem, since when does a teacher talk like that to a parent. HOW dare you, forcing my complexes on him, if you think I'll sit by while he wastes into nothing your sadly mistaken. Nor will I sit by and be lectured by a moron teaching moron on some mountain!** " Hiromi shouted

"What the hell?" Maehara asked

"That's one pissed off lady right there!" Sugino said

" **I see what's wrong with you attitude at home, its him! he's been giving you ideas! Well watch this, when I'm done with you, you're eyes will be wide opened"** she hollered as she stormed off

"Should have shot the bitch" Korosensei muttered

* * *

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

"Yes my boy?" Korosensei said as he stood before Nagisa smiling "I have to admit, that could have gone better. Still there is a lesson to be here. You need to communicate your intentions more clearly. Speak your mind" he said redoing Nagisa's hairstyle.

"It's not that easy, mum won't hear anything I say. I'm just her second round

"I get it you feel powerless. But if Assassination is your forte, what can't you do. The first round of your own RPG started here in this classroom" Korosensei smiled "Oh and by the way, check out that letter when you get home okay?" Korosensei asked

* * *

That night while he was doing Homework, Nagisa opened that letter.

"No way" Nagisa gasped. The SHIELD academy had sent him a letter saying that he's place would be held onto until he could join; he would first be using the Nagisaki campus before transferring to the Washington DC campers near the Traskillion. Nagisa was excited

"Nagisa dinner!" Hiromi called out

"Coming" Nagisa said as he got to the table "looks great thanks

"I'm sorry for earlier darling, I shouldn't have blown up at your teacher like that" Hiromi said

'What is she up to?' the symbiote asked

"It's just that I'm so invested in your future" she said as Nagisa felt tired

'you bitch, you'

"Well I've been doing quite a bit of thinking today and I've decided that I won't have anyone who thinks they know better interfering with my life" she said as Nagisa collapsed. "All obstacles will be removed, its time I gave you a new outlook on life, Nagisa" he heard

* * *

When he woke up he was in front of Class-E, His mother was holding a torch and had some fuel nearby

'That bitch, Nagisa I know you still feel guilty about it but, no it can't be' the symbiote said 'it's gone...your inner darkness is gone; HOW!'

"Mum what's going on?" he asked getting up "My classroom?

"This is where it all started to go downhill. Whne you started disobeying me, these place turned you into a monster" Hiromi said

'hey hold your tongue' the symbiote scowled

"You're going to burn it Nagisa. With your own two hands" Hiromi said "get your life back on track

"Mum please what are you doing?" Nagisa asked shocked "Calm down

"Mother knows best honey, burn it down and the guilt will keep you from facing any of these people again. Plus with the building gone the main campus will have no choice but to take you back' Hiromi said

"THIS IS INSANE! you would destroy a bunch of futures for your own?" Nagisa asked becoming bold "I don't want any part in

" **I brought you into this world Nagisa, I scrap so you could go to cram school then a private school. You have no idea how much it costs me! I do everything for you, every night dinner's on the table no matter how exhausted from work I am, Does Class-E do that for you. I MaDe YoU wHo YoU aRe, YoU OwE Me So YoU wIlL dO wHaT I TeLl YoU"** she said as Nagisa pictured her as a fire Gibbon howling

"She's wrong, but she's right. What do I tell her?" Nagisa asked him

'You need to communicate your intentions more clearly. Speak your mind' Korosensei's words came to mind

"Mum listen I" Nagisa said before the flaming torch was cut in half

* * *

"How about you quiet your shrieking, you old bag, just sit back and watch the show" a man said

"An assassin, not now" Nagisa said

 **"who are you get out of my way!"** Hiromi said as the other end of the torch was whipped out of her hand

"Actually it's you who's in my way. Its Wednesday night and he comes here to watch his favourite soap opera on the monitor, he'll shoot through here with the speed of sound and when he does I'll split he's head open and kill him, for I am the assassin known as Speedlash" Speedlash said

'Whiplash knockoff wannabe' the symbiote said

"Kill?" Hiromi asked as Nagisa tense "Oh dear I have to call the police

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the bounty's void if I kill the kill. But nothing in the rules says I can't take out a whiny old hag" Speedlash said as he reared back and swung his whip

"NO!" Nagisa shouted as he protected his mother. "You will not KILL HER!" he declared turning around. He then walked forward about to perform the clap stunner when Speedlash used his whip on Nagisa's arm

"NAGISA!" Hiromi shouted

"I'm fine. A little pissed, but a good friend of mine should help with that" Nagisa said turning into Agent Venom

"Agent Venom, my son is Agent Venom?" Hiromi asked

"I'm sorry, I kept this from you. But I didn't want to scare you. I have a skill set, on you may not wanted me to have. But it's because of this skill set that I can help people and save lives" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Good, now I don't have to hold back" Speedlash said as he sent an energy through his whip

"Repuslor whip, nothing new" Agent Venom said

"Oh yeah, what about this?" he said as the colour changed from cyan to orange.

"A heat whip?" Agent Venom said as Speedlash went for Hiromi "MUM!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her, the red hot whip crashing into his back over and over again sending agony through his body and the symbiote "Mum, believe it or not I'm giving this class everything I have 'ARGH!' And before I graduate I'll get results 'AAH!' And when I do, I'm cutting my hair 'RAAGH!' And paying you back every scrap 'RAAH!' you've spent on me. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, AARGGH! I'll graduate for you as well!" Agent Venom said as he intercepted each lash "Mum I'm grateful you had me, grateful that you raised me, I may be asking a lot. But if you can just be happy that you had a child that all things 'ARGH AAH!' considered turned out okay, I would be happy"

"Nagisa" Hiromi cried 'Stop it! you'll die'

"I don't care, if I die. Just as long I'm dying for a loved one" Agent venom said hugging Hiromi "I love you mum" and with these words Nagisa felt the feeling of light from before. Releasing his mother he stood up and took a step forward

"What?" Speedlash said as the symbiote costume rippled. Instead of looking like a soldier Agent Venom was now looking like a knight

"You attacked my mother dirtbag" Agent venom said "Time to fry" he said as a futuristic looking longsword shot out of his hand "SPACE SWORD!" he shouted

"Okay try this" Speedlash said as the sword cut through the whip "mercy?"

"Sorry I'm fresh out" Agent venom said attacking Speedlash who stumbled backwards only to get bombarded by light and ice

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Green Lantern asked as she, Ms Marvel, Iceman, Flash and Ghost Rider showed up

"Whoa" They all gasped

"Nag-Agent Venom" Green Lantern shouted

"What?" Agent Venom said

"You're standing in fire!" they shouted

"I'm what, no I'm" Agent Venom said looking down..."I'm...standing in FIRE!" he shouted jumping back. "It didn't hurt

"Look in the reflection" Ms Marvel said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked looking in the window seeing the third reflection he saw that morning 'What is this?'

"Congratulations Nagisa, you've summoned the guardian form.' the symbiote said

* * *

"Nagisa, what are you, what have you done?" Hiromi asked

"Certain unsavoury individuals come up here after hours making it their haunt" Korosensei said putting out the fires. "These fine young heroes come and check up on me from time to time since this isn't the safest location" Korosensei said extinguishing the fires. So I recommend that you give this place a wide berth at night"

"Korosensei' Agent Venom said

"Nice look. But I heard that you vowed to kill me before march, no takebacks

"You heard that did you?" Nagisa asked embarrassed

"Now then ma'am Nagisa has a bit of growing to do I agree, but what he needs more than anything is a loving mother. Don't take his stubbornness so personally. Everybody needs to leave the nest at some point; that's the way things work

"My baby is pulling away, he's leaving me" Hiromi said starting to faint

"MUM" Agent Venom said catching her. "I've got you"

"It's alright, the adrenaline rush got the best of her, why don't I take the two of you home?" the teacher said as Agent Venom went back to normal.

"I'll take her car" Karma said

"I don't think so" Korosensei said speeding off before returning looking like his usual shelf. "I'll take them home and you can continue patrolling the area" Korosensei said

"Yes sir" the heroes said

"Dang it" Karma growled

"Yeah because I want my mum's car to look like something out of Mad Max" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay" Karma sighed

* * *

"So tell me Nagisa, if you did assassinate me, would you martial your talents to becoming a full fledge professional?" Korosensei asked

"That's a good question. Probably not I would have to say. Even if I did, something inside of me would hold me back from the final blow. When it comes to talent it's not like it's for one thing or the other, like I said, I would be good at killing, but I think I would be better at protecting them too" Nagisa said Definitely not by being an assassin. Way too dangerous for me, I would like to find a career that wouldn't worry my mother. But if the opportunity came up I would take it"

"Good answers" Korosensei said as the stopped at a red light "No rush you have plenty of time. And keep in mind with parents communication is the key"

"Right" Nagisa said

"Come on, Come on; CHANGE ALREADY! There's no cross traffic. How long does it take to get a green light?" he asked _(Korosensei weakness 30: Road Rage)_

* * *

The next morning Hiromi sat down at the table to see breakfast cooked

"And what's all this?" she asked

"Oh, nothing much I thought I would take up some more of the chores and such like breakfast in the morning, so you don't have to rush" Nagisa said "I'll take out the trash as well. And I promise to get into a high school just as good as Kunugigaoka. Just please mum, let me stay in Class-E" Nagisa added

"Do what you want" Hiromi said "If that's what you want, I couldn't care less" she said

"Thanks mum" he said racing out the door, on the way he dropped the letter from SHIELD. Hiromi saw this and picked it up, smiling she read over it and saw Nagisa signed it, all it needed was a parent's signature

"Like father, Like son" she sighed signing it and resealing it up. Placing it on top of the fridge for the future.

* * *

 **G'day guy Grizz here again so this the second part to that and introduces Agent Venom's Guardian form which is inspired by the look of Guardians of the Galaxy Agent Venom, showing that he was something that was held back by the inner darkness and was stronger than the original; Agent Venom not to mention he is now fireproof. Alos the whip assassin who I called Speedlash was originally going to dubbed Whiplash, but I changed it since he is nothing like the Marvel villain of the same name. Also yes Hiromi knows about Nagisa's dad being in SHIELD, I'll touch on that later when Nagisa talks with a character I will be borrowing from Mrotrax who I mention earlier: His OC for Nagisa's aunt Sekai. In fact I was tempted** **to add a scene in last chapter showing Nagisa's father reacting to Venom attacking the others**

 **Now I may write a small prequel dealing with the formation of the Oversight and how Karasuma met Korosensei since I have seen Assassination Classroom Episode 0: Meeting time on my Blu-ray copy of the first volume, seriously fun seeing how Karasuma met up with Korosensei and Nagikae's reaction to it**

 **SO until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	35. Festival Time

"Again, why support them?" Tony asked

"Because it would be a sense of community and support us" Pepper said

"But they're against" Tony said

"Zip it, because they have a prejudice doesn't mean that the culinary division of Stark Enterprises will not help Kunugigaoka Class 3A" Pepper said

"Yes ma'am" Tony said as he walked off. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss?" an AI said

"Gather the Avengers" Tony said quietly as he saw the big five leaving

"Yes sir" FRIDAY said as Tony walked off

* * *

"The main campus is really going nuts over this year's festival" Maehara said

"They hype is insane, since they think we're up to something" Isogai said

"Words is that Asano made a deal with Stark's culinary division and some restaurant chain" Sugino said

"Well I wouldn't put it pass the guy

"Then we shall go for the jugular. This competition will be decided by skills that are not assassination based" Korosensei said

"I really don't want to lose to the Class-A jerks again" Sugino said "But what are we suppose to do?"

"Asano has the right idea, this is all about something unique. Give people a bargain and even on a shoestring budget you'll reel them in" Korosensei said

"Sounds nice, but how are we going to do that?"

"Simple, the answer is right here on this mountain, Class-E can give people a bargain in this baby" he said holding up an acorn

"Okay" Nakamura said "But how is an acorn

"We'll use locally sourced ingredients on these mountain, ingredients with value that have been tucked away and goes unnoticed" Korosensei said

"Oh I get it now, we'll hit our customers where they'll least expect: an assassination restaurant" Terasaka said

"In a manner of speaking, now brandish those secret blade like you're going in for the kill" Korosensei said

* * *

Soon the kids were outside scouring some ingredients. Korosensei instructed them on what to do with them

"First put them in the water to see if any float. The ones that float you can throw away" Korosensei said

"Got it" Okano said as she scooped out the floating ones and threw them in a pile.

"Next use a rock to break open the shells leaving only the interior" he instructed, "Next put them in a blender and ground them up . After that please put it into a cloth sack so we can leave them in the river for three days to wash away any impurities. Then leave them in the sun for three days to dry out. Once dry grind them into the fine acorn flour we need" Korosensei advised "We'll use this instead of wheat flour"

"You got it" Maehara said

"Thing we're going to use it for is...Ramen

"Did you say Ramen?" Murmatsu asked tasting the flour "the taste and smell are interesting, but it lacks the gluten we need to hold it together. We would need a large quantity of ingredients with strong connective properties so we can knead it into a dough"

"Okay, now to add to the menu we have these. These small round thing are a potato like fruit called a Mukago, not to mention if you dig at these roots gently you can harvest this" Korosensei said holing up a root

"That's a Yam" Sugino said

"Actually Sugino this is a Jinejyo or Discorea Japonica, naturally grown ones like these can get up to several thousand yen" Korosensei said "So if you grate these, its smell and connectiveness is on a whole another level and will give us a good dough for our ramen, We'll also be serving fish and mushrooms. Now our gathering team I've put together a wild mushroom guide so that way you can pick the right ones.

"Korosensei, we've picked some of the fruit on the trees.

"Besides the Persimmons, Chestnuts and walnuts; are these edible?" Yada asked holding up a vine

"The crimson glory vine, yes in fact this will make a nice juice if we blend the sweet vinegar with some sugar. But be careful of the Yamahobao because it is poisonous" Korosensei said seeing something "That chocolate vein there would make quite a dessert. The fruit of ten vine has a jelly inside of it that can be eaten just like that with a spoon. Also we can cook the skin with some Miso for something appealing to the adults" Korosensei said "And now that we have enough supplies for free, we can use the money for the better things"

"YES SIR!" the shouted in joy.

* * *

The next day the festival opened to much delight and acclaim, at the base of the Class-E mountain was Yada holding up a sign, she also wore a warmer yellow jumper. Next to her were signs detailing what they had to serve, namely the homemade Acorn Noodles

"Don't miss out, genuine acorn noodles made from genuine acorns, the brand new taste sensation straight from the mountain to your mouth" Yada said "ah upperclassmen, you know value for money when you see it, and I bet you never had anything like this before" she smiled

"Yeah, can it seriously be all that?" one of them asked. It was Ryuki from the Kyoto incident.

"Oh yes, come experience the fresh pick taste" Yada said as the thugs walked off

"Hey Steve" someone said

"What is it Sam?" Steve asked

"I think we found them." Sam said

"Good, because I am famished

"You should have eaten breakfast Clint" Steve said

"Hardly anytime" Clint said

"You were up early" a woman with them said

"Anyway let's go" Clint said

"Oh hello" Yada said cheerfully "Care for some Acorn noodles?" she asked

"Why not, but I just have to ask about the situation, I'm guessing you don't have any place to store them up there

"Not to worry, they are made fresh. When you ask for something delicate members of our class will go gather them from the mountain and bring them back to the class where they will be cooked while you travel up the mountain to our restaurant. So by the time you get there it will just finish cooking" Yada informed them

"That's smart" Steve said

"Also for those who have difficulty walking up the mountain we have this handy cart so we can take them fully or halfway" Yada said

"Now that's smart" Sam said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain Ryuki's team were panting and stumbling, once they had recovered he walked over smirking

"Hey cool place you got here" he said as his thugs snickered

"Those High school thugs from Kyoto!" Sugino panicked "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted making Okuda, Kanzaki and Kaede nervous

"Hey guys what are you doing here, come to snatch another maiden?" Karma asked as Sugino and Nagisa stood in front of the girls

"Like I want those freak show heroes on my back, no thanks" Ryuki said "Of course, I don't have to get physical to wreck your day. Not at all; I could start telling everyone your food tastes like crap. Maybe write a bad review online" he said breaking a pair of chopsticks

'piss us off in **anyway** , and we'll do it you what you did to those chopsticks, dick' the symbiote snarled

"Come on bring out the food son" he said as Okuda served them

"Our signature dish: Acorn noodles" she said unaware that the group of the bottom of the mountain was off to the side glaring at the thugs

"These look great, hey Ryuki, would be alright if got a Mont Blanc" one of this thugs pointed at an item on the menu

"Dude I have to try the smoked fish!" another one said

"Idiots, your stupid is showing!" Ryuki said "Is this all these junior high kids could come up with, just a single bite and I'll puke" he though as he dunked some on the noodles in the broth and slurped them up "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed

"Originally we were going to do something more impressive reactions, but Shokugeki no Souma called dibs" Fuwa said

"Say what?" Nagisa said

"Not bad huh, it took me a full week to get it just right" Muramatsu said leaning on a table

"This ramen, I've never tasted anything like this" Ryuki's lieutenant said

"It was difficult working with those strong flavoured ingredients so I went with a rich dipping broth. It was a lot of hard work, but the end result was these Tonkotsu acorn noodles fit for a king" Muramatsu declared

"From Muramatsu it's kind of a miracle so much for blandness being a selling point

"HEY! Get back to work Itona" Muramatsu snapped

Soon they were biting at the bit to try everything on the menu

"We're suppose trod be saying it taste like crap you dumbasses!" Ryuki said

"Oh dear, you don't like any of the food my students have prepared?" Irina asked

"No, no its amazing" Ryui said

"WHAT A HOTTIE" the other thugs said

"Really, then might I recommend the Persimmon-Loquat Jelly. it's texture is as soft as my skin" Irina said

"Yes ma'am!" Ryuki said

"Why stop there. Why not try the whole menu?" Irina asked "It would make me so happy"

"I need more cash" Ryuki drooled

"There's an ATM at the station, you can pull out all the cash you need"

"BE RIGHT BACK!" Ryuki shouted as he's group raced off

"I'll be waiting" Irina sang out waving

"Not ideal, but it's a start" Nagisa said

"With Yada at the bottom drawing in costumers and Bitch-sensei is at the top. That's a sharp combo" Kimura said

"With Suguya's signage, Okajima's superb food photography, Hazama's mouth-watering Menu descriptions and Kimura's sleek website design we have everything we need to draw in customers" Korosensei said

"If I'm correct Class-A are better at drawing in customers" Itona said

"Don't worry its only day one" Korosensei said while hiding in the roof carp statue they had

* * *

"Same old Irina" the woman with Steve's group said walking up to her. Irina turned around to see a woman with shoulder lenght wavy red hair, wearing an orange top, black jacket and jean with brown leather high heeled boots

"Natasha?" Irina asked "sestra(sister) is it you?" she asked tearing up

"Yeah it is Iri" Natasha said "I finally you, I finally found my baby sister"

"wait isn't she?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, that's Natasha Romanov the Black Widow before Hayami' the symbiote said 'Hold up, she' the bitch's older sister!

"WHAT!" Nagisa said

"That's right Natasha and your English teacher are sisters, well half sisters. Same father different mothers" Steve said

"You're, You're" Nagisa said awestruck

"Steve Rogers, code named Captain America" Steve said

'WHOA! They're here. The Avengers came to our shop!' the symbiote said seeing Sam Wilson the Falcon, Clint Barton the first Hawkeye, Bruce Banner and hugging Irina was Natasha Romanov the first Black Widow. All of them waved, Clint still having a mouth full of noodles.

"Incredible" Nagisa said wide eyed before going off to see another customer

"He seems nice" Bruce said

* * *

"Hey Nagisa" a familiar voice said "look who I got in tow"

"Hey Sakura, you brought Mr Matsukata and the others as well" Nagisa said

"That's sweet Nagisa, you kept in touch with them" Kataoka smiled

"Yeah I help her study sometimes" Nagisa said as Sakura fell backwards as Nagisa caught her

"I had to show up, when your personal tutor asks you to try out their restaurant, you really don't have a choice" Sakura smiled

"Good business strategy, with this bunch we'll make some bank" Maehara said

"Sorry we don't have deeper pockets, but we're here" Matsukata said before getting their meal and trying it "Oh my now, this is superb"

"Something this yummy is bound to sell out before too long" Sakura said

"It's been a struggle actually, cooking it is one thing, but getting customers up here is another" Nagisa sighed

"Really, I wouldn't worry too much though. You guys have this mysterious power you know" Sakura smiled

"Just keep what you're doing and the word will get out, let your customer base find you" Matsukata said

"Thanks again" Sakura said leaving after giving Nagisa a hug

'Huh, keep doing what we're doing and word will get out' Nagisa thought

* * *

"Hey Nagisa, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nakamura asked

"Sure what is it?" Nagisa asked

"It's about well...the way I treated you about looking like a girl. If I had known what was going on, I wouldn't have done it, in fact I would have tried and helped you" Nakmura said

"You did, after unleashing my inner darkness. It was you who helped me but talking to me when I was on the tower, you were one of the people who helped me" Nagisa said "Besides I can take a small ribbing from you and Karma, it's no big deal"

"Oh okay, but just know I'll take it a little easier on you now" Nakamura exhaled

"Yo Nagisa" a voice cried out

'You have got to be kidding me' The symbiote said

"NO, NOT HIM, ANYBODY BUT YUJI!" Nagisa freaked out

"do you know him. Oh wait the guy from summer vacation, the one that you were with before laying a smackdown on Slade Wilson" Nakamura said "The same Yuji who thought you were a chick and had a thing for you"

"How?" Nagisa asked

"I used the internet to track you down" Yuji said

"Okay, Nakamura!?" Nagisa growled as Nagisa was changed into a skirt. "Didn't we just talk about this?

* * *

"Well this is better than the Class-A event, man talk about flashy much" Stark said

"And loud" Matt said "But there is one thing I'm curious about"

"Me too" Stark said

"Why is my student in a skirt?" Matt asked seeing Nagisa in a skirt with Yuji

"Ah, that punk Yuji" an Australian voice said

"Slade?" Matt and Stark snarled as the saw the Australian mercenary behind them.

"G'Day mates" Slade said sitting down and enjoying a bowl of noodles. He looked around to see various heroes joining him. He seem impressed

"I'm surprised, to see you here Slade" a voice said, looking up Slade saw a blonde haired man; Oliver Queen

"Don't be kid, I met the one the call Nagisa on Okinawa. He may look like the weakest, but he is actually the strongest on here" Slade said talking to Oliver Queen. "I didn't know Oversight you sending you guys" Slade said as he looked over seeing Karma and Nakamura holding up cards.

"Yeah, in fact they sent one of us to test Nagisa" Oliver said as Yuji walked off look dejected

"Do you know who?" Slade asked

* * *

"You're Nagisa right?" Steve asked

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said

"Meet me out back" Steve said

"Okay" fifteen minutes later Nagisa was in his assassin gear staring down Captain America. The Patriotic Avenger threw his shield into the ground before the match started with Nagisa charging with a mid air kick, only to be flipped. Nagisa then charged in with a boxer's stance and tried using some boxing techniques. Only for the captain to block each one. Soon Nagisa was flipped again. Smiled he tried to sweep Capt off his feet, only to see the captain jump over the attack. Nagisa looked stern as he rushed in and started attacking wildly. Capt blocked each attack, Soon Nagisa was tiring out. So he tried again with the boxing combos. Only to have each one block by his opponent. He managed to sneak on hit in making the Captain smile

"Hate to end this so soon son, but" Capt said pinning Nagisa on the ground "Game over" he said helping Nagisa up and smiling "It was a nice try" he said before Nagisa quickly tried a clap stunner, only to have it block by the capt's shield.

"Oh man" Nagisa said as he walked back to the classroom

"He's good" Capt said "But not yet Avenger's level"

* * *

The next day Nagisa, Maehara, Mimura, Hayami and Kurahashi were walking up the hill

"Well I suppose our first day went sort of okay" Kurahashi said

"They posted the sales report earlier, we have no hope of catching up to Class-A" Mimura said

"Pick up the pace, we'll miss the morning broadcast" a man said as a group passed the student

"Was that a news team?" Mimura asked

"What could they be covering?" Kurahashi asked

"There's nothing up there but Class E's building" Nagisa said as they all raced for their class. When they got there they were in for a surprise

"WHAT THE!" they shouted

"Look you guys, someone posted several online reviews" Fuwa said as she showed them the posting

"I did some digging to try and find the source, they're done by Tony Stark, Oliver Queen and most surprising Yuji Norita; who happens to be the biggest name in the food blogosphere

"Since he grew up rich he tried everything from caviar to crocodile, the boy's palate annoyingly enough highly developed. He has a money is new object, I'll try anything approach

"Okay then" Nagisa said as he read the review

'You wouldn't think a school festival of all places would be where you find great food. But let me tell you Kunugigaoka's Class-3E mountain restaurant had out of this word food which changed my whole outlook, sustainable, organic; They've turned a poor location into a massive advantage. From the right angle, our flaws can become our weapons, those words comes from a buddy of mine who works there. When I heard then I thought: 'Wow I've been spoilt all my life. Living in the shadows of my big shot dad' the privilege I've gone up in is my weapon, I can use it to help which is exactly what I'm doing with this blog. Trust me, you've only got one more day so make a beeline up that mountain now, you won't be disappointed and taste it while you can because it will change your life" the review on Yuji's blog said, They worked hard that day as friends and enemies journeyed up that mountain to sample their food.

* * *

"Guys this isn't good, we're nearly out of supplies" Okuda said holding up a nearly empty tray of the acorn noodles

"We sold a heck of a lot more than thought we would" Isogai said

"Didn't change the fact that Class-A so pulling in more revenue" Fuwa said looking at the stats

"That's okay the side menu is selling like hot cakes as well" Hara said smiling as she held up a vegetable "I say that we stay with them for the time we left"

"We can go a little deeper into the forest if we need to batter our ingredient reserve" Kimura panted

"No, I think it would be best to stop here" Korosensei said hiding as an acorn

"But sir, if we do that we won't win" Nagisa said

"That's perfectly alright. Any more foraging and we'll upset the mountain's delicate ecosystem" Korosensei said "You see we're all interconnected. Every action of our resonates through the web of life. Can you feel it my students, the intricate bond of shared fate, of life we touched. People who taught you, people you've help, people who have caused you trouble and people you've caused trouble for, unlikely friends and bitter rivalries. We're all of one and another"

"Aha, so today was another lesson all along" Okano said

"Oh man, and I wanted to win this thing" Muramatsu sighed

* * *

As the group was packing up one more customer arrived

"Oh I'm sorry we're all sold out" Yada smiled before seeing who it was

"Really well you guys are popular" Hiromi said

"Mum?" Nagisa asked walking outside "Take a seat and I'll be right with you" he said walking back inside. Five minutes later Nagisa walked back out with a cup of the Crimson glory vine juice "There we go, the last glass of Crimson Glory Vine juice" he said smiling as he sat down. Inside several of the heroes were on guard. Nakamura's fist glowing with energy ready to shoot Hiromi

"Easy firecracker" Suguya said

"Thank you, I have to say this class is really something. I can see why you're so passionate about staying" Hiromi said

"Yep" Nagisa said

"About the unpleasantness that other evening. When you revealed a big secret to me, Looking back at it now. I knew that my boy is all grown up and his ready to cut the apron string. That business about graduating from me...you meant every word didn't you?" she asked as she remembered her son protecting her with all his might "I don't know where you found the strength to say it. Along the way you got tough. But please just stay with me until your of age. That's all I'm asking, the world will be yours soon enough" she said as a tear trickled down her cheek "I'm not ready to let you go just yet Nagisa" she admitted "Whatever else I may be, I'm still your mother"

"Okay" Nagisa said warmly hugging his mother "It's a deal" and with those words and that action everyone gathered there smiled. Standing a way back was Daisy and Yusei

"Come along Daisy" Yusei said

"Um sir" Daisy asked "About that?"

"Its fine. She's different from when I left her. Nagisa's changed her for the better, I don't think anyone else but him could have done that" Yusei said

"Are you saying that because you're proud of him, or because you're still married to Hiromi and are secretly hoping to get back together?" Daisy asked as the pair walked down the mountain

"The only ones who know that are me and Sekai. And trust me you are not getting her to say anything" Yusei said

"Alright, man I wanted to try those Acorn Noodles" Daisy said putting her hands behind her head

"Not to worry, some were delivered to me" Yusei said

"Have I told you, you're the coolest boss. Even better than AC?" she asked

* * *

"The connections we make in this world teaches us something about ourselves" Korosensei said 'The connection we had, I am doing right by it?'

"So I met Nagisa's mother. She's sorry about trying to commit Arson on the place" Karasuma said walking up to the octopus

"oh that, water under the bridge" Korosensei said smiling

Okay fair enough. Now care to tell me why she said it was alright as if I could only teach PE and that a Mr Korokata helped her out?" Karasuma asked pulling out a knife

"Um...I'm not sure about that first part, but you see you were out of town and so I had to cover for you using the only traces of the Antidote to this form I had left which lasted six hours. I was hoping Okuda could help me make more, but that only ended up with me gaining a chrome slime form" Korosensei said

"What?" Karasuma said "You had a cure?"

"A minor one that would only last six hours. And now it's gone" Korosensei said

"I'm sorry" Karasuma said walking off.

* * *

"Let's see how well the jerk offs in Class-A did" Wasp said

"I hear, looks like they did better than the high schoolers" Antman said

It is Asano, but check out where we are: Wasp cheered

"We got third and that's after closing half way through the second day?" Ant-man asked

"That's an accomplishment" Wasp said as Asano walked up

"Come on, we have to go" Antman said "Asano's pissed. So expect something bad"

"I thought Deadpool was dealing with him" Wasp said

"He was, but he's vanished" Ant-man said as they booked it out of there

"I have a bad feeling" Wasp said looking back

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter, the mouthwatering school festival. Man this was tricky to do since there was a chunk of information left out I decided to go to the manga for some of it, only to realise a bit of that chunk was given to Muramatsu when he was explaining to the Kyoto thugs. And the thing about Irina and Black Widow being sisters (sestra is Russian for sister) came to me basically when I was writing the Avengers arriving there. And also the Shokugeki no Soma reference which in the manga and anime is subtly hinted at being that one cooking manga, I actually name dropped. So good! and its second season starts soon.**

 **Now I can finally say that the Kayano arc could be up next Saturday. And also I'm hoping to have a little side project up later today if I'm able to finish writing what I'm working on, but that is a surprise for you guys**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	36. End of term time 2nd lesson

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen with Asano"

"You just got back from that other world, and you're really heading back there. I can assign another Oversight member or someone else. I know Quake is in the area" Coulson said

"No I promised to do something if that he did something I would and will step in" Deadpool said

"And this becoming strong since the next batch of exams are coming up" Coulson said

"Exactly" Deadpool said loading a gun

"Okay" Coulson said as he watched Deadpool walk off "Prepare for something big to go down on that mountain"

"Yes sir" a SHIELD officer said

* * *

"Okay let's see what these dickwads are up to in there" Deadpool said booting up a camera to see inside Asano's office. He saw the Big Five were talking with Asano "Mic on"

"We worked hard and I think the results speak for themselves. The Fall festival was a win, so I feel satisfied" Asano Jnr said

"Even with Class-E so close" Asano asked

"Well sir, they entered with a battle plan, but in any case winning by a wider margin

"Would have been what, impossible? They were running a restaurant, so you are saying there was no way for you to stop them?" Asano asked "Not even a simple case of food poisoning. Come now one must think outside the box

"Is he serious?" Deadpool asked "Okay, just one more little thing and I may shoving my blades up you arse"

"With all due respect sir, I say you policy is to blame, somehow Class-E has grown stronger in leaps and bounds in the past year, enough so they compete with us, even more irritating is the fact that my own abilities have grown, spurred by an insulting rivalry, in fact my min-ah friends feel more or less the same

"Nice save" Deadpool said

"I can only conclude that your philosophy is wrong. Strength isn't relative, at least true strength which one does not lord over the weak" Asano Jnr said

"Excuse me, but my I have a word alone with your friends?" Asano asked "It would only take about three minutes or so"

"Go on, we'll be fine. After all what is three minutes in the grand scheme of things" Ren said as Asano jnr. left. Then the principal started to use his brainwashing techniques on the other big five

"Son of a bitch" Deadpool said "I guess it's time to remind the prick of what I promised

"A few whispered truths to unravel that absurd idea of strength. My philosophy as you call it, teaches on far less fragile. I'll be handling the final exams myself. In the absence of the weak strength has no meaningful foil. Let us go back to square on" Asano said as the big five left, his son glared at him as he left.

"Here for a reminder?" Asano asked as Deadpool showed up

"Good guess" Deadpool said

"Oh don't worry. Class-E will not prevail this time. And in case they do. I have something planned. Something you won't stop" Asano said

"You do realise I have stronger friends that you?" Deadpool said leaving.

* * *

"I can't have heard you sir, you want more funding?" Karasuma's aid asked

"That's correct. The clock is ticking is it not, who knows what will happen before this is all over, I need to consider the risk to my students you understand. So one cannot expect to keep secrets cheaply. Keep it in mind that you are on my turf here" Asano said "I can sense you're moving forward with some final plan"

"This is exhortation" Sudukawa shouted

"That's enough Sudukawa" Karasuma said

"We can't let ourselves keep being shaken down for hush money by this man, by the time March comes around he'll have siphoned off more than the bounty's worth" Sudukawa said

"I said enough, he's entitled to compensation since we are using his school" Karasuma said holding back his aide

"Quite, wire it to my account if you would be so kind" Asano said

'This is a mistake. Once Oversight hears about this I'll send in someone to deal with you personally. But he has shrewd instinct. He even picked up on the final assassination we have in the works' Karasuma thought 'Well played principal you have the Ministry of Defence in the palm of your hands'

* * *

"Okie dokie, time for an overview of what we covered this, I hope you're ready for class work battle" Korosensei said as he was at the chalkboard "I assume you'll be aiming for the top spot Karma"

"I don't know, an idiot like me have trouble getting their heads around the hard stuff" Karma said

"Now as you know in the first term I gave you the goal of the top 50 for midterms. Back then I was a little hasty and I didn't take how gifted your opponents were, but now I think we can do it; You've matured in mind and spirit. I now think that original goal I set for you will be with reach, whatever they have in store. This time you'll place in the top fifty and maybe win back you tickets to the main campus and with heads held high graduate from Class-E once and for all

"You make it sound so easy., But Class-A have a new teacher to help them prep: Principal Asano" Sugino said

'I will personally overseeing your lesson as of now, best of luck then. I expect great things for you' Asano said

"So it has come down to that is it?" Korosensei asked

"Bad luck for them, who wants to be brainwashed by him, you know what I mean. That steely eyed glare

"His teaching methods are hardcore and he can't even move at Mach 20" Sugino said

"If he's the one prepping them for the exams. They probably lost the will to defy him" Isogai said

* * *

"I feel sick" an A-Class student said as she looked at the work. 'Ten times easier, twenty times as fast.' she thought 'I have to get a message to oversight. Namely to Director Diggle, she would know what to do' the girl said

"Hashizume, Tanaka, Fujii, Kondo, Okuno; you seem to be falling behind

'Shit, I know what's going to happen now

"Sir, I'm sorry it's impossible to keep up. If we were the big five maybe we could. But pleas this is too much" one of them said

"Impossible you say, maybe it's because you don't know what it means to fight, step out into the hallway and I'll explain it to you. It will only take three minutes" Asano said "Just a little pep talk

'No, you don't give pep talks. You give brainwashing' the girl said as the student all came back in chanting about killing Class-E

"You do not study for yourselves, boys and girls. You study to grow stronger, to crush your enemies: Class-E! When the lower grades witness your triumph. They'll be eager to follow in your footsteps. They will know you're elite" Asano said "And devote themselves to joining your ranks. Make no mistake, its people like you that push humanity forward."

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap not now!" the girl said as she ran over to a waste basket and ejected her lunch

"Ah Asano you may leave, I take it you can study at home on your own, I'm sure with your skills you'll manage to maintain the top spot. Provided you keep your guard up" Asano said "And take Miss Yamashiro to the nurse's office. She looks unwell" Asano said

* * *

"If you think about Koro-sensei and the principal are similar in a lot of ways" Fuwa said as a group of them walked home

"Like how?" Maehara asked

"Well, they have extraordinary powers, and yet they settle for being teachers" Fuwa started to explain "Seriously as manipulative he is. The principal could have been prime minister or a business tycoon or something, But here he is totally devoting himself to this place, it's no wonder he's a ruthless guy" Fuwa said

"Is Asano" Kaede said spotting Asano jnr. against the wall

"What the hell do you want?" Maehara asked

"Your lackeys to busy to do recon on us?" Sugino asked as Asano jnr. walks in front of them

"It pains me that I have to say this, but I have a favour to ask of you" Asano jnr. said "I'll cut to the chase: The principal, I need you to kill him" he said making the class jumpy "Not literally, but please murder his ideals

"Not sure I understand, how exactly?" Yada asked

"It's easier than you think. All you need to do is have Class-E dominate the top spots on the exams. It goes without saying I'll be placing highest, whether or not I perform as expected makes no difference" Asano said seeming arrogant "For dropouts like you to show up Class-A however. That would be a slap in the face of his policy"

"Look, we all know that the relationship between you two isn't the best. But he's your dad and you want to drag his life's work through the mud? To reject his legacy?" Meg asked saddened

"On on the contrary, he wants me to take him, This will be the fulfilment of his legacy. That's how we are; that is what our relationship is built upon. You don't know the pleasure of being raised by him. Let me assure you his methods are hell on Earth."

"No its worse" Yamashiro said walking out

"Rika?" Meg asked

"He's not human, heck calling him a monster would be enough. The only thing supporting them is their hatred of YOU! He's pushed them beyond their limits. He's brainwashed them into think of only killing you. You must win to break it" Yamashiro said

"If it raises them to Victory, MY father's methods are all they'll trust from here on out" Asano jnr said "Hatred only gets you so far I know that for a fact, Scorning one's enemies are childish. My flunkies need to learn a health respect from their foes, otherwise their strength will be lopsided, and then I will only be second in command"

"We must not all this to come to pass" Rika Yamashiro said

"The thing about defeat is that it gives you perspective. So I'm asking you please give him a lesson, show them what it's like to lose" Asano bowed

"Ha, that's big of you and all that crap, but let me tell you this right now I'm going to beat you and take the top spot" Karma smirked making Asano growl "What did I say. Next time we wouldn't be taking it easy on you. Prepare to surrender your throne you highness. But hey I hear tenth place isn't so bad" Karma added

"Oh ho sounds like the gloves are off." "Muramatsu said

"Indeed" Rika said

"Just don't make it turn out like last time please?" Takebayashi asked

"Don't over sell it man, just try and do better than me" Terasaka taunted, before a growling Karma kneed Terasaka in the gut several times

"Asano, we've been working our butts all this time to win, just like you have. When you get right down to it we're all on the same side. We stoked when we win, upset when we lose. No need for ranks beyond that don't you think?" Isogai asked "Class-E will do the best we can, that way Class-A can have an opponent they can be proud to face

"You're over thinking it, Just bring it on. Make it fun and come at us like you want us dead" Karma said

"How amusing, very well; I'll fight with my gloves off." Asano said

* * *

"Ah how unusual to see you here Korosensei" Asano said entering his office "I'm not aware of doing anything wrong"

"Perish the thought sir, you are a by the book man if I've ever seen one. You wouldn't stoop to such low trick this far into the game" Korosensei said putting away the magazine he was read "This could be our final education battle in a manner of speaking. I wanted to offer you a small thanks for allowing me to be here which you certainly didn't have to" he added holding out a box of treat

"Korosensei, this is your first teaching position am I correct?"  
"How did you know that?" Korosensei asked

"Let's call it an educator's intuition. Its bizarre that you won't divulge the reason you chose the profession. Perhaps you'll do me the honour after I've won" Asano said putting away the class role

"There is not much to tell honestly. I can only speak from experience of course, there are only two reasons that compels a person to teach" Korosensei said eating a cake "We wish to pass on either our successes or disguise of failure. Which is it for you Principal Asano"

"Indeed" Asano said after some silence

* * *

Kataoka was walking alongside Rika when she looked up

"So how have you been?" she asked

"Not too bad, mum's still worrying about me" Rika said

"even though she works for ARGUS and handling Task Force X with that Flag guy?" Kataoka asked

"Nah, she transferred to Directorial security head. And one of her big ideas was putting in Kunugigaoka to watch your backs" Rika said

"So you still have Kagekiri?" Kataoka asked

"Sure do, I need to be eighteen before I can wield Soultaker, or at least that is what Mum and Director Diggle say"

"Director Diggle?" Kataoka asked

"Yep, Lyla Diggle. She replaced Waller after she was killed off"

"Who killed Waller?" Kataoka asked

Unknown." Rika said "Any way I'll catch you later

"Sure" Kataoka said as the pair departed.

"I will always watch your back, Meg" Rika said "After all you and I are blood"

* * *

After a week it was testing time for the school. Class-E walked past Class-A's room, which was filled with darkness and insanity. Only Asano Jnr. and Rika were unaffected by the darkness. Though Rika was trying harder than normal

'WHOA!' the symbiote gasped. 'Any more brainwashing and they would actually try and kill us'

"Not the biggest fan of that look in their eyes

"Ignore it, you know they're just psyching themselves up. Think you can beat them Karma?" Nakamura asked

"I don't know, if they are actually planning to kill me than that would slow me down" Karma said as they got ready

'This thing is HUGE!' the symbiote thought as Nagisa was turned into Agent Venom. He gripped the hammer. Agent venom dashed off as the others were scared. He skated underneatha nd struck the Achilles tendon

"NOW MS MARVEL!" he shouted

"You got it" Ms Marvel said using her powers and hammer to bring the best down

"PENCILS DOWN!" the supervisor said. Even after one test Nagisa was tired and on the verge of collapsing

"I couldn't get through them all" Mimura said

"This is hard, there is not enough time to answer every single little question

"The listening comprehension part was a beast" Kimura said "Not even Bitch-sensei would know what those vocabulary words meant

'This is nuts, and English is my best subject' Nagisa thought

* * *

"Scatter!" Agent Venom said as a walking tank appeared "Social studies. huh?"

"I've got this" Ant-Man said growing to a couple of feet taller than the tank. "Never mess with a GIANT!" he shouted as he destroyed the walking tank

"The GPA must be low on this thing" Agent Venom said "Even if one of us passes it will nothing short of a miracle"

"Anybody getting eyes of Class-A?" Hawkeye asked running from the science monster

"I snuck a peek on them when on the break. Talk about seething?" Iceman said as Class-A jumped on a monster and destroyed it with their bare hands "They were blood frenzied animals. Never underestimate the hatred I guess"

"Screw that, WATCH OUT! Ms Marvel said as the Japanese monster attacked

"Every man for themselves" Green Lantern said as Rescue and Wolverine blocked the blade

"Rescue?" they asked

"I Know what's up, we land in the top 50 or we're done, correct?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah, it is" Star Lord said as he fired his blaster a bit more

"I've broken it down. Reaching our hinges on low performers like ourselves working as hard as we can to drive up the average for everyone else" Rescue said

"Right then, next round" Ant-man said as Wolverine destroyed the monstrous samurai

* * *

"The questions are uncommonly difficult, and with the amount there are, one has to plot out a battle plan, hesitate for even one second and you're backed into a corner. But the comrade we're most worried about is doing fine" Takebayashi said as he entered the mental testing arena to see Aquaman smashing the drones with the Sword of Poseidon

"Is he for real with this?" Wasabi asked

"It's a question about probability, he's using brute force blowing through each potential answer as quick as he can. But shouldn't we be using combination equations?" Human torch

"Nah, it's the best strategy for a lughead like him if you think about it" Scarlet Witch said using her powers to blow the drones away "It's easy to take too long search for the right approach. Sometime it's better to come out guns blazing then to second guest yourself"

' _Now when you see a question like this don't be perplex. Simply use the tactics I've shown you like so. Simplicity is your forte. Think about raw power and go for broke" Korosensei said_

"Screw you Octopus I'm still plenty strong!" Aquaman shouted

"You got to admire his fortitude, even if he is an idiot" Wasabi.

"Remember guys, we're the End Class; we don't play it cool, we fast and dirty" Wasp said destroying several of the diamond droned "Focus in on your target's weakness"

"Now you're talking my language" Flash said destroying several more drones with his speed. "If you know where to hit, you can take it one in one hit. You may get the right answer"

"But if you get the right approach" Nightwing said using his Baton's shock function

"At the least you can get" Flash started

"Partial credit" Giant Man said destroying some more.

"Yeah!" Flash said as the mother brain was destroyed

"No time for review, moving on" Aquaman said

* * *

Suddenly the ground broke apart

"What is that?" Thor asked swinging Mjolnir around

"Ah crap. Recurrence-relations at the end?" Hawkeye asked

"I thought they were urban legend!" Agent venom said

'They put it on it on a junior hug exam!' the symbiote exclaimed as the egg shaped beast roamed the field

"Mayday, Mayday" Nightwing said

"I need to recharge!" Wasp panicked as the monster kept on coming. Karma smirked becoming Ghost Rider and rode up to it. Ant-man was climbing up the side while the others were bombarding it with their powers

"Ghost Rider?" Ant-Man asked as he reached the top. Ghost Rider smirked and threw a Hellfire grenade into a hole on top of the beast. Soon it detonated destroying the monstrous question

"Oh come on I showed this to you guys last week" Ghost Rider said "You have to take it to a particular solution

'In addition to their regular classes I had the students tutor each other on their strongest subjects. One of the best ways to deepen your own understanding is to teach someone else. It also fosters a strong sense of teamwork, which they have. The effect on Karma was extraordinary; it patched up the gaps in his knowledge and polished him to a brilliant shine" Korosensei said from the classroom

"That Asano kid's an over achiever too right?" Irina asked concerned

"Correct, and in fact since grooming Class-A was no longer his concern. The boy has marshalled his own cunning into a sharp blade, a perfectly valued use of one strength of course. To be entirely honest I'm not sure which method is the best" Korosensei said as the last question appeared in the sky

"Relax, just do your best and you're guaranteed to get partial credit" Karma said as he walked up to a prism. "Just leave it all to me" he said as he stared down

'Now then' Asano Jnr thought.

'How will I finish him off?' Karma asked

* * *

"This test, I'm sure it's a last chance effort by Asano" Deadpool said

"I see, and what do you think he will do?" Fury asked

"Something dumb, and dangerous" Deadpool said "Not to mention he will reflect on what it was that made him travel down this deranged path"

"I see" Fury said "Anyway I should head back to what I was doing, End Transmission" Fury then blinked out of the area.

"Could have sent an LMD" Deadpool said "So Asano what will you do after Class-E's assured Victory?"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode hoping to cheer you up with this after the tearjerker of previous anime episode. Damn props to Nagisa's Japanese voice actress. Now the character of Rika Yamashiro is the daughter of the character in the comics named Tatsu Yamashiro aka Katana, why did I add Rika in, namely because I got the Katana Suicide Squad POP! Vinyl yesterday, and why the name Rika. Simple I misread the name of the actress who played her in Arrow as Rika instead of Rila, whoops**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	37. Victory Time

It was time for the final question. What was written there was hard to understand for most students

'As in the figure to the right, the crystalline structure known as a body-centered cubic unit consists of multiple cubes _a_ ) having sides 1 arranged periodically with an atom at each vertex and at each cube's centre. Most alkaline metals, including Na and K, are body centered cubic units. Focusing on atom A[0] in a body-centered cubic unit, of all points within space, the domain D[0] consists of the set of points closer to A[0] then another atom. Find the volume of D[0]' was the question, and multiple students were taken down by it. Shadowcat, Rescue, Aquaman, Forge, Batman and Agent Venom gave it a good fight but they were done. But standing proudly and still strong were Karma and Asano.

'Good luck Karma' Nagisa said

'I agree. But first up let's see how Asano does" Rika said as her persona Katana, the same one her mother used. But she looked a bit different, while Tatsu's version of Katana wore an outfit similar to Samurai armour Rika's Katana wore a black jacket with golden flowers and kanji on the back, a top made out of wrapping that covered her chest, black legging pants, combat boots and a red sash around her waist and one tied around her shoulders with the bow on her back. In her hands was a black katana. The only thing she same with her mother was the half-face mask with the red sun on it

* * *

Karma sat in the exam room looking at the test page

'What was it Nagisa use to say?'

' _So you're talented Karma' Nagisa in the past said 'How is there such a gap between the two of us, I guess some people are just geniuses huh?" Nagisa smiled_

'Easy for you to say. It's not all that cut and dry who the real genius is here' Karma thought remembering Nagisa's assassination techniques. 'Talent is usually an invisible trait that is worked on behind the scenes. Take Sugino; he can fit in with anyone, anywhere. Then take Okuda she's gifted with chemistry and lose herself with whatever she's passionate about. Even Terasaka, who can dive right in without a second thought. From where I'm standing we're all in the same boat. Everyone has something, some hidden ability they take for granted. We're all geniuses, we all have talent. But the question now is can I filter this question through my own' Karma thought 'Come on man snap out of it you don't have time for this

* * *

'Atoms, Body-centred cubic units, extraneous details. Stay focus ; broken down to essentials, the problem is simple' Asano jnr though as he focused on ' the domain D[0] consists of the set of points closer to A[0] then another atom. Find the volume of D[0]' "Solve for the volume for the specific domain in a box surrounded bevy your enemies' he thought as the vertices become monsters which fired at him, causing him to use a gun to fight back, 'When both sides are evenly, their attacks meet in the middle. Of course from there inward is my domain, that's one enemy down" he said blowing it away "Nice try, but you won't be encroaching on my territory anytime soon, eight enemies total surrounding the perimeter; if I determine the volume of the eight area, I've effectively sealed off and subtract that from the volume of the cube, I'm left with A[0] my specific domain' Asano said taking the other enemy vertices down "Once I lock down this space I'll have the answer. Come on, Come on. Ruling my own domain; that's a nice overall theme for my goal in life. A different type of ruler than my father; he's obsessed; the man only cares about proving his rational approach to education superior to all others, he's method may break a person's spirit but it won't educate them. It's time to set the record straight and give him a piece of my mind" he said blasting tow more "I Have to take control! That is my responsibility as your son." he shout as out of the mental arena he found his answer "There it is the volume of one of the sealed off area is an aggregate of a hexagonal pyramid and three triangular pyramids' he thought as he wrote down his answer.

* * *

Karma was stressing about the question, looking over it again and again trying to find something to work with. Soon he focused on 'multiple cubes _a_ ) having sides 1 arranged periodically'

'Hang on a minute this problem doesn't even call for difficult maths' Karma thought

"What does it call for?" Ghost asked

"The whole thing's divided out into just one itty bitty little cube and if it's an atomic crystal; yeah everything on the outside is more of the same"

"Which means?"

"The world doesn't end here. From where I'm standing everyone has their own talent, their own specific domain. We are all in the same boat. I couldn't see it before" Karma said as he watched the skills he observed in the corners of the cube while the manifestation of his Ghost Rider form hovered next to him "All I could see from inside this box was fragments of the bigger picture

"And now?" Ghost asked

"I now know there have their areas and I have my. That is how this all works, how its always worked. Everyone's the same size, the same distance apart. And if we're all cut from the same box those eight continuous boxes can be broken up into the same portion. Each individual's factor leads to one eighth of the whole. So what it boils down to is this box contain one whole me, and one eights of eight other people." he said as he witness a ball demonstrating what he was talking about

"Go on" Ghost said

"That means the ratio between me and other eight fragments is 1:1, simple." Karma said as a reflection of himself "And if it's one to one inside the box, the volume of the area I can call my own is one half of the cube, and voila that my specific domain" Karma said writing a-cubed over two "They taught this in Primary school" he smiled touching the answer he wrote destroying the cube "No need for long drawn out equations, no need for complex diagrams. Nope; you just have to adjust for the fact there is a world outside yourself"

"Well done, Karma you have the right answer" Ghost said

* * *

"Pencils down" the examiner to Class-A said making the students put down there pencils. Rika stretched and felt tired, she was on the borderline of snoozing when the examiner said "Pencil down son" this got her attention

"One more line" Asano said

"He didn't finish?" she asked herself. Smiling she sat back 'Class-E won

"Damn it! I knew the answer" Asano Jnr. said

"But you were too slow to calculate it" Rika said leaving the room and sending a text to ARGUS. "We're done here"

* * *

Soon the results were posted and Korosensei stood in front of the class.

"okay class. let's look at your complied exam papers. Did those second blades make their marks I wonder," Korosensei said "No splitting hairs over a point or two understood?" he asked handing out the papers, Terasaka's smacking him in the face "The only thing we're concerned for right now is that these scores secured you a place in the top fifty." he said holding a rolled up piece of paper "Unless I'm mistaken, they should be putting up the results in the main campus now. I don't see why we can't here as well" he said unfurling the piece of paper showing the results. Class-E stood up in shock and joy. In the top fifteen students only five were from Class-A, meaning that Class-E had eleven in the top fifteen, and they were Karma-1st, Nakamura-3rd, Isogai-4th, Takebayashi-5th, Kataoka-6th, Kanzaki-7th, Chiba-9th, Hara-10, Hayami-13th and Nagisa-14th. They were all shocked, but none were more shocked than Terasaka

"I'm...46th" Terasaka muttered "you're kidding me" he said collapsing

"And he's the lowest in the class" Yoshida said

"If he came in 46th that means" Hara said

"Is this for real?" Sugino asked

"WE DID IT!" the class cheered as those with partners raced up to them for a victory show of affection in the form of a hug or kiss

* * *

"We beat out the big five for the top spots" Maehara

"Karma, dude! you're in first place" Sugino said

"I'm proud of you" Okuda said kissing Karma

"14th place" Nagisa said smiling "I could have done better"

"Feels good doesn't it? to have earned the highest rank on an unforgiving battlefield?" Korosensei asked

"Guess so yeah" Karma smiled

"It appears that your contest with Asano the perfectionist came to a head on that last and I must say particularly thorny question.

"About that; I can't exactly say why but if I hadn't spent the past year with you guys" karma started hugging Okuda who was still smiling "I don't think I could have solved it, that's the kind of problem it was

"It was a long haul getting to this point" Maehara said

"Yeah I don't believe, and we actually wanted this so badly" Yada said

"We beat Class-A, in fact it almost sounds too good to be true" Okano said snuggling up to Maehara

"We're back on track for the top tier schools.

"That ladies, will be throwing themselves at our feet" Okajima said

"Way to go us right?" Maehara asked

"Yeah!" Okajima said

"Feels like a final episode or chapter" Fuwa wistfully said

"Hang on its not over yet" Hara panicked

"You okay man?" Isogai asked as he noticed Takebayashi's changed in mood

"Yeah, it's just that so much has happened since I came here, I'm glad I got kicked to here" Takebayashi sai

"Why do you have to be so depressed huh?" Terasaka asked

"besides, why make an ugly face why this clown has it covered?" Iton asked

"What does that mean?" Terasaka shouted

"Terasaka you're choking him" Isogai panicked

'Well done Nagisa, well done indeed" the symbiote said smiling

"What do you think?" Hayami asked

"What of I think, I think I can get into my dream school now" Chiba said

"That's right you want to be an architect

"Yeah, I'm going for a high school that's big on engineering and science.

"Those Class-A Dilweeds. I would love to see their faces" Okajima said

"Betcha anything, they never thought in a million years we would beat them"

"Now to be fair Class-A on their part performed quite well during the first half of the exams, but as the questions became increasingly difficult on the second half. More and more students ended up losing steam

"Yeah, well that's what you get" Nakamura said "No matter who you are, no one's bloodlust lasts that long, even after intensive assassination drills. Its next to impossible to maintain that state of mind for an entire day. If you expect to boost your system on bloodlust cramming isn't the way to go. You have to nurture it over time, slow and steady"

* * *

"Huh, 25th not bad, not bad at all" Rika said kicking back

"How did this happen?" Seo asked gaining Rika's attention "How did we lose after all we went through

"Your studies methods were against you" Asano jnr. said "You were set up to lose. That's what it comes down to. Not that my scores were the best either; I will put this frustration to work. Come high school I'll be on top again giving my all to be blazing a trail for you. All I ask is for your support

"Asano" Kohyama asked

"You mean that?" Ren asked

* * *

"Intriguing; strong words for someone who's lost the fight to stake their future on" the headmaster said as his killing intent was released

"Principal Asano" the class gasped

"All we may count on in this life is the unknown, what may seem arbitrary may cost you everything. One can't be sure until the battle's over" the headmaster said "This is why I insist on playing for keeps. I have an obligation to prepare my students for the unknown, between now and graduation, you have much to learn

"Principal Asano sir" Teppei started

"It's clear to us now that your methods are not going to help us beat Class-E" Ren said as Asano recoiled in shock

"Defeat's made them strong and Asano has taken that to heart. We're no match for them sir, their strength it to what's the word...adaptable" Ren said

"Forgive us sir, we fell short of our goal" the big five said bowing before the rest join them.

"If you think its appropriate than transfer us down to Class-E. I think there is a lot to learn from their way of doing things" Kohyama said

"Well principal, what do you have to say to that?" Asano jnr. asked. Suddenly he was knocked aside by his father who was still dazed

"ASANO!" the classmates cried

"I knew you were a sore loser, but to do that to your own son?" Rika asked drawing Kagekiri from its scabbard "You are lower than scum"

"You're face looks like its glitching out" Asano jnr laughed "Uh ho, don't tell me I'm seeing your fatherly side" he sneered before his friends helped him to the nurse's office

"Excuse me sir, we must be going" Teppei said leaving. Then it was only the principal in the classroom. A dark visage overcame his face.

* * *

"Well boys and girls, you all qualified to transfer out of Class-E; if they were letting you. So instead you are now the top students on class average in the school. Anybody where ready to leave?" Korosensei asked as he was sipping a cup of tea

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you" Maehara shouted out as the class got their guns ready to shoot

"I don't think so, we've all found our second blades" Mimura said "This is where things get serious

"If you know a better place for assassination, we're all ears" Kataoka said as they all started to fire on korosensei

"Gluttons for punishment, well I suppose I can reveal most noticeable AAH!" Korosensei exclaimed as the building started to shake.

'Nagisa, something's not right here.' the symbiote said

'Why weren't we alerted?' Nagisa asked

"Our building!" Kataoka shouted sticking her head out to see construction equipment outside

"Wasabi, Antman let's go!" Agent Venom said as the other two joined him before teleporting outside. They were nervous

"Take out the equipment anyway you can!" Agent venom said as they ran for the machines

* * *

"Evacuate the building please" Asano said looking smug

"What the?" Agent venom said

"Oh and please you three return to normal" Asano said

"Like we're going to tell you our secrets" Wasabi said

"What do you want?" Agent Venom asked

"The board reach a unanimous decision. The old campus building is to be demolished today; and don't worry you'll be transferred to an affiliate school slated to open next year, we need students to performance test its newest facilities.

"Wait you're farming us out somewhere else? Muramatsu asked

"Think of it as a social experiment. The building is state of the art, with close circuit TV cameras and escape proof architecture. Don't think of it as a prison.

"Well, sorry but it pretty much sound like a fucking prison" Agent venom said

"Well its actually culmination of my education philosophy

"You can't move them right now, and you are not moving them to that damn prison" Agent Venom said

"We won't go. We're graduating from this building" Sugino said

"I see you'll spare nothing to see your methods vindicated" Korosensei said angry

"Correct, oh and incidentally your services will not be require. Yes I'm afraid so, for this is the part where I terminate your employment" Asano said waving around dismissal papers from Korosensei "And those heroes around the city will no longer have access to whatever it is they use this mountain for.

"Whoa he just got served walking papers" Isogai said

"I don't believe it, the man actually played the forbidden ace in the hole!" Antman said

"Forget that, if Asano accesses the bunker we're done for" Wasabi whispered

"This is wrongful dismissal!" Korosensei said

"The octopus is mostly acceptable to this type of attack

"Do super creatures have a right to protest?" Agent Venom asked

"Now don't go jumping to conclusion, all this is nothing more than an clever means of distracting you, when I said terminate; I meant it literal, I'm here to kill you" Asano said

"What?" Korosensei asked

"You see Korosensei, you don't fit with my vision" Asano said

"He can't be serious!" Isogai said

"Listen man, you're a big Machiavellian and all that. But I would tread carefully in yoru shoes; the octopus is clever

"Hold off on the demolition for now if you please" Asano said "I have unfinished business inside

"Disable those machines" Agent Venom whispered to Antman

"You got it" Antman said shrinking

* * *

"Where did that notice of dismissal come from?" Irina asked

'This is crazy, what is he thinking?' Karasuma asked 'If he fires the target then that's it the world will end because no other school would allow at attempts to take place in their school'

"Now Korosensei I assume you don't want to be fired, and furthermore you wish to preserve this classroom?" Asano asked walking around the classroom while the class was outside

'Something's not right here. It's almost like he's in a nostalgia trip while taunting Korosensei' the symbiote observed

"Well what about a little wager" Asano said

"What is he getting at?" Agent venom asked

"I've prepared five subjects worth of exam questions, and five live grenades. Four of them contain anti-sensei ammo, that is they are fatal to you, one is fatal to humans" Asano said

'He's lost it' the symbiote said

'Okuda, try using your powers to stop the grenades' Agent venom whispered

"I'll try, but I'm not as confident with my telekinesis than I am my psionic weaponry" Okuda said

"All five grenade look and smell identical and designed that once there pins are pulled the handles are raised and they explode" Asano explain shocking the class. "Now I'm placing them in the exam books at a random page, you must open the book and solve the top right question"

"That will lift the handles!" Hara

"that's correct. You're teacher will certainly be hit by an explosion, furthermore he can't move until each question is solved, the first foru are for you to solve. The remaining one is mine. Force me to surrender or die and you will win. Class-E will be allowed to stay here. Agreed?" Asano asked "Terasaka, look sharp. Use appropiate formula to find teh odds of Korosensei winning

"Why do I have to do the set up maths, okay let's see here. An Anti-sensei grenade won't hurt you, The real one will naturally so you'll save it for the end. Now let's see: four fifths times three quarters time two thirds times one half equals one fifth. twenty percent is he's chance of winning" Terasaka said

"Spot on" Asano said

"Hold on, the octopus sits through four explosions before you even get a turn! This game is rigged and you can bow out if you don't like the way its going. Don't know about you, but that is unfair

"Young man I don't know about you . But life is unfair, it is chock full of injustice, especially if you're not fortunate enough to be a part of the strong. Don't you see this is why I teach the true meaning of strength" Asano said

"And what if we're stronger than the strong?" Agent venom asked

"So then shall we begin? Show me how serious you are about your chosen profession. Nib fact if I were you, I would stake my life on it" Asano said

"Yes of course lets jump right in" Korosensei gulped

* * *

"It's done" Antman said landing on Agent Venom's shoulders. "So what's the plan for dealing with this

"Let it run its course" Agent Venom said

"What?" Antman asked

"the symbiote thinks Asano is more connected to this place then we originally thought" Agent Venom said "But I'm not foolish enough not to have set up safeguards"

'He threatens dismissal, advises a game clearly in his favour and there's no way out. Mathematically the odds are a better success rate than anything we ever planned" Karasuma thought as Korosensei was ready to take his explosive exam 'The most important blade is strength; this man is an assassin'

"Open, solve and then close. Move quickly enough and it won't go off and since speed is your speciality this should be a walk in the park" Asano said

"Ah yes, excellent point' Korosensei said even though he was nervous. He opened the book and began the exam. Okuda quickly and subtly used her powers as long as she could

"Planar calculations. This couldn't be any easier" Korosensei said before panicking about how to do the sum until the grenade went off scatter the ammo everywhere

"I'm sorry I tried" Okuda whimpered

'I know how you are with puzzle, you get flustered and your porcessing speed declines, this trap is almost too perfect"

"Korosensei" the students murmured

"We'll call the first one a hit, bravo. Only three more to go until you win. Now move on before you regenerate

"You scumbag slimeball" Agent venom said

"That is bullshit, no way he can survive three more of those explosions"

"He'll be seriously taken out" Murmatsu panicked "And the set up is so simple!"

"Ah, you see now the weak have to rely on assassination, the strong may kill at their leisure when and wherever they please. Soon I'll have institutions set up across the nation that drive home this truth. The ministry of defence have been generous, between them and the bounty I'll build affiliate schools across the world." Asano said

'I am so pissed off at you right now Karasuma sensei! If he wins the whole world will be his plaything and that is not a good thing" Agent Venom thought "its always about education with him. And his sick and twisted vision'

"Come on Korosensei, validate my ideology, become the cornerstone for my vision" Asano said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode, which mean we are soon reaching the end of the adaptions of the episode and will soon reach new content and storylines. But I was actually dreading this chapter thinking it would be kind of harder than usual to adapt, but it was actually simpler to do so then I thought, before realising the next one is the Asano flashbacks...crap**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	38. Let Live Time

"Come on Korosensei, validate my ideology, become the cornerstone for my vision" Asano said as Korosensei looked at the next workbook as his head was still a bit melted. He hesitated to open the book. The class was also on edge when Korosensei opened and closed the book, leaving a note on top. This shocked Asano

"Alrighty them open, solved and close" Korosensei smirked

'Wait what?' they all asked

"Fortunately I just happen to remember which questions were on what page in this series of textbooks more or less" Korosensei said "Maths was the only troublesome one because I leant that out to a student a long time ago and I forgot about it" he said as Yada looked sheepish

"You know these books backwards and forwards?" Asano asked "A rather remarkable coincidence"

"Oh no not just these, I know every textbook in Japan backwards and forwards, you say no moving out of the blast radius until they're all solved. Very well" Korosensei said as he started to answer the rest of the questions "that caveat is nothing to a passionate educator, I'm sorry sir. You sincerely though you had gotten the better of . My, my its seems that the crushing defeat of Class-A must have you in a tizzy, I'm afraid this one dimensional stratagem may wind up getting the better of you" he said as one book remained "There you have it, the last book. Your turn I do believe, so what is it like staring your own death in the face? They say one life flashes before one's eyes, what do you see principal what is flickering by in that exemptible brain?" Korosensei said

"Sir, sir, Mr Asano?" a trio of voices from Asano's past echoed in his head

* * *

He flashed back to a time many years before Korosensei, Kunugigaoka and Class-E. It was a time when Class-E's classroom only had three students. He was helping two of his students when the third walked up behind him with a ruler in his hand. The student swung the ruler

"Nice effort Ikeda, maybe next time" Asano said "And a deal's a deal, so be good and study today okay?"

"No fair sir, you're like super human or something Ikeda said as he sat down "So why does a beast like you start a cram school in a shack like this?"

"I thought you graduated for some big fancy university with a lot of credentials and stuff" his female student Mori said

"No offense sir, but it seem like a waste of talent to me" his other male student Nagai said "Not to mention how far we got to hike up here"

"Come now Nagai, nothing is for not in this world of ours, this mountain is wonderfully scenic and the hike is good exercise

"What about funds, I bet this place is in the red" Mori said

"Don't worry Mori my dear, my stock portfolio more than makes up for the deficit. I don't mean to brag, but I'm something of a financial wizard" Asano said smiling as he showed off the amount of money in his wallet "As you can see this month I'm happily in the black"

"He's super human" his students said

"So how does someone so awesome get into teaching in the first place?" Ikeda asked "If you want to make us that awesome you've got your work cut out for you"

"Don't over think it, all I ask is that you be good students" Asano said "remember the bar is set differently for everyone. You're enthusiasm is an asset Ikeda, as is Mori's cleverness and Nagai's diligence. You see each of you have your own strength, but you are right I do have my work cut out for me. To properly teach you, I'm going to need all your strengths and more" he said making the kids groan

* * *

' _The private cram school was off to a promising start, the three student of my augural term was ideal, and the peace and quiet of the mountain I could shape their minds to my heart's content. A model education which was my dream come true_

 _"_ Ah come on don't be a baby, I gave you a head start. Next time move" Ikeda said "What are you a snail?

"We just got out, really. Why are you so rowdy?" Mori asked

"Basketball stars can't just study. Give me a break I've got tons of energy" Ikeda said

"You don't say. A basketball star, that is a fine dream" Asano said as he scored a slam dunk after taking the ball of Ikeda "How about you and I play a little one on one

"Yeah right, like I could go against someone like you"

"Good point, I have one or two abilities you haven't cultivate in yourself just yet" Asano said throwing the ball back to Ikeda. "Interesting; you're classmate could say the same thing about you"

"Sorry Nagai" Ikeda said

"It's cool" Nagai said before the four of them started to play a game of basketball together

" _Everyone has fault, we all need to grow into our strengths and come to see how it affects those around us. I put everything I had into my daily lesson plans. In one year my students were coming along nicely_ ' he recalled before he stopped on a memory of his first three students

* * *

"What this? Asano asked

"A kunugi Oak Leaf Tie clip" Mori said "neat huh

"We pooled our allowances to buy it " Nagai said

"Probably peanuts compared to what you make off your stock portfolio" Ikeda said

"Now, now just because it's grown 1000%" Asano said

"Wow, you could have seriously kept that to yourself" his students said

"I..I'll cherish this" Asano said smiling

"Hey you got us in to our first pick schools" Ikeda said

"No way would we have been able to do that by ourselves" Mori said

"When I grow up sir, do you think I could come and visit sometime?" Ikeda asked

' _How time flies' Asano recalled smiling looking at the clip he received. Which he still wore to this day 'They had grown into such wonderful students'_

* * *

 _'Other parents had seen my track record, and soon children started to enrol from all over. In three short years my little cram school as booming'_ he said as he stopped at another memory. This one was when Ikeda called him

"How long has it been?" he asked answering the "Ikeda, great to hear from you

"Long time no see, things are going good for you huh

"Can't complain. What can I do for you?" Asano asked

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing

"Why thank you that is very kind, what about you; not out there causing trouble I hope

"No sir, I'm just another Samaritan thanks to you" Ikeda sad "Anyway you sound busy so I'll let you go. We should do dinner sometime; your treat of course; later"

"I have business in that neck of the woods next week. Perhaps I'll stop by' Asano thought

* * *

 _'I did stop by his house that week, ready to catch up with a former student. But what I saw when I arrived haunted me to my core'_ he recounted before entering a dark memory. He arrived with a basketball at Ikeda's family home only to see signs of 'In Mourning' had been set up. He was shocked letting the basketball slip from his hand and bounced on the street

"They say it was suicide, some horrible older boy on his team had been the one to drive him to it. He used to beat Ikeda up and steal his money. Poor thing could take it anymore" a mourner said

"That's awful, and he had been a sweet boy since junior high" a second mourner said

"Still thought, you think the young man would stand up for himself" the first said

'Why didn't I...the tone of his voice last time we talked. It wasn't right' Asano thought 'What on earth have I been teaching these children, how to be good students? What was I thinking. Does dying make you a good student; I have an obligation to make them strong or this would have been for nothing! But then; what is strength? until I have the answer I have no right to teach' were his thoughts

* * *

'From there things changed quickly, I learned all sorts of strengths. I sweet talked the men who drove my student to suicide. I put them on the road to disastrous gambling addiction, that's how I finetuned my brainwashing techniques' Asano memorise 'Soon I opened another school. The old campus the symbolised my weakness would stay as a lesson to other. Strong, I wanted to make the, strong, Strong men and women who could survive sacrificing others if need be. To that end I would need more funding, more staff. If it could serve my goal I would use it. All to educate to breed true strength. And yet here I stand abandoned by the strong and the weak alike, standing before me is certain death

"What is it to be sir, will you open the book or will you fold?" Korosensei said "you may be an exception human being sir, but taking a grenade blast will not end will for you"

"This was your idea if you forgot, but hey it's no big deal just gracefully admit defeat" Muramatsu called who was then glared at by Asano making him shrink and whimper behind Kataoka.

"And just so you're aware. Fire Korosensei all you want, we will leave this school to follow him anywhere" Kataoka said

"Don't get us wrong it will be sad to leave here, but whatever comes we're going right along with him" Kanzaki said

"That's right even if we have to run away from home, or hole up in a cave somewhere. We'll keep this class going. It's not over until MARCH!" Isogai exclaimed

'Why have I indulged them this far, Class-E are nothing but a thorn in my side all year. Such presumptuous bold face defiance, such distain' he though "Korosensei, you may destroy the earth. Even so as far as my educational philosophy, it makes absolutely no difference what so ever." he said opening the book and detonating the grenade 'Whether now or in march./ Death will come for us all in the end, strength won't matter' he thought before thinking about his first trio of students 'My students won't suffer alone. And in a way my vision will have been fulfilled.

* * *

"Nururu, somebody forgot about my malt" Korosensei said as his skin was now over Asano

"You're once a month trick" Asano said "And why precisely wouldn't you use it one yourself?" he asked

"Because I was saving it for you silly man. Odds are if I won you would think of nothing about blowing yourself to bits." Korosensei said

But how could you be so sure or what I would do?" Asano asked

"Because we so much in common. We both are stubborn educational fiends, willing to forfeit our lives for the privilege of young minds. I hope you won't mind. But I took the liberty of speaking to your old Cram school students. I wanted to get their impressions of you as a teacher, imagine my surprise that the teaching style you used twelve years ago is identical of that of mine. Though as far as students go, I've been lucky. Class-E is a marvellous proving ground' Korosensei said "There a fair amount of students you see and they all shared the same predicament you. These boys and girls work as a team unafraid of asking for help or holding each other up. And if I may point out credit for conceiving of and implementing these class goes to you first and foremost" he said "Don't you see sir, you been abiding to the vision you began with all along. Incidentally I'm the only one this knife can kill. The taking of human life has no place in our approach. You and I are the same, we don't teach killing; we teach life. So why not be tru to ourselves and continue down this road?" he asked holding an anti-sensei knife

" _Playing outdoors is fine Ikeda, but not playing hooky_

 _"I'm an athlete; I can't be cooped up" Ikeda huffed as he held onto a basketball "Give me a break_

 _"I purpose a game, You can attack me once a day and if you hit me then I'll let you play hooky for that day' Asano said_

 _"You serious, you would let me do that"_

 _"Sure" Asano said handing the ball back to Ikeda_

 _"Then you have yourself a deal" Ikeda said "If I hit ya, I get to ditch ya! No take back though' Ikeda said attacking Asano. Making Ikeda the first student of the Assassination Classroom's tradition of attacking their teacher_

"My philosophy has always been right on the nose. Students have to be strong my successes over the past twelve years prove this." Asano said taking the knife "And I suppose as long as you acknowledge its proper function I can allow Class-E to remain her as you are" he finished stabbing his pin with the knife

"Still too proud to admit defeat I see" Korosensei laughed

"Oh and do you mind if I pop by and try my hand at killing you once in a while?" Asano asked

"Be my guest., Always happy to oblige a happy rival" Korosensei said

* * *

Deadpool looked on as Asano and his son talked as they got in the car

"That man, I don't know I should do" Deadpool said

"Leave him to me Wade" a British voice said

"What did I say about you inside my head Prof?" Deadpool asked

"Well, I'm quite sure I can navigate it no problem, Now about Gakuho. I'll deal with him. We are after all colleagues" Xavier said

"Whatever Xavier. You go do your thing" Deadpool said "And I'll do mine" he said leaving

* * *

"There, I'm done" Flash said collapsing

"Quick work" Karasuma said

"But hey we did help rebuild it to the way it was before all of this" Wasabi said

"Agreed. Now get me a massive pizza" Flash said

"By the way Korosensei there's a thing about a certain weakness as a reward?" Kurahashi said

"Oh yes. In return for getting into the top 50 I would reveal a critical weakness. Well children you see the thing is that. I have very little power. I'm a speed build. When at a standstill. My tentacles can be held down by single person" Korosensei told them

"Hey wait, if eight of us gang up on you at once." Kataoka started

"You're basically saying we can paralyse you?" Nakamura said

"GET HIM!" they all shouted

"Had we known this earlier it would be easier!" Okajima said

"This is bull, you only told us because it was impossible" Maehara complained

"Not having any luck, the trick is to pretend that your fishing for slime eels." Korosensei said with his :| face. "However Nagisa, I want you to have this" he said handing Nagisa a bigger looking knife styled as a serrated edge machete

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

"A special sword, for a special event at a special time" Korosensei said

'Kid, I think Korosensei just handed you the weapon he wants to die by' the symbiote said

"Okay" Ngaisa said taking the weapon and putting it into a weapon's pouch that he uses in Agent venom form.

* * *

The next day the class had gather when Isogai broke some new

"DRAMA FESTIVAL!" they all exclaimed

"We can't do that. We have to study form entrance exams" Maehara groaned

'All the world is a stage, and the men and women are merely players. They have their exits and their entrances' the symboiote recited

'What was that?" Nagisa asked

'Shakespeare' the symbiote said

"I know, I know. I complained to the student council. But Asano fired back with" Isogai said

"What's the problem, memorising lines and stage directions quickly are good mental exercise, it's part of the curriculum. Beside I'm sure you'll figure something out" Asano Jnr. said "You always do"

"At least he gave us respect" Nakamura said

"You could be the leading lady Nagisa" Karma commented

"Oh really?" Agent Venom asked towering over Karma.

"Just-Just throwing it out there" Karma gulped

"What about Kaede, the children at the nursery, adored you. You had them on the edge of their seats" Kanzaki said

"I don't know" Kaede said making Agent Venom, or at least the symbiote suspicious

"That ain't going to cut it in junior high, people need to relate with the main character. And she's too short" Terasaka said before being nailed by Kaede's bag

"SHUT UP! I rather be in charge of props anyway" Kaede said brushing off her hands.

"Do not piss her off, okay" Agent Venom said

"right, for our main crew: Mimura's director, Hazama's writer naturally" Isogai said "Any ideas for lead

"You know, I'm available" Korosensei said

"You're a state secret" Okajima said

"This is our play, NO ADULTS Allowed!" Maehara shouted

"But I have the making of a phenomenal lead" korosensei said "This could be my one and only shot, you can't deny me the lime light" Korosensei said

"Alright then, I have a play and one where you can be the lead with rousing suspicions or upstaging us" Hazama said

"Sounds like a plan" Isogai said

"Let's put on a show those main campus jerks have never seen before" Maehra said

* * *

It was the day of the performance and the other jerks were getting ready to jeer Class-E. Soon the curtain rose and a light shone on what appeared to be a peach, but was really Korosensei

"A peach" Ritsu acting as narrator said

"The greatest medical minds are baffled" an older looking Kanzaki said making the audience freeze up "But by some strange miracle there's a baby growing inside this peace"

"Upon hearing this the old man's eyes lit up" Ritsu said

"Excellent, this peach will bring us riches, what a stroke of luck, a miracle indeed. People will pay good money to see this peach, they will come from far and wide I'll be richer than any king" Sugino said

"Then the old woman served divorce papers to the old man" Ritsu said "She had been thinking about leaving him for some time now. He's greed, choice of words and complete disregard of child welfare decided for her. At long last she had had enough of his selfish nature and the marriage was over for good. The rift between them was as wide as the river she washed his clothes in for thirty years without thanks or acknowledgement. The atmosphere at home had become as dry and as suffocating as the smoke form a mountain wildfire" Ritsu said as Kaede, Yada and Mimura handled the props for that scene

"The Peach rightfully belongs to me, I am the head of the house, do you understand woman, I will handle how we divide our property" Sugino said

"Lawyers were eventually called in" Ritsu said as Kataoka and Takebayashi appeared in black suits

"We will be representing your wife from here on out, any and all communication will be handled by our office" Takebayashi said

"Regarding the miracle peach, this marriage has technically been on the rocks for about ten years now, well past the mandated cut off date for carving up your combined assets. And a fair warning your wife is seek damages for emotional distress"

"For thirty years she bore her husband's cruelty and disinterest. Now only had he been unable to support her financially, but he was also practicing infidelity which the old woman has knowledge of" Ritsu narrated "In court he wouldn't have prayer, so he hired some delinquents to rough up the old woman. But because of their incompetence the police caught them" Ritsu continued to narrate as Nakamura brought on Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu onto the stage. The scene changed to just Kanzaki and the peach "The old woman shred her misery and started over. She gave the miracle peach a pride of place in her lovely new home. Life was sweet, as it had been in her youth. Happiness and Serenity surrounded

"1,2,3 Hooray!" Kanzaki cheered throwing some of the water into the air happily. The scene changed as the lights went down and a whipping noise was heard. The lights went up to reveal Sugino with Itona, Okajima and Maehara dressed in animal costumes. "An unlikely trio of a monkey, A dog and a Pheasant were trained to attack human beings by the old man. Devouring their food like wild animals enthralled to their wicked master. All consuming greed had driven the old man to commit unspeakable evils." Ritsu narrated as a cloaked Nagisa walked up to Sugfino and place a hand on his shoulders "Perhaps the haunted isle of Onigushima is none other the human heart" and with those words the darkness descended on the crew of that scene before lighting up Korosensei "And soon the peach will bear its child. Will it to be prey to demons?" Ritsu said as Nagisa came up behind it to grab the miracle peach ending the play.

* * *

Soon a ruckus was kicked up by the audience

'And that is the last time we let Hazama handle the script' the symbiote deadpanned as it went to sleep

"I agree" Nagisa said

"Say what you will about my writing style, words will leave an unmistakable mark" Hazama laugh

"I did it, they transported them" Korosensei said amazed

"What did I just sit through?" Asano jnr asked

* * *

'Korosensei, he had my school in his grip, as if he has his tentacles around the entire campus. Carefree as they seem Class-E won't get the fairy tale ending; not with what the ministry of defence has in store for them" Asano said

"Has it ever occurred to you, that something else may actually give them that ending they desire?" Xavier asked mentally

"It has, but from my experience of such things, the only one who can even guess what is coming is me" Asano said

"I highly doubt that my old friend" Xavier said

"I can't help but what Charles, can one be a teacher amongst the coming storm?" Asano asked

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode and wow did I make Asano likeable in this chapter, since it was mostly a direct adaptation with a few things tweaked and its the first villain episode, well most of it. Plus come on I bet Nagisa enjoyed scaring Karma a bit with the symbiote. Now the next episode is the first of two Mega Episodes, why mega episodes? Well there double length episodes which focus on two of the major arcs that are coming up. This one is easy to tell what it isand quite frankly I feel like it is one of the best I've written and you'll see why. Not sure if I'll post it tomorrow or the day after and then delay the next one after that a bit but you'll enjoy it**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	39. Kaede Time

It's in the air, I can sense it. Another source of an inner darkness is awakening; and a familiar darkness. One that has made me angry! I must quell it, and sooth the host of this darkness. But the question is, who?' the symbiote said

"You say something?" Nagisa asked

'No, nothing' the symbiote lied to his host

"Oh okay" Nagisa said as he entered class.

'I am truly sorry my friend. This may not go the way anybody thought'

* * *

"So how about that play yesterday?" Nagisa asked "Talk about fun"

"Sugino gave the performance of a life time" Suguya said

"I didn't know you had it in you to do such a ugly face" Hazama chortled

"Please don't talk about that, the whole time all I could think about was how it must of looked to Kanzaki. It was hideous" Sugino said "She probably hates me now

"That's not true silly" She said running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "I thought it was cool you could be so believable in the roles"

"SERIOUSLY?!" he exclaimed "Maybe I should retire baseball and take up acting!"

'Don't quit you day job' the symbiote said

"Actually you can do both. Pitchers need to act, ah it was a pleasure it was to see undiscovered talent on display" Korosensei said, as Kaede waved over Nagisa.

* * *

"I hope we're not just going to the shed to play hooky and make out" Nagisa said

"As much as that sound ideal! But I was cleaning up in here and drop the bag of beads we used in the play, I got them from a props supply store.

"No worries, even thought it's going to be a pain" Nagisa said smiling before kissing her cheek "we'll tackle it together. Like usual"

"Thanks Nagisa" Kaede said "I didn't want to get in the way of everyone's assassination plan" Kaede said

"AH so this is where you two went off to, I can be of assistance" Korosensei said

"That would be wonderful sir" Kaede said. Soon the trio was cleaning up the shed at a much faster rate thanks to Korosensei,

'He's got his back to us, he's defenceless.

'Of course if it was that simple, you wouldn't have had to work so hard' the symbiote said

"Something smells fishy" Korosensei said as he stopped

"Oh this is where we smoked the fish during school festival here" Kaede said as she looked over to the smoker

"That's right" Korosensei said

"So many school events" Kaede said holding a dust

"No kidding, it feels weird. Once we're done here it will all be behind us" Nagisa said sweeping

"Yeah, lots of memories though huh, makes me think of the first time Korosensei showed up here" Kaede said making their teacher laugh

"You children were complete rookies back then" Korosensei smiled

"I know" Nagisa said "I couldn't get anywhere near you, neither could Sugino"

"Remember when Karma arrived he grilled you about Korosensei" Kaede said "Even then, nothing worked"

"Oh how jealous we were of Itona, I was so sure he was going to get him first" Nagisa said

"Another of Okajima's caches apparently" Korosensei said perving out on some magazines he had found

'this class let me do so much, things I never could have done on my own' she smiled thinking about the pool, the pudding, 'I'll get you...it's only a matter of time, as for my true blade' Kaede smirked

* * *

"NAGISA!" The symbiote roared changing into Agent Venom just in time to see two tentacles bloom out of her neck "No, it can't be...how and why!" he shouted

"What's going on, why does she have those!" Nagisa freaked out

"HOLD ON!" Agent venom said "KOROSENSEI!"

'I have more than one or didn't you notice?' Kaede mentally asked as Korosensei was struck

"A PITFALL!" Korosensei exclaimed

"Oh Korosensei, How I love you...please die" Kaede said

"What?" Nagisa said

"I watched closely and saw different assassins try and failing. But the thing they used that worked as a simple pitfall' she smirked as Korosensei tried to stop himself

"Enough of this Kaede!" Agent Venom shouted launching himself at Kaede

"Out of my way!" Kaede said smacking the symbiote soldier into the wall. She made it so Korosensei couldn't get out

"An anti-me pool. I have to get above ground quickly before it's too late!" Korosensei said

"Pretty good right?" Kaede asked I know how exactly how your tentacles move. After all I studied them for over a year. From the best seat in the house" she said

"I've got to stop her" Agent Venom said as he neared her

"One more ought to do it" Kaede said as Korosensei charged up his Tentacle beam cannon

"No KAEDE!" Agent Venom scream as her tentacles shielded herself. Agent Venom used his web to slingshot himself out of there.

* * *

"It can't be, it's impossible" Nagisa said as he landed

'Head's up' the symbiote said becoming Agent Venom and dodging the blast. Korosensei was on his hands panting

"Sir are you alright?" Agent Venom asked

"What in the world just happened?" Isogai asked as Kaede jumped onto the roof

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said

"Are those what I think they are?" Kanzaki asked scared

"Since when does Kaede have tentacles?" Kataoka asked surprised

"Damn it, I attacked you with everything I had. Oh well, you're slippery than I thought" Kaede said

"Kaede, what is the meaning of this?" Korosensei said

"Oh yeah, sorry...sorry but my real name's not Kaede. Its Akari Yukimura" Akari said "I'm Aguri Yukimura's little sister. Do you get it now murderer?"

"Wait Yukimura?" Hara asked

"Kaede" Nagisa said feeling his heartbreak

"No good crying over spilt milk, I'll just have to reset my plans" Kaede said "Let's give it another whirl tomorrow Korosensei. Don't worry I'll tell you where. Now that we fought tentacle to tentacle. I'm feeling good about this. Like I can kill you" she said running off

"No" Nagisa said

"It's unthinkable. She grew those tentacles without a maintenance regiment, The pain would have been beyond hellish. No way she would have continued on with a straight face" Itona said

"Whatever, I'm still stuck on her being Yukimura's little sister" Maehara said

"She used to be our homeroom teacher right?" Hara asked

"Unbelievable I thought I recognised her from somewhere, seeing her with her hair down and that evil look on her face jogged my memory; Do you remember Haruna Mase, the acting prodigy who could disappear into any role she played, she turned her back on the business years ago. She acts so differently now I didn't make the connection" Mimura said

'An act, That all she was. Kaede Kayano was just a performance; and boy did I get drawn in hook line and sinker' Nagisa said walking off with tears in his eyes. "which one, Venom please tell me'

'Tell you what Nagisa?' the symbiote asked as they were far enough away from the group

"PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE WAS THE REAL ONE!" he shouted before collapsing to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Nagisa" the symbiote said

* * *

"come on let's head back to the class." the symbiote said as Nagisa sat out on the branch where Karma jumped off of when he first met Korosensei "Don't do this

"Do what, just hop off and become nothing but a memory?" Nagisa asked

'Dude, don't. It wasn't you. She is still the same girl you feel in love with' Venom said

"Bullshit!" Nagisa shouted

'Alright I didn't want to do this but I have to tell you. Our meeting that night was not random. You see earlier Yukimura had given me a mission: Protect Nagisa Shiota and her sister Akari. Look she may have used a false name, a name that held something for her. Her mother's maiden name was Kayano, her grandmother's name was Kaede Yukimura. She chose that name from an act she once played and it comes from her family! Sure she was hiding tentacles. But they hide something else! Sure somehow she understood how they work and how to use them. She got this knowledge in a short time' the symbiote said

"What are you saying?" Nagisa asked

"Kaede's smart. Akari's smart. She is tenacious and able to maintain the facade under unbearable pain, It stopped being an act! So buck up, cheer up, mount up and get your girl back!' the symbiote said "Now her acting prowess and mental fortitude cannot be overlooked, those are what makes a great assassin. Day after day we didn't guess her murderous intent because of one reason

"She didn't have it" Nagisa said

"BINGO! so how did she hide it?" the symbiote asked

"Me, she used me' Nagisa said

'No, no wrong way, wrong way' the symbiote said 'She hid it because it wasn't originally hers. They is a difference in bloodlusts. Now we have to get her back. And you are not chickening out on me. Say what are you going to do'

"Save...her" Nagisa said

"I can't hear you, what are we going to do?" the symbiote said

"save her" Nagisa said

"Excellent. Let's get going!" the symbiote said

"Where?" Nagisa asked

"Back to the classroom." the symbiote said

* * *

Kaede overlooked the town she lived in, she changed from the school uniform into a burgundy dress with an orange scarf, he hair flowed freely as she pulled on her platform boots

'Am I doing the right thing?' she asked before a pain in her head banished those thoughts. Suddenly she flashed back 'I was my way to see her, we had a lot of catching up to do' she smiled sadly 'The talent agency had put my career on hold. People stopped noticing me on the street

"Where's this freedom been all my life. I'm also tempted to apply for a day job" Akari said as she walked along the street smiling as she went to meet up with Aguri. When the lab exploded, she was knocked out "What just happened?" she asked as she came to. 'I was small, I crawled through the rubble easily. If only I knew what was waiting for me she crawled into the lab to see Korosensei with bloodstained tentacles holding Aguri "NO!" she screamed making Korosensei dash off "Aguri, Big sis, Talk to me Aguri please?" she asked tearfully, fully unaware of the movement in the shadows Akari knelt down and read the note

'That's when I saw them on the ground, next to her. Tentacle seeds! I don't know why I felt the need to take one with me, I guess some part of me understood that if I was going to avenge my sister. The stuff in that vial would be necessary

"the weaponized tentacle prototype is compatible with human physiology. Provided that a strict regiment is adhere to other wise the pain is intense" she read on her sister's laptop she acquired from the scene. After a couple of days Akari transferred schools into Kunugigaoka

* * *

'On principle it was no different than acting' she mused as she met Ono and Asano for the first time "when my mind's fixed on something I keep rolling"

"I believe this is the first time we've seen someone pass the transfer test on the first try out of the blue" Ono said "Forgive me, Kaede Kayano is it?"

"It is, thank you very much sir" Akari said

'Forged ID papers, the name of a small role I played that was based off name from my family's past and presto I was in'

"Excuse me, but I understand this school has a special class for misfits, troublemakers and bad students" Kaede said unfurling a baton before she broke a trophy "Or is that a rumour?" she asked that night she changed out of her uniform and headed into her apartment's bathroom. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror

'If I'm right then in Kunugigaoka I would meet the monster who killed my sister"

 _"Oh Akari, you're so cute. You have no idea what I would give to taken after mum's side of the family" Aguri said_

 _'You're cute as well' Akari said_

 _"Oh please, when it comes to looks hair colour is all we have in common" Aguri said_

'So I dyed it. Now why a monster wanted to take over my sister's teaching position I had no earthly idea. But I had to play the part to the end otherwise he would walk away scot free' she though before injecting them into her neck. She flinched once they were in.

'Feed me, anger' a voice said

* * *

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student" Nagisa said

'Even back then I knew he was different. I just didn't know how different he was. Nagisa Shiota aka Agent Venom. A born Assassin and hero who walked a fine line between light and darkness

"Just transferred here today" Kaede said taking a seat next to Nagisa "Your hair is really long"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to cut it but now I don't have much of a say so I haven't had the ability to do so yet" Nagisa lied suddenly kaede pulled Nagisa's hair into his signature pigtails

'Even if I don't stand out I'll be watched. Let's play around with the casting a bit' Kaede though "Someone else can be the main character, Kaede wants to blend in with the scenery

"There now we look the same. Kaede Kayano

"I'm Nagisa Shiota" Nagisa said

'They spoke to me, the tentacles spoke to me. Asking me what I wanted to be; that's easy I said. An assassin; I choked back the pain while hiding my burning hatred, all the while waiting to pick my moment; what I didn't count on was falling in love and soon the facade that was Kaede Kayano became my life as Kaede Kayano. I played the role perfectly. If I die so who cares, revenge would have been worth it' she finished

* * *

"Just as I thought you don't heed instructions, Did I or did I not warn you to wait until my preparations were complete" Shiro said

"What makes you such an authority?" Kaede asked "Look at the piss poor state you left Itona in"

"This attitude may be a sign of your metabolic imbalance" Shiro said "If you continue to ignore the dangers of untamed tentacles. It will only" Shiro said before Kaede attacked him

"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she roared "I can kill him without your help understood?"she asked before leaping away

"So merciless cold, and to your own family" Shiro said

"Sir, things are going down tonight. I suggest we move in that strike team" Quake said hiding in the shadows

'Acknowledged, moving out not, we'll have boots on the ground after nightfall" Coulson said

* * *

Once Nagisa got back Ritsu showed them a video of Haruna Mase on her screen.

"I'll kill you, you'll die like the animal you are" Haruna said "Give me back my mother now

"No mistaking it that is Kaede" Karma said

"That's crazy it's like she's a split personality or something" Maehara commented

"That will explain how she was able to keep her identity a secret" Sugino said. Nagisa looked on worried. But thanks to the symbiote he's hope had been elevated, but he had worrisome thought

'The girl we all knew was nothing of a performance'

'No, that's not true. She used her performance as a shell until you broke it and she became her role. A very rare thing amongst actor

"Excuse sir, why did Kaede say you were a murderer?" Mimura asked

"Does it have to do with your past?" Isogai said

"Talk to us sir" Kimura said "What happened. We trust you just be honest with us"

"He's right we deserve to know the truth, please sir. It's unacceptable to stay quiet" Isogai said

"But which part of the truth do you want to hear?" the symbiote asked

"You understand, unless you tell us something. We're done here. It's just the way it is" Isogai said

"I don't blame you. Very well then its time I shone a light on my past. But I will only tell it when we're all together. Meaning of course we find Kaede" Korosensei said

'Oh, don't worry she'll find us' the symbiote said as Korosensei got a message where to find her

* * *

That night Class E and Kaede met. She was looking away from them.

'Moment of truth' the symbiote thought

"So you showed up" Kaede said

'Like we wouldn't. Besides you're not the only one with business here' the symbiote said as he glared at Kaede's tentacles.

"Great, let's end this" Kaede said before she cut some of the grass "I gave you your name, that makes me practically your mother. I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it I believe is the old joke"

"listen to me, it's too dangerous for you to keep using those tentacles! They have to be removed, your life is in jeopardy!" Korosensei panicked

"what are you babbling about there in peek condition" Kaede said "you're not going to break my composer with a bluff"

'Just a few more moment, I can sense something there and its getting stronger' the symbiote said

"Kaede, I thought we were your friends. But all this whole time you were acting, what about the fun things we did, all we've been though together. All those kisses and hugs we shared" Nagisa said

"It's what I do, I'm an actress. I act the part; watching Nagisa take that beating from Takaoka, it took all I had not to step in" Kaede said

'There, a piece of proof' the symbiote said

"The time we were kidnapped by those thugs, that time I was kicked in the ribs by the reaper. I was pissed enough to kill them" Kaede said "but I maintained my mask, never once did I let it slip, poor pitiful Kaede Kayano, the frail girl even one loved" she said "Especially you Nagisa Shiota" she said as a tear unknowingly trickled down her cheek

"Stop it" Nagisa shouted

'Hold it together...found you' the symbiote said

"You did all this for your big sister?' Fuwa asked

"Korosensei killed her, she never hurt anyone. All she wanted to do was teach. How she use to brag about you" Kaede said bitterly

 _'Come on you can do it, just apply yourself and Class-E can open up a world of possibilities. You can do it_

 _'Sure thing miss, but we have got to talk about your fashion sense' Nakmura said_

 _'What are you talking about, this style is hot right now' Aguri shouted_

* * *

"Kaede we know, we only had her a couple of weeks. It was march of last year. That was long enough to see she was a passionate teacher" Kataoka said

"Could Korosensei have killed her?" Sugino asked "I don't see it, nothing remotely about him jives with that"

"Yeah, maybe your wrong maybe you don't have the whole story yet so give him a chance" Kurahashi said

"Come on Kaede, you've been here nearly a year. You know what kind of person he is by now, I get it we have to deal with him eventually. But you can't think he killed your sister. This shouldn't be about revenge, that's not how this work." Karma said

"You feel like your broiling, but your neck is ice cold. It's a good indication that your metabolism is shot. Which means those tentacles have just about taken the wheel; You fight in that condition they'll sap your life force. I have experience. Worst case scenario you die" Itona said

"Shut up, I don't recall asking you for a prognosis" Kaede said as he tentacles ignited making everyone step back "Every weapon comes with a price. But if it's the least bit usable you polish it. You taught me that Korosensei. If my body overheat so much the better. I'll use it to my advantage, flaming tentacles can do a lot of damage

"NO, I must insist" Korosensei said as Kaede attacked

"Does she really believe Korosensei really kill her sister?" Okuda whimper "Could it be true?"

"No, I don't believe so, in the past I got visions, from a time before Korosensei arrived in Class-E in one of them Miss Yukimura is somehow alive in a destroyed lab" Nagisa said

"See I'm in the best shape of my life, every cell in my body is on high alert. All your weaknesses are mine to exploit" Kaede said

* * *

"STOP IT KAEDE THIS IS INSANE!" Nagisa shouted "EVEN IF YOU WIN ITS SUICIDE. WHAT WILL BE THE POINT IN THAT HUH? IF I LEARNT ANYTHING IN THIS CLASS IT'S THAT NO TARGET IS WORTH SACRIFICING YOURSELF FOR!" he shouted as Nakamura and Sugino held him back

"Aw, that's sweet of you do be concerned; still though if you think I can you're wrong." Kaede said "When my mind is fixed on something, it just keeps rolling" she shouted as she attacked from the air

"Holy crap" Mimura said

"It's like a meteor shower" Okajima gasped

'This is her the real Kaede huh not the character, this is the person behind the mask. And I say its bullshit" Nagisa said

"I got one, ooh it's all wriggly" Kaede laughed

"She's been in boss battle mode for fifteen seconds already and the tentacles have gotten a foothold on her brain" Itona said

"What's the matter Korosensei . The headaches aren't an issue anymore and this is starting to feel good" Kaede said

"If she's that far gone, it's too late. If she gets here revenge or not another few minutes of this and she'll burn herself out" Itona said

'Kaede, is this, is this how you really wanted the assassination to go?' Nagisa asked

"Come on its high tide for you to die" Kaede said

"Kaede" Korosensei said sadly

* * *

"I'll kill you, murderer, kill you, kill you, die, die, die, Koro-sensei..please...save me" Kaede said

"Got you now you prick" the symbiote said as he changed into Agent Venom's guardian mode and was about to leap into the fire. The tentacles stopped an inches from Agent Venom's face.

"What's going on?" Kaede roared

"Simple, I would like to thank you for this reunion Kaede Kayano" Agent venom said

What reunion, we never met before this year!" Kaede roared

"Its not you I'm talking to, its them" Agent Venom said

"Her tentacles?" Kataoka asked

"That's right. The dumbass who held me captive managed to recover something else: a fragment of a green symbiote. That symbiote is my offspring Lasher, it seems they fused him with a tentacle seed giving him new ability at the cost of a full host takeover. And fireproofing it may seem. That is why you never had to maintain the tentacles. They were doing that themselves! And the personality traits have made you berserk. Something that is not you" Agent Venom said "The act you seemed to have, you dropped it when you had your first kiss"

"BACK OFF!" Akari said as Lasher threw him outside of the ring of fire making him turn back into Nagisa

'Now what?" Nagisa asked

"I'm a rip those thing out of her neck, allow Korosensei to deal with the antimatter and refuse with lasher!" the symbiote snarled

* * *

"Die, Die, Die, You're going to die, do you hear me!" Kaede roared as she kept attacking Korosensei

'Okay so we know that Kaede's personality has been overridden by Lasher's and that her rage with Korosensei killing Aguri had boiled up again' the symbiote said 'Remove those and she should return to normal' the symbiote said

"But if he does, he won't be the only one" Maehara said

"We have to do something guys, are we going to just stand here while she burns her life away like this?" Sugino asked

"Children!" Korosensei said

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

"Just the face now?" Suguya asked

"Partial Clone, Kaede's not leaving me a lot of breathing room. Believe me its all I can do to project an after-image at best" Korosensei said

"Its kinda cool" Suguya said

"Her tentacles must be removed asap! they're putting out the intense heat at a tremendous cost on her body. She is so bent on killing me she's lost all reason, If we don't remove them now they'll drain her life force and kill the poor girl" Korosensei said "the trouble is as long as her bloodlust equals that of her tentacles they will be rooted into her nervous system and be impossible to extract!"

'Nagisa, you have to be the one. Lasher and those tentacles will kill her yes, Lasher is using her anger to feed himself making him stronger, starve him by diminishing her anger'

"Calming her down will not work like it did with Itona, we simply don't have the time!"

"So what do you suggest?" Hayami asked

"The only thing we can, I'll have to extract them as we fight" Korosensei said "I have to let her hit my biggest weak point: the spot under my tie; my heart. Should she completely destroy it death is certain. However if she feels like she's done in me. Her tentacles will be satisfied for a moment, one of you must exploit that tiny widow of opportunity to make Kaede forget her bloodlust

"How?" Hazama asked

"By any means necessary" Korosensei said "What to take her mind off assassination, it's the only thing I can't do. If her target were to try anything funny, her bloodlust would only intensify."

'Now is your chance to save her and get the girl you love back!'

"Quell it and the tentacle's bond will momentarily break" Korosensei said "Making it so they lose the bond with Kaede's nervous system; allowing me to extract them without greater damage"

"Yeah but those tentacles will be in your heart the whole time right?" Kimura asked "Wouldn't you die before you could get them off of her?"

"I might be able to postpone the moment of death long enough for my regeneration to kick in. But optimistically the odds are 50/50

"NO!" Kataoka said "They has to be another way"

"Don't despair the possibility of Class-E not graduating is far worse than the prospect of my passing" Korosensei said Kaede got a strike in

* * *

"But, ah really he wants them to jump into the fray?" Irina asked "These kids are not magicians what are they expected to do against that?"

"Mimura, try distracting her with some of your air guitar" Yoshida said

"what?" Mimura asked

"Show her some of your mad skills" Yoshida said

"NO WAY, Then she'll go after me!" Mimura cried

"What about using how heroic abilities?" Okuda asked

"They're not likely to do anything but infuriate her more" Karma said

'The clap stunner, no mental frequency is to out of phase I wouldn't find an opening. Pressure points; that won't work. Knives and guns are out of the question, we don't want to hurt her. Then what, what have we been doing all this time?' he asked 'we're supposed to be trained assassins. experts in this kind of thing'

'I love you' Kaede voice whispered s he remembered that day in the rain when they shared their first kiss

'That will work' Nagisa said

* * *

Kaede plunged her tentacles into Korosensei's heart while screaming

'Now's their chance" Korosensei said as he restrained her making sure she looked away "I made a promise to your sister, forgive me but I'm not letting you out of my gasped. Agent venom jumped through the flames and became Nagisa again. Once he got out of his crouch he walked up to Kaede with a look of determination in his eyes.

"what are you doing?" Karma asked. Once he was close enough he sadly smiled placing a hand softly and against her cheek and the other hand on the back of her head

"Aishiteimasu" Nagisa said before kissing her. The class was shocked. Kanzaki and Okuda were blushing while Karma and Nakamura were taking pictures of the event

'hubba, hubba, hubba.' the symbiote said. Kaede tried to squirm away but Nagisa held on

'I won't let you say it, no I won't allow you to say it Kaede. That all you felt and went through was just an act" Nagisa said deepening the kiss. Soon Kaede returned to normal and the hand that was trying to push Nagisa away rested on his chest and she closed her eyes. Everything she felt in the last couple of hours melted away like the rain washing away the mud 'We've made to many memories together, we've been through so much together' Nagisa said as he placed his hand on her hip 'I won't let you say the only thing to cared about was revenge. When we both know that's not true, and especially since I love you until the end of my time on this earth.' he said breaking the kiss, he just stood there looking into those familiar eyes that he felt radiate love

"Nagisa" Kaede whimpered tearing up

"Hey, there she is, there's my girl" Nagisa whispered wiping away a stray tear from her face before she collapsed on him. Looking up Nagisa "will this do?"

"Well done Nagisa, they will come out with ease" Korosensei said as he removed the tentacles. The symbiote grasped them and removed and traces of Lasher from them making them breakdown into a puddle of antimatter goop

"KAEDE!" the class shouted

* * *

"Is she, is she alright?" Okuda asked "Is it over now?"

"I think so. The important thing is that she gets plenty of rest" Korosensei said as Nagisa let loose a breath he was holding. Suddenly Nakamura and Karma came up to him smiling

"Well done, man" Karma said

"Didn't know you had it in you, and look we got evidence. Look at you going prince charming on her" Nakamura said

"It was no big deal. I was just saving her from her bloodlust

"15 hits in ten seconds is nothing to write home about. But it was a deep and romantic one, though I expected you to do forty hits" Irina said

"My best is only 25" Maehara said

"Why do you get make me hate this place, it's a red letter day if I make it to twenty" Kataoka said

* * *

Suddenly Korosensei threw up some of his blood making the class concerned

"KOROSENSEI!"

"I'm fine, I'm still regenerating" Korosensei said "And I realise you're waiting for an explanation but pleas indulge with your patience a bit longer

'Nagisa, time to mount up; we have big trouble incoming in 3..2..1" the symbiote said "NOW he shouted as Nagisa became Agent Venom and snatched a anti-sensei round out of the air. "You!" he snarled crushing it in his hand as Shiro and a hooded figured showed up

"Still have some fight in you I see" Shiro said as the hooded figure reloaded

"I am going to peel that bed sheet off of your face so I can see the look on it before I turn it into Salsa!" Agent venom said

"Pathetic little twit, for someone so willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of revenge. You think she would have done something more on the nose than this" Shiro said "Quite the monster aren't you, how many would be assassins have you sent away empty handed in the past year? Well there are still at least two you haven't deflected "And I will be the last" Shiro said dropping his hood and a voice changer "Yes the one who you stole everything from, the one in the end will take you life"

"So it was you, I thought I recognised that twisted genius" Korosensei said "This boys and girls is Kotaro Yanagisawa"

"Nothing genius about this dickhead" Agent venom said

"come 2.0, March is upon us and with it the perfect end to an accursed life" Shiro said before a beam of red hot energy destroyed 2.0 "WHAT!"

* * *

"Sorry, but I missed" Coulson said holding a BFG

"You missed?" Quake asked surprised

"I was aiming for the guy in white" Coulson said

"Oh I got him" Quake said sending Shiro to his knees as a SHIELD Commando unit rushed in

"Check the girl and Korosensei" Coulson ordered

"Yes sir" two of them said rushing over to Korosensei and Kaede

"Magnificent work, Nagisa. Just like your father" Coulson said

"My father, why do you?" Nagisa asked

"Nagisa, my name is Daisy Johnson only I go by the codename Quake. You see your father is a high ranking SHIELD agent and I'm his partner" Quake said

"She's waking up" Okuda said

"Easy there Miss" the medic said

"What happened?" Kaede asked

"Ah Kaede" Korosensei said fully standing smiling "Thank goodness"

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked her softly

"Yeah I am now" she said snuggling her head into his lap

"so you're back?" Okano said as Quake and Coulson joined them while Shiro was restrained and taken away

"At first I was driven by bloodlust, but soon the more time I spent with him the less and less I wanted to kill him. I started to think what's his story. What about him don't I know. Should I hold off killing him? But at that time the tentacles took control, and they refused to let me wait. I've been so stupid, assassination's been about self discovery for you. But I've been obsessed with revenge." Kaede said

"Kaede, it's because of you I stopped feeling self conscious of my hair. The first time we met you called it out and look at me now right, and like you said Korosensei's name you are the one who gave it to him, just like I gave my heart to you" Nagisa smiled "maybe you were just playing a role, okay fine. But that role became something more and that means that it wasn't all a lie. We all wear masks from time to time and we're all different on the inside as we are on the outside. It's still the real you" Nagisa said "Here's the deal. Korosensei owes us an explanation as a class. We know he's not saint and we know he always doesn't do the right thing, but as a class let's hear his story" Nagsia said

"Okay" Kaede said crying "And thanks, it's nice to finally be the real me" she said as Nagisa hugged her

* * *

"But there is one thing I want to know. You're saying my dad's a SHIELD agent?" Nagisa asked looking at Agent Coulson

"Yes, one of the best. He recruited another one of our best" Coulson said

"Who?" Isogai asked

"Me" korosensei said

"What?" they asked

"I hoped never to revisit this chapter of my life. Even though some good did come from it. But it seems I have no choice, your trust is vital to me I would never do anything to break that bond. Last summer on the island Karasuma said to Miss Irina there is a lot more to a good assassin then meets the eye. Those words are especially relevant here. You see children this class represents my first go at being a teacher, all things considered I've more than risen to that challenge. After all I am a gifted improviser" Korosensei said

"Then you mean?" Takebayashi said

"Yes, once upon a time I was known as the world best assassin: The Reaper, and that's not all come March I am doomed; whether I want to or not, and whether I go alone or with everyone else is the only aspect of the future will change with assassinating me can change. So come on and listen to my tale, the story of Agent Ryushi Korogane the once Reaper and the future Korosensei"

"But sir isn't this?" Quake started to ask

"I'll allow it. I too want to know a few things" Coulson said "Continue Agent Korogane"

"yes sir" Korosensei said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz with and whoa that was exciting and fun wasn't it. And like I said last time this chapter was some of my best work, heck I got misty eyed writing the kiss scene. Didn't help that I was listening to the Calling's There for you from the Daredevil movie soundtrack. Also the reveals and what not. Nagisa knowing his dad is SHIELD , Korosensei being a SHIELD agent; also I would like to thank Mrotrax from helping me with the symbiote tentacle idea, we came up with this idea after I had basically written myself into a corner with the shipping I've done. So cheers mate and Dr-J33 you were close but wrong colour. In fact originally it was suppose to be a part of Venom in the tentacles but I changed it after seeing a video on Deadpool vs Carnage where it showed a green symbiote: Lasher; so I thought why not now what does this mean in the future. Don't know but I'll be excited to write it so you guys can find out.**

 **Now I've decided on what to do for the next project after I finished this: Ladies and Gentleman I'm returning to what I call the File series with the second edition of the Crossover files, heck I've already gotten the first half of crossovers figured out. Not only that but I'll finish Mecha-Knight Acadey Vol 2 as well as some new stuff I've been wanting to write. Does it bum me out that today's the final anime episode. Maybe but I don't think the fandom is going to die out. There is a lot of finished works that still have a strong community and I think that Assassination Classroom's one of them.**

 **So after a delayed next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	40. Memory Time

"Know this boys and girls, while it does have a happy ending my story is not a cheery one" Korosensei said as he looked up at the moon

"I think they can handle it" Coulson said

"Good ahead sir" Isogai said

"Very well" he said "But I'm going to tell you this in 3rd person

"Good ahead, considering this a debriefing then" Coulson said

"Yes sir

* * *

"Born in darkness. He grew to despise the light, weaned on soul crushing poverty he was born in the slums, he knew only ugliness and degradation. Life taught him he could rely on only three things: Skill, money and death. So naturally the assassin's path beckoned. Those who were stronger he killed with knowledge, those who were more knowing he killed with strenght, and those who had both he killed with surpassing charm. When the number of his victims reached a thousand they dubbed him the Reaper. He was one of the most skilled. In fact soon other assassins came after him. But like all those who attacked they were defeated and the Reaper got away scot free" Korosensei started "Until one day in the slum he was born in he met up with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division, and some of their most elite agents

* * *

"Barton, Romanoff circle right, Quartermain, Morse circle left" the lead agent said

"Roger" the agents said

"May, You're with me" the lead agent said

"Roger that" May said as the pair moved off. "So we're really going after this Reaper, what is Fury thinking?"

"He did beat some of the best in the world, heck not even the Kingpin has been able to kill him" Yusei Shiota said

"You shouldn't be here, you have a family" May said

"Yeah well me and Hiromi are on a break" Shiota said

"I heard about the incident, I'm sorry I knew how much you loved her" May said

"We're still married, but with work and her" Shiota started

"Craziness?" May asked

"Mental issues" Shiota said

"Look alive, I've spotted the target" Barton said over radio

"Where is he Barton?" Shiota asked

"Up ahead" Barton said

"Okay, we'll be there soon" Shiota said

* * *

The reaper sat out the front of a cafe

"So who's targeting me today he asked as he looked up. "Hm, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, the Calvary and a high ranking agent. SHIELD; I wonder why now?" he asked sipping the cup of Turkish coffee. "Then again I haven't exactly been a good boy" he smiled before finishing his cup and putting down some money and walked off. He smiled as he passed two more SHIELD agents

"He's gone" One of them said as Reaper just smirked and continued to walk off. Once he was out of sight, he climbed the nearest building and looked around. He frowned not seeing anything until he spotted Hawkeye

"I've lost him" Barton said

"Hello" Reaper said

"Correction, he's right behind me" Barton said as he whipped around, the Reaper ducking as Barton swung his bow. Thinking quickly Hawkeye pulled out a stunning arrow and aimed it at Reaper.

"Now, now" Reaper chuckled before he pulled out a knife and quickly cut Hawkeye's bow string.

"Well, that's going to be difficult" he said as he folded up his bow and put it away before lunging in with a punch followed up by a second punch, After this Reaper ran off. "Get back here" Hawkeye said chasing after him, Looking back Reaper smiled and removed his coat and threw it back at Hawkeye who caught it and crashing into a stall below

"Clint, you okay?" Natasha asked

"I'm fine" Clint said as he got back up and pulled out a new bowstring and re-connect it to his bow and pulled out an arrow. Meanwhile Yusei and May looked around for him

"Where is this guy?" Yusei said

"We've lost him!" May snapped

"Now, now. He's here somewhere" Yusei said

"May, Shiota. Do you have eyes on the target?" Barton asked

"Negative Hawkeye, we lost him" May said

"Great Fury's just going to love that" Yusei said as he had an idea He looked around and spotted the Reaper. He slowly crept forward and placed his gun against the Reaper's head "Now, freeze. Don't worry I'm not here to arrest you"

"Then why are you here?" Reaper asked

"Because Ryushi Korogane; my boss thinks you have skills. Skill we can utilize in the fight to protect our world

"You do realise I'm not your ordinary Joe, I'm the Reaper; a master assassin with a thousand kills"

"Romanov, how many?" Yusei asked

"Enough to colour my ledger red" Natasha said

"Barton?" Yusei asked

"My fair share" Barton said

"See we've got some pro killers on our side. Not to mention you bested Taskmaster, Bullseye, Jigsaw, Barracuda, Silver Sable, Beetle, Shocker; then again that last one is someone anybody could defeat. So it's only natural that we come to recruit you" Yusei said

"And if I say no" Reaper said

"Let's just say we can erase you quite easily" Yusei said

"So tell me, where do I sign?" Reaper asked

* * *

After that, for the next three years the Reaper became a highly value SHIELD assets for field work and intelligence gathering. He was a brilliant man, but the soon he was caught out by a former contact and was lead straight into a trap made by AIM and was soon turned over to a madman who wanted to change the world. Only he was funded by the scum of the world. He tried to escape, only to be knocked out. When he came to he was restrained and rolled down a dark corridor

"So this must be Weapon X" Korogane said "Or maybe somewhere else, if I have to guess we're not in Canada. Maybe Japan"

"Watch how you handle this one, and assume he can kill regardless of setting and advantage" Yanagisawa said "Of course it's hard to imagine a more disadvantageous setting for him than this. They don't come any clear-headed or hard boiled and there is no next of kin if he dies; the perfect guinea pig. The only problem I would have is if SHIELD comes snooping around. Which they won't" he added "Right?"

"Don't worry we handle SHIELD while you work" a voice said as they left

"Thank you" Yanagisawa said before he walked out of the lab.

* * *

Korogane was left in the room when a radio crackled

"Listen closely guinea pig, you may have been the Reaper out there. But in here you're a specimen. You're daily routine is going to be very unpleasant" Yanagisawa said as he was unrestrained he got up and walked over to a thick wall of acrylic glass which a set of holes in it for him could talk to someone on the other side which had a desk, a door and on the wall was a large tube filled with black goo. The goo suddenly looked at Reaper

'What the?' he thought as the door opened

"Well you don't look like a cold blooded killer" a kind and sweet voice said as a woman wearing a lab coat walked in

'Somebody drew the short straw' Reaper/Korogane said "Look ma'am I won't do anything. Can't you just get me out of here please?" he asked

"Sorry but I have an intense allergy to being murdered" the woman said crossing her fingers over her chest, the goo gave Reaper a look that could say 'seriously man, you're asking to be let out?'

'I like her, she can be useful. But there is only one thing that bothers me; what is with the shirt?' he mentally asked

"I'm Aguri Yukimura, and this is Venom, he (at least I would like to think its a he) is an xeno-symbiotic life form. It's a pleasure to meet you" Aguri said

* * *

"ATPS rebalance phase. Give him 40 units of SOD Inhibitor" Yanagisawa said as he was injected with what was said

'They're wide opened' Reaper thought as he looked around 'But killing them now would be premature' he thought as they were concluded with the test. Venom looked as the two scientist were wheeling in him.

"I know, I know" Aguri said rubbing the glass before turning to the Reaper "Excellent work today, now take a little while to relax, I'll check your vitals in a few moments" she said as teh Reaper was unrestrained and went to scratch the back of his neck

"Nice shirt, its dorkier than the last one" Reaper said spying Aguri's dorky dancing plant shirt, Venom seemed to chuckled

"OH come on! I thought I would add a little colour to your life" Aguri said and looked over to the symbiote "And enough out of you! Besides I thought you would appreciate it"

"Not really, it grinds my gears" Reaper said

"Great, I wish I had known that before I feel in love with this brand" Aguri huffed "I guess my students are the only ones who think its lame

"Students?" Reaper asked

"Aguri!" Yanagisawa said storming in "Is there any reason, a simple data check takes so long?"

"I'm sorry Kotaro" Aguri said making Reaper snap to attention as Yanagisawa hit her

"If your father wasn't one of my core contractors, it would be you on the othersider of the glass!" he shouted "You owe me, I allow you to slide on the Connubial duties but here I expect professionalism, I honestly don't know why I'm marrying you. Because you are worthless" he shouted before turning to Reaper "See you tomorrow Guinea Pig, it's going to be busy day" he chuckled

'Let's see if I remember correctly SHIELD has a file on this guy: he's the heir to a wealthy family and a skilled genius biologist. He also has some ties with the World Research foundation, heck some say he's even the head of it. But I know he has ties to Oscorp, Lexcorp, Roxxon Energy, Hammer Technologies. And worse of all rumours are that he has a private lab, which I'm most likely in that was funded by Wilson Fisk himself. During university he obtained or rather brought out Yukimura Pharmaceuticals and entered an arranged marriage with the eldest daughter. My lovely caretaker and he also has an eye of Horibe Electronics; a small phone parts provider, which is weird. Now Aguri she comes from a intelligent background, mother's a lawyer who had worked with Jen Walters, Matt Murdoch, Foggy Nelson, Jeryn Hogarth, Rachael Dawes, Harvey Dent and Loral Lance. Her father had friendships with Tony Stark, Ray Palmer, Hank McCoy, Bruce Wayne and Jane Foster. In fact Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises entered the bidding war with the Yanagisa Family to pay Yukimura's company. In fact they believe more money that what the company was worth was passed onto the one selling the company" Reaper said. "Various online blogs were about Aguri's relationship with Kotaro needing to be ended; Fury of course told me no'

* * *

The next day Reaper found himself being shocked and experimented on in many different ways. The chief ambition of Yanagisawa's research was to see if he could generate organic Antimatter. To that end he would stop at nothing to. He spliced a particle acceleration cycle necessary for antimatter into the lifecycle of a cell. Effectively priming the cell's engine and infusing it with astonishing power.

"Hey Yanagisawa, there's no feeling in my hands or feet and I'm chilled to the bone" Reaper said

"Mr Yanagisawa to you scum. And peripheral neuropathy is par for the course" Yanagisawa said as he turned to a monitor

"I recommend we take him off the alkaloid." A researcher said

"Agreed, it if starts affecting the high molecular weight polymerization this whole thing will go belly up" Yanagisawa said looking at some data

"If I can subtly manipulate this experiment myself, I'll increase the probability of success. Destructive power beyond all measure will be mine' Reaper thought 'And then I'll destroy this twisted genius freak'

"Wow, a lot of things to get through on the checklist today. Best to get started if I don't want to get smacked around" Aguri said as she examined a chart she had before hearing a sound. She smiled and looked over at the symbiote and tapped the glass affectionately. "I know, I know, you don't like him, but I can't back out of this. You and Akari both know that nothing will help" Aguri sighed before the symbiote pointed to the left "Him? you think he'll save us? to which she got a nod from the symbiote "Alright, but I have to get this done okay?" she asked as she went back over to Reaper

"I take that you being hit is a common occurrence?" Reaper asked

"Oh yeah, I can't get knocked around or the sense to get knocked out of me, otherwise there would be nothing to pass along" Aguri said

"your class?" Reaper asked

"AGURI DAMN IT!" Yanagisawa shouted making the symbiote hiss and Reaper frown "Why must you try my patience?"

"I was just getting started" Aguri panicked

"Put those clerical skills to use, or have I overestimate your capacity for doing basic grunt work? You have one job learn to do it!" he snarled as Reaper saw the lines of consciousness. Yanagisawa's were peaking higher than Aguri's. He smiled before hitting the glass sending out a shockwave stunning Yanagisawa

"Whoops, I slipped" Reaper smiled

"What did you do, Mr Reaper sir?" Aguri asked shocked

"He's just immobilised ma'am. Relax you have a classroom to think about right?" He smiled. After three months in that dreadful place the teacher and the assassin grew closer, being as opened with each other as if they were old friends

"Quadratic equations, I suggest you dress them up a little?" Reaper said as he fogged up the glass and wrote a maths problem on it "Don't go too easy on college prep school students

"The mercenary giving career advice to the educator?" Aguri asked "You know I think you're better suited to my teaching job than I am

"Ah, well I could definitely play the part if I have to, but I'm not cut out for the real think. Believe it or not I had an apprentice once. But he recently betrayed me. How do you think I ended up here

* * *

 _"Jorgen?" Korogane asked "Jorgen?"_

 _"Over here sir" Jorgen said_

 _"There you are, you look good" Korogane said_

 _"Thank you, now here is the job" Jorgen said_

 _"I know I shouldn't the top brass could get pissed off with me for even being here" Korogane said_

 _"What do you mean?" Jorgen asked looking back_

 _"This...This island held an old HYDRA Base" Korogane said. Soon the two were on the mission, only Korogane got stuck behind a wall. Jorgen had a saw which he dropped on the floor_

 _"Jorgen?" Korogane asked before men in Beekeeper suits wielding high tech weapons showed up "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"Its simple really, the job was you. Now look at it this way, you'll have more to pass on then just your skill set" Jorgen said_

 _"You son of a bitch" Korogane said looking back_

 _"But don't worry though, you're name will live on in infamy of a thousand faces. For I Jorgen Schmitt am now The Reaper. Oh and sensei Hail Hydra" Jorgen said "Goodbye sir, its been fun sadly you never knew me. Maybe another time" Jorgen said now calling himself the second Reaper. He walked off as the sound of stun blasters and Korogane's screams filled the air_

* * *

"How could I have been so blind, I cultivated his abilities, gauged his progress in minute detail." Reaper said

"he wanted to be seen, he wanted your approval; everything he did was to get your attention. Believe me" Aguri said

"But I watched the boy like a hawk, even one wants attention. That's the key to winning them over" he said before being shocked

"Break time's over Guinea Pig, time to get back to work. Back on the table please, we have some tests to run" Yanagisawa

"One day Yanagisawa, one day" Korogane said as he got on the table. Soon he was having a biopsy done to check his progress

"The changes our subject's body is going through are unprecedented. I hate to see the havoc he'll cause once he's had enough?" a researcher said

"If he tries to escape taking Aguri will be the lynchpin of his escape plan" Yanagisawa said shocking the researcher, "Come on do you think I gave her this job out of the bottom of my own heart?" Yangaisawa asked sneering "She's a pawn, a sacrificial lamb to gauge his mileage"

* * *

Once Reaper was back in his room he started coughing and soon he was on the floor puking up blood.

'A killswitch. Very smart and stupid. You had to have own I would eventually feel that thing in there right?' Reaper asked

"This is the reaction we anticipated, it's alright. He'll be fine" a researcher said while Aguri looked mournfully on. She was part of the experiment, while the Reaper changed into something different, something all together inhuman. She suspected as much; but didn't wish to burden her superiors with questions. All the while the symbiote bided its time until he could gut the gutter snake who imprisoned him and attack a fair maiden

"Great job again today, catch a moment to catch your breath and then I'll check you vitals" Aguir said as she went over to Venom and checked its vitals. Once she did she opened a small port under the tube and dropped a piece of chocolate in to it before closing it "I'll stick around so we can talk for awhile." She looked ahead smiling sweet and lighthearted as ever. Of course everyone wants attention and approval

"Sounds lovely, did you bring the exams questions?" Reaper asked.

The legendary killer turned agent who had never shown himself to anyone now understood the joy of being seen. And in two weeks an event happened that would change the course of history for him, the symbiote and the students of Class-3E. The day the moon became a permanent crescent!

* * *

The symbiote felt it in the air as Reaper started to change and alter. It observed how the two were growing closer. But he also felt the vileness in the lab. Yanagisawa was not working for himself. That is why he chose the Reaper. He chose the man who was a SHIELD Agent.

"Oh I forgot, I haven't shown you the fancy new top I got" Agrui said

'She got another one' the reaper though "You never learn, your taste in clothes set women back ten years"

"It's a tube top with an oni pattern" Aguri said "It's a little tight, but it sure is stylish" she grinned unaware that the Reaper was perving out on her, gaining a massively perverted grin "Um, its too out there isn't"

"No, no I'm sorry" Reaper said shocked 'There the experiments doing this to me

"Those tentacles keep you honest. I don't think they choose they shape at random" Aguri said "I think that it's just possible they reflect the way you see yourself is all"

"What do you mean

"Imagine what you would be now if you weren't born where you were, you'd still be smart, slightly perverted, a little bit goofy and unbelievably stubborn. But your smile it would be honest and not just a means to an end" Aguri said

"I couldn't agree more" Reaper said

* * *

After work Aguri stepped outside and called her sister

"Hey, Akari I'm off work so did you want to meet up and grab something to eat?" Aguri asked

"Okay, why do you sound like you're on cloud 9?" Akari asked

"I'm not!" Aguri huffed

"Please tell me you got a new man in your life" Akari said

"You know I'm engaged" Aguri exclaimed

"Oh don't give me that line, drop the jerk face and find someone who will treat you right and loves you back" Akari said

"Don't go there" Aguri groaned

"Anyway I'm down for it, if you tell me about the guy who caught your fancy" Akari said

"So is that a yes" Aguri said

"You know it" Akari smiled hanging up "You're treating though"

* * *

"A present for me?" Reaper asked as the symbiote floated in his containment tube.

"Yeah, you keep saying your neck is cold, so I got you something. This ought to keep you warm and its fashionable" Aguri said

"Thanks" Reaper said

"You don't like it?" Aguri asked

"no, no it's not that, but why a present out of the blue?" Reaper asked

"Well today is the day we met one year ago and since you told me you have no birthday and I don't know your name" Aguri said "Why don't we make today your birthday"

"Ryushi Korogane, that's my name" Korogane said smiling "And that sound nice"

"You listen to me babble on about things and in return you give me great advice so pleas. As a friend, let me give you a proper birthday

"Alright then" Korogane said

"Expect I forgot to factor in the glass. Awkward, Yanagisawa's hounding to quit my teaching job and work here all the time; maybe I should, I mean the latest crop of student they're so" Aguri started "I don't know unique. I'm not sure I can reach them. I'm too green, too whatever, still though this may sounds cheesy but there a good group of student, its kids like them that made me want to teach in the first place. I can't give up, I can't quit on other people, they need a teacher who believes in them" Aguri said touching the glass "This is all too much, you've been my rock through all of this. I just wish I could hold you; if I had your strength then I could get though one more year." Shortly wire thin tentacles formed a hand and caressed her face.

"Hang in there okay, you've got what it takes" Korogane said

"Thank you" Aguri said

* * *

Three hours later Aguri rushed back in

"What is it, what's wrong?" Korogane asked "so I'm doomed to die a horrible death, so what?"

"Don't say that, you can't just give up without trying!" Aguri cried

"That said. It would be a shame to waste this power in the meantime. It's been fun Aguri but now is goodbye" Reaper said "Sooner than expected, but I've been here long enough

"This isn't you, you're not who you were!" she shouted

"You're going to try and stop me?" he asked as he unleashed more and more tentacles, soon he was half man half tentacle

"YES!" Aguri said

"With what, those little arms, that stunning intellect. Unless you abilities surpass mine sweetheart you have no chance in saving me." Reaper said

"I will save you" she declared

"Quite frankly, you're not even worth the trouble of taking as a hostage. So unless you want a pointless death, leave now" Reaper said breaking the glass

"It's Yukimura, unlock door one, I need out" she said as she left

"Alright, time to see what I'm capable of, this test drive is going to be fun" he said changing into a white colour and destroyed the glass which broke the symbiote's prison "Much appreciated Yanagisawa. This new body, its effectively invincible, then again I did give you quite a bit to work with" he said before destroying the last camera. The Symbiote formed a large humanoid form

"Much appreciate" Venom said before walking out of the room

* * *

Soon Reaper and venom were in a hallway, at the other end was Yanagisa with an army

"FIRE!" Yanagisawa said as he fire the anti-tentacle ammo

"If you're trying to hit an artery, a grain of sand will do the trick" Reaper said flicking grains of sand at the soldiers "I could've slaughtered them anytime" he walked forward only to have a spear pierce his gut

"Tentacle mine, a by-product of anti-matter organism, all one needs to do is attaches sensors and presto. A supersonic projectile, when these are grafted onto human being they become the ultimate killing machines" Yanagisawa said as multiple projecti9les shot through Reaper. Venom leapt down and killed two guards making Yanagisawa turn around

"I don't like you." Venom said said

"You're going to need more than this, I don't die that easily" Reaper said

"Kill them, lock them in and fire at will" Yanagisawa said as he ran off while the two destroyed their solider "Drop the acrylic shield!" he shouted, only to have it shatter by the force of the two of them. One of the shards going into Yanagisawa's eye, making him scream out in pain and agony while they went berserk.

Soon everything quieted down, and the symbiote lost its form thanks to a jet of flames from an explosion. Aguri managed to regain consciousness and pull herself out. What she saw shocked her.

"It doesn't matter. I'll die in a yeah either way, whether it's here or somewhere else" Reaper said "If I take the earth with me, so much the better" he chuckled as Aguri let out a grunt of pain

"No stop" she shouted hugging him. "If you leave there's no turning back, you're better than this"

' _She had seen everything, and despite it all she was hopeful, he...I, I hadn't expected her to react as she did, this new" Korosensei said_.

* * *

Then a tentacle harpoon went through her side. She fell back

"AGURI!" Reaper shouted before moving down to catch her with tears in his eyes.

"okay that was really stupid, I should have looked where I was going

"Why did...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he asked cradling her

"I had a sneaking suspicion that yelling wouldn't been enough to stop you

"If I had been there a fraction sooner, I could have saved you. If I thought about using this tentacles for something rather than killing. Why; there was more than enough time. I didn't I, I couldn't I. Why must is always be death and destruction. I've killed you" he cried

"Don't be so dramatic, it wasn't your fault. It's on me; no one made me come after you, I knew the risk, accepted, and I chose my priorities, that's how important you are to me. I bet one of these days you you'll meet someone who is just as important to you" Aguri said

"THERE IS NO ONE, you are the most important person to me" he cried "You should have been the one to kill me"

"Listen you have a year left, if you could sacrifice some of your time. Give the children the tools to succeed. In a away they're like you. Wandering in the dark waiting to guide them to the light. Someone who can take them as they are warts and all" Aguri said "Such wonderful tentacles. With hands like these, you can reach them, I know it in my heart" she said closing her eyes. Upon seeing this he lowered her softly to the ground and gather up certain object and wrote out a message on a piece of paper

"i'm sorry" he said

'Then he understood that her faults were part of her charm'

"By the time I have left I will be a teacher. I will take up the torch in your honour, take the children as they are" he said touching her wound "No matter what I will never turn my back on them" he said before disappearing

"The tentacles spoke to me, they asked me what I wanted, I wanted to be weak, to be flaws was the answer I gave them. Vulnerable, to perceive weakness in others, not to exploit but protect, to be a guide, a teacher. Sometimes I will be wrong, sometime my old shelf will rise to the surface. But I'll give it my all and honour Aguri's memories, carry on her work the best way I know how" he said flying to the school, burying himself underground and re-emerging as Korosensei.

* * *

"That's my story boys and girls. the person who taught me to be a teacher was Aguri Yukimura. She taught me to truly look at other people and to treat everyone like an equal, not to define human beings by weakness. She was wonderful, through her I found my purpose in life, I evaluated my experience, collected all the knowledge I could and picked up where she left off. I vowed to use my abilities to the fullest to pass the gift of personal growth onto you" Korosensei said as Nagisa cradled a crying Kaede. The symbiote knew this much. But there were a couple of things it wanted to discuss in private with the upper operative of SHIELD "The question now was how, how to reach her Class-E and I racked my brain day and night, then suddenly it came to me, an entirely new type of learning environment: The Assassination Classroom!"

"I'm sorry to hear that sir" Quake said softly

"Same here, it was a lost that I think the world will be poorer for" Coulson said

"Agreed" Karasuma said. But now something was in his mind now 'Could these kids now kill him? the nature of what they have to do is now all to real, to kill this victim'

' _Hey Karasuma, do you know what it means to kill, to actually end someone's life?" Irina asked in his memories_

'No, and I pray these kids do not have to know that now'

* * *

After ten minutes the medics could Kaede to the nearest hospice and the kids went home with heavy hearts. Nagisa looked up

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, I have to let him know" the symbiote said. Quake looked back as Agent venom walked up to them

"There's more to it isn't there?" she asked

"Indeed" Agent Venom said

"What do you mean?" Korosensei said

"I was there" Agent venom said

"What do you mean?" Coulson said

"This is my debriefing" the symbiote said

* * *

Ten minutes Akari left Aguri in tears the Symbiote reformed his humanoid form and looked around. Aguri was unmoving, saddened he move to depose of Yanagisawa when something sounded below him. Aguri was barely alive. Seeing this the symbiote jumped down to her side

"Venom" a weakened Aguri said as the he took see a discarded note and teardrops.

"What is it?" 'Venom' asked cradling her head

"I have a student in my class, his name is Nagisa. He needs your help. So please protect them, Nagisa and my sister" she said before falling asleep

"I will Aguri" Venom said

"Over there!" A voice said as Venom jumped up into the rafters. Looking down some men in green grabbed her body and rushed. One stayed behind and looked around "Both of them are gone"

"That is a problem, but the woman is alive; give her the Kuzuri serum and get that healed" the Baron said

"Yes Baron" the mook said

"No, leave the bitch to die" Yanagisawa said holding his eye. Venom chuckled at the sight

"Ah but Doctor, she is needed" the Baron said

"No she's not" Yanagisawa said

"How else will you reclaim the lost data. The data she has in her head" Baron said "And we'll heal you"

"You told them to bring him here" Yanagisawa said

"Ja, I wanted to use one of Fury's little soldiers" Baron said

"Very well. But I will get my revenge" Yanagisawa said

"Very well, Yanagisawa. The monster will be yours, provided the woman stays alive. She dies the monster is no longer yours" the baron said

"Yes sir" Yanagisawa said

"HAIL HYDRA!" the baron said

"HAIL HYDRA!" the soldiers said The symbiote frowned as the baron pulled on an armoured sleeve with the pauldron being the HYDRA insignia. Smiling the baron left the lab. "We depart for the Europa Complex"

"Shit" the symbiote said

* * *

"Wait Baron, are you saying Baron Von Strucker has Aguri" Korosensei said

"Yes" the symbiote said

"We now have another reason to travel to Europe" Coulson said

"What do you mean?" Quake said

"Several world renowned scientists have vanished, the only point of commonality we have is Europe" Coulson said "Now we have a common link"

"So what now?" Nagisa asked

"Well, the winter break is here. So go home relax, visit your girlfriend and talk about tonight" Korosensei said "And we'll work something out for the rest of the year"

"Understood sir, I hope you have a good break as well sir" Nagisa said leaving

"he's just like his dad" Coulson said

"Yes he is. But I'm worried now" Korosensei said

"About what?" Coulson asked

"The future. Are they going to try and kill me, or is Oversight going to step in?" Korosensei asked

"I'm not sur. but know this. Those kids will be affected by it in some way" Coulson said "We'll see that Kaede gets the help she needs in any way. And no need to say thank you" he added leaving

'Thank goodness she's alive. But what troubles me now is that Yanagisawa has ties to both AIM and HYDRA. Where will this lead, even though they are heroes. There are some things in this world they are not ready for"

* * *

 **G'day guys welcome to the second Mega Episode and the last purely adapted episode, after this they will all be new stories dealing with the hinted threat: Thanos. Also we have some mentioning of several villains and heroes. Not to mention Baron Von Struckers, since I thought about Aguri being alive he was always the one to have her held captive and now we know why, she has data for Korosensei. Which leads me to announce a remake of Class-E File: The Rescue only I'm making it under this series so it will be ACH: The rescue! I'm not sure when I'll write it but it will be done. Hopefully I can also get an episode of the Deadly hunt up today as well.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	41. Recovery Time

"I need a cup of coffee" Nagisa said as he neared a familiar coffee shop. The warm lighting and cozy atmosphere

"Hey kiddo, make yourself comfy, I'll be with you in a jo-ment" the owner said

"Strike two Aunt Sekai" Nagisa said

"Very funny, now do you want just a cup of coffee, or maybe some pudding a plate of gyoza?" Sekai said

"Just coffee, I need it after tonight" Nagsia sighed

"Rough night?" Sekai asked looking concerned

"Well, my girlfriend was angry with my teacher and I had to calm her down, my current teacher knew my last teacher and my girlfriend thought he killed her and oh yeah I found out dad worked for SHIELD" Nagisa said that last one making Sekai freeze.

"Shit, you weren't suppose to find out until high school" Sekai rubbed her eyes

"And you guys didn't tell me why?" Nagisa asked

"Because it caused a lot of friction at your house. Heck your parents nearly got divorced five times" Sekai said

"Yeah will the sixth time was the charm" Nagisa said

"Oh yeah, another secret; they're still married" Sekai said as Nagisa spat out his drink. Handing him a cloth Sekai smiled as she refilled his cup a mouthful.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Nagisa demanded

"Because; its complicated at the highest levels and that shit. And I'm in need of a triple espresso before I can even tell you" Sekai said as she pour herself a massive cup of coffee.

* * *

"Okay so you're dad's a SHIELD agent. One of the best, up where with Romanoff, Barton, Coulson, Hill, Rogers and is currently a Sub-Director of SHIELD" Sekai said

"Sub director?" Nagisa asked

"They handle other sections of SHIELD while the director over sees all of them. Your father was a caring and friendly man. He fell in love with a young girl who was doing a business major. This was after he had graduated the SHIELD Academy and came back to Japan and two years later he was saying I do. Eight years afterwards he bursts into this rundown old coffee house smiling and shouted that he was a father, well the smile I saw that day was one I will never forget no matter what. So he asked for a transfer to SHIELD's Kunugigaoka office and the upper brass didn't have a problem with it." Sekai explained

"Wow, so wow; he was still a field agent when I was born?" Nagisa asked

"Not quite, he was a field commander by that stage and the only thing that he wanted to a safe job so he could look after his family. It seemed like just yesterday he was bringing you in here for your first hot chocolate. You were all smiles; but then there were times you would just come in here and be frowns. Frowning always looked out of place on you" Sekai said

"Thanks, so why did they split?" Nagisa asked

"Work, namely an assassin found out where you were. It would have been about" Sekai said trying to remember

"Ten years ago right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" Sekai smiled

* * *

'I remember' Nagisa said

"Come on Nagisa, I've got things for you to try" Hiromi said

"Yipee" Nagisa groaned before he looked behind "Hi

"Hello, little boy is your daddy around?" the man asked

"Nagisa!" Hiromi said coming outside "Come here!" she sternly said as a bullet flew past her

"Don't move lady" the man said

"What do you want?" Hiromi asked grasping Nagisa tightly

"Mummy, I'm scared" Nagisa whimpered

"It's going to be okay" Hiromi comforted Nagisa

"Is your husband home?" the man said

"Why, what do you want from him" Hiromi asked scared

"Nothing special. See he put my partner in prison

"HIROMI Get down!" Yusei shouted as Hiromi pulled Nagisa into the apartment just in time for Yusei to shoot the man in the gut. "Herman Schultz, you are under arrest for first degree homicide, attempted homicide, theft and attempted terrorism" Yusei said as he pulled out a radio "Get a team to my apartment NOW!" he roared before walking inside.

* * *

"And from that day Yusei has lived separately from Hiromi" Sekai said

"Man, so I was the one at fault for them" Nagisa said

"No you were not, it was a mutual decision made for what they agreed was best for you, and you were not the one at fault. Man you've always had a hero complex. I remember one time you spend the day with your dad after the split. You couldn't have been more than seven" Sekai sighed brushing some hair out of her face

"What happened?" Nagisa asked

"Well from what I gather, you defended a little girl from a group of bullies. While you managed to do fairly well against, you still got your ass kicked, But not by much. She was alright in the end and she thanked you" Sekai smiled

"She thanked me?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah she did, do you remember?" Sekai asked

"Yeah I think I do" Nagisa said

* * *

 _"YEAH, That's right! get lost unless you want some more you jerks" Nagisa shouted getting back on his feet with a stern look on his face._

 _'Are you okay?" the girl he was defending asked as she looked nervous_

 _"Yeah, I am. But are you okay" Nagisa replied "I'm Nagisa" he gave her a lopsidede smiled_

 _"I'm" the girl started_

 _"AKARI!" a teenager said making the girl cringe_

 _"Yeah, that's my name Akari Yukimura, and that's my sister Aguri" Akari said as she kissed Nagisa on the cheek "Bye-bye"_

* * *

"No way" Nagisa gasped

"What is it?" Sekai asked

"It was her" Nagisa said

"It was who?" Sekai asked

"That little girl. The one I saved, she's my current girlfriend" Nagisa said

"Well...that's interesting. Fate must want you two together" Sekai said

'Even though I'm not sure if we're together. I want to but if Kaede wants to we'll break up. Only I'll ask her out as Akari if that happens' Nagisa thought

"I know that look, yes people have rough patches. But it's not the end of one relationship. You take your old aunt's advice to heart when you see her next" Sekai said "And everything will be okay"

"Thanks Aunt Sekai" Nagisa said

"No problem kiddo, no problem" she said ruffling his hair

* * *

Once Nagisa was finished with his coffee he headed home

"Are you sure he can do it?" Korosensei asked showing up

"You have a lot of balls showing up here Korogane" Sekai said

"I just needed to make sure he was alright" Korosensei said "And its Korosensei now"

"Cute, who gave you that name?" Sekai sneered

"Kaede Kayano, or as you may know her Akari Yukimura" Korosensei said

"You were my brother's partner and best friend. Sure you missed his wedding, his son being born. But everything after that you were there. Then suddenly the world turns to shit and you're behind it" Sekai said "Not only that but you drag my nephew, your partner's son into this situation. You're forcing him to kill!"

"I understand, it was not my choice" Korosensei said

"Bullshit" Sekai said

"Very well" Korosensei said "If he wants I'll let him out of the attempt"

"That's all I ask. I don't want him to be a killer" Sekai said

"This coffee is nice" Korosensei said

"Freshly roasted and grinded before grinding it" Sekai said

* * *

"What am I?" Nagisa said as he walked through the falling snow. "Am I an assassin waiting to happen?

'No you are not Nagisa, you are something else. If anything Korosensei may be trying to steer you away from that path. Onto a nobler path' the symbiote said

"And that would be?"

"SHIELD" the symbiote said

"I guess. What do you think mum will say about it?" Nagisa said

'It's not up to her, it's up to you' the symbiote said

"Yeah I guess you're right" Nagisa said walking off.

* * *

Sugino was in his ship laying down in a bunk while blaring out 90's music out of its speakers. He looked over to a console which had some data about Korosensei on them. Suddenly a knock was heard

"Enter" he said lowering the volume of his music

"It's me" Kanzaki said walking over to where Sugino was

"Ah, Yukiko, welcome to the Satomi" Sugino said

"It's a nice ship" Kanzaki said

"well it is modelled after the Milano" Sugino said "The original Star Lord's ship"

"Ah okay, well I wanted to talk to you about something" Kanzaki said

"What is it?" Sugino asked

"Can we handle what's coming?" she asked

"How do you mean?" Sugino said getting some drinks, passing one to Kanzaki

"Thank you, what I mean is that Thanos is coming right? And he'll be here the same time that we graduate; which means" Kanzaki said

"He'll be here the same time we have to kill Korosensei" Sugino sighed "I was afraid of that"

"I talked with some of the others, and we agree even if it does destroy the world. We'll delaying the assassination until Thanos is dealt with" Kanzaki said

"That seems a little drastic, don't you think?" Sugino asked

"It's the best shot we have at defeating Thanos and his forces. You and Kurahashi have seen what is out there, do you think we stand a chance"  
"To be honest, a slim chance. The slimmest of chances" Sugino sighed

"Then what will happen if we lose?" Kanzaki asked concerned

"Basically if we lose against Thanos, Korosensei taking the world with him when he dies is the best outcome"

"That bad" Kanzaki said saddened as she walked over to Sugino and cuddled up with her

"It is, but it is the only thing that could balance things out for us" Sugino said as he changed the music to a softer song "But know this. In the end we will win"

"I hope so, I hope so" Kanzaki said falling asleep

"Goodnight Kanzaki"

* * *

Nagisa was nervous.

"Dude, why are you standing out here, when she's in there?" Sugino asked

"I'm nervous man" Nagisa said "I mean what do I say to her?"

"I have no idea, I'm not you" Sugino said

"Geez thanks" Nagisa said

"Is this really troubling you Nagisa?" Kanzaki asked

"Kind of, I mean" Nagisa said

"You still think, she thinks that you and here dating is a lie, don't you?" Okuda said

"Is it that obvious?" Nagisa asked

"Don't worry. All of us know that even if it was pretend, you can make it real okay?" Sugino said as Kanzaki knocked

"Come in" Kaede said as Kanzaki opened the door

* * *

"So how is it going Kae-, I mean Miss Yukimura

"You can still call me Kaede, the name's grown on me" she smiled as Nagisa set down a box of pastries

"I'm sorry about your winter break" Sugino said "I don't imagine the holidays was much fun

"Hey, at least I'll make it back to school for the new term" Kaede said "What about you, did you make use of the time off?"

"Not so much, assassination plans were too much to think about" Sugino said saddened

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's really my fault, now that I've been told the truth, and I'm not being suckered by the symbiote. There is some sense of closure for Aguri. But knowing where Korosensei comes from doesn't make it any easier" Kaede said as she felt a hand close around her

"You can't blame yourself, the truth was going to come out one way or another

"We've all been in denial, none of us wanted to face what this was about" Okuda said "I mean it's been a blast right, and who thought about where it was leading us

"Everyone spent the break thinking about how we were going to face the rest of the year, your right it's all fun and games until something becomes real" Nagisa said "Oh. I almost forgot, I owe you an apology"

"What for?" Kaede asked

"I'm sorry about that kiss honest. It was the only way I could think of to stop you in the heat of the moment, are you mad at me?" he asked making her blush.

"Are you kidding, that kiss happened to save my life" she said smiling while waving her hand "I'm totally in your debt now"

"What a relief, I was sure you were through with me"

"You worry too much, besides we are dating" Kaede said pulling the covers over her and pretending to go to sleep. Kanzaki and Sugino knew where this was headed and decided to leave making Okuda came with them.

"Good luck" Sugino said as he departed the room

* * *

"Um, Kaede I just wanted to say something" Nagisa said looking at the ground

"Yeah me to" Kaede said coming up under her covers

"If you want to stop seeing each other its fine" they both said making them look at each other "Wait, what?" they asked again

"I'm serious, since you were dating me as a part of the act when you were pretending to be Kaede Kayano" Nagisa said

'I thought I told you this: she was acting until you kissed her in the bloody rain that day! Then she and Akari merged personalities and became Kaede Kayano you know and really fell in love with you. Or did your dad's secret rattle your brain that much?' the symbiote asked

"I thought you wanted to break up with me because I lied to you" Kaede said

"I was thinking about it, but then my aunt" Nagisa said

"You aunt?" Kaede asked

"Yeah she told me something" Nagisa smiled

"What was that?" Kaede asked

"She told me that yes people have rough patches. But it's not the end of one relationship, so if you want to break up as Kaede Kayano, then I'll ask out Akari Yukimura" Nagisa smiled

"Oh Nagisa, I was the best assassin, hands down. Lasher gave me an edge: Speed, Fire powers, the works. Nobody had a better chance at killing Korosensei, and yet you brought me down with a kiss and shot me through the heart. I'm defeat and bumped out of the top spot, you flung me out of the top spot" Kaede said

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Nagisa said smiling before kissing her

"So you, still want to?" Kaede asked

"If you want to" Nagisa said

"Then I guess we're still together" Kaede said smiling as the pair held hands. "But there's another problem: Mjolnir, I don't think I can wield it anymore"

"Why not?" Nagisa said

"Because of what I did" Kaede said

Well then, we should test that theory" Nagisa said picking her up

"Ah Nagisa what are you doing?" Kaede said

"Oh not much, just taking you to Mjolnir" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom and opening the window

"NAGISA!" she shouted as Agent Venom leapt from the window. Below them Kanzaki, Okuda and Sugino saw this and ran after them

* * *

After fifteen minutes they landed back at the classroom. There on the ground was Mjolnir. Kaede gulp as she was placed on the ground, recoiling as her feet touched teh cold earth

"Sorry" Agent Venom said

"You do realise if I can lift that I'm smacking you in the head with it" Kaede said as she walked over to the hammer and gripped the handle. She pulled, she stopped and inhaled before trying again. "I can't, Akari Yukimura isn't worthy, Kaede Kayano is"

"The hammer can't tell different personalities and personas apart. So if you were worth as Kaede then you can be worthy as Akari" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kaede said as she lifted the hammer successfully. Feeling its power she lifted it to the skies and became Thor. She looked at herself smiling

"I guess you're still worthy" Agent Venom said as he was whacked upside the head with the hammer

"A foolish move champion" Thor said

"Shall we?" he asked shaking his head

"Yes" Thor said becoming Kaede asked, making her a size that Agent venom could carry her.

* * *

"There we are, snug as a bug in a rug" Nagisa said tucking her in

"Thanks" Kaede said smiling before kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, and so will everyone else" Nagisa said as he left

"That boy, what am I'm going to do with him

"A lot" Korosensei said

"Korosensei, or would you prefer Korogane?" Kaede asked

"Korosensei is fine, besides you gave it to me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Kaede said as she fiddled with her hammer charm.

"I see you've got your powers back, which is a good thing" Korosensei said

"Do you want to die?" Kaede asked sounding sad

"It's not a matter of wanting to, but needing to" Korosensei said

"I see" Kaede said

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Kayano. Dr Blake would like to see you" a nurse said to the close door

"Alright he can come in" Kaede said as Korosensei disappeared. Said doctor was a blonde American, who was doing a regency in Japan

"Your stats look good, even if that trip dropped your temperature a bit" Dr Blake said

"You know about that?" she asked shocked

"Don't worry I took care of it, beside we should stick together

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked

"Thunderers, wielders of Mjolnir" Blake said

"Wait that means, you're" Kaede said

"Yes" Blake said as he became Thor. Mjolnir firmly in his grasped, seeing the shocked look on Kaede face he changed back to normal

"But how, I thought I had Mjolnir

"The Mjolnir you carry is not the same one I carry, for in the enchantment, there is something differing between the two" Dr Blake said

"What is that" Kaede asked

"Whoever holds this hammer, if she be worthy shall posses the power of Thor, we do not where it comes from; it suddenly showed up one day. Heimdal and I have tried to lift the hammer. However when we couldn't, you did. So we decided to allow you to keep the hammer until we could discover its origin and send it back there" Blake said

"I see, thank you" Kaede bowed.

"You're welcome. Now rest you're being released tomorrow" Blake said as he left.

The class was feeling nervous, there was something they needed to do: Kill Korosensei but they were not sure if they could. So when they arrived back at school they were saddened, angry and confused. Irina told them that the first thing an assassin's targets is there feeling. But she said she was sure they would do the right thing about it. Smiling the class started to talk among themselves. The only thing on Nagisa's mind was whether or not they should save or kill Korosensei.

* * *

Meanwhile in the space around Pluto. A massive alien armada appeared.

"Sir, we'll be in Earth's atmosphere in two to three days" a bridge technician said

"Good. Finally I will get rid of that blue planet and those who stand in my way" the leader said as he stood up revealing blue and golden armour.

"Also sir we have picked up an anti-matter signature" the technician said

"Interesting, lock on to that signature and take us there. That is where I will command the assault from" The leader said "Soon the galaxy will tremble at my name, the name of THANOS!" he said clenching his fist as an orb came over to him. He removed the right glove and shoved his hand into the orb, removing it showed he now had a jewelled glove. "And that will happen by this Infinity Gauntlet!" he said before laughing.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode, which I feel like is filler even thought I gave some crucial pieces of back story and that scene with kaede and Nagisa, which I felt I had written myself into a corner with. But I managed, also Sekai is Mrotrax's OC I just borrowed for this scene, will she show up again...I'm not sure. And yes since the Kyoto Arc Thanos shows up! That means its the final Arc time, now I'm not sure if I'll still post like I have or I will space posting out to give me time to work on them and any side stories plus other projects. I know a lot of people are waiting for Mecha-Knight Academy 2 which I put on hiatus for a while**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	42. Invasion Time

Kurahashi was floating in space, she did this from time to time when she was stressed, she also felt uncomfortable at the sight of a satellite cannon that was going to be used for Destroying Korosensei, she was about to go back down to earth, since her time until school was decreasing. She enjoyed school but the grim situation she and her friends were facing was one she was not looking forward to it. Suddenly she noticed a glow on the side of the satellite. Turning around she noticed a massive bolt of energy coming towards it. She covered her face with her hands. Once the explosion finished, she looked at what cause it, and she froze in fear

"It can't be...the Imperative" Kurahashi panicked. There it was, Thanos' massive juggernaut of a flagship surrounded by several ships from the Kree, Chitauri and Sakaaran. "I have to warn them" she said as she descended quickly "Sugino, Ritsu come, Sugino, Ritsu come in" She said as she looked back seeing a swarm of Sakaaran Necro-fighters descending onto the planet. She needed to hold out until she could get into the atmosphere.

* * *

Sugino was yawning while he walked up the steps of the school yard. He had stayed up late last night looking for something to save Korosensei after Nagisa asked him

"Sugino, do you read, come in PLEASE!" Green Lantern said

"I'm here Kurahashi what's up?" Sugino asked

"He's here."

"Say again" Sugino said

"He's here, Thanos is here" Kurahashi said

"What?" Sugino asked

"Not only that but I'm scared. I'm not sure if I have enough Will left to get down safely" she said

"Alright, hold on" Sugino said diverting to the left and changing into his Star-Lord costume. Once he reached his ship he took off. He knew he needed to reach Kurahashi

"Sugino, is everything okay?" Ritsu asked

"No it is not! We're screwed!" Sugino said as he saw Kurahashi. He swung around and opened the top hatch. Allowing the Green Lantern to land and power down

"We got Necrofighters" she said

"Where, behind us" he said

"We should get the others" Sugino said leaving for the school

* * *

A team of engineers were working on a device to contain Korosensei. They were about ready to do a test run when a bright light flashed. Stepping out of it was a group of armoured aliens with blue skin. They were terrified at the sight, but the military forces they weren't about to back down. Reaching for something the lead alien who carried around a giant hammer spoke into a box. Once the reply came he turned to his forces and nodded. The other aliens quickly fired upon the machine, destroying it and sending the human militants scattering

"What have you done?" the human leader said as the alien leader walked up to him and shouted something in his language before crushing the human leader with his hammer. Looking at the destruction they had caused, he communicated on his box again, he heard that the other five target were down. He nodded before teleporting out of there as the final explosion happened, leaving behind twist and warped metal, burning wood and bodies. This was the first move.

* * *

"GUYS!" Sugino said rushing in

"Is everything okay?" Okano asked

"Yeah, you seem to be in a rush"

"He should be he's late" Kataoka said "But since our teachers aren't here it's okay"

"Screw school we have a bigger problem" Sugino said

"And what is that?" Nagisa asked

"Our time limit, you know the one the tells us how long we have until Thanos arrives" Sugino said

"What about it?" Terasaka asked "We still have a couple of months

"It's moved up" Sugino said

"How bad?" Isogai asked

"We've gone from months to minutes" Sugino said

"WHAT!" The class shouted as explosions sounded in the distance

"RItsu!" Nagisa said

"Six apartment buildings have been destroyed!" Ritsu said

"Anywhere else?" Kaede asked

"Negative" Ritsu said

"What should we do?" Nakamura asked

"Wait, guys head to the gym. An emergency assembly's been called" Ritsu said

* * *

Soon all of the school was gathered in a panicked state. Class-E seemed the calmest, though they too were scared out of their wits.

"Settle down, please yes settle down please. Now a terrorist attack has taken place in Kunugigaoka. Some have said it is an alien attack. Either way a call has gone out for us to get to shelters over the city until the danger is over. Now I ask that you stay calm and here until you are assigned a bus" Asano said as the dean came up and told him something. Asano frowned when he heard it and smiled "Will the first years please head out first please" Asano said. They calmly departed. However Asano frowned as he looked over the third years. This was going to be tough to announce.

* * *

Soon the third years were left. Asano sighed as he walked up

"what's going on with Asano?" Sugino asked

"I'm not liking this" Isogai said

"I'm sorry to announce that one of the classes gathered here will not be joining you" Asano said sadly. Class-E's stomachs fell hard

'He's talking about us' Nagisa thought

"It seems that there were not enough buses for the entire school" Asano said

"NO, THERE'S GOING TO BE ENOUGH ROOM" Asano jnr shouted knowing who his father was talking about "We can fit them on the other buses

"I'm sorry, there is not room to have them safely on there" Asano said saddened. "They'll be departing soon. So I guess it's time, to say goodbye to Class 3-E" Asano said. The other classes mingled hugging and saying sorry and goodbye. The two goons were tearing up while saying sorry to Nagisa. The Big Five felt sorrow as they sought out there rival and said one farewell and admission of being an honour. Once the others started to be loaded on, Asano jnr stopped and look back.

"I hope you survive this" he said walking off. Soon Class-E was left all alone. They were terrified of what was going to happen. Yada was the first to snap and sought comfort in the arms of her boyfriend Kimura.

"Hey, hey we'll be fine" he said knowing that wasn't true. Soon they were all consoling each other. Kaede looked around feeling tears come to her eyes, she couldn't find the one she wanted

"Kaede?" Karma asked as he stroked Okuda's hair in a calming manner

"I can't find him, I can't find Nagisa" Kaede said

"Nagisa?" Karma asked looking around

* * *

Nagisa stood out in the empty parking lot

'Nagisa?' the symbiote said

"They're looking to us, we're the one they are asking, where are they?" Nagisa said looking up a sense of courage and determination surged through his body. "And I for one am not going to stand here feeling helpless while some outer space monster attack my home"

'What are you doing?' the symbiote asked

"I'm doing what I've been doing for the past nine months, I'm going out there and I'm defending my home. I'm going to fight back!" Nagisa said running into the street "So what do you say?"

'I say it's time to make them feel the pain you receive when you mess with Earth!' the symbiote declared

"Good to hear" Nagisa said as he became Agent venom. "Let's take the fight to them. Because I'm not ready to give UP!

* * *

It was chaos in the streets, civilians were running everywhere as massive reptilian and insectoid like aliens attacked the streets destroying them

"Okay what we got?" Agent Venom asked

"Sakaarans, they are the black insects and the cyborg lizards are the Chitauri" the symbiote said

"Well then" Agent venom said diving onto the street attacking the aliens. The Sakaarans looked as saw Agent venom breaking the arm of a Chitauri and taking its arm cannon

"Klyntar!" the thing said as most of the Sakaaran focused on Agent venom

"What's a Klyntar?" Agent venom asked

"I am, it is what my race is called' the symbiote said belting Sakaaran with the gun is his hands. A Chitauri lancer appeared ran up to them. Agent venom cloth lined him and stole the spear like weapon and impaled the Sakaarns.

"MOVE!" he shouted to the people on the street, this made the people scramble to safety while the Metro Police and JDSF got them to safety. "We could use Karasuma right now" he said

* * *

"Sir, the attack" Karasuma said as he sat in on a meeting with the ministry of Defence.

"I know Karasuma, you are worried. But our armed forces are dealing with the problem

"Dealing with it? Yeah right, the last time there was an alien invasion, The Avengers had to be called in. And we can't do that since they're stretched thin with several attacks going on. We're just lucky SHIELD are supplying emergency shelters for us!" Karasuma shouted

"We are working on a backup" a general said

"Let me guess you're going to repeat Hiroshima on Kunugigaoka?" Karasuma asked

"That is our absolute last resort. We are thinking of ways of combating this" the minister of defence said

"So what are we going to do?" Karasuma asked

"We are working on several solutions" the minister said

"Right now we're trying to evacuate the city" the general said

"Could we utilise Project Taurus?" Karasuma asked

"Its too risky" the minister said "We have no idea if it will handle an extended activation period" the minister said

"Understood" Karasuma said

* * *

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH?" Agent venom shouted strangling a Sakaaran trooper before backhand a Kree Reaper and grabbing the energy weapon of the Sakaaran and shooting a couple of Chitauri Elite soldiers.

'I'm not going to last much longer' the symbiote said

"Hang on" Agent venom said getting out of there to recharge. "We have been attacking them with everything

'Good thing the military and police have been helping us, but we need some major backup' the symbiote said

"I agree" Agent Venom landing on a rooftop and looked around "Any snipers

'Negative' the symbiote said

"Okay that will give us some time to recover" Agent venom said turning back to Nagisa and collapsed against the wall breathing heavily "We have to move

'We're being overrun' the symbiote growled

"So what now?" Agent venom asked

'Hope help's coming" the symbiote said

* * *

"Irina not now" Karasuma said as he left the meeting for a short break

"I think we should do this right now, the kids are freaking out badly and we can't find Nagisa" Irina said

"Great, so he's run off. Brilliant and where's the target?" Karasuma asked

"We haven't seen him since he took off for Hong Kong two hours ago" Irina said

"Brilliant, at least there is no alien activity there" Karasuma sighed

"But what about Nagisa" Irina said, Karasuma heard the panic and worry in her voice

"I'll sort that out. In the meanwhile get the kids to safety" Karasuma said

"I can't they were left behind because there were no more buses left" Irina said

"What!" Karasuma said as his aide ran up to him

"Excuse me sir" his aide Sonokawa said as she ran up to him and held out a tablet

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"Take a look sir" the aide said showing him footage of Agent Venom fighting off several alien soldier

"When was this taken?" Karasuma asked

"Five minutes sir" the aide said

"What do you mean you know where Nagisa is?" Irina asked "Come again!" she shrieked

"Is everything okay Bitch-sensei?" Yada asked as she and Kurhashi went to her. She sighed and looked at her top students, she looked at all of her students.

* * *

"Okay, I'll tell them" she said hanging up "Karasuma's still working on a plan with the government. But its not likely to be a good one, in fact if this goes straight to hell they'll nuke us" this made the students worried. "And we've located Nagisa"

"Where!" Kaede exclaimed before backing down. Irina's expression softened.

"He's in the middle of it all" Irina said

"Come again?" Isogai asked

"He's in the middle of it all fighting back. He ran off to play the freaking hero of the day. As of five minutes he looked tired" Irina said

"Nagisa" Kaede said collapsing, only to be caught by Kanzaki and Okuda.

"DAMN IT!" Sugino roared "We're here quivering like cowards while he's out there fighting. We should have been out there with him fighting back. But are we NO! we're acting like we're ordinary teenagers" he said feeling frustrated

"So what should we do?" Nakamura asked

"Whatever. We're screwed either way" Sugino said

"Hey, you're the one who said we should prepare for Thanos and here he is, so what are you going to do?" Nakamura said

"I thought we would have more time" Sugino shouted

"So you're admitting defeat are you?" Kataoka said

"And what should we do?" Sugino said hanging his head

"Believe in ourselves and fight back" Kanzaki said making her look at her

"She's right" Karma said "I don't know about you, but I'm not sticking around to be taken out by some ugly dude" he said as he summoned his bike

"Well, Star Lord?" Nakamura asked

* * *

"We ready?" Nagisa asked

'Nearly, but I don't think we can go a full wave like that' the symbiote said

"So what should we do?" Nagisa asked becoming Agent Venom again and looking around. Suddenly several energy bolts were aimed him "What was that!"

'I have no idea' the symbiote said as he peeked out seeing several flying chariots in the air

"Oh shit!" Agent venom said diving out of the way "Since when do they have chariots?"

'I'm not sure, damn. They've changed since we last fought' the symbiote said

"Wait what?" Nagisa asked as he dodged the laser blasts and got onto another building's rooftop

"So what else can these guys do?" Agent Venom said

'I have no idea. If I could find out who was leading this invasion force for Thanos. I know he has a multitude of generals he can pick. Since he's spread hsi forces over the Earth. I'm just hoping its not him

'Him?" Agent Venom said landing on a Kree soldier

"Klyntar scum" a voice roared

'That guy, Ronan the Accuser, a fanatical zealot for the Kree Empire. He was the equivalent of a military judge. Only once they signed a treaty with the Nova Corp he became enraged and took a section of the Kree Imperial military forces and joined Thanos' side. Afterwards the rest of the Empire joined Thanos' the symbiote informed him as a hammer nearly squahse dhim

"Okay, that was close" Agent venom said

* * *

"Who is that guy?" the minister said

"A high ranking member of the invasion force" the general said guessing

"And the other one?" another military officer said

"Agent Venom, he's a member of a super hero program I've decided to run alongside Project Taurus" Karasuma informed them

"So he's an assassin from that classroom?" the first general said

"Confirmed" Karasuma said "In fact they were planning for this invasion before the assassination started"

"I see. Where are the others?" the minister asked

"It seems that their heroes personas have taken back seat to their normal teenage mindset and have become scared, sad and frozen" Karasuma said

"Can we reach out to the Avengers?" the first General said

"They are busy dealing with several alien threats, same with the Justice League, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Titans and Guardians of the Galaxy are off world" Karasuma said

"So we have no other options but let teenagers handle an alien invasion" the second general aid

"It is regrettable. but they have been vetted by members of SHIELD and ARGUS." Karasuma informed them

"That may be, I don't feel very confident in them if they are now cowering" the first general said

"Well they are teenagers" the second one said

"They have been training to be heroes and assassins so much we forget who they are" Karasuma said

* * *

"Are you worried?" Wasp asked as she adjusted her costume

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not" Maehara said looking at his helmet. "I have to give Nagisa props. He's got some balls to go out and straight into the fight. I'm not sure if i can do this"

"You can" Wasp said holding his hand and placed her head on his shoulder "We can do this. Besides sometimes an ant can't move things. But a giant can"

"Thanks" Maehara said kissing her cheek "I love you" he smiled as Kimura and Yada got ready

"In our darkest hours love can banish it and shine brightly" Yada said

"Do you think we'll survive today?" Kimura asked

"No I don't think we can. I know we can" Yada said

"You were always the confident one out of us" KImura said

"Only because you are at my side" Yada softly said as they embraced

* * *

Hiromi was sitting in a shelter looking at the sounds of battle were heard outside. She was worried about Nagisa and if he was safe. Soon a hand slipped into her

"Yusei?" she asked

"Hey" Yusei said. He smiled softly as he comforted his estranged wife.

"Do you think?" Hiromi asked as she was pulled into Yusei's arm.

"I think our son is out there making sure everyone is getting to safety while being safe himself.

"When I was still the way I was, I was forcing Nagisa to burn down his classroom, we were attacked. I panicked and Nagis he just stepped up like nothing. In that one moment I knew that he would take after you more than me" she said

"Hey, I see some of you in him as well. Even though I wasn't there much I can see how much of a great kid he is. You did a good job

"Please, I didn't I as the opposite of a good mother" Hiromi said smiling sadly

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance. And I believe you have yours" Yusei said just holding Hiromi

* * *

"I'm getting tired. I don't how much longer we'll last" Agent Venom said

'Just hold on, we'll beat him eventually' the symbiote said

"And the dirty Klyntar shows his true colours" Ronan said as he advance

"If there is just one regret I have is that I can't say I love you to her one last time" Agent Venom said

'You will. Do not think that this will be the end' the symbiote said

"Even if it is, it's been fun" Agent venom said

"I, Ronan the Accuser have judged you and have found you guilty of the crimes of attacking the Kree Imperial Army, do you have any final words?" Ronan said

"Yeah I'm just defending my home world" Agent venom said

"Very well" Ronan said as he lifted his hammer.

"Nice hammer, here's MINE!" a voice shouted as Mjolnir collided with Ronan's face sending him flying off. Agent Venom stood up shakily as Thor walked towards him, Agent Venom was ready for the worse when Thor hugged him "I was so worried, that I wouldn't see you again" she said

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand there while the lives of others were in danger" Agent Venom said

"No I am the one who is sorry. You did what we all should have. You defended our home by yourself while we cowered like babes" Thor said

"It doesn't matter does it?" Agent venom asked

"No, because together we will save this world and send the invaders back to their own world" Thor said standing besides Agent Venom.

"Shall we?" Agent Venom asked

"I thought you wouldn't ask" Thor smiled as the pair charged into battle with a mighty shout declaring that they were coming for the enemy.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the invasion arc kicking off with some feels hopefully, I mean come on they were being left behind. But I've got something in mind for that, also yes Korosensei will come into the battle. No I'm not saying when. Now I must say sorry in advance because massively big action scenes like an invasion of a city is kind of tough for me to write, so if it doesn't feel or read well I'm sorry okay. Now I've actually decided on how the chapters will finish to help me along, also the chapter might be shorter than the adapted ones. My original contents usually are.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	43. Counterattack Time

"So what's the plan?" Agent Venom said dodging Ronan's hammer

"We're spread out all over the city. Hawkeye and Arsenal have taken up lookout positions and acting as snipers. Aquaman's group are on evacuating guards and everyone else is just taking the fight to these alien bastards" Thro said smacking Ronan around while Agent Venom gave the Accuser a boot to the head before giving Thor a boost to slam down her hammer making a dent on Ronan's armour, Agent Venom webbed Ronan's feet to the ground before punching in him, the face making his sway backwards and forwards

"I say we light the bastard up" Thor said gathering lightning around her hammer

"Oh goodie, a fireworks show" Agent Venom said as he got out of the way of Thor's lightning attack, which badly shocked Ronan, once she was done smoke rose off of the alien

"You have made a mistake Asgardian. One that I will rectify next we meet" Ronan said teleporting

"HEY! Where are you running?" Thor asked about to punch his lights out

"Easy sweetheart" Agent venom said

"Okay" Thor said calming down

* * *

Sugino took to the skies in the Satomi

"Let's see we got Necro-fighters coming in. The JDSF have launched a fighter wing composing of F-18 hornets" he said as he watched the jets get shot down. Thinking quickly he entered the dogfight, sneaking up behind a group of Nercofighter, he targeted the round pod nestled in between the diagonal wings. He squeezed the trigger unleashing hot plasma taking down the ships before dodging two behind him "Crap, get off my ass" he said as he dodged and weaved while avoiding the Necro-fighter's energy blasts.

"We've got your back" Ms Marvel said destroying one of the fighters with an energy blast

"Yeah" Green Lantern said willing three missiles into existence and blowing away a couple more

"Thanks girls" Sugino said turning ninety degrees to fly on a knife edge formation while fly past two more Necro-fighters which the girls got "YEAH!" he shouted

"keep your eyes on the skies" Ms Marvel said

"Yeah" Green Lantern said as a ship appeared on her right

"Green Lantern, on your right" Sugino said

"I've got it" Ms Marvel said blasting the ship

"Thanks" Green Lantern said "I'm low

"Land and recharge in here" Sugino said opening the rear hatch which Green Lantern took no time getting inside. Once inside she summoned her batter lantern and placed the ring next to it

"In brightest day, In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight, let who worships evil's might. Beware my power GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" she shouted as she flew out of the Satomi and willed a minigun into her hand to take down more Necro-fighters while Ms Marvel used an energised fist to destroy the last of that wing.

"Game over" Ms Marvel said

"And the MVP of this round is Star Lord" Green Lantern said

"Oh yeah" Star Lord cheered as he leaned by and started blasting out 90's rock music.

"So retro" Ms Marvel said shaking her head.

* * *

"We need to get into this fight" Batman said

"And how do you expect to do that?" Catwoman asked

"With a simple piece of gear" he said pressing a button on his remote

"What's that?" Catwoman asked as a Chitauri elite appeared behind them "Ah, Batman"

"Yes?" Batman asked not looking back as a engine was heard.

"Do you hear that" Catwoman said as a large heavily armoured tank like car crushed the Chitauri.

"The Batmobile" Batman said getting in the front, only for his seat to slide forward so he could store his cape comfortably, Catwoman hopped in the back and the cockpit closed.

"What am I looking at here?"

"Gunner's station. The left joystick controls the yaw mean left and right while the right controls pitch. You can select the weapons on the side of the targeting screen.

"What weapons?" Catwoman asked as she felt the Batmobile change, it raised in right and the wheels extended a bit and a weapon set appeared "Whoa"

"Vulcan gun, 80mm cannon, Riot Suppressor and Missile Pod" Batman said as he drove forward.

"Not bad" Catwoman said as she lined up a set of Sakaaran soldiers and selected the cannon and fired exploding upon contact destroying them and raining down buts of rubble. Batman kept driving and Catwoman kept shooting. He drifted through the city streets as Catwoman switched from the cannon to the Vulcan gun top take out multiple Kree and Chitauri soldiers.

"We've got air support" Batman said

"What are they?"

"Hover Chariots. Chitauri make" Batman said

"Got them" Catwoman said unless a barrage of missiles making them fall out of the sky and explode midair. "Cool" she smiled before Batman switch to pursuit mode and went full throttle. Quickly running down several dozen alien forces before coming to a halt with the skid while changing back into Battle mode as Catwoman rotated the cannon into the face of a Chitauri Commander. "Boom Bitch!" she said firing the trigger and blowing it away. Soon the enemies were gone out of their sector, leaning back in her seat Catwoman lowered her costume's zipper and fanned herself

"Are you alright?" Batman asked

"Yeah I am, and someone's earned themselves a special little something, something later. If you get my drift" Catwoman winked

"Very well" Batman said as he drove off with the aircon on to cool down the cockpit.

* * *

"Okay let's do this" Aquaman said

"Are you sure about this Terasaka? I mean we could get hurt" Human Torch said

"Not to mention you're a half merman and Muramatsu's on fire" Wasbai said

"Can we just get this over with?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Okay I'll start" Black Canary said before screaming making the aliens cover this ears enabling Wasabi to get in nice and close to attack with his energy blades receiving range support from human Torch and Scarlet Witch making those back off. Soon a shot missed Scarlet Witch

"SNIPERS!" Human Torch said taking to the air and barbecuing the snipers. Scarlet Witch charged up an energy blast and fired it at some of the Sakaaran soldiers coming at her.

"we're about to be overrun" Human Torch said

"Keep fighting" Aquaman said jumping into the fray stabbing his foes with his trident before dodging a Chitauir energy blasts. He looked around to see Human Torch and Scarlet witch getting the last of the civilians onto evac trucks. He noticed a Kree warrior stalking Black Canary. Wasabi luckily saw this as well and ran towards Black Canary. He thrust his blade under her arms and into the Kree warrior. She looked bewildered behind her and then softly smiled before kissing him

"Thank you" she said

"Okay you bastards, time to say hello to my little friend" he said as he pointed his trident at the nearby lake creating a vortex. Smiling he stabbed the group commander and then dangled him over the vortex. The commander was about to go for his blaster when a Great White Shark jumped through the vortex grabbing the commander and bringing it to the ocean depths. Seeing that was done Aquaman threw his trident as a Sakaaran behind Scarlet Witch, who ducked slightly

"Nobody messes with my girl" he said as he walked over and grabbed his trident

"Nice shot" Scarlet Witch smirked

"thanks" he said as he looked at her concerned "Are you alright?"

"We're in the middle of a battle, what do you think?" Scarlet witch asked

"Fair point" Aquaman said hugging her. "Just be careful okay?"

"Are you showing concern for me?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Of course, you're my girlfriend aintcha" Aquaman said spearing a Kree.

* * *

Ghost Rider was howling through the streets with his chain ablaze and Psylocke on the back with her psionic blade deployed cutting down those coming from the side.

"Hold on" Ghost Rider said revving the throttle

"Okay" Psylocke said as she gripped onto the rider who did a wheelie burning several of the alien warriors. Once the wheelie was over Psylocke jumped off and formed her blade again going for a aerial attacked, landing and rolling forward coming to a stop she stabbed a Chitauri soldier. Pulling her sword out she changed it from an arm blade to a knife she held in an underhanded grip and took down some more soldiers, her dress flying about. She then summoned a katana made out of telekinetic energy she used in partnership with her psionic blade, she extended back into sword length. Ghost Rider just sat back and watched as Psylocke was a death of death before she switched her Katana to a crossbow and fired a shot behind Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider looked before him and roared spewing out fire. He looked around and drew out his chain superheating it to use as a flail. He quickly wrapped up several Chitauri and Sakaaran warriors and reduced them to red hot embers and ash. Psylocked was finally finished with her batch of soldiers and did some deep breathing to get some of the adrenaline out of her system and more oxygen into her lungs. Once she had accomplished that she walked past Ghost Rider.

"Next Sector, oh and Karma dear. Don't get distracted by me perceptibly wonderful ass" she smiled

"What?" Ghost Rider said as his flames turned a brick red colour

"I noticed you checking me out instead of fighting" she giggled. Grumbling Ghost Rider got back on his bike and started hash bike roaring off. Suddenly Psylocke's telepathy went off. "Turn her" she said as Ghost Rider turned. In front of them was a transport with three Chitauri Chariots firing on it. Ghost rider got out his chain and extended it out enough to snare one of them and controlled it into the middle one; leaving Psylocke to take out the right one with a psi-blast.

"We better escort these transport to a shelter" Ghost Rider said

"Good idea" Psylocke said as Ghost sped around the transport, once in front Psylocke look back and using her telepathy she told the driver that they were their escort.

"Roger that" the driver said.

"Come on, we have to move" Psylocke said as Ghost Rider put the pedal down to the floor speeding up

* * *

"Next" Nightwing laughed as he took down a Chitauri with his escrima sticks. Throwing them up slightly, catching them and using them to beat back a Kree. The Flash whipped around the area taking them down

"1, 2, 4, 7, 9, 11" Flash counted

"Save some for us man" Nightwing said connecting his sticks into an electrified Bo-Staff which shocked them upon impact. He jumped and leapt around like an acrobat taking down his foes.

"Did you charge that thing"

"I may have added some voltage" Nightwing said

"How much?" Flash asked taking down five more

"Enough to cook a bird from the inside out" Nightwing chuckled.

"What?" Flash asked as he did a Mach punch breaking the armour and sending it flying into some Kree and a wall.

"Yeah. Nice slow even cook" Nightwing said leaning on it. Flash looked notice. "It only shocks things when I grip the handles" he said swinging the staff around making it release electricity into the Chitauri he was striking "Voila! Like so"

"That is seriously scary man" Flash said as a Chitauri lancer was about to stab Nightwing "Keep your eyes on the target otherwise, how am I going to explain things to Nakamura?" he asked.

"the same way I would explain to Yada" Nightwing said jabbing his staff into a Kree soldier.

"Just keep that in mind okay man" Flash said as he used his speed to knockout a Sakaaran officer.

"You might want to duck" Nightwing said swinging his staff like a baseball bat hitting a Chitauri officer into a building

"Thanks man" Flash said

"No problem" Nightwing said as they looked at the incoming alien soldiers

"Hero with the least amount buys" Flash said

"You're on" Nightwing smirked

* * *

"WHOA!" Black Widow said dodging an energy

"Be careful Black Widow, we don't need to tell to tell Hawkeye that you got hit" Wasp said as she fired an energy stinger back

"I agree" Ant-man said as he ran forward and shrunk down to deliver a massive blow to a Kree swordsman.

"I hear you, alright. Beside you're the one in most danger of getting injured" Black Widow said

"What do you mean?" Wasp asked

"You're barring your midriff, you should have selected an armour outfit." Black Widow said using her shock batons

"But this is the only one I have!" Wasp said

"Wait, you don't have a battle costume!" Antman shouted as a Sakaaran tired to stomp on him.

"I haven't had time to find one" Wasp said as she dodged being barely swatted by a Sakaaran warrior. Who got kicked away by the Black Widow

"Well, you should get out of here and find somewhere safe" Antman said

"Forget that noise. If you guys can be out here then so can I!" Wasp said as a Chitauri smacked her to the ground

"OKANO!" Ant-man shouted growing into Giant-Man. Black Widow saw this and scrambled for safety as a massive boot stomped on the Chitauri.

"WASP!" Black Widow said as Giant-man lifted his foot off the ground making her run over to her shrunken comrade and scooped her up and ran off to the side as Giant-Man went in for a massive kick. A groaning was heard.

"What did I miss?" Wasp asked getting up and regrowing to normal size

"Something big" Black Widow said as Giant-Man became normal size and hugged her gently

"I'm okay" Wasp said

"Don't scare me like that" Antman said gently as he held her. Seeing this made Black Widow smile. Suddenly and explosion in the distance made them worry.

* * *

"Whoops" Rescue said as she blew up a Sakaaran vehicle styled like a bike. "A bit too much"

"You think?" War Machine asked as he used his shoulder mounted machine gun to attack behind him while he used his wrist mounted miniguns to blitz those in front of him.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Rescue said "We don't want a stray bullet to hit the people inside the shelter

"I know" War Machine said

"Then why are you acting like a charging bull?" Rescue asked firing off a repulsor

"Because I need to in order to say people" Itona said bringing up his missile pod and fired a few off making a Kree Officer explode

"That was gory" Rescue said as an alert popped up "NO!" she shouted flying up, she saw three Chitauri on the roof. She quickly blasted two off. The third quickly slipped inside

"What is it?" War Machine asked

"A Chitauri just got in through the roof!" Rescue said

"Crap" War Machine said. The pair of armour users flew inside and looked around. They could see anything until the doors opened and the Chitauri was thrown outside. "I've got this" he shouted gunning it down. the SHIELD guards nodded and went back inside. Rescue stayed up top and welded the hole in the roof close with a metal tile.

"Everything's secured" Rescue said

"Good, maybe you should stay up top. I'll take the bottom and guard the front entrance" War Machine said

"You got it" Rescue said as she started scanning the area trying to make sure none got close to the top. "We need to deal with the Chariots and fighters" she said

"The flyer's have that" War Machine said as he blasted a few more aliens.

* * *

"Okay let's see. Agent venom we got a few stranded three streets over from you, think you and Thor can get there and handle that?" Hawkeye asked "Knew you could. Arsenal, how are things on your side?" he asked firing an arrow off.

"Not good. Aquaman on your right is an Elite Kree soldier" Arsenal said firing off two more arrows. He looked around trying to spot anything from the sniper's perch he and Hawkeye had used to make sure everything was going smoothly. Every now and then an explosion above them drew his attention away as Sugino or one of the girls destroy some more sky bound enemies. He smiled seeing his girl who an hour ago was nothing but scared stiff and clutching him like a soft toy was now fighting back against those who would try and destroy their homeworld.

"Yo Arsenal, keep focus. You can watch the clouds later" Hawkeye said selecting an explosive tip and fired it into the crowd below making a beautiful explosion.

"I'm fine, just got caught up in the action, to think we wouldn't be here if Nagisa didn't run out there and start fighting back

"Well Kaede did help a bit" Hawkeye said

"That girl is way too scary for her own good" Arsenal said as a Chitauri came up behind him. Dropping his bow Arsenal went for his batons and threw it off the building. Hawkeye reached back for an arrow and felt nothing

"I'M OUT!" he shouted

"Same here" Arsenal said firing off his last arrow. "So what now?"

"Sugino, me and Arsenal need a reload" Hawkeye said, in a few moments later Green Lantern landed and handed the boys two fresh quivers.

"Thanks" they said before taking out new arrows out and sniping several

"Okay, I'm going to take off now okay?" Green Lantern said

"You got it" Arsenal said kissing her nose. Hawkeye saw this and smiled

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Iceman said freezing some Chitauri before Songbird used a sound bema to shatter them. She stopped using her wings and landed before using her fist to beat a few down. Wolverine jumped in and using her claws stabbed a Kree office and an Chitauri lancer in the gut and lifted them into the air

"You're pissing me off bub" Wolverine snarled withdrawing he claws and kicking them in the air. Shadowcat leapt out of the wall before making two Chitauri attack her. She grabbed their weapons and partially phasing them into the wall allowing Wolverine to stab them in the back "You alright?"

"I'm tiring out quickly" Shadowcat said panting

"Take a few seconds" Wolverine said as she slashed a Chitauri soldier.

"I'm right" Shadowcat said

"FUWA BEHIND YOU!" Iceman shouted as Shadowcat turned and seeing a charging Chitauri Lancer coming towards her. Iceman ran forward as well. When the spear was about to stab into her spine she quickly phased allowing it to pass through the same time Iceman threw an ice covered fist making her shiver at the thought of how close she was to death

"You still with us?" Songbird asked using a sound whip to finish the Chitauri. She looked concerned for her friend. Shadowcat gulped down a wad of spit and nodded.

"I'm fine" she said

"Good, now let's kick of major ass" Songbird said taking to the air with her sound wings and used them to slice down Kree and Sakaaran warriors before turning back to see Shadowcat phasing through the cyborg Chitauri making them spaz out and fall to the ground. "That's the way" the sound user cheered before blasting a few more with Iceman's help. A blast sounded near Wolverine making seve4ral pieces of rubble hit her. She looked up with blood red eyes and a snarl on her lip. If one could look closely they would see that the Chitauri was scared shitless. It slowly backed up as Wolverine stalked forward. Soon it said the equivalent to see you in its language. Only for Wolverine to spear it in the heart and rip her claws out sideway before stabbing it over and over again. the others were nervous to go closer. They all looked at the sight of Wolverine mauling the Chitauri with her claws. Once she stop she simply stood up and slicked her hair back and smiled looking at them

"I'm sorry about that" she smiled

"Sure, no problem there. Just keep in control next time okay?" Songbird asked

"Guys!" Forge said over the comms.

"What's up Forge?" Songbird said

"The hospital's under attack!" Forge said

"Which one?" Iceman asked

"The hospital where Kaede was taken to" Forge said making Songbird go wide eye and gasp

"Songbird?" Wolverine asked concerned

"Takeru" she said tearing up

"Who?" Iceman said

"My brother, he's been in hospital for nearly year. I use to visit he a lot while neglecting my homework. He's the reason I'm in Class-E!" Songbird said

"Hey, Hey we'll get to that hospital and save those kids" Iceman said

"Who's the nearest ones?" Shadowcat asked

"I'm looking now" Forge said

"Guys I'm heading there now" Agent Venom said "Songbird meet me there okay! Wasabi I could use your help as well" Agent venom said

"Roger" Songbird said as she took to the skies.

"Be safe" Shadowcat said

"I will" Songbird said flying off. "Hang on Takeru, I'm coming for you" she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next episode of ACH and whoo that was an exciting one. Now why did I do that to Yada? Simple to add drama and to add a stopping point for me, as you can see the action where I reckon is a bit better since I planned it out in groups to see what each one was doing in this fight, Thor being the first only made since she jumped in to save Anti-Venom. Also hey Batmobile. I used the Arkham Knight version here since I think it would work better and is one of the coolest batmobiles I've seen, the top one is still the Tumbler.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	44. Commander Time

"Forge, why weren't those kids evacuated first?" Agent Venom said as he neared the hospital

"The paediatric wing is the furthest away from the entrance. They probably were working front to back clearing out the other patients, especially the ICU ones. And what's worse they are still evacuating the children, the transport officers aren't back with an empty transport yet. So the kids are in dire need of saving" Forge said

"How much longer until a transport gets there?" Agent Venom asked

"Five minutes, just hole them off for five more minutes. Sugino will guard the sky in case they need to use aerial transports" Forge said

"Good, I'm nearly there" Agent Venom said seeing several Kree soldiers. Agent Venom glared at them. "I need to get down there before they attack." he said looking around.

"Nagisa" Songbird said

"Yada, you okay?" Agent venom said

"Yeah, I am. But I'm going to be better when I get to my brother and get him out of there" Songbird said

"We'll save those kids."

"Hey guys. The transport's nearly here. So how are we getting in?" Wasabi said

"Like this" Agent Venom said leaping into the air

"What?" the other two said

* * *

The alien force attacking the hospital was closing in on the kids. They were scared, some were crying while holding onto the doctor while others were holding on to the older patients, a couple of young teenagers were standing between them and the aliens. Chitauri lancers sneered at the kids. One of the doctors noticed something on the ground

"LOOK OUT!" she said as the kids back away as broken glass fell from the ceiling. One Chitauri stepped forward and looked up, only to be stomped on by Agnet Venom.

"Don't you worry now guys. I'm here to kick the backsides of these aliens. And you want to know why?" Agent Venom asked addressing the kids "Simple. I'm a super hero straight out of a comic book. And I'm here to maintain peace, happiness, love and JUSTICE!" he shouted giving a thumbs up making the kids cheer loudly at the fact a hero had come to save them. The kids became silent as Agent venom threw a punch behind him into a Sakaaran soldier sending him flying a wall. Two Chitauri lancers aimed their weapons at the kids.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Wasabi said bursting in and cutting the weapons in half.

"Thanks, now get the kids outside" Agent venom said

"You got it, wait where's songbird?" Wasabi asked

"I thought she was with you!" Agent venom said

"She was" Wasabi said looking behind

"I'll find her, you get this kids on those transports" Agent Venom said running off.

* * *

Yada was running down the hallway looking for a room, she knew the location of the room, but she was under pressure.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she asked but she stopped once she found it. Exhaling she knocked on the door "Hey Tak" she said walking into the room.

"Hey Toka, are you okay?" her brother, who was a couple of years younger than Yada

"I'm good. I bet you're pretty scared huh?" she asked gently

"I guess, but you're here now" Takeru said "But why are you dressed like Songbird?" he asked

"I am Songbird" she said showing her brother her wings making him smile.

"COOL! My sister's a super hero...heroine" Takeru said

"yeah, and right now I'm getting you out of here" Yada said as Takeru climbed on her back and held on. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am" Takeru said smiling as his sister got him out of there

"Songbird!" Agent Venom said catching up to her. Songbird smiled and slowed down as they got to him.

"Don't worry he's the last one, I think they forgot about him since he's so quiet" Songbird said as a massive growl was heard behind them. Looking back they saw a larger than average Chitauri soldier

"Take your brother and run! I'll hand this guy myself" Agent Venom said as he entered his guardian form while drawing his sword,

"Come on Takeru" Songbird said running off

"Venom, what is this thing?" Agent venom asked

'A tall stack of ugly' the symbiote said 'But seriously where did the Chitauri Brute come from?'

"How bad is this thing?" Agent Venom asked

"Bad...really, really bad' the symbiote said

"well shit!" Agent Venom said stabbing it only for it to grab Agent Venom and throwing him into a wall. That hurt

'no kidding there' the symbiote said

* * *

"Okay I can see Ms Marvel landing, Hayami she's about to be overrun with Chitauri and Sakaaran" Hawkeye said

"We're on it" Black Widow said as she, Wasp and Ant-man charged over to here

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor shouted smashing her hammer into the ground

"Watch out" Black Widow said as she jumping in the air as the electric shockwave went under her. "That was close"

"Thanks Thor" Ms Marvel said

"No problem, I was in the neighbourhood" she said twirling her hammer. "But we're far from out of the woods yet" she said glaring at the Chitauri Lancers.

"So we've got an incoming army from all sides and where we are in the middle. Any ideas what to do?" Antman asked

"ATTACK!" Thor said swinging into action taking down several of them in fell swoop.,

"We going to just sit here or are we following her lead?" Ant-Man asked

"What do you think" Ms Marvel said as she took to the skies.

"After you milady" Ant-Man said bowing as the wasp flew past and started to fire energy blasts out at the aliens soldiers.

* * *

"Okay I've had just about enough of this guy" Agent venom said as he held his sword up to defend himself from the Chitauri brute about to play nutcracker with his skull

'Move to the left and stab at the shoulder. That's where the armour is weakest' the symbiote said

"Got it" he said shoving the blade into the shoulder and back out again, ducking as he did the same on the other side. Looking at the Brute Agent Venom shoved the sword into his skull and pulled up making the beast finally dead. "I win. But note to self, make sure Damage Control rebuilds the hospital

"Agent Venom, are you okay?" Wasabi asked as he, Songbird and Takeru came over to him

"Why are you guys still here?" Agent Venom asked

"You, we weren't going to leave you" Wasabi said

"Then I'm fine now we should leave" Agent venom said

"Okay, thank you" Songbird said "For helping me saving my brother"

"Thanks" Takeru said

"No problem, that's what we do" Agent Venom said as the trio walked out and handed Takeru to a nurse to be placed on a transport. Yada went over and gave her brother a hug and kiss on the forehead before the transports pulled out

"Star-Lord, we've got transports on the move, cover them" Agent venom said

"I'm on it" Sugino said as he passed over head of the three heroes.

"Guys, you might want to head over to the nursery" Hawkeye said

"Why?" Agent Venom said

"They've got a stuck transport. And several Kree Reapers are moving in" Hawkeye said

"We'll be there soon" Songbird said as she took off.

"You heard the man" Wasabi said as he took off as well.

"Hawkeye, is this important and frighting; how many?" Agent venom said

"I can't tell. But it should only be a couple of them" Hawkeye said

"Thanks for letting me know" Agent venom said as he swung away

* * *

"What's that?" Psylocke asked as they came up to a black tank. The canopy of the tank opened revealing Batman and Catwoman.

"You tow okay?" Batman asked

"Yeah, we managed to deal some heavy damages to the invasion force and got a transport safely to a shelter" Psylocke said

"We just cleared out an area or two, this thing was really handy" Catwoman said

"Where are you guys going now?" Batman said

"We don't know yet." Psylocke said as several Chariots flew over.

"I think we have our goal. Let's go" Batman said

"Race ya" Ghost Rider said taking off and pulling out a shotgun and fired several elemental fire blast with Psylocke used her psi-crossbow to destroy them. Behind them the Batmobile raced behind them and used the Vulcan gun to shoot down several Chariots.

"Necro!" Psylocke said as she fired at the Necro-fighters

"Why they coming down this low?" Batman asked as he looked around

"I've got them" Catwoman said as she aimed skywards.

"We've got the ground forces" Psylocke said leaping into battle cutting down several soldiers and elite as Ghost Rider used his whip to burn several of them in one go.

"We keep gunning them down but they just get replaced" Catwoman said

"This is going to take forever" Psylocke said as she blocked a energy shot and then countered with her crossbow.

"We're going to be dead soon" Batman said

"Move up!" Ghost Rider shouted as he used his chain to help them gain ground on the alien forces.

"We better be winning this fight" Batman said

* * *

"Forge, is there anything in the area where we are" Agent venom asked

"I'll see" Forge said

"Nagisa, maybe you should go and check up on your parents" Songbird said

"They'll be fine if they have each other" Agent venom said

"You sound confident" Songbird said

"Well, even though they have had their ups and downs. I think they still love each other" Agent venom said as he entered a street area. Looking around he felt worried about his parents.

"Go already" Wasabi said

"I can see them when this is all over. The SHIELD Shelters are bound to be strong enough to help them last out this storm of an invasion"

"But what if Thanos comes down?" Wasabi asked

"Then we'll deal with him" Agent Venom said

"How?" Songbird asked

"I'm not sure" Agent Venom said "But there must be some way to defeat him."

"So what now?" Wasabi asked.

* * *

"YEE HAH!" Sugino said as he pulled a hairpin turn and fired on some Chitauri chariots and Necrofighters. "YEAH THIS IS AWESOME!" he cheered as he noticed Wolverine on a rooftop. He hovered near the same rooftop so she could get on board. Once she was strapped in and brought up the radar and ship details.

"You okay?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, I'm holding out. But I think I'm with everyone; we're fighting but at the same turn we're nervous about our friends and family" Kanzaki said looking saddened

"No worries" Sugino said "They'll be okay"

"Do you think we'll need some major help after this?" Kanzaki asked

"Maybe" he said as he shot down several more Necrofighters. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer, quickly glancing over to Kanzaki she had a worried look on her face. Anyway those fears and insecurities would have to wait as a storm of Necrofighters were coming up behind them. Sugino steeled his nerves and got behind the enemy before using his main guns to destroy the Necrofighters bringing down the amount of air-support they could call upon. Thinking quickly he perform and aileron roll to avoid some of the enemy projectiles.

"Good going baby" Kanzaki said

"Thanks dear" Sugino smiled as he looped behind a lone fighter and shot it down, Kanzkai smiled as she felt the adrenaline re-energise her a bit; however she knew she would crash hard after the fight was over.

"Stay with me babe, we've nearly cleared the skies.

* * *

"Get together" Green Lantern said constructing a pair of revolver to take down some of the Chitauri and Kree warrior.

"Right with you" Aquaman said as he used his trident to throw them around the place. He lifted one up and saw an arrow imbed itself in the alien's skull.

"Another one for me" Arsenal said after he met up with them again

"Cover your ears!" Black Canary said using a sonic scream to knock them around making it easier for Aquaman and Arsenal to get rid of them. The only problem was that her voice was being torn up by the amount of screaming she was using. She covered her mouth and coughed, pulling her hand back she noticed it was red.

"HARA!" Green Lantern said landing next to her. "Your voice

"I'll be fine" Black Canary rasped. Suddenly a blur of red appeared.

"Everyone okay?" Flash asked as Nightwing looked extremely dizzy

"No, Hara's voice is shot to shreds from using her sonic scream too much" Aquaman said

"Ah, okay then say ahh" Flash said

"Ahh?" Hara said as something was poured down her throat

"That tea should fix it in about fifteen minutes. Just keep silent" Flash said as Black Canary nodded and pulled out her own bo-staff and twirled it around before slamming it into the head of a Chitarui. She frowned about not being able to make a witty comment

"He'll have a splitting headache in the morning" Aquaman said as he stabbed a Kree officer with his trident.

"Good one" Nightwing said smacking a Chitauri Lancer around with his escrima sticks to knock it out. He looked around feeling part relieved part nervous.

"Do you think we're winning yet?" Nightwing asked

* * *

"How bad is it?" the general asked

"They've managed to defeat a number of Chitauri, Kree and Sakaaran forces. But sadly we're one of the worse areas." Karasuma said "That being said we should hopefully gain an entire army of reinforcements in a maximum of four hours, two at the earliest"

"That's good" the minister said

"What about the death count?" the second general asked

"It appears to be low for now, but until we can do a full count we have no idea" Karasuma said

"And the Assassination Target?" the first General asked

"Still in Hong Kong if we believe" Karasuma said

"Good, I have a feeling it would be bad for the student heroes if he turned up in this fight" the minister said

"Especially since we don't know if the Dark Venom incident will repeat" the second General said

"With all due respect so, we should hope that the Dark venom incident repeats itself. Dark Venom as we're calling him was powerful enough to take on the whole class and come out on top. Who knows what it could do in this fight?" Karasuma asked

"Very well" the minister said. "And Karasuma. Hope they can win this"

"Yes sir" Karasuma said

* * *

"They're attacking a second Shelter. Rescue and War Machine are too busy protecting the one they were guarding. Agent Venom, your group is closest to that particular shelter. And hurry that shelter has most of our parents in there" Forge said

"We're on it" Agent venom said as the trio ran off.

"INCOMING!" Wasabi said trying to block the shot, only to be smashed through the nearest wall.

"WASABI!" they shouted

"I'm alright, my gear's just broken. Go I'll catch up with you guys" Wasabi said as he removed his gauntlets and armour. "Forge can you transport them back to the bunker for repair?"

"I'm on it" Forge said. Soon Wasabi was looking around for something when he spotted an old jetpack looking things. On it was: EXO-7 Mk1. He picked it up and slipped it one and lowered his visor. "Okay so now what?" he asked as some shifting was heard. Looking behind he smiled as he pulled out to guns from the hip holsters that came with the pack. He collapsed the items and walked outside. Once he was he jumped and opened up the pack allowing him to fly into the sky and get an advantage over the aliens. "HEY UGLY!" he shouted as several soldiers looked at him and snarled. He just smirked and pulled out his guns. "What do you think of this flying Wasabi. No, no I'm not Wasabi like this; I'm FALCON!" he said

"Falcon, wait you mean you found flight pack similar to that of Sam Wilson's?" Forge asked

"Oh yeah it was in that building I crashed into" Flacon said as he swooped down shooting the Chitauri on the top of the shelter they were assigned to.

"Nice" Agent venom said skewering three Sakaraan soldiers. Songbird joined Falcon in the air and used their aerial fire power abilities to fight back. Once they were down enough Agent venom went into the shelter becoming Nagisa as he did so. Looking around he saw his parents "mum, DAD!" he shouted running over to them

"Nagisa, shouldn't you be out there?" Hiromi asked

"Sorry I had to check up on you guys" Nagisa said hugging his parents

"Don't worry we're fine in here, safe and sound" Yusei said "And so is everyone else's families"

"Are you alright?" Hiromi asked

"Yeah I'm just tiring out quicker that I thought" Nagisa said

"Then be careful out there" Hiromi said as the three hugged one last time before Nagisa went out

"Nagisa!" Yusei shouted making his son pause and look back "We're proud of you. No matter what we will be proud of you"

"You're a hero Nagisa" Hiromi said. What was just said by his parents were something he thought he would never hear again since entering Class-E. With new determination not to let his parents down he rushed back into the fight

"LET'S GO!" Agent venom said taking down a dozen Chitauri by himself

"He's motivated" Falcon said

"I agree, but maybe that's all we need. Is someone believing in us so we can fight back no matter that odds" Songbird as thunder sounded.

* * *

"What was that?" Sugino asked looking around

"THERE!" Kanzaki shouted pointing at the random floating rock. The two saw a figure on the rock, dressed in blue and golden armour. This made the pair panic

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit" Sugino said

"Is that?" Kanzaki asked

"Yeah, that's Thanos!" Sugino said. Thanos smirked seeing eth Satomi flying around.

"Pathetic insects, this world is mine to control and then I will give it to the one I court" Thanos said as he charged up his left gauntlet. A bright purple beam shot out clipping the Satomi.

"We're hit, We're hit!" Sugino said trying to do a controlled Crash landing.

"Here I'll hold onto you" Kanzaki said hugging Sugino so she would take most of the impact, since she could heal and her bones were unbreakable.

"We're about to crash on the mountain." Sugino said "I'm diverting it away from the school"

"Okay" Kanzaki said closing her eyes

* * *

"That was boring" Thanos said as he addressed the city below "TREMBLE BEFORE ME TERRANS, FOR I AM THANOS AND I AM HERE TO RULE THIS BACKWATER LITTLE PLANET. SURRENDER AND I WILL WITHDRAW MY FORCES. CONTINUE TO RESIST AND I WILL BURN YOUR CITIES, SCORCH YOUR EARTH AND BOIL YOU SEAS!" he cried out as his face was on every screen in the world. "SO BRING OUT YOUR HEROES, YOU JUSTICE, YOUR LAST HOPE AND I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER" Thanos said making the world tremble. Smirking her looked down and saw that the world was panicking

"Nice speech" a voice behind him. Turning around Thanos was baffled by what he was seeing: an octopus mutate dress as a ninja. It was also smirking at him "But you see I can't allow that, since in about two months I'm destroying this world" Korosensei said

"Try and stop me cephalopod" Thanos said holding out his arms as if to give Korosensei a free shot

"Gladly" Korosensei said using his mach 20 speed to punch Thanos, making the Mad Titan stumble a bit. The look on Thanos' face said it all, the mad Titan smirked as he looked up and saw Korosensei flying towards him at Mach 20 speed. He right arm fully extended he shot like a bullet; only Thanos grabbed Korosensei's outstretched arm and violently ripped it off of Korosensei, making the scream out in agony before Korosensei crashed near the Satomi. Laughing Thanos discarded the antimatter was once a part of Korosensei's body making it explode upon impact with an empty building shaking the ground around the explosion

"BEHOLD MY POWER! SEE THAT ANYTHING RESISTANCE IS POINTLESS!" Thanos roared already counting this as a victory

* * *

Class-E was in shock. The teacher they had been trying to kill for mostly a year now was killed, but not by them but by an alien terrorist from another world. They stood in shock

"Did he just?" Shadowcat asked

"Impossible" Ms Marvel said

"no" Green Lantern whimpered as she was caught by Arsenal.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" Arsenal said not believing himself. He was saying it to comfort Green Lantern who reverted back to Kurahashi

"Please tell me someone has eyes on him" Batman said. Agent venom was rigid with shock. The man he admired most was down, and in a bad way; he didn't know what to think. But in reality he only said one thing and one thing only.

"KOROSENSEI!"

* * *

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry but anyway G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter and Oh boy; who saw that! No one good. You see this was a drama point I had from the beginning, only Thanos originally ripped Korosensei in half, which he somehow survived. So I changed it to this, now I've realised something, I had the invasion for five chapter and the aftermath for five which would have included the graduation and future chapters, but now doing a count in my head that would leave me with a chapter spare. So I may extend the invasion by one chapter or not. Either way this is a big project for me.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	45. Backup time

"Come on he crashed over here" Sugino said

"Do you think he's okay?" Kanzaki asked

"I'm not sure, for all we know Thanos could have killed him. Luckily he's near the classroom which means he's near the bunker" Sugino said as the two teenagers came upon Irina looking at Korosensei

"Is he?" Sugino asked as Kanzaki looked close to tears

"No, luckily he's still alive" Irina said

"Barley thought" Korosensei coughed

"Get him underground" Kanzaki said

"You got it" Sugino said as he activated a teleporter to get Korosensei somewhere safe.

"They haven't attacked here, why?" Irina asked

"I don't know. I thought it would have been point zero of the invasion. The place where they would strike first" Kanzaki said

"Karasuma, please be safe" Irina said

* * *

"He what?" the minister asked

"He ripped the target: Karasuma said in shock.

"Is he?" the first general asked

"No, he's been moved somewhere safe to heal up. Hopefully this won't affect the outcome" Karasuma said

"Or it could affect them in a way we don't realise yet" the minister said

"I understand." Karasuma said looking pissed

"Gentlemen, can Agent Karasuma and I have the room?" the minister asked as the generals left the room. "Tadomi, you and I both know that you care for those kids very much. Even now you wish to be out there using Project Taurus to defend them. But now that the target is down this fight just got messier for those kids. Do you think you could help them in this fight?"

"I'm not sure sir. But the Magna Defender wouldn't be unwelcomed on the battlefield" Karasuma said "I've trained this kids, I've seen their skills. I know what they can do together; from what I can piece together, they knew Thanos was coming here but they were distracted by the assassination to prepare. Another factor that threw them off course was the fact that this invasion came earlier than predicted" Karasuma said informing his boss.

"I see, well then I'm giving you full permission. Tadomi Karasuma I order you to get out there and use the Magna Defender powers to assist the Assassination..no, to assist the Heroic Classroom in stopping this threat and to ensure that we are still here tomorrow. Understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Karasuma saluted the minister of defence.

"I'm also calling up some JDSF force lead by Capt. Yoji Itami; I believe you know each other?" the minister asked

"That old Otaku? Sure I know him" Karasuam said "And I think he can handle this assignment rather well"

* * *

"I'lL kIlL hIm!" Agent venom shouted

"Well, how are you even going to get to him, the Satomi is down and Korosensei is KO" Falcon said

"He has a point. No one can reach him, well Green Lantern can but she's probably scared beyond anything" Songbird said worried using a sound blast to fend off some Kree soldiers

"Man, these guys have seriously gotten bolder now that their boss has shown up" Falcon said opening fire on them.

"Think we can handle it until some heroes get here?" Songbird asked using her wings to cut down an enemy combatant

"Possibly, but then again that's me being hopeful" Falcon said

"Then keep being hopeful." Songbird

* * *

"How's Korosensei?" Kanzaki asked as she got into the bunker

"Not good, but he's on the mend" Forge said looking over Korosensei's stats

"I can't believe I got sucker punched!" Korosensei said

"You couldn't have known, we didn't expect him to be this tough. We're still fighting back against the others" Kanzaki said

"So how are we doing?" Korosensei asked

"It's a struggle, we gain some then they retake it. Last I heard everyone's in the shelters. But that doesn't mean we've have some losses of life" Forge said

"I'm sorry" Korosensei said "I should have been here sooner to help with the evac"

"Hey, hey it wouldn't have helped. Who know what could have happened. You may be fight but you're not able to do damage" Kanzaki said soothing him while smiling

"Thanks Kanzaki" Korosensei said falling asleep. Kanzaki looked to Forge who nodded indicating he was still alive.

"Please, we don't want to lose you" Kanzaki said

"We won't and we'll make Thanos pay for what he did" Forge said

* * *

"I've got these ones" Falcon said

"And those ones are mine!" Agent venom said slicing the Chitauri Lancers he faced with great rage.

"He's getting angry" Songbird said

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this angry since...Venom" Falcon said

"We could face a major problem if Nagisa goes all inner darkness on us" Songbird said. Unaware that Nagisa and the symbiote heard them.

"I can't" Agent venom said

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked

"The inner darkness is gone; I can't use it. In exchange I can use the guardian form. I found that out when I fought Speedlash that one time while defending my mother" he explained

"Wow, we didn't know dude" Falcon said

"It's alright. But now we have to clear out these alien scum and fight off the leader" Flacon said

* * *

"KURAHASHI!" Arsenal said as he saw several Kree warriors attacking Green Lantern. "NO!" he started to fire out several arrows out into the Kree.

"Arsenal, calm down" Black Canary said

"I can't, she'll die." Arsenal said

"I'm fine" Green Lantern said as she kissed him to calm him down.

"Here" Aquaman said handing Arsenal back his arrows.

"What?" he asked

"You were shooting at nothing man" Nightwing said

"But how?" Arsenal asked

"We discovered at a Kree unit can mess with the mind. We got him of course, and luckily it looks like that was the only one" Flash said

"Good" Arsenal said hugging Kurahashi said who felt his heart still racing.

"So where too now?" Nightwing asked

"Wasn't the nursery under attack?" Flash asked

"We better head over there." Aquaman said

* * *

"Okay, one at a time kids, you'll be safe" Songbird said. Agent Venom and Falcon were holding off the aliens when suddenly a Chitauri lancer exploded.

"What?" Falcon asked

"That's one more down" Catwoman said as she and Batman exited the Batmobile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Agent Venom asked

"We were heading over here with a transport to extract the kids to a shelter" Batman said

"And we've got word Aquaman's group are on their way." Catwoman said

"Divert Aquaman's group to the shopping district; then escort the transport out of here" Agent venom said as a scream sound

"GO!" Batman said as Agent venom raced off. He saw Sakura was being terrorised by a Sakaraan soldier.

"HANDS OFF!" Agent venom said punching the Sakaaran off Sakura. "You okay?" he asked as Sakura nodded, she was scared at seeing the alien making her freeze up so it could corner her. Only Agent venom had saved.

"Sakura!" Songbird said

"Get her out of here" Agent Venom said as he slugged the Sakaaran in the faced before smashing its face into his knee making it dazed. "It's over" Agent venom said using his space sword to stab it. Once he removed his sword, he fell to his hands and knees before reverting to Nagisa who was panting hard. "That was intense" Nagisa said

'You alright?' the symbiote asked

"I'll be alright, just let me catch my breath" Nagisa said getting to his feet. "I think that was the longest we've stayed in Guardian Form"

'It was, but now we have to be careful. We can't waste Guardian form so we have some strength to nail Thanos' the symbiote advised

'Good idea, now what do we do?" Nagisa asked

"We get you on that transport and get you to a shelter until you recover" Catwoman said

"No, the space I take up could be useful for someone else" Nagisa said

"You can barely stand, let alone fight" Catwoman cried. "Hang on; Forge can you get Nagisa back to base for a bit?"

"Yeah I can. Hang on" Forge said via radio.

"Okay" Nagisa said as he teleported away.

* * *

"Hey Karasuma" a soldier said

"Itami, hey are you?" Karasuma asked

"Not bad, so we're help you huh?" Itami asked

"Yeah, we need to hold them back long enough to let the hero get a second wind" Karasuma said

"Okay, man I wish I was watching anime right now" Itami deadpanned

"You slack off and there won't be any anime left!" Karasuma shouted before turning around. "MAGNA POWER!" he shouted turning into the Magna Defender before Itami ordered his troops to move out. Quickly the group faced down a Sakaaran group. The soldiers took aim and fired upon them while Magna Defender took several out with his blade. Itami ordered his troops to take cover before firing a barrage at the Sakaaran soldiers. Looking behind him, Itami ordered a barrage of mortar and grenade fire.

"TAKE THIS!" Magna Defender said leaping into the air and striking down the remaining soldiers. "MOVE OUT!" he ordered

"You heard hornhead" Itami said turning around to see the point of Karasuma's sword

"Want to say that again?" Magna Defender said

"No sir" Itami gulped

"Didn't think so" Magna Defender said as an explosion sounded.

"Take them out!" Itami shouted as his unit destroyed the incoming Chitauri soldiers. "RPG!" he shouted as the soldier readied an RPG round and fired at the Chitauri destroy them "Nice shot, Kurabayashi"

"Thank you sir" Kurabayashi said as she saluted before she was tackled by Itami as the Kree officer fired off several plasma bolts. Magna Defender shifted his sword into rifle mode and aimed at it. Once he was steady he pulled the trigger firing back energy round. Each round hit with deadly accuracy. he turned around walked back as an explosion, the shockwave made his cape fly making him look like a badass knight.

"Whoa!" Itami's unit said

"Where can I get one?" Kurabayashi said wide eyed

"This is the only one in existence" Magna Defender said

"Bummer" Kurabayashi whined.

"We all good?" Itami said

"Yeah, but there are still people in need of evacuation" Magna Defender said "The entertainment section is in need of help evacuating"

"You heard the knight men, MOVE!" Itami ordered as his unit moved out. "Hey, Karasuma; be careful. I don't want to hear you died"

"Same here" Magna Defender said

* * *

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Shadowcat shouted as they evacuated the shopping district. Iceman and Human torch were attacking them by burning and freezing the alien warriors

"We need to get them out of here" Iceman said

"I'm trying" Shadowcat said

"Need a hand?" Aquaman asked as his group showed up

"Thanks" Shadowcat said

"Arsenal, you Green Lantern and Nightwing evacuate them" Aquaman said

"Yes sir" they said

"Everyone else fight back" Aquaman said as he twirled his trident. Quickly he stabbed a Sakaaran soldier, before ripping it out and swinging it around dealing damaed to five more

"I'll finish up" Scarlet Witch said using a shockwave attack of chaos energy knocking them back.

"HELP!" a young voice shouted

"I've got them" Flash said racing forward and then coming back with a couple of kids. Who were quickly put on the transport before the departed for a shelter.

"How much longer to we have to fight for?" Shadowcat asked

"I'm not sure" Iceman said

"We need to end this and soon, before we have the end of the line" Scarlet Witch said

* * *

Ghost Rider and Psylocke met up with Black Widow's group

"You guys okay?" Psylocke asked as she hopped off Ghost Rider's bike

"Yeah we are, but I don't think we'll be able to hold them off much longer" Ms Marvel said

"So what should we do?" Wasp asked

"How about you wait for backup" a voice said

"Karasuma sensei" Antman and Wasp gasped

"You're in this fight?" Wasp asked

"I am" Magna Defender said

"Guys!" Flacon said as he and Songbird

"Whoa Yoshida, what happened to you?" Antman asked

"Got an upgrade" Falcon said

"And trust me it's been handy" Songbird said

"So what do we do now?" Wasp asked

"Keep fighting" Black Widow said

* * *

"Okay, keep cool Hawkeye" Hawkeye said as he was facing attacks from the chariots of the Chitauri army. And he was down to a couple of arrows left. He was frowning as he went for an explosive tip arrow and fired it at an incoming Chitauri Chariot before drawing a new arrow. He saw a Sakaaran coming towards him, so he grabbed an arrow and stabbed it in the eye before replacing the arrow back in his quiver. Exhaling he jumped off the roof and fired the arrow which was equipped with a grappling hook tip into the wall and swung into the building breaking a window. Looking around he spotted a fire extinguisher and pulled it off the wall and aimed. Once he spotted a Chitauri leaping over to him Hawkeye punctured the extinguisher making it into a missile; The Chitauri looked surprised as he was collided with sending it flying. "Now to get out of here and get re-equipped with arrows" Hawkeye said as he walked over to an area where he found an exit and walked down the steps. Soon he was on street level and made his way to his friends, he used his wits to avoid the alien patrols and various armed forces. Suddenly he bumped into somebody and threw them over his shoulder and choked them. Suddenly a blade was placed on his cheek

"Easy Chiba, we're all friends here" Magna Defender said as Hawkeye looked down to see Black Widow under his hand. He released his grip before helping her up. Once she was up Black Widow quickly hugged Hawkeye seeing he was alright. Next thing they knew a Chitauri crashed next to them with a fire extinguisher embedded in its gut.

"Don't ask" Chiba said as the group ran off to find some more alien to defeat

* * *

"How are the repairs?" Kanzaki asked

"Not as bad as I first thought. I should have them up in about half an hour" Sugino said as he looked at the wingtip of the Satomi

"But how are you going to beat Thanos?" Kanzaki asked

"I'm not fully sure to be honest. He's nothing like we ever faced before" Sugino said

"I agree" Kanzaki said

"How are you holding up?" Sugino asked looking back at his work.

"I'm holding up" Kanzaki said as she was given Sugino's phone.

"Call them. It's been nearly a full year since you last talk to them right?" Sugino said

"They kicked me out, when they discovered I have these" Kanzaki said showing her claws. Sugino could hear the sadness in her voice; he could tell she didn't want to. "But I suppose I should, maybe they'll be alright" Kanzaki said

"That's the way" he smiled as he heard Kanzaki dial the phone.

"Hello, mother?" Kanzaki asked "Yeah I'm alright just worry about you is all. Yes that included papa" Kanzaki said "I...I miss you guys" she said tearing up

* * *

Nagisa sat by Korosensei's bedside unable to do anything about it. He knew that he's teacher would be okay but he couldn't do anything to prevent him to be in this position

"Nagsia" Korosensei said

"Yes?" Nagisa asked

"Don't distress about me. It will consume that energy you replenished, you need a different focus; out there is where it should be. Not on me" Korosensei said

"But how can i worry about the city when I'm worried about you, Kaede, my friends, my parents, those out there scared. How can I fight when I'm so scared?"

"Because you have courage" Korosensei said before placing a tentacle over his heart "And you have a big heart. Remember Aguri gave you Venom so you could defend Kaede; now she's out there while you are in here. Personally I don't think that should be happening" Korosensei said smiling "Now I suggest you finish the fight; and then take it to Thanos" Korosensei said

"Okay sir, just safe calm and safe" Nagisa said as he walked over to the teleporter to get back in the field.

* * *

Thor was tiring out since being separated from the group. She was tiring out like most of the heroes.

"COME ON! I can still continue" Thor shouted as she twirled Mjolnir around before hitting a Sakaaran solider and then a Chitauri Lancer. She looked back and saw a Kree Officer about to fire a plasma round when a silver blade was shoved through its chest

"You will not harm my girl" Agent venom said withdraw the blade and turned back into normal form "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Thor said becoming Kaede. She collapsed into Agent venom's arms.

"I better get you back to the bunker, many of us are heading back there to recover" Agent venom said

"I can't I've still got to fight" Kaede said

"You need to recover some of your stamia" Agent venom said

"What about you?" Kaede asked

"I've recovered" Agent venom said walking over to a Sakaaran and slugged it in the throat before ripping off its arm cannon and firing it at the other aliens soldier. Agent venom then heard clicking of an empty clip, so he crushed it and threw it at a Sakaaran warrior knocking it out. Next thing a hammer flew past him and smashed a Sakaaran's armour.

"I'm not done yet" Thor said storming off.

"I'm suppose to protect you" Agent Venom said shaking his head before following her. "Man, this is going to be interesting"

* * *

Magna defender and his team arrived at a shelter. War Machine and Rescue landed in front of them.

"What's the situation?" Magna Defender asked

"This shelter has been defended. But the others are struggling to fight them off. but SHIELD and ARGUS officers are fighting them off, also JDSF Rangers have reinforced three shelters" Rescue said

"Okay, good so what is the next thing on the list?"

"Him" War Machine said pointing up at the rock in the sky

"I'm guessing that is where Thanos is?" Magna Defender said

"Affirmative. He hasn't moved or done anything else since ripping Korosensei apart

"What?" Hawkeye said shocked "Why didn't I see that?"

"Because it happened to fast" War Machine said

"So when are we taking the fight to that bastard?" Antman asked

"We're not" Magna Defender said

"WHAT!" the group shouted

* * *

"Nagisa" Magna Defender said over radio

"Yes sir?" Agent venom said as he and Thor ran over the rooftops.

"I have a new order for you" he said

"What is that?" Thor asked, the silence of the radio was deafening. After five minutes Magna Defender replied

"I need you to face Thanos" the JDSF agent said

"WHAT, NO, FORGET IT, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIM KILLED? THATS INSANE!" the others said over the radio, Thor looked wide eyed at Agent Venom

"Nagisa" she said tense. Agent venom looked at the ground, before looking at Thor then to the sky at Thanos' floating rock. He looked back at the ground again before answering

"I'll do it, I'll fight him"

"Nagisa, think about it; you don't stand a chance" Catwoman said

"I agree, it's better to attack all together" Black Widow said

"No! You guys need to stay down here and protect the city and the civilians" Agent Venom said

"But you'll die!" Shadowcat shouted

"So be it" Agent venom said

"No, no forget it!" Flacon said

"I agree, you've always put yourself in danger for the sake of us! For once let us help you in the dangerous situation"

"NO!" Agent Venom roared lookinga t Thor. "I'm not putting you in increased danger! I thought I was going to lose you once before and I decided to myself that you are never to be put in danger again, whether it be an assassin, Yanagisawa, Thanos or tentacles. So I'm going off to be the guardian, especially to you Kaede" Agent venom said stroking her cheek. "Trust me"

"Alright, but promise me, Promise me you'll return to me alright?" Thor asked as they kissed

"I will"

"Good timing" Sugino said "I've just finished the repair of my ship. So you ready to take the fight to Thanos?"

"I am" Agent venom said "Now Thanos, I'm going to come for you and when I get up there you better hope you're ready to be defeated!" Agent venom declared.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter which sees Karasuma joining the fight with the JDSF featuring Yoji Itami and Shino Kurabayashi from the awesome anime GATE and thus the JDSF fought there, you should go and check out this military fantasy anime. SO they joined in the battle and that got me thinking about a spinoff featuring the GATE characters. But that might come later down the line after I've done the ton of AC fanfics and side stories for this series. Plus maybe a sequel which will be shorter since I don't think I can do 50 full chapters of new content.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	46. Battle Time

"I'll be there shortly" Sugino said

"Sounds good" Agent venom said

"So be careful we don't know what he has planned" Thor said as Sugino's ship flew over head.

"I will" Agent venom said as he got in. "I love you"

"I Love you too" Thor said as she smacked a Sakaaran with her hammer. Sugino and Agent Venom looked out the cockpit window

"You scared?" Sugino said lifting off.

"You bet I am" Agent venom said

* * *

Thanos stood on his platform and observed the fight, sneering as he saw his forces losing against humans, namely children! He didn't need this strife, he needed to finish this before the Nova Corp and the Guardians of the Galaxy brought several fleets of allies of this backwater planet to escort you out of the area. He scowled knowing how powerful humanity could be when powered up, namely those Avengers. But something gave him pause. The creature he faced off with for a short moment; it was created out of anti-matter. In all of his time alive he never meet a creature of anti-matter; how would one defeat something like that. He gripped his hand which held the Infinity Gauntlet, each one of them gleaming in the sunlight. Suddenly the ship he shot down before roared over him and fired at him. Thanos growled as someone fell from the ship

"Who dares"

"THANOS!" Agent Venom said landing and looking up before cracking his knuckles. "You are going to regret coming to this world and pissing me off"

"Hahahahaha! A Klyntar Symbiote and his host against me? I needed a good laugh" Thanos laughed in a cruel voice

"Geez, I knew you would be ugly. But frankly I was expecting uglier" Agent venom said

"Ooh, did you learn that at you nursery?" Thanos asked before Agent venom slammed his fist into Thanos' mouth

"Would you like another one?" Agent venom asked

"Nice shot, too bad that was the only one you'll get" Thanos snarled

"Yah right" Agent venom said

* * *

"Over here boys" Songbird sang out waving making three Chitauri run over to her. Only to run into Magna Defender, Falcon and Hawkeye; who blasted them away. Songbird sighs before looking skyward

"Don't" Hawkeye said

"I'm just worried" she said

"We know, he's up there by himself fighting the biggest threat we've faced" Magna Defender said as he looked up at the sky locking his eyes on the rock that was Thanos' platform to command the invasion below, he knew that the ground forces were getting bolder now that Thanos was here. But now Agent Venom, No Nagisa was up there fighting an alien warlord and terrorist a young man he knew was just a student was fighting a tyrant. He was gifted in assassination, but that wasn't any good here since Nagisa was going into a head to head full force knuckle drawn brawl! Karasuma wished that it was him up there, he actually had combat experience and Nagisa didn't

"Do you think he could win?" Black Widow asked

"No, I don't" Magna Defender said

"So why did you send him up there?" Ant-Man asked

"Because I know he can win"

* * *

Agent venom skidded back.

'We need to stay focus and calm' the symbiote said

'No kidding, he's way too strong for us' Nagisa said

"ARGH!" Agent venom roared running in and tried to do a jump punch on Thanos, which missed him "Why can't I hit him?"

"Do you think this is merely a bejewelled gloves. It in the Infinity Gauntlet, with it I can control the Infinite! Time, Space, Power, Soul, Mind, Reality I can shape, I can mould, I can control them. And now I will gaze into your future" Thanos said using a beam of orange light to age Nagisa "now a weaken boy is a weak man" Thanos taunted before Agent venom looked up and shoved a fist into Thanos' face before tripping him up with a kick.

"Thanks for the upgrade Thanos. if you knew what I had planned for the future than you would have reversed time instead of advancing it" Agent venom said

"Good Idea" Thanos roared as he used the Time Stone again to return Nagisa back to normal. "Impressive, you will make for a fine opponent" The Mad titan chuckled.

"Thanks" Agent venom said sounding normal. "Hey, Thanos, what else you get charging in

"A lot more" Thanos said as the purple stone glowed covering him in an aura before he stalked into the fight.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Arsenal said pushing Green Lantern down so he could fire over her and into the eye of a Kree sending him to the ground. Green Lantern looked behind Arsenal and fired a ring blast at a Sakaaran behind him

"Thanks" he said pulling her up kissing her hand while doing so

"Such a gentleman" Flash snickered

"Such it!" Arsenal said as he looked skywards. Nagisa was up there currently fighting the leader of this invasion alone. He scowled.

"He'll be okay. Its Nagisa; he'll be the only one to fight him and win" Green Lantern said

"So where to next?" Nightwing said as a low growl was heard. Batman and Catwoman had appeared in the batmobile and jumped out.

"What's the situation?" Batman asked

"All the civilians are cleared. But we're just waiting" Nightwing said at the rock again

"We're betting on him to win right?" Flash asked

"Yeah we are." Aquaman said as he and Scarlet Witch walked over to them.

"We've evacuated everyone in our area" Iceman said as he Human Torch and Shadowcat walked up to them.

"Good" Batman said as he felt uneasy of the situation. "Have you heard anything about Korosensei?"

"At last point of communication he's almost healed. But he'll help out Forge in the bunker with Irina" Shadowcat said

"Now we play the waiting game" Catwoman said looking at the sky.

* * *

"WHOA!" Agent venom said dodging a blast of energy from the Infinity Gauntlet. He looked around cover before ducking back into it as another blast came close. "Again WHOA!" he shouted as he pulled out a handgun and opened fire on Thanos. The bullets bounced off his armour. "Great, We need to get into Guardian form" Agent venom said as ripples into the more knight like Guardian form. He jumped out of cover and charged at the Mad Titan and summoned his sword. Swinging it he managed to damage the armour scratch it, Thanos looked down at the small amount of damage on his armour

"Good" Thanos said throwing a punch, only to have the fist deflected by the sword. Agent Venom smirked before attacking with the sword. Soon Agent Venom was bobbing and weaving out of the way of Thanos' punch

"HOLD STILL!" Thanos shouted before a blue glow encompassed him and he teleported. Agent venom frowned and looked around before a foot was shoved into his back

"Dick move" Agent Venom said as he got back up 'This is going to be tougher than I first thought'

* * *

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Thor screamed as she smacked a Sakaaran around with her hammer

"Foolish female, you will fall before the great might of my master" a voice said as a hooded alien wielding a massive energy halberd

"And you are?" Thor asked as she was ready for a fight

"In you mongrel tongue I am called The Other" he bowed "and I serve milord the Great and might Thanos"

"So you're his stooge huh?" Thor asked "the I have only one thing to say to thee: HAVE AT THEE!" she roared as she jumped into the fray against the Other, who used his Halberd to fend off the thunderer. The Other quickly flung his halberd's blade across the arm of the Thunder princess. She growled before lifting her hammer skywards making lightning engulf here. Once the lightning died down she stood there as left over lightning crackled. She now wore a breastplate over her chest and chainmail down her arms, her headband had become her helmet and her leather leggings were reinforced by grieves. She lifted her hammer again and smacked the Other around more before elbowing him in the gut. The Other tried using his halberd, only to have it bounce off the armour Thor had gain making her smirk. She then began bashing away at the Other who was forced back more and more.

"You will not beat ME!" he roared, only to have Mjolnir thrown at his jaw breaking it before shocking the Other with a million volts toasting him.

"You were saying?" Thor said stalking off before smacking away a Sakaaran. She rolled her shoulders and strode off.

* * *

"OOF!" Agent venom said as he stood up and shook his head. Thanos just laughed as he stood there confident of the fight going his way.

"Come again Klyntar" Thanos mocked him, Agent venom stood up and drew a katana from his arm and levelled at the mad Titan "You think the butter knife will stop me?" he asked

"Well, until my Guardian form recharges I can't do anything else with this form" Agent Venom said as he swung at the Mad Titan forcing back, only to be forced back by the Mad Titan's fist; he dodged it and tried to stabbed the armoured fist only the clank of his sword sent him back, Agent venom was about to try again only Thanos grab the sword and broke it. "HEY Deadpool gave me that Katana!" he shouted before drawing a gun and fired,

"Those are little more than mosquitoes attacking a comet" Thanos said knocking back off the rock, Agent Venom shot out a webline and used it to slingshot into Thanos' chest making the conqueror's chest forcing him to stumble back

"Not so tough now are you?" Agent venom said webbing Thanos' feet to the rock and punched him in the face several times before receiving a headbutt from Thanos again "QUIT IT WITH THE HEADBUTTS WILL YOU?" he cried

"They seem to work the best unlike your fists" Thanos said

"It must because of the Power Stone, he's boosting his power' they symbiote said

"meaning?" Nagisa asked as he was grabbed by the leg

'Yeah that!' the symbiote said as he was thrown.

"I hate this sometimes, again why did I agree to fight?"

'I have no idea' the symbiote said

* * *

"Okay is everyone here, well besides Nagisa?" Karasuma said as they all gathered in the centre of the city

"It looks like" Karasuma said

"Where's Thor?" Green Lantern said interrupting him

"I'm here" Thor said changing back into Kaede before the group entered the bunker and see Korosensei getting up

"You okay sir?" Kaede asked

"I'm fine, but how's the fight?"

"There hasn't been any reinforcements since Agent Venom is keeping Thanos busy, the shelters are under extra guard and we're all safe

"And the Ministers?" Korosensei asked

"All safe and sound in a bunker" Karasuma said

"I see, and Nagisa?" Korosensei asked

"He's putting up a good fight" Maehara said removing his Ant-Man helmet

"That's a polite way of saying he's losing I take it?" Korosensei said

"You could say that?" Karma said as he reverted back to normal.

"So what do we do?" Okano asked as Hayami wrapped her arm.

"For now we wait, we recharge and then we lead a victory charge" Korosensei said

"And we better hurry, who knows what Thanos is planning" Forge said adjusting his glasses

"Nagisa, please be okay" Kaede said clasping her hands together worried

"It will be alright Kaede, Nagisa is tough and he come a heroic background. "I'm sure he'll be okay

"Not again" Agent Venom said as he was thrown by Thanos

* * *

"I tire of this tripe!" Thanos said

"Ooh boy, I think someone's pissed" Agent Venom said as he shot webbing into his face, This made Thanos madder than he was before. "You have something on your face, here let me get that for you" he said giving Thanos a headbutt, "And please wipe your feet!" this was then followed up by leg sweep making the armoured monster crashing to the ground. "Did that hurt, good. I wanted it to" Agent venom said as Thanos got up and growled. He then threw a punch, but Agent Venom dodged it and webbed the fist to the ground

"Think that will stop me?" Thanos growled ripping his hand out of the webbing, he looked around trying to find Agent venom dropping it out of the sky with his sword drawn and attacked Thanos with it, The Mad Titan was surprised and blocked the blade, only to be ducked under and a bladede uppercut was thrown making him howl out in rage and pain. Looking behind Thanos received an elbow to the face distracting him long enough for Agent venom shove his helm over his eyes and punched in the guts.

"What's that matter Thanos, can't keep up?" Agen Venom asked as he was bashing Thanos with more and more force with each of his blows.

* * *

"GET HIM NAGISA!" Kaede cried out as the heroes watched the fight in the bunker making some of them step away from her in surprise. "What?"

"Your excitement level is way up" Sugino said "Chill out" he said

"Nagisa might actually pull this off" Terasaka said

"Problem is he's getting tired. An Thanos still have the Infinity Gauntlet, which he hasn't used all that much, I wonder why?" Isogai said

"It's energy" Kataoka said "what if it not powerful enough yet, it needs to recharge after each use of one of the stones. That's why he's losing at the moment he's turned off teh gauntlet to make sure he can use it's infinity warping powers later!" she said

"Oh crap" they all thought

"Come on man" Karma said in a pleading tone as he watched his best friend go round for round with the super villain from a another planet.

"Shouldn't reinforcements be here by now?" Hazama asked

"Yeah, they should" Karasuma said

"So what's taking them so long?" Muramatsu said as he looked nervous.

"Thanos may have other forces in the other parts of the world which are proving to be trickier to defeat" Korosensei said

"Why?" Kataoka asked

"Simple, they are more experienced than you are at the moment, not to mention they've faced off against all of the other heroes of Earth before and since you've only been active in the past year or so they didn't take you seriously, they thought that you would all be cowards and depend on the military to save you; but they were shocked to see how well you all fought as heroes" Korosensei said

"I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood to take down some more of them" Nakamura said becoming Ms Marvel.

"I agree, it should be fun" Nightwing said

"I'm up for a little barbecue" Human Torch said

"Well then; let's move on shall we?" Batman asked as he walked over to the tank like Batmobile and got in while Catwoman called gunner

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night. No evil shall escape my sight, May those who worships evil's might, beware my power GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Kurahashi recited the creed of teh Green Lantern

"I'm ready" Arsenal said as he walked off.

* * *

Agent Venom was nearing his last rope in this fight. Thanos was equally rouged up

"Incredible, if only other put up the same fight you did"

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"Then I would get more satisfaction in defeating them" Thanos said slamming his fist into Agent Venom's gut before gripping his head and slamming it into the rock. "You think I haven't seen your determination before, I have and each time I have they were defeated and were never heard of again" Thanos chuckled

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to fall for whatever you say" Agent venom said standing up and rolling his shoulders before getting ready for the next round or two. "Come on then you raisined face goon" Agent Venom said as he thre a left hook. Thanos blocked the fist and threw him backwards "I'm not giving up"

"You will, and then I will bathe the stars in your blood" Thanos snarled.

"too bad, it won't work since I"m not going anywhere" Agent venom said as he got back up and raced forward

* * *

Thor was flying over the city to see if she could spot any leftover aliens.

"Any luck?" Hawkeye said

"Negative. I can't find any more around. It could be that Thanos is keeping something up his sleeve" Thor said

"So what do we do?" Green Lantern asked flying next to Thor looking confused

"I have no idea, but the only thing we can do is wait until Thanos gives the order for more soldiers" Thor said

"Guys, this is Star-Lord. I hate to say this but" Star Lord said

"But what?" Thor asked

"I'm sorry Kaede" Star Lord said

"What do you mean?" Thor asked worried.

"It seems that Nagisa is about to lose" Star lord said

"NO!" Thor shouted as she was about to fly up to Thanos. Green Lantern gripped her tightly

"You can't! If you go up there Nagisa's going to be distracted" Green Lantern said

"Then how are we?" Thor asked

"I don't think we can" Green Lantern said

"Nagisa" Thor murmured

"Come on, the other's should know what to do about this" Green Lantern said as she took off towards the bunker

'please Nagisa don't die please' Thor thought saddened

* * *

"Is this the best Humanity has to offer me?" Thanos asked

"No, there's better. But you're not worth their time" Agent Venom said

"I see, will then. I need to teach this world a lesson they'll never forget!" Thanos said as the Space stone glowed making the Mad Titan smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Agent Venom asked tensing his fists about to fight the mad titan.

"THIS!" Thanos said as a beam shot out and hit Agent venom in the chest making him disappear. "And now you are somewhere in the universe. Hopefully somewhere you'll die; without peace" he laughed "NOW THE REST OF MY FORCES ATTACK, TEACH THESE PATHETIC HUMANS A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!" he roared as Chitauri chariots and Necrofighters descended from space. He smiled knowing that soon this world would be his for the taking. He descended into the lower levels of the rock which turned out to be a spacecraft, he sat down on a throne and smiled as he watched his forces take down the heroes of this world. He knew this would be easy "Soon, very soon my darling I will have your heart" he said before laughing cruelly

* * *

"Okay where am I?" Nagisa asked as he looked around, it was a large rectangular room in it was a weird eye shaped thing, a burning torch, a weird round thing, a blue chest tablet, a suit of spiked armour. A cube of light and which one of these awed Nagisa as he looked around

'It could be, there is no way! These treasures are ancient and powerful. But why are there here hey Nagisa? Nagisa,

"Venom, am I seeing things?" Nagisa asked

'No, Now freaking way what is that doing here of all places!'

"Do you think we should?" Nagisa asked as a pair of crows cawed making the young student jump out of his skin. "Whoa

'Wait, powerful artefacts, an old room, a pair of crows. Nagisa I know where we are'

"Where?" Nagisa asked

'The question is what is that doing here? Why does Odin have the Infinity Gauntlet when Thanos is using it on Earth?' the symbiote asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz with the latest episode of ACH and oh boy, who thinks Nagisa is up to something, especially since there is a second Infinity Gauntlet, which was something that came from the MCU, Thanos has one and the one Nagisa's looking at is Odin's. Now this was one of the longest ideas for this story, probably as long as Thanos being the major villain. Now the next episode maybe take longer since it is the final battle against Thanos. It could be longer or I could take longer writing it, either way Thanos and Nagisa will face off**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	47. Victory Time 2nd Lesson

"Backup Odin, was in the Norse God, as in the King of Asgard?" Nagisa asked

"Indeed" a voice boomed out as standing there at the door was an old man with a golden eyepatch and clad in golden armour. In his right hand was a massive spear

"Lord Odin" Nagisa said bowing deeply

"Arise, young hero. I'm amaze someone so young could face such diversity and still retaining your youthful innocence and strong conviction in justice. And I see you have found my Infinity Gauntlet. Tell me, what would you plan to do if I gave you this?" Odin asked as he looked at the gauntlet

"I would use it to disarm Thanos, make sure he couldn't get either of them and then defeat him once and all. Making sure he never returns to my world and it stays that way" Nagisa said

"I see, well then" Odin said

"Father wait, this young man is the suitor to the wielder of that other Mjolnir, the one which we found with the altered enchantment" a voice said, Nagisa saw what looked like a male version of Thor, This must be the real Thor Odinson and his Mjolnir was the real one

"Interesting" Odin said "Very well, **boy!** What is your name?"

"I'm Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota" Nagisa said

"Well then Nagisa Shiota, I hereby bequeath you use of the Infinity Gauntlet, simply slip it on your right hand and you will be able to fight Thanos on even ground" Odin said

"If left uncheck he will destroy Midgard" Thor Odinson said

"Then I accept" Nagisa said as he held out his hand while becoming Agent Venom for the Gauntlet. It floated over and rested on his hand. Agent venom clenched his fist "I guess this is it"

"Indeed" Odin said as Thor Odinson nodded. Soon Agent Venom faded out of there

"May the battle be in his favour" Thor Odinson

"Indeed" Odin said

* * *

Thanos sat in his throne smirking, he was on the knife's edge of victory and nothing would be stopping him anytime soon, everything was going his way. Getting up he viewed the monitors as all of the Earth's heroes were struggling with Victory.

"Soon this backwater planet will be mine" he said unaware Agent Venom was right behind him, Crouching down and leapt forward at great speed

"Yo Thanos!" Agent venom said making the Titan look as Agent Venom's fist collided with his jaw sending him into the wall. they bridge crew was shocked before they attacked Agent venom. most of them were sent flying back into the monitors. Thanos charged at him and was ready to punch his block off. Agent venom dodged the punch and slammed his own punch into Thanos' gut making him go into the air a bit before colliding with the floor. The Mad Titan shook his head as he got up from the floor snarling

"Going up" Agent venom said uppercutting him in the jaw making the alien warlord flying through the roof. Looking the symbiote using superhero leapt after Thanos and landed in front of him, kicking him in the throat

"How, how are you able to best me" Thanos said throwing his Gauntlet covered fist, only for Agent venom to catch it "What?" Thanos was confused as the Symbiote gave way to the Infinity Gauntlet on Agent Venom's hand. "WHAT!" he roared in shock

"Oh yeah, Odin says 'hi'" Agent venom smirked as he drained some of the stone's energies into his own Gauntlet. "Thanks" Agent venom said as he drew upon the power energy and punched Thanos back into the command centre.  
"Where are you going?" Agent venom asked shooting a webline at the Mad Titan and pulling him back up, only to punch him back down, he repeated this a couple of more time

"ENOUGH OF THIS" Thanos bellowed pulling Agent Venom down to his level, only for Agent Venom to use the Space energy to teleport behind Thanos and gave him a knuckle sandwich.

"Give up yet?" the symbiote user asked.

"NEVER!" Thanos declared

"Okay then" Agent venom said running forward

* * *

Thor and Black Widow were in the shopping district taking down the fresh wave of Kree and Sakaaran soldiers.

"We can't take much longer at this" Black Widow said

"We have to, until Nagisa beats Thanos there is nothing we can do" Thor said

"So do we head back?" Black Widow said

"GUYS! I need help" Rescue said

"Where?" Black Widow asked

"Alpha Shelter" Rescue said

"OUR PARENTS!" Thor and Black Widow shouted running over there.

* * *

Agent Venom tackled Thanos to the ground and picked him up by the collar and pile-drove him into the surface making him ring out like a bell.

"You will regret that in the worse of ways" Thanos said

"How many time have you said that?" Agent venom asked

"And this time I'll make sure that you do" Thanos said

"Come on then!" Agent venom said punching Thanos multiple time. Thanos managed to sneak in a side jab; but soon Agnet Venom clobbered Thanos into the ground making him go down a level. Thanos snarled and jumped back up before hitting Agent Venom with his fist. Soon he pointed his Infinity Gauntlet at Agent Venom as the Mind Stone glowed.

"Now then" Thanos said "Enjoy your dreams" he said as a beam hit Agent Venom

"WHOA" Agent Venom said as he fell to the ground

* * *

"What, what happened?" Nagisa said; he looked around seeing that he was at home. He got up and pulled on a robe, he smiled softly

"Nagisa, come back to bed" Kaede groaned, her long hair cascading behind her, Nagisa smiled as he place back down and kissed her forehead before covering her with a sheet "In a moment" Nagisa said as he walked over to a desk and started writing something out, he looked back at Kaede before looking down at his hand seeing a golden ring on it. He smiled before going back to what he was writing, then he moved onto some test paper he was given to mark after the last exams at Kunugigaoka Junior High, he looked at a group photo kept on his desk as he's friends graduated from Class-E. Suddenly Nagisa looked behind him as Kaede got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll get breakfast; Nagisa-sensei" Kaede smiled

"Okay dear" Nagisa smiled as he marked a few more. He stretched and looked up "This was nice while it lasted" Nagisa said taking a sip of coffee. "Good coffee" he said before placing the cup down and slicked his hair back. The smile dropped from his face and her threw a punch behind him. The room shatter as Nagisa returned to the battle with Thanos who was gobsmacked that Agent venom was standing before him, the symbiote user was smirking under his mask before cracking his knuckles

"HOW!" Thanos exclaimed

"Simple, I know my beloved kisses, whether it be in real life, dreams, or illusions. And that girl did not have it!" Agent Venom said

"No" Thanos snarled "NECRO-FIGHTERS!"

"Hey!" Agent Venom as an entire squadron of Necro-fighters came at them.

"Fire on the Klyntar" Thanos ordered, only for a blast to sound from one of the fighters.

* * *

"YEE-HAH!" Sugino shouted as he swooped Thanos. He fired another couple of rounds at the nearest Necrofighter destroying it

"We've got more on our tail" Wolverine said

"I've got them" Falcon said

"I'll go as well" Songbird said as the pair leapt out of the Satomi and freefell. War Machine was about to pass them. He fired his chaingun at anything that looked alien and moved. Ms Marvel and Green Lantern doing their best to destroy several with a shockwave they pair created. Falcon soon opened his wing pack and slowly landed on a Necro-fight, he opened the cockpit and socked the pilot before shooting up the control panel

"Welcome to Earth" he laughed dropping a grenade. "See yah" he said jumping off the fight as the grenade exploded. Songbird had to dodge the explosion before using her sound energy to blast away a dozen more Necrofighters. Suddenly a bolt of purple flew near her.

"WHOA! Guys we forgot about him" Songbird said, she said before she saw Agent Venom backhand Thanos. "Never mind" she said

"So when are we going to be finally rid of that guy" Falcon said

"Hopefully before day's end" Songbird said

"Head's up!" Sugino said as he fired at a couple of Necro-fighters scattering the debris over the skies.

"We better head back, War Machine they still need your help at Shelter Alpha" Ms Marvel said

"Got it" War Machine breaking off as he headed off to help Black Widow and Thor.

* * *

Agent Venom and Thanos stood facing each other before they charged at each other and punched each other's jaw. The pair flew back from each other before Thanos went in and smashed Agent Venom into the ground, but the injuries were gone thanks to the Time energies of Agent Venom's Infinity Gauntlet. Thinking quickly Agent venom fired a web to the rock

"What is that going to do?" Thanos asked

"THIS!" Agent venom said firing the other end at Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet.

"What?" Thanos asked as Agent Venom sucker punched him in the mouth allowing the web line to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from his hand. Discarded his own before wailing on Thanos with all of his natural might now the power ability had worn off. Thanos kicked Agent Venom off of him and stood up. What he didn't expect was a jump punch from Agent venom into the jaw making his head whip around, and flying out of his mouth was blood; his mere mortal had made Thanos the Mad Titan bleed

"You mongrel" Thanos said

"Yeah, come on, let's go at this" Agent venom said as he rushed in while switching back to Guardian mode and drawing his space sword; quickly slicing a part of Thanos' armour off "I think it will be safe to this my victory" Agent Venom said

* * *

"GET BACK" Thor shouted as she threw he hammer behind a SHIELD agent. It hit a Chitauri Trooper, she quickly recalled and swung it as Black Widow ducked as the Chitauri behind her was sent flying. War Machine flew in over head and landed skidding as he deployed an energy sword cutting down a mass of Sakaaran, Kree and Chitauri. Ant Man jumped off a flying ant and jump kicked a Chitarui as Psylocke used her Psi-crossbow to snipe don a Kree Officer. Arsenal and Hawkeye took up sniping positions on nearby rooftops shooting down any incoming forces.

We're being overrun" Hawkeye said

"We're not losing this shelter" Arsenal said determined to win this battle.

"We agree" Thor said slamming her hammer onto the ground making lightning shoot out from the ground. She looked around; it was useless. There would be over run in mere moments, all the while defending their parents. She smiled sadly

"THOR!" Magna Defender said as he stabbed a charging Sakaaran warrior. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just I can't do this fight anymore sensei" Thor said powering down to Kaede

"Get her inside!" Karasuma ordered, soon two guard ran over; Kaede waved away

"No" Kaede said as she panted "I'll finish this fight sir"

"Okay" Magna Defender said

"Here you go" Green Lantern said handing Kaede her favourite dessert "Eat up

"Okay" Kaede smiled tucking in to the pudding. She rather enjoyed the creamy taste of the pudding with the rich caramel sauce on top. She got her usual pudding eating smile making everyone around

* * *

Thanos was tiring out, but he smirked seeing his opponent tiring as well; and he had left the Gauntlets in the open. Smirking Thanos went for his Gauntlet. He grabbed it and pulled it on

"Oh no you don't" Agent Venom said as he pulled his own on and charged up the time energy. He fired a blast making Thanos stop in midair. Smirking Agent venom fired a yellow pulse from teh Mind Energy that was left in his Gauntlet. Agent Venom stood still as the time effect wore off. Thanos smirked

"You're open" Thanos said as a fist was embedded in his gut "What?" he asked before punching his own jaw rather hard "What is going on?"

'Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself' Agent venom said in Thanos' mind before exiting

"I'll make sure you'll pay for that" Thanos roared

"Do you take punch?" Agent venom asked as charged in with full force making Thanos taste knuckles.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Thanos cried as he used the power stone

"I couldn't agree more" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Um, guys you better get back here" Forge said

"Why?" Black Widow said over the radio

"We've got activity here" Forge said

"What do you mean?" Thor asked

"Several Sakaaran soldiers are at the school" Forge said

"We'll get there soon, Can you deploy some of the others?" Black Widow asked

"I'll see" Forge said

"We'll go" Terasaka said as he's group was ready to go.

"Alright, go"

"Count me in as well" Wasp said fluttering out of there. Once the group was in the school yard the assembled and saw the Sakaaran forces. Aquaman readied his spear.

"If we don't make this, I just want to say, thanks for the fun year" Scarlet Witch said

"Ditto" Human Torch agreed

"I don't plan on going out" Wasp said as she fired off several stingers.

"Well you heard the girl" Aquman said as his group charged in using chaos magic, bullets, water and flames to purge the scho0ol of Sakaarans. Suddenly electricity coursed over one of them as Black Widow flipped over it and skidding back, only stopping thanks to Wasp. The pair smiled before running into the fight, they used kicks, punches and stingers to ware them down making room for Aquaman to come along and cut them down with his trident blade. Thunder roared above as Thor divebombed the area shooting out a thunder based shockwave sending the aliens scattering. Stand up she smirked before looking off at where Agent Venom and Thanos was fighting

"Nagisa" she said running off and flew off.

"That was weird" Human Torch said as he burnt a Sakaaran

"Thor, where are you going?" Scarlet Witch said over her radio

"I've got a bad feeling about Nagisa" she said. The group looked nervous. They knew Nagisa could be in big trouble at any moments.

"GO!" Wasp shouted.

* * *

Thanos and Agent Venom pointed their gauntlets at each other. Soon the blue light from the Space stone opned up a portal. Thanos was wealking backwards.

"I don't think so" Agent venom said snatching Thanos' Gauntlet. Know what was going to happen Thanos clenched his fist before pulling Agent venom forward. the Symbiote user ducked under a punch. Only to trip Thanos as the portal remained opened. Agent Venom waited as he got up, only to be knocked back down and kept down.

"I AM THAN-" he started only to have a fist buried into his gut winding him

"Shut up" Agent venom said as he pulled the Gauntlet off and booted Thanos through the opened portal. Once Thanos was through it closed. "I did it" he said before holding the Infinity Gauntlet in the air. "VICTORY! WE DID IT!" he cried out. The group aboard the Satomi were shocked, before they exploded into cheers and hollers of victory. Agent Venom was smiling when the rock started to break apart. Thinking quickly he opened a portal down a far bit hoping it woudl take him to the groudn, looking to the right he saw Thor flying towards him. Sighing he removed the Gauntlet and webbed both of them up, "Sorry Akari" he said as he threw the gauntlets at her and jumped off the rock diving into the portal whcih closed

"NO!" Thor shouted

"KAEDE! THE GAUNTLETS!" Sugino shouted

"I'm trying to track the portal now, but I can't lock onto it" Kanzaki said

"SHIT!" Sugino said banging the console. "That means it was opened up to a random location, we can't track him. We've lost him" Sugino said

"No" Ms Marvel said collapsing.

* * *

Thanos groaned as he got into the chair aboard the Imperative.

"We've lost, order a full retreat to all remaining forces and get us out of here before"

"THANOS!" a voice boomed

"They come" Thanos said as several dozen ships exit hyperspace facing his ship. "Nova Corp" he said

"Thanos, surrender now!" the Nova corp ship said

"Never, boot it up" Thanos said as a Hyperspace window opened "Another time Nova Corp" he said escaping. The Nova corp. carriers stay put before a window opened behind them revealing the Imperative. Shortly ships from the Korbanites, Shi'ar empire, several members of teh Green Lantern Corps and a couple of Skrull ships surrounded the Imperative.

"Like we would allow you to escape" a voice said as more ships jumped in, these were ships of the Spartax Empire

"Emperor Quill; I didn't know you were still around." Thanos said

"I am" Quill said "Take him

"You know I will get my revenge about this right?"

* * *

Thor landed near the Satomi before handing Sugino the Gauntlets while changing back into Kaede

"I'm sorry" Sugino said taking the gauntlets and placing them in a box before removing the stones and placing them in six different obrs, which one colour coded for each stone. He stone up and carried the gauntlets off. Kaede sighed before walking into Shelter Alpha. She didn't want to do this, finding who she was looking for.

"Kaede?" Hiromi asked as she walked up to the young girl, who looked like she was about to cry, she looked up

"I'm sorry" was all Kaede said before she broke up and was comforted by her boyfriend's mother. Yusei looked down before seeing the girl's mother race over and ask what was wrong before Hiromi explained what happened while trying to keep a grip on her emotions. Yusei sighed before comforting his wife and looking at the young girl sadly.

* * *

Two days later, Nick Fury and Karasuma met up to discuss thing about the Kunugigaoka battle. The Minister of Defence joined the conversation via video call

"You're the last one. Mainly because Thanos attacked here instead of a main battle point, now what is the after math

"90 causalities, 24 of them were deceased. The Infinity Stones and Gauntlets have been moved off world" Karasuma said

"I see, and where are the stones" the minister said

"I met with the Nova corps. They have divided the stones; The Asgardians have the gauntlets and space stone, the Nova Corp kept the power stone, a man called the Shi'ar were to have the Reality stone, the Time Stone went to the Korbanites to hide" Karasuma said

"And the other two, the soul and mind stones?" the Minister said

"We have confirmed that the Avenger called Vision took possession of the Mind Stone and the Guardian of the Galaxy Adam Warlock took the Soul Stone" Fury said

"And the kids?" the minister said making the two look at each other.

"They got over the battle thanks to each other and their teacher Korosensei. But the blow of losing one of their own will still linger until he can be found" Fury explained

"If he can be found" Karasuma said

"We will find him, there isn't an asset of SHIELD's at use trying to find him" Fury said

"Very well, thank you gentlemen" the minister said as he hung up

"Now that he's gone we need to discuss something" Fury said

"What?" Karasuma said

"Korosensei" Fury said

* * *

Kaede sat in her room holding two photos, one of them was her and Aguri, both of them flashing peace signs and had they tongues out cheekily. The other one was of her and Nagisa at the summer festival. She felt her heart clench

"Why...why do I always lose thye ones I love?" she asked before opening weeping. "Nagisa, Aguri" she cried. Her mother quietly entered and hugged her

"It will be alright sweetheart" she whispered rubbing Kaede's back. "you'll be alright honey"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz her with the next episode and now its over, the invasion is over, only Nagisa is lost. Have I killed him, well only one person on this site knows that answer, so I would ask him not to spoil it in the reviews juts in case others read them! Also I hope I got some feels going at the end there with Kaede and intrigue with what Karasuma and Fury talking about Korosensei. Now I want to give you some behind the scenes thing and that is the music I listened while writing this chapter and that would be: the English version of the openings to One-Punch Man (The HERO) and My Hero Academia (the Day), both of which rock and fit the tone of this chapter. Heck I time it out so when the first lyric of the One-Punch Man opening was heard is when I started the fight between Thanos and Agent Venom. But tell me what you would, also give it a read with those two songs, they were sung by YouTuber Jonathan Young in case you wanted to listen to versions I did.**

 **Now until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	48. Aftermath Time

"How did I have the energy to do this?" Kaede asked as she walked to school, it had been four days since the end of the invasion and Thanos' defeat. It had also be four days since Nagisa went missing. She had to drag herself out of bed after staying in it for a couple of days. Looking up at the top of the mountain she spotted Nakamura, Kataoka and Okuda, the smiled softly before walking up her and gave her hugs and comforting words "Thanks guy

"No problem" Kataoka said

"Yeah, I know it's pointless, but how are you?" Nakamura asked

"Getting there, I still miss him. I just hope we can find him. Otherwise

"You'll lose hope?" Okuda asked

"Yeah" she nodded.

* * *

"All currently accounted for...well mostly" Korosensei sadly said looking at the empty desk of Nagisa

"Hey, Ritsu?" Suguya asked

"I can't find anything. I'm sorry" Ritsu said

"Don't worry, we're not blaming you for not finding him, but isn't there even one small clue about him?" Maehara asked

"Negative. Nothing" Ritsu said

"That is weird" Isogai said

"Anyway shall we get onto our lesson?" Korosensei asked

"Yes sir" they all said as they got out their maths books. Sugino leant back and sighed

"You alright Sugino?" Suguya said

"Yeah just thinking, I'm wondering if Nagisa's not even on earth anymore" Sugino said

"Yeah, that would explain why we can't find a trace of him anywhere" Fuwa said listening in

"So hwo do we find someone not on earth?" Sugino asked

"Can't the Satomi do deep space scanning?" Fuwa asked

"Yeah, but it was damaged by the blast inflicted by Thanos" Sugino said

"PAY ATTENTION!" Korosensei shouted

"Yes sir" the three snap.

"Now, I know you all have valid ideas as to where Nagisa is, but we are in class. Which I am hoping would distract you long enough to actually not think about him, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway you have PE next and Mr Karasuma is actually joining us today" Korosensei said

"What?" Kaede asked

"Karasuma-sensei's been working on something at the ministry" Nakamura said

"Do you know what?" Kaede asked

"Top secret retracte3d classified kind of things" Nakamura bored said

"Not even Wasp and I could get in there to sneak a peek" Maehara said

"Yes well, the less said the better, I'm sure he will reveal it in time" Korosensei said.

* * *

An hour later the door opened

"Excuse me Korosensei, I was wondering if I could talk to your students" Asano said.

"I don't see why not" Korosensei said

"Very well, if you wouldn't mind" Asano said

"Five minutes" Korosensei said walking out of the room

"Look, no offence sir, but we really need to study for those entrance exams" Kataoka said politely

"About that" Asano started "You won't need to take them" he said making everyone freeze

"Come again?" Maehara asked

"You won't be taking the entrance exams" Asano said making everyone about ready to kill him "Since you'll be attending Kunugigaoka High"

"So you don't want us to...come again?" Maehara said

"As of next year Kunungigaoka Junior high school Class 3-E will be Kunugigaoka High class H"

"And what does the H stand for Hell-Class?" Terasaka snapped

"Heroic class, you see I got some complaints from the other students about how several students from the Top 50 let alone the to 15 after the last exam would have to leave the school. In fact a couple of them pleaded for you to stay as a reward" Asano explained

"Reward for what?" Sugino asked

"Saving us" Asano said

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked

"I think that you all are the heroes who saved the city, and the missing hero being the one to face the main menace" Asano said

"But how?" Kataoka asked

"The grenade test against Korosensei, I took noticed that three students were missing and instead were replaced by three heroes. And I had suspicions upon the baseball match" Asano said

"One of Nagisa's best plans" Karma smirked

"He was one of the best I've seen" Asano said

"So you had us stay behind so we could fight without anyone know it was us?" Maehara asked

"Indeed" Asano said as he remembered a conversation he had with his son

* * *

 _"Father!" his son said_

 _"What is it Gakushu?" Asano asked_

 _"Simple, it's about Class-E" Gakushu said as the other big five walked in_

 _"What about them," Asano said_

 _"We want them to graduate to the high school with us"_

 _"It would only be fair" Seo said_

 _"I agree" Ren said_

 _"After all they saved the city" Gakushu said_

 _"What do you mean?" Asano asked_

 _"I'm sure you're aware but there was enough room on the buses; that meant you knew that something was special about them now I know why. They were the heroes that showed up all the time to save us. And I think it would be unfair to make them leave here, since they've operated out of here since the beginning of the year_

 _"I agree, that is why I'm having a new class building being built especially for them, the new Heroic Class" Asano said_

 _"Very good idea" Gakushu said bowing before walking out of theg room. Once the Big Five was out of the room, Asano sent off the plans for Class-H to a SHIELD affiliated builder to help with the construction of the new classroom._

* * *

"You're serious?" Kataoka said

"Indeed" Asano said smiling

"I never thought it would happen" Muramatsu whispered

"I agree" Yoshida said

"There's got to be a catch" Kaede said

"Kaede" Okuda said

"I see, there are still some doubts in mind about my decision" Asano said

"Sorry, about her, she's still"

"I expected as much, but don't worry I'm sure the future will be alright" Asano said leaving. Once he walked out of the room Korosensei walked in smiling

"My, what a twist" Korosensei said

"Oh I forgot, the day after tomorrow we'll be taking a trip to Kyoto, think of it as a combined thanks you/graduation trip" Asano said

"And this time there will be no assassination right?" Korosensei said

"Yes sir" the class said

"What about our parents?" Kataoka asked

"I've already sent out the letter via email and physical letter to let them know about this trip. We'll be there for about five days. So pack for a long trip" Asano said

"Thank you sir" the class said.

* * *

"So do you think you'll be okay?" Ritsu asked

"I don't know, maybe the second Kyoto trip is what I need, I hear its quite beautiful in the winter" Kaede said

"I also hear Kyoto has a species of winter cherry blossom" Ritsu said sounding excited

"Yeah, what is it, the fuyuzakura" Kaede said smiling

"I hear their beautiful" Ritsu said "And this will be my first time to Kyoto" she added. Kaede looked skyward

"Nagisa" she said sighing

"We'll find him. Even if he's off world. We will find him and bring him back home!" Ritsu declared.

"You're right" Kaede said

* * *

"Anything, anything at all?" Isogai asked

"Negative, if he is on earth then he's either hiding really well." Itona said

"Or something is blocking him" isogai said

"Isogai, I want to talk to you about Korosensei" Itona said

"What is it?" Isogai asked

"Do you think Nagisa would have saved Korosensei's life instead of taking it?" Itona asked

"I would think so, I believe he isn't the only one; Kaede, Katoka, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino, Yada, Maehara. Even myself; what about you?"

"I think we could save him. but if we come down to the wire they we should kill him" Itona said

"While I'm hesitant to do so I agree. But we could come to a conflict about it, Mostly from Karma, Nakamura and Terasaka" Isogai said

"I see. A Class-E Civil War." Itona said "Could be fun"

"I agree with you" Isogai said

"Hang on" Itona said

"What is it?" Isogai asked walking back over to the monitor.

"For just a couple of seconds I had a small blip of Nagisa" Itona said

"Where?" Isogai asked looking at the map

"In the African and lower Europe. I couldn't get a clear signal. But he is in that part of the world. Maybe" Itona said

"At least we have a lead. We'll focus on there when we get back in a week" Isogai said  
"I'm logging it into the system" Itona said

"Good. We may be able to get him back" Isogai said smiling

"So we tell the others?" Itona said looking back

"Not yet. We'll tell them once we got something more concrete" Isogai said "Until then keep it under wraps'

"Got it" Itona said

* * *

"So think we'll enjoy the trip?" Kanzaki asked

"I'm not sure. It would take a lot of pressure off of us" Okuda said as the pair walked along the street. Okuda paused and looked up at the sky, the same sky that only a couple of days ago were filled with hostile forces. Kanzaki looked around the streets.

"It feels different" she said

"What do you mean?" Okuda asked

"The air, it feels different. People are still scared of what may be out there, even though we defended them from it" Kanzaki explained

"So when do you think it will go back to normal?" Okuda asked

"I'm not if it will" Kanzaki said "And if it doesn't, it won't be for a long time"

"So what do you think will happen next?" Okuda asked

"Who knows" Kanzaki said "Who knows"

* * *

A couple of days had passed and the groups were lined up to go to Kyoto.

"Hey, Class E!" Ono said, "This way" the teacher said as he escorted them to a first class carriage. "Class-D will take you carriage. Now consider this a reward for all you guys did for us during that incident" Ono said

"Dude, you're creeping us out" Karma said

"Shut it Akabane" Ono said as the class got on board. Once everyone was seated the train took off. Karma stared out the window, even now and then a glimpse of his other side would appeared when the train passed shadowy area. Karma looked away when he felt a soft hand on his. Okuda smiled before dropping it while seeing Kaede was by herself, staring out the window as if the world was non-existent.

"She's really taking it hard" Okuda said as Nakamura sat down with the girl and hugged her before Kaede started crying as the blonde comforted her. The other girls were quickly to help Nakamura comfort her

* * *

"Am I a good teacher?" Korosensei said

"You are" Irina said as she made herself a coffee

"Why are you doubting yourself now?" Asano asked

"I let one of my student fight an overwhelming force and it could have costed him his life." Korosensei said

"We don't know if he is dead or not" Irina said as her grip started to shake before she placed it down. Karasuma silently placed his over hers and soon the two hands were intertwined, she the sobbing blonde was hugging Karasuma.

"Tell me, do you feel like a failure?" Karasuma asked

"That is why I ask, because I don't know whether or not I am" Korosensei said

"Well, I think you are" Karasuma said "And you shouldn't beat yourself up"

"Thank you my friend, those words are ones I needed to hear myself" Korosensei said

* * *

Once they arrived at Kyoto Asano Jnr ran up to Karma.

"Akabane" Asano jnr said

"What it is now?" he asked bored

"We just received word of international royalty has arrived here in Kyoto" Asano jnr said

"So what of it?" Karma asked

"Simple. Don't embarrass us as a school. So try behave here" Asano said

"Don't worry I'll make sure of that" Okuda said. Asano jnr. sighed knowing that Okuda would make sure that Karma would behave. He looked up and saw Kaede looking sorrowful

"How is she?" Asano asked

"Not good, she's still depressed" Karma said "But we're working on it"

"Good, as long as I've known her nothing could get her down" Asano said

"We'll keep trying.

* * *

After checking into a rather nice hotel which gave them an entire section with a common room, most of the student couple up. The only down side to that was that Kaede was alone. Isogai on his way there paused as he though he saw something, but just dismissed it as seeing things.

"Hey, I'll stay with Kaede's group for awhile" Kataoka said

"Okay, good idea" Isogai said as she walked over to the group. She talked with Sugino and Karma about joining their group for a while

"She'll be a good thing to help Kaede with" Maehara said

"I know, but we need to find Nagisa" Isogai said

"We've been trying right, who knows where he could be. But when we find him, I don't know whether punch or hug the guy" Maehara said looking stern.

* * *

Kaede sighed she stopped while the rest of the group walked ahead a bit.

"Kaede?" Kataoka asked looking back as her friend stared up at a winter cherry blossom. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Do you guys mind if I just take some me time and walk by myself?" she asked

"Sure go ahead" Karma said as Kataoka was about to deny it, "but not too long okay?" he asked

"Thanks guys" she said as she walked off. Kataoka glared at Karma

"She needs this" was all he said before he walked off. Once he was out of sight "Ritsu?"

"Hello" Ritsu said

"Start a timer for half an hour, and once it's gone and Kaede isn't back at hotel, send out a signal from her phone that I can track

"Will do" Ritsu said "You care for her don't you?"

"Of course, her boyfriend is my best friend" Karma said smiling softly "Any luck finding him?"

"There was a quick bleep of him in the south western hemisphere, but it didn't last long" Ritsu said

"So that puts him somewhere in Africa or lower Europe" Karma said

"Yep" Ritsu said

* * *

Kaede walked down the street barely realising where she was, she looked to the side and sighed before continuing on when she passed a figure, who stopped

"No matter how many times I see you, I'm always surprised by it" the figure said making Kaede freeze and tears gather in her eyes, she turned around. She could believe it as her hands flew up to her mouth

"Nagisa?" she asked as standing there before her was Nagisa, smiling softly. "NAGISA!" she cried as she ran up to him "Don't ever, ever do that again" she said hitting Nagisa who was flinching with each hit. After the tenth slap she just cried into his chest, "Is this a dream, have I fallen asleep?"

"I'm pretty sure this will answer that question" Nagisa said as he softly kissed her while wrapping his arms around her hips. Kaede placed her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss; the two could feel the raw emotions of the kiss telling each other how missed they were. After what seemed like a century pass, they broke apart. Kaede smiling as Nagisa caught a floating cherry blossom and placed it in her hair before kissing her forehead again and just enveloping her in a hug; which the warmest thing Kaede had felt in days

'two teenagers in love distanced by unforeseen forces now reunite under the emblem of a blooming winter, hearts ablaze to stave off the cold' the symbiote said

"We should be getting back" Kaede said

"Okay, lead on" Nagisa said as Kaede took his hand to lead him off to where Class-E was staying. A smile gracing her once sorrowful face making it seem more radiant than it worse in the pass.

* * *

"I'm back" Kaede said walking into the room

"Hey welcome back" Sugino said laying on a lounge throwing a baseball up in the air before catching it and repeating it over again "We thought we had to send out a search party" he joked

"Oh, you send out a search party for her but not me?" Nagisa asked making Sugino drop the ball and looked up

"Nagisa?" he asked before jumping out "NAGISA!" he cheered alerting the others making them race out

"Nagisa" Karma said

"Is that you man?" Suguya asked ruffling his blue hair

"Welcome back man" Maehara said bro hugging the boy

"You had us worried man" Isogai said

"Welcome back" Nakamura said slapping him

"I deserve that" Nagisa said

"No kidding" Nakamura said before smiling and hugging the boy "Never do that again you hear?"

* * *

"So since we're all here" Isogai started

"Hold on" Nakamura said smirking

"What are you up to?" Kataoka asked as she saw Nakamura pick up the room phone "Nakamura?"

"Hi, this is room reserved for Kunugigaoka Junior High Class-E. Yeah could we have a full spread brought up, yeah enough for a small party. Yeah, for celebratory reasons. Oh and you can charge it to Karasuma" Nakamura said

"RIO!" Kataoka shouted surprised

"Just chill, consider it a celebration for Nagisa returning to Class-E" Nakamura said

* * *

"So now that we've got food and drink, there is only one thing left" Sugino said taking a slice of pizza

"What's that?" Nagisa asked

"WHERE WERE YOU!" the all shouted

"Trust me" Nagisa said taking some Gyoza "You wouldn't believe

"Why not, we fought against an alien invasion" Maehara said

"We have to try and kill our teacher" Sugino said

"We're superheroes" Yada said

"Well then, I guess it won't hurt to tell you guys" Nagisa said

"SO where were you" Karma said

"Like I said, you won't believe me" Nagisa said

* * *

Agent Venom collided with the ground, He groaned before struggling to his feet, He looked around; he saw nothing but plains He changed back into Nagisa,

"Okay where are we?" Nagisa asked removing his wool jacket and loosening his tie to deal with the heat. Nagisa couldn't help but feel lost as he looked around at the vast scenery before him. It frightened him more than Thanos ever did. For all he knew he was another planet

'I have no idea' the symbiote said. They needed to try and get to civilization

"That way" they both agreed. Nagisa started to trek through the heat. He noticed that it would have to have been early afternoon. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and trudged on while covering himself with his jacket. An hour later he came across some water and took a drink before continuing on his trek. Luckily for Nagisa the symbiote took turns walking, the odd web swing when there were trees around. Finally the day was dying casting everything in a golden glow, it was at this point the pair stumbled onto something big.

"What is that?" Nagisa asked looking up.

'NAGISA BEHIND US!" the symbiote said becoming Agent venom when out of the tall glass stood armoured soldiers carrying energy tipped spears.

"What are those guys?" Nagisa asked as the shouted in a language Nagisa couldn't understand. the pair looked back at what they found in the first place

'I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this place' the symbiote said as the pair stared up at a massive stone Panther in an attack stance. The pair knew they would be in trouble before too long

"Should we run?" Nagisa asked as the soldiers closed in on them.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and like I would really kill off Nagisa, but instead sent him somewhere via the SPACE stone, which can send anybody anywhere. You know like the Tesseract from Avengers, good movie. So where is Nagisa, not telling just yet. Also when I was writing the Kaede and Nagisa reunion scene I once again listened to The Calling's there for you, I've kind of made it their theme for the fic. And the idea frm them going to the high school and continuing on as the heroic classroom, cam simply from the title and was an earlier concept I planned out, but Maehara's reaction to it was going to be a bit more angry then this version before his words hit him. Heck the whole class was going to attack Asano before it registered what he said.**

 **So until nbext time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	49. Wakanda Time

"Should we run?" Nagisa asked as the armoured soldiers closed in on them

'What do you think?' the symbiote asked

"Running it is" Nagisa said as he leapt up and climbed over the stone panther. Suddenly a figure in what appeared to be a black catsuit with metallic highlights "Good kitty?"

"You have trespassed in my country, what do you indeed to do?" the new figure said

"You speak English?" Nagisa asked

'Yet you just spoke Japanese. And why aren't you running?' the symbiote asked

'Sorry, got caught up in the fact the dude spoke English' Nagisa said sling shooting himself off the Panther Statue.

"Follow him" the figure said "For none will escape the Black Panther"

"Wait did he just say the Black Panther?" Agent Venom asked

'So what?' the symbiote asked

"Didn't Matt-sensei once say something about a hero called the Black Panther?" Agent venom asked as he leapt over a wall and landed with a roll before running off.

"He's had training, but he doesn't seem like a terrorist" Black Panther said as he chased after Agent Venom.

* * *

Agent Venom looked around and saw everything looked like a mix of tribal village and high tech city

"We are definitely in Wakanda, hard to imagine that a country like this is so advanced" Agent venom said

'It's almost like a modern day Atlantis, or at least the Atlantis the movies allude too' the symbiote said as the armoured soldiers found him

"Time to go" Agent venom said running off again as the Panther Guards ran over the rooftops while hunting the symbiote user. The Black Panther hung back a bit and frowned. he pondered why the boy was really here and not back in Japan where he should be, but the bigger question was how did he get here. Something wasn't adding up, meaning he had to find out

"Catch him quickly" he shouted

"SIR!" the guards said as the rushed towards Agent venom.

"In here" the symbiote said before using its camo ability to blend in with the wall.

"Where did he go?" one of the guards asked.

"THAT WAY!" a second shouted as they ran in the direction the second guard said

"That was way too close.

"You think so, but now you face the might of the Black Panther" the Black Panther said from above before

"Crap" Agent Venom said blocking the Black Panther's aerial kicked before throwing some basic jabs.

* * *

Agent venom flipped over the Black Panther and threw an elbow into his back. But the Black Panther dodged it and tried a high jump kick, only Agent venom blocked it and used his legs to throw the Black Panther away from him before he tried some boxing moves, but the Panther dodged and countered

"Right in the back

'didn't you do the same thing to him?' the symbiote asked as he avoided a claw swipe from below.

"Oh yeah, eat this!" Agent venom said firing off some web bullets, which Black Panther dodged by using gymnastic moves. "Well that's annoying" he said

"Then you won't like this" Black Panther said attacking pressure points, only the symbiote hardened those point as the Black Panther struck them.

"Plan B?' Agent Venom asked skidding

'Plan B' the symbiote said before shooting out two webline either side of the Black Panther and walked backwards and then jumped slightly off the ground before slamming into the black Panther sending him flying

"Sorry" Agent venom said before swinging off

* * *

"Okay now how do we get back to Kunungigaoka?" Agent Venom said as thunder sounded "Why does that sound scare me?" the symbiote said looking up seeing storm clouds and below the was a white haired woman, she wore a black out with a cape. A familiar belt-buckled was witnessed by them

'That looks familiar' the symbiote said

"Isn't that Storm of the X-Men? What is she doing in Wakanda?" Agent venom asked dodging the lightning bolts Storm was firing at him.

"So you are familiar with my queen" Black Panther said jumping into the action. Nagisa was having difficulty dodging both the Panther and Storm's lightning. Each step he took it would always end up with him nearly being injured.

"Man I so wish Matt-sensei trained me better than this" Agent Venom said as he stumbled and landed on the floor

"What did you just say?" Black Panther asked with his claws at Agent Venom's throat

"Matt-Sensei, you know as in Matt Murdoch aka Daredevil" Agent Venom said. After that Black Panther planted his feet in front of Agent Venom's and held out his hand while Storm landed.

"So this is the boy he's been training. Nagisa if I remember from what Colossus said" Storm commented.

"Thanks" Nagisa said as he changed back panting.

"What are you doing in Wakanda?" Black Panther asked

"The infinity stones, the space one made a random portal and I landed here" Nagisa said in English

"I see, so you were at the frontline of Thanos' attack" Black Panther said before hearing a grumbling sound, the two adult turned to a blushing Nagisa who was embarrassed

"Come, it is late and you must be tired and hungry" Storm said smiling

"Agreed, my queen. Come Nagisa and you will dine with us" the Black Panther said

"Thank you, your highness" Nagisa said bowing.

* * *

Within an hour Nagisa was wearing a new outfit and sat at a table as Storm and an unmasked Black Panther walked in, Nagisa stood up an bowed in respect to the rulers of the nation he was temporarily staying in. Once Black Panther and Storm were seated Nagisa joined him. An aide walked up to Nagisa with something akin to a hearing aid. He slipped it on and bowed his thanks

"I am sorry, I did not introduce myself earlier, my name is T'Challa" he said "And I would like to welcome you to our country: T'Challa said bowing

"Um, thank you. But how could?" Nagisa asked

"That hearing aid you have is a translator. To you we are speaking Japanese, but to us you are speaking Wakandan" Storm explained

"The only language it doesn't translate is English" T'Challa said as the dishes were brought out, "Now please enjoy yourself." the king said as plates of beef, pork, fish and other Wakandan meat and vegetables were brought out

"Um Thank you" Nagisa said before doing saying "itadakimasu" and taking some of the meat sampling it. Soon the trio were in light conversation about what Nagisa had done and would be doing

"A suitor? Very interesting" T'Challa said smiling

"She's very special to me. One of the best things I can say about is no matter what she always surprises me"

"How?" Storm asked

"Her beauty, both inner and outer beauty; she just surprises me, her radiant smile, her big heart, her shining eyes, her infectious smile" Nagisa said smiling as he described Kaede, T'Challa softly held Storm's hand while Nagisa was smiling.

"And what about your teacher this Korosensei?" T'Challas asked. So Nagisa told the pair about his teacher that he would have to kill eventually. T'Challa nodded, but to Nagisa it was like T'Challa knew something he didn't. Storm soon noticed that it was late and asked an aide to escort Nagisa to a guest quarters so he could rest

"Thank you, your highness and goodnight" Nagisa said bowing before retiring for the night.

* * *

The next morning Nagsia was escorted to a dojo like room, inside were multiple guards facing off against each other using staffs. Nagisa nodded hello before picking up two sticks and twirling them around before swinging them in a manner like kata. The guards nodded and bowed in return before taking stances. Soon two guards stepped up and swung their staffs. Nagisa blocked it with his sticks and flung them down before moving back to dodge before hitting the staffs so the fell to the floor before kicking them in the chest sending them back. Nagisa quickly crossed the sticks before his back to block a behind shot, only to worse his sticks. Thinking quickly Nagisa pulled on a pair of gloves and went in to start using hand to hand against the staff wielders. He quickly disarmed one and used it against them, Soon Nagisa heard a chuckling

"You use the ways of the Assassin and Daredevil, but these men have trained in the ways of the Panther and Hunter" T'Challa said as he stepped into the ring and caught one of Nagisa's fist chuckling before flipping him over.

"Ow" Nagisa groaned as he avoided more of T'Challa's strikes. Nagisa managed to get a few punches in, but soon T'Challa was blocking all of those as well. "Aw come on" Nagisa said as he tasted the floormats again, this time he heard some mumbling that meant the guards were taking bets.

"Next lesson?" T'Challa asked

"Mind you feet?" Nagisa said sweeping T'Challa off his feet making him land on the mats as Nagisa got back up and stood in a stance.

"Very Good" T'Challa said before using a claw swiping style which Nagisa duck and blocked. Nagisa smirked before discard his gloves. T'Challa looked at the gloves, looking up only to get Nagisa's Clap Stunner to the face, which allowed Nagisa to get behind T'Challa and bring him down, grabbing a stick he placed it against the king's neck.

"Looks like I win" Nagisa said

"Good, good, I see that your skills are very good" T'Challa said as he was helped up "Now I want to show you something, after breakfast of course"

* * *

"What is this?" Nagisa asked

"Our science centre, it is here where our cutting edge science and technology is researched and created" T'Challa said

"And that?" Nagisa asked looking at a mound in the middle of the city

"Our Vibranium Mound, it is there we mine for the Vibranium we use for most of our defence purposes" T'Challa said as he was handed and tablet and looked over it "And that is Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, Captain Rogers asked us to put him in stasis until we can fix whatever HYDRA did to him" he said as he directed Nagisa to a chair. "Have a seat please"

"Yes sir" Nagisa said "So why do I?"

"We need to give you some inoculations; just some harmless ones to counteract the illnesses we have here in Africa" T'Challa said handling the tablet to a scientist

"Oh, thanks" Nagisa said as the chair was leant back

"You may feel a sting" the medic said as he started the inoculations Nagisa saw something that made his eyes go wide

"Is that?" Nagisa asked looking at the data, he looked back at the Wakandan king

"It is" T'Challa said smiling as he input some data.

* * *

Later in the day Nagisa was walking around the botanical gardens, enjoy the flowers and afternoon sun when he was hit by a downpour

"I am sorry Nagisa" Storm laughed as she continued the rain. Nagisa flicked the excess water off of him while walking over to the Queen of storms

"Do you enjoy this sort of thing?" Nagisa asked

"I do, back at Xavier's I had a roof garden which allowed me to use my powers to water them, the students would join me in watering and weeding the garden, Dr McCoy would use it as a hide away to read and mark paperwork," Storm said

"So why did you trade the school from here?" Nagisa asked

"Simple, I fell in love with T'Challa during our childhood. After his walkabout, we lost contact with one another. It wasn't until the X-Men and Avengers had to work together again did we reunite and continue our romance. Speaking of X-Men I've heard from Beast, Colossus, Warpath and Nightcrawler that your classmates had adopted the personas of some of our members: Storm said

"You must be talking about Psylocke, Iceman, Scarlet Witch

"She's an avenger and was never one of us" Storm interrupted him gently to correct him

"Right Psylocke, Forge, Iceman and Shadowcat" Nagisa said

"Interesting" Storm hummed

"And then there's Wolverine" Nagisa said

"You have one too, tell me is he bad tempered as well

"No, she's only bad tempered when she's in a bad mood. Which is rare; she also leav es in a hut near our class

"A female Wolverine, that is different, the only example of a female Wolverine I've met is X-23; Wolverine's cloned daughter" Storm said

"Wow that must be awkward" Nagisa said

"You had no idea. Originally she was a product of Weapon X, the same as Deadpool. Only less" Storm said pausing while trying to get the right word

"Bonkers?" Nagisa asked

"That is one way of putting it yes" Storm said "Anyway, Weapon X looked to replicate the success they had with Wolverine, only to fail. It was only when they head scientist changed some the DNA, namely the Gender Chromosome for XY to XX did they produce what they were hoping for. After a while she defected to our side and became Wolverine's daughter and a trusted ally ever since

"Cool" Nagisa said leaning on the rails when an alarm rang out

"M'Baku!" Storm growled before taking off

"What's an M'Baku?" Nagisa asked

* * *

In the middle of the city Black Panther, Storm and Agent venom faced down a massive bodybuilder looking guy in a white ape costume

"What do you want M'Baku?" Black Panther,

"Your head, your wife and your kingdom, by the end of this day. All of those will belong to the Man-Ape" M'Baku said

"None of which you will get" Black Panther said leaping into the air.

'To the left, someone else is there' the symbiote said

"I'm on it" Agent Venom ran to the shadows where the symbiote indicated, There he found a scruffy looking individual with a weird device on his arm

"And so falls the panther King of Wakanda" the man said with a South Africa accent.

"Yeah about that" Agent venom said slugging him in the jaw making him collide with ground

"Who are you?" the man asked

"Call me Agent venom" Agent venom said jump kicking the man out into the open making M'Baku trip over him

"KLAW!" Black Panther shouted

"So you found us" Klaw said as he pointed the device at Black Panther, only for Agent Venom to come in and crush it with his bare fist

"Okay, so you're strong" Klaw said distracting him as M'Baku snuck up behind him and was about to swat the symbiote user, only for Agent Venom to whirl around and use a clap stunner before striking pressure points. Once M'Baku was at his level Agent venom glared at the Man-Ape.

"Bad Monkey" Agent venom said uppercutting M'Baku forcing him to land on the ground. Agent venom cracked his knuckled

"Aw shit" Klaw said as he was punched out by the Black Panther.

"Well that was a thing" Agent Venom said

"I agree, usually it would take me much longer to deal with him" Black Panther said.

* * *

Over the coming days Nagisa trained, studied and relaxed during his time during in Wakanda. It was a peaceful place and one of his favourite pastime was just walking the streets; which usually lead him into games of soccer with the local kids; which he enjoyed. But most of the time he was in the library or gardens. When he was in the gardens one days just staring out at the garden T'Challa walked up to him

"Your Majesty" Nagisa said

"Hello Nagisa, how are you doing today?" T'Challa asked

"I'm good" Nagisa said

"That is good, now I have to say something

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"Me and Ororo are heading to Kyoto in a couple of days, and we were wondering if you would like to travel with us there?" T'Challa asked

"You mean, you would be willing to take me to my home country with you?" Nagisa asked

"I am, Nagisa you arrived here by accident saving your home. You helped save Wakanda from M'Baku and Klaw. We are willing to help you, since you've done so much for us" T'Challa said

"Okay, I'll go with you" Nagisa said

"Good, there are a few thing we need to do first" T'Challa said "And something I would like to ask you"

"Sure what is it?" Nagisa asked

* * *

The next day Nagisa walked out of the private subsonic Jet of T'Challa's dressed in a black suit with a long black coat, he looked around tearing up as he was back in Japan. T'Challa and Storm went ahead before Nagisa went to catch up.

"Shall we go to the hotel you majesty?" the aide asked

"Yes please" T'Challa said as the black limo drove off.

"So, have you thought anymore about the job offer?" Storm asked

"I have and I have to said, that even though it is an incredible offer. I'm going to have to turn it down" Nagisa said sadly

"Don't worry, I'm sure that whatever you do, you will do it well" Storm said "But that doesn't mean, we're letting you give up the title" Storm said

"Yes ma'am" Nagisa said. Suddenly Nagisa spotted something, "STOP THE CAR!" Nagisa shouted as the driver did just that. Nagisa hopped out of the car and bowed. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this" Nagisa said

"Very well, we will meet up with you at the hotel" T'Chall said as the car drove off. Nagisa looked up and there before him was Kaede, so he could a couple of deep breathes and started to walk pass her. Once she was a bit of a distance away Nagisa looked up and smiled.

"No matter how many times I see you, I'm always surprised by it" Nagisa said as Kaede paused

"Nagisa?" she asked as standing there before her was Nagisa, smiling softly. "NAGISA!" she cried as she ran up to him "Don't ever, ever do that again" she said hitting Nagisa who was flinching with each hit. After the tenth slap she just cried into his chest, "Is this a dream, have I fallen asleep?"

"I'm pretty sure this will answer that question" Nagisa said as he softly kissed her while wrapping his arms around her hips. Kaede placed her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss; the two could feel the raw emotions of the kiss telling each other how missed they were. After what seemed like a century pass, they broke apart. Kaede smiling as Nagisa caught a floating cherry blossom and placed it in her hair before kissing her forehead again and just enveloping her in a hug; which the warmest thing Kaede had felt in days

* * *

"And that is where I was" Nagisa said

"Back up, the random portal dropped you in Wakanda, the most advanced nation in the world, and we never once considered asking Korosensei to look there?" Maehara asked

"Well who cares, all we need to know is that our filed commander is back" Nakamura said as she passed around drinks to the rest of the class. "To Nagisa's safe return

"TO NAGISA'S SAFE RETURN; CHEERS!" the cheered as the slammed down the fizzy drinks in their cups. Afterwards several of the guys burped. The most surprising was the belch Okuda gave up

"Excuse me" she said as a knock sounded on the door.

"I've got it" Isogai said opening the door "hello?"

"Hello, Is Nagisa here?" Storm asked

"Ah, Your highness" Nagisa said

"HIGHNESS!" the class said as they were shocked

"So these are your friends, anyway I am here to give you your luggage. We knew that your classmates were here and decided to return it after you reunited with them

"Thank you your highness" Nagisa said as he took the suitcase from the trolley. Storm bowed and walked away

"Though, it was a pity that you didn't decide to take the job Junior Ambassador Shiota" Storm said

"Junior Ambassador?" the class said again

"Like I said, I'm the right one for the job, that would go to my friend Rio Nakamura here, she's the one wanting to be a diplomat"

"Nagisa" Nakamura blushed

"I'll see you later Nagisa" Storm said "And Miss Nakamura, I'll keep an eye out for you"

"So that was Storm huh?" Fuwa asked

"She's pretty" Okano said

"So shall we get back to celebrating?" Terasaka said

"YEAH!" the class agreed. Soon they were enjoying themselves. Nagisa excused himself to change into the school uniform, but not before kissing Kaede's forehead making the girl smile.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Karasuma shouted "Well?"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode of ACH and that was where Nagisa was, Wakanda! Also what did Nagisa see in the lab that he didn't tell his class. Tune in next time to see that; now why did I do this chapter, I'm not sure why but I think I choose the Black Panther because he was included in Capt. America Civil War and he looked so cool, so might be why. Also why not I've alluded to Wakanda before and even went there and this was why. I was saving it for this chapter. Now I have to say there is only three or four chapters left until I've finished the main ACH story. But I will still be working in there with Side stories.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	50. Changing Time

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Karasuma shouted "Well?"

"we're celebrating" Nakamura said

"Celebrating what, and why did you charge it all to me?" Karasuma growled

"You said you would pay for anything we wanted" Kurahashi said

"That was for a simple dinner, not a party!" Karasuma said

"That still doesn't change the fact that you brats haven't told us why you're having a party" Irina said as she and Korosensei stepped into the room, one thing stood out to Korosensei; Kaede was smiling. She looked happy and energetic, not the sorrowful and lethargic look she had on the past weak

"Miss Irina" he whispered

"What is it?" Irina asked back

"Kaede, check out Kaede" Korosensei said as Irina looked over in Kaede's direction; softly smiling when she saw Kaede's bright smile back.

"She's smiling" Irina said as Nagisa walked out pulling on his vest and jacket

"Did I miss something?" he asked

* * *

"Nagisa?" Karasuma asked shocked

"It can't be" Irina said

"um, hey" Nagisa said before getting a face full of boob

"You're alive" Irina teared up

"Ah Irina, you're choking him" Korosensei said as the blonde released Nagisa

"Are you alright?" Kaede asked

"I'm okay" Nagisa said

"So, welcome back Nagisa." Korosensei said

"Thanks sir" Nagisa said

"So any food left?" Karasuma awkwardly asked

* * *

"Say Nagisa, have you called your parents?" Kaede asked

"Whoops" Nagisa said

"Here" Kaede said handing Nagisa her phone and indicated outside so Nagisa could call them. Once he was outside he dialled home. For some reason he's breath hitched as he heard the other end pick up

Hello, Hiromi Shiota speaking" Hiromi said "Hello?"

"Mum?" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, Nagisa is that you?" Hiromi asked

"Yeah, it's me" Nagisa said

"Where are you?" Hiromi asked nearly in tears of joy from the way her voice quivered

"In Kyoto, I met back up with the others here" Nagisa said leaning against the wall. "So, how have you been besides missing me?"

"I'm good, still getting use to the changes around here

"What changes?" Nagisa asked

"Well, one is a surprise, the other one I can tell is" Hiromi said

"Honey I'm home!" a voice shouted out

"Dad?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, your father and I are or rather have rekindled our relationship and he's back home" Hiromi said making Nagisa tear up

"Who are you talking to?" Yusei asked

"Hey dad" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, you're alright. We thought we lost you" Yusie said

"No, no you didn't" Nagisa said smiling. They stayed on teh roof talking for the next half an hour before saying goodbye

"We'll see you in two days at the train station

"Deal, see you then, I love you" he said to his parents before hanging up

"You good?" Maehara asked walking out

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said wiping his eyes

* * *

"So what did I miss?" Nagis asked

"We're no longer doing the entrance exams" Nakamura said making Nagisa choked

"WHAT!" he coughed

"Nakamura!" Kataoka scolded her

"What?" she asked

"You could have told him more subtly

"So why are we not doing the entrance exams?"

"Oh, Asano's set up something special for us: Class H"

"Class H?" Nagisa asked

"Kunugigaoka high school Class H: The Heroic Classroom" Isogai said

"Heroic Class?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, we're going to have a class/base on the high school campus" Isogai said

"But why?" Nagisa asked

"A reward, for us being in the top fifty and saving the world" Isogai said

"How bad was the?" Nagisa asked

"Don't go there Nagisa" Kataoka said

"HOW BAD!" Nagisa shouted

"90 total, 24 deaths, 76 injured, 30 critically injured. But most of those are out of the woods" Karasuma said

"I see" Nagisa said "Thank you" Nagisa said

"Well, it's time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow" Karasuma said as he rose and headed down the hallway

* * *

That evening when Nagisa was getting ready for bed he changed into his pyjamas and sat down on the bed as Kaede walked out in her yellow pyjamas drying her hair when she noticed Nagisa

"Are you okay?" she asked walking over to him. She noticed something "Oh Nagisa" she said letting his hair down before running her fingers through Nagisa hair. Soon Nagisa just leant into her crying "It's okay, it's okay. You did your best"

"Still" Nagisa said

"They weren't your fault. And from Karasuma said most of them were from before the invasion, you save the lives of thousands, and yet 24 lost lives and you're like this. If anyone asked which one of us were monsters. No one would say you are Nagisa." she said bringing herself to Nagisa's level. "You are a born hero Nagisa. you always jump into action to save lives and that is one of the things that makes me love you, you say that everytime you see me is that my beauty always surprises you, well you surprise me with how big your heart is" Kaede said brushing away more tears and just comforting the blue haired boy she fell in love with all those months ago when they shared their first kiss in the rain, Now here they were just comforting each other about the invasion that they were apart of days ago.

"I love you" Nagisa said

"I know, and I love you as well" Kaede said as the pair laid down and just enjoyed each other's warmth, before falling asleep to teh lullaby of their heartbeats. The symbiote covered them with the blankets, leaving them to a blissful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Nagisa saw some of the guys heading down for breakfast

"You sleep okay Nagisa?" Karma asked

"Yeah, I guess" Nagisa yawned

"Don't worry it was rough for the rest of us, the fighting; I remember seeing Okano shaken to the core after she woke up from a nightmare" Maehara said

"But thanks to the teachers and others we got over it pretty quickly, but that doesn't mean we're the same as we were before that attack" Isogai said

"Yeah" Nagisa said as they entered the dining room. The other guys smiled before stopping "Why are you, you sons of bitches" Nagisa said as he saw the big five ahead of him smiling

"Welcome back" Asano jnr. said

"Thanks" Nagisa said

"So where were you?" Kohyama asked

If you don't mind our asking" Ren said

"Wakanda" Nagisa said

"No seriously, you were in Wakanda?" Seo asked

"Yeah I was" Nagisa said.

* * *

Soon the dining room were flooded with students, welcoming back Nagisa and thanking him for saving the city, he old friends acting like they were when he was on the main campus. Nagisa had a smile on his face.

"There you are" Kaede said nudging him

"Huh?" Nagisa asked

"You were out of it for awhile there" Kaede said

"Well, wouldn't you if you heard that news?" Nagisa asked

"I was like that when I heard you were gone" Kaede said gripping his hand tightly to make sure he didn't leave, or at least that what she was thinking about.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, and even then I don't think we'll lose contact" he said kissing her. Karasuma walked in and smiled before sighing.

"Sir?" Kataoka asked "Is everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah its fine just hurry up and finish breakfast we've got somewhere important to be" Karasuma said as he walked over to get his own breakfast

"That was weird, even for him" Okano said

"I agree, but I wonder what it could be" Kataoka said

'I'm sorry" he said as he sat down and started to eat,

* * *

Karasuma walked off of the bus assigned to Class-E when they reached an abandoned building

"Why are we here?" Kaede asked

"Everything will be explained inside" Karasuma said walking in

"I don't like this" Terasaka said

"None of us do" Hazama said. Walking inside, the group saw a machine with a tube on it and several heroes, Ironman, Scott Lang, Mr Fantastic, Dr Strange, The Atom, The Flash, Captain America, Batman, Black Panther and Storm. Nick Fury walked over to them serious looking

"What's going on?" Irina asked

"I'm sorry. But its time" Fury said

"Time for what?" Isogai asked

"Time to say goodbye to Korosensei" Fury said

"But the deadline!" Okuda said

"I know, but we've devised a way to remove Korosensei from the earth" Fury said

"I see" Korosensei said "May I have some time with my students?"

"Five minutes" Fury said walking off.

* * *

"It's not fair, we still have time to try and figure things out!" Yada cried

"I know, but if they have found a way to kill me then so be it" Korosensei said

"You can't...you can't leave yet." Kaede cried

"You have to see us to the end of our middle school years" Kataoka said

"Don't worry I'm sure Karasuma and Irina will do that job for me" Korosensei said

"But chief" Karma said

"Don't worry I know" korosensei said

"Goodbye sensei" Isogai said

"Now, shall I take roll?" Korosensei asked

"You don't have to, time is precious to these people" Karasuma said

"Okay, Well Irina if you could escort the children out please" Korosensei said as the blonde teacher lead them off. Only Nagisa looked back, Black Panther noticed him and nodded slightly. Once the door closed Korosensei turned to the heroes

"Please remove your tie, hat and robes" Fury said

"Okay, just don't lose them" Korosensei said

"We won't" Fury said as Korosensei stepped into the machine

"Now there will be some discomfort. Don't worry about that its normal" Ironman said

"Okay" Korosensei said as Dr Strange booted up some monitoring gear.

"Blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen levels all look good" Dr Strange said

"Then we'll continue" Fury said as the tube of the machine lowered.

"Inserting catalyst" Scott said as he place a container of a chemical into the side of the machine

"Okay, now here's the tricky part" Mr Fantastic said

"I know you can do it Reed" Fury said

"Activate the machine in three" Batman said as he pressed a button and the tube with Korosensei was filled up with a purple gas. Korosensei started to be consumed by the gas and started screaming

* * *

"That's it, that's the end of Korosensei" Isogai said as Kataoka ran over to him, most of the girls were like that, they were clutching onto their boyfriends, who in turn were getting misty eyed. Karma looked over and saw Nagisa looking neutral

"Don't you care?" Karma asked

"What?" Nagisa replied

"Don't you even care that they are killing the teacher who never gave up on us?" Karma snarled.

"No, I'm trying to be strong for Kaede" Nagisa said

"I would think that at a time like this you can be emotionally weak. Or did the fight with Thanos remove the last bit of emotions you had?" Karma snarled, only to be punched by Nagisa

"NAGISA!" Kaede cried

"I do Care! ALRIGHT! but I don't think getting emotional about something out of our control is something to worry about" Nagisa snapped

"Out of our control, If it wasn't for Korosensei you're relationship with your mother would still be messed up" Karma said going to a new low

"AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD" Nagisa shouted

"BOYS!" Irina said physically separating the pair from each other. Terasaka came over to restrain Karma while Sugino held Nagisa back. The two were growling and snarling at each other

"What has gotten into your two?" Irina asked "This is not the time to be like this" Irina said

"Whatever" Karma said calming down. Nagisa calmed down as well and went back to Kaede's side. The class were looking down when the doors opened

* * *

"It's done, Korosensei is no more" Fury said making the children upset and sadder. "Also Miss Okuda I want to thank you"

"Thank me, why?" Okuda asked shocked

"Your work helped us achieve what we wanted to do here today" Fury said

"My work, my research was used to...to...to kill Korosensei?" Okuda asked stunned

"Kill?" Fury asked before he turned to Nagisa "You didn't tell them?" he asked

"Well" Nagisa laughed awkwardly before he was slapped up the head by Fury

"Why do you think T'Challa showed that to you in the first place?" Fury asked

"Showed you what?" Karma growled, Nagisa laughed again rubbing the spot he was smack "WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

"Now, now Karma calm down" Korosensei said

"What?" the class gasped as they teacher walked out looking human

"Oh wow" Irina said "He's stunning"

"Uh huh" the girls said stunned

"Agent Korogane, welcome back" Fury said smiling

"Thank you Director Fury" Korosensei said

"Ah Nagisa, an explanation please?" Isogai asked

"Oh simple, when I was in the lab, I saw the work they were conducting on the antidote for Korosensei, but it was unfinished. Luckily for me that Okuda gave me her notes on the chemical Korosensei asked her to make, the one which gave him the slime form. Turns out that was half the formula for the antidote. The Oversight had the other half, and when combined it worked, we tested it out on an animal Storm rescued which was used in testing the tentacle seeds before Shiro moved onto human experimentation" Nagisa said

"What, you knew they were going to cure him?" Fuwa asked shocked

"Sort of" Nagisa said "I didn't say anything in case it was a case of false hope"

"Nonetheless it worked and I will no longer destroy the world, Mission Accomplished" Korosensei said giving a thumbs up before pausing

"Sir?" Kataoka asked

"I have hands and finger again. Not to mention feet, and toes. Oh how have I missed having toes" Korosensei chuckled "You know, you miss having digits whne you don't have any"

"None the less you're back to normal, world's been saved. Game over" Karasuma said

"Does the government know?" Okano asked

"No" Karasuma said "So I'll stay on until the end of the year"

"So will I" Irina happily said.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma smirked, this unnerved Karasum a bit

"What are you two thinking about?" Karasuma asked

"Nothing" the pair said still smirking

"Oh, I think I know" Yada said

"What?" Karasuma asked

"Your promise" Kurahashi sang

"Promise?" Karasuma said

"That one where you said that 'I will try and settle down with her once the target is dead.' Well Korosensei's not going to blow up anymore, basically meaning he's dead. right Korogane-sensei?"

"Yes, but I would still liked to be called Korosensei if you would" Korosensei said

"See" Nagisa said

"I did say that" Karasuma said embarrassed

"Not to mention when decking the second reaper you called Bitch-Sensei your girl" Karma said

"True" Karasuma said

"And I mean, come on she's been pining after you for ages, heck probably day one she saw you and thought 'That is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with'" Maehara added in with a falsetto voice

"What, HEY!" Irina blushed

"Oh FINE!" Karasuma said grabbing Irina's face and pulling it in for a kiss. It started off rough but soon it became sweet and tender

"1,2,3,4" the kids started counting while Korosensei scribbled away in his book, that familiar perverted smirk on his face as he did so.

"That was...wow" Irina said as the kiss end

"There, happy now?" Karasuma asked

"Yes, now then when's the wedding?" Korosensei asked smirking

"I've been waiting to do this for an entire year" Karasuma said before punching Korosensei in the face. The now human teacher went crashing into the ground "That felt good" Karasuma said helping up Korosensei

"I suppose it would have" Korosensei said

"Sir?" Nagisa asked as he placed the tip of the sword he was given over Korosensei's tie. " A special sword, for a special event at a special time right?"

"Indeed" Korosensei said "Well done Nagisa"

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Over the next couple of days they had fun in Kyoto, most of the couples went off by themselves and just had a good time. Korosensei sat down in front of the Cherry Blossoms and sighed

"You okay?" Fury asked

"I just miss her, even more than before" Korosensei said as he looked at his hands.

"We'll find her" Fury said

"How?" Korosensei said

"We've had a team scanning the continent of Europe for this Europa Complex" Fury said "And once we do I'll be bringing along a strike team alongside an ARGUS strike force to try and bring it down and rescue them" Fury said

"Good, I can't wait to end Shiro's life" Korosensei said

"You'll have to keep waiting. For some reason he made bail" Fury informed him

"Who helped him?" Korosensei asked

"We don't know yet. But we will find out" Fury said

"what's next?" the teacher asked

"We'll see" Fury said as he got up and walked off as Korosensei went back to looking at the cherry blossoms smiling.

"Such peace" Korosensei said

* * *

Soon it was time to go home and they got the train to head back. Once they got near to Kunugigaoka station Nagisa felt nervous

"You okay?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, just excited and nervous" Nagisa said

"Don't be, they'll be happy to see you" Kaede said taking his hand and smiling softly

"Welcome home man" Karma said as the train pulled into the station and everyone waited for the doors to open, once they did the class filed out. Nagisa looked around, he didn't see his parents anywhere,

"NAGISA!" Hiromi shouted waving while running up to him

"MUM!" Nagisa cried as his mother embraced him and held him tightly, kissing his forehead and tearing up that her son was back

"My little hero, he's back. You're back" Hiromi said "I've missed you"

"I know mum, me too" Nagisa said

"I thought you were gone" Hiromi said letting go to wipe the tears from her eyes

"So you and dad made up huh?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah we did, oh I said I had a surprise for you didn't I?"

"There he is" Yusei said walking up to them

"Hey dad" Nagisa said hugging his father

"Good to see you, and that you're alive as well" Yusei said smiling before ruffling his son's hair

"No hello for me?" a voice asked

"What the, Sakura?" Nagisa asked surprised

"Hey" Sakura smiled

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Remember when I said I had a surprise for well, here she is" Hiromi said

"Tada!" Sakura cheered

"Huh?" Nagisa asked confused

"I'm your little sister now" Sakura said cheerfully

"WHAT!" Nagisa shouted

* * *

"Yeah, we adopted Sakura" Yusei said ruffling Sakura's hair

"But what about her parents?" Nagisa asked noticing a change in Sakura

"They were lost in the Invasion" Yusei said sadly

"No" Nagisa said looking defeated.

"They found the bodies during the clean up, they were buried under the rubble of a collapsed building; the building was destroyed during the starting stages when they destroyed the six building holding the devices that would contain a target" Yusei said, Nagisa understood. The invasion started off by them destroying a satellite cannon and a shield generator, ones intended for Korosensei.

"And knowing how close you two we talked it over with some officials and adopted her" Hiromi said as Nagisa looked over to the young girl who was hiding behind Yusei's leg. Nagisa knelt down to her level and smiled before ruffling her hair and turned around

"Well?" Nagisa asked

"Huh, oh" Sakura said climbing on Nagisa's back for a piggy back ride. the two went off smiling

"I think they'll be alright" Hiromi said as Yusei picked up Nagisa's bags and went off

"Come on hurry up" Sakura said

"Or we'll leave you behind" Nagisa said racing off.

* * *

That night Nagisa was finishing up on something for school when a knocked sound on his door

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked as the door opened to reveal Sakura "You okay kiddo?"

"Not quite, I still have nightmares about that day" Sakura said

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight" Nagisa said as he helped Sakura onto the bed he closed the door and turned the lights off before heading to bed

"Night Sakura" Nagisa said

"Night Nagisa" she said falling asleep, Nagisa looked back and smiled, it might take some getting used to but he would be an awesome older brother to this young girl. He fell asleep smiling at the thought he was now an official big brother to the girl who acted like a little sister to him. The future was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the final chapter of the arc with some big things, like what Nagisa saw and I didn't reveal, a hint for the next major side story which I'll post soon, and those are major canon explaining things that will happen at the end of the fic, Korosensei's back to being human. That scene changed a bit, it was more humorous and showed Korosensei as a human asking for a pair of pants, but I changed it to this which I think worked, so those were the things that people probably saw coming. Sakura becoming Nagisa's little sister was what you probably weren't expecting. But I hid a subtle hint to it in the nursery arc when I said Nagisa treated Sakura like a little sister, yeah that was oh I should od this when I was writing this chapter it was planned out! sneaky huh. Now then I won't be posting the next chapter until a little later because of the next major Side story which will be called ACH The Rescue! so look out ofr that one, whether I post it in this fic or as a new fic is yet to be seen.**

 **So until next tim I'll catch you on the flipside**


	51. Graduation Time

"And another one bites the dust" Thor said as she slammed her hammer into the exam beast they were facing

"Couldn't agree more honey" Agent venom said destroying his. They both looked to see a colossal monster in front of them.

"Last monster/Question" the pair said before attacking it together. Once it went down the finishing bell rang. They had done it, they had completed their last exams for the year.

"BOO YAH!" Ant-Man cried out before being tackled by an ecstatic Wasp.

"Soon, we'll be high schoolers" Agent Venom said as he was smooched by Thor

* * *

"Well done class, you have gone above and beyond the expectation for this school. As your teacher I must say that I am proud of you" Korosensei said wiping a tear from his eye

"We all are" Irina said smiling

"Indeed. Now that you've finished the year off with a human teacher I have to say, It was an honour teaching you" Karasuma said bowing

"Thank you for teaching us" the students bowed back before raising, Korosensei and Irina just smiled.

"So what should we do for the last two weeks together?" Korosensei asked "I know that they've done the school yearbook. So why not a class Album?" Korosensei asked

"That sounds like it could be fun" a voice said

"Ah, Miss Yukimura" Karasuma said

"Hey class, so I heard you did well on your tests" Aguri said

"The results won't be out for awhile at least" Nakamura said

"So what are you planning on doing?" Aguri asked

"For the rest of today it's going to be a photo shoot" Korosensei said

"Uh Oh" the class thought

"It could be fun" Nagisa said smiling

"Why not" Sugino said

"After all I think we earned this" Nakamura said smiling

* * *

"Okay, I've got the tripod all set up, and now the adjustments" Aguri said tuning the camera.

"Come on, hurry up sis" Kaede said

"Don't rush me Akari" Aguri said

"She still calls you Akari, I thought you changed your name to Kaede?" Nagisa asked

"Not just yet, after school I will" Kaede said "And then who knows, maybe one day I'll be Kaede Shiota" she stretched making Nagisa blush, that gave Korosensei an idea. Soon Aguri stood besides Korosensei on the right while Karasuma and Irina were on the left with the students, sitting in seat order in the middle. Soon a click was heard

"Okay one more" Korosensei said using a changer to revert back to Octo-mode

"MAGNA POWER!" Karasuma said transforming into the Magna Defender as the class had become their heroic personas. Once everyone was ready Aguri took a photo of them in hero mode. After that he class stood up

"Something's going to be coming soon" Isogai said

"COSPLAY TIME!" Korosensei said

"Me and my big mouth" he said. Nagisa looked skyward. If Thanos hadn't arrived early there would still be a threat to their teacher in the sky and they would have no way of curing him, not to mention Shiro would be after them, but he was sure that they would have stopped the laser, save Korosensei and kicked...no mutilated Shiro's ass

"What are you thinking about?" Kaede asked

"Things that could have been" Nagisa said

"I see" Kaede said

* * *

First up was an animal shoot with Terasaka's group, Kataoka and Kurahashi, who looked like the only one enjoying it. Itona was a frog for some reason

"Hold that pose guys" Aguri said as she took the photo "Next group please"

"Come on guys" Isogai said as he Suguya, Maehara, Kimura and Sugino as the drew their props swords

"Ooh Samurai" Korosensei said as he took the picture of them in different groups ready for battle. Maehara and Kimura facing each other. Next Nakamura, Yada, Kanzaki and Fuwa walked out in Kimono.

"Come on sis you too" Kaede said as she pushed Aguri in there wearing a white kimono with the girls.

"Smile now" Korosensei said as he took the picture.

"Where's Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"He should be changing into his next costume, its one I've been waiting to try out on him. Now girls if you please Irina has something for you" Korosensei said

"What?" Kataoka asked as they walked inside.

* * *

Nagisa finished securing the knife case he carried with him every before grabbing the jacket nearby him. He froze when he saw his reflection. He had a stern look on his face.

"Nagisa?" Ritsu asked

"Huh, oh yeah?" he asked

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah I am" Nagisa replied before walking outside. He bumped into Karasuma who wore his military dress uniform, he paused to look at Nagisa. Karasuma sadly smiled

"It suits you" He said as he pulled on his hat and walked out.

"About time you guys, we're about to do the final cosplay for our group" Sugino said as he paused smiling. "Nice look man" Sugino said as the he, Karma, Kimura, Okajima, Mimura and Karasuma each of them had a type of uniform on and lined up saluting. Most of them were armed forces, Kimura wore a police uniform, Sugino had a Nova Corp Uniform but the one that stood out the most was Nagisa who was wearing a type of SHIELD uniform. Most of the class had the same thought about him. It suited him to a T. Kataoka pictured Nagisa as an actual SHIELD agent. Kaede sadly smiled and walked over to him. Nagisa looked up and sighed

"how do I look?" he asked

"Brilliant, it was almost like it was made for you" Kaede said

"I agree, SHIELD looks good on you" Maehara said

* * *

After the uniform shoot Yada, Kurahashi, Okano, Okuda, Kaede and Hayami walked out in formal dresses

"Wow" the guys said as the girls lined up and smiled after adjusting their dress. Nagisa smiled as he saw Kaede having a good time.

"Say 'cheese'" Aguri said as she took the picture. Once it was done Nagisa walked over and smiled. Aguri saw this and took a picture surprising the teens before they took another picture, this time in a nice pose. Aguri smiled

"Very nice" Aguri said

"Thanks sis" Kaede said

* * *

"Okay, one more" Korosensei said as he shifted to octo-form and smirked "Well one more before the big one"

"Still can't get over that" Karma said

"Oh Karma" Korosensei said as he was dressed in a cowboy looked with Okuda in a cute cowgirl outfit with him. The pair smiled while the picture was taken. Then Okuda stepped out and Karma did a gunslinger's pose with the coat flowing out behind him.

"Wow" Okuda said "That's so cool"

"Thanks darlin'" Karma said kissing her.

"Incredible. They're spoiling you after doing so will" Karasuma said

"I agree" Irina said before they were shifted into Irina being held by Karasuma in wedding attire

"What's the meaning of this Korogane?" Karasuma asked

"Just a practice for the big day" Korosensei chuckled.

"What was that" Karasuma growled as the students agreed. But after an hour and a half the photo shoot was over and everyone went back to class to finish off the day.

* * *

"Hard to believe" Nagisa said

"Believe what?" Kaede asked

"We're nearly done with this chapter of our lives, and soon we'll be starting a new one" Nagisa said

"Yeah, well one aspect from this chapter of our lives will still be the same" Kaede said

"Our heroics" Nagisa said

"So have you finally decided what you want to be?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, I have it to a primary choice and a backup choice" Nagisa said

"And those are?" Kaede asked

"An Agent of SHIELD and a teacher" Nagisa stated

"So if SHIELD doesn't work out you'll become a teacher?" Kaede asked

"Why not?" Nagisa asked

"Well, both of those suit you well" Kaede said walking hand in hand with Nagisa

"What about you, think you're going to go back to being an actress?" Nagisa asked

"Maybe, but if I do; then we can't be together" Kaede said

"No one said that did they?" Nagisa said

"The rules are that an actress or idol must be single to appear available meaning that the fans have a chance of getting together" Kaede explained "Well for a time anyway"

"Okay, that is just bullshit, can't you say that between periods of being an actress you fell in love and you now have a partner when you go back?" Nagisa asked

"I'll ask my manager, but no promises" Kaede sighed

"Well then. We'll still have high school and if we have to take a break then we'll take a break until we can work something out" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kaede said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

A week had passed and now it was time. Nagisa looked at the uniform hanging up on his cupboard door.

"It's nearly time" Nagisa said looking at the uniform, he was in a way nervous and excited

"Hey" Yusei said

"Oh dad, what's up?" Nagisa asked as his dad sat down on his bed

"It's been accepted and Fury has agreed to hold a place for you until after High School" Yusei said smiling

"Awesome, but who?" Nagisa asked

"Your mother did. After an event where she found out her son was a hero calling himself Agent Venom" Yusei said smiling

"My bad" Nagisa blushed

"Wait what?" Sakura asked walking in "You're Agent venom?"

"Yep" Nagisa said looking at his dad who just shrugged in embarrassment

"Well thanks" Sakura said hugging him "For you know, saving me"

"No problem sis" Nagisa said

"Well bed time guys, you've got a big day tomorrow Nagisa" Yusei said

"Yeah, night dad, night Sakura" Nagisa said

"Night bro" Sakura said kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Man, graduation day already" Nagisa said

"You're up early" Daredevil said as he landed next to Nagisa

"Couldn't sleep. The feelings inside me" Nagisa said

"I know the feeling" Daredevil said "So where to first?"

"Class-E" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom. Soon the two heroes arrived at the classroom where Nagisa spent his last year. The blue haired student looked around sadly smiling "I thought that coming here was a death sentence, but so many incredible things happened here" Nagisa said as he remember attacking Korosensei with a toy grenade, Sugino's baseball attempt, Karma's return, His first kiss, the giant pudding attempt, swimming in the manmade pool, the exams, Asano's attempt, meeting his teachers.

"I'll take my leave" Daredevil said leaving while Nagisa was stuck in flashbacks

"Nothing quite like it is there?" Sugino asked showing up with The time of your life playing on his MP3

"No kidding" Isogai said as he, Maehara, Karma and Terasaka showed up

"Since Class-E is joining the main campus next year what happens to this place?" Karma asked

"Who knows" Maehara shrugged. "Shall we?" he asked picking up a suit case

"Indeed" Nagisa said as all the guys did the same. When they were inside the guys changed into their full dress uniforms

"Man it's been fun right?" Maehara asked adjusting his tie.

"Yeah. Come on they'll be here soon" Nagisa said

"Hey Nagisa" Isogai said

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"Next year when we're in Class H; I was wondering if you would be the class rep" Isogai

"Me, but you've done a good job" Nagisa said

"And I think you would just the same job; so what do you say?" Isogai asked

"I'll do it if I'm voted in" Nagisa said happily.

"Good. Please to hear it" Isogai said

"So where to now?" Karma asked.

* * *

Soon they were all gathered at their graduation ceremony. It was time to say goodbye to their middle school years and look forward to the future

"I just want to say, as your teachers we couldn't be more proud of you this past year" Korosensei said

"I agree, even thought it wasn't what most people would or could call conventional, but it was nice helping you young men and women on your way to adulthood." Karasuma said

"That being said, it's a shame and me and Karasuma can't stay on. But the ministry of defence needs their best back" Irina said

"And what about you Jelavitch-sensei?" Yada asked

"well, I've been given several new job opportunities, one of them is being the teacher for Class-H alongside Korosensei

"Sorry children but you won't be getting rid of me that easily" Korosensei beamed proudly

"And my sister has asked me to join up with her and freelance for SHIELD sometimes. But" Irina said taking Karasuma's hand. "I'm joining the Ministry of Defence"

"Awesome" the girls cheered

"So we can still ask you for advice?" Kataoka asked

"Of course, you're my darling students after all" Irina said

"It's time guys" Korosensei said

"Yes sir" They said as they went in. The rest of those gathered smiled and joked around with them while they entered the room.

The ceremony started with words from Asano, the dean, Asano Jnr and Teppei. After the speeches were done they started handing out their certificates to the students starting with Class #-A seat 1 and continued on. When it reached Class-E they grew nervous while at the side of the stage. Class-E who a mere year ago were the scourge and the exiled members of their school were now the heroes of the school and city. Each member went up bowed and received their certificates and walked off the stage. When it was Nagisa's turn he went up and got his certificate and Asano smiled before stated

"I like the look in your eyes, it must because of your teacher's hard work" the headmaster said who like the school ostracised them "Congratulations of your graduation"

"Thank you sir, and please stay well but don't go overboard" Nagisa bowed and walked off.

"I'll try not to" Asano said as he continued on giving out the certificates of Class-E and giving them words of congratulations. Once Ritsu received hers and she sat down Asano cleared his voice

"People gathered here today I give you your graduation 3rd years" Asano declared as they all stood up and applauded the group of third years. Tears welled up in many an eye that day.

'We did it, we graduated, saved the world, save our teachers and got the love interests. I don't know what the future will hold for us. But all I know is one thing. We'll do it the same way we conquered this year: Together!' Nagisa thought. HE met up with his parents who were proud of him and Sakura was jumping on him offering her congratulations. Next Kaede and her family came over to offer their congratulations to Nagisa while Hiromi and Yusei did the same to Kaede.

* * *

Later on Karasuma called them to an area where Lyla and Fury stood with them

"Now about the cash incentive" Karasuma said as boxes filled with a billion yen sat. Most of the guys were salivating, but not Nagisa he had a motive in mind. But Kataoka spoke up

"What about it, we didn't kill Korosensei" Kataoka said

"No you saved him and the world, so consider this your reward for dealing with the invasion and Thanos" Fury said "What are you going to do?"

"A Ferrari, no Veyron definitely a Veyron" Okajima said

"A week at a beach with my girl" Maehara said making Okano blush. Kataoka coughed and glared at them.

"We'll take enough for living expenses and tutelage" Kataoka said

"And the rest?" Fury said

"I would actually half of my share" Nagisa said

"What for?" Kataoka asked

"And a word with Bruce Wayne" Nagisa said

"Okay" Fury said as he gave half of Nagisa's share of the bounty to the boy

"He's across the hall, down two rooms" Lyla said as Nagisa left.

"Well what else can we do. We'll donate some of it; majority of it is going back to the government as thanks. And with what's left over I don't know" Kataoka sighed

"Maybe hospital bills for Takeru?" Yada asked

"That will be under the donation Toka" Kataoak informed

"Thanks Meg" Yada said

* * *

"So Nagisa Shiota, you wanted to see me?" Bruce asked

"Yes sir, it came to my attention you purchased a company recently, Yukimura Pharmaceuticals" Nagisa said

"Yes I did" Bruce said

"Well, I was wondering if I could buy it off of you, I have 500 million yen which is about 5 million dollars, which is not much" Nagisa bowed

"I'm sorry, but I can't sell it to you, and besides what would you do with it?" Bruce asked

"I would give it back to the rightful owners: The Yukimura clan" Nagisa said

"I see; well the thing is Mr Shiota we had the exact same idea." Bruce said smiling

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, I did buy Yukimura Pharmaceuticals, but I sold it back to Masaru Yukimura at a quarter of the price I paid for it. So I'm sad to say that I beat you to it" Bruce smiled

"I see, great minds think alike" Nagisa said walking off. "So what now, I have 500 million Yen in my pocket scorching it, maybe something good with it, something honest" Nagisa smiled

"Good idea" Bruce said as Nagisa walked off.

"Hey Mr Wayne?" Nagisa asked turning back

"Yes Nagisa?" Bruce asked

"How much is a mountain?" Nagisa asked

"Okay...that's a first" Bruce smiled "What are you thinking?"

* * *

"Buy the mountain Class E is on?" Isogai asked

"Yeah why not, I mean they're shutting down the old classroom and technically the base is still there" Nagisa said

"So what would we use it for?" Sugino asked

"Who knows, whatever we want" Mimura said

"A hideaway, hangout anything really" Sugino said

"Or we could use it as a backup to the Class-H classroom" Isogai said

"Plus the satellite terminal for Ritsu and Ai is still there" Mimura said

"And who knows what the school or government would do with it" Nagisa said

"Man, Meg's going to flip" Isogai sighed. "Alright let's go do this, but first we have to talk with Karasuma and Headmaster Asano about this"

"YEAH!" the others said cheering

"Us, owners of a mountain. Oh boy is that going to be a story to tell" Isogai said

* * *

After the break it was time for school to start up again, which meant High School for the former Class 3-E.

"WHOA!" Nagisa said pulling on his uniform jacket

'First day back and you're already late. Not good class rep' the symbiote chuckled

"They haven't decided that yet V" Nagisa said

"NAGISA!" Sakura shouted running to him, "You forgot this" she said handing him his bento

"Thanks sis" Nagisa said as he smoothed out his hair and he adjusted the black tie. The uniform was mostly the same as the middle school one, only with the waistcoat and pants being pitch black and the sleeves having two bands at the hands. Nagisa smiled looking out

"So the future's bright" Nagisa said

"No kidding" Kaede said joining up with them.

"So you've changed your hair colour back to black then?" Nagisa asked

"Not really, turns out the tentacles and symbiote messed with my genetics a bit, my hair is now naturally green, so I dyed it back to black; for the first couple of months anyway" Kaede said

"Kunugigaoka High, things aren't going to be the same after last year" Nagisa sighed

"Agreed. What with Asano leaving" Kaede said

"So who's in charge of the school?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Welcome students, I am your new headmaster Takumi Shirokaze. I am please and delighted to pick up where my predecessor left off. And there will be some changes to the schooling system like the reformation of the Junior High's Class-E system being abolished and the Class-H program being started for the high school division." Shirokaze said, he was in his fifties with his hair starting to grey, he's green eyes twinkled in hope of things to come. "And now I would like to introduce Class-H's head teacher: Ryushi Korogane" Shirokaze said

"Thank you dear head master, now I am Korogane and I'm happy to teach these wonderful students, the last Class-E and the first Class-H, and no matter what I'm sure that we can look to them for help no matter what that will bring" Korosensei said smiling.

* * *

After the class began things started to settle down and the heroes only had to patrol and stop minor crimes, making sure things were peaceful for a time to come. Nagisa was declared the leader of the class with Kaede being his female counterpart. Kurahashi was not there for the week as she was helping several Green Lanterns and the Guardians of the Galaxy repair the damage done to the moon by Yanagisawa's experiments on anti-matter, all of which we now buried in the deepest and darkest parts of SHIELD's network. So overall life was good and they had their happy ending finally.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was Graduation day. Meaning we have one chapter left of the official story and a ton of side stories to come, but we got one chapter left so I'll be working on that now and I'll have it up soon-ish, yeah let's go with that shall we? Anyway I've hidden an Easter egg in here and I want to see if you can find it. Its hard but in plain sight, first person to find it will be able to ask for a side story plot, sounds good? Cool**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	52. Future Time

7 YEARS LATER

Kaede was in a forest walking around, she had matured into a graceful young woman, she was holding a bo-staff in one hand and a flower in the other. She paused and looked around. Suddenly a ninja attacked her. She dodged the ninja while others joined in and she twirled the staff and started to fight them off smiling

"What's wrong boys? The Shogun scared of a little girl are there?"

"So you are the Kunoichi the Daimyo hired to find the princess" a samurai said

"That's me" Kaede said as she flicked her dark violet hair over her shoulder.

"Then take here, and bring her to Tengen-sama" the samurai commander said sneering as his men charged

"Bring it on, for I am Mai Akatsuki, the Kunoichi of the dawn" she said charging.

* * *

"And that was a look at the next project of Haruna Mase, and the long awaited seventh season of Kunoichi of the dawn, in fact the last time we saw you in this series it was about seven years ago" a TV host said

"That's right" Kaede said

"So what happened?" the host asked

"I took a temporary retirement and went to finish my high school education. Which coincided with my sister's disappearance" Kaede said smiling

"So you went back to school and graduated I take it

"Yep, while I wasn't the most genius of students I wasn't a slacker. It took awhile"

"Not that your dating ban has been lifted with you being over twenty years of age, is there anybody in your life.

"Well, now that I can date again, I'll be resuming my relationship with my schoolyard sweetheart" Kaede smiled making the host awe.

"That's so cute, so what is your boyfriend doing right now?"

"He's about to graduate from his tertiary education" Kaede said

"Which is?" the host asked

"Defence" Kaede said.

* * *

Nagisa looked around, the Triskelion was under attack and Nagisa's team from the academy dubbed Echo Unite were the only ones there who could fight back.

"What we got?" Nagisa asked

"Some nasty shit, SHIELD Separatists, oh boy probably leftovers from Crossbone's little coup" one of his member, Ben Warwick a British citizen and his team's tech expert said

"Great" an Australian said

"Granger, think you can go over to that balcony and see where the Director is?" Nagisa asked

"You got it" Rex Granger said

"Talk to me Max" Nagisa said to a bulky American. This was Max Callen Echo Unit's second in command.

"This is some messed up shit bro" Max said

"You're telling me" a Spaniard said

"Esquire, Callen move up" Nagisa said

"Yes sir" Max and Julio Esquire said

"Reyes?" Nagisa asked

"I'm here, don't know why I'm just the wheelman for this unit" Robbie Reyes said

"You're here because we are. Warwick?" Nagisa asked

"We're good to go sir"

"Okay, pop smoke and then abseil down and rescue the Director. We'll get him to the garage and pick out a vehicle. Reyes you've got the wheel, I'll be front passenger, Granger, Callan you'll be in the middle with The director, Warwick and Esquire in the back covering the rear.

"Back seat duty again" Esquire said as Nagisa used the hand sign for shut up and indicated forward to which all of Echo Unit went over to the railing and clipped on rope. Nagisa then held up five fingers and started counting down before lobbing smoke grenades at the ground.

"Go" he said as the team descended and took out the hostage keepers.

"Enemy down" Max said sweeping the area

"Good, Director Rogers, are you okay sir?" Nagisa asked as the director stood up revealing Captain America as the director of SHIELD

"No problem, now shall we?" he asked as he was lead off to the underground garage. Nagisa stopped and grabbed his shield

* * *

"Okay there, that one" Nagisa said pointing to a SHIELD four wheel drive off to the side. "And remember the formations this time"

"YES SIR!" Echo Unit said

"After you Director" Max said

"Thank you cadet Callan" Capt said getting in with Rex on the other side

"How do things look?" Nagisa asked

"We're all clear sir?" Reyes said

"Good, then let's get moving" Nagisa said as Reyes started to drive them out of there. Nagisa activated the controls for the garage door and bridge leading out of the Triskelion

"Negative for any bogey sir" Max said as the group drove off. Behind them two jeeps pulled out

"Two jeeps six o'clock!" Esquire said as he and Warwick and aimed their weapons behind them and opened fired. After about 20 seconds they returned to facing the front.

"Target down" Warwick said

"Bogey 12 O'clock" Reyes said

"I've got this" Nagisa said opening the door and aiming down the iron sights of his H&K XM8 Assault Rifle and squeezed the trigger as he wedged his rifle into the space between the door and main body of the car, two shot exited out of the barrel and shot the drivers making the cars careen off the road. Nagisa looked ahead and then scouted behind him making so no one was around.

"We clear?" Reyes asked

"We're clear" Nagisa said as he got back in the car.

"We'll reach the safe zone in about 5 mins" Reyes said as he slowed down

"Well done boys, and with that this test has been completed" Director Rogers said

"Thank you sir" they all said.

* * *

After fifteen minutes the team leaders gathered around the scoreboard to see who would be at the top of the team event

"Rescue the Director, never gets old" a guy said as Nagisa ran up "Yo Nagisa

"Hey Eli" Nagisa said as he walked up over to the team leader of the Young Avengers. One of the members was Cassie Lang, the daughter of Scott Lang the second Ant-Man.

"SO you think you did well?" Eli asked

"Who knows" Nagisa said

"HEADS UP!" someone shouted and the scores were shown. On top was Echo Unit.

"WAY TO GO ECHO!" someone shouted

"You know, that the top team can choose one member to get a reward" Eli said.

"I'll head out and talk with the director" Nagisa said

* * *

"Enter" Director Rogers said

"Sir" Nagisa said saluting

"Cadet Shiota, what can I do for you?" Director Rogers asked

"I was wondering if I could head home, as the prize for top of the scoreboard

"Well it is your turn, seeing everyone else on your team has headed home for a week off. And if I remember correctly its around about time for that right?"

"The anniversary of Class-E's assassination mission, yes sir" Nagisa said

"Well in that case, I don't see why not. You have a week's leave" Director Rogers said

"Thank you sir" Nagisa said as he was about to walk out only to have a bag thrown at him

"Come one Stark's Quinjet leave in 30" Reyes said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked

"Come on man, as soon as we saw Echo was top again we started to pack for you, I mean it's been what two years since you've been home?" Reyes asked

"What's your point Robbie?" Nagisa asked

"You were picked ahead of time" Reyes said

"Thanks." Nagisa said as he left with Reyes.

* * *

Thirteen hours later Nagisa was back in Japan. He loaded up his stuff on the back of a SHIELD issue bike, it was an electric model of Harley Davidson called the Livewire that Romanov road tested and it was agreed to make it SHIELD official motorcycle transport for field ops.

"Okay, we're going to do a moving drop, now you know what that is right?" Max asked

"Yep" Nagisa said

"Just a heads up as you know"

"I'll be fine man, its home" Nagisa said as he fist bumped with Max.

"Dropping in five" Max said as the lower hatch opened

'Have a good time" Reyes said

"See ya guys" Nagisa said as he drove off on his bike, he zoomed through the streets smiling as he saw that he's home had some changes but a lot stayed the same. Soon he came to his apartment building and parked his bike next to his mum's car and grabbed his bags and headed out.

"Nagisa?" a voice asked

* * *

"Sakura?" Nagisa asked seeing his adoptive sister.

"NAGISA!" Sakura cheered glomping him

"Whoa" Nagisa said as he tried to stop himself from falling over 'note to self pick up the symbiote again

"So how long are you back for?"

"Just the week, maybe longer" Nagisa said

"Cool, but you'll have to stay in the guest room

"Hang on, they assured me my room was still there" Nagisa said confused

"As my room" Sakura said

"You didn't" Nagisa said

"Oh ho" she said dashing off screaming

"Get back here squirt!" Nagisa said.

* * *

Once Nagisa got back home and dropped his stuff and removed his boots. He smiled as Sakura went to the right to where her room was when he was staying here. Nagisa knew she was joking around.

"Where's mum and dad?" Nagisa asked

"Out on date day"

"Date Day?" Nagisa said

"They go out for the afternoon once a month" Sakura said removing her tie and jacket

"So how's Kunugigaoka?" Nagisa asked taking off his jacket

"Not bad, I'm in 2-A" Sakura said

"Cool" Nagisa said "I'll cook us something

"NO way, you just got home, I'm cooking" Sakura said

"You sure?" Nagisa asked

"I'm sure, you can cook a different night, maybe even have Kaede around" Sakura said

"Really?" Nagisa asked as he ran his hands over his pocket.

"Yeah, her dating ban has been lifted, well it was lifted last year. But you two had to do the whole secret romance right?" Sakura asked

"Sure. Her manager was okay with it and so were her parents" Nagisa said as he turned on the TV "Huh Dawn of the Kunoichi; I didn't think they were still making this"

"New season" Sakura said

"Cool" Nagisa said kicking back.

* * *

The next day Nagisa drove Sakura to school on his bike

"Thanks Nagisa" Sakura said throwing him her helmet before adjusting her hair

"Hey" Nagisa said

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"If some guy likes you and breaks yoru heart" Nagisa said

"Don't worry they already know that my brother can and will make them disappear" Sakura smiled before joining her friends. Nagisa laughed and looked up at Class-3E's old mountain. They had bought the mountain and used it for their personal use. Okano usually trained there and Kurahashi used it to make some money by giving nature tours. He began running up it, getting to the top without breaking a sweat. He smiled seeing what they now dubbed the Cabin. He walked over to it. "Better get to fixing this up" he said rolling up the sleeves. It is tomorrow after all" he said as he got the gear needed to clean the place up. He started with the windows before polishing the floorboards and then he noticed the roof had some holes in it. So he got up top with some building materials and started fixing that. He got onto top of the roof and started fixing the holes; pausing every now and then to gaze out at the view he had. Smiling he got back to work.

* * *

"That was tough" Nagisa said wiping the sweat off his brow. "And tomorrow I'll pull out the outdoor stuff" he said

"Hey Nagisa" Sakura cried out

"Oh hey sis, what's up?" he asked

"Lunch" she said holding up a bento box.

"Thanks" Nagisa said as he sat down and took the box.

"You got this place cleaned quickly, was it because of that?"

"Yeah it was" Nagisa said started to eat. "In a way it's made my life easier, but at times its harder" he said

"What about AV?" Sakura

"We had a deal I wouldn't use him during the Academy" Nagisa said

"Oh come on Graduation's coming up for you. You need the abilities when going against some of the elites" Sakura said

"Maybe, but I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment" Nagisa said

"Like what?" Sakura asked

"Tomorrow" Nagisa said

"It will be fine, what could go" Sakura commented

"And zip it!" Nagisa laughed as he and his sister had lunch together,

* * *

"Man it's a nice day" Kaede said stretching

"You're right" Kanzaki said

"I'm glad we could all get the day off" Kataoka said

"I agree. Even Karma and Terasaka came" Isogai said

"Yeah, yeah knock it off. We still have to clean and set everything up" Terasaka groaned as he carried a grill

"How are you holding up Ritsu?" Fuwa asked

"I'm fine. I actually gotten use to this body" the synthoid said "Project Vision was a wonderful experience for me" Ritsu smiled as a butterfly landed in her hair

"But one thing still irks me" Kaede said

"What's that?" Okano asked

"How come several of you have a bigger bust size?" she shouted

"I'm sure you've gotten bigger as well" Yada said smiling

"A Bit" she said

"Girls" The guys said

"Huh, hey guys" Fuwa shouted

* * *

"What's wrong?" Maehara asked

"Come have a look" Fuwa shouted

"What?" Karma asked

"How is everything set up?" Sugino asked

"Oh there you are" a voice said

"Karasuma" the group said

"Ah you've already set up

"It wasn't us" Hayami said

"Ah damn it" they heard from inside the old classroom. They dropped into a defensive stance and got ready. Karasuma reached for his gun "Come on you stupid" the voice said as a blue haired man walked out holding two massive tables. "There we are, oh?" he said pausing before placing the tables down.

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Hey guys" Nagisa said blushing "I thought you were coming at 11" he said

"It is" Isogai said as the other placed down what they brought and walked over.

"Whoa" Kimura said "you've grown

"No kidding, we thought you would have only grown a centimetre" Karma said smirking

"Geez thanks" Nagisa said

"Oh ignore them" Kaede said walking up to him and kissing him

"I missed that" Nagisa said

"So did I" Kaede smiled going in for a second one

"Kill me" Irina said

"And there goes the mood. Thanks bitch" Nagisa said

"Up yours" Irina said

"Mama swore" a young girl said

"What did I say about saying things in front of Mirai?" Karasuma said picking up his four year old daughter Mirai Karasuma.

"AWW" the girls cooed at the young girl.

* * *

"So how's the training going?" Karma asked

"Excellent, my team's the top team and we're graduating in a couple of months" Nagisa said

"And then where will you be deployed?" Sugino asked

"I'm going to ask the director if I can stay here unless I'm needed elsewhere" Nagisa said

"Nice" Maehara said

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something

"That because it's probably classified Karma" Fuwa said as she and Kaede walked over.

"I guess I could tell you, my first year at the academy it was attacked." Nagisa sighed

"WHAT!" they all asked

"No way" Muramatsu said starting the grill

"Yeah, it was out of nowhere, Crossbones and several ex-HYDRA agents stormed the academy and the Avengers were deployed. Colonel Fury asked the first year students to evac the public and non field-agent students. Anyway I had gotten some people out when suddenly an explosion happened and suddenly" Nagisa paused pulling up his shirt reveal five thin scars. "Several pieces of shrapnel tore my sides. Once Crossbones was dealt with I was taken to the local medical centre. My odds weren't the best. In fact my family was flown in just in case"

"You mean...you were really close to death?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, they would have brought you by they couldn't reach you" Nagisa said

I was on Okinawa doing a shoot" Kaede said

"Anyway the only option was a blood transfusion, but the only person who could was Capt America. So they came up with a plan, try and filter out as much of the super soldier serum they could and then transfuse the blood into me"

"Whoa, so you're what metahuman levels of everything?" Isogai asked

"No, more like peak performance. Basically Olympic athlete levels of strength and speed" Nagisa said

"Still cool" Okajima said

"Agreed" the others said

* * *

"Sorry we're late" Aguri said as she and Korosensei showed up making Kaede squee and race over to her sister

"Why is she excited?" Nagisa asked

"Oh that's right you haven't been back much have you?" Okuda said as she and Hayami were setting up the plates

"She's probably excited to see her niece" Hayami said

"Niece?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Yeah, go say hello" Maehara smirked

"I could take you down you know" Nagisa said as Maehara pushed him over

"Yeah" Maehara said

"Oh she's gotten so big, haven't you?" Kaede asked

"She had, Oh Nagisa" Aguri said

"Hey" Nagisa said

"Looking sharp in that uniform" Korosensei said

"Thank you sir, and who's this little cutie?" Nagisa asked

"This is Hikari, doesn't take after her mother

"Sure" Nagisa said

"I think she'll need to warm up to you" Aguri said as Hiakri giggle while Kaede tickled her. Nagisa smiled at the sight of Kaede playing with Hikari.

* * *

"So what did I miss while I was training?" Nagisa asked

"Not much, most of us are still in college or university" Kurahashi said

"Okuda and Takebayashi are researchers now" Okano said

"I work at the Tokyo U library" Hazama said smiling

"We've taken over our family businesses" Itona said as Yoshida and Muramatsu agreed

"I'm still doing my nature guides" Kurahashi said

"I'm a part of the acrobatics team at my uni" Okano said

"I'm an actress again, but I'm studying journalism at the same time" Kaede said

"Really?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Yeah" Kaede smirked

"I'm almost an architect" Chiba said

"Yeah well, I'm just learning to be a hostess at the moment" Kataoka said

"I'm still working at the cafe, but I'm an assistant manager now" Isogai said

"I actually help out at an animal shelter" Hayami said shocking most

"WHAT!" they said

"She's actually quite good at it" Karasuma said

"Well I'm a baseball player now, in the minors" Sugino said

"Yeah, I caught a game with Capt America and my team when we were in New York" Nagisa said

"Why didn't you say hi?" Sugino asked

"Busy I guess" Nagisa shrugged

"I'm finally an Aged Care Nurse" Kanzaki said "And that's not all"

"What?" Kataoka asked

"Well, the thing is" SUgino started

"I'm pregnant" Kanzaki announced

"Yukiko, congratulations" Kaede hugged the girl

"I'm just a month along, my parents don't even know" Kanzaki said

"Good riddence" Sugino said as he was slugged by Nagisa in the shoulder

"You sly dog" Nagisa smirked

"Me and Terasaka are in politics" Karma said

"That scares the shit out of me" Nagisa said

"What ever" Karma said bored

"Yuzuki and I and assistant at a TV station and manga publishers" Mimura said

"My boss has entered my manga idea into a contest" Fuwa said

"Still training to be a police officer" Kimura said

"Nice, not a bad bunch of careers, I'm proud at what you've decided to do" Korosensei said

"Thanks chief" Karma said

* * *

"Hey Kaede can I talk to you privately?" Nagisa asked

"Sure" she said as the pair walked off. Once they reach a small field they stopped

"I've missed you" Kaede said

"Same here" Nagisa said "And I've got something important to ask" he said

"What is it?" Kaede asked

"Wow, I don't think I've been this nervous and I've faced down terrorists, monsters, assassins and aliens" Nagisa said "Plus Kunugigaoka's exams"

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked concerned

"Well, here goes" Nagisa said getting something out his pocket and kneeling on the ground

"Nagisa" Kaede said in shock as Nagisa held up a box holding a silver ring with a pink diamond and two smaller white ones next to it

"Kaede Kayano will you do the honour of becoming my bride?" Nagisa proposed. Kaede was stunned for several second until

"Yes, Yes I'll marry YOU" she cheered tackling Nagisa to the ground while kissing him, Once he was able to get up after the kiss he slipped the ring on Kaede's finger and kissed her again.

"Well, what do you think?" Nagisa asked

"I think I'm getting married to the man I love, how can I not be happy" Kaede said

* * *

"So there I was about to be taken out when the gunman was thrown back and was killed. After that I managed to get the hostages out of there" Irina recounted a mission of hers

"Wow, Irina even after all this time you're still amazing" Yada beamed

"No kidding" Nakamura said

"This coming from somebody is most assured a position as the Wakandan ambassador?" Fuwa asked

"Nothing's concrete yet" Nakamura said

"That's a shame" Yada said

"What about you, I how's the businesswoman thing?" Nakamura asked

"It's slow, plus I want to take my time getting there and just help support Justice you know?" Yada asked

"Well, at least nothing can surprise us anymore, like that time Yada experimented in High school of Yukiko's pregnancy" Nakamura said

"There might be just one more surprises" Kaede said as she walked over to Aguri

"There you sweetie" she said lowering her daughter into a pram

"Hey Aguri?" Kaede asked as she walked up to Aguri who was trying to get Hikari to sleep

"What is it?" Aguri asked

"Well, see the thing is something's happen with me and Nagisa" Kaede said

"What?" Aguri said concerned

"I don't know how you'll react" she said taking Aguri hand "But I'm...engaged"

"What?" Aguri asked gaining the attention of the nearby group of females

"I'm engaged to him now" Kaede said showing off her ring

"WHAT!" the girls said

"He proposed" Kaede said showing the girls the ring

"That is beautiful." Fuwa said seeing the ring

* * *

"Dude, you proposed?" Sugino asked

"Well done" Karma said

"This calls for a toast" Isogai said

"And I've got the right drink" Maehara said pulling out a bottle

"What is that?" Isogai asked

"Australian made Whiskey" Maehara said giving everyone a bit

"Congratulations, CHEERS!" they all said raising their glass before down the whiskey. Most of them enjoyed the flavour and smoothness of it, only to enter a coughing fit when the burning started

"Lightweights" Korosensei and Karasuma said chuckling

"Man, I've had Moonshine that didn't burn that much" Nagisa said

"Stark?" Karma asked

"Hawkeye" Nagisa said

"But seriously man, congrats. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy" Maehara said

"Thanks" Nagisa said

* * *

After a while everything was packed away and cleaned up and they went their seperate ways again

"DO you need a lift home Kaede?" Aguri asked

"I'm okay, I've got Nagisa after all

"Alright, say where is Nagisa?" Aguri asked

"Right here, just making sure everything was okay" Nagisa said

"Okay, well goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" the happy couple said as they got on Nagisa's Livewire and headed off.

"You want to hit a hotel tonight?" Kaede asked a bit down the road.  
"Why not?" Nagisa said as he veered off course and headed for the hotel district. Soon the pair pulled up to a nice hotel and asked for a room to stay the night in. That night Nagisa just held Kaede while in bed before the drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Man where did that week go?" Nagisa asked as he and his family was at the airport waiting for the SHIELD transport. Kaede was there with them, happily sitting on his bike.

"At least it won't be too long until we see you again" Nagisa's dad Yusei said

"Yeah, only a couple of months" Hiromi said

"I know, and then I'll be an agent" Nagisa said

"Just please be careful" Sakura said

"I will squirt" Nagisa said hugging his sister

"Yo Nagisa!" a voice cried out as a Quinjet landed

"Reyes, how's it been man" Nagisa asked

"Boring. Can you imagine. Heck we took a road trip to Vegas just to do something" Reyes laughed as he loaded the bike on.

"Can't have been too bad" Nagisa said dumping his bags before walking over to his family and giving them a final group hug and a kiss to Kaede"

"Family and girlfriend?" Granger asked

"Family and fiancé" Nagisa corrected

"Congratulations sir" Max said

"Yeah I know, well what's up when he hit the academy"

"We've got a fight with Delta Unit and then final exams" Warwick said

"Looking forward to it" Nagisa laughed

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the final Assassination Classroom Heroics, for now and boy it was long but fun to write, and to top it off this is now my most reviewed fanfic on this site, so now that everything's done does that means that's it no more, not quite I have a few side stories to tell and I may come back to do a sequel involving their high school years but I have something fun I'll show you later maybe. Now in the last chapter I said I had hidden an easter egg in plain sight, that was Cowboy Karma which was a shout out to Phantom Rider: a cowboy version of Ghost Rider that came before Ghost Rider in the comics, like we had Robbie Reyes the most recent Ghost Rider in here.**

 **Now onto the thank you, fir my most frequent reviewer: Mrotrax thanks for reviewing and helping me, next come my multiple reviewers:  
animeandmangafangirl, Nagisa101, rexsparke, Dr-J33, Blackbird66 Aniaisha, IarIz, Lenallen-maeryn and fangs of death. Also thanks to those who favourite and followed this fic and those who review, follow and fav this fic in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
